Under The Light of The Full Moon
by Blue Kitsune
Summary: Hermione finds she has a half cousin, Keller Corvin and that she's a hybrid of SeleneMicheal and that Hermione's one too. Strange dreams of past then fall to the past of the Marauder. RLHG SBKC
1. The Beginning

**Blue Kitsune: **Hi everyone, I decided to do a revising on some of my chapters and had try to look for a beta reader to help me with my work. Thought I try by myself to see how this one does and if anyone has any suggestion or wish to give me a beta reader to try, let me know. Thanks and hope you enjoy. Read and Review.

Disclaimer: Blue Kitsune does not own Harry Potter, Underworld or any such except this story plot idea and OCs I create.

* * *

Under The Light of The Full Moon:

The Beginning

* * *

There were moments where in one's life nothing was as they seem and when one had matters of business to attend and were of great importances to deal with.

Especially as of now when it very much concerns with what was to happen and that time itself was of the essence...

oh yes it was always such that with each passing moment that counts as it ticked away by the hour and there was only just enough to do what had to be done and must be fulfilled.

Changing certain destinies was always such a tricky business and it just so happens that it would be something that would change the course of history for all those who didn't know yet but were very much involved in it.

But let's not get ahead of ourselves as this was to be the beginning for two different people who would help bring together a greater force to be reckon with.

A force to be reckon with and soon all will be reveal in due time as the story begins...

* * *

**_A.D. 1202_**

**_ Castle Corvinus_**

* * *

It was close to twilight and while dawn had yet to make its' approach and those inside were turning in before the morning was upon them. Only a few were to remain awake and waiting for when it was time to switch on duty and start off the normal routine.

It would seem that nothing was amidst at the moment but it was by this very late hour that a dark figure stood within the shadow and cloaked by darkness and hidden from sight that no one had noticed or even realize was there.

She lead against the wall of the old stone tower behind her and waiting for her comrade to show. The tower itself and what lied inside was what they had came here for but only she had manage to arrive while the other had yet to make her appearance.

Where in elder's name was she, hell she had expected her to be the first one here and was surprised to find she wasn't. But now as she try to wait patiently and wondering what could possibly be keeping her.

For all she know she was going to show at any time now and then they could get this done and over with. That's what she thought and kept telling herself with her arms crossed and tapping her fingers against her forearms and trying to have as much tolerance she could.

Her face was concealed from view at the time but anyone who could sense her would've notice the tension she gave off and feel it rising with each passing second that tolled by.

Not that they could and was the least of her worries and highly doubt it be a problem if anyone did but now her mind had other things to be concern about at the moment.

_What's taking her so long, she was suppose to been here not too long ago and should have been here by now. If she doesn't show up soon then—_

Then not a moment too soon and before her patience gave in, another appeared standing not too far from where she was and donning the same attire she wore. Her entire body was cover from head to toe but hers was a shade lighter, a midnight blue and while the other approached and she not moving from her spot and instead show how displease she was of her late arrival.

"You're late." She said while the other walked up to her and speaking as calmly as she could, "Forgive me but traveling through time is never easy and always should expect one to be a slight delay, you should know that by now."

She thought that if the hood hadn't covered her comrade's face she would have seen her rolled her eyes at her and knowing all too well what she was probably thinking.

"Yes but we don't have much time you know and wasting it out here would be futile enough as it is. Pretty soon those two inside will wake up and then it will be probably too late by then."

"You worry yourself too much and as I hate to agree that what you say might be true, we cannot always rush them the way we want them to be and hope not to make a mishap with it. Remember, this spell is a very delicate procedure and if it's done incorrectly—"

"Then all hope is lost!" She said dramatically as she heard this about a million times before and didn't think it neccessary to be remind of it when she knew it so damn well.

"I know that and all that we know what will happen and putting everything in jeopardy and such. We get it thank you so then lets make sure that nothing goes wrong just like we planned."

"Yes lets as we don't have time to dilly dally like you said." The two turn their attention to the tower and went inside going through the stone wall itself and heading upward.

They moving through the building like two ghostly figures, their cloaks billowing behind them like spirited apparition as they silently made their way through and reaching the top of the tower where what they came for laid inside.

The old, crumbling church temple was remotely clean and well decent considering for the two that were sleeping inside the room, unaware of what was to happen. The two approach them on either side and staring at them as they slept unaware of them.

The woman's long silky blond hair was fan out around her and shimmered like spun gold. Her pale skin glowing beautifully in the faint light and stood out in comparison to the tan skin of her lover, a lycan whose arms were wrapped protectively around her and holding in a gentle embrace.

Sonja and Lucian, two different beings from two different worlds, two lovers that created something together with their love and yet would be never to see in their time.

The one in the blue cloak stared sadly at them and knowing what terrible fate awaits the two for nothing wrong they committed but sharing out of pure love for each other and for that to be punished so.

Such a tragedy to befall them for something that shouldn't be forbidden to have, she thought, so unfair.

She slowly placed her hand over Sonja's belly, feeling the small life that stirred within. An offspring of theirs, a combination of both, a half-vampire and half-lycan that would surely be killed if its' were to remain here.

_If only you two knew what was to happen to you_, she rubbed the stirring child back to sleep so as not to wake its' mother and alerting them of their presences. But she had doubt that for they were render invisible and wouldn't be able to notice her presence in the meantime.

And beside that, they were so deep and content in their sleep and unaware with what was about to happened.

She hated what she had to do, it was almost too cruel to be doing the task at hand. To remove the child from the mother without the mother knowing and taking it away from her and to somewhere else where she may never see it ever in this lifetime.

It would feel like she had ripped it from her but it was only to preserve this one and surely she would understand for the sake of letting her child live...

"Forgive me for what I must do…" She whispered to not only to the mother and child but for herself as she cast the spell, drawing both the essence and spirit of the child, taking it from the mere comfort of its' mother womb and placing it securely inside a glass case in which her friend held open and then closed shut once it was in.

The spell near finished and casting another over the mother to make her think the child was still within, still growing and waiting for it to be born.

A lone tear fell from her eye and hit the ground with a soft splash.

She felt her comrade touch her shoulder, "Come we still have much to do, we must hurry now." She agree and as they made to move away from them but she taking one last look at them before she left herself.

The vampire princess nor her lycan lover didn't hear or sense anything, they just merely cuddled closer together as the two cloak figures pulled away.

The two then disappeared and teleported themselves into a different time, a different era then where they were before.

* * *

**_Present Time_**

**_ 1978_**

* * *

They made it to a small neighborhood where the residents were all asleep and unaware of what was to happen as they appeared on the isolated street of the area. The two looked around and knew they were definitely in the right place.

Slowly they approached a house, a two story Victorian house and stepped in through the door.

They made their way in and head up the stairs and to a room where a young couple laid asleep. They reminded her so much of the two lovers back in the other time but they were different.

They weren't vampires or lycans, they were humans, simply mortals. Mortals that would played a big part in what they were about to do next.

"You know what you have to do. Let's do this." They both approached the woman and the midnight cloaked female muttered the spell, exactly like she did the first time while the other opened the box allowing the spirit to enter the new womb where it would lie for the next nine months.

Once the fetus was securely in place and the incantation finished, the woman slightly stirred but then smiled as if she had felt something wonderful happened.

* * *

After it was done and the two step back outside and staring up at the night sky and seeing the many stars that shimmered above their heads.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" The dark one said as she pulled back her hood and letting her black hair cascaded down her back past her waist. Her hazel eyes turned to stare at the other as she too pulled back hers and shaking her long hair out. She saw the sadness within those cinnamon brown eyes.

She sighed to herself. "Cousin, you knew this had to be done, there was no other way."

"I suppose you're right." The woman said as she pushed a stray curl from her face and turned to her, "But I still can't help but feel terrible of what that child will be going through in the years to come when she learns the truth."

The dark one understood and taking her cousin by the hand and holding it gently and letting her be reassure that what she did had been the right thing even if she might feel guilty for it somewhat.

"I know but you have to learn to accept it, it's all part of fate and we did our share of it and now it is up to the rest of them, for her mostly." And then taking a hold of her chin and having her look her in the eye, "For you...never forget that..."

They turned their attention back towards the sky and saw the moon come from behind the clouds.

The two then stared at the silvery orb of the moon, feeling its' light shimmering down on them. Their bodies felt a tremor move inside them and could feel the calling of their inner beast within wanting to come forth.

"Cousin?" She turned and saw that the once hazel eyes had turned jet-black and were like two obsidian jewels and her skin turn darker and darker and the cloak fell to the floor and revealed two large bat-like wings as they stretched and extend themselves from their confinement.

While she too felt the change and her skin darkened, she had no wings to sprout, however she did have fangs and claws that extended as they lengthened and grew sharp to the point.

They were striking in appearance, the two immortal hybrids looked more human than beast and more demon than human.

The change almost complete, the hybrids looked toward the house to where the two people inside would wake up with a surprise in store for them.

_And in time their child will become indeed great for I know of what she will have to go through. _

_**After all I AM HER.**_ Falling to her knees, she watched her cousin fly up into the sky and followed after her as they disappeared into the night and away from the Granger resident.

* * *

**_Present Time_**

**_ Two weeks later…_**

* * *

A young woman in her late twenties was walking home cheerfully and excited about the news she couldn't wait to tell her husband once she got home. She parked her car inside the garage then walked into the house.

"John, honey!" She called once she stepped inside searching for her husband. She head towards the kitchen where she saw him talking on the phone. Her husband, having finished his conversation with one of his managers at the new job he applied at the dentist. After he finished he hung up the phone and turned around to face her.

"Debra, what is it?" Before he knew it Debra jumped on him and hugged him tightly and kissed him passionately. When she broke the kiss, he stared at her. "Honey—"

"You'll never guess what happened!" She giggled happily as she waited for the right moment to tell him the great news. But she knew she couldn't keep it secret. "I'm pregnant!"

"Really?! Are you serious?!" She nodded, "Isn't this great?"

"Of course it is. No it's wonderful!!" He said grabbing her around the waist and swinging her around until she told him to stop and to put her down. "Oh this is going to be wonderful, we're going to have a baby." John embraced her and she hugged him as well, all thoughts of their new child that laid waiting inside her.

Debra was so happy that when she opened her eyes and looked out the window, for a second she thought she saw someone standing out there.

In fact she did see two people. She saw two ladies, one with long dark hair and the other with long brown hair and gold curls. Their eyes were brown but then quickly changed to blue. And when she blinked, they were gone.

John must have spun her too fast, she was feeling dizzy and nauseated. And speaking of nausea, Debra pushed herself away from her husband and rushed to the bathroom down the hall.

Oh the joy of motherhood. Little did they know that this was only the beginning for the child that grew inside her and what awaited her in the next few years to come.


	2. Chapter I

Chapter I  


* * *

Where am I? How did I get here? Feverish images padded in front of her as she saw what was happening. 

_

* * *

_

_The medieval crypt was cold and damp. Sputtering torches threw writhing shadows upon the moldering stonewalls. Rats scurried in the corners, alarmed by the sudden activity in the cavernous chamber. High above the floor, tucked away in a dark, umbrageous recess, a tinted black window admitted rays of filtered starlight into the fetid dungeon._

* * *

This is…a dungeon? How did she know she was in one? She turned and saw a figure above and felt somewhat connected as she knew his name but didn't know how. 

_

* * *

_

_Viktor and his fellow Council members perched on craggy stone pillars like a flock of evil gargoyles looking down in judgment upon the floor of the crypt. Their luxurious velvet robes contrasted sharply with the dismal surroundings. They muttered darkly among themselves as a trio of Death Dealers_ _dragged a dark haired man into the center of the crypt._

* * *

Death Dealers, I've never heard of those before, only Death Eaters but not Death Dealers. 

And the man being dragged, she knew he was Lucian, wait how did she know his name? She was becoming more and more confused as she watched in awe of the scene. This was so weird.

_

* * *

_

_The scowling vampire warriors forced him to his knees. His body, already bruised and aching from the guards' rough treatment, was chained to the floor. The cold stones sent a chill through his bones, and he trembled despite himself. He was sore and hungry and thirsty, having been given neither food nor water since his capture._

_A horrified gasp caught his ears; he looked up to see Sonja only a few feet away, suspended above him in some diabolical torture device. Her once-pristine gown hung in tatters on her slender frame. Iron and leather restraints held her fast, stretched cruelly against her flesh. Her snowy vampiric eyes were rimmed with red, and crimson tears ran in torrents down her smooth white cheeks. Lucian could not bear to see her mistreated so. Snarling like a mad dog, he tugged uselessly against his heavy chains._

_Yet he and his princess were not the only prisoners in this forsaken place. To his dismay, he saw his fellow lycanthropes being herded into an iron cell by a superior force of sword-wielding Death Dealers. The confused servants yelped and whined piteously as the vampire soldiers locked them behind a swinging metal door. The iron bars of the cage were laced with silver alloy, the better to trap the distraught lycans inside._

_Lucian's heart broke for his people. It was not just that they should be punished for his crime, if crime it was. His anger rose, supplanting any lingering fears for his own safety. _

_Soren, Viktor's brutal overseer, stepped forward and uncoiled a long silver whip, its gleaming links exquisitely crafted in the semblance of human vertebrae._

_Lucian braced himself for the blow he knew was coming, yet no preparation could steer him against the searing pain as the silver whip viciously lashed his naked back again and again. The sculpted vertebrae made ribbons of his hide, burning his skin even as they sliced through his defenseless flesh, parting it to the bone. The pain was unendurable…_

_In her iron prison, Sonja flailed against her bonds but the lashes kept coming. Behind Lucian, over the thunderous cracks of the whip, his lycan brothers and sisters went berserk, enraged to see one of their own kinds tortured as well. Though caged, they threw themselves against the silver-tainted bars, growling like the untamed beasts within them. Without the moon's liberating glow, they could not shed their human guises, yet they raged like creatures of the wild, rending their crude woolen garments and gnashing their teeth. Angry curses gave way to lupine howls and roars as the pack voiced their primeval wrath against their one-time masters._

_**We will never forget this night**, Lucian vowed, even as the merciless whip shredded his flesh anew…_

_Their vicarious blood lust satisfied at last, Viktor and the Council members exited silently from the crypt. _

_Bloodied and exhausted, he collapsed onto the floor which was now wet and sticky with his blood. Was this the end? Was his torture over? The screams of protesting metal reverberated nearby, echoing throughout the cavernous chamber. Lifting his head, Lucian spied two grim-faced Death Dealers wrestling with a heavy iron wheel mounted against the wall. The corroded wheel did not want to move at first, but the combined strength of the two vampires finally proved enough to crank the wheel in a clockwise direction._

_As a result, timeworn metal gears began to squeak and grind against each other. Panic flooded Lucian's ashen face as he realized what the guards intended. Sonja also grasped what was transpiring. Her frightened eyes stared into his, terror-stricken._

_Directly above her ahead, a massive wooden hatch slowly creaked open. No not the sun! Not on her! Lucian lunged forward desperately and the mighty chains snapped taut, holding him back. The iron shackles cut savagely into his flesh, yet he barely noticed the pain. He strained with all his might, working himself into a lather of blood and sweat, but there was not a damned thing he could do to save the woman he loved. He could do nothing but watch as the first blood-red lesions appeared, popping and snapping across Sonja's delicate white skin. The unforgiving sunlight shined down upon his princess's vulnerable flesh, which began to melt and liquefy as though she were being bathed into acid. _

_"NOOOO!" He screamed hoarsely, his raspy cry of despair joining hers in one final, excruciating moment of communion…_

_He cried out her name one last time, watching his dying love before him. "Sonja!"_

* * *

Hermione screamed and jolted awake from the nightmare she was having at the same time her alarm blared out. Croonshank her cat, jump when she sat up turn to give his mistress's a glare before leaving the room and heading down for his morning breakfast. 

"It was just a dream…just a bad dream." She whispered to herself as she plopped back on the bed hitting her pillow. But why did she keep having these bad nightmares and why did they feel so real to her. She was beginning to wonder if her dreams were anyway connect to her just like Harry's was to Voldemort's.

Could it been that somehow that she, at some time was connected to one of those people, that man who cried the woman's name, Sonja or she who screamed, dying as she was being burned by the sun…

"Hermione dear, are you up yet?" Her mother called from downstairs, "Breakfast is ready and there's an owl waiting for you."

"I'm coming!" She yelled as she got up and head to her closet, grabbing a set of clothes and rush to the bathroom to freshen up. After she did, dressed in a pair of khakis and a rolling stones t-shirt her folks got her as she headed down the stairs to where her father was reading the paper and her mom flipping another set of pancakes. "Good morning mom and dad!" Her father looked up from the paper and smiled as she came walking into the kitchen. "Morning sweetheart, pleasant dreams last night?"

Pleasant, she wouldn't exactly call it pleasant more like strange and somehow it felt she didn't know the exact word to call it but it gave her a bad feeling inside. "Did you sleep all right?"

"Yeah sure...I guess" She said quickly, hoping to change the subject. But her mother seemed concerned. "Are you sure because I heard you talking in your sleep, most of it sounded gibberish." Hermione recalled the memory of seeing the pain as Lucian felt the whip of those sliver whips or how Sonja was burning right in front of her eyes. Yeah that would be something to be scare of.

"You ok honey; you look a little pale now?" Hermione broke her thoughts away from the memory and saw her parents looking at her. "Um yeah I'm fine just a weird dream I had that's all. No big deal, they're not real ok."

Her father snorted. "Weird dreams, true plenty of people get them sweetheart. Like remember that time when you were really little, you used to love to read all the time—"

"I still do dad!" She said but her mother added, "Yes and used to dream that fantasy was real. I remembered how one time you told me, like around when you were five or six that you had a friend, a little girl, an imaginary one I believe. You described her to us once. Do you remember Arthur?"  
"I think so?" He placed his paper down and turned to Hermione. "You said that she was around your age and that she wasn't like all the other kids or something, also about her eyes, you said they matched yours but turn blue sometimes."  
"I did?" Her parents nodded. She didn't remember that and she wondered why. Maybe studying and being with the Order made her forget some of the childhood memories she once had. Hermione then saw the owl standing with the Daily Prophet sitting along with a letter with her name next to her plate. She picked up her paper as she set to eat her breakfast.

Another report on Voldemort's Death Eaters attack, innocent muggles getting killed, etc…

Things were not going well in the wizardry world. She wondered how Harry and Ron were doing. Hopefully Harry was doing better besides having to spend the summer at the Dursley's. She shuddered to think of those horrible people. After breakfast, she picked up the letter and went upstairs to read it in private.

It was addressed to her from Harry. She ripped it open and read the contents.

_Dear Hermione,_

_How are things with you this summer? Guess what, I get to spend my summer with the Weasley instead of the Dursley this year! Isn't that great! No uncle Veron breathing down my neck, no aunt Petunia nagging and most important no Dudley. Ron and I have been practicing our Quidditch for our last year and the twins come by to sometimes practice or give free samples of their latest creation. Ginny sends her love along with Ron though he won't admit. He's gotten together with Luna. You know the one from Ravenclaw, the one who came with us to the Ministry…_

She saw his handwriting become a little shaky at the word Ministry.

Poor Harry, ever since two years ago when Sirius fell through that veil in the department of Mystery, Harry felt himself to blame for his demise. Sometimes it was either her, Ron or in this case Ginny's job to cheer him up whenever he felt reminisce over his late Godfather.

First his parents, then his godfather, who else did he believe was going to end up dead? She continue to read his letter until things got better and saw that he gotten himself in better control of his writing hand.

_Anyways things are kind of quiet without you, so are you going to be heading to Diagon Alley soon to fetch your school supplies. We can meet at Madam…at around 9 on Saturday on August 23 if that's no trouble. Send your letter by owl and let us know._

_**Harry**_

Hermione went to her desk and picked up a parchment and quill and wrote down that she would and to send her regards to the Weasley family. She fold the letter and headed back downstairs to where the owl waiting and handed it to him.

"Take this to the Burrows." She said and watched it fly away through the window. She then looked towards the calendar to see that it was only a week away before she got to see Harry or Ron. She decided that she would take her time by going to go out for a bit.

"I'll be going out for a while."

"Ok sweetheart, don't be too long and don't forget your cell."

"No worries there!" She yelled from upstairs, grabbing a denim jacket and her purse and just in case of emergency, her wand, stuffing it into her khakis and set down the stairs to say goodbye to her folks.

"Bye mom, dad. Love ya!" She yelled as she went out the door and to her car.

* * *

She headed to one of her favorite bookstores in London, Keeper Books. She walked inside, passing the front desk and to the back where most of her favorites were. She scanned the titles of some, a few peaking her curiosity, other not of mild interest. Finally deciding on one, she grabbed it and headed to the area with its chairs and tables. She saw a couple people were there as not many were into books and took an empty seat near the back. She looked at the book in her hand, though thick in layer, it had a worn leather cover with no title to the front but had some weird symbol there but something about it had grabbed her attention. 

She opened and flipped through the thick dry pages. Her eyes seeing pictures of faded etchings with columns of intricate calligraphy. She saw to her disgust people being tortured and burned at the stake by armored men. Had these people been witches or wizards, she had doubt it as their features seem less human than beast.

Beast-like creature, they couldn't have been what she thought could be? Could it?

Could it be Werewolves? Turning more pages she saw some chained and being branded like cattle with emblems. What were these? She thought recoiling from the grimsly images. Ancient myths…or Medieval propaganda? She skimmed it as she found that some of the words were written in a different language than what she was able to understand. Perhaps Dumbledore could translate it…

Finally she was able to find a paragraph written in old English. Seeing as she was getting somewhere she flipped to the next page and came across a mutilated portrait and seeing a brand on his right arm. An elaborated cattle brand incorporating a large capital V.

V for who? Then the answer came to her unexpectedly as if someone had been standing next to her the whole time and whispered it to her ear.

_**Viktor…**_

Hermione startled, turn to see if anyone was there next to her but saw no one as half of the people were either too engrossed in their own world or chatting with their own neighbor to even bother her. Had it been her imagination that did that? She turned back to the book, staring once again at the ruined picture then to the charred caption beneath the portrait.

It read: **Lucian, scourge of immortals, master of lycan horde.**

Lucian? That name rang a bell and then she remembered the dream!

_

* * *

…Forced him to his knees. His body already bruised and aching from the guards' rough treatment was chained to the floor. The cold stones sent a chill through his bones, and he trembled despite himself._

_…No preparation could steer him against the searing pain as the silver whip viciously lashed his naked back again and again. The sculpted vertebrae made ribbons of his hide, burning his skin even as they sliced through his defenseless flesh, parting it to the bone. The pain was unendurable…_

* * *

Lucian…lycan…lycanthropes…werewolves! He had been leader of a clan for werewolves. She saw there was another picture underneath his and saw it depicted somewhat a battle going on. A heated battle between werewolves and what, mortals, but as she closer she saw that the people had fanged teeth. Vampires! A battle between vampires and werewolves! The background held smoke and fire going up to the sky somewhere from the mouth of mountain caves and a moon overhanging the battlefield with the features of an outraged werewolf looking down on the bloody scene with murder in its bloodlust eyes. 

**The Battle of the Alps… **There was that voice again and Hermione couldn't help but think that there was somebody in here beside her and muggles that was just as powerful as any wizard or witch. Perhaps maybe even more? She read to where the story told of the battle.

"…Of the scores of brave souls who ventured into Lucian's infernal fortress, only a single vampire survived: Kraven of Leichester, who was richly rewarded not only for setting the great blaze but for retuning with tangible proof of the lycan master's demise: the branded skin, cut from Lucian's arm."

**Lies…Lies. ** The voice sounded angry and it was starting to make Hermione's head hurt as she heard it grow louder and louder, sounding less human until it sound like a feral growl.

**LIESSSSSSSSSSSS! **

Hermione thought her head was going to explode and tried to make the ringing sound go away but it only grew stronger and soon the room seemed to be spinning before her eyes and got dark and darker until she saw or heard no more thankfully.

* * *

_Where, where am I?_ She, at first, saw nothing and then a bright white light cleared her vision and then she was able to see again after it died down. She saw she was in the book shop still, sitting in the same chair but no one was around her. Everyone was gone. 

Was the shop closing? Why didn't someone wake her up and told her it was?

"What happened?"

"I believe I can answer that." Hermione spun around and found herself face to face with someone leaning against the bookcase, half the figure including the face in the shadow. Hermione jumped back, her chair falling and making a grab for her wand and pointed to the stranger. This was no muggle she thought as she could feel something strange of this person's presence or aura that was giving off.

"Who are you and what did you do?" She tried to get a better look at the figure in front of her but had no chance with the shadows all around. She decided to find someway to coat the person to come out. "I demand to know who you are and what you are up to!"

The person chuckled, the voice obviously belonging to a female no doubt. "Oh Mione Mione Mione, it's been so long since we last met and yet you seem you don't remember me."

Mione? When had anyone beside her own parents and friends called her that? "I'll ask again who are you exactly!"

The girl could've given her a grin but it was still to hard to tell. "Remember when you were around five, you were all alone sitting by that swing in your backyard, crying because some kids refuse to play with you, and how you wanted to cry to your mom but instead went to your room and brought outside one of your books to read."

It couldn't be…Hermione's eyes widen as she kept her wand steady but then spoke in a stuttering voice to see if that person was really who she thought it was. "And what book was I reading may I ask?"

"The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, your favorite."

Hermione couldn't believe it, slowly memories of her childhood came rushing back to her, sitting by the swing alone, reading while drying away her tears after the mean kids she ran away from and then a voice calling out to her, from no where, talking to her.

"Lumos…" She whispered and instantly she saw her face.

"It's been twelve years huh?" A pale face spoke while hazel-brown eyes stared into hers. The long black hair was held in a low ponytail but still some escape and fell into her face. "Do you remember me now then…cousin…"

"Cousin…yes…I…I think so…" She remembered how she talked to her as if from behind and then when she turned from behind the swing set, there she was...

_

* * *

Small and pale with dark black hair and soft hazel eyes. She had been so shocked and scared she was unable to move as the other little girl looked to her. _

'_Hi. What's that you're reading?' Hermione was too afraid to speak but then words slowly came to her. 'Ch-chronicles of Narnia.'_

'_Is it good?' She asked, tilting her head, her black hair falling to the side. Hermione nodded. 'My favorite. It's about a world where there's magic and talking animals and adventure.' At first she thought the girl was going to say what the other mean kids had said, that magic was not real but she didn't. She smiled and said, 'Neat, that sounds cool, can you tell me more?'_

_Hermione was surprised but obliged as she went back to the first chapter and read to her all the way to the end. They shared their laughs and their tears and when the story finished the girl clapped. 'That was wonderful, is there more?'_

_Hermione nodded. 'I have more; do you want to hear some?' The girl was about to say something but then looked to the sky where the sun was already fading and that the night was coming. 'I can't, I have to go back and wake up. Mommy and Daddy will worry if I don't.' Hermione looked sad when she heard this but perked up as she said, 'But I can come back whenever you want, and I promise whenever I sleep I'll come.'_

'_Really?' She nodded. 'Great, I'm Hermione Granger.' The girl smiled. 'Pleasure to meet you Hermione, Mione…my name's Keller Corvin.' She looked to the sky once more and then waved as to say goodbye, 'I'll see you again soon.' And then she faded away as if she disappeared._

* * *

Hermione stared at Keller, shocked and more than happy to see her one time friend but still couldn't believe it. "I thought you were just an imaginary friend I made up!" She said and Keller chuckled. 

"I suppose you would but I guess it would have to take some time to explain and since I guess we could start with saying it runs in our blood cousin."

"What do you mean 'in our blood'?" Keller crossed the room and took the opposite chair from Hermione. Hermione noticed she was wearing black leather pants, a black halter top with a trench coat. A black choker with matching wristbands she wore, contrasting the whiteness of her pale skin. She had always thought when as a kid she had been a ghost but there seem to have been more than meets the eyes she thought.

Keller saw the book lying on the table and said, "You ever wondered why you've been having these strange dreams for the last few months ever since your seventeenth birthday." Now that she mentions it, those dreams did start after her seventeenth birthday. She nodded slowly as Keller continued. "And why I appeared to you when you were young then disappeared completely from your mind not recalling anything about me until just now." Again she nodded. Keller then went to grab something from her pocket and pulled it out. "Perhaps this will look familiar to you."

She pushed it out in front of her and Hermione stared in wide-open shock.

The sight of that crest-shaped pendant, centered on a polished turquoise gemstone, the same pendant that the vampire princess, Sonja, then Lucian wore was sitting right in front of her.

A look of realization hit her as each of the pieces seemed to start to slowly into place. Although what Keller could be saying was impossible beyond belief, she looked to her to confirm her notions.

"This can't be…"

"Mione, I'm afraid it is. Those dreams you are having are the memories of your parent's past. Sonja and Lucian were your real mother and father."

"But-but!"

"Hermione, I know that this seems all vague but you have to listen to me, last night I had a dream in which a tragedy the same as mine was to befall you and that would cause you to accept your destiny. I'm here to help you."

"What do you mean in a tragedy? You don't a mean certain someone-someone I know is going to die is there?" She saw Keller's eyes looked down to the table. "Well who?" Keller didn't look but Hermione slammed her fist down on the table, hard to rattle it with unknown strength.

"Tell me who!" Her voice rose with great concern as she snarled and grabbed the flap of her coat and held it up to her face. She looked this time in her eyes and saw the worst fear she could see.

No…

She let go and Keller looked at her defeated. "I'm sorry…" But Hermione didn't hear as the world started to spin once more but this time didn't feel unconscious but more awake

Hermione woke with a start and saw that some people were already gone and that the place was about ready to close.

I have to hurry, I have to get home, and I have to save them! Hermione dashed out of there quicker than anyone would expect and hurried to her car and jammed the petal to the metal, not caring if she was breaking the law.

**_A tragedy the same as mine was to befall you and that would cause you to accept your destiny._**

Please don't let it happen. Please let me make it in time. She saw that the sky was dark and that the full moon was rising and she knew she was fighting against time as she made it to the Granger residents. She rushed into the house, wand in her hand as she went through the kitchen, dark with no lights on. She decided to play it safe until she knew it was clear. She walked quietly through the kitchen, making her way to the living room then upstairs. She thought she heard footsteps down stairs but kept both her senses aware in case of an attack behind. She moved carefully as she made it to her parent's room and then stared at the sight before her.

"No…" Her voice choked as she stared into the lifeless eyes of both her parents. Her father was lying on the floor afoot from the bed while her mother looked on with pain and fear. Hermione couldn't believe what she was seeing but while staring at her parents' corpses, she didn't hear the steady movement nor had time to protect as a spell hit her in the back.

"Impedimenta!" She flew backwards, hitting the wall and dropping her hand in the attack. Before she could go and grab it.

"Expelliarmus!" Her wand flew to her captor's hand. The Death Eater look down at her from his half white mask, smirking with a taunt as he held it out to her and waved it out like handing a juicy bone to a starving dog.

"Ah little mudblood missing her stick!" He tossed it behind his back holding out his own wand in front of him, pointing to her chest. "Too bad so sad, not!" He crackled a laugh that sounded too much like all the other Death Eater she had already met. She wanted to shut him up and choke the life out of him. Suddenly he stopped and then said, "Crucio!" Pain, unbelievable pain wash over her, twisting and torturing her, making her want to scream, to cry, to beg for mercy. But she wouldn't dare give him the pleasure of seeing her squirm. She would rather died than let him have what he wanted.

Dad, mom, I'm so sorry. She thought as she could have maybe avoided all this if she had stayed at home. She could have protected them or given them time until maybe the Order arrived but she knew that it would have done no good. I wish there was some way out…

**_There is a way…_** A voice whispered inside her head. At first she thought it was Keller again, communicated to her. But this voice sounded different than Keller's. She almost recognized it somehow. **_Look to the moon and release the beast._**

**_Yes release it and you will become stronger. _**This other voice was softer and melodic like but she too was telling her to look to the moonlight. **_Become what you must become and accept it._**

_**Accept it daughter…**_

**_Half-lycan and half-vampire but stronger than both…_** It was Keller's voice now and knew what she had to do. She turned her eyes slowly to the window and saw that the moon rose clear enough through the curtain less window, falling into the room and to her. Hermione turn her gaze to the man and saw his grim smile turn into a scowl as he tried to double the pain against her. She didn't yell but she felt something.

She felt something completely different than the pain. She felt the change begin. Every muscle in her body spasmed beyond control, the pounding in her ears increased and her vision seem to go gray then blur before recoiling back at immense speed. She felt the bones and muscle expand, gaining mass and density at superhuman speed, her hands changing with bare claws then her spine twisted and stretched feeling her entire body morph while her jaws seem to stretch then regress back to normal with long sharp fangs left behind. The howl of the beast was ready to cry as she heard the pounding of her heart inside her head like a war drum banging ready for battle. Yes it was happening she could already smell the tangible fear coming off him as she watched the bizarre and horrifying transformation. The smell was arousing and her mouth hungered for the taste of his flesh and blood.

"What in Merlin's name!" But he lost control over his spell and Hermione was able to break it while staring coldly into his eyes. She smiled coldly at him showing off her new set of teeth that shine sickly white in the pale light.

"**_You never should have let the moonlight find me!_**" She said in a voice unimaginably monstrous as her and the voice of her father, Lucian entwines and spoke at once.

The Death Eater paled, his wand dropped to the ground as he tried to make a break for it, not thinking of phasing out of there but because of what he had seen the mudblood turn into and what she became he tried to race his way to safety but it was too late. Hermione reacted with the speed no human or wizard had and the Death Eater fell down the stairs and smacked into a pair of unmoving adamantine legs. He looked up and stared into the unearthly black eyes.

_What_, he thought flabbergasted. He knew she had been up those stairs seconds ago and now here she was. How did she move so quickly?

Hermione didn't waste time as all she could think about was her dead parent and the one she had in front of her. His blood and flesh was calling out to him and her half vampiric-lycan sides were calling for it. With quick reflex she grabbed the man's throat and squeezed it so tightly that he looked ready to pop.

Death should not come so swift, especially one for his kind but her hunger was too much and she needed to feed. She opened her mouth wide and heard the small cry of horror before she engulfed it down with one crunch of her mighty fangs!

* * *

Keller flew down, her body changing back to its' normal guise as she stepped inside the house. She could already smell the stench of death that had already happened around this area and Hermione's was the last one where the smell became stronger with blood spilt in the air. She looked sadly outside the house, knowing what horror waited inside as she went through and witnessed her cousin with the fresh kill. 

_Just like mine…_ First transformation, the first taste of blood but not the last, it will never be. She thought as she recalled the grimsly detail of her own parents' death at the hands of the Death Dealers that came to their own home, her dad's body riddled with bullets while her mom was unexpected shot in the head from behind. The pain and horror triggered her transformation along with the undying thirst for blood and kill then the slaughter and ending up like this.

Keller waited for her cousin to notice her as she knew that the first time the beast awakes was always untamable and hated to have to go against her own blood cousin.

Hermione was too deep in her kill to notice the other inside her territory as she feasted on the lifeless flesh and bone of the man she gored on. The savage joy of the kill, rendering him with her claws and fangs to pieces, the beast becoming content with her fill raised her blood-smeared face to see someone standing in the hallway.

Keller.

She stared at her before walking slowly towards her, carefully as Hermione growled but bent down, offering her hand palm up. "Mione…"

She looked at her, blinking her jet-black eyes, hybrid eyes, wondering if she was trying to trick her but then the scent that smelled relatively familiar like her own. She moved cautiously, sniffing the palm then nuzzling it then moved closer to her as Keller moved forward and embraced her tightly. "It's ok Mione, its ok. I'm here." She whispered as Hermione shape-shifted back into her human guise. Hermione squeezed her palm, feeling the warmth and saw the memories of what happened appeared in her mind.

"They're gone…they're dead!" She cried

"I know and I'm sorry." She said deeply, hugging her tightly and patting her hair as Hermione cried in her arms.

How she wished she could have come sooner and kept this from happening but things had been so difficult, trying to lose the Death Dealers and finding a way to meet her cousin at last after twelve years. They had once again been reunited but at a price as they found themselves orphan and hybrids of two different species that would have them hunted down and exterminated by the other races.

"Hermione don't cry. Hermione I'm here for you…don't worry." Hermione gripped her tighter, her hands sprouting claws unintended but still. Fresh blood protruded out but she didn't feel the pain or the blood seeping out as long as she held her as much as she needed for the comfort. "Promise me you won't leave me Keller."

"I promise Hermione I won't ever leave you." _By my parents' immortal souls, I'll stay with you until the end of time._


	3. Chapter II

Chapter II

* * *

Hermione didn't know how much time had passed since the death of her parents, the Grangers and meeting her cousin again after a long time and coming to accept her new existence as a creature of immortal darkness. 

_Had it been a day, couple days? A week perhaps since this all happened?_ Hermione was staring absently into the cracks through the boarded up windows inside her new home, their new home.

Things were like a blur to her and all she could do was stare at nothing and recall the horrifying scenes in her sleep.

Her mother's execution, her father's betrayal and death, the Granger's, all in all she could not stop and control what was happening to her. She felt as if her whole world had been turned upside down, her mind was now split in two, herself and the hybrid which laid dormant for the time being and was grateful as she thought she might not handle anymore things as of right now.

Keller explained that she was just like her only she had more her father's, Lucian's genes than her mother's which made her more capable to walk out in sunlight and seem more lycan-like than Keller's form. She had been confused by what Keller had meant until she removed her coat and turn around.

There on her back, a pair of bat like wings snapped out of her shoulder blades, ripping the back of her halter top. The wings spread out, spanning nearly ten feet from tip to tip. Arched bones and a twisted network of veins were visible throughout the fleshy membrane. Ebony talons crowned the demonic wings.

_So that's why she wore that trench coat _she thought as Keller folded the wings against her back flat and pulled her coat on again.

After Hermione had gotten over her initial shock of seeing her wings, Keller explained that they needed to get out of there.

"For all we know, someone might be coming over sometime soon and could have heard your parents' scream and thought murder or when you attacked that guy. Probably soon, the neighborhood will be searching since we are the only ones here with that." Pointing to the dead corpse who looked less like a person as Hermione saw that half his face was gone and ripped to shreds. Her doing, she felt sick all of a sudden. "…will probably be brought into questioning and we can't have that! We have to get out of here and we have to now!"

"Wait!" She rushed upstairs grabbing her wand that was lying on the floor and was rushing into her room to grab her things.

"Hermione there's no time!" She didn't pay attention as all her spell books, her magical items, clothes anything to take with her was packed in the trunk then shrunk and put it in her pocket. She headed back down to Keller who grabbed her hand and headed through the back door.

She wrapped her arms around her and said, "Hold on to me!" She didn't need to be told twice as Keller spread her wings, ripping open her coat and took flight into the night sky.

Hermione took one last look to see her home disappear slowly by the time they were so high up, her neighborhood was so far away and Keller landed on top of one of the remote rooftops. She lowered Hermione down first and then pulled back her wings through her now ruined trench coat.

"Come on follow me." She took Hermione's hand and led her down a stairway to one of the many rooms in the building. On the outside it had look ruined, ugly with broken windows boarded up and sprayed graffiti on the walls. It looked ready for demolition or so it appeared.

"Welcome to my humble abode. Please make yourself comfortable and have a seat." She said as she opened the large wooden door and stepped into the room followed by Hermione. It exposed a Spartan setting with steel furnishing that had the exception to make anyone see the room reflect on a person's personality as sterile and cold.

Keller went straight to the side where a stack of computer monitors was placed to one side as she went to work on the keyboard, checking their premise. Hermione saw that there was a leather divan sitting to the other side, guessing that's where Keller slept or rest her head on. She walked to a steel desk where a laptop sat, the illuminated screen still on and Hermione took a quick peek.

On the screen was a profile of her, her dental records and saw her name and address on there.

_So that's how Keller was able to find me_, she thought as she saw her still working away on the keyboard. On the steel table, were some small essentials here and there, an iPod player that had some music but didn't really look to it as she saw a wide variety of weapons lying all over the desk.

Guns, blades, crossbows, silver throwing stars, shurikens, bullets with liquids either metallic silver or glowing blue as she stared and examined at each and every item with an intense crafted look like a critic over an artist's new piece of work. She knew that the silver was made to kill werewolves but what was the blue fluid for.

"It's Ultraviolet ammo." Keller said as she looked from the monitors on the wall then went to the portable refrigerator that was sitting in the far corner of the room. Hermione was surprised to actually hear that there was a way to harness sunlight as a weapon to go against a vampire. But then she would never have expected herself to be a daughter of two dead creatures and that she still wish to know how it happened. She picked up one of the throwing stars and looked at it more closely.

"Careful now…that one makes a terrible bang when activated open."

"Ah thanks, good to know." She said, placing it back down while she looked to another disk the size of a Galleon that looked just plain in her sight but guessing there was more to it, "Same thing with a time mechanism when exposed to the atmosphere. My, our very great grandfather invented that one."

Hermione raised an eyebrow as she said their grandfather, whoever he was but was probably going to find out later then, but turned her attention away as she moved her hands over a set of Berettas and still couldn't believe that Keller would carry such a large and expensive and possibly illegal amount of weaponry in these places and wondered how she could obtain all this. She was much busy examining everything she saw until her eyes came across a faded manila envelope.

Peering over at her cousin, while her back was still turned, not knowing whether she should or shouldn't, her curiosity getting the best of her as she carefully opened it and discovered a bunch of colored photographs.

She saw that some were of Keller when she was little, laughing, smiling, doing something and had one or two people next to her. She saw the last picture to be of a couple holding a newborn child with dark hair and glowing blue eyes.

She stared at them, seeing that that the man had light brown hair that sometimes fell into his hazel eyes, his features were handsome and rugged wrapping his arms around the woman who held the baby and smiled adoring down at her. She noticed that these must be Keller's parents and that she looked exactly like her mother except she had longer hair and had hazel eyes instead of chestnut. Keller must have inherited her father's. She wondered what happened to them.

"My dad became the first; well sorta the first hybrid of our kind and my mom was a vampire ex-Death Dealer." Hermione whirled around to see Keller standing next to her looking at the picture sadly. She took the photo from Hermione's hand and looked at it with a sad look in her eyes.

Death Dealer, she recalled the name somehow. "What's exactly a Death Dealer?"

Keller scowled at the mention of the word then sighed. "You know how that guy attacked you with that mask and tortured you and killed all those people? You called him a Death Eater who wants to kill all humans." She nodded. "Well Death Dealers follow under the orders of the elders to hunt and exterminate the lycans because of Viktor but nobody knew until my parents found out."

"What happened?"

"My mother killed Viktor when she learned the truth as to why the war had started and why her family was really killed. She had believed it had been the lycans who did it when it was Viktor's own doing and had lied to her and had been following his orders to kill off every lycan."

"That's horrible!" She was shocked to hear how calm Keller was telling her parents' but soon saw that she seemed distressed as she revealed it slowly.

"After she did, my parents were being hunt by both the vampires and lycans after she had slain another elder and his brother. Marcus Corvinus and his twin brother, William, were the first true vampires and lycans of our history." She laid the photo back down. "For a while, they went into hiding, trying to keep under cover from the rest of them and soon when they had me, they thought we could lead a normal life." She snorted. "Well so much for that. My family and I had been hidden, having me home schooled and to learn to defend myself when the time was right. It was when I was twelve it happened…" She clenched her fist and looked away, a small red tear falling from her eyes. Hermione placed her hand over her tighten fist.

"Keller…its ok…" Keller released her grip then walked to where she placed something on the table before seeing Hermione looking through her photos and handed it to her. "Here you'll need it." Hermione stared at what was in her hand and stared in disgust and horror.

"Blood! You're giving me blood!"

"Clone blood, Ziodex Industry, latest cash crop in the market. But now that I own it." Keller took one of the frozen packets, mashing to make it slushy and liquefied to tear it open with her teeth. "_Vitam et sanguinem_." and drunk it. Hermione watched as she finished it then grabbed another.

_Life and blood._ "I think I'm going to be sick…" Hermione felt the packet in her hand, cold to the touch like an ice pack. "What happens if I don't, if I can't?" _Just what I needed after having gone through the worst time of her life_ she thought to herself. Keller noticed her not taking her blood. She sighed then spoke not with her voice but inside Hermione's mind just like back in the bookstore.

_**Drink it Mione! Human food won't sustain you always and could be lethal to you and if you don't anticipate your craving, you will attack humans and kill. And believe me; I don't think you want that on your conscious mind.**_

Hermione recalled how the blood had tasted so good from her kill but yet if she did it to someone innocent…she couldn't! She brought the bag to her mouth, having to resist the urge to throw it away as she ripped it open with her teeth like Keller did and slowly drank it. When she thought of taking blood again, she thought she would have been sicken but now after having her second taste of it, she found the metallic taste invigorating and her all consuming thirst overpowered her as she continue to drink.

Keller smiled towards her as she finished her first then taking the second from her and devouring that one as well before they decided to call it a night.

As Hermione went over to the divan as Keller made room for the both of them to sleep on, she couldn't think of all that had happened tonight.

She was no longer human; she was a hybrid and knew that there were going to be some things to deal with starting with the idea of what she would have to do in telling her friends about this.

And school, what would the headmaster say? She snuggled closer to Keller as she laid her head over Keller's chest and listen to the soft thumps of her heartbeat and the low sighs coming from her.

Maybe…maybe she could find out more about herself and her cousin and not worry about it…

But through the night, her mind still wanders from her parent's past memory up to now.

* * *

The next few days past by, Keller watching out for her but Hermione didn't dare leave the place as she only sat around, reading or drinking blood offered by her and Keller work on a weapon or two she was creating to pass the time. 

All Hermione thought about was the events that had befallen her in such a short time. Soon she decided to look up some of her old books, read a few spells and maybe check if anything said of their kind or more from that book on monster she got for third year long time ago.

She almost forgotten everything up until it was the 23rd and that she was to meet her friends at Diagon Alley. At first she considered to forget it but she had no way to contact them and surely they must've been worried by now as muggle's deaths weren't going to be kept secret from the wizarding world.

"Keller I need to go somewhere for a while…" Keller looked up from modifying her latest weapon to look at her.

"Are you sure about that?" She nodded. "Do you want me to come in case?" Hermione was about to say 'no' but then reconsidered. She wanted to be with her friends but also her cousin, her only true family member that she had left. She didn't want to make mention but over the last few days Keller had been watching out for her like a older sister than just a cousin and she felt grateful for that.

"Sure but please be careful. It's going to be with other wizards and witches and I'm not sure if they're willing to accept our kind." Keller understood what she meant. "I'll keep myself at a safe distance in case you need me."

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me Cousin, that what family's for, we stick together." And smiled at her and Hermione couldn't help but smiled back.

* * *

Hermione contacted the Knight bus with her wand while Keller stood by her side, wearing dark clothing and another dark coat and sunglasses to keep the glare from her eyes. 

Adjusting the satchel she had, carrying few things that made it inconspicuous while under it were some weapons and inventions she wanted to take for safety reason along with the two Berettas underneath her coat and an extra case of UV and Silver bullets. She and Hermione climbed in and took a seat when the bus arrived.

"Hang on tight." She whispered as the bus took off at rapid speed and made their way to Diagon Alley. They got off and Hermione told Keller where she was going to be. "Just blend in and don't do anything drastic or to catch anyone's attention." Keller nodded and then disappeared off into the crowd but still followed Hermione. Hermione walked to where she saw Madam Malkin's and saw both Harry and Ron there.

"Harry, Ron!" She cried grabbing their attention and they turn to her voice. "Mione bloody hell!" They embraced and held each other tight. "We were so worried when we didn't receive word after Harry's last letter and after until…" Ron muttered but then Harry spoke, "Until we saw the Daily Prophet and saw what happened."

"Oh I see…" Harry and Ron looked at her as if wondering why she didn't know. "Hermione, the paper said that a Death Eater went into your neighborhood and killed off all the muggles."

"Yeah and the weird part is that this Death Eater met his fate at the hands of something else." Ron shivered. "It looked like there was nothing left of the guy as he was mauled to death, ripped to shreds and had half eaten him. The paper refused to print the gory details but dad and some of the Order went to check it out and see if you were ok but you were gone but the Death Eater, oh man I never seen dad that pale when he came back to report to Dumbledore on what happened."

"Oh well Harry…Ron…"

"Hermione!" The trio looked up to see Molly and her husband Arthur Weasley and Ginny along with some others she recognized from the Order and waved to them, thanking whoever had allowed her to interrupt them.

_I would have had a hard time explaining as to why I survived and turned in a hybrid and killed that Death Eater with my own teeth and liked the taste of his blood. Belch!_

She saw in the corner of her eye, Keller standing beside a couple of witches, pretending to be mildly interested in some ingredients that were up for sale at special discount. Hermione once she saw the quick glance of her cousin's head in her direction turned her attention back to the rest of them.

Kingsley and Mad-eye Moody were staring around them, just for safety precautions while asking Hermione what had happened to her. Moody seem to have noticed her gaze from the sideline and his magical eye wandered to where he saw a young dark hair girl around these kids' age but something about her seem awfully familiar and disturbed him, not because of her dark clothes or the way she seemed to be looking around her.

He would have to keep a closer eye on her if this one was any trouble. Tonks was the one who interrupted his stare as she clumsy fell on him onto his back.

"Sorry Moody!" She said as he gave her a scowl while looking back to where the girl had been but was gone, vanished. He would definitely need to keep a closer eye out on it. Tonks turned her attention away from the scowling Auror to see Hermione and rushed to her.

"Hermione so glad to see you, I mean after what happened in your neighborhood and…"

"Tonks lets not discuss it now here in the presence of other people." Another familiar voice spoke as Hermione saw her favorite third year defense against the dark arts teacher stood. "Hello Hermione."

"Hello professor Lupin."

"Remus call me Remus, I'm not your professor anymore. Come now, you three best get your things." Remus said as the other followed while Hermione looked last to where Keller was and heard her said, **_Don't worry I'm fine, go, I'll follow._**

She and the others grabbed their new robes and bought the supplies and their new books for school from Flourish & Blotts. After Harry and Ron finished purchasing theirs, they wanted to go grab some ice cream from Florean Fortescue Ice Cream Parlor that reopened under new management.

"You guys go ahead I'll be there in a short while." Harry and Ron looked at her concerned but then agreed that she would meet them as soon as possible. Harry and Ron left and Hermione headed to the back of the store, feeling her cousin presence in the room somewhere.

"About time, I was getting worried they'd never leave."

Keller was sitting in one of the overstuff chair, a book in hand, propped open and reading. "The Life and Death of a Werewolf: A true story." She shut the book and set it down on a table. "They screwed so much up in that book it's not even funny." She said as her cousin giggled and then stopped when Keller asked, "So how are you going to explain?"

"Explain what?"

She rolled her eyes. "Well didn't your friends say they were going to some ice cream parlor and expect you to have some ice cream?"

"Ah yea!" She realized what she meant. "But there has to be some way isn't there." Keller shrugged. "I'm not so sure but I think in very rare chances you can maybe eat some normal foods that won't be poison but others you can't. If your friends wonder, say it's some condition you recently found out."

"Yeah ok so how am I to know if that works?"

"Try some samples and see, just be careful. The only way you can tell is if you feel a sudden wave of nausea and have the urge to vomit."

"Ok that's subtle." Keller then glanced at her digital watch and looked to Hermione.

"Best get going before they worry about you. Here, I'll go with you." Hermione didn't make any comment as she and Keller had exit the bookstore and pretended to have a chat about something like Quidditch as Keller was really curious about it and had Hermione explained the game. Just as they were making their way to the ice cream shop, Keller suddenly halt in her tracks and sniffed the air.

"Keller?" She continued to sniff around and Hermione didn't like what she was sensing as well. The air smelled strong as her hybrid sense kicked in and she could smell the pungent odors of the people's perfumes, congealed sweats and what's more something she even dread, the odor of death.

Death Eaters…they are here in Diagon Alley and almost around them.

Hermione was about to turn when she saw with heightened sight her friends and the Order coming over, looking at her and her cousin with curiosity, probably wondering who the girl was or whatever.

Keller was staring to the right where she saw two in the corner of the shadows and three or four standing within the crowd pretending to be one of them but she could smell them.

Just like the smell that had been in Hermione's own home. That wasn't just a few but there were still more, coming to surround them. Her body became rigid and had to resist the urge to transform, especially in front of so many people. With quick glances she saw that she could have her cousin escape and maybe get them out of here before they gain up on them.

**_Hermione, I'm going to try and distract them and I want you and your friends to get the hell out of here. _**Her hands crept toward the matching Berettas hidden under her trench coat.

**_But what about you? I want to help! _** She could feel her blood rushing and the nails sharpening and extending into claws, her pupil dilating and turning jet black as she stared at the crowd.

_**Don't worry just try and warn your friends I'll handle this bastards. On the count of three, one…two…three! NOW!**_

Faster than anyone could blink Hermione and Keller had moved just in time to dodge the green lights hitting the spot where they had been standing.

And Keller swiftly drew her firearms and started to fire from different angles, shooting and alerting everyone something was happening. The witches and wizards were frantic, thinking it was a Death Eater attack and were fleeing away in seconds or running to shelter.

Hermione saw that some of the Order was forcing Harry and Ron and the others to hide while some went to fight against the Death Eater as their covers were blown.

Hermione, save from another shot, searched around for Keller and saw her hidden in an alleyway, staring directly at her and beckoning her to follow. They moved fast as they avoid the spells and Keller kept blasting away bullets and inserting another clip, whether it was UV bullets or silver or whatever. Hermione heard some groans and screams of pain as Keller's accurate shot hit direct targets. They ducked behind another alley while Keller looked to see if anyone was following them. Hermione saw that the district had become a scene of utter panic.

_God this is so not good! _She thought as she saw something purple coming in Keller's direction. Keller was reloading and keeping her eyes open in another direction.

"_Protego!_" This casts a shield, making the attack backfire on its opponent. Keller looked to Hermione with a look of gratitude. "Thanks!"

"We're cousins; we have to stick together so no thanks needed!" She saw that the Death Eaters were coming. "Come on!" Grabbing her hand they raced as more spells were fired at them. They had to find an escape. They were running to the back of the alley before reaching a dead end.

"Shit!" Hermione cursed. Keller turned to her. "Looks like we'll have to go hybrid." She said as she was about to allow her wings to come forth and Hermione was getting ready to transform when she saw a gang of Death Eaters approaching.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" Hermione had no time to warn Keller as she was hit first before she had a chance to defend them.

"Mione!" Keller saw her cousin frozen then felt herself become paralyzed and couldn't move. Hermione looked to Keller apologetically before seeing a small fat cloaked figure approach, his smell so familiar it disgusted her before he pulled back his hood.

"YOU!" She cried glaring at him as she stared deadly into Peter Pettigrew's cold watery eyes.

The rat, the betrayer, the one who had sold the Potters out and framed Harry's Godfather, Sirius and almost let him rot in Azkaban and then to die by his cousin's own hand. All she wanted to do was get her hands around his throat and choke the life out of him.

She snarled and her cousin saw them, even frozen but with her hybrid blood coursing in her vein fast she was able to find some way to undo the holding spell but kept up the appearance until she found the right moment when she could strike. Her fingers held tightly around her guns and itching to put a bullet between each and every one of those bastards' head but it seem they had enough of her being trigger happy.

"_Accio guns_." Her Berettas flew from her hands at a far distance and she was now weaponless except for the ones in her backpack but she doubt they were going to allow her to grab them. Keller stood by her cousin and hissed at them, her glasses fallen after the battle and glowing an icy blue. Some of the Death Eaters backed off as they watched her eyes change and almost pulled back her to reveal her fangs for full effect. Peter and others stayed as he pointed his wand directly at Hermione.

"Well it was nice knowing you mudblood! _AVADA KEDAVRA_!" His spell and Keller moved, trying to pull Hermione away before it was too late.

"MIONE!" The killing spell hit Hermione in the chest, right on the pendant, the one of her parents and the strangest thing happened. When it hit the heart of it, the jewel started glowing, turning from turquoise blue to gold and then glowing brighter and brighter until it was almost too blinding to see.

Hermione could barely see what was happening but she grabbed onto Keller as she held onto her as the world around them spun out of control. She heard screaming and wanted everything to shut up then finally silence came and after that darkness.


	4. Chapter III

Chapter III

* * *

_September 1977…_

The Marauders had once again gotten into trouble with Filch as he chased the three boys down, yelling and threatening them for the prank they did just moments ago in the Slytherin Dungeon.

"When I get my hands on you, I'm going to have you hanging by your thumbs!"

"Fat chance Filch, you can't do that and beside you'll have to catch the Marauders in order to do that!" A brunette with messy hair and glasses yelled out to him as he and the other Marauders all laughed as they ran, pushing other students out of the way and into Filch's as they headed to the statue of Gregory the Smarmy, one of the many secret passageways they knew of, to escape him and Ms. Norris.

They tapped it with their wands and slipped underneath it and the statue slide back in place before Filch or Norris came in searching for the scoundrels seeing they weren't there went to see if they headed back down the Fourth Floor to try and maybe catch them. They snickered once he and his notorious, annoying cat went past their hiding place and back.

"Ha ha did you see the look on his face when he saw what happened to those Slimy Slytherins!" Sirius barked as he and the other recalled how they got them good before half the day was over. "Brilliant Prongs, absolutely brilliant, our best prank so far!"

"Yeah Padfoot, I bet Snivellusis going to have a hard time getting rid of that smell. Whew!" James AKA Prongs as he had been the one who came up with the idea laughed as he thought how Snape AKA Snivellus was going to smell of dung bombs along with some other nasty surprises from other said creatures that smelled even worse. "Can't wait to think of a new one to torture those damn slimy gits!" Peter, Wormtail snickered while before the statue slowly opened and in came their fourth and final member. "Knew I find you guys here."

"Moony old pal, you missed out on a good prank, where were you?" Sirius asked, pretending to be acting serious but had to laugh as Moony rolled his eyes. "Sorry but I had to go see Dumbledore with Lily and the other Heads and couldn't miss out on it, would have look suspicious if I didn't. Beside," An amuse glint appeared in his eyes, "I had to redirect Filch and Ms. Norris by telling them that someone had dropped some exploding snaps down the second floor bathrooms. You know how peeved he would get if Moaning Myrtle starts flooding the halls like she does if someone annoys her or whatever." The marauders laugh as two pranks had been so far played in one day.

"Good one Moony!" Well it wasn't anything new other than setting pranks and causing mischief to Hogwarts. Even at the age of seventeen and being as it was their last year at Hogwarts, they were going to give this school a bang to never forget the infamous Marauders!

James grabbed a blank parchment from out of his robes. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good…" Then the Marauder's map reveal in thin ink lines, weaving and showing every room, corridor, passageway and people of Hogwarts as they check to see if the coast was clear, checking to see if Filch or Ms. Norris were down the halls. Luck was immensely on their side as they saw Filch and Ms. Norris's dots going to the second floor to Myrtle's bathroom.

"I think we strapping chaps best make our escape before Filch comes back once he realized that he was sent on a wild goose chase and that wasn't no exploding snap but a bunch of dung bombs instead."

"Chill would you? I want to go see Lily before we head back to the tower," James said, seeing Lily's dot heading to the fourth floor and up. Everyone seemed to have rolled their eyes at the mention of James's girlfriend. After almost six years of rejection, they had finally gone out and gotten together as boyfriend and girlfriend.

'Pretty soon you two will become Mr. And Mrs. Potter and have lots and lots of babies!' Padfoot had only joked as he watched his best friend go beet red and went after him to chase him almost everywhere to catch him and throw him in the lake for the Giant Squid.

The remembrance was broken when Wormtail's stomach growled and he said he wanted to head to the kitchen for a bit of a snack.

"Don't overload yourself; remember last time in fifth year." Sirius joked as nobody could forget what happened to poor Wormtail. Let's say he wished he never had to remember it and went his way. James turned to them and waved goodbye. "See ya Padfoot! Moony, meet you guys back at the common room."

"See ya Prongs, Wormtail!" Padfoot said as he and Moony went down the deserted hallway to ease through one of the many corridors as they past many painting and tried to see to it in avoiding Peeves.

Like any Mischief lover, he loved to cause mischief to anyone, whether foe or ally to the way of the mischief pranks and that didn't exclude the Marauders from one or two of his many jokes. Only the Bloody Baron could control that poltergeist.

They were both lost in thought as they walked down thinking of two different things. Remus was thinking of his future coming soon after he graduated and how that was going to be filled with hardships as to so many limitations and restrictions because of what he was.

It was so bloody unfair for him because of what he had to go through in life as a werewolf.

Sirius on the other hand was thinking of what the latest pranks were going to be for the Marauders to come up with. There were still so many pranks to do before their final year was up and how to make Snivellus' life really go down to Hell. Just as they heading to the stairs, Remus stopped in his track, causing Sirius to bump into him without paying attention.

"What's up Moony?" Just as the words left his mouth, something came falling from above them and Moony with quick reflex caught one of them while Sirius who hadn't taken any notice to look up felt something fall onto him, causing him to hit the floor.

"I had to ask." He said with his face plastered in the ground while Remus looked at the one he caught.

An attractive young girl around their age with long brown curls, light skin, pale as moonlight and soft rosy lips and wearing the strangest set of clothes he'd ever seen. He looked to where Sirius was and saw another girl was on top of him, only she had darker and straighter hair and black leather clothes on and wearing a satchel on her back. "Could you please help me up Moony!" Moony was disrupted of his thinking as he saw Sirius muttering darkly to himself.

"Oh right, one moment." He laid the girl carefully on the floor while he helped his friend with the other. "I'm surprised you couldn't get her off with all that Quidditch practice Padfoot."

"Yeah well something is hitting my back hard and it's sticking in. Dear Merlin, don't tell me it's a guy! I hate to think if it's a guy molesting me!" As Remus managed to retrieve the other girl off of Sirius and lay her down next to the other, he looked at the both of them.

Strange, he had never seen these two before in all his life and they had come out of nowhere. Sirius joined his side and was looking at the one that fell on top of him. He whistled wolfishly, staring at her strange yet interesting attire, looking from her knee high boots to her tight black shirt, revealing as little to the eyes of her clad figure she had but showing the alabaster skin that looked white compare to the other girl. "Whoa, if I knew that someone like her was falling onto me, I would have gladly caught her. Maybe swept her feet if she was awake."

Remus resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Yet again, Sirius had set his sight on another potential girl to have a go with. He had flirted, dated and snuggled with almost every female student in Hogwarts, with the exception with a few Slytherins, on a dare of course. Now maybe two new targets were going to be Sirius next goal besides pranking with Prongs of course. "I think we should take them to Madam Promfreyand then go to Dumbledore and tell him what happened."

"Yeah good idea. You carry one and I'll carry the other." Sirius went to the black clad girl and picked her up bridal style that many of the girls in Hogwarts would give to have Sirius do that for them. He could have done a simple locomotor spell but that was Sirius for you.

Ah well better get a move on then. Remus picked up the other girl, being extremely careful as he held her to him and followed after Sirius all the while staring and wondering about the girl in his arms.

Who was she exactly, how did she get here and why did he feel so comfortable with her this way? She moaned a little and moved closer to him, snuggling closer to his chest causing his cheeks to glow bright red and made his feet move faster to the infirmary.

* * *

"Hey Promfrey!" Sirius yelled as he got in first, startling the young med-witch who was about to scold him that this was a hospital and shouldn't yell when injured people were healing, not realizing she had no one injured today but when she caught sight of the young girl in his arm, she turned her attention to him and said, "What happened?" Knowing it had something to possibly do with him. 

Sirius looked taken aback at the tone as if she thought he did this, "Don't look at me Promfrey, I didn't do anything to this girl, see Remus and me were walking along the way back to our dorms and these girls, oh yeah Remus has the other one by the way."

Remus appeared a moment later with the other girl in his arms. "They appeared out of nowhere. As if apparate in or something." He wasn't going to say from the sky cause that would sound crazy and how was he going to explain that he didn't see this one falling on top of him.

The med-witch rolled her eyes. "Don't be preposterous Mr. Black." She said as she conjured the curtain sheets to open with two beds, "Well best lie them down on those beds over here." She pointed to the two empty bed and Sirius and Remus did as they were told. Once they did, Sirius however got something caught in his robe and pulled it off. A crest-shaped pendant with a ruby was centered around and Sirius made to untangle it from him. Remus noticed it looked exactly like the one around the other girl's neck except hers was with a blue stone.

Remus tore his gaze from her as he told them he would be back soon after he told Dumbledore what happened.

"No need Mr. Lupin I was just on my way here to see how Ms. Poppy was faring and checked if we had anyone injured today." Sirius and Remus turned to see the headmaster moving towards them and stare at the two girls. "Well, here's something you don't see everyday."

"Um…professor, these girls, I don't know how to say it, they seem to apparate into Hogwarts, and everyone knows that's impossible, especially since it's written in _Hogwarts: A History_."

"Yes indeed it is true that no one can do that on Hogwarts grounds. I will question these two when they awake but I must ask you to keep this to yourselves for the time being."

Sirius scowled, he wasn't too keen on keeping secrets but Remus didn't care, all he wanted to know was who these two were, more likely the girl that fell into his arms and how they got here.

"I suggest that the both of you go to your dormitory this instant. Curfew is just around the corner you know and I don't think Filch is in a very good mood if you get my meaning."

They both nodded and said their goodnights to the headmaster and left. Dumbledore stared at them, not seeing the two pendants on them, giving a slight glow then faded. He turned around and smiled as he placed a hand on top of the brown haired girl's head and said, "Well seems like we'll have to figure out what happened to you two time travelers…"


	5. Chapter IV

Chapter IV

* * *

Hermione was having a very strange occurring dream. She and Keller were in Diagon alley; there was shooting going on, whether by magic or the bullets Keller shot. They were getting to a dead end, the Death Eaters approaching and surrounding them, the rat shot her with the killing curse, Keller trying to save her…then pain, screaming and then falling. 

Falling as if forever while everything seemed to become brighter in front of her vision and becoming more brighter until she couldn't take it anymore and blacked out while listening to Keller's yelling and stopped. Everything became quiet and dark as she felt so alone. She wanted to call out Keller's name.

_**Mione…Mione…**_

That voice, it was calling her, she tried to find the source of where it was coming from. It sounded familiar like she heard it from somewhere? Was it her parents, Lucian, Sonja? Keller?

_**Keller is that you? **_The voice didn't answer and she thought now that the voice was her own imagination until it called to her again.

_**Open your eyes Mione…open them.**_

At first her lids refused to cooperate as they seem heavy but then as she gain enough strength, she felt them slowly opening and blink in the light of the morning sun that came into the room. She blinked once more before looking around her surroundings. The room was white and there were many beds with curtains hanging around them including hers.

She was in a hospital ward, St. Mungo's she guessed but something seemed off, it looked more to her like the one back at Hogwarts but something wasn't even right. She could feel it in her gut.

She heard a noise next to her and look over on her other side and saw Keller, groaning and muttering incoherent things as she slept.

"Keller! Keller, you alright!" She wanted to run over and embrace her but she too was lost in staring at where they were. Keller, hearing Hermione's voice, woke up slowly and opened her eyes and placed one hand on her forehead and another on her back as she sat up and stretched it until she heard a small crack.

"Ah Elders fuck…that hurt." She groaned, rubbing her back where the soreness of her wings were after they had retract themselves back in her body but felt as if they had twisted and dislocated during the process of what happened.

Wait, what did happen, she looked around the room, shielding her eyes as it seemed too bright for her at first and but soon adjusted to see Hermione sitting in the opposite bed near a window. "Where exactly are we Mione and what happened? Every thing is a blur to me as if I was hit by a moving truck."

"You don't remember?" Keller, rubbing the throbbing pain in her head, winced and then memories came slowly back to her.

"Yeah I remember we were at that place, Diagon Alley, shopping for your things, your friends were there with some others I spied, then those Death Eaters attack us. I shot one or two of those fuckers. Good riddance to bad rubbish I should say. We ran to an alleyway, it was a dead end."

"Sorry about that, my fault." Hermione said sheepishly but Keller waved it off with her hand as if saying to forget it.

"No big deal Mione." She said, "Then more of those son of a bitches showed up, hit you with a spell then me…and then this small cubby guy came in, pointed his wand at you and—" Keller stop and then her eyes instantly turn blue then jet-black.

"I'm going to kill him! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM!" She screech as she moved the sheets off of her, got out of the bed and placed her boot clad feet on the ground and made to walk out of the room and head back out there to go find that goddamn rat.

"I'm going to kill that bastard rodent when I get my hands on him! I'm going to fucking strangle, drown, poison, shoot him whatever it takes and when I finish and bury him, I'll make clones of him and kill all his goddamn clones! He will beg for mercy when I'm through with him! Nobody messes with Keller Elektra Corvin and her cousin and gets away with it!"

She was ready to rush out the door when a sudden yell was heard. "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING MISS! GET BACK TO BED NOW THIS INSTANT!"

Hermione turned her head to see a young woman with brown hair and wearing a familiar uniform, not of the St. Mungo's but of Hogwarts.

Madam Promfrey had heard the yelling from her office and came out to see it was the dark haired girl who was doing all the ruckus, screaming, ranting like a banshee and getting out of her bed, making a bee line for the door. She was no better than Sirius or James whenever they came to the wing and were impatient to leave. She tried to get the girl's attention again, "Miss please get back to bed, you have been through a lot and need to wait for the headmaster—"

Keller paid no attention to her as she went to turn the knob and pulled it open and almost went straight into a tall figure blocking the doorway.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Hermione said as the words came out of her mouth without thinking. Keller turn around to stare at her cousin with a questioned look.

"Professor who?" Then looked back at the man standing in front of her.

He was very old, she could smell it in his blood as how well aged, over a hundred, wow and he was with also smelling like something like…sweets? Sugar? He definitely had a high tolerance for candy then.

The man, Dumbledore had a long beard, but not as long as Hermione remembered, was silver like his hair and he was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and had high-heeled, buckled boots.

His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice in his lifetime.

Keller slowly backed away, seeing as she was feeling an immense power in his presence and went to stand by her cousin's side, watching warily of him as he approach.

"Relax young miss, I have no intention to harm the both of you though there is something about you that seem oddly unusual from you two I'm sensing." He said as he looks from Keller to Hermione, staring from one to the other longer. "Now I believe we have not met but yet you knew who I was Miss…"

"Hermione. I'm Hermione Granger or at least I was…" Hermione looked towards the floor and grab Keller's hand for reassurance and strength, knowing what was to come.

"Was, whatever do you mean by that child?" He asked and Hermione looked up and told him everything, of her real parents, the dreams of the past and meeting her cousin again after twelve years and becoming what she was.

He took this all in with no interruptions or thinking as if were a joke but taking the matter serious as she finished the story. "Well that is quite a feat to have taken all in just a few days you said yet seem that to you, you and your cousin are both related in some way."

"Yes professor Dumbledore, my cousin, Keller and I, we both are the first of our kind, we're hybrids sir. Half lycan and half vampire."

"Ah I see. I never had the privilege to meet one before of that kind. Only a few vampires and werewolves, or lycans as you like to call them."

"Yeah well that's because I think Viktor would rather see us extinct than have us around with the crowd!" Keller snapped, removing her hand from Hermione and crossing her arms over her chest annoyed. Hermione stared in shock at her cousin's outburst. "Keller!"

"It's alright Ms. Granger or do you prefer Ms. Lucian after your real father, anyway Ms. Corvin must have some reason to be against them even if it is her own kind which is by half her blood."

"Yes I do have a reason for that thank you. I have more than one actually: he killed my mom's family, lied to her and blamed it on the lycans, forcing her to hunt them down. He tried to kill my dad then my mom and had already killed my cousin's mom in the first place but luckily my cousin didn't die which I think is still a mystery and oh did I forget to mention he's the one who started the whole goddamn war between the lycan and vampires! Am I missing anything else because I think I pretty much covered enough to make you see why he's an ass to me?"

But Dumbledore gave her an understanding nod before turning to look at Hermione.

"Well from what I can see and what you told me that you both aren't from this time and I'm correct to assume that you both didn't come here on purpose either."

"That's correct, we're from the year 1997. We don't even know how we came here, sir, all we know was that Pett—I mean a Death Eater, shot me with a killing curse and I should be dead!"

Keller turned to give her a look. "Don't say that Mione!" She argued as Dumbledore looked to the two girls, giving thought and consideration on what to do with them.

He was thinking long and hard before coming to a decision, "I think you both should come to my office and we should discuss it more thoroughly after you freshen up and get a change of new clothes. We don't want anyone to know who you are or when you're from."

He pulled out a small pocket watch with different symbols and numbers, "It is now 5:25 and rarely anyone is up at this hour so you two may use the Perfects' bathroom and Madam Promfrey has an extra set of clothes here for you both. Come at around seven when you're done." And just as he was ready to leave, he turned to look at them again, "Oh I forgot to mention that I love Ice Mice." Then left.

Keller thought the guy was nuts as she looked to where he exited. "Ice mice, what the Hell is that? Is that some kind of sick joke or something?"

But Hermione shook her head. "No and I think we should get going and cleaned up just like he said, seeing it's still too early for anyone else to be up."

"Fine by me but still I think this guy is a little weird." She snorted. "Ice mice?"

* * *

"Ice mice." Hermione said to the gargoyle in front of her and watched as it move away to reveal a spiral stone staircase that moved like an escalator, to allow them in to the Headmaster's office. 

After Madam Promfrey checked them both over and said they were good to go, Hermione practically dragged Keller to the Perfects bathroom on the fifth floor by a shortcut to cut going up so many corridors and taking their new set of clothes and towels.

Luckily no one was in the halls or in the bathroom after they said the password that Dumbledore had given them and quickly stepped in, closing the door back in place. The less people that didn't see them, the easier it would be to get things ready.

Hermione and Keller were discarding their old clothes and heading to the stalls when something fell to the ground at Keller's feet.

"Hey I don't remember having this!" She picked it up and held it to Hermione who looked at it. It looked like the same pendant she had around her neck but Keller's had a red stone set in it.

What could this mean? How could Keller have one as well, she thought there was only her pendant was this but Keller shrugged then placed it on her neck and said, "Not bad huh?"

Hermione nodded, still wondering about it but thought she would have plenty of time to think about it later as the two stepped towards the separate stalls and cleaned up.

After they freshen up and putting on their new clothes, bellbottoms pants and Hermione wore a red T-shirt with a peace symbol on it while Keller chose a black one with the words 'L♥VE, FREEDOM STANDS FOR ALL.'

"I'm not going to be all and all for this sort of thing but it's the only shirt that was my color." Hermione knew that they would have to get some shopping done when they got the chance. They stuffed their old clothes into Keller's bag, which had came into the past luckily, along with her other things while Hermione put her wand in her pocket and left the bathroom.

They went to where the gargoyle leading to the headmaster's office was and said the password. Keller stared in astonishment as she saw it move aside and look to where the stairs were leading.

"So he says that for a password?" Hermione had finish explaining to her of what some of the things that went on in Hogwarts, some from _Hogwarts: A History_ and the rest from her experience, cutting out all the explicit thing but just to let her know what was about the school. "And here I thought it was some weird joke."

The two used the brass knocker in shape of a griffin to knock on the polished oak door, "Enter" and marched straight into his office.

Everything looks about the same from my time, Hermione thought and step into the large, circular room with the windows, at least one of which faces east with a view of some of the mountains surrounding the castle.

The walls with the portraits of past headmasters and headmistresses moving about in their frames or talking, the shelf behind Dumbledore's desk holding trinkets and other assortments of his. Dumbledore was standing by one of the many windows, looking outside while petting a phoenix sitting on a golden perch. Hermione recognized the phoenix as Fawkes, the one in years to come to help Harry against the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets.

So many years, she wondered if she would ever get to see her friends again. Keller was meanwhile staring at the portraits, gazing as they said 'hello' to her or yawned or say something before one of them, Phineas Nigellus Black Hermione believed, looked to her, "Don't stand there gawking with your mouth open, close it before I decide to do it for you with thread and needle stitching it shut. Bloody idiot student." Keller turn to glare at him about to say something to him that surely would have been a fiery spat when Hermione caught her gaze and stopped and turned from him, giving him one mean glare before Dumbledore took his seat then conjured two more for them to sit, calling their attention as to why they were here.

"Now as I believe that you two came by time travel by accident, no time turner or spell or whatever involved somehow, it is my regret for me to tell you that you can't go back until we find out how and why it did and try to send you the way you came. I only know that the killing curse was to kill but never send someone back through time." He said, getting to the point of things before changing to another, "My highest regards that you two must not reveal anything about the future that could possible change yours as you know it. Until we find some way for you both to return, you will have to be sorted in and stay in Hogwarts, posing as transfer students from Durmstrung."

Keller looked to Hermione confused. "Sorted, what's that exactly? Like a test or something?"

_"It means I have the privilege of setting you into one of the four houses my dear. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Slytherin."_ Keller almost jumped out of her seat as she heard a voice talking in front of her where sitting next to Dumbledore was a battered and old pointed hat.

_**Did that hat just speak to me! **_Hermione turned to her cousin, _**Surprise aren't you?**_

_**Of course I am! You never mentioned a talking hat! Here I thought it was just a, a hat! **_Still staring at the hat in front of her, Keller poked it before it bend and said, _"Watch it; I don't like to be poked!"_ And she stopped. "Sorry."

_"Well shall we get this sorted or what? Sorted get it, oh never mind? Get it never mind! Oh forget it!"_ Dumbledore lifted the hat and placed it on Hermione first.

_"Hmm, seems like you got quite a mind here Ms. Granger or do you prefer Lucian then? Hmm…Should be Ravenclaw material with all this knowledge, not Hufflepuff but you're sly and cunning now and you can do some great things in Slytherin, no, you sure, eh well better be Gryffindor!"_

"Thank you!" She said as the hat was lifted off her head and placed on Keller's. Keller it seemed took a while before it came to a decision and was taken off her head. She looked at her cousin with fear and anticipation. "Well?"

"I'm in Gryffindor!" She cried, Hermione hugged her before Dumbledore clear his throat, "Now I know that Miss Hermione had showed some knowledge of magic and wonder about you Miss Corvin?" Keller look to the ground, her dark hair falling into her eyes.

"Well I never told my parents, seeing as I don't think they would have liked to find out about it but…when my cousin had been going to this school back in our time, I kind of almost sensed all the magic she had been doing and then tried them myself in private."

"Without a wand?" He asked surprised and she nodded. "Um…here." She pointed to the quill on his desk.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" The quill slowly floated from its' holder and over to the ceiling. "_Accio Quill!_" And the quill zoomed into her hands. Hermione stared at her befuddled. "You can do that!" Keller nodded shyly, "It started after we did a kind of mind link for the first time when we were little you remember."

"I heard of a few rare cases where two people sharing the same mind, giving the other a chance to feel or senses the other's thoughts but never to actual use the magic like that. My guess would have to do with your blood. You said you were hybrids yet different how so may I ask then?"

"Well I'm more on my mother's side as a vampire being the more dominant of the genes, giving me in term inhuman speed, strength and giant bat wings to fly about but still have enough lycan blood and our very great-grandfather's, who was the first immortal of all immortals for the Corvinus family that is, to be able to walk out in daylight without getting fried to a crisp. Hermione I think due to her being born with mortals and swishing around her old parent's gene had her lycan side as the dominant of her hybrid form. Same abilities but no wings."

"Hmm, Interesting." Dumbledore said, "Now Miss Corvin I know that even with wand-less magic, which by the miracle would have taken years to practice but you would still require a wand to practice in your classes otherwise—" He was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Excuse me one moment ladies." He then turned to the door, "Enter." A young man entered the room carrying a slim book in his hand. "Ah Mr. Ollivander how nice of you to come by. Please what do I owe for this unexpected visit from you thought I don't mind it at all?"

"Well um Dumbledore, it concerns about a certain wand that I have had in my shop and seem to think its trouble."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "Oh go on." Ollivander saw Hermione and Keller sitting there, staring at him. "It's all right these two ladies are new here and won't say a thing to anyone."

"Well for the past couple weeks, I had this wand in my shop for almost a long time and every time someone tried to use it, it caused some sort of trouble for them."

"Really? How is that so?"

"Well it's like they are either drained of energy or find themselves badly cut up, losing blood that they are sent to St. Mungo's. I'm relieved they didn't sue me but still I think there might be a problem with it."

"Let see it then." Ollivander placed the box on the desk and pull the top off the case and revealed a red wand cushioned in black-red silk. Keller stared at the wand lying on the black silk cushion that looked almost like blood. She felt drawn to it and without thinking placed her hand on it, running her fingers over it.

"Miss don't you—" But when she touched it, a strange occurrence happened as a slight overpowering current washed over her body as if it was something like her transformation, giving energy and released, to Change. She closed her eyes and when she opened them, they went from glowing blue to molten black to hazel again. Everyone was staring as she held the wand in her hand and then pointed to the bookshelf.

"_Accio book_!" The book suddenly flew to her and she grabbed it in her open hand.

Ollivander seem astound to see the wand do something other then try to make the person faint or lose blood.

Dumbledore seem impressed. "Now Ollivander do tell us what kind of wand that is?"

"Of course sir. It's a Blood Wood, 9 ½" contains the hair of a werewolf and the ashes of a vampire. It was mixed in as I wanted to see what would have happened if I added the two and see their reaction to the other but the results didn't work as I hoped until now."

"Well Ms. Corvin, looks like we solved one of the dilemmas that we were going to have to find for you," Keller was holding the wand still in her hand, running her fingers over the fine length, feeling the small carvings before turning to look at the wandmaker, "Mr. Ollivander um how much would you say for this wand?"

"Um for you, none as you seem to rid me of it as it causes nothing but trouble but I ask you to take proper care of that wand miss." Ollivander then left the room. As soon as the room was empty with no disruption, Dumbledore turned back to them again, "Now let's get on with the rest shall we? For starters, you will need new names."

"Um excuse me sir, but nobody at this school knows me so I don't think it would be a problem if I kept my old name if that's all right."

"Very well Miss Corvin. Your name shall stay the same. What about you Miss Hermione? Any particular ideas?"

Hermione tried to think of a name she would like and was fiddling with the necklace around her throat. She stared at the pendant and looked up and said, "Yeah I think I have one sir."

* * *

By the time it was finished and everything arranged for them, it was almost time for everyone to wake up and go to the Great Hall for breakfast. Dressed in Gryffindor robes lent to them and Keller busy staring at her new wand, holding it gently in her hands as if it were made of glass instead of wood. 

"Can you believe it cousin? Now we get to spend time together in the dorms and class." Both of them had at least the same classes, which to Hermione's regret had included Divination.

Oh well, at least all the other classes weren't going to be all that bad, she'll at least see some familiar faces like professorMcGonagall and Flitwick, two of her favorite professors from her time.

"I know this will be great, but listen, remember what Dumbledore said, we mustn't try and do anything to change time as it could very well alter the future."

"Yeah alright fine. Let's go I'm starving. I'm so hungry I could eat a full-grown lycan right now. Oh and we have to find those um, Heads and discuss with them about the shopping for our supplies and stuff."

Hermione led her down to the Great hall where half the students were already coming in from their dorms, some chattering and laughing with their friends. Oh how she wished Harry and Ron were here with her now.

A few looked towards them, first and seconds and a lot of older ones whispering to one another, still looking at them.

_**Ok…this feels awkward…**_

_**Just relax Keller and remember whatever you do don't call me by my real name.**_

_**All right, whatever you say…Sonja. **_

Hermione smiled. It had been decided that she would use her mother's and father's names to become Sonja Lucian.

Nobody would know about her in the future and she would keep it that way. She and Keller took a seat at the end of their house table and Hermione looked around and saw four boys entering through the door.

At first she thought the one she saw coming was Harry and was about to call his name but remembered she was twenty years in the past. That must be his father then!

James Potter was the striking image of his son, an exact replica with the messy hair, well built figure for Quidditch and glasses with the exception he had hazel eyes and didn't have the lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

A handsome boy with black hair like James but seemed a bit more groomed past his shoulder, his long bangs falling in his face while trying to push them away from his silvery blue eyes. That had to be Sirius Black and she knew that Remus and Harry hadn't been kidding about Sirius being handsome and that many girls could fall for his charm. Sirius barked out a laugh at something James said. A small chubby boy looked up to them with mousy brown hair and squinty eyes that looked so much like a rat.

A rat she knew all too well.

Peter Pettigrew. She had to resist the urge to snarl like a mad beast and lunge at him and tear out his throat. Her cousin seemed to be having the same problem she was as she too saw him and recognized him as well from the future. Her cousin gave a low growl in the back of her throat that almost sound like a mad dog ready to attack. Hermione had to stomp on her foot, hard.

"OW! What the fuck was that for!" Keller whispered angrily while rubbing her foot as Hermione turned to mind speak to her so no one else could hear their conversation.

_**Keller, don't do anything rash or foolish like you were about to do because I was thinking the same thing. But this is completely different, this is the past and Peter for all we know is innocent.**_

Keller snorted at Hermione's comment. **_He's innocent my ass! He'll still be a murdering bastard to me and will be in the future. If he knows what's good for him, I'll—_**

_**Just promise you won't harm him anyway, it's too risky for our future's sake! **_

Her cousin just scowled and rolled her eyes, **_As long as he doesn't come anywhere near me. I won't make any promises that I won't resist to shed his blood!_**

And Hermione sighed as she looked to the group once more, beside Peter as she ignored him completely just as she stared at the fourth and final member of the marauders.

Remus looked as young and cheerful like everyone else but still came to her as a surprise as how much he looked different than what he would become in twenty years no less.

He was a little pale and tired looking but had to guess that the moon had already passed. His hair held no gray strands but was sandy almost soft gold in the light. His face did have those light scars and he was handsome looking but it was his cobalt blue eyes that made a huge difference in her perspective.

They held so much happiness and laughter, full of excitement instead of sadness and loneliness when time came to pass. She felt that she could stare into those eyes forever.

_**Oh come on now you're starting to sound like a lovesick pup cousin! **_

_**Keller shut up! **_She turn to her cousin who was looking at her and then to the group of boys and then lying herself down on the table with her head resting on them.

_**Whatever but please try and keep some of your thoughts to yourself.**_

Keller closed off her mind and visa versa when Hermione saw the Marauders, mostly Remus walking over to their House table and taking notice of them for the first time. Dumbledore made his way to the staff table and rose.

"May I have your attention please; I have an announcement to make." The room instantly became silent and everyone's eyes were on him. "Now this may seem odd that in the middle of the year we have two new students who have transferred from Durmstrang and have already been sorted into Gryffindor. Now I shall introduce Miss Keller Corvin and Miss Sonja Lucian. Ladies, will you please stand."

Keller and Hermione did, feeling everyone's eyes on them now, especially from the Slytherin's at the mention of their said school. "Now I want everyone to treat them with utmost respect as they are now part of this school's family. And now everyone tuck in." And the food instantly appeared in front of them. Hermione already told Keller this was to happen but she saw the amazement still to see food appear.

Hermione poked her. **_Better start getting some before it disappears._** "Could you please hand me the eggs Keller?"

"Sure Sonja." She handed the platter that had the eggs while making a grab for the bacon. Hermione switched platters as she grabbed some for herself and wondered if she would be ok eating this, if her body could handle this sort of food without a sudden reaction.

_**Only one way to find out then, best dig in.**_ Hermione was about to take a small bite like Keller was about to do when she felt someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around and stared at a pretty redhead girl with green eyes.

Eyes just like Harry's.

It was Lily Evans, the future wife of James Potter and mother to Harry.

"Hello and welcome to Hogwarts. I'm Lily Evans."

She was about to say her name but Keller gave her a warning glance and a kick to the shin as payback and after seeing what she had been thinking, "S-Sonja Lucian and this is my cousin Keller Corvin."

Lily shook their hands and looked at the two. "You both are cousins?" They nodded.

"Well I'm kind of surprised as I would never think so, seeing you both don't look like one another."

"Don't worry you're not the first one who did. Lots of people said that so when we tell them we're cousins." Keller said after taking a small bite of her eggs and waited. Hermione watched to see what her reaction and then watched as she took a strip of bacon. Lily was staring at her confused.

"Um well, Keller and I both got the stomach virus about two weeks ago before transferring and still feel under the weather so we kind of have to watch what we eat you see." Hermione said making a quick excuse that came to her mind, trying to draw Lily's attention as Keller continue to take small bites of her meal.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that, that's sucks." Lily said as she took a seat next to her, Keller snorted as she finished the bacon strip. Hermione felt she had so many things to say to her but felt she couldn't as she was staring at Harry's own mother.

Oh if only Harry was here to see this. Just then someone's arm draped onto Lily's shoulder and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Hello Lily love, may I ask who are new lovely ladies we have here sitting at our table. I believe Dumbledore said we had two students but I don't see them anywhere, only two angels sitting next to my lovely goddess."

Lily smile while Hermione stifled a giggle and Keller just rolled her eyes while she spooned another bit of eggs.

_**Great, just what I need in the morning, someone to probably ruin my appetite by saying crappy junk and such.**_

_**Oh Keller…**_

Lily turned her head to stare at her boyfriend and said, "Now James Potter I do believe you should have some manners other than to flirt, especially in front of your girlfriend. Anyways I think you caught their names already, this is Sonja Lucian," She pointed to Hermione who waved, "And this is her cousin, Keller."

"Ah I would never have guessed you two were cousins." Someone said by their side and Hermione turn to see it was Sirius as he was sitting in between them and moving closer to Keller and Keller was ignoring him while sliding away from him as far as possible, giving him the cold shoulder. Sirius pretend to be insult that she didn't look up or pay any attention to him but turn to Hermione by his side, giving her a charming grin that would make any girl fall for. "The name's Sirius Black but you can call me anything you want Sonya."

Keller finally looked up from her plate and said, "Good, how about I call you stupid and pathetic as her name is 'SON-JA' not Sonya and tell you to leave my cousin and me alone. So shove off." She had enough of having two guys, especially a flirt sitting by them and push him backwards off the bench. Remus and Peter snickered while Sirius was getting up from the ground; his ego took a blow for the worse as the girl, Keller insult and threw him off.

"Oh Padfoot that's a first. Turn down by a girl and shove off."

"Watch it Wormtail!" Sirius said but they double over laughing at his wounded pride as he decided to sit by James instead.

"Padfoot, my friend, it looks to me like someone had finally decided to speak the truth to you." Sirius glared at Remus next. "Shut up Moony!"

Hermione and Keller both listened to this annoying squabble before Hermione turned to Lily, asking if she knew who were the heads they had been told by Dumbledore but she had already known in the future who they were but pretended she didn't. "Yeah Remus and I are the Head boy and girl for Gryffindor why?"

"Well you see our trunks hadn't arrive and we just received bad news from the Headmaster that they were stolen. So my cousin and I need to get new supplies this weekend and new clothes and had to borrow some of the old ones from late years. We're wondering if maybe, you could, um…" Remus perked up as he guessed what she was trying to say. "Of course Sonja. We would be glad to take you to Hogsmeade."

"Thank you um…Moony." She had almost said 'Remus' or 'Professor Lupin' when she remembered that he didn't give her his name and would be suspicious if she had called him professor.

Remus smiled and she thought he looked very handsome. "My name's Remus Lupin but you can call me Moony if you like."

"Remus, I think I like that name, Moony too. They both sound…" _Sexy._ "…Handsome."

Remus's cheeks were slightly red and Keller looked to her cousin, gapping at her as if she said the stupidest thing and slapped her hand on her forehead.

_**Handsome did I just hear you call his name 'handsome'? Ok now I think I'm ready to be sick!**_

"Well then," Keller said, pushing herself away from the table and standing up. "If you will excuse us, my cousin and I, we have to be going to our classes soon and explain to our teachers of our situation with no books or supplies. We'll see you guys later."

She grabbed Hermione's arm and almost dragged her away before Remus called out, "Hey wait what classes do you have? Surely you don't know where it is and we would be obliged to help."

Keller was about to remark that they would find them fine by themselves but Hermione gave her a look and pulled the parchments in which her and Keller's schedule were the same except for maybe one or two classes where Hermione had on different days but still almost alike. She handed it to Remus and he and the marauders looked over his shoulders. Suddenly Sirius pulled back and gave then a cocky grin.

"Well what a coincidence this is! We have the same classes as you lucky ladies have, well except Ancient Runes and Arithmancy for Sonja but I think Remus here is taken those classes right pal? And Muggle Studies and Astronomy for you Keller, well I happen to be taken that so I can show you where those are."

Keller looked appalled and was ready to choose death at whoever's hands than at the suggestion that she would have to go with this guy, a flirt and turn to her cousin, her only salvation, with pleading, demanding eyes to not leave her alone in his presence. Hermione almost had to laugh but decide to rather save her neck before Keller decided to snap it like a twig if she dare to threaten for leaving her alone in his company.

"Well can you guys then show us where it is then, our first class and maybe the rest?"

"Sure no problem." And the marauders having finished, joined to take the girls to their new classes.

She saw that James and Lily were smiling and holding hands and thought it was so romantic to see those two. Keller looked ready to puke. **_Come on Kell, its love._**

_**Yeah it's love all right but do they have to show it publicly, rather than in the privacy of a closet or whatever.**_

Hermione was walking with Keller as she seem reluctant to even stand as close to Sirius and he decided to join up with the other boys, discussing something and pretending he was still hurting from Keller ignoring him. Just as she was about to make some comment to her cousin to stop acting rude, somebody grabbed her arm and spun her around.

She turn to see herself standing at a boy with long blond hair and steely gray eyes that looked coolly at her but held some sort of gaze that made her think of a snake hypnotizing it's prey before it engulfs it.

Lucius Malfoy, father of her friends' future archenemy, Draco Malfoy and future Death Eater.

"My my, so you two are from Durmstrang." He said in a sly voice that made her want to throw up. "That school is known for the dark arts and I can see that you have some talent. But what bothers me the most is that you seem to be in the wrong house. You should be in Slytherin instead of Gryffindor. Perhaps if you talk to the headmaster he can probably switch you over to ours and you and I and perhaps your cousin can have some…time together." He was looking her up and down, undressing her with her eyes and she felt a growing anger rising.

Before she had a chance to speak, to tell him to sod off, her cousin came to her side. "Excuse me but what are you exactly doing with my cousin?" She said in a voice that dripped in malice.

Hermione could feel deadly vibes radiating off her cousin's body in a strange aura that she never knew or felt before until now. It was not known it was best to never mess with her when she had sense her was in trouble as she had been about to speak only to find Hermione gone and went to go look for her.

Lucius Malfoy turned to her, not sensing the growing danger but staring at her as well with the same tactic gaze he had on Hermione.

"Ah I was just saying that you were both Slytherin material and that you should consider joining our house if you talk to the headmaster and we could perhaps spent some more time together. My name is Lucius Malfoy by the way, head boy of Slytherin." He went to grab her hand and give it a kiss but Keller quickly pulled it back.

If looks could kill, Lucius would have already been dead and buried six feet under moments ago. "Excuse me, did you say what I think you just said? Us, Slytherin material please as if we would decide to go to that house! You should have your head examined if you didn't figure as to why we left that goddamn school in the first place."

Hermione, a smile plastered on her face, look to him and said, "Thanks for your considerate offer but we would do fine as my cousin so finely said, we left because we couldn't stand so much of the dark and that whole 'pure-blood' crap!" Malfoy looked pissed as she dare insulted his blood by calling it worthless.

His eyes looked to be burning holes in her eyes and said, "Why you little—" But Keller went to step forward but Hermione beat her to the point, literally as she had her wand out in seconds and had it under his chin, putting pressure causing Malfoy to tip his head back.

"I'll have you know that if you say anything to me or my cousin and you shall instantly regret it!"

Keller gave a smirked and she pretend to half whisper to him. "You know you probably should as my cousin is not one to be mess with. Someone did and let's just say he won't be saying anything or French kissing any girls with a tentacle for a tongue."

Lucius glared angrily but kept his tongue before Hermione lowered her wand. She and Keller were walking away, their back turn to him before hearing him called out, "You're making a mistake! You could make friends with us instead of worthless mudbloods, half-breeds and traitors like Sirius Black!" But the girls kept walking until they were as far away from Lucius as they could.

"As if," Keller said as she wiped her hand on her robe, "Bloody asshole, god, what a pervert, I came to seeing him ogling you and hate to imagine what he was bloody thinking? And he dares to kiss my hand, belch! If he tries to do anything to you again cousin, don't hold back to let him know not to mess with us."

"Deal." She and Keller were walking down the corridor before Keller had something annoying in the back of her mind from what Malfoy had said. "Hey Mione, what did he mean when he said Sirius's a traitor?"

"It's a long story cousin, but I'll try and tell you all about it later."She then looked at her questionably, "Why, are you suddenly interest in him?"

Keller gave a scowl and turned her head away, "Yeah right! I'm just asking as to why he said Black's a traitor and nothing about anyone else in our house."

They saw the gang up ahead waiting for them and waved. "Hey where did you guys vanished off to, we were about ready to call a search party to find you gals."

"Sorry but we had a little run in with this snot nose ass. Some Slytherin name Lucy, Loco Malfoy or whatever the hell his name is." Keller responded while everyone stared at her. "What?"

"You mean Lucius Malfoy, that slimy git! What did he want?"

"He wanted us to talk with Dumbledore to switch houses." Hermione said, "As if, I rather wrestle with the giant squid than hang out with his lot."

"Yeah same here! I rather not become one of those Sluterin for that perverted asshole!" Sirius snickered. "Sluterin. Catchy, maybe we should plan to do something to give out that title like—"

"Get all the Slime balls dress in trashy clothes."

"Wear lots of funky makeup."

"Have Snivellus act like a slut! Brilliant, we should get working on it right away!" Soon James, Sirius and Peter were discussing thoughts and ideas for their latest new prank while Remus, Hermione, Keller and Lily rolled their eyes. "Can we get to class now before I have to listen to anymore of this nonsense?"

"Of course Keller, best be going anyways. McGonagall will take points off if we even a minute late, even if she is our house. Best hurry." Remus took hold of Hermione's hand and led her down to the Transfiguration class, while Lily and Keller followed behind not seeing the two faces flush red with touching the other's hand.


	6. Chapter V

Chapter V

* * *

They made it in time for Transfiguration as McGonagall was giving roll call to everyone that was present except for three. James, Sirius and Peter had been so caught up with their latest prank that they forgotten the time and when they realized, headed as fast as they could but still to make a good entrance for everyone to look at them come in. 

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black and Mr. Pettigrew, and what do I own the pleasure of having not one but three of my students coming in late to class?"

"In other words, 'what is your excuse this time?'" Remus whispered to Hermione to translate on what McGonagall was saying. Hermione hid a smile and tried her best not to laugh as Sirius cleared his throat, as if preparing to give a speech he had prepare for their viewing audiences.

"Ah well you see we were giving these 1st year directions as they got lost and seeing how we are supposed to be responsible and show any new students how to get to their classes…" And Sirius babbled on and on until McGonagall told them to take their seats before taking ten points off each, five for being late and five for making a ridiculous excuse.

James took a seat next to Lily while Peter took a seat with someone else because Remus was with Sonja, McGonagall having made the seat arrangement for her to share notes with him and Sirius took the only seat left offered by one reluctant student: Keller.

**_NO WAY! NO BLOODY WAY I'M SITTING WITH HIM!_** Keller yelled inside Hermione's head so loud that it made her ears almost ring. Remus noticed Sonja touching her forehead and rubbing it as the pain slowly faded.

"Are you all right? Do you need to see Madam Promfrey?" He whispered after McGonagall had her back turned to the class casting the notes on the board. Hermione shook and told him she was fine before trying to tune out her cousin before bad became worse with another ear-splitting headache.

Sirius seemed to have taken this all too well as he took the empty seat and tried to make conversation with her but she ignored his tactic and talked to him once only to ask for some parchment and quill to write the notes.

"Well if you must insist." He fetched a parchment from his bag and transfigured into an origami phoenix that looked like Fawkes from Professor Dumbledore's office with the quill to look like its' long tail.

She pretended this didn't seem funny as it flew around her head but thought secretly to herself it was cute, the phoenix not Sirius as he was annoying, childish and many things that she could write down maybe later if she wanted to.

She caught the paper phoenix and changed it back to what it was and began taking down her notes.

Sirius may have seemed down and out but he was never one to give up a challenge.

Especially with this new girl who would find him too irresistible and soon fall for him and be begging to be ask on a date like all the others. Keller sensing his oh so cockiness, scoot away as far as possible without giving him a hint of what she thought to be foolishness.

_If he thinks he can get me begging like one of his lap bitches, he's got another thing coming to him... _

Remus watched as Sirius was giving it all his charm and Keller dodging every one of his attempts before turning his glance back on Sonja. She was more interested and excited about their lesson as she listened to McGonagall on what she told them to do. They were to learn how to transfigure animals into a musical instrument.

"Now I want you to think of something that represents the animal you've been given…" Remus got a tabby cat and Sonja got a nightingale and he transformed the cat into a violin while she turned her bird into a flute.

"Well done Miss Lucian." McGonagall said as she heard the flute play beautifully for the whole class to hear then turn when she heard the lovely melody of Keller's. "Now you Miss Corvin…excellent work too." Keller's rabbit had been changed into a mini harp and was strumming its' string with an accurate tune.

Keller's eyes looked over to Hermione. **_Not bad, huh cousin?_**

James and Lily also got it right on the first try and Sirius had to do it twice before getting his duck to turn into a trumpet and honk in his face the whole time. Hermione could have sworn she saw a slight hint of amusement from Keller's eyes before it changed when Sirius turn to look at her while she pretended to be jotting down the homework that McGonagall assigned them.

Charms were the next thing on their agenda after Transfiguration and Flitwick was going to teach them how to do a Patronus.

"Now can anyone tell me what a Patronus is?" He looked to the class, expecting two out of, well everyone to raise their hand but was surprised to see two extra raised. "Hmm, let's see, how about you Miss Corvin?"

Keller looked to the side where Hermione was and she nodded to her and then said, "The Patronus is a silvery phantom-like form, its shape is usually that of an animal, which is the embodiment of the positive thoughts or memories of the caster when cast. A Patronus will drive away Dementors which are also known as the Lethifold."

"Very good Miss Corvin, five points to Gryffindor." Keller blushed. Everyone seem impressed with her knowledge, even Sirius was. "Wow." He muttered under his breath. Soon the class was expected to practice said charm.

"One of your most happy thoughts and then say 'Expecto Patronum'." It took everyone for a while to think of any happy thoughts that would work. Hermione at first thought of Harry and Ron becoming her best friends back in first year but then she look over towards Keller and remembered the day they met.

"Is everyone ready?" Everyone nodded. "Good now on the count of three. One…Two…and…THREE"

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Everyone said at the same time, many of them just getting silvery wisps or blurs but only two made a patronus.

Instead of a silvery otter like she used to have, Hermione got a sort of a large beast, like a wolf only had more of a different structure to its body. It jumped and yapped about her as she watched its' cute tactic and scratched its' head before it did back flips and other silly treats like a puppy.

Keller's however looked more human than animal but more angelic or demonic than human with an elegant form and large silvery wings that flew around the room, flapping as it moved with delicate grace and then turn to stare at her and gave a resounding melancholy howl that echoed followed by Hermione's patronus before they disappeared into silver mist.

Everyone was staring at them astounded. Flitwick was the one to break the silence as he said, "Well done that very impressive, Miss Corvin, Miss Lucian. A patronus on a first try! Fifteen points each to Gryffindor!" The class applauded them when class was over with an assignment of explaining the theories of the Patronus.

The Marauders were standing around the two of them, giving them many praises and compliments just like half the class did.

"Man that was bloody amazing I mean I thought I was going to get it right seeing my happy thought was when Lily admit to me that she liked me and agreed to go out!" James said causing Lily to go as red as her hair while punching him in the gut. Hermione giggled. "It was simple really I only thought of the most important memory and held on to, gave it enough positive strength until I cast it."

"So what was your happy memory then?" Remus asked and she couldn't help but blushed as he asked her. She looked to where Keller was and said, "I just thought of the first time I made friends with someone who understood me."

"Oh who would that be?" Peter asked but she pretended not to hear as she said, "Keller. Keller was my first friend and always will be."

Keller smiled. Lily looked confused. "But I thought you guys were cousins and family."

_Oh crap that's right!_ Hermione wanted to slap herself now. She tried to think of something quick but Keller beat her to it.

"What she meant to say was that when we were little, we were both introvert with others as we didn't much really care about until we met and found a lot in common. Our families kind of separated due to our grandfather." **_Who's an asshole thank you!_**

"Our moms are related but were disowned when they married our dads and never saw one another until well we met at the bookstore by coincidence one day and then our moms instantly recognized each other and then that's it! End of story." She felt like she said the craziest thing anyone has ever heard and wanted very much to slap her mouth hard for the idiotic thing she just said.

"You mean to tell us, you guys never met one another, never knew you were even related or exist because of your own grandpa kicking your moms out and meeting at some bookstore and finding out that you guys were cousins?" Sirius asked not really convinced and not believing every word that Keller said. He thought she was hiding something from them but didn't know exactly what it was.

James decided to play savior for the two girls from further embarrassment. "So what about you Keller, what was your happy memory and what was that Patronus exactly? I've never seen any animal like that before." Keller's eyes widened and then her hazel eyes dimmed as the question she had dread to answer came to play and recalled the only happy memory she ever had, before years to come everything would fall apart.

* * *

'_Mummy!' A five-year-old Keller who was going to be six was running towards her mother who was in the kitchen with her father talking and setting up the presents on the table for her to open later. _

_Her dad was wearing an apron that made him look rather silly and had to giggle while her mom picked her up and kissed her husband on the cheek. _

'_Come on Kell let me show you something while Daddy finishes cooking dinner. He's making your favorite: Steak a la Queen.' Dinner was always meat, cooked but still red in the middle with blood dripping to make it satisfying. Her mouth watered but didn't feel really hungry as she looked to her mother who was smiling at her. Her mother was so beautiful and she was told she would one day grow to look just like her. _

_She took her upstairs to their bedroom and set her down on the bed before walking over to the cabinet looking for something and took out from one of the drawers and hand it to her. _

_It was a photograph of a family, a man with three woman and two little girls around her age. 'Do you know who these are?' _

_Keller peered at the picture closely and saw one of the women looked just like her mom with longer hair and was smiling. She pointed to her excitedly, 'You mummy, you're in that picture.'_

'_That's right. This is a picture of mommy's family, my parents, your grandfather and your grandmother, here and here.' She pointed them out, 'your grandfather was an ingenious builder who knew how to make the most amazing architect just like—"_

'_Like Daedalus and Icarus!' Daddy had told her all kinds of stories and loved to hear the legends and myths, but mostly about their kind, vampires and werewolves._

_Her mother nodded and then pointed again to the picture, 'And this was your aunt, Cecilia and your cousins, Mary and Anna.' The other woman looked a lot like her mother and could've passed as her twin if possible. She was holding the hands of the two little girls. They all looked happy in the photo. _

_Her mother sat down next to her daughter as she looked to her mom and felt her pulled her close, 'Keller I know how you always wanted to know more about your family, well we've already told you about your daddy's didn't we?' Keller nodded. _

_Her grandparents died before she was born and never got the chance to meet them but her mother always seem sad if something was mention to talk about hers. 'Mummy?'_

_Keller watched as her mother kissed her forehead then pulled out a gold heart-shaped locket with the initial 'K' from behind her back. She hand it to her and Keller opened it and saw inside a picture of her mother and father on one side and the words, 'We will always love you, from mom and dad.'_

'_Happy birthday Keller.' And Keller jumped into her arms, hugging her with all the happiness in the world._

* * *

The memory of her mother giving her that locket with the words 'Always love you' had been the most precious memory to her that she had come to treasure all her life. 

She wanted very much to touch that locket again but was gone, gone with the rest of her family and life and in its place hollowness and emptiness.

_I can't tell them anything; if I do I might lose it and show my weakness. Then I won't, I'll make a bluff, a lie, anything as long as they don't know the truth!_

"Sorry I can't you see I rather not say and if I did then I might have to kill you…" She smiled a smile that unnerved them. "It's no offense it just more on personal basis and like to keep quiet about it, you guys should understand. I just don't like to talk about anything about myself."

Hermione noticed the way her hands were trembling terribly by her side and clenched tight with no one looking and realized what she must be getting at. She knew because she had done something similar when seeing Keller's family picture and almost saw the same reaction, but this one was completely different, she had told them coldly and had an icy tone added as if she wanted no one else to ask her anymore questions. She reached out and felt the tension slightly faded under her touch and turn to stare at her.

"I think we better get going then, come on." She grabbed her hand and led them away before the others saw what was wrong.

* * *

"What was up with her? She looked like something was bothering her, do you really think she meant what she said that she'll…you know?" Peter saw everyone looked to him and had to agree as they were as much confused as to why Keller reacted like that and when Sonja had taken her hand and quickly ran off. Remus was about to go after them but stopped and thought of the form Sonja's patronus was. 

It look oddly familiar, the form and basic structure one he almost recognized himself but still something seem off. Lily decided she would go after them before the rest of the guys followed as they too had Potions next.

"Wait a minute…" Remus said more likely to himself but the Marauders heard him as he said, "They're new here and Potions is in the dungeon."

"Yeah so?" Sirius said. "They wouldn't know their way around here yet they're heading in the direction without asking us where it is or where exactly Potion takes place."

"You're right Moony. But maybe they'll get lost and eventually have to ask someone for direction."

"Maybe. You might be right on that Prongs." Remus said as he and the others head to the dungeon but he still had his doubt and suspicion all the way down to the classroom.

Potions was different as for the last five years with professor Snape had been nothing but an endless torture for Hermione and her fellow Gryffindor, minus the one and half where he had been DADA, now that was a nightmare. But now Snape was the one in class being taught by Professor Slughorn, their former potion master from sixth year in her time. He was still as large and wearing the lavish clothing but his head was cover with thinning blond hair instead of it being entirely bald.

"Now it seems we have two new students in our class, Ms. Corvin and Ms. Lucian, and hopefully will be promising as I will be assigning you in a group for the time being and then have separated ones later on, I shall partner you out as I see fit." He started pointing and calling people's names.

"Longbottom and Lestrange." Frank look a lot like his son back in the future and seem just as nervous in potion as he looked at the Slytherin sitting across from him.

"Evans and Parkinson." An ugly version of what Pansy was going to be looking like leered at Lily while she look none too happy about the arrangement and James had to restrained himself not take drastic measure to whip out his wand and hex the Slytherin. Hermione felt the same way.

"Potter and Crabbe." Speaking of familiar look-alikes, the Crabbe and Goyle senior were going to be passing their trademark looks off to their sons in the future along with their big bone structures.

"Black and Goyle." He had only two students left, one was Remus who was bad at potion and Hermione was willing to help if anything possible and there was a pale skin boy with his face buried in a book, not paying attention to the professor that she knew who he was judging from the oily hair and hooked nose.

"Lupin and Lucian. And that leaves Ms. Corvin with Mr. Snape." Hermione was both relieved and shocked, relived to be assigned with Remus while initially shocked to hear her cousin be set partners with her future potion master.

It also didn't seem to go as well for some others as Sirius stood up in his seat and said, "WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY PROFESSOR! SHE CAN'T SIT NEXT TO SNIVELLUS; HE'LL TRY TO POISON HER OR SOMETHING!"

Slughorn didn't seem bothered by this outburst but chuckled, "Oh Mr. Black come now don't be ridiculous. Mr. Snape will surely treat Ms. Corvin as an honored guest as she and Ms. Lucian are both from a fine school. Now please get back to your seat and start turning your books to pages… "

And he started to write on the board with his wand along with the key ingredients for the Felix Felicis and explaining the sole purpose of the potion.

"You remembered I discussed this in class so please make sure you follow everything in your books and have the whole class time to…" He pulls out a large tawdry pocket watch and said, "Begin." Everyone started grabbing their things and sat down together and gather the material they needed.

"Sorry you have to be partnered with me on this; I'm not great in potion like my other classes." Remus said, wishing he hadn't said that last part. It made him sound like a show off or something, so he decided to keep quiet as he lend Hermione his potions book while he set to work with setting the cauldron's fire. She saw he was trying to do his best to not mess everything up by getting the ingredients that they require and turn to see her cousin looking over towards them.

**_Better get started then Keller._** Keller nodded in their direction and went to look to her partner. He seemed engross with that book of his and seem to be scribbling something in it. She tried to get his attention, "Excuse me, hello we have to be doing our potion here?" He ignored her. She tried clearing her throat, "Eh hem…yo!" She waved her hand in front of his face. "Hello anyone home in that head of yours? Hey get your nose out of that book now before I shut it on your face!" This time, finally having enough of her ranting, he turned and looked at her. "Yes what do you want?"

"Shouldn't we get going on that Felix Felicis? The professor had said we have the whole class time to work on it." _Or were you too busy sticking your nose deeper into that book of yours_, she noticed something written in it, looking like chicken scratch but he put it aside, away from her prying eyes.

"Whatever just be quiet and follow my instructions and then we'll be done before you know it." Turning the pages of his book to a different page while Keller looked at him.

"What you want me to follow your orders! No way!" She huffed and he turn to her and said, "I have the book, you don't, so unless you have a photographic memory of watching everyone else without screwing it up the first time then you better pay attention." She gave him one last glare before grimly muttering to herself as she grabbed the ingredients and followed his instruction.

Class had twenty minutes left before everyone's cauldron was either a jet-black slimy mess or green smelly acid like Longbottom as it ate away at the bottom of his cauldron.

"Oh dear." Slughorn said, noticing the way it was eating away and dripping to the floor. He was explaining to him that he must've stirred it four times instead of three as was said on the board and continue on down to see the rest.

James's and Crabbe's was red and spitting fire in different directions and Sirius was pink and bubbling then exploded in his and Goyle's faces. The only reason why was he had been too busy looking over at Snape and Keller's table, trying to keep a good eye on them before realizing too late he added too much of almost everything which resulted in the explosion. The only ones who got a molten gold were Remus, Hermione, Lily, Parkinson, Keller, and Snape.

Slughorn beamed at the three cauldrons bubbling before him. "Excellent, excellent, I award each of you fifteen potions for outstanding work on the Felix Felicis and as a bonus I shall allow each of you to bottle a small sample of your concoction but do not use it for anything like school election, Quidditch matches or any organized competition."

Everyone went to clean up their ruined potions and cauldrons and those who passed got to bottle it and take the vials with them. Keller finished placing her sample and tucking it in her bag before turning to Snape and see that he hadn't filled his up. She grabbed the ladle again and poured the potion in Snape's vial before making the potion disappear and the cauldron clean as a whistle. She set his next to him and he looked at the vial and then at her like he was expecting something to happen.

"What?" She said after she finished placing all the leftover material back in the cupboard and stuffing her things in her bag. "Did you think I poisoned it or something?"

"No but why would you be giving it to me?"

"Because haven't you been listening to what Slughorn said, you get to keep a free sample and you had been ok to at least help with given me the instruction, sort of, but still here." Before Snape had a chance to say something Keller got up and grabbed her bag. She followed after her cousin and the other Marauders, still unaware that Snape was still watching her and had reluctantly taken the potion and secretly hid it in his pocket.

* * *

Keller and Hermione were heading to the Great Hall with everyone just as they were about to eat when a wave of nausea suddenly washed over them, causing them to choke and sputter. 

"Sonja, are you all right? You look pale." Remus had turned to see Hermione holding her stomach while looking ready to throw up. The same could be said of Keller as she seemed to turn Slytherin green and holding her hand to her mouth while leaning against the wall.

Oh shit! Their bodies were rejecting the food they had this morning but how, why, they only ate about—her stomach spasm and tighten as thought it was being stretched inside her right now.

Dear Merlin, this was worse than she ever imagined. A cold sweat was breaking out and she thought any minute she would retch out everything until it was emptied and then…

Oh no…Keller told her that blood was the only sustainable food for them.

What if the only thing she could want was blood and she doubt that the clone's blood was invented and developed yet since they were in the 1970s! Shit!

"Hey are you two alright?" They could heard everyone concern but that was of little importance to them as they had to get away from everyone and find something to keep from attacking and sucking away half the student body.

Dumbledore. They had to go see Dumbledore and fast.

"We-we got to go!" Hermione said, the words rushing out of her mouth as she grabbed Keller and hurried away before anyone could stopped them as they ran all the way to the Headmaster's office, shouting the password and barging in without knocking. The headmaster looked up at them, "Ms. Corvin, Ms. Lucian, what is it? Is something the matter?"

"Professor we have a major prob—" Hermione blurted out before Keller put it more bluntly as she slump down to the ground and emptied her stomach of the undigested breakfast on his floor. "…blem." Phineas Black along with the other portraits saw what happened and had a look of disgust on his face at the mess. "And I told her to keep that mouth of hers shut…"

* * *

"Oh my I see this is a problem." Dumbledore said after he had first conjure two buckets, in case Hermione, which she did as well after and Keller, and then clean the mess by the door and after the girls had gotten rid of what had been left explain to Dumbledore of their condition. 

"You cannot rely on food, other than perhaps raw meats or blood, wouldn't agree in your system if that's correct. But I'm surprised it happened after your third class, which was potions you said although with some cases students usually feel nausea or sick with what they are brewing..."

Both girls felt depleted and sick with nothing in their empty stomachs. Hermione never felt so hungry before as of now and she had to restrain herself from attacking the headmaster, seeing his blue veins showing in his pale skin, pumping blood.

For Merlin sake's he's her headmaster and now she wanted was to drain him dry.

"Professor is there any way that I don't know to help us." Dumbledore stood up from his seat and placed a finger on his lips, thinking. "There might be perhaps…" Then walking to the cabinet where an assortment of items were stacked until he pulled out a small box and set it on the table. On the lid showed like an Egyptian like woman with two lions on the side of her.

"I do believe this may work." He set it out in front of them and opened the box. Inside sat two ruby stones. Or at least they looked like stones.

"These happen to be Sphinx hearts. Said to be the most tangible part of the Sphinx. It was once said that if consumed, that the person would be allow to eat anything or anyone it wants, if a person was a cannibal hopefully not for you two in this situation, without feeling ill or allergic. Also was used for poison testing back in Egyptian times. Now I had been given these by an old colleague who had done autopsy on maybe one or two dead sphinx but sometimes the organs were still useful after being frozen and preserved and wanted me to have in case. But seeing as I don't and you two need it more then by all means."

He pushed the box in front of them like if he was offering them candy and Keller and Hermione look to one another reluctant.

"I'll take it first." Keller grabbed one, holding it in her hand and took a small bite, trying to swallow then another until it was gone. Dumbledore watched and waited for a minute before pushing a bowl of sweets in front of her.

"Chocolate frogs." Keller took one and held it between her thumb and middle finger before take a bite off the head and swallowed. They waited again longer and Keller didn't feel anything.

"Whew that's a relief." Hermione ate hers too and then Dumbledore produce a goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Bottoms up." She said drinking it down and feeling no wave of nausea or churning stomach as it went down, making her drain the whole thing down in one gulf. After taking another bite or sip and seeing no sudden changes, they smiled and thanked the headmaster.

"Now I should warn you that though this allows you to eat normal foods, you also have to have your other nutrients to sustain remember? I'll look upon to seeing one or two trustworthy staff member and ask them to help in this case. Professor Kettleburn from Care of Magical Creatures or Hagrid, our gamekeeper. They'll most likely take you to the Forbidden forest to hunt and feed but not to take too much, just enough to satiate yourselves. Also whatever you do, do not drink the unicorn or centaur's blood.

Centaurs are not too kind to vampires and seeing as you're half will matter to them. Unicorn's blood will curse you if you dare to take their life from them. Understand that you have to keep it to yourselves from letting your craving get the best of you around your fellow students." The girls nodded. "Good now you should hurry down to the Great Hall for lunch, they'll hopefully serve some kidney pie and roasted chicken…" and he dismissed them and they headed to the Great Hall where everyone had been waiting for them.

"What happened, it look like you girls were going to spew the hallway and Filch would have been pissed!"

Keller gave a cold glare over at Sirius when she sat down. "Nice way of putting it but for your information, me and my cousin had had the stomach viruses before we got here and are still getting over it thank you very much for being very inconsiderate and discreet!" She stacked her plate with roast beef and chicken and eating it, not wanting to make any conversation with him or anyone else at the moment. Hermione saw Sirius's shocked and befallen face and thought she should probably have a talk with her cousin on being nicer to him.

Remus looked over to her with a look of concern plaster on his face. "You sure you're all right?"

Hermione saw his eyes were filled with worry and she almost thought she could stare into them forever before saying, "Yeah, we went to see Madam Promfrey and she gave us some medicine and we feel much better now. She's really the best isn't she?" She thought this would be better than telling them about eating a Sphinx heart and how they would have to go to the forbidden forest to hunt at night. As soon as everyone finished eating, they discussed what Professor Kettleburn was going to be teaching this year.

"I hope its something that likes to eat Slytherin or at least be cool and scary looking." Sirius said as he and everyone walked out towards the grounds, close to where Hagrid's hut was and saw the big giant waiting by the smaller man next to him.

"Today we are going to be learning about Hippocampus and will be setting each and everyone one of you to raise one of their tadfoals." He said to the class as some of the girls squeal while the boys and Keller included groan. Everyone followed the teacher and Hagrid but Keller stayed behind and smelled something distinct in the air close to where the hut was behind.

"You go ahead. I'll catch up to you." Hermione looked unsure but Keller told her to go as she made her way past the pumpkin patch, close to where the forbidden forest was.

She was nearing it when she heard a hoarse whining and laughter and leering as she got closer and saw through the clearing. Three young boys, no wait they were centaurs!

The centaur boys were teasing and kicking down a small black foal with bat-like wings quivering in pain and fear.

"Oy Fredrik let me have a go!" A golden-hair youth said as the black one and red turn to him. Keller watched as Fredrik said, "Sure Isaac." And back away as Fredrik went to make a kick at its chest. The creature whined piteous while the boys cruelly laugh and Keller had enough. _They want something to laugh about well I'll give them something._

"Hey Jackasses!" She cried as she stepped in and saw all three heads turn to her. Fredrik looked to her and stroll over, supposedly the leader. "Oh it's just a witch from that school. What do you want?"

"I want you to leave that poor creature alone now or else." The boys looked at her and laughed. "Or else what? You're going to go and cry like a girl."

Keller smirked. "No I'm going to teach you boys a lesson." And she moved so fast that one second she was standing there the next she was behind the red haired centaur and gave a swift kick to his hind legs. He screamed while the two turn to look before she appeared in front of Isaac and hit him hard in the chest then turning to make a move on Fredrik.

Fredrik seeing his two friends down and to see the girl, her eyes black not brown anymore and pulling back her lips, showing her fangs and hissed. He paled and started to run. Isaac looked at her and the same reaction.

"Vampire!" And he and the other boy followed after their fallen leader. Keller watched them go before turning her attention to the wounded horse. She approached it slowly.

"It's ok; I'm not going to hurt you…" She said, trying to see how badly its' wounds were. The horse tilt its' head and stared with white shining eyes as she bend down and looked to the gaping wound on its' chest. The ribs didn't look broken but there was a shallow cut that needed healing. She looked to see if anyone was around and quickly bit her wrist until a good amount of blood was in her palm and spread it over its chest. Slowly the gapping wound closed then disappeared, leaving no trace of a scar to show, and then looked over the rest of it.

Nothing but bruises and probably a slight broken wing but otherwise it looked fine. "Well I guess you better go back to your herd then, I bet your own mom is worried sick for you? Don't let yourself get push around by those stupid jerks, go home okay."

_Great I'm talking to it like it can understand me; I must be really going nuts …_She pat its head, stroking the midnight mane then made to head back to her class before she got caught.

* * *

"There you are, I was starting to wonder what was taking you so long. What happened to you?" Hermione whispered as Keller made to stand next to her as Kettleburn finished explaining about the tadfoal and the ways of raising it. "I'll explain later ok?" She and Keller moved over to the one assign to them and just as Keller was taking down the notes while Hermione gave the foal its milk, her mind mostly now on that creature she just help and wonder how it was doing right now. She heard a shriek and many people turned their heads to see what the screaming was about and many gasp and some trying to make a cross across their hearts at the thing they saw approaching. 

It was that black winged horse Keller saved and it was limping over to where they were. Some looked confused as they couldn't see it or tell what it was, others backing away to keep it from touching them.

"It's a Threstal. Don't let it come near you…bad omen…means death…"

Everyone was whispering to one another as the Threstal moved closer to their class, everyone backing as far away from it to keep it from coming closer but its eyes were on Hermione and Keller. They saw Keller stand up and walked towards it and placed her hand out to it like a dog sniffing a stranger it wasn't sure to trust. Professor Kettleburn heard all the commotion and saw Keller and the Threstal and noticed the blood on her hand.

"Ms. Corvin you're bleeding!" Keller hadn't taken any notice before the Threstal sniffed it and slowly licked the blood off, its tongue, warm and rough tickling her skin. Kettleburn was going to pull her away when the Threstal turn and stared coldly at him and hissed in his direction.

"Um I don't think that's wise professor." Remus was saying as he noticed how loyal yet wild looking it was in the threstal's eyes just now. Keller continued to pet him while whispering softly to calm it down. When it did, it circle around her, rubbing its' head against her like a happy cat.

"Oh 'oy, I think that Thre'stal thinks its' your mum now Ms. Core'vin." Hagrid said as he noticed the way the Threstal was acting. Half the class still didn't know what was the big deal was as they couldn't see it while others did and were staring at Keller with horrid-filled eyes.

"Miss Corvin, did you by any chance allow this Threstal to taste your blood?" Hermione looked at her with concern and Keller was going to tell the professor that she did it to herself but thought better, "I had a rough in with some twigs and got scratch by a couple when I found it by the forest and I had to see if it was all right but—"

"You what! You went to the Forbidden Forest when it is off limits!" Everyone looked half surprised and half impressed that she did. "You went in the forest where you could've been killed!"

"I didn't go into the heart of the forest sir, just close to where I saw it begin tortured and—"

"No excuse! Twenty points from Gryffindor and detention!" He said then looked to the Threstal where it was neighing-hissing at him. "Hagrid I think you should take it back to the forest."

"Professor!" Keller said as she looked to him. "Sir he's weak and malnourished and if he goes back there, he'll die by nightfall. Please, let me take care of it." Kettleburn seem to be thinking this through then turn and said, "Fine, you'll be raising that Threstal instead of tadfoal with Ms. Lucian, and by yourself with Hagrid to answer any question on how to raise it as he'll need to take this one to be fed. I'm sure one or two of the Threstals we have can become a surrogate mother to it."

"Yes 'ir' but we'll have to 'atch out 'or Tenebrus 'ough, he 'ight feel 'reaten 'ith a'other 'ale in the 'erd." He said as he tried to get the small Threstal but snarled at him and went behind Keller. Keller stroke his mane, doing her best to calm him and said, "I think I better go with him."

"Yes you must and I will want a full two parchments on the ways of raising a Threstal, same time when the tadfoals report are due on Friday." He turned back to everyone, "Now back to your Tadfoals this instant!" They did but some were whispering to one another as to what just happened.

Keller didn't return until the end of class where Hermione and the rest of the marauders were asking her many questions at once.

"So how are you going to do it?" Lily asked when Keller return to the group when class was let out and they had only a few more classes to go then dinner and then heading to the dormitory. "How are you going to be raising a Threstal with your classes?"

"Simple, Kettleburn decided I can go during class and after dinner and then return before curfew." They were heading for the north tower for Divination, which was to be the last class between Keller and Hermione before they had to head off to their two different classes with one of the guys. Climbing up the ladder one by one through the ceiling trapdoor and enter the room.

When Keller came in first, she grabbed her nose and was gagging at the strong smell coming in the room and Hermione was following Keller's example as her sense heightens and the strong smell of burning incense and fumes hit like an impending brick wall.

_**God how much perfume does one need? Somebody could die choking on this stuff.**_

_**I couldn't agree with you more but listen go grab that table next to the window over there and open it a crack. **_

Keller, without another word, rushed over and grabbed it before anyone else did and Hermione joined her as they opened the window and breathed and took time to enjoy the fresh cleanness of the outside air while everyone was taking their seats and their teacher came in.

Professor Trelawney looked exactly like Hermione remember, her huge glasses that enlarge her eyes, making her look rather like an insect, still very thin, even spindly-looking. Her clothesgauzy with spangled shawl and many chains and beads, bangles and rings. Trelawney stared around the room, seeing everyone gather and then said in a misty soft voice. "My inner eye has told me that today we have two new students with us." She looked around and spotted Hermione and Keller. "Welcome my dears, the divine spirits tell me you two will be having some foreseeing coming your way." Keller looked at her grimly and when her back was turn, she mouth to Hermione, 'Crazy'.

_**I know I had to spend almost half a year, listening to her babble nonsense. I was lucky enough to get out of there while I could but now I have to take this all over again.**_

**_Don't worry; at least I'm here for you. _**Hermione smiled and mouth her thanks. Trelawney was now speaking to the class about the lesson they were going to learn.

"Sometimes it said you can look into someone's eyes to see their inner soul, but in rarer cases to most, we can peer past that and pierce through the veil of one's own mind and see their past or possibly their future of what is to become." The students started mumbling to themselves and Trelawney silenced them.

"Now I want each and every one of you to partner with the person next to you, hold their hands and stare deeply into their eyes and do not blink, it will break the connection." Some people look very reluctant because many were boys sitting together and didn't like the idea of holding another guy's hand or staring into their eyes.

Keller rolled her eyes and ignored this as she and Hermione's hands reached across the table and held them. Finally everyone eventually did and Trelawney went to see how people were doing and asking what they saw.

"All I see is his eyes staring deeply in mine in a color that remind me of brownies. Oh dear Merlin, don't tell me my future is going to make me step out of the closet!" Sirius joked as he and James were partnered together and everyone laughed at his joke. Keller snorted at this and continued staring at Hermione. **_This is so gay…_**

**_I know tell me about it…nothing I can make of yours, Keller. _**Finally Trelawney reached their table and asked how they were progressing.

"Nothing for my future. Must mean its still on hold or something." Keller said and Trelawney scowled and asked to see her hand. She look intensely in her palm, sometimes tracing over it then asked to see Hermione's. She was studying harder on hers then said, "Now I see, your hands tells me that this would never have work as your life, family and love lines are both completely different and need someone with the same lines like your to see deeper." She left them and went searching about the room until she came back with Remus.

"Mr. Lupin line connect with your." She pointed to Hermione. "And Mr. Black with yours." Keller looked like she wanted the floor to eat her as she was practically dragged from her seat to where James had been sitting until he was moved elsewhere in the class and Sirius was now sitting opposite her. She sighed; she knew that she would have to get this done and over with.

**_Remind me to kill that old fraud… _**Keller reach out and took Sirius's hands in her, feeling a strange electric wave by contact and passing it as slight nerves and looked up into his eyes then felt something happened. Scenes swirled in her mind like silvery-blue, like his eyes as they came and wrapped themselves around her until a clear image came into her mind.

* * *

"_Traitor mudblood lover!" A woman shrilled voice cried out to a boy who laid flat on the ground after the terrible torture of his father who had not only used an unforgivable curse on him but physical beatings. _

_Trying to beat the crap out of his muggle loving son. _

_Sirius, a cut over his left brow and blood beginning to pour from his lips as he stared disgusting at his so called family, the Blacks. Mostly he stared at his parents. Every year the same thing, the same beating, the same crap. Well he wasn't going to take it anymore._

_He gritted his teeth, feeling them bite into his gum and then spat the blood out and said hatefully at them. _

"_I don't bloody care about your stupid prejudice you have against witches or wizards or any people who aren't bloody pureblood! I'm glad I never got to be in that damn house with those slimy Slytherin like the rest of the bloody family! All you cared was how better you were than other witches or wizards who aren't even purer and call them lower in status. Well your purity is nothing but a bunch of bullocks like the rest of you. You can stuff your goddamn preaching of 'Purebloods' up your bloody asses!" _

"_You're no son of mine!" The woman, his so called mother yelled while her husband looked ready to give him another taste of his fist but he had had enough. _

"_Well I wish I wasn't but I guess we can't always get what we wanted right mother?" He said 'mother' with loathing and watched as both his parent's eyes blazed with fury before his father started screaming at him to go to his room and get out of his sight. _

"_Gladly!" and went upstairs, locking his door and started packing his things in his trunk and grabbing enough money to take with him to take the Knight Bus and head to the Potter's._

_**At least someone treats me better than my own goddamn family**, Sirius thought as he concentrated more on his packing than the tears that threaten to fall…_

* * *

Keller was being pulled back as someone was calling her name and felt herself looking into the eyes of one Sirius Black as she let go of his hands. 

_So that's why he's called a traitor_, she recalled what Malfoy had said to her and Hermione when they had been walking away from him. Sirius's entire family had been sorted into Slytherin except himself and his family had been bloody well pissed off since. A hand was waved in front of her face.

"Hey Keller!" Keller blinked twice before looking to the owner of the hand and saw Hermione waiting for her by her side. "Class's over finally, time to get moving."

"Oh right..." She grabbed her bag and followed Hermione down the ladder, once staring behind to see everyone else go down. Once they reached the bottom, she grabbed Hermione and pulled her to the side, pretending to be whispering so no one could bother them as they talk in private.

_**Is it true then? That Sirius's entire family had been in Slytherin, everyone but him and considers him a traitor?**_

Hermione looked behind her to see Remus was the first one down the ladder, followed by James then Lily and no Sirius yet before she nodded her head to confirm her suspicion. **_Yes Keller it's true but don't you dare say anything about it! You positively cannot say you know! _**

**_Don't worry I won't. _**When Sirius and the rest of the class had got down from the upstairs class they joined the two girls, heading to their last two classes.

"I'll see you later in the Dorms then before dinner." She waved and watched Keller and Sirius and the others head off to their classes while Remus and Hermione stood in the hall together.

"Well I guess we better be on our way then." He offered out his arm and Hermione reached for it.

Like a perfect gentleman, she couldn't help but not imagine what any girl would give for someone like him who acted and behaved towards a girl and treat them like a lady.

But all girls ever care for was looks and popularity like James or Sirius, or in many cases money. She had been one of those love-struck fools, well more like crush struck over her second year defense the dark arts with Lockhart, god she could never forget that. What had she been thinking at the time? That phony fraud! She looked to Remus again and saw that he made her heart flipped and feel her face becoming red by the minute.

Ok so she was now having a crush on her future professor. It was so wrong on so many levels. It was breaking one of the rules of time traveling and she didn't know how she got here in the first place.

_Whatever you do, don't get emotions involved with someone from the past. Just keep telling yourself that and you'll do fine Mione._

She was so lost in her thought that Remus was calling her 'name'. "Sonja, um Sonja we're here." Hermione looked and saw that they were standing outside their classroom. She blushed, realizing she must've made herself look like a fool in front of him, "Oh sorry, just thinking about some things, some really important things."

"It's ok, nothing to worry I'm sure, you can take a seat with me and copy my notes if you need to. Professor Kilburn is very understanding so he'll go easy on you since you're new and all."

"All right then." She said as she and Remus stepped into the classroom together and took a seat next to one another.

Arithmancy and Ancient Runes passed by quickly as she and Remus made their way to the staircases and headed to the Fat lady who was speaking to a neighbor, Violet before Remus interrupt them, "Lion's Roar." The fat lady opened and he and Hermione stepped in. She saw that the common room looked exactly as how it was back in her time and was about to head to her room upstairs, realizing she was to be new and not knowing which stairway lead to which. "Um Remus, which one do I take to head to the girl's room."

"It's the one on the left." She said thanks and went upstairs and saw to her surprise Lily was already there and that there were four trunks by four beds. She wondered who else was here as she took one of the empty beds between Lily's and another. Lily looked up from her book, seeing Hermione get on her bed and said, "Good to see you, seems like we're the only ones here so far."

"Yeah tell me about it." She said lying down on the bed to which in the future would still be hers. She then looked to the four other beds lying on the opposite side and pointed to them. "Whose are they?"

"Oh they're Serena Donavan and Alice Monroe, Mary McQueens and her twin sister Angelica. Serena's a beater along with Sirius and Alice is our new chaser in Quidditch. James happens to be captain now and is probably going to be setting many practices for the new team soon as he needs all the player he could get after so many dropped out."

"Dropped out why?" They turn to see Keller coming in, dropping her bag to the remaining bed and jump on it, staring at Lily. Lily looked at her confused. "Because of…He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Don't you know?" Keller raised an eyebrow. "Come again?"

"He-Who-Mustn't-Be-Named!" Keller looked over at Hermione to see if she could make her understand what Lily was saying. Seeing as she had no choice she told her. **_Voldemort._**

"Vold-Moldy. What kind of name is that?" Hermione and Lily looked at her peeved, "Not Vold-Moldy, Voldemort! He happens to be the darkest wizard coming into power and the entire wizarding world is afraid of him."

Keller rolled her eyes. "So why exactly should someone be afraid of a name, especially a name that sound so stupid?" She didn't see the paleness on Lily's face but say, "You can't always be afraid of someone whose name you think strikes fear in your heart. My mother once said fear is what gave the enemy power over you and to have nothing to fear but fear itself and I have for one don't think that a simple name will have me cowering in the shadows."

"But he is dangerous! He kills muggles, muggle-born, and wizards that dare oppose and stand in his way! He uses unforgivable curses on them." Keller ignore her and pulled a book from out of her bag, a book that Hermione saw the cover to that of a comic and thought that Keller should immediately put back in her bag that instant but didn't as she turn the pages and read to herself. The cover showed a Guy Fawkes mask, grinning to the reader as if sharing a mysterious secret with one who reads its' pages.

"Vi Veri Veniversum Vivus Vici." She said after a moment of silence and the two looked over at her, not really understanding what she had just said. "By the power of truth, I, while living, have conquered the universe." She looked up from her book to them. "My favorite motto by this character 'V'. It means 'To cheat the devil' as he who cheats anyone else in giving them reason to fear and making them weak and fall prey to his whims. And I don't plan to believe that this Vold-moldy guy is going to get me running scared because I bet his name is bogus as well." She said turning to the next page and reading on.

Hermione wanted to pluck the book from her hands and tell her to put it away before someone ask to read it and see the copyrighted date and such but when she turned around she saw something in Lily's eyes. They seem to hold deep thought as she took the words of what Keller had said.

"Do you really believe that? Even with what's happening?" She said turning to look at Hermione for a moment and thinking of what her cousin said and then speaking for herself.

"I think that what one person or wizard can do is try and believe in themselves and find the courage to stand for what they fight for the cause and hoping in others to believe like them for the truth for justice to prevail and see to light overcomes darkness when they know history can repeat over and over again but one can learn their mistake and find new ends to help stop the battle from going any further or losing more people in the war."

"What my cousin is trying to say is don't let fear overcome you, become strong in numbers and you'll kick his dark ass off his high horse when he thinks too high and mighty of himself."

Lily was silent a moment then nodded her head assuring. "You're right. You're absolutely right. Someday someone will do just that and He-Who-Mustn't-Be-Named will fall off on his bloody ass." And the three laughed at the thought of Voldemort indeed falling on his ass while the hero kicked it to high heaven, only Hermione knowing the truth that someday indeed that Harry would do just that.

**

* * *

Blue Kitsune**: Well here's Chapter 5 posted and thanks to my editor and myself had it all work out and I promise for all my other readers for my other stories that I will get back to the swing of things as soon as I can. Chapter 6 will be posted later when I finish it up. Keep reviewing! Oh and to answer anyone's question as to why some were seeing the Threstal, well it's easy as some of them had already seen a death in the family or something so work with me on that.


	7. Chapter VI

Chapter VI

* * *

Keller had to wait after dinner before she had to go to the Astronomy tower with other kids while tomorrow was going to be the weekend and some students were going to either lounge around the castle or have a go at Hogsmeade or whatever. 

Hermione was wondering who her Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was and looked to Remus as he was putting some chicken on his plate, asking him who the DADA was.

"Oh that's going to be Miss Valerious that sitting by Dumbledore. She's good and has a way of making anyone feel welcome." He pointed to the staff table where on the right sat a woman with long black hair was talking with the headmaster. Her face looked almost familiar and she couldn't exactly point it out until the woman turned around and she saw herself looking at Keller's mother.

_No way, that can't be! _The woman, Valerious stare at her longer than she should have liked but then turn to answer a question that McGonagall was asking her. Hermione turn to Remus and asked about the other classes that were on their agenda, trying to shake awkward feeling she was sensing.

The professor, Valerious and Keller's mother could have passed off as each other strangely, so weird…

"Well Sprout is the Herbology teacher and you should be careful and watch out for some of the plants she has growing in the greenhouses. Binns is our history teacher whose a ghost by the way and who can bloody well bore you through class but stay awake because he'll give tests on the subject you fell asleep on."

"I know its like that for my friends whenever—" She stopped as she realized she was almost telling Remus how her friends fell asleep in Binns' class. "Our professor keeps talking on and on about the subject and not making sense to them. I think they thought the professor only did that just to give an excuse to waste time."

Remus looked unsure but agree with her on their friends both thinking their teachers having more air to blow to waste class time. "I guess so that we're the only few who write the notes down and are able to pass that class luckily."

Hermione nodded and they went to finish their meal and said goodbye to Keller and Sirius as they went to the Astronomy tower together, Keller being quiet and not listening to Sirius chattering but following beside him. Remus and Hermione went to where the staircases were and he had to go to the Heads' room on the next few floor.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow then. Goodnight Remus."

He waved to her, "Goodnight Sonja." He and Hermione parted and she went to the Fat Lady and said the password and headed up to her room. She sat on her bed, thinking about the last few hours, how she and Remus got through the classes together, the way he held her hands in his back in Divination and stared into his blue eyes. A slight intense shiver went down her spine as she recalled what she had seen.

She had seen his memories all right. She saw where he gotten bitten when he was little, the fear and shame of becoming a lycan once a month, having to go through the torture and pain of transforming and craving the taste of flesh, the nightmare and horror of it all.

_

* * *

Remus was sitting in a dark corner of the room, watching the moonlight shine slowly in. He thought that if he could avoid it then maybe he wouldn't change and be safe. But that had been a vain attempt; even with the moonlight not shining on him just yet he could already feel the change happening. _

_I wish I hadn't gone out that night, then none of this happened. The horrid memory of running in the woods, late after dark, his heart beating fast as the wolf chased after him and tripping on a stray branch then feeling it razor-sharp teeth embedded his flesh. As if a painful reminder, the moon reached to him, touching him, washing him with the cold light and the last thoughts he could think of was why this had to happen to him before the wolf took over him. _

* * *

Poor Remus…She tried to not imagine that for what he must go through had to lead up to the life he had. If only she could tell him she knew how he felt. 

_But you can't you know because that would be like telling him his future and fate and then how would you explain knowing his lycanthrope nature?_

She sighed as a part of her mind was right on that and she was still new to her hybrid nature by which she wasn't sure of unless Keller told her more or trust roughly on her instincts but she prefer to have Keller being the safer choice of the two.

And speaking of the devil…

"By the bloody Elder's Ass!"Hermione sat up in startle, expecting something other than this from her cousin, seeing the door thrown open and then Keller storming in, fuming and looking ready to bitch or bite someone's head off if one or the two mattered.

She tossed her bag on her bed hard, almost making it shake the frame but walked around the room, throwing her fists and ranting to herself. Hermione wasn't sure why but she could hear the word 'snogging' and guess who her anger was directed to.

"…One minute I'm minding my own damn business, listening to Miss Sinistra explaining what I had to do with that telescope with_ him_ as no goddamn help as he was too busy flirting with this blond floozy. I was like '_good, let him flirt with that girl whatever and don't let him bother me_'.

"I was doing fine with it and than I looked over my shoulders to adjust the knobs for the right position for Venus and then I see him and that skank making out in the middle of the bloody class and not caring if anyone saw! And you know what he saw me looking and did it on purpose just to get me pissed! Well it fucking work for thinking 'how to annoy Keller Corvin by being your bloody stupid, flirty self!'"

She hits her fist against the brick wall, leaving in a deep dent as she pulled it back, some crumbling debris while marching her way to the bed.

"If I see him or that tramp swiping spit again, I'll do something that will make the battle of the Alps look like that was mere child's play!" She said stomping around, trying to calm down and Hermione rolled her eyes and then went to inspect the damage while her cousin flop down on her bed.

"_Reparo_," And the wall looked as good as it was before she turn to her, "Honestly Keller, don't let yourself get all peeve over what Sirius does…" Keller, sitting on her bed, reading her book and trying to find her iPod player to listen to some music, didn't hear what she said as she kept saying to herself, 'Damn arrogant bloody asshole, son-of-a-bitch Black…'

"It's not going to do you any good to try that Kell, anything electronic won't work here inside these grounds. It's in _Hogwarts: A History_ and I read that book a million times to know."

Keller found her iPod and had her wand point at it and then pressed play and music started beating instantly and she put her headphones on.

She knew she was trying to ignore the world around her and close it off like she sometime did whenever she felt moody or upset. She had seen it a few times when she was in her state of mind, on inventing a weapon or thinking of her past when she spent the last few days back at that apartment.

The music was blaring loud inside her head as she tried to speak with her through the mind connection.

**_Please put those away before someone comes in and sees them._** Keller ignored her and flip the next page to her comic book and continue reading, or at least pretend as Keller's thoughts came barging in to her in waves of hot white anger. **_Keller! Put those away now this instant!_**

**_Fine I'll put them away if you bloody SHUT UP! _**Keller pressed 'stop' and placed both the book and iPod back in her bag and looked towards her cousin with a look that had a scary expression that would rival even her mother's once fearful Death Dealer face when she looked ready to bust a few with her Berettas. It could be said the same with her as the saying goes, 'like mother like daughter'.

Hermione sighed, knowing she was going to have to find a way to easy the tension before her cousin's patience run thin and there would be an issue to deal with. She ask when they should get going for their 'night' feeding, turning Keller's thoughts away from Sirius on something that was vital to them on their part.

"I think we can go to the forest after I check how Orion is doing." Hermione looked confused and question who she could possibly know in one day but remember the Threstal foal Keller found and guess it must be its' name. She didn't want to dare possibly mention that Sirius middle name was 'Orion', knowing she might have another bitch fit, maybe even worse than the last one and she doubt a broken wall would be the least of their worries.

"…So I think with Hagrid's help we'll do all right." She said and then turned to look at her with an expression of concern. "You ok? You haven't been feeling out of it have you?"

Hermione shook her head, not understanding what she was saying. "What do you mean?"

"Well ever since your first transformation, I wanted to see how you were handling it, any sudden moment where you're feeling angry or being scared that caused you to change: like your eyes to jet-black or having talons extend and sharpened from your fingertips. My dad did it a lot a few times and I saw how it worked and wonder if it was happening for you yet."

Hermione hadn't really thought about that, not since that night. It seem so long ago now but she did remembered the two voices, Sonja's and Lucian's speaking to her, to look at the moonlight and accept her blood. Was the full moon the only way to trigger it or was there more to it.

She looked to Keller, "No, not that I think I do because I'm usual more calm and rational and because well my first transformation was because of the full moon I think. How about you, how did you transform, did you have the full moon to change—"

"No I'm afraid there was no moon that triggered my transformation and I'm not entirely sure if that will always work. Lycans have been doing it without the moon for more than centuries before you or me were born. My mother once told me, 'The moon no longer held her sway on the lycans' meaning you can transform, with or without the full moon. Mine was completely different, you could say…"

She walked across the room to where the window was and stare outside at the night and catching a glimpse of the first few stars appearing in the sky.

Staring at a night like the one that happened about five years ago…

"My change, my metamorphosis happened when all I could think was seeing 'them' kill my parents, my father's corpse riddle with bullets and my mother…"

Judging from her body language and what she glimpsed of her expression, she seriously didn't want to talk about it. Too painful to her to speak of what happened.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to…" She said but Keller did anyway, in a soft voice, as if making a confession and only to allow Hermione hear what she was about to say as if afraid someone else would hear it even if she said in a silent whisper.

"They came to our house, the Death Dealers. They had cut the power and the alarm system we had set up around the perimeter but my parents were always were on high alert even when we thought things were safe and nobody knew where we were and must've sense them coming in before I did.

I felt something was wrong and thought I should've stayed in my room, hide under the bed or someplace where I couldn't be found but I'm sure they would have later anyway and killed me. But I went downstairs, being careful to be not heard, telling myself that no one was really here other than mom and dad and were probably doing a routine check or something and I trip on one of the steps and fell onto the ground and the first thing I saw was my father staring at me.

Keller was breathing harder, it seem to choke her as the next words came out, "I saw his chest covered in bullet holes and there was so much blood pooling around him, on me as I moved backwards but still staring at him…his eyes glazed over, seeing no more love and compassion showing, just horror and pain.

"I was staring at him for so long, not believing what I was seeing and then screamed, I shouldn't have but I did, it alert my mother right away along with the other Death Dealers. She race out of the room she and the other were shooting and grab me and taking me away from my dad's body."

"All I could hear was myself screaming, 'Daddy! Dad!' My mother was too concern over my own safety when she should have kept her eyes open on the other dealer for any firing shots. She was the best Death Dealer any vampire had ever known but she had changed thanks to dad and me and had wanted to see that no harm ever came to us. She lost my dad; her husband but she wouldn't lose me. She would rather die fighting to protect me from them.

"I heard two-three bullets shot, they caught her in the chest, she stumble and fell and let go of me as I roll away while she struggle to hide and shield me and tried to squeeze off a few more shots. She protect me while the Dealer got her and…"

Keller winced and looked down at her hand and saw that it had changed, black skin and sharp talons appear, covered in her blood and turning around to stare at Hermione with jet-black eyes.

"The death of my father and mother trigger my transformation, waking up the dormant beast that had laid within but this was different, it wasn't anything I ever had known to become. All I knew was that I wanted was two things in that horrifying moment, after watching my own mother died before my eyes: blood and vengeance." She closed her eyes and opened them to where they were hazel once more but the claws remained.

"I got my vengeance but the taste of blood still linger and remains to this day in me, knowing it was saying that I was to hunt and kill for my own salvation. My own damn salvation."

Hermione went over and touched her shoulder, "It's okay Keller, I'm so sorry to hear that happen to you…" Keller was half listening to what she saying before she told Hermione to give her some space and went outside to the common room for a moment and then look towards the girls' room then at the fire inside the fireplace.

"If only you knew what really happened Mione…if you did, then you would hate me as much as I hate myself."

* * *

It was after curfew and once the people were asleep inside the castle, they headed to the grounds to meet by Hagrid's hut; he was to take Keller to the Threstal stall and later to the forest to feed with Hermione. 

"'Ell glad you're he're 'Eller. Little 'rion has been 'rying for yo' yo' 'now. He was too 'fraid of Tenebrus and the other thre'stal before yo' 'ere 'here." He then saw Hermione standing behind and looked with a bit of concerned over at Keller.

"Don't worry my cousin is here with me for you know with Dumbledore permission to go to the Forbidden Forest for, you know." She mentioned to see if the half-giant had been told and it seem he was as he nodded.

"Oh 'ight 'hen, after you tak'in care of 'rion, we go to the 'orest 'hen…" He took them to the far end where a large barn with a paddock was and open it and Hermione and Keller step in and enter, heading to where the last stall was and the small Threstal was lying in the hay, resting until it saw Keller and went to greet her.

"Hey Orion, how are you doing boy? You seem to be doing much better last time I checked. Yes, of course I miss you too, yes I did!" She laughed as it circled around her, nuzzling his head and neighing happy and she scratching his head.

"'Ell he 'ooked al'right but seem he had been al'ost beat'en and 'ike you said didn't have much to 'at." Hagrid said as he stepped towards them, looking down from being so big and tall. "I'm guessing the poor 'ing lost its' mum while in an 'ccident or got sep'arate 'rom his 'erd." Hagrid put one finger to pat Orion's head gently so as to not smoosh him who looked nervously at him. "Ain't yo' adorable, yes yo' are!"

Hagrid looked to Keller. "He seem to really 'ike yo'. I 'ope you raise it 'ell. If there's any'ing you ne'ed, let me 'now." He went to check the others and Keller turn to Hermione as she finished petting Orion. "He's very nice. And smart with how much he knew about Threstal and how to raise them when he helped me."

Hermione nodded. "I know, because he'll become a professor in my third year as the new Care of Magical Creatures."

"Shh!" Keller said, looking behind to see if Hagrid had heard what she said but was busy with one of the Threstal, Tenebrus, not paying attention to the two girls. She gave Hermione a look. **_And you'd told me to be careful of what I said._**

_**Well it was an accident, I mean I at first didn't think Hagrid would become a professor myself but then when I see the way he looks and care for them, I can tell he rather enjoys it. More than anything else in this world…**_

She scratched Orion behind the ears and watched as Keller conjured a bucket filled with some weird red liquid that had white milky swirls. Hermione stared at it, questioning what the weird liquid was. "What is that?"

"Blood milk. Threstal's milk mixed with animal's blood: ferrets, weasels, pigs, cows you get what I'm saying or do I have to say the whole list down," Hermione shook her head as Keller said, "Blood milk is used to feed him as he's not ready for solid food yet but when he is, he'll be able to eat animal flesh." Hermione look plainly grossed out while Keller simply shrugged it off and scoop the stuff with a ladle and placed it in a muggle-like baby bottle and held it out to Orion.

Orion nip the plastic nipple top and started to drink it while Keller went to stroke his back, "Good boy Orion, that's it. Make yourself nice and strong…"

She asked Hermione to fetch a bucket of water and some brushes and with the wave of her wand summon a bucket filled with water and soap with two scrubs and rags.

Keller rolled her sleeves up to her elbows and set to work on cleaning him up. The water was turn into a murky reddish brown as dry mud and blood was washed away revealing a beautiful ebony coat, black shining hooves and midnight wings. She was gentle on them as the one that had seem broken and that she knew how it felt when you scrubbed across one's own leathery wings.

When she finished, setting the bucket and brushes aside and about to grab a towel to dry him up, Orion shook up like a wet dog, spraying Hermione and Keller with water.

"Orion!" They laughed, ducking for cover before Orion finish, his tail giving off one last shake and moved and rubbed himself against Keller. "Great looks like I used my own robe as a drying towel!" And laughed again. Hagrid hearing the commotion went to see how they were doing.

"Ell, 'rion looks 'ood and clean." He said petting Orion's head again and turning to them. "I 'ink I better start 'aking yo to the fo'rest now, 'fore anyone sees yo. Don't 'ant to have to 'plain why I'm doing this or have Dumbledore to. He's too 'ood of a 'an for 'hat."

"Of course Hagrid, we don't want to cause any trouble for him either." They followed him to the back to his hut, while he grabbed his crossbow, 'in case of any danger' and Fang coming beside him as they exit it and headed to the forest. The girls left their robes and wore only their undershirt and jeans. Hagrid seem to not know much as too why they were going to the forest and knowing that they would have to tell someone of their nature it would be him first after Dumbledore.

"Hy'brids you 'ay, ne'ver 'eard of 'hem or met one." Hagrid said as he continued to walk as they told them their secret. "Act'ually I'm a halfling me self. Me mum was a giant'ess while me dad was a wi'zard. Dad died when I was se'cond year and me mum died long, long time ago after she left us when I was 'round three."

"I'm sorry to hear that Hagrid." Keller said sincerely, "We lost both our families too, not by accident either." Hermione could see that now Keller was on an understanding path with Hagrid and found another like them to relate to in being different.

_Same with Remus too, but he wasn't to know that_, Hermione thought sadly. Hagrid led them to where a clearing was.

"'Ow 'member 'hat Dumb'ledore 'old 'ou. No cen'aurs or uni'orns." The girls nodded and they began to transform.

At first Hermione thought it would be hard but then she felt the change come onto her again as if the moon was shining down on them like before.

Her bone shifted and changed and rearranged back into position, her skin turn darker and her body tissue changed to give muscle in her limbs making them firm and strong, almost unbreakable like steel. Hermione could feel the claws extended, her teeth lengthen and her senses heighten as they reached their peak.

Jet-black eyes open and saw Hagrid staring at them with wide eyes shock, his mouth hanging open. Fang hide behind him as Keller let out an inhuman growl that sounded cross between a wolf's howl and the screech of an enraged vampire bat.

Her wings snapped out of her back like before now only bigger and flexing as they stretched after being confided behind the robes all day. Hagrid looked at the two in astonishment.

"Miss 'Eller, Miss Sonja, is 'hat 'ally yo?" Hermione nodded and tried her best to speak but all she got was grunts and growls. She looked towards Keller for help and she nodded and said in a hoarse voice, "Yes it's us. Don't be afraid. This is just our form when we transform. Please don't be scared." Hagrid looked at them from one to the other before taking a deep breath and said, "All right but I have two quest'ions. What's it like to fly, you know with 'ings of course."

Keller smiled, not showing her fangs knowing it might frighten him even more. "It's like you can go as high to the heavens and see the whole place from high up. You would think you were bigger than everyone's else." This was to be true in later time when he would borrow Sirius' motorcycle years from now but believed in what she said.

"'Kay, and can I touch them, your 'ings?" She nodded and turned her back around, allowing him full view of them as he stroke one and ran his finger down, connecting to her veins and talon tips.

"They're bloody 'eautiful, reminds me of dragons' wings of course a lot bigger you know. I like dragons a lot." Keller turn back around and he looked to them both as he said, "Now 'ere should be lots of 'air game around so I sug'gest you be careful with the other magical creatures and I should pro'bably warn Aragog so not to get mess up with him." He said out loud although maybe he shouldn't have but Hermione knew from Harry and Ron's experience that they had once met the acromantula and his rather large family. They best stay clear of them then.

"'eet me back in this spot in about an 'our or so after you 'eed and don't kill them, just take small sips kay?" They nodded and Hermione ran while Keller flew as they got away from Hagrid and into the heart of the forest.

Hermione never felt so much alive as she ran, dodging the branches and vines and smelling the scent of the night while Keller flew above her like a shadow of darkness. It was almost like all this time she had been so locked away inside herself that all she needed to do was unleashed the beast and she was free and born for the night.

_**Now you know how I feel!**_ Keller did a back flip in the air before flying lower, closer to where Hermione was but still flying at immense speed. Small creature started and moved away from them or hid in the shadow, but they were small game and they needed something big and full of blood. Hermione instantly smell something wonderful that made her mouth water as she quicken her pace and saw in front of her a herd of deer close together.

_**Time for dinner! **_Keller knock one of them down with her feet before it had the chance to escape while Hermione pounce like a lioness over its' prey. She pressed her lips against its' neck, her fangs sliding out and bit deep while feeling the deer's fear quicken its' blood to gush into her mouth.

It tasted different than the clones' blood she was use to by now but she thought since this was an actually breathing mammal, it was easier to feel life and taste the sweet elixir than anything she ever imagine.

Keller seem to think so too as she pull back, her lips red and the blood dripping down her chin and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Hermione pulled back too but the deer's blood wasn't enough. She wanted more and had to resist gouging the beast again until it was sucked dry.

_**Relax, there's plenty of fair game as Hagrid said and we mustn't be glutton over it as you could probably kill without knowing and still won't be satisfy. Trust me on this.**_

Keller was right but the taste of live blood lingered and course through her body and she couldn't help to want more as they split off in different direction, searching and hunting for more prey. Hermione caught two more deer, a rabbit and a warthog. She was reluctant to let them go, feeling their tiny hearts beating inside her grasp, just minutes away from dying but she couldn't take something as small and weak like them, she maybe something other than a human but she didn't have the heart of a monster, neither did Keller but she didn't know much about her as she would have liked beside what she told of what happened to her parents.

Pretty soon, she probably would but Keller look to be the one keeping her secrets guarded than to reveal what they were. Whatever it was, she would respect her privacy but had to wonder about her until the times was right.

She and Keller went back, racing against one another to see who was the fastest and Keller won, wings down. **_I want a rematch next time!_**

_**Well bring it on then Mione! I can't wait to see your face fall again and again as I win! **_Keller land to the ground, her body transforming back to its' normal guise while her wings laid flat against her back and Hermione reach her side, in her normal form as well and follow Hagrid back to the ground. They grabbed their robes and covered themselves as best as they could, no detection of twigs or dirt clutching to them after they cast a cleaning spell but knowing a good morning shower would do the trick for most of their hard work and sweat.

They were saying goodnight to Hagrid, promising to see him again soon as they made their way inside the castle towards the staircases undetected.

When they got to the stairs however, Keller removed her robe and hand it to Hermione and wrap her arms around her and getting the picture, she wrap tight around her neck as Keller flew to the top of the stairs to the Gryffindor and stood in front of the painting while folding the wings to look like a cloak and having the talon tips hold together like a clamp. Hermione said the password, waking the fat lady from her slumber but was too tired and groggy to see who said it.

"Just get in before I shut the bloody door in your face…" She said still sleepy as Hermione and Keller crept in and went up the stairs to their room.

The four two other girls, Serena Alice and the McQueen twins were still fast asleep by the time they got in and change out of their clothes into pjs that the girls lend them.

_**We're going to have to get some clothes pretty soon cousin. I don't think I'll have an explanation to Serena as to why half her clothes are ripped in the back. **_

She and Serena were sharing clothes while Hermione shared with Alice and the McQueen sisters with their size and weight. She knew they would have to get their own stuff pretty soon and with the little money she had with her and with some paid by Dumbledore, it would have to be some second hand stuff they knew, but second hand was better than none or no clothes.

_**Tomorrow is Saturday, we'll convince Dumbledore to let us go shopping in Hogsmeade tomorrow. **_

Keller nodded as she yawned sleepily and buried herself under the covers of her bed.

"Hermione…" She whispered, knowing the other girls were too induce in sleep to hear her speak her cousin's true name. Hermione looked up and saw Keller gazing at her with her hazel eyes. "Do you think will be ever…to go back?"

She blinked. She was unsure herself but didn't want to upset her cousin with doubt or worry. Dumbledore was going to do everything in his power to get them to go back, she was certain for sure as he was a very powerful wizard who could do anything. She nodded. "Sure, we'll go back. Dumbledore will find a way I'm certain."

"You sure?" Hermione gave her a warm smile. "Positive, he'll find a way and we will be home in no time."

Home, yeah home where her parents were gone and then filled with a lifetime ahead of misery and loneness, was that what she wanted, and Keller? But they couldn't stay here; they had to go back to their time before they made any changes. She turn on her side and said goodnight and pull the curtains around her and Keller did the same.

Both were still awake and couldn't get to sleep, thinking unsure of their situation and how much they would really want to go back where no one was really waiting for them except broken hearts and losses. Soon they were able to close their eyes and fall into a dreamless sleep.


	8. Chapter VII

Chapter VII

* * *

"Rise and Shine sleepyheads!" Someone said as they tore open the curtain around Hermione's post and allowed light to filter in through. "It's another beautiful day at Hogwarts and what a day when it's the weekend! So get up and enjoy the morning sunshine!" She shielded her eyes from the glowing light and turned her glare to see a girl she barely recognized until yesterday's event came rushing back at her. The girl had light straight brown hair and soft gray eyes and a round face that greet her cheerfully as she pulled the rest of her curtains away. Hermione was asking what the time was as she tried to find her watch where she left it on the nightstand.

"It's time to wake up silly!" She said cheekily and Hermione, not getting the answer she wanted, turned to the other girl in the room, not able to find her timepiece. A girl with wavy chestnut hair shook her head and said, more like mumbled as she too was waking up, that it was six forty-five. Hermione very much wanted to smack the girl who had woken her up at this godforsaken hour.

Six forty-five on a Saturday, well of course she was used to getting up by five but this was totally different as she barely got any sleep last night and then hadn't been able to without thinking of everything that happened.

The girl with wavy hair, Serena that was her name Hermione remembered, looked towards her and thinking along the same lines of what she thought of the brunette, Alice it was, who was waking everyone up so damn early.

"Pay no attention to Ace, she just as lazy and wants to sleep in on the weekends like the rest of us but there's only two, no make that three things that gets her up: One, her very high metabolism to get sugar hype in her system and two, Quidditch practice. And let's not forget possibly number three, which should be Frank Longbottom…" Serena said in a tease while Alice, blushing to the very root, decided to throw a pillow to her head. Serena dodged it and threw one of her own back at her. Before this could ensure any further, Hermione got out of bed, grabbing a set of borrowed clothes from the McQueen twins and headed to the bathroom.

_Might as well, seeing if I stay here, I'll be pummeled with feathers in this pillow fight._ She considered her opinions wisely as she narrowly missed being hit by a free thrown pillow and closed the door and turned the shower on. When she emerged from the bathroom clean and changed and saw the room cover from head to toe with goose feathers and spells flying about went to go see if Keller was up but found surprising the curtains pulled back and her bed empty.

"We found it that way by the time we woke up and thought she must've gotten up earlier than we did." Serena explain with feather all over her along with a couple spell throw from the pillow fight and Ace with polka dots on her face as Hermione tried to figure out where Keller could've gone.

"She must be down at the Great Hall by now." Alice said with her hair violet and her nose got a little bigger. She and Serena called it truce and help clean up the mess and remove their spells on each other before walking out of the room and down the stairs to see the rest of the people already awake thanks to Ace who went and woke them first then the girls.

James's hair looked even messier in the morning and Sirius was yawning many times while Peter was squinty like crazy as he tried to blink back sleep. "Dammit Alice couldn't you wake us up later. Some of us like to sleep in on the weekend, thank you."

"Nope, sorry but everyone's got to be up and at them. Quidditch training is today so we best be on our feet! Come on Frank!" She said grabbing a brown haired boy who was blushing lightly as they took off outside the painting hand-in-hand.

"Up and at them indeed…we don't even have the field today until three. She must have wanted to really get some sugar in her system and hang with her 'Frankie-kin'." Sirius muttered while giving one more yawn, longer than the last ones before seeing Hermione and the rest of the girls coming down to join them. He noticed someone in their group missing as he look back up the stairs expecting the last person to show but didn't. He then turned to her, "Hey Sonja where's your cousin, Kell?"

She shrugged. "Beats me, that is what I'd like to know." She and the rest of the Gryffindor went down the stairs to the Great hall for breakfast. Apparently not many were up yet except for a few students and the staff members sitting at the staff table. Keller was nowhere to be found at the Gryffindor table, only Remus, Lily, Frank and Alice.

"Good morning Remus and Lily. Did Keller come down here by any chance?" Remus looked up at her and she noticed there were dark circles under his eyes and wondered if he had gotten any sleep last night.

_But there hadn't been any full moon, not yet at least I think. Maybe he stayed up late, studying or something_, she thought as he shook his head.

"No haven't seen her but listen, Dumbledore told us it's ok today to take you and your cousin to Hogsmeade to buy your supplies. All things will be charge to the school of course, that's what the Headmaster said." Hermione looked up and saw Dumbledore finishing a conversation with McGonagall and looked over to their table to her with a twinkle in his eyes and then went back to his discuss with another professor.

_Keller must of talked to him this morning_, she thought as she sat down and ate with the Marauders and everyone.

She watched how Lily was scolding James and Sirius and telling them to not gobble down their food without chewing or at least closing their mouths so everyone didn't have to see what they were eating, Sirius not listening to a thing she said, decided to have some fun by throwing a spell on one of the Slytherin's eggs and watched as he was having rainbow colored hair and singing 'Somewhere over the rainbow'. Remus was poring over the Daily Prophet and Hermione saw something that intrigued her about the article and asked him if she could see it after him. He handed it to her and she saw on the front a picture of the Dark Mark shining over a house.

Under the picture captioned '_Muggle Neighborhood killed by Death Eaters under He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Number of Deaths Rising, Ministry at a dilemma._' Phrases jumped out at her as she skimmed down, feeling her stomach twist and turned with what she read.

**Many deaths to one muggle neighborhood, list of casualties are…the Dark Mark appearing in the sky…The Ministry has been informed that there are possible agents working for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named…wizards and witches are advise to trust no one outside their own circle…to keep watch in case of any dark suspicious wizards or witches are in the premises and report to the authorities and have them sent to Azkaban.**

Hermione look towards Dumbledore to see what he thought and thinking of whether or not she should really tell him but he told her before of what he said about not saying anything of the future and set the paper aside, feeling she couldn't eat anything else as she felt sick from reading in the article.

* * *

After breakfast was over, she went to go and try to find her cousin again only to see a gathering of students right by the courtyard watching something outside. 

"What's going on?" James said as he and Lily joined her side with the other Marauders seeing that something was up and wanting to know what the commotion was about. Everybody's curiosity perked as they tried to see over the bobbing heads to what everyone was watching.

She, wondering herself, moved forward past the crowd and saw Keller standing in the courtyard.

Dressed in black, wearing a pair of sweat pants and dark beater shirt, placing the tip of her fingers against a board and hitting her fist against it. Her face held nothing to be seen but her eyes were filled with determination and concentration as she ignored the crowd gathering but focuses more on the target in front of her.

"Aiya!" She punched, her fist held firm and fast as she made contact then tried again with the tips pointed then strike and repeated the whole process, not caring of the pain that was going up from her curled fist all the way to her shoulder or the scrapping of her bruise battered knuckle against its grainy surface.

"What do you think she's doing that for?" One Hufflepuff whispered to a Ravenclaw that was standing right next to her. The Ravenclaw shrugged, "I think she's trying to punch a hole through."

"Well that's bloody stupid!" A Slytherin commented while his eyes remain glued on her as the sweats darken around the area her cleavage and she hit her fist once more against the block. "Anyone could tell that's stupid and ridiculous to try and hit a wood with one punch, unless you're a Gryffindor that is."

The Gryffindor turn their heads to give a cold mean glare at him while the other continued to watch. It was Hermione who broke it as she pushed past everyone and stood in front of them, **_Keller what are you bloody doing! _**

Keller spun around, her hair in a long braid swung like a whip with her sweaty bangs plaster to her forehead as she swiped it away with one hand from obscuring her eyes and saw her cousin and everyone standing there by the archway.

"Morning! Everything's all set, just getting some exercise. I'm almost finished here." She pulled her arm behind her back and gave a warm smile while stretching to everyone until her eyes fell on the Slytherin who made the snide remark. She let go of her arm and was still staring at the kid.

"And oh by the way," With fast reflex, faster than anyone imagine seeing, she punched the block with her other fist in one beat flat, causing not only a hole through but also hitting the rock behind it.

The crowd watched stunned as she pulled her fist out and everyone could see through the hole the rock cracking and some crumbling off to pieces as they tumbled to the ground.

She bent down and picked up one of the rocks, tossing it up and down in her palm as she walked towards them and stopped right in front of the Slytherin.

"Don't you dare make any more comments about the Gryffindor or anyone else ever again if you don't want your balls from ending up like this." And gave it a firm squeeze and opened it to let the pebbles fall from her hand to the feet of the ashen face Slytherin, watching the tiny stones fall, thinking what she could do to his own gentials.

"Now do I make myself clear or do I have to show you what I can do to the real ones." Without even a second glance, the boy ran faster than anyone ever seen and then turn their attention back to her. She smiled coolly watching the kid go then walked away herself, humming a catchy tune as she headed straight to the dorm to clean up. Everyone learned one important lesson from that moment:

Never get on the bad side of Keller Corvin.

* * *

"Do you honestly have any idea as to what you were thinking!" Hermione yelled as she and Keller walking towards the front gate where Remus and Lily were waiting for them to head over to Hogsmeade by carriage to buy their clothes and school supplies in town. 

She apparently never thought she would be scolding her cousin in a state where half of her wanted to throttle her until she got the clear picture but now was not the time to think rational and calm. Already she felt like her nails were extending and sharp canines lengthening in her mouth. She had to stay calm before the change could go any further than it was and worse became worse.

But how could she when all she was already thinking how everyone was going to be talking about it in the halls or at lunch later when they got back and wondered if maybe someone brave or stupid depending on the latter or both would dare and try to arm-wrestle her and break their arm in the process. The same would be probably said of her if they questioned her as well but she would rather not make any comments to any people of this.

Keller wore a long red sleeve shirt and a black top over it with another pair of bellbottoms that she borrowed yet again from Serena and one of the McQueen twins, her trench coat in her hands as she carried it over her shoulder like some sort of gangster. She glanced at Hermione with a bored and tired expression as if this wasn't any new concern to her.

"Look I just went to get some exercise to clear my mind from a lot of issues ok. Woke up early, did a two hour run on that Quidditch Pitch, saw the headmaster coming by when I went to grab some breakfast and talk to him and he agree and I went to finish the rest of my workout. There, end of story, so can you please drop it now, I think you had been ranting to me since I was in the shower." She was in a fussy mood but Hermione was not one to drop something after having spent six years with two boys, one just as stubborn as the other and Keller was no excuse.

"Yeah but couldn't you have finished somewhere more secluded, like I don't know say a place where no one would have seen you doing that possibly! You could get yourself into trouble with what you did."

She rolled her eyes and stared at her like that was something that she should worry about.

"Oh yeah right, for what, doing a few punches and telling that Slytherin ass with what's coming to him if he didn't keep his fat lip shut, honestly, you worry too much and he'll probably keep his trap shut." She said and then with a sly smirk on her face, "and if he didn't take my warning seriously, well I was only fair enough when he had the chance."

And walked ahead of her before she could make any comments as they reach the entrance and saw Remus waiting by and talking with someone. Or so Hermione thought as they got closer and she noticed whom they were, hearing Sirius make a bark laugh while James was messing with his hair. Keller stop in her tracks, the smirk instantly fell off her face and replaced with a scowl and cold glare directed at one of the two unexpected people she wanted to see.

"What the hell are you doing here!" She hissed, her qualm already on the brink of scattering to the wind as she thought she was going to lose her cool at any second, seeing the annoying flirt that had been going at her like a goddamn hound after a bitch in heat.

"Ah hello Sonja and nice to see you again Keller, we thought we go to town and get a few supplies ourselves as seeing how someone was borrowing so much parchment and ink from me the other day." Sirius smiled charmingly over at her and winked. She crossed her arms over her chest and frowned, "It was only five set of parchment and a quill. I don't think I took a lot than that beside just some papers and ink thank you very much."

"Oh but I had five pieces left and lend it to you, so now I have to shop for more as I need them for classes on Monday." He said dramatically that made Keller want to shut him up but pretend to not care as she looked to their group and notice that Lily and one member of their team was missing. She should have asked where Lily was but instead, "Where's the rat?"

"E-excuse me?" James said and Hermione realized that to her utter horror that Keller just blurted part of the Marauder's secret without even thinking of her action. Even Sirius and Remus looked at her with surprised glances.

"I said where's the bloody—YEEEOOOW!" Hermione stomp on Keller's foot, harder than she did last time and watch as she turned to glare at her, "Goddamit what the fuck was that for! Again with you stamping on my goddamn foot, why I oughta—"

But Hermione covered her mouth quickly before she could spew anymore and said while struggling to keep her hand firmly over Keller's face, "What Keller mean is, to say about you know, um…" She was trying to think of a reasonable excuse while trying to keep Keller from screeching her head off, practically ready to spitfire curses at her and everyone. To tell the truth, she had none other than Peter really was a RAT, literally, in more than one-way. But didn't want to tell them that and luck was on her side as Lily arrive and told them that the carriage was here and waiting for them.

"Great let's get go then!" She said, grabbing her cousin's arm and pulling her other hand off her mouth, giving her a mean glance following after Lily leaving the three boys, still stunned and confused by what Keller said.

* * *

"Did you guys hear what I think I just heard or am I going deaf?" James was the one to ask that as he and the other two marauders were staring to where Keller and Sonja were joining Lily and walking together side by side. "Did she call Peter a rat?" 

"I think she did." Remus said, pausing as he thought of maybe many reasons she might have call him that but none came in mind. The only possibility was that she knew what his form was and maybe more. Sirius was about to make a comment when a yell was heard and everyone realized that the girls were waiting.

"We might want to keep a closer eye on Keller and Sonja to see if they know anything else other than Peter being an illegal animagus." Remus suggested as Sirius and James nodded their heads in agreement. They made their way to the carriage where the girls sat on one side and the boys sat on the opposite. Remus thought best to try and make conversation with the two to see if they knew anything else but James beat him to the point, obviously going beyond thinking other than to get to the point.

"So may I ask why you called Peter a rat?" He tried to keep from getting suspicious about why Keller did call him that but she could sense it still and looked to her cousin from the corner of her eye. After Hermione had mind rant for making so many slip up and saying had to be careful had become a mental tug-o-war between them before reaching the carriage and came to an agreement where they would check on one another to keep from blurting too much information as to what they know.

**_By the way, how did you know that Peter was an animagus?_** Hermione question her before stepping in and Keller, knowing she was going to get another mind rant from her, sighed and explain as she prepared herself for it.

_**I read your mind last night while you slept. Couldn't exactly sleep so I went through your thoughts and saw a whole bunch of things you had learn at Hogwarts. Can't believe you went out with that guy, Victor Krum who couldn't even say your name right Hermy-own-ninny, I couldn't help but laugh at that one.**_

**_WHAT BUT THAT'S INVANSION OF PRIVACY! AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION VICTOR WAS HAVING A HARD TIME SAYING MY NAME OK!_**

Keller winced, even when she had put up all her defense but still heard her screeching yell and tried to ignore the throbbing headache, **_Jeez sorry cousin, can't you chill without biting my head off for one minute? Elder…you can really lay it thick on a person, even when you speak through our link…_** And Hermione sighed, knowing she should have known better as they did share a mind link and sleep was a time when one's defenses were down.

She should probably consider practicing Occlumency to keep Keller and maybe other's from invading her thoughts. After all with her and Keller from the future, all the events they know could be found and used for better or more likely for worse in the case if Voldemort found out and tried to use them for his own gain. She shuddered, scared at the thought what he would do to get their hands on them, probably torture before getting the information out. After all the man, no monster was a sadist who loved hearing muggles screaming and begging for their lives.

Once the boys finally arrive and took a seat it was James who asked the question of what she had started to regret saying. And here she hoped they would drop it. Now Keller was trying to think of an excuse for her sudden outburst.

"Well, you see his er…eyes gave me this impression of a rat along with his shrewdness, craftiness and seeing as how you guys are, my cousin and I have been making comments about each of you, based like an animal! Not like you know, just personality based and stuff, heh-heh…" This was the second, most stupidest excuse she ever said in her life and wanted to really slap her forehead for her idiocy.

"Oh really what about?" Remus stare at Hermione, wishing he knew what she was really thinking and couldn't help but feel his smoldering gaze and heat slowly rising to her cheeks.

She had to think of something quick before he suspects her further. "Well as you know it's been only a couple days and we got to barely know each other but you kind of gave us first impressions sort of. James although I don't know you well enough but heard a lot from the other students and Dumbledore himself, you're kind of the head prank ringleader along with Sirius here but there's more to you than what people might think. You're brave, courageous, like a lion but then there's also pride and being noble like a chivalrous knight which makes me think of a stag in a way as the most noblest creature."

"Really I thought so too." Lily said which caused James to blush at what his girlfriend said, "I always imagine you to be something like that. What else can you tell us?"

Sirius and Remus were intrigue now and were staring at the two and Hermione using her brain again said, "Well Remus is like a wolf, you know because his last name does mean 'Wolf' in Latin as 'Lupus' but you know, it doesn't always mean like that but still there's more to him than he seems, in my opinion. He's not only intelligent, loyal, determined…"

**_Handsome, sexy…_**Keller stated, counting off in her head and Hermione took a sideway glance to glare at her who didn't pay any heed, **_Shut it Keller or else!_** And continued before anyone noticed the small silent diversion, "But because he runs inside the pack in which you are the Marauders that you guys are." Now it was Remus' turned to go red and she couldn't help but blush herself, even harder as the blood came rushing to her face. Finally Sirius looked towards Keller with a cocky grin plaster on his face, waiting to hear what she had to say.

"What about you, what do you think of me Kell—" And before she could say anything, probably something that wouldn't be pleasant, the carriage lurched and the boys fell forward to the girl's side, making their faces fall right on their laps.

"Sorry a bump in the road!" The caddy called outside. James was watching as his girlfriend tried to fight the blush coming on but smile as she played with his hair and buried his face in her lap.

Remus was about to apologize many times in many languages to Sonja but the way she gazed at him made him forget what he was about to say and stare into her soft brown eyes and laid content in her lap.

Sirius didn't have any complaints with this as Keller seem frozen to seeing him look at her with those silvery-blue eyes and had to decide whether to slap him or stroke his long bangs from them.

_Where in the name of the Elder did that come from?_ _And why did I even think like that? That's something a stupid schoolgirl would think of this flirty Casanova! _She put her hands on his shoulders and shoved him off hard and looked outside the window, trying to avoid all eye contact with him. Finally the carriage stopped and the boys pulled back, saying how sorry they were while the girls were red, except Keller who pretend that she wasn't amused just embarrassed but didn't want to show it and walk out.

Lily was going to take them shopping for clothes while Remus and the boys bought their supplies and said they would meet at The Three Broomsticks later once they got everything. Lily took her time to showing them all the shops and telling what each one was. Hermione knew it but Keller didn't as she listened in on what Lily said. They made it to a store called Gladrags Wizardwear where lots of clothes, whether latest muggle style or wizard wear were sold. The owner was a young witch who was engross in her Glamour Witch magazine before looking up and noticed Lily and them coming in when the small bell above the door tinkle, announcing their entrances.

"Ah Miss Evans, how nice to see you again!" The lady at the counter said as she went over and hugged her and Lily returned the gesture. "Desira, I'm so glad to see you well. How's busy?"

"A drag, no one seems to come to shop anymore since he-who-must-not-be-named is lurking about with all his Death Eater." She whispered and shivered and Lily nodded her head in understanding. Keller looked to her queerly before Desira, the fashion witch look at the two of them, eyeing them closely. "Ah and these must be your friends, how do you do, I'm Desira, owner and fashion designer of Gladrags Wizardwear."

"I'm Sonja Lucian and this is my cousin, Keller." She introduced as Lily told her that they were shopping for some clothes and Desira's eyes glinted as she stared at the two girls before circling around them like a hawk.

**_Oh boy…_** Keller was now wishing she could back away to the door and run for some place other than here and Hermione couldn't help agreeing with her idea. Desira clapped her hands, calling everyone's attention to her.

"Well let's get cracking then, not a moment to lose! Lily take Ms. Sonja to dresser one and I'll take Ms. Keller to dresser two, we'll get you the right clothes right away pronto!"

She grabbed Keller's hand and dragged her away while she looked to her cousin like she was being kidnapped by a crazy psycho lady and felt that this day had just gotten weird for them.

* * *

"You need this, and this, and let's not forget this! And oh this will certainly catch any man's eyes with what you want." Desira was placing outfit after outfit into Keller's arms and she never thought clothes, so light and cotton-like would become heavy or annoying after getting a large pile in her arms. Hermione wasn't doing any better as it would seem Lily was just as much into fashion as Desira was as they were comparing from skin tone, eye colors to almost everything about them. 

_Man I don't know what will kill me, this pile of clothing threatening to topple over me or this woman who's driving me insane._ Hermione hoped neither as she was finally pushed into a dressing room where she could change in privacy, without Lily or Desira to harp at her. She was very much thankful for that. She heard the door in the next block open and close, guessing it was Keller in the other room.

**_Elder I'll tell you, Mione that was very scary_**, Keller thought out to her as she try on a white shirt and green short skirt with brown leather boots. The boots she thought were all right, the skirt she wasn't so sure about as it didn't look to be her right color, the tan brown one would probably match better. **_I don't think I want to go through that experience ever again. _**

**_Tell me about it._** Hermione tried on a canary yellow top with flowers printed on it but she didn't like it very much and took it off and try a different one. They try numerous clothes for almost over two hours, putting the ones they like in one pile and the ones they didn't in another. Finally, after seeing they had enough to last the entire school year, the girls came out dress in their normal old borrowed outfits and carrying their purchases to Desira.

The cost were pretty cheap thanks to Voldemort scaring people and having the companies to seem well almost out of business, it was the easiest sale they got, spending about a little less than a hundred galleons for both purchases. The girls exited the shop and shrink their shopping bags and stuff them into their pockets and heading off to the Three Broomsticks when Lily had an idea struck her.

"Why don't you change into your new clothes and surprise the boys." Hermione and Keller both looked at each other and shrugged. "Why not?" and took out their wands and transformed their attires to the ones they liked and picked in their mind.

Hermione's shirt transform into a white angel blouse, revealing her creamy shoulder and feeling the soft material like silk against her skin, dark blue denim jeans with an a gold-red phoenix swirling around her ankle. She wore threadbare beaded sandals and a scarf headband of transparent blue pulled back her hair and she had her pendant hanging out on top of her bosoms.

Keller had a white and red peasant blouse with a black corset that had embroidered buckles in front while the back was tied while wearing a velvet red Bolero jacket with slit on the side of her sleeves that flare out with markings.

A short black skirt that went past her calves, showing off her curves that could catch any guys' eyes easy and finally wore thigh high ebony boots. She had her pendant out too and was pulling long black gloves for the finishing touch and tossed her long hair to fall over her back, her skin translucent in the dark clothing that gave her an air of someone filled with mysterious and danger.

Lily whistle impressed at their choice of clothes, "Wow, you two certainly know how to pick 'em. Love the outfits seriously." Keller and Hermione check from top to bottom on themselves and then look to the other to see what they thought. "Not bad there, eh Sonja?"

"Right back at ya Keller. Love the outfit, Kell you look like whose, Merlin you could break hearts with yourself."

"Tu shad. Come on lets go see find the pub then!" They walked to the Three Broomsticks, catching everyone's eyes as they went in and search about for the boys. It wasn't until Hermione heard barking laughter and looked to her left and saw Sirius flirting with a young waitress who was giggling uncontrollable while Remus and James were talking.

The girls walked over and watched as they finished their conversation and turned around and their eyes widen and Sirius pull his attention away from the waitress to make some comment to James' attention was in a different direction and looked over his shoulder and saw the girls coming their way and stared at Keller the most. The way her outfit seems to scream 'hot', 'dangerous' and sexy' ran inside his head, watching her like everyone else there with as much the same reaction as the others

"Keller, Sonja, you girls, I mean, I…wow." Their mouths were hanging open as the girls took a seat, Keller in an empty chair by one end across from Sirius while Lily sat next to James on the left and Hermione with Remus on the right.

Remus couldn't seem to take his off of her as he looked from her outfit to her face that seem to glow in the dim lighting of the room. "You look really nice Sonja."

Nice was that the best he could come up with? There were a million things he had thought of saying but all that came out was nice? Maybe if he pretend to look to the ground interested she might not heard what he said. He hoped so. But she did and didn't seem to mind as she thanked him for his compliment and almost had to suppress the urge to kiss him on the cheek, which would have probably gotten him even redder than what he was now.

_Not on a first date Mione…wait first date what the Hell! _Hermione had a light blush tinting her face while she tried to think on why she thought that sort of thing.

Sirius didn't say anything really, he couldn't, for the first time he was at a lost for words with a girl who was sitting right across from him. Keller seem to taken his silence as a blessing and asked them if they gotten their school supplies and they nodded numbly but felt they couldn't speak while staring at the three. Hermione thought they needed something to break the ice and was in luck when the young waitress came to their table with six mugs of warm butterbeers.

"Ah that's you Rosa!" Sirius said, turning his gaze to the waitress giving her a charming smile while the waitress flush red and headed back to attend her other customers. Everyone grabbed a mug and Sirius's raised his in the air, "To the three most gorgeous girls a guy could ever ask for."

The guys laughed at his joke while everyone followed suit in salute and even Keller as she look curious over to Hermione who lifted hers and drunk it. She almost choked the first time around when she swallow too quickly but was able to manage getting it down, then taking a smaller sip, swishing the molten gold liquid around her tongue and smack her lips, tasting it still warm and refreshing.

**_Hmm, not bad, actually quite invigorating._** Hermione heard her as if she had drunken a superb wine and making comments on its fine taste and age. She couldn't help but agree. The drink was absolutely delicious and made her inside feel warm and seemed to heat every bit of her.

* * *

"Mmm that's the best beerbutter I ever tasted, wouldn't you say cousin…" Keller saying after taking another swing from more than one and feeling strangely tipsy and lightheaded, her whole body was like on fire and had to remove her gloves off and shrugging her jacket low as she got warmer. Sirius looked over at her, chuckling watching her down another, "Hits the spot doesn't it maybe you should slow down on them for a while." 

"Nonsense, don't be ridiculous, I'm perfectly capable of holding my liquor because of my really high metabolism, my cousin here can too you know!" Keller didn't know what she was saying but she felt she couldn't care less if she was saying she was the bloody Queen of England. She was about to wave for another, her body swaying slightly and trying to stand still to catch the waitress's attention until someone from behind stuck an elbow into her backside and push her forward onto the table.

"Keller!" The glasses' toppling over, spilling everyone's butterbeer and backing away before they got covered in the mess and Sirius moved around the table and was by Keller's side in less than a second.

"You all right?" He asked as he was helping her up to her feet after she had slid off and hit the floor, "Should've listen and lay off the butterbeers." Just as she was about to say something about his comment and to let go, she look into his eyes and instantly regret it as another image flashed in her head. _Great here I go again—_

_

* * *

He was running, running to find that bastard he once called his friend. Running to find that traitor Wormtail, the rat!_

_**When I find him, he's going to be sorry he dare ever double-cross us, our own friend indeed, that traitorous rat!**_

_For months now, he had been tracking the goddamn prick as he searched from alleys to secluded dark places, a home befitting for the likes of him. Now all his hard work was paid off as he was getting closer to his quarry, seeing him in a crowded street and tried to grab him before he could escape his clutches again. _

"_PETER!" He yelled and managed to push past the people in his way just enough to reach Peter and spun him around to face him. The rat's eyes widen in recognition and show fear in their depth. _

_**They should after what he did, betraying Lily and James to Voldemort, to think we were friends with him! **He should have known better than to have suggested to James and Lily to switch him for Peter, thinking Remus was the one passing information to the Dark Lord. Should have had a clue as the rat seem always fidgeting about something during all those meetings._

"_Siri-Sirius it's you!" Peter cried backing away, most people swerving away from him but some stop to see what was going on. "I can't believe it."_

"_Believe it Peter it's me!" His hands were clenched tightly around the wand, concealed in his pocket, away from muggles' sight. Now if he could get him stun and take him to the authorities then… Peter kept shaking his head, "I can't believe you Sirius. You-you out here after-after what you did!"_

"_WHAT I DID!" He shouted grabbing most of the people's attention but everyone else just kept walking around them, avoiding them at all cost._

"_YES YOU, KILLING JAMES AND LILY FOR HE-WHO-MUSTN'T-BE-NAMED! YOU TRAITOR, HOW COULD WE BE FRIENDS WITH THE LIKES OF YOU WHO WOULD EVEN SOLD THEM OUT FOR THE LIKE OF HIM!"_

_**What the bloody hell, what was he talking about?** Just as tried to figure what he was saying, he saw too late, Peter holding his wand, his hand was bleeding and a finger was missing. Before Sirius could stop him, Peter cast an explosive spell, causing twelve muggles to be killed in front of his eyes and disappearing from sight, and where he had been was a finger._

_**Dear Merlin, what had he done!** Before he could go tracking again after him, people were yelling, screaming, calling him a murder!_

_**No he didn't, he didn't it was Peter! Peter did it!** Soon out of the crowd came four-five auror coming at him, shouting 'Experillumus' and 'Stupefy'. The last thing he could think was how Peter could do this to them, his own friends…_

* * *

Keller felt everything fall back in place and saw that she was once again holding Sirius's hands and let go, feeling all the warmth drain from her replace with cold dread and was backing away; everyone's eyes were on her and ran out of there before anyone could stop her. 

"Keller!" She didn't stop, to hear her or anyone else shouting her name, pushing random people to the side to get out of her way and kept running. _Oh elder, why did I have to see that? _Her eyes were stinging and didn't know what it was but thought were her tears and refusing to cry them out as she ran out of the pub and out to the street.

* * *

Hermione was surprised as much as everyone to see her cousin react like that and leave so quickly. Sirius saw something on the ground bent down and picked it up. Her pendant, it must have fallen off in the collision and he put it in his pocket while he saw everyone head outside to go and find her. 

They split up into pairs: Lily and James went to look through the shops and pubs; Sonja and Remus in the alleys and Sirius without anyone went to check in any hidden nook as possible.

Sirius hadn't a clue as he tried to think where best he would go if he wanted to get away. He wasn't sure why but the way she had stared at him; there was something in her eyes screaming of something that was filled with horror and pain, blurred images had came and gone through his head but barely could understand what they were. Right now they were unimportant as he went to go find where Keller could've run off. He had a hunch but it was just a guess, not logic thinking like Remus or tactic like James when it came to Quidditch but he had some idea he might head back to the school to get away from people here in Hogsmeade. He head to Honeydukes to the cellar when no one was watching and through the trapdoor to back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Keller didn't know how long she had been running as she stop to stand by the wall and try to think for a moment more thoroughly with what she was doing or where she was going. But all she wanted to do was to get away from here and everyone, including Sirius Bloody Black. 

Why, why was this happening to her? She closed her eyes and tried to figure the reason behind it but came up with nothing. Every time she touched his hands and looked into his eyes she had visions of some terrible misfortune that almost made her feel in part like her own and hate to see what else was in store for him.

_Why should I even care damn it?_ _I don't even like the bloody jerk!_ _And no his feelings aren't like mine, mine are different. Mine are nothing to me, nothing at all because… I cannot have any. _

Already a blinding pain was building up inside her chest, staring right at the very core of where her heart was and growing immensely unbearable and uncontrollable by the second. She had to get out of here and fast, she couldn't take anymore of what was here and needed to leave. Before things got out of hand and became worse for her case and unleash what was inside. The very same one that had been released and didn't want to go through the horror again because of what could happen.

_I don't remember exactly but dear Elder, I remember hearing those screams, finding blood all over the walls, the rooms, myself and feeling something inside crackling, laughing at me as I looked at the mutilated bodies around me._

She shuddered and looked down to her covered hands, remembering the crimson blood staining them and underneath her fingernails. She bit her lips and tasted her fear and hate through her own and was choking as the air seem to be getting thick in her lungs and became harder to breath.

_I have to get back to the school and lay low for a while until I can get everything in control and see to it that this doesn't happen right here in front of the others._

She went to Honeyduke shop; the one Lily had pointed out and told her about having all kinds of sweets including some unusual ones like Cockroach Cluster and Blood-flavor lollipops. She noted to herself that she would maybe try one of those but that wasn't what brought her to this place. There was where a trapdoor in the cellar leading back to the school.

How she knew, she had seen in her cousin's memory last night everything from first to sixth year and in her third year she and her friends, two boys, one with really red hair and another who reminded her of James except with green eyes, were discussing a map, a map leading to different passageways and revealing who was on it, calling it the 'Marauder's map'.

_One guess as to who might have made that map_, she snorted as she recalled in more detail what they had been talking about. Her friend, the one who looked remarkable like James, said there was a trapdoor in Honeydukes's cellar leading back to Hogwarts.

She enter the shop, pretending to look mildly interest before heading to the cellar downstairs and found it and was lucky not to be caught as she went in and travel down through the long tunnel. When she got to the school, it was noon and lunch was being served and practically sure everyone was going to be there and that she could sneak upstairs to the dorm and stayed there but what was the point.

Her cousin would be returning soon and probably start asking questions as to what happened and she didn't feel like talking about them. Especially concerning the strange stirring emotions she was feeling.

It felt so confusing and alien to her and thought she shouldn't, she shouldn't be feeling anything for anyone anymore. She was not to be with fear for any person that would get in her way but now she wanted was to hide from the world and everyone.

_Is that what you would do? Hide, curl into a little ball and be afraid, like a goddamn coward! _An angry voice screamed in her head and she knew that was her master's, rising from the grave yelling at her.

Drake, her mother's old teacher and hers, taught her everything she needed to know and more, to guard your heart and void all personal emotions and masked them from the world around, to keep from letting her enemy get the best of her since five years ago.

Five long bloody years of endless torturous training…

If her teacher saw how she was acting, Drake would have instantly beat her or do something worse and told her to move her ass and start training until she was told to stop, which would seem like never.

She knew she couldn't run from them forever but she wanted to avoid them for the time being and plan something from telling other than the truth. The truth she thought she couldn't handle herself.

But first she had to keep her cousin from finding where she was. She shut herself from Hermione, severing the connection that had them link, feeling whatever last bit of her cousin disappear in a second later, no voices or anything. Her cousin would try that and find the link gone but once she did, she headed towards the grand staircase for the Gryffindor tower.

She walked down the hall and wasn't watching where she was going and bumped into someone rounding the corner.

"Oomph." Keller heard and saw a woman who had dark brown almost black hair that curl around a heart-shape face and brown doe eyes staring down at her as she landed on the floor. A kind smile appeared, almost familiar in her mind but couldn't exactly place it.

"Didn't see you as I was too busy writing something down and tend to forget to watch where I was going. I'm sometimes too lost in my own world it wouldn't surprise me if a hippogriff came flying straight at me without any warning, not that you are one, no offense." Her accent was crisp British but there was something else underneath it that she couldn't help but detect.

The woman extended her hand out to her, "Need a lift?" Keller took it, grateful that it wasn't Black giving her a hand but some other person, standing up before grabbing the red notebook off the ground and handing it to her. "Sorry." She said a bit sheepish, not knowing whom this woman was but guessing one of the professors she had yet to know.

"That's quite all right. Like I said, I wasn't watching where I was going, heading for lunch but why are you going this way instead of the Great hall?"

Keller wanted to retort that it was none of her business but something about her eyes seem to make her keep from saying those words as she mutter incoherent at first but a little understandable at the second try, "I wasn't feeling up to eating there because…" The professor raised an eyebrow. "Because, you and your friends had a row and wanted to blow some steam off by heading for your dorms?"

"No, just that I had some issues and wanted some alone time that's all." The woman nodded in understanding and patted her shoulder. "Ah I see, well how about you come with me then." She took her hand and led her to the second floor to her office. Keller looked about her in amazement as she saw the classroom she never been to with posters of creatures and dark wizards and witches hanging around and there were notes and agendas written about on the board.

"Now 'my classroom is your classroom'. Your haven for the time I suppose until lunch is over and I have to return to start setting up for third years on Monday." The teacher smiled as she pulled out her wand and conjured a tray carrying a tea set and a platter with some sandwiches and a bar of Honeydukes chocolate for dessert.

"I'm Professor Valerious by the way for the Defense against the Dark Arts but you don't have to worry too much just try to eat and relax." She soon left the room; Keller staring where professor Valerious had gone then went and grab a sandwich off the plate, having already eaten but her stomach felt empty again and took a small bite of it. For almost a moment she felt comfortable with this woman, at ease with her as if she were her mother.

_Mother…_Oh god, the memories of her parents came back and she could feel her heart wrenching at the thoughts of them lost forever from her because of what she did. She felt her eyes brimming with tears and this time couldn't hold them in as they course down her cheeks at the thought that now that she was back in time, her mother and father were alive now but not in hers and couldn't be allow to see either one of them. What she wouldn't have given to have them again? Life was so unfair.

Keller ate another sandwich, this one being roast beef while the last one was chicken, and gobble it down while thinking of something else to keep her mind distracted.

That woman, Professor Valerious looked noticeable familiar but where had she seen her. But that was clearly impossible; she had never met that woman in her entire life. Maybe she did but didn't know? She pushed it aside and grabbed a cup and poured herself some tea. She never was into the whole 'tea' thing but it wasn't so bad, wasn't like the butterbeer or pumpkin juice she had yesterday but still wasn't terrible and help calm her frazzled nerves.

Finishing lunch, packing a couple sandwiches and the chocolate for later, she left the room, closing the door behind her and head to the staircases. She was glad to see no one around that she didn't want anyone to see her face still fresh from her tears, wiping them with the back of her hands and descended up the stairs.

When she made it to the fat lady and was about to say the password, someone beat her to it, saying in a voice she dread to hear again in her life.

"Lion's roar." The portrait opened just as Keller turned around to see Sirius standing behind her.

How did he—When did he? She pushed those questions aside as she went in follow by Sirius, hoping he would just leave her alone though she doubt that was to happen. She was heading straight to the stairs to the girls' room when he grabbed her arm.

"Wait!" She turned around, wanting very much to tell him to let go but saw what it was he had in his hand, her pendant. Keller reached up to touch her neck, praying it was a joke and that it was still hanging there only to feel her throat bare and naked without it.

How did? She took the necklace from him, waiting as if expecting him to be a trap where he would strike out at her like a cobra or another vision to come to play but didn't as she tried to place it back on, but had a hard time to find the hook and clasp together the chain and was unable to see in the back to see her progress.

"Let me give you a hand with that." She was about to protest but Sirius walked behind her and took the necklace from her fingers and went to clip it together himself, only noticing what was wrong.

"The clasp had broken, must have broke when you fell over. _Reparo_! See good as new." Keller turned and saw Sirius handing her the necklace, the clasp fixed and she took it from him, hoping not to touch his hands again.

"Thanks…" She said and placed it back on, the pendant dangle in front of her. She was heading to the room to lay her stuff down then wait for Sirius to go and for her to leave and head somewhere far more secluded to have some peace at last without anyone to bother her.

"Hey." She turned around to see Sirius looking at her with a look, not the cocky grin or flirty smile or whatever, but something entirely different, almost with concern.

"Yes?" She waited but he didn't say anything, "Never mind…just wanted to see if you were all right but seeing as you are and whatever, ok, I'll see ya!" and left. Keller stood there for a moment, confuse at what just happened before deciding it wasn't worth it and to forget it as she went to the room and drop her things off on her bed. She stared outside the window to see below Hagrid watering the giant pumpkins by his hut. She kept watching him until she came to a decision to go and see him and possibly talk with him about today.

_

* * *

Where could she have possible gone off?_ Hermione was on the verge of panicking as she tried to find where Keller was. They had checked everywhere twice with no such luck. Even the mind link was block and was guessing it was Keller's doing.

Oh where could she be? She and Remus had to call it quits with the others and wait for the carriage to come and pick them up. Sirius wasn't even back with them as they met at the agreed meeting spot.

"Do you think he made to stay and search for her?" James shrugged at Lily's question. "He might have or gone back to the bar to flirt with the other ladies there. Just kidding Sonja…just kidding." He said raising his hands up in defense as Hermione gave him a hard glare as she tried to figure out what could have been possible to happen.

Ok my cousin is missing and is not here, she left in such a hurry, didn't want to be found. Couldn't leave without a carriage unless…

Unless she knew of the secret passageway back to Hogwarts! Of course! Keller having read her memories, finding out about everything there was in her memories and must have taken the Honeyduke's trapdoor to the school.

Typical of her to do something that will have the marauders questioning her on her disappearance. She was going to be having another long talk with her as soon as they got back.

The carriage arrived, not a moment too soon and everyone got in, James sat next to Lily and Remus next to Sonja. "Sirius will come back at his own time so don't worry about him." Hermione wasn't but pretend she didn't know as the carriage started moving and she looked outside her window.

* * *

Remus was trying not to stare but his eyes always seem to move on their own accord to her side. He didn't know why but his senses seem to be on edge that made him both concern and strangely interested causing his body to stir but tried to pretend this didn't affect him and this was only happening when he was near her. 

There was an intriguing scent on her that smelled like cinnamon and cloves that made his heart race and always seems ready to burst at any given second. The wolf inside was reacting to this in a way and had to bite his tongue to suppress the howl from his own lips. Last thing he wanted was for her to know he was a werewolf and freak about it. He looked towards James and Lily, watching them talking, their faces close together as if ready to give a kiss and envy them.

James and Sirius were always the hot shots, the players, the flirts while he, Remus was the quiet, bookish person that tried to keep them from getting into trouble and toe them in line but also causing half the mischief just to balance it out.

He look again to Sonja and noticed the way her eyes seem to dim from worrying over her missing cousin and he would have hunt all over Hogsmeade to see them change from cinnamon to milk chocolate when she was happy or thoughtful, his favorite kind of sweets.

Stop right there, Remus, you're making a comparison to her eyes like a candy, what's next her lips?

As if by mild conscious he watch her suck her bottom lips, making them shining and juicy cherry red. _No not cherries_, _more like roses_. She was so beautiful that he never thought of any girl like her before until now.

James, Sirius and even Peter had tried to set him up on numerous blind dates but it never worked out as he called it off because the girls were either too outgoing, annoying or dare he say it, dumb as a rock.

Merlin what had they been thinking when they set him up with that Melissa girl from Hufflepuff, Sirius idea as she was a hot with big breast but had no brains to boot. He had try to make conversation with her but all she cared about was her makeup and asking if her hair looked all right as a blonde, for the fiftieth time. That had ended in three hours, twenty-four minutes and five seconds, a new set record in his book.

However with Sonja, she was an amazing with their conversations over the time they been searching for Keller while making some small chance to get to know each other more.

He asked her questions, like why she didn't speak Bulgarian when she went to the Durmstrung school and told him she and her cousin been born in London and that the accent never left them and stayed even after her father and her cousin's found new jobs over there and moved when they were around ten.

When he asked about them, her parents, it seem to take a hard blow on her as she look away from him and realized he must of have hit a sore spot wishing he kept his mouth shut but she told them they died along with Keller's in an accident, never explaining what it was but he didn't question any further. He decided to change the subject and ask how she likes her classes so far, even if it was just one day.

"I thought they were quite well. Ancient runes I find fascinating, discussing about how the Norsemen though using the runes would invoke the gods like Odin or Thor by magic means would summon the rain only if the person was a wizard or witch but making the mortals believed to be the work of the gods."

He nodded as he thought the same thing. Sonja then told him what she had thought of Divination, "Can you believe that, seeing the past or future in someone's eyes, do you general believe in that sort of thing?"

He said he didn't as he found it hard to see ones own past by just looking through someone's eyes, but he hadn't complain as he got the chance to hold her hands and look into those beautiful gorgeous eyes of hers. Those brown eyes had showed so much compassion and intellect and felt there was something hidden behind them he felt a strange connection.

He didn't know what it was until last night when he had the strangest dream but forgot it that morning. All he could remember was starting up in bed, his sheets covered in sweat, sticking to his body and his voice hoarse from screaming.

Screaming Sonja's name? Lily hadn't heard him as the room had a silence charm but when she saw him this morning she asked him what happened and ask if he got any sleep. To tell the truth, he barely did and the memory of it was a blur and couldn't recall what the dream was, only it was something he wished he hadn't.

Sonja was turning around and noticed him staring at her. He turned away, his cheeks turning red as he tried to hide it away with his hair falling in his face, saying he was sorry but Sonja placed her hand on his, cool like morning dew and soft like silk that touched his rough, callous hands. Hands in which turned to claws and scratched and scarred his body whenever he transformed.

But the touch was enough to make him look into Sonja's eyes and think how beautiful she was, just like the first time she fallen in his arms.

Like a fallen angel…how he wanted to feel not just her hand but to kiss her all over, hearing the sweet moans of love and desire and never let her go. But knowing her for just only a day or so and already wanting to kiss her. Great now he was turning into some kind of pervert and not just any pervert, but a pervert werewolf! Finally the carriage stopped and they were back at Hogwarts.

"We'll wait and see if Sirius or Keller or both of them show up, you girls go on ahead." James told Lily as she and Sonja made to head to Gryffindor tower. Sonja took one last look behind to Remus before following after her. James noticed how Remus was staring to where the girls disappear and said, "You like her, don't you?"

"What?" Remus asked, shaking out of his thoughts and turning to see James give a mischievous glint in his direction. Oh no, he didn't like that look; it was the 'look' that he and Sirius had when they had an idea and planning it for some poor sap, for example himself.

"Oh come on, I notice the way you looked at her throughout the whole ride back here and don't try to deny it. Face it, you like Sonja."

"James!" He growled before they heard a familiar voice from behind them, "So Moony likes Sonja, figures. Remus and Sonja, sitting in a whomping tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Remus with a wolf cub carriage!" Both James and Remus turned to see Sirius stroll over to them and placed his arm on Remus' shoulder.

"Padfoot!" Now the master pranksters were together and they were giving him a calculated stare. He tried to find a way to avoid this and asked where Sirius had been, taking a momentary distraction off him towards Sirius as James was curious as well.

"I took the passageway from the trapdoor in Honeyduke and made it here and found Keller at the fat lady portrait. I was giving her back her necklace and—"

"WHAT SHE WAS HERE!" They both yelled at him and Sirius winced and covered his ears. Once the ringing died down, he nodded, "Yeah she was here and up in the girl's dorms."

"Well at least one problem is solved. Keller founded, check. Any clue as how she got back here, not checked." Remus made a mental checkbook inside his head and wrote possible ways she got here before they even did.

Sirius named one of them. "I think she took the passageway as I did." Now this caught both of their attention. "How could she have known that when she doesn't even know herself? It took us five years and with the marauder map to find that secret tunnel and she just came in about two days ago!"

"Yes now that you mention it, it seemed that Sonja knows more about Hogwarts, not like someone who hasn't been here before, but someone who has. And do you remember what she said with her cousin after meeting Lucius."

"Yeah Keller called them Slutherins, boy that was a good one." Remus was shaking his head, "No Sonja said 'I rather wrestle with the giant squid'. Now how did she know about the squid then?"

"Dumbledore could have told them?" But now there was some note of suspicion in their heads as they walked to Gryffindor tower and tried to see if Sonja or Keller were up there. Mary was walking down from their room and Sirius caught her arm before she left.

"Hey Mare, are Keller or Sonja still up there?" Mary flushing in the arms of Sirius Black but not hearing his question but Serena did as she and Alice came down, both with their broomsticks in hand, "Nope not up there. You guys must have missed them as I saw Sonja heading across the grounds to Hagrid's hut or something. We got the field in fifteen minutes so better hurry up." That was all they needed to hear as they went back down the stairs.

* * *

Hermione hoped her guess was right as she made her way to Hagrid's and knock on the door. Hagrid opened it, seeing Hermione standing there and open it all the way for her, "'Hello Sonja, nice to see you 'gain. Your cousin's 'ere by the 'ay and was having a nice chat you' 'now." 

She walked in and saw that Keller was indeed there, sitting on a stump like chair, holding a bowl size teacup. She didn't drink it but held the cup in her hands, peering inside the cup, staring at her reflection as if expecting something to pop right out to her. She heard the door opening and turned her head slightly and saw Hermione by the doorway and gave a small nod to her.

"Hey cousin, see you found me, didn't surprise me how long it would take you to find me." She said as Hermione took a seat next to her. Almost instantly, their mind link and she started ranting inside her head.

_**…And furthermore what were you bloody thinking cousin, what were you doing? Are you trying to get us caught or something?**_

"I didn't have anywhere else to go, I wanted to get back here without a problem and I did, that's that."

_**By taking the secret passageway! Merlin that's dangerous, you could get yourself in trouble for that.**_

"How so?" Keller felt a headache coming on and was rubbing her temple in agony. God what she wouldn't give for a fucking aspirin right now? Hermione was finally able to calm down, thankful to see Keller again, before speaking to her in a gentle voice, "Just don't ever do something like that again ok? Remember Dumbledore wants no one to know when we're from and nothing to change in the timeline or the consequences could be dire."

Keller smiled wryly, "All right I'll try my best to make no more slip up ok, but you might want to watch my back because you never know what I might do whether it's stupid or reckless or both maybe if I feel the need to just go off somewhere again."

"Sounds like what Sirius would do huh?" Keller's smile had diminished and turns into a frown and looked at her with glowering eyes.

"Don't you ever say his name! Don't you ever bring him up to me ever again! The last thing I want is to hear is him, Sirius Black!" And before Hermione could figure what she was so angry about, storm out of the hut. Hagrid came back in after leaving them alone while he finished tending the pumpkin patch and looked to Hermione to see she was the only one sitting there, looking almost shock and confused. "Bli'mey 'hat 'appened?"

"Apparently, I don't even know Hagrid." She said looking towards where the half-giant stood and where Keller had exit the room, angry over something that had to do with Sirius Black.


	9. Chapter VIII

Chapter VIII

* * *

Keller was irritable and moody when she was peeved. No, that didn't even covered half of it, she was absolutely pissed off and when she was in that kind of state it was always a wise decision to stay the hell away from her unless they wanted to face her wrath which wouldn't be by far pleasant for the unfortunate victim.

Her anger and frustration were twisting inside her gut by the minute before she made it to the Threstal paddock and headed inside to check on Orion and had to calm down.

_I got to control this before I do something I will later regret. The worse that could happen is if I…no I can't think that, I really shouldn't! Ok try to relax, I'm my own master, IT does not own me, I'm my own being…_

But how could she forget that IT had it's own name and that it had been branded on her own flesh, the name to which worked as a seal to keep from taking complete control over, was marked right on the nape of her neck. She reached behind her hair that hidden the branded tattoo from everyone's eye to touch it, feeling it gingerly there and rubbing the etch markings over the Arabic letters and symbols.

_Raksha_, that name was bitter on her tongue as she remembered the touch of the hot searing metal inflaming her skin, the smell of burning flesh and her own torturous scream that sounded inhuman even to her, thinking she would died hearing it ring in her head for days until it stop and her body had been left weak and her voice hoarse from her endless howling. Those had been the worse and the nightmare of the branding and screaming came to her every few months, haunting and depriving her of sleep, almost like saying, '_I'll get you even while I'm sealed inside. I'll break free soon enough and when I do, I'll take you away forever_.'

And it would laugh maniacally like a demon's and that was what its name meant, 'Demon'. There were no other words to describe it than as she had to try to keep it from taking over and losing herself completely when she transform. As long as the seal didn't break she would be all right and never have to hear it come after her.

She tried to push away those terrifying thoughts, pulled her hand from her neck but still felt a bit unnerve when the mark was throbbing slightly and felt warm under her fingertips, which gave her the dreadful chills. She thought it was just the cold wind touching it and then went inside to head to the last stall where Orion was lying on the straw bed until he saw her come in. He was happy to see her again and playfully grabbed her sleeve and pulled her into the stall and to come in and play.

She saw what he was trying to do and smiled at his attempt and scratched behind his ears, "Oh sorry Orion, I just had a rough day today that's all, nothing for you to be concerned over." In fact, she wished she could just well forget the whole thing and spend it right here with Orion and nobody else.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine now, really I am?" She saw how he looked unsure at her, not believing her saying she was ok and wanted to know what the problem was, "I'll tell you after you had your blood milk ok? Bet you're starving, a growing Threstal needs his proteins…"

She conjured a new pail of filled with his food and set to giving him his lunch while checking how his wings were doing, seeing they were almost heal and looked ready to start flying soon. She stroke it gently, remembered how she thought that it was not right of her to claim the foal as keeping a creature as wild and free was not fair. But Hagrid told her that it was hers now, that it would never leave her side, believing to be his mother, not that she was complaining in raising and nursing him back to health.

When time came to think of what name to call him, she considered a few possible candidates, ones like Hades or Lucifer. But then changed her mind as they were too menacing and wicked for her liking and how Lucifer sound like 'Lucius' that disgusting leech Malfoy.

Pegasus would have been too cliché and he didn't have feathered wings like the legendary flying horse. Finally when she was at the astronomy tower after dinner that night, looking through the telescope and seeing the constellation forming Orion's belts and how much she liked the name 'Orion' and how it rolled off her tongue easily. Orion pretty much agreed like it when he heard her call him by that title.

She stroked his soft fur, watching his shining white eyes stared at her adoringly. She knew that when she used to look at her mom and dad that way, the always looking up to them, thinking that everything was all right and be there for her always to the end. Tears welled up again for the third time to her and couldn't hold them in as she cried bitterly, feeling she needed to let it out before the dam inside caved and crumble her stoic walls around her world that she had barricade so well in the past. She had to speak what was on her mind to him.

"Oh Orion you don't know how terrible I feel that my parents are dead and gone where I came from and how here they're alive here but don't even know I exist yet and can't even go meet them or tell them how sorry I was…"

She sighed, knowing if she told her future parents who she was as their daughter and think she had lost it. It even sounded crazy to her.

"They wouldn't understand, they would think I was a lunatic that escape a loony hospital or gone completely mental. Elder why did this have to happen to me so sudden? Why was I brought here so I could be torture further by having never to see my own parents again because they're dead!"

_They're dead because of me…_She laid her head under his throat and wept, staining his chest dark with her tears before she managed to pull back and wiped them away with the back of her hand.

Orion licked her face and hands cleaned and neigh sympathetically before Keller patted him on the head, rising to her feet and wiping the hay that stuck to her skirt and said goodbye and headed back to the castle.

She was making her way down the hall, not knowing where to go exactly other than anywhere but the Gryffindor tower and thought to head for the library and find a quiet spot from prying eye.

A place where she could be not disturb and relax, though she should consider that her cousin or one of the said Marauders would possible be there but she had already made up her mind and headed up to the fourth floor.

She had been minding herself, not watching where she was going before she kept glancing back behind, swearing she felt someone following her but seeing no one really there and after the third time when she looked behind and then bumped into someone again.

_Great, my day has gotten really something. First Sirius aka Casanova flirt lands in my lap, then I see some bad vision for him and run out of there, almost losing my cool, I knocked into a teacher in the hall then I get peeved at my cousin and now I bumped into somebody else again, this isn't my day, I just hope it isn't someone who's going to be pissed off—_

"Watch where you're going you idiot!" An angry voice snapped. _Well so much for that thought,_ Keller was about to retort back a snap when she saw who it was getting down on his knees to grab his scattered books, his oily hair falling in his face.

Severus Snape.

_Yep, it's official, at 4:51 P.M my day had been screwed up, all I need is Casanova to come over and then it's complete. She mentally groaned inside her head, Today is just not my day…_

* * *

Severus had been on his way to the library himself from the Slytherin common room, away from the annoying chattering of his friends if he could call them that that is. 

They were nothing more than classmates and he had wanted to concentrate on one of his potions that he had been experimenting, writing his notes inside his book but due to the rising noise level of Lucius bragging for his own worth and couldn't take it anymore with the gaggling girls surrounding him were giggling nonstop. He decided to head off somewhere more secluded and private where none of the other Slytherin would go. So packing his books in hand, he stormed out of the dungeon and headed to the fourth floor, not looking where he was going either as now he was thinking quietly over the potion he was working on.

What was it that messed it up? Had he put too much armadillo bile in or could it be that stirring it one too many wouldn't do the trick… He was so lost in his theories of how to get the draft just right when the person who had been staring behind themselves bump into him, causing all his books to drop from his hands onto the floor along with his notes.

Now he was furious and was positive the other person wasn't a professor, just a student like him, so he wouldn't get into any trouble as he snap, hoping he frighten the twerp and cursing the idiot whoever it was. He didn't look up as he went to gather his scattered belongings.

Keller was a little bit shock and surprise but recovered quickly before she start helping by picking up one of his books by her feet and handing it to him.

"Here's your book Severus." Snape who had been gathering his books in one arm and finding one thrust in his face, saw a pair of dark boots standing in front of him and looking on upward where a short skirt he wouldn't have mind seeing who had those perfect curves and leggy legs until he heard the voice speak the first time and snapped him out of his daydream. He hoped it was to be some bad joke played by the Marauders finally after fearing the worst all day from them and cooped up in the common room as he recognized that voice and look up to sees Keller standing there.

He felt very much embarrassed and took the book she offered gradually and went to pick up the rest and Keller found the potion book lying open and took it in her hand, flipping to the first page and saw something written on the side of the cover. She read the signature out loud, "Half-blood Prince?" That writing she saw written she had seen before but it couldn't be, it was—

Snape's figure became rigid as he turned around and saw her reading _his_ notes and before she could read any further and see what he had been writing in there, he grab it out of her hands and stacked it unorganized with his others. She turned to watch him shake nervously with his back turn but felt her gaze on him, knowing she was possibly putting two and two together as she didn't seem dumb to figure out why that had been there instead of his own name.

"Those note, the instructions for the Felix Felicis potion. They were yours." It wasn't a question as she recognized the familiar handwriting from when they both place their names on the vials to fill their potions after Slughorn's class and what she had seen him scribbling inside his book.

Snape didn't look up as he picked up another of his, trying to pretend he didn't heard her say. "I'm amazed you did that, using your own notes instead of the ones written in the textbook or on the board. How did you figure all that out without having the batch screw up? You did some tests didn't you, for how long?"

He sigh, she wasn't going to leave him alone until she knew what she was asking and turn around, nodding, "Yes, I did. A few experiments over the last couple years since my first." What he didn't tell her was that his mother had been helping him secretly over the summer due to his abusive muggle father if he dare see any magic being perform and punished the both of them, severely. He had gotten some but none as worse as his mother and the only reminder of his abuse was the hooked nose that was broken, "Some of my experiment resulted in massive explosives but others more successful with impressive results if I do say so myself." He didn't want to boast or brag like others would in his house and thought she wouldn't be interest but she listen as he explain some of his more successful ones and then ask if he had any other particular interests in the other classes.

"I don't really care about them, potions is one of my few favorites and then there's the dark arts…" Everyone in the school knew of his obsession with the dark magic but the reason why was he didn't want to say other than he practically knew as much like all the professors and possible more but the kids all thought he was being plain evil in supporting such dark techniques and becoming a semi-supporter for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

Keller blinked after she grabbed two other books from the ground, looking towards him, "Dark Arts, you mean for dark magic? Well that something, I haven't even started on defending." She said absentminded as Snape turn, not believing what he just heard.

"You haven't done Defense against the Dark Arts at Durmstrung?" He questioned, knowing that must be wrong as her and her cousin were both from a very dark arts school.

Keller realizing her mistake as she thought of a reasonable excuse to redirect it while she racked her brain for anything to be used, "Wait sorry, I was kind of confused there for a second, had a rough day today this afternoon and my mind kind of been on the screwed side if you get my meaning.

What I meant was there are many kinds of dark arts we've learn, like in South Africa, there's Voodoo and witch doctors, Greek with their Animal sacrifices to the supposed 'Gods', and human sacrifices back in the Mayan times for same reason. You know there were more than one but our teacher back at Durmstrung basically covered only what he thought was suppose to be necessary and I didn't get to find out as much as I would have liked you know."

She hoped her lie got through to him as he seem to taken this in consideration and after she pick up the last book, which had fallen out of his grasps and hand it to him.

She stood up and about to turn and leave, dismissing the library to head for the tower, thinking no one would be there to disturb her when she heard him said, "Would you like to learn then, learn more about the dark arts and maybe for Slughorn's classes? I'm having a bit of trouble with one of my potions I've been experimenting on and wondering if you would like to perhaps give me a hand?"

Had he just asked the new girl, the one from Gryffindor, his house's archenemy to help him! If the other Slytherin knew what he did they would consider him a traitor like BLACK, the mudblood lover. Keller's eyes stare into his black coal orbs, taking in what he asked then nodded. "Sure I'll help, when do you want to—"

"We can't now but I'll send think of something to signal you with a time and place we can meet all right Ms. Corvin."

He stood up, gathering all his books in one arm and was changing his mind about the library and heading back to the Slytherin dungeon. She called out to him before he left, "Keller, call me Keller. Ms. Corvin, make it's seem too formal and boring and that's what the professor are suppose to do, not us and we can called each other by our first name in private if that's what you think we should all right with you." She said, smiling warmly at him and he felt like his face was burning, mostly in his cheeks but went to look away before she notices it as he nodded. "Um yeah, sure, whatever just keep this between us but we can't let the others know is that clear?"

"Crystal as ice then, goodbye Severus." Making him stop and turn around to watch her leave. The way her body moved, her short black skirt hugging her curves and clutch tightly around her rear as she walk, swinging her hips with the clicking of her boots against the ground. It made her moved almost as graceful and lithe like a nymph would to dancing naked.

_Ack! Wrong, bad thought Severus, you did not, did not think like that over a Gryffindor! _

But already the wheels inside his head were turning, thinking Corvin no, Keller was someone he seemed to want to know more about.

In the shadow, far across the room where he was standing the corner, his silvery-blue eyes glowered as he watch them talking then part as Snivellus kept staring with her back turn, his eyes glued to her form as she walked away.

Damn him, Snivellus was going to pay for it! He would make sure of it!

* * *

Keller made it back to the tower and went upstairs to their room and lay in her four-poster bed, drawing the curtains around her post then staring aimlessly at the ceiling before growing bored. 

_Well so much for that, maybe I can read or write something, it's been a while since I did from one of my last entries before we got here…_ She sighed and went through her bag and found one of the two books that she had been looking for and kept secret for herself from others and not even Hermione knew. She never dared write in front of her when she wanted to make a memo or note in them. One book was filled with her most personal thoughts and feeling while she sketched in the other with ones from dreams, memories and such.

She wouldn't exactly call it one a 'diary' to sort of speak. It sounded way too girlish and plainly stupid in her mind as all they would write was about crushes or silly dreams of becoming a dancer, singer or such. She had only used them when after Drake had accepted her to be a student and taught her one of the most important rules in life: never reveal ones own true feelings. If she did, Drake would punish her and she did tremendous times so she had to learn to hide everything, her emotions and thoughts all in these books and kept under a loose floorboard in the dojo of her room and wrote in a daily bases. It had been a while since she lost so much track of time, writing little until recent events and went back to it to jot down but never put anymore of her old feelings in there like she use to.

Instead she wrote about her transformation, any changes or reactions she felt as years went by, the lunar cycle and how she was handling them, new weapons modified and ideas, placing blueprint sketches next to it with side notes written and how she handled some of her techniques.

Her feelings she wrote very little now a days, just explaining about the pain and fear and hate she had every now and then of the demon within, threatening to take over if she didn't have the seal to keep it in. She placed more inside her drawing as they represent most with songs written like poems to the side to show what they were for.

She bit her thumb and smeared an imprint on the blank parchment, watching it absorb then red ink writing appear on all of them in her handwriting and turned the next couple pages. She had read the story behind her families' DNA bloodline from her father's side to her very Great grandfather and great uncles and had written details on the supposed myth of the legendary Hungarian Warlord but not as much as she would have like to know about the 'virus' that gave them the ability to mutate and combine both the vampires and lycans into what she was now but did write possible theories every now with how it happened and why to their own blood specifically.

Her great grandfather had seem wise in trying to keep their secret from the mortals realm of the war raging between the vampires and lycans that happened due to Viktor and Lucian as well as Marcus, along with cleaning up traces of the 'messes' due to the attacks happening in public and such. She pitied him when she learned of his death but he had given so much in return for her mother's case to become what she was and pass it onto her. She did hope his soul did find peace with his beloved wife and family along with hers.

She reached into her bag and pulled out a small black velvet pouch and turned it over into her palm and a gold ring with the stylized 'C' fell out.

Her family signet ring, passed onto her from her father, directly from his father from his etc. until from the Alexander Corvinus himself from many generations of the Corvinus branch. Her family's only heirloom and piece of ancestry to which held a great part of history in her life. She slipped the ring on and rubbed it's etch marking, feeling that surge of power that if she ever needed guidance, she could always put it on and think how it was once worn by the first immortal with power unimaginable and a gift so tremendous he kept safe from the world of mortals.

Her great twin uncles, Marcus and William, she could care less about as she didn't really give a damn and wish them to spend all Hell rotting where they belong along with Viktor.

"Like I would care a vampire's ass about _Uncle_ Marcus after what he did to dad and almost did to the entire world…stupid Elder, almost releasing his brother and thinking he could control him any better back then he did in the eleventh century when his brother was running amok."

She was reading on in her notes, from what her parents relate to her and then turn to the next page where she kept a detail reference relating about the differences between the vampires' Thasarine used on Lycans to arrest the regression when they were dead and the Enzyme to keep a human from transforming into a Lycan themselves. It was very mind-boggling but also intriguing to know more on the different chemistry they had used against but were very much related in some ways with how it work to keep the change from happening with one to keep one a human and the other a dead lycan.

She blinked, feeling something gnawing inside her mind as if there was something important that was there and put the book down for a second and went through her bag again, moving aside the school textbooks and parchment and quills and pulled out a calendar that showed the time and date for when the astronomy class had to write on the planet they saw.

She looked to the day, the week they came in and noticed on one where for the lunar moon was circled and glowing brightly a full moon and her eyes widen as she realized a what happens on those nights. She had nearly forgotten about it until just now.

"SHIT!" She dropped the calendar and searched through her things, praying that she hadn't been stupid as to not pack it in her bag. Then again she didn't expect herself and her cousin to go on a wild time trip back to the seventies now did she?

_But I should have been at least prepared if something like that happened then!_ She pulled everything out, laying them out on the bed, scattering the pile and not finding what she was looking for among them and went to empty her bag of its entire contents.

"Please, please, please be here. Just for Elder's sake please…" She saw an aluminum box, almost like an emergency medical kit, fall out on top of the pile and open the lid and stare inside. Five syringes were in place cushion from breaking but her main concern was on the little bottle that lay next to the side of them. She picked it up and looked inside.

"Oh no…" She almost dropped the bottle, having nothing left inside as she tried to think of what to do with none of the enzyme. She put it back in the case and shut it, placing everything back except her book and quickly flipped through the pages again; looking for the key ingredients needed for the serum and had it commit to memory, knowing she would need to find some way to retrieve them, by any means necessary.

_I just hope I can do this before the full moon comes around otherwise both Mione and I will be screwed. _

* * *

Hermione was still lost in the collusion as to what happened between her and Keller back in Hagrid's hut before she headed back to the Gryffindor tower and into the common room and sitting down on one of the couches. 

What could Keller make such a big fuss over Sirius like that? She had never seen her that angry before but there was more to her cousin than what she expect. But why Sirius though, why on him…

She was broken from her train of thoughts as she saw James, Sirius and other members of the Gryffindor team coming in. "Hey Sonja there you are, we had gone searching for you by Hagrid's but Hagrid said you girls left and then we had to head for practice, sorry."

"It all right James, I saw her and she told me she made it here safely by taking the carriage early and checked on Orion and I went to the library…" That was a downright lie and she wanted to wash her mouth with soap just to clean it of the lie she said. She looked towards Sirius, his hair in a shaggy unkempt mess and his clothes spatter with mud like everyone else and tried to understand what made her cousin react to him so…hateful?

"Hey Sirius, can I talk to you for a second?" He turned around and said sure. James and the other boys headed up to the room to shower and change while the girls went to theirs to do the same.

"Did you by any chance say anything to Keller or did something to upset her?" Sirius shook his head. "No I saw her and only return the necklace when I came back here and then I left that's it." He was hiding something she could tell to what he said was half true in the case of what might have possibly happened between them.

"Ok sorry but my cousin doesn't like to speak her mind that much." That was very much true and Sirius nodded in understanding. "I guess she likes to keep some secrets then?" She nodded. "Yeah…I guess so." And Sirius went to head upstairs to get clean up as she thought to herself on what he just said.

What was Keller hiding exactly from her?

* * *

Keller was still in the room sitting on her bed, thinking how she was going to retrieve the ingredients she needed as the afternoon passed, some of the girls coming back in from Elder knew what and left, night came and skip dinner in the hall, eating the sandwiches she brought in and continue her research to work on finding a reasonable solution to the dilemma they had. 

She had plenty of time to try and find these things and get the serum ready before the full moon, but what if she couldn't find everything and screw it up and the batch didn't work on them, mostly due to their hybrid genes. But it had worked on her before why not now, sure it left her in her human guise but what if she didn't get it work or something mutate or, elder she didn't want to think of it.

She worked through the hour, having thought many times over and came with results, some leading to good and others to worse. She bit her lip after much concentration and feeling her brain needing a break from all this hard-core work.

She needed to get her mind clear and in better focus and what better way then to train her body before trying once again in the late evening to finding a antidote and could sleep in the next day then if she stayed up till morning.

Changing into a set of workout clothes, a dark tank top with black tights fitting pants and sneakers and clip her iPod to her beltline. Music always help calm her whenever she needed to, she loved all kinds from pop to rock to even some good soundtracks like from operas or movies or whatever shit was playing out in the world she lived in. Her favorites happened to been mostly ones with strong emotional tunes like Evanescence, Hawthorne Heights, Papa Roach, music that made her feel the rage she had burning inside die in the beat.

She scroll down the list, debating whether to listen to 'Dissolve and Decay' or 'Not Listening' and just picked a random song from her playlist containing all those said artists in random order, plugging her earphones and hiding the pod and letting half her hair cover her ears while she pulled the rest back in a low ponytail to still hide the mark and grabbing a set of fingerless gloves and pulling them on as she went to head downstairs to head outside for a good run. She should have maybe gone through the window back in the room instead but what if some people were out there and saw her jump from a very high drop.

There would have been questions to answers as to why she had leap from there or why she hadn't been hurt on impact but she didn't expect to see Hermione and the marauders down in the common room when she reached the bottom. Everyone's head turn towards her as she walked down those stairs.

"Hey Keller, you missed dinner what happened?" Remus asked politely as Keller reaching the last step, slipping the last glove on and thinking of reasonable excuse to say.

She told them she had been tired and took a nap and forgot to head for the Great Hall. She noticed most of their eyes were on her as she placed her hands on her hips, pressing paused on her iPod secretly, "Yeah just wanted some sleep that's all, and wasn't really hunger to start off with you know kind of need to concentrate on something important." Which wasn't a total lie as she made to walk to the Fat Lady portrait when someone from their group called out to her, eyeing the outfit she wore.

"Going out for a walk right now?" She turned halfway around and crossed her arms over her chest, "Yes is there a problem, I sure it still before curfew and I thought I take a moment to get some exercise to relieve myself of some tense muscle? Is that against school policy to go for an evening stroll?"

"Well no not really just um not before curfew that is but we wanted to see if you wanted talk with us for a bit." She was about to say no and leave but Hermione look towards her, **_come on Kell sit down and talk a bit, just ten minutes_**.

She sighed and said, "Fine…" and took a seat on the ground, crossing her legs Indian style. Everyone was talking and she pretended to listen in but hadn't really paid much attention to. They were making some comment about this or that they had heard on something she could care less about and didn't say anything before they asked her about that she didn't feel like talking but just answer as honestly as she could without having anymore questions asked in her direction. Already she felt like a part of her was being trapped, surrounded by them and then heard a very annoying buzz as a fly flew around them.

Elder, this was really getting on her nerves. She didn't hear what else James said exactly before she had her hand move with fast reflex like she was about to punch to his face and everyone looked to her startled as she stood in mid-punch.

"Keller!" But she pulled her fist back and let go and then everyone could see the fly buzzing out from her palm while she wiped her hand on her pants.

They were all silent before James whistled low, getting over the shock of how she had almost hit his face, "Whoa nice grab there, that's something you could use in Quidditch, you should try out for the team as seeker…" Everyone was still wondering how she did that while Hermione knew really and could see Remus was trying to figure it out himself.

Feeling that she had enough, Keller stood up and strength her legs and said she was going and would be back in a little while. Before she could move something surprising happened that made everything revolved around her stop and her paralyzed.

"Hey Keller wait come on, what do you say you come to the field tomorrow and give a test run! You might be able to—" Someone had grabbed her arm and then that was when things got ugly.

Her blood ran ice cold, the feeling of someone grabbing her arm and any second twist it behind her back, threatening to wrench it from the socket and causing her so much pain, making her want to scream out as they practically rip her arm out.

_NO!_ She reacted and grabbed the other person's arm and quickly threw them over her shoulder.

"KELLER!" Keller's sanity was flying out the window, her heart beating like a thunderous drum and growing unstoppable and the beast in her snarling from her cage, demanding release as she pounced on her prey.

A part of her was fighting this, to suppress it down but the more she struggled the harder it was to control it from its' wild tantrum. She pin the person down and glared balefully with jet-black orbs. She was about to pull back her lips, exposing her long sharp fangs when a voice, loud and powerful, came down on her hard and fast like a heavy hammer cracking her skull.

_**KELLER!**_

Keller winced and then felt someone grabbing her and pulling her away and rushing up the stairs back to their room. She was thrown to the side as she heard the door being lock and then felt her head becoming clearer, the beast once more silent and the only thing that remain was a pounding headache coming on to her.

"What the fuck was that!" Hermione exclaim after locking and placing a silencing charm on the door as she went to talk to her cousin who was rubbing her head and then looked at her with confused and bewildered eyes. "Why did you do that!"

"I didn't mean to cousin! It was by accident, he came onto me."

"Yeah accident or not, you were just about to go for his throat!"

"Well pardon me for that Mione, I wanted to leave, but you insist I stay for ten minutes. Ten fucking minutes and I kept my part of the deal and wanted to go off if he hadn't stupidly grabbed my arm like that!"

They argued on, their voices growing louder and no one downstairs seem to hear them as Hermione screamed, "What the Bloody Hell is your problem, Merlin I don't even understand you somehow, and it's like I can't see what you're thinking—"

"Yeah that's right, I told you to watch out to see if I would cause any stupid or reckless moves, that's me all right, doing all kinds of shit without thinking of my personal fucking action! I have no thoughts in my head unlike you Ms. Know-it-all who knows everything!"

"Oh so I know everything huh? What about you, all I know about you is that you keep everything to your bloody self and don't exactly express it or tell me how you feel!"

"Hah express how I feel, what a laugh, what a stupid intolerable waste, if you must know I don't give a damn about those any more!"

"Yeah I see that happened a lot due to you biting some of your anger off to me and Sirius!" Now she really done it as she watched Keller's eyes turn molten black, her voice turning harsh as she spoke coldly, "What did you fucking say?"

"I said Sirius Black. Got a problem with that! Because if I didn't know any better I say you—" Keller's eyes glared icy at her, now she had gone too far this time. She looked ready to lung at her and ripped her throat out but Hermione kept her grounds and prepared herself if that was to happen. And without a second glance, Keller turned her back and headed towards the window, unlatching and opening it and lean out, staring to the ground, measuring the drop and getting on the ledge. She moved to placed her legs out first then held on the sill, making sure her feet would make first impact as she landed. Hermione noticed what Keller was doing as she held the ledge and look down to the ground below.

"Keller what are you doing?" She didn't listen and to Hermione's horror watched as she jumped.

"KELLER!" She ran quickly only to see her plummet from the five stories fall to the grounds. She reached the window and looked below to see Keller land with nimble elegance like a panther, so inhumanly smooth and graceful that she appear to be standing there for one second by the castle onto the grounds to run. A drop like that could of killed her or broken her legs badly but she was a hybrid and was now disappearing off somewhere before Hermione could possible go after her herself.

She just stood there, still frozen and thinking back to what she had said and knew what she did to anger her so much, going as far as getting her peeved off.

_Merlin I really bitten off more than I could chew, I hope she gets it out of her system before she gets back._ And headed down to the common room where everyone was waiting for them.


	10. Chapter IX

Chapter IX

* * *

A few days had past, September was almost finishes before Hermione and Keller were finally backed on speaking terms after their little row. No one at first understood as to why they weren't talking to each other. It was even a mystery to the Marauders after Hermione came back down and apologize to James who was being tended by his girlfriend but said it was all right, that he still had his arm attached luckily and asked what happened. 

"I don't know why but it seem your cousin freaked out when I touch her, almost thinking I was going to harm her or something? I never seen someone react that way before? Did she, well I don't know, did something happen to her, like someone try to…"

Everyone took what James was implying as they looked to Hermione and she shook her head and told them she hadn't a clue, saying it must have been stress. She hadn't been so sure but they seem to take this while Peter was shaking over it for a time as if afraid that Keller might come down and attack them and were a bit more conscious around her as if leaving her alone for tonight would be best.

Even Hermione thought so as she had never seen her cousin look so frighten or terrified before and knew they had to stick together if they had to go through it. But she would let her go out and cool down and then figure out why she was acting like this. She waited in the common room for her to return but she never did and soon went up to bed herself, wondering where she was right now and hoping she was ok. She would talk to her the time she got back. _I just hope she'll be able to talk to me after she blew up like that…_

Hermione woke up the next morning and went downstairs to see Keller sitting in one of the chairs in the common room. She was staring at the sizzling flames in the fireplace, almost as if trying to see something within the dying embers. She was about to go over and say hello but Keller moved from her spot quickly and left before she had a chance to say anything. The portrait slammed shut just as James, Sirius and Peter had been coming down to see her storm out.

"Wow, she can certainly hold a grudge..." Sirius said noticing how Keller for one-second glance at her cousin before leaving the room as Hermione stood there, unable to understand why she was acting like this.

_Give it a few days then she'll be calm down_, a few days might get her to talk later when she wasn't like this.

* * *

Monday thru Thursday during the classes they had, Keller had change drastically and not just her appearance, which freaked her out during the few times she saw her. She seem to lost a bit of weight which went unnoticeable at first and that she sometimes wasn't in the Great Hall for breakfast and lunch but barely ate anything at dinner. She could see the half-sunken cheekbones and the way her skin pulled across her skin, turning from white alabaster to a sickly waxy ashen complexion, looking like a grinning death head which scared her a bit. 

Her eyes were empty and drawn, heavy with dark circles from lack of sleep and fatigue, using concealment charms to hide her tiredness while she moved like a shadow and ignore everyone and unless someone bump into her by accident, she give a dark cold glare and they would back away, freaking and telling their friends that they seen the way her eyes glowed black and she snarled at them.

Everyone didn't know what was wrong and wonder why she hadn't gone to the hospital wing, she paid them no heed with their talk or the way some looked her way as she walked down the hall with her lips pursed and muttering to herself something.

She neglect them including Hermione who was always trying to approach her, to try and at least apologize and find out what was the matter, whether she said it to her face or mind, whichever one work but didn't succeed as she hoped.

She would look beyond not really seeing her at all just staring off with a far off gaze that didn't seem to recognize her cousin or anyone, which was frightening and watch her pass by and worked on her assignments quietly and Hermione always noticed something off with her during class.

In history for example, with Binns everyone would be bored to death but Keller would be frowning throughout the whole lesson and scribbling something that wasn't even notes while in DADA with Ms. Valerious, who was introduced to the two girls, perked her a little, placing a fake mask on like all the other classes before slipping it away in secret as she only took down her notes and listens as the professor talked about certain dark and dangerous magic.

She was constantly disappearing off and on and Hermione had no clue as to where she gone off to even after they return from their nightly hunt and return with her already gone back to the castle. It was almost as if she was hiding something from her that she didn't want to reveal it just yet. She sometimes wanted to go and confront her and demand what was going on.

Was it because of what she said? She knew she hadn't meant to but the words had come out of her mouth before she had a chance to think and she had been so pissed at her from that whole incident.

The marauders were noticing how Keller was always turning her back to everyone and become quiet, looking to the fireplace, or sitting by the windowsill or upstairs in the room without being in the presence of company. They tried asking Sonja what was wrong and why Keller was ignoring her as if she might know what it was when they saw her staring outside the window without looking at them, her face without the charm and people could see the tiredness but didn't dare try to blink into sleeping as she kept her eyes opened and alert.

"To tell you guys the truth, I don't know myself…" That was all she could say before everyone tried to see if they could help. Lily had tried to ask Keller when she didn't say anything. James and the others used jokes on her to see if she laugh or scream or whatever but didn't even bat an eyelash with their comical pranks. Even Hermione tried to get her to fall asleep by slipping a sleeping draught in some pumpkin juice and let it for her nightstand that night and found it emptied the following morning but no Keller in bed. She looked and found half the house asleep then, somehow mixing everyone's drink with a droplet of her own.

It wasn't too long before Hermione thought all hope was lost, did things settle back. She was working on her Ancient Runes with Remus and finished hers and notice that he was halfway through and she decided to give him a hand.

"I just don't understand how Gebo can be both good and bad as it means 'Sacrifice' and 'gift'." He said pointing out to the symbol that showed a large 'X' symbolizing the meaning. Hermione shrugged. "I think in most of the wizard world's views, that the sacrifice was an actually gift, not always material like but advice or wisdom and that the gods would rain them with gifts for the sacrifice."

"I suppose so…" He said, still not thinking sacrifice was that great of a gift depending on who was to be the 'sacrifice' as the gift? Hermione was helping him before she heard Keller calling her name through their mind link.

_**Mione, we need to talk, meet me outside by the Fat lady in ten minutes, it's very urgent that we should discuss in the matter of privacy.**_

Hermione looked behind her to watch Keller getting up from her seat on the windowsill, placing a book she had been doodling in the least half hour inside her bag and head out to the painting.

She wasn't sure what it was but she did after a said ten minutes pass and said she needed to stretch her legs a bit and placed all her books into her bag and went out towards the painting. She made it out of the room with no one the wiser and the Fat Lady closing the entrance as she saw Keller leaning against the wall before getting up and grabbed her hand, "Don't ask questions yet, I'll answer when we get there, follow me."

And they went and headed off to the seventh floor, Hermione seeing where this was going as they saw opposite tapestry showing Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach trolls to dance the ballet. Keller let go of her hand and started walking three times across the blank room after she had seen no one else on the floor beside them of course.

Hermione could hear her thoughts as she said them loud and clear for the room to change: **_We need a place to speak in private so no one may hear us. Let no one see what where we are. Let us into a place where I may be calm… _**

A large door appeared and Keller moved forward and beckon Hermione as she flung it open and step in, followed by her seconds later and closing the door behind. Hermione thought she had entered a forest when she saw the walls that were painted thick with black and green texture to represent the trees and scenery. She saw she was standing inside a large bedroom with a bed with forest green covers and black and green pillows, there was a small wolf plush with dark black-blue fur and shiny blue eyes and a large silver spike collar hung around its tiny throat. A wooden desk laid to one side with a few books sitting on top of it along with a laptop, similar to the one she had before back in the old crumbling apartment.

DVDs and video games were lying scattered next to a TV with a PS2 sitting by. There were posters of Evanescence, Hawthorne Height and many other bands plastered and pictures sketched hanging on the walls. Hermione stared with awed and curiosity while Keller looked at it with something more like melancholy and lost reminisce.

"Wow Keller, this room is, well I can't exactly say or believe why you thought of this one but…" She was gazing at the mural above the bed, seeing how it was almost to look like the night sky and the forest below with the stars and the moon shone fiercely.

"Well this happened to been my old room if you would like to call it. Please have a seat wherever you want and feel free to look around as much as you like." Hermione startled at the empty tone she used and sarcastic remark at the bitter end of her sentence.

Keller turn away not wanting to see her shock while thinking why she did, why she had to pick this place out of all others. But she knew the real reason why, she had missed this place so much.

She headed straight to her bed, flopping down and laying her head in the pillows, smelling the lavender and spring rain, the one she was use to waking up every morning before her parents did back home. Blue the wolf doll she loved to cuddle when she was young, how she missed feeling the tiny toy clutch in her arms and smelling the sweet scent it had.

She inhaled the scent again before sitting up and pulling off her robe to reveal the school uniform underneath, wearing the boys' dark pants, her sleeve rolled up and three buttons open to reveal the black undershirt.

Hermione couldn't help but noticed the white gauze bandaged around her left bicep and wondered how she got that as she hadn't seen it before. Then again, her cousin never did told her the reason she ignored her until now.

She took a seat on the chair next to the desk as Keller looked around the room once more before she began to talk in a soft mild tone. "Look Mione, I'm sorry that for the last couple weeks and that I have been ignoring you, and have been practically bitchy…"

She had to resist rolling her eyes at her. **_Gee you think._** Keller gave her a look, "Do you want me to continue or not?" She snapped before she tried to calm down again, apologizing for her ruddy behavior.

"Anyways most of my anger was not on you, well not really anyways but by mentioning **_his_** name kind of made me snap and send me off. Don't ask why, I don't even know it and you're going to think its bullshit but I don't care. And well the other half, here is going to be difficult to explain, so I'll try to make it simple and easy." She looked down at her hands before looking up again, knowing what she might say might freak her at the end but had to start off somewhere. "How's your time of the month?"

"What?" Did Keller just ask…what the hell was so important about that? She knew that any time soon she was due but she didn't see what this had to do with why she had brought them here, "Um, I think it's fine though I hadn't got it yet but will be soon, why do you want to know exactly?"

Keller turn to the wall where a calendar hung posted with the charts of the planets and lunar moon from Astronomy class and point to the 28th of September.

"Because our menstrual period resolves around the full moons, like when the night tide and the oceans or whatever and it's like that ok for the flow to come strong during those cycles and what's worse, we give off a strong scent that allows any hormonal male with lycan or vampire genes to sense this and well you know, in other words its mating season on a once a month monthly bases and we have two weeks before it starts."

If it wasn't the fact they were in the room of requirements and under a silence charm, somebody could have heard Hermione's yell at the top of her lungs, roaring directly at her cousin.

"WHAT! And you're telling me this now!" She stood up quickly, knocking the chair over as she stared at her cousin in disbelief, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Ok so maybe it was definitely something she should have thought about as she and Keller were both hybrids of lycan-vampires and their kinds were suppose to go into the whole mating business, well most likely for lycans which in was more for her case.

_Great, not only I'm a half vampire-lycan hybrid but I find myself in a position where I'm going be in need to mate cause I'm happen to be lycan from my own father's side! Just my bloody ruddy luck!_

Keller didn't seem to take any notice or care about this reaction coming off her as she said in four short words, "Because I was busy."

This time she couldn't hold it in as she exploded, "Busy, busy with what! What could have made you so busy to ignore me these last few days and not tell me about this and at least give me a heads up and help plan something." Keller walked over toward the desk and pulled one of the drawers open and took something out from it, holding it between her thumb and forefinger and she looked closer at it, examining what it was.

A tiny bottle that held some clear liquid with a white label, reading 'Enzyme'.

"This, I was working on the serum to help us." She handed the bottle to her and started explaining, "The lycans back in our time used this to temporize the Change from progressing just like silver can do while poisoning them in their normal guise but I didn't think you wanted to take that big of a risk, sticking silver or UV bullets in your body, trust me it's a bitch. I didn't have much left when we came here and had to find some substantial ingredients as it wasn't easy to due to let's just say I had some difficulties in obtaining them and don't want to discuss it and had to keep it secret from you, seeing you would have probably tried and stop me or asked to come."

_I'll say I'd probably do both if that's what had happened to your arm_. She figured judging by the bandage around Keller's arm, seeing the noticeable discoloration of her skin and how she sense the smell of acid burning in her flesh and seem to sap away her strength.

Keller saw where she was staring and rubbing her arm mild consciously, "Yeah like I said, I had some difficulties and kind of got attacked and we may be Hybrid of both species but silver and UV bullet are still lethal one way or another, rendering us weak and take a lot out of you if you don't remove it quickly. I couldn't exactly go to the wing unless I wanted to start explaining what I've been doing and risked everything."

She touch her arm cautiously, wincing as she recalled how much of a bitch it had been for the last few hours to remove the bullet with intense concentration to expel from her flesh and rid the rest of the toxin, leaving her almost depleted of blood as she had to suck it right out before it could do further damage just like one would have to do to suck poison from a snake bite.

She had felt slightly dizzy before having gone out cold for the rest of the day in and then later waking up to get back to the dorms, feeling a little better but still too weak to move but had to not let anyone know.

There had been some traces left and that had been in her through the day so far, giving her what she had to feel less friendly to people in her case before rushing back here to rid it.

"Listen to me Mione, if I could have asked for your help I would have but this was toxic and well I already removed the rest this morning and once I get some fresh blood in my body I will be good as new. The most important thing to know right now is I had been able to make the serum. I'm not so sure if it will work though, could likely but with our blood I'm not certain, as it has never yet been tested on a hybrid before and we'll have to see happens by the full moon."

Hermione wasn't too sure with the stake as high at the thought of using some semi-antidote would work on them but had to agree with Keller as they needed to try and see if it works for their sakes.

But there was one thing she was curious about on that was ebbing in the back of her mind right now. She knew Professor Lupin back from their time. That he was always pale and sick looking before the full moon approach and wonder if the same would happen to them, drawing anyone's attention about the three of them.

Keller sighed and ran a hand through her midnight black hair, "No you won't be feeling under the weather, instead you'll feel, oh what is the word I'm looking for…horny! That's it, best way to put it. You will have uncontrollable hormones and want to copulate and since you're more lycan to rut so that's what will probable happened, same as me, only I have more vampire genes and know ways to control my animal-like instincts. It'll be ok I promise when the week of the full moon arrives I'll help you in any way I can."

"Ok…" Hermione was more than concern about how she was going to handle being horny and wanted a lycan, Remus maybe to be her mate. It was going to be a long two weeks.

* * *

The first one past by fast as she and Keller pact up and everyone saw the old at least normal Keller again and without a second thought over its loss, no strain unwanted thoughts as she and Keller discuss more in the privacy of the Room of Requirement. 

They talk of how the serum would possible work and the results that might become. The best suggestion so far to one was that they would not be able to change for a few hours but still have the capabilities, strength and speed but their scent would probably drop down notches and leave them not as hormonal as before.

Hermione would have wanted to know more, studying the notes and ingredients to learn more on what she could. But Keller prefer to rest and have something to eat to gain back her weight, lost from her daily skipping of her food. Sometimes she watch some movies or play a video game or two and sometimes challenge her at two versus and she oblige, feeling she needed a break herself.

Hermione's favorite had been the DDR which Keller had gotten the two dance pads, thinking of an extra to use as they played from beginner to standard. Hermione saw that Keller's moves were graceful and wondered if she had practice this before she called it quits and laid back to sleep and left Hermione to do what else she wanted in the room with her.

When the second week came around was when it happened.

* * *

Hermione awoke with a slight jolt, her body covered in sweat and uncontrollable growing hotter by the minute. She looked to where Keller was and tried calling out to her. 

_**Keller, Keller!**_ Keller stir, her face almost back to a normal complexion, the dark marks disappearing, turned around and saw Hermione with the blankets wrap around her chest as if covering her modesty and realize what it was as she smelled the heat coming off her.

By the Elder, she sat up and beckoned her to her side and shut the curtains, already the silence spell up and calming her down as possible.

The dream she recalled vividly in her mind and remembered running through a forest.

* * *

She had first thought herself to be a wolf or still human, she wasn't sure but she could almost feel it was real, feel the soft earth under her feet, smelling the night foliage and evening rain. The moon had look so beautiful, all round and glowing. And then saw on the cliff, a wolf, but it changed to a man and jump off and landing on all fours like a feline and move to go after her. She had run, not because she was afraid but to see him prove he was worthy to become her mate. 

Each time she ran, the man edge closer and she turn in a different direction he follow. Finally when she became too tired, he caught her from behind and held her down. She wanted badly to see his face but it was already nuzzling her neck, smelling her hair, her sweat, and most importantly her scent.

The man gave a throaty growl within the shell of her ear and she could feel a slight shiver go down her spine as the man's tongue lap at her warm skin, licking every inch of her and placing soft bite marks around her shoulder. His body over her as he position himself over her entrance from behind and she could feel the tension rising as she felt him just inches away from plunging in. She was about to turn her head to look but he bit down hard on her shoulder at the same time he thrust in.

She pulled her head back and howl, her body becoming tight as he entirely sheaths his member inside her. For a moment he stay there until he move inside out of her, in and out, making her body rock with him at the same speed and tension he was driving out. When he took one last plunge and spilled his hot seeds inside her, he pulled out and moved away and Hermione turned around to stare at her mate.

His hair fell down his shoulders, long and unruly and pale in the moonlight, his eyes glowing amber. His body and face covered with marks and scars but all she could do was stared into that face of his. He looked at her and then to the sky giving a long baleful howl and soon she join him.

Keller smooth the sweat soak curls off her forehead, feeling Hermione pant as if she was experiencing the whole ordeal again. "It's ok Mione, it's only the beginning. In a few more days, we'll test the serum and see if you're ok."

_I hope so…_Hermione thought as she relax under the cover and lay in the embrace of Keller as they slept. She felt strangely different inside but still couldn't help but think of the man in her dream and of him thrusting in her like that, feeling his body touching her, his hand warm and caressing her bare skin, his lips, oh how they seem to make her become wet even now as she recall those tangible kisses.

Merlin's beard, the man in her dream, he looked exactly like Remus…

* * *

Remus wasn't having a good dream, he knew because he was living through it right now, even though he knew this wasn't real but felt it was as he was being dragged to a room somewhere with two strong people taking him by the manacles around his wrists. 

_W-where are they taking me?_ He wondered confused as they soon step into some crypt-like dungeon where they had him cuffed and shackled to the floor.

_What's going on?_ He tested the chains, feeling the resistance hold him down but feeling like that of a peasant who was going to go through the worse punishment experiment to ever face before or even after he had groveled at the feet of the king for mercy. _Why is this happening to me? _ He heard a petrified gasp and looked up to see it was Sonja, a few feet away from him suspend on some torture device like a crucified victim.

_Sonja! What had they done to her! _

Her brown hair was a tangle mess and matted around her face, her eyes staring to him where she had been crying, her cheeks stain red mixed with her tears.

Red tears, that wasn't blood was it? Had they hurt her! He heard something behind and saw that he and Sonja weren't the only prisoners here. Remus had turned his head to see people being shacked up in a cage and his eyes widen as he recognized some of the prisoners behind those bars.

James, Lily, Sirius and Keller were at the front, screaming and yelling as they cried out in pain and fear of what was happening.

_What was this? What was bloody going on!_ _Why are we here, what's happening—_

Suddenly he felt something hit him, lashing out against his back, again and again, stripping the cloth and hitting over his naked hide. The whip stung but there was something more to it, like they added acid to make his skin burn right off even after it was pulled back to come down once more.

The only thing that could do that to him would be…silver! The whip was made of silver that was it and another anguished cries escaped his lips as the pain became unendurable.

He heard his friends yelling from behind the prison bars and Sonja flailing her chain, screaming, 'Stop it, stop it please!" But it kept coming and when he thought they never end they did and he turned to glare at the one who threw those awful lashes. His eyes widen when he saw who was standing at the other end.

Peter holding the silver vertebrae after his master ordered him to stop.

Peter, Peter his own friend doing this to him! But why! This wasn't making any bloody sense at all!

His body weakening from the sudden depleted loss of blood fell to the floor. He lay there, exhaust and trying to catch his breath as his body was shaking terribly from the painful torture he had to go through. His eyes caught the gaze of the few people around the crypt, everyone wearing skull like masks and dark robes he could see one without a mask with a face like a snake and slit for eyes as he and his men left through the double doors.

_What were they planning to do next? Was it really over for now? Thank Merlin_. He didn't think he could handle another whipping like that. He had to hope he would live through if he didn't lose all his blood before his body could regenerate. For a second he heard something completely different, like the sound of clockwork gears and wheels moving and the grinding sound from above.

What now, he couldn't move his body but his head and took one look at Sonja's face was enough to answer what was happening. He saw her eyes looking towards him terrified as he looked above them and saw that the ceiling right over her head, a hatch was opening and light came pouring in.

_What, what was going on!_ He was confused but panicking as he had watched the ray of the sun fell on top of Sonja and then to his horror watched what happened.

"NO! NO! NOT THE SUN! NOT ON HER! NO!" He pleaded, renew vigilant strength came as he tried to break free and save her. But the chains held and restrain him and cut into his flesh as he tried but could do nothing. He watched as her pale face slowly burn away, turning black and cracking and smelling like burning flesh, her hair ignited into flames around her, her eyes, oh those eyes were liquefy, her once beautiful brown eyes melting before his sight.

His one love, Sonja was being kill right in front of him, it was all too much for him but he continue to watch as she was literally being burn at the stake like a witch only by the sunlight.

He tried once more in vain to save her but could only cry out her name in a raspy cracked voice, "MIONE!"

His own cry awaking him as he lurch up in bed, his eyes glowing a fierce amber before fading back to their normal blue as he sat in his bed, the sweat-soak sheets plaster to his body and look about him, seeing if he was really back in the world of the awake and not the nightmare of the dungeon.

"That dream, I remember it now, by Merlin's beard I remember." It only happen after he held hands with Sonja back in Divination. He didn't see it before but he did after he went to bed that night. It was so bloody horrifying. He must have forgotten it and only again after when the Full moon was coming closer.

Dear Merlin, the moon, how he hated his transformation, going through the tunnel of the Whomping Willow to the Shrieking Shack and spending his monthly nights biting and scratching himself, just to keep him distract of the thoughts of tearing and tasting human flesh. Luckily his friends were with him at those times in their Animagus forms to keep him company.

But the dream, it felt so real. He reached behind as if to feel the open wounds on his back or feel the sticky blood on them. He felt none but shivered as he touched the areas where they would have lashes on them from the dream.

And all his friends had been there, James, Lily, and Sirius with Keller but Peter, he was the one holding the whips, lashing at him, taunting him cruelly and then somehow helping them kill Sonja. But he called her Mione? What could this mean?

* * *

Remus ran a hand through his hair for the fifth time tired and trying hard not to yawn in the professor's presence as McGonagall was explaining about the ways to transfigure an aquatic creature into a land one. He was having a hard time staying awake to know what he had to do but had managed to somehow transfigure the fish not as a bird like he wanted but had wings and was now flying around the room. He had now given new meaning to the term if fish could fly. 

"Mr. Lupin, is there a problem?" Remus looked up warily just as the fish land on his head and everyone saved three laughed. "Um sorry McGonagall didn't catch up with my sleep."

"Well I think you better wake up and I want to see better result than this before you go." She point to the fish still on his head and placed it back in the bowl. Remus nodded apologetic as he transfigured the fish into a canary. "I'll go use the facility then Professor." She nodded and he was excused.

* * *

The water had to be hot and scalding before Remus had put his hands in there and brought it to his face. 

Merlin what was wrong with him? Since that dream he had been feeling like he was being under torture somehow. He felt as if his skull was splitting or something with the wolf in him, howling and scratching to come out, to be released. It was bad that he had the nightmare and tried to get past it, but every time he saw Sonja's face enflamed and dying before him, sleep was the least of his worries.

The mirror became foggy in front of him and his finger touch the glass and traced a string of letters across the surface:

M I O N E.

Then he wiped his hand over it after a moment or two and looked to his reflection where he saw two things. One was that his eyes had turned amber like the wolf and two was Sonja standing by the door. He turned around, expecting to see no one but there she was. Then his eyes had—

He closed them and turned to look down, hoping she hadn't seen them as she walked towards him.

"Remus, Remus, is everything all right?" Hermione came in the bathroom after class was let out and had went to check on him, feeling in a sense that she shouldn't, not knowing why. She had to guess he would be in the bathroom and seeing no one around, came in and found him by the sink. His body was rigid and stiff, his hands holding over the porcelain sink, his head down, and his bangs covering his eyes.

"Remus?" She called again as she approached him, wanted to see if he was all right, ignoring her inner conscious about him being a male werewolf and she a half lycan and close to the whole 'let's mate' thing.

"Remus—"She was pushed against the wall in surprise as Remus held her wrists in his vice grip.

_What was going on?_ She felt his nails biting into her flesh; the bones threaten to be crushed as he held them tightly by their side. She saw his eyes had turn from blue to molten amber and feral as he stared at her, his lips pull back, almost snarling and revealing sharp canine fangs. Before Hermione could try to call out to him again, to snap him out of it, he pressed his lips against hers. Her continuing shock of this cause her to open her mouth allowing Remus the opportunity to thrust his tongue in, tasting her, feeling her against him.

Remus didn't know what he was doing. One minute he was standing by the sink hearing Sonja calling out his name then the next he has her pinned to the wall, kissing her.

_You know you wanted to._ _You wanted to ever since you saw her. _The werewolf, the Moony part of him said as he tried to fight him off, to gain back control of his body. _No, that's not true!_

_Oh yes it is and no use it denying it. You can smell it on her, the scent. Her scent that says she wants us, that drives your very core to wanting her as yours. Don't you smell it? Can't you already taste it?_

Yes he could smell it; it was wafting off her entire body and the taste from her ruby lips and feeling her against him, drew his arousal more. He wanted to feel her underneath those robes and be inside her and mark her as his and no one else's, to tell others to back off if they dare step over his boundaries of his said marked mate.

_YES! YES GIVE IN TO YOUR INSTICNT AND MARK HER AS OURS!_

_NO I CAN'T! SHE WON'T ACCEPT IT! SHE DOESN'T WANT TH—_

_YES SHE DOES, CAN'T YOU FEEL IT? CAN'T YOU HEAR HER SHE WANTS THIS! _It was true, during the kiss Hermione felt a wild urge surging inside her, telling her to give in to him, she wanted to feel more of his kisses, his touch, and deepen it, causing herself to moan out to him for more. But her other half, her logical one was still lost in the whole process.

_What am I doing, this is bloody crazy? We can't be doing this! We can't but I don't want this to end. I need help. I need…Keller!_

_**Keller! Keller! **_She waited for a moment before she thought, panicking that Keller didn't heard but she did when she heard Keller respond.

_**Mione what the bloody devil is going on, I'm waiting for you by Charms, wondering what's taking you so long! You told me you were going to be back in a moment--**_

_**Keller, listen to me, I'm in the boy's bathroom with Remus and no we're not doing anything so don't jump the gun on me! Get in here and hurry. I think the lycan in Remus is winning!**_

_**WHAT! Hang on! I'm on my way; just whatever you do keep distracting him.**_

_**Oh yeah sure distracting him, easier said then done as I seem to be doing a pretty bloody damn job with him playing tongue hockey with me! **_

Finally Remus pulled back, allowing them to breathe and stare into one another's eyes as she had whispered his name through swollen lips. "Remus."

And then in a flash, he pulled one side of her robe and uniform, exposing her bare shoulder and bit hard but not so deep, sinking his teeth into her flesh. She yelped as the razor-sharp teeth bit her but then the pain dull as he let go and pull up the robe to cover the wound. Still staring into her eyes with amber orbs he said in a throaty snarl, "You are mine…"

And if under a spell or by her own lycan instinct than by her conscious, she replied, "I am yours now…" The vows said and before he went to press his lips against her, the door crash open and Remus spun around to see Keller lung at them, pushing him to the ground.

"Mione!" She said as she after she knocked Remus down and checking to see if she was all right, standing still and holding onto the wall for support, "You all right?" She nodded but then Keller smelled the blood and saw the darker part of her robes and pull back to see the already healing wound with the blood staining her shoulder. Keller look from the mark to Remus lying on the floor by their feet then to Hermione again, guessing what must've happened.

"Damn!" She mutter and quickly took her out of there before he woke up with a bump the size of a Quaffle on the back of his noggin and wondering what hit him. He thought at first it was a bludger until he recalled a human blur, a face that shrieked out as it ran into the bathroom after he had…oh dear Merlin no! What had he done!

_You only did what you had to do, what you had to do to keep anyone from getting to your intended._ Half of his mind said, the werewolf, Moony as Remus went to the sink to look at his reflection, his skin as pale as a ghost and his eyes still glowing amber. His lips looked red as if he had lipstick, only knew better of where it came from and had it dripping down his chin as well. Oh no! He had turn the faucet on and was washing his lips, gargling and spitting it out watching the water turn a pinkish tint before it was all gone down the drain.

_You place one of your marks on her, and soon the other two will come when it's time._

_WHAT OTHER TWO! I'M NOT GOING TO PLACE ANOTHER FUCKING MARK ON HER AGAIN! NEVER!_

Moony laughed coldly. _YOU WILL AND SOON WHEN THE MOON IS OUT, HER SCENT WILL CALL TO US AND SHE WILL BE OURS!_ The werewolf continue to laugh, even as Remus turn his face away from the mirror, listening to the harsh cold bitter laughter of his own reflection back at him.

* * *

Keller and Hermione made it back to the common room and up their dorm as Hermione head to the bathroom and remove the clothes and clean up the blood and place another uniform and clean robe on. The mark was healed and gone but she still felt the stinging sensation of it there as if it was a ghost of a shadow on her flesh. 

Keller waited outside the bathroom and grab her on the shoulder not bitten when she step out, "What happen? Tell me exactly what bloody happened in there?"

Her eyes were blazing darkly as she demanded to know what had been going on in that bathroom before she came in.

Hermione told her everything, going to find Remus after class and finding him in the bathroom, seeing his eyes amber instead of blue, him pinning her against the wall, the kiss and then the bite on her shoulder.

"Did he say anything? It's very important to know if he said something to you of anything after he bit you. Did he say something?" Keller's grip was enough to make any torture victim scream and beg for mercy but wasn't hard on her after what she experiences. She nodded her head solemnly, "He told me I was his and I said I was."

"You did what! You agreed? Agreed you were his?" Hermione nodded again and Keller let go and then back away and went to stand by the window, muttering, "...not good, this is not fucking good!"

"I'm sorry I didn't know what to think. The kiss, Remus and I, we—"

"I know what you two are, but Hermione dammit how could you do this. This is seriously fucked. He has put you down to be marked by him and only him and won't rest until he marks you two more times until you're his mate!"

"Marks me what? Two more times, isn't one enough and already agree to be his mate? I mean he bit me and I don't think more than one bite is enough for something like that but why would he need to do that."

"Apparently I forgot to explain the courtship rules in lycan society." She went towards her bag and started rummaging around until she pulled out a leather book like the one she had found at the bookstore many weeks ago.

She started to flip through the book, skimming and looking down the lines of some pages and then stop at one. Hermione joined her side and saw a picture of a male lycan on top of a female lycan, rutting like hell. A flush was creeping to her cheeks as she looked down from the picture to where underneath was the title: **_The Mating Ritual of Lycans._**

"…A lycan has to give his chosen mate a mark on the shoulder to show ownership that she belongs to him and only to him, in other words, marking his said territory and telling others to back off. Well now we know where the idea of hickeys came from hmm…." Keller said sarcastically, before continuing down the paragraph.

"The second mark has to be bitten by the thigh, close to the nub that connects to her virginal blood, giving him the only right to take her virtues after she had given her consent to her after their first mark as her intended."

Hermione paled and Keller look to her, "Well you kind of did give him said permission by saying you agree to becoming his mate and should have watched with what you'd said."

"How was I supposed to know that was to happen! You never told me, all you said was that we were going to be horny and I bloody was thank you. Eh never mind, what's the third mark then?" Keller turned the page and read down the line with her eyes and said, "Oh boy…" and closed the book before Hermione could have a chance to read what it said. "Well…the third mark then Keller, what is it…or is it that bad?"

"Well I don't know how you would think, but let me put it this way? With the third mark, you are to consummate after he has given you the second in which the final mark marks both your souls to bond together and belong to one another, for all eternity as mates for life."

* * *

**Blue Kitsune:** Well I hope everyone liked it, and that it was a little long but hey, please read and review! 


	11. Chapter X

Chapter X

* * *

"WHAT?" Hermione could feel her whole world crumbling before her, everything from her parent's death, her true nature coming into reality, getting suck into the past and now possible being mark to become Remus's mate forever. 

Now she felt completely and totally screwed.

"Oh Merlin's beard, what am I going to do, what am I going to do? This can't be happening! This isn't good this is terrible! It's a catastrophe waiting to happen!" She started to pacing around the room, muttering to herself, "Why me, why me…"

Keller was not paying any attention to it as she had opened the book again, looking to see if there was anything to help with their little problem, well 'her' dilemma, "Now Mione come on, don't panic, let's be reasonable here and think this through. I'm sure we'll find a solution to this, there's no need to be thinking your life is gone down the drain before it started ok. So please do me a favor and stop this goddamn ranting of yours and chill! You're making it hard for me to concentrate."

"But how can I calm down when I'm going to be turn into Remus' mate and if we go back to our time, I'll still be his but he'll be twenty years older than me!" She threw her arms in the air and said sarcastically, "Well I can't wait to see the look on my former professor's face when we get back and I'm sure everyone is going to happy when they hear the great news. 'Hey everyone guess what, me and my cousin went back to the 70's where I met Harry's parents, his godfather, the traitor and our professor whose now my mate, so does anyone want me to brew some tea or does my hubby feel in the mood for a little rutting tonight.' Oh yeah I can pretty much imagine what everyone will think." She groaned as she said, "Well it's official, my future is going to be taking a very strange twist of event huh?"

Keller turn from her book and frowned at her cousin's negative attitude, "Look not everything is written in stone just because we're here doesn't mean we're not able to control our own destinies and not go screwing our own lives by shagging with future professors or whatever shit you can come up with. So don't get your knickers in a knot!"

She rubbed her temple and turned her attention back on the book again, "There's got to be a way to avoid this and I'm sure we can figure something in here if you sit down and be patient with me for just a few minutes before I find the answer to your predicament." She flipped through the pages again, skimming and going to the next chapter through while Hermione laid on the bed until Keller gave a shriek which made her sit straight up.

"Eureka!" She found one where she stop, pointing to it excitedly with her finger. "Here it is, listen to this."

She began reading out loud the paragraph, "On the night of when the moon is full and when a mate must mate, the male will follow after his intends' scent and never give up the hunt until he has caught and marked her before the passing of the full moon."

"So okay we had that much figured that out but what's that got to do with my situation, only basically explain what will possibly happen during the full moon." She said as Keller laid the book aside and turn to her, "Mione, you're missing the big picture. Don't you see we found an answer from that which points out to your issue?"

Hermione didn't really get it until she took the book out of Keller's hand and read the sentence to herself and then she was starting to see what she had been pointing out.

Of course it made sense! Why hadn't she realized it? She looked to Keller who confirmed her of it.

"Your scent, that's the big deal Mione, see Remus has marked you and will try to follow your scent as you and I will be in heat during the full moon but what if we were able to prevent that from happening. All we got to do is have him not sniff you out and wait for the moon to finish its cycle and then your problem will be over. The moon and basically your heat will be done until the next one starts all over again but at least one half of the dilemma is solved for you in not having to you know mate until we get the hell out of here. See no problem, simple as that!"

"Ok sure I hear what you are saying and that it could work, only one problem: how, how do we intend to disguise my scent and make sure Remus doesn't catch whiff of it? I can't be covered in perfume or whatever other fragrance because I can't even stand the smell in Trelawney's class and can you imagine me smelling like that junk, I think I'll die of perfume poisoning and rather take my chances with Remus. We can try to lose it if I'm in water like hounds do when losing the trail after fugitives in rivers but I can't stand in the lake or the bathroom in the tub all day you know. Staying in this room is out of the question as you and I have to Change and hunt every night, which also includes the full moon."

Keller nodded when she notched them off one by one herself and trying to figure what else was there for them to do, "You have a good point there Mione, none of those would work but…we might have one possibility if this does."

Keller pulled the vial out of the kit and held it to her. "Listen I think I have an idea of what we can do: we'll go on our hunt like always, at least after we wait in the Room of Requirement after dinner by nightfall, go out to the grounds and hunts, see if this serum really works afterwards then head back here or the Room of Requirement, whichever is fine and wait until the full moon is over."

Hermione seem to have taken all of these in consideration as she listen, thinking this might work. "Yes you might be on to something because Remus will be at the Shrieking Shack for his monthly transformation and he'll have to stay the whole night without leaving."

"Exactly, Dumbledore I have no doubt will not allow him to get out of there while under its' magic bonding and seals and the Whomping willow guarding the entrance right? No way for him to get out of there any time soon."

Hermione knew that much was true, Dumbledore had made certain that Remus was able to enter through the Whomping tree and headed to the Shrieking Shack for his monthly transformation since his first year in Hogwarts and couldn't get out unless help by the Marauders and they would keep an eye on him throughout the whole night so that he didn't head leave the safety of the guarded haven he had.

Thinking that nothing could possible go wrong with him trapped in the house and they in the forest, far from him, she agreed. "Great then it's settled. When the full moon comes, we go to the Forbidden forest, transform, feed, we give each other the serum then head back to the dorms and rest. Perfect, we'll have nothing to worry then Mione, so relax and make sure you're rest up for the big night cause it's going to be something you're never going to forget. Trust me on this, the full moon does bring out the beast of us but also makes us feel more alive than you have ever imagine."

"Yeah ok, I get that done before then." Hermione looked to the wristwatch she had and saw they had missed about five minutes worth of class, "We better start heading for Charms now. Flitwick might not be like McGonagall but he tends to be not very please when people come late for his lesson and tends to deduct points from those who are late and give trivial questions if you missed half his lectures." Keller nodded as they left the dorm and walked down the common room to the Fat Lady.

"So what do you think he'll be teaching us today? I know that he was making mention of something but…" Hermione hadn't been really listening as she touched her shoulder consciously and thought of Remus. She wondered what he might think of her now, he might try to put a distant between her and himself if she thought she knew why he done that and might freaked.

_But I wouldn't want that, I still want to be by him. To avoid him wouldn't be fair but it would at least keep me out of the danger of what might happen between us…_

She felt that somehow, even with the coming of the moon close at hand, a bad premonition was coming her way and she didn't really believe in all that Trelawney always predicted in Divination. Keller was thinking of what her cousin must've been contemplating and made to grab her hand and squeeze it, to let her know she was there and assuring her like she had did before.

_Whatever happens, I'm going to keep a closer watch between her and Remus and make sure nothing happens as long as we're here until Dumbledore figures a way to get us back. You're all that I have left in this world cousin… _

Hermione looked at her and saw her smiled and couldn't help but smiled back as they walked off to their class.

_I promise you that I won't let anything bad happen to you, that I intend to keep my word to protect you, even at the stake of my own life Mione…_

* * *

Sirius was glaring daggers at the back of Snivellus's head for the sixth time around since the start of class as he and Keller were working on the Draught of the Living Death together. He watched their every move, Keller following Snivellus's orders while he handed her the ingredients and recited the notes even thought she had her own textbook but still under his tutorage did she and Snape manage to get their concoction right. 

Professor Slughorn was always impressed with their progress and teamwork and kept commenting that they had the 'right chemistry'. Sirius gagged and almost hurled his breakfast into his cauldron while thinking of how Snivellus and Keller could be together. That was so sick and wrong on so many levels in his book on that greasy haired git!

_No way that would happened, nuh uh, nope, can't see that happening I mean come on it Snivellus and he can't get a girl unless he removed all that grease trap out of his hair or shrink his nose or something! He wouldn't even dig a girl like Keller from our house unless he was in a life or death situation and he would probably, most definitely chose death than go out with a Gryffindor._

But he was much curious as to why Keller and Snivellus were getting along so friendly, almost 'chummy' like and continued to watch the two to see if there were any clues or hint in the so-called relationship Slughorn thought.

_Like there is anything_, he doubted. He watched Snivellus again, throwing suspicious glances at him.

Snape had a itch running on the inside of his nose, almost ready to sneeze but stiffen it in his hand and Keller turn to him, asking if he was all right.

Snape nodded and went back to his book and going over what he had been saying to her from the notes.

He had the feeling someone was glaring at him and thinking very bad things to do on him and could only guess one out of two people he knew too well that would possible do that and had to bet his galleons that it was Black. He chose to ignore this as he finished telling her to put the valerian root in then to squeeze the juice out of the spophorous bean. When she was about to slice open the end and extract it into the cauldron, he stopped her.

"Don't, you'll only ruin the potion by making it curdle and all our hard work will be down the drain. Use the flat side of your knife like so." He put the book aside stood up beside her and show how it was done by placing his hand over hers and using the knife to crush the bean down with the side flat and pushing it into the cauldron.

Sirius, having seen Snivellus moved closer to Keller, like almost intimate drew the line for him and he was gripping his own knife in his hand and chop down on the end and squeeze the juice out into his own potion, watching it spurt and sizzle while he continue to angrily glare at him.

How he wanted to put the blade against Snivellus' neck and pull it across his slimy throat and—

"MR. BLACK!" Professor Slughorn was bellowing in his ear and almost jumped out of his seat as he look behind to see his portly professor standing by him, disrupting his thoughts.

"I have called your name six times already to tell you have stirred the potion incorrectly." He saw the professor staring down at their potions and shaking his head in disapproval, "You stirred it four times instead of seven and added the juice to it early and looked what happened!" Sirius did and saw that the potion, which was suppose to be a light shade of lilac but instead halfway the stage it wasn't and was green.

Putrid green, Slytherin color, Snivellus' colors!

The professor tsked him and told him to try again tomorrow for class then went to see everyone else's work. Remus and Hermione had their potion just about there, it was deep purple and Hermione adding the final ingredient turn lilac.

"Excellent, splendid!" He said and to Lily's table and then went to finally Snape's and Keller's.

"My word, good job all of you, I daresay these are the best Draught of the Living I ever seen. Now as for your assignment, I want you to read pages 104-110 and write a two page parchment on…"

But Sirius wasn't listening as he saw Snivellus edge closer to Keller and whispered in her ear about something which he couldn't hear but wish with all his canine animagus form he did as she turn to him and nodded, agreeing to whatever it was then turn back to write down the homework. For a second he saw Snivellus give a small smile towards her then went back to write his notes down himself.

_That's the last straw!_ Sirius saw this had ultimately crossed the line between him and Snivellus. Time for some practical joking on Snivellus as he hadn't done any for a while and thought he was going to enjoy it.

* * *

When Potions was over and by the time everyone got out of the dungeon, everyone but Snape and Sirius who were the last to leave, was when the fight began in the hall. Sirius took out his wand from his robes and point it at Snape's back, "_Stupefy! Incarcerous_!" 

Thick ropes came out of the tip of his wand and wrapped themselves around the stunned Snape who had for a millisecond turn to see Sirius shot the two spells and didn't have time to dodge the first or second one.

Snape would have struggle trying to get his wand but him stun and his body completely tied up laid helpless to him. But his voice wasn't thankfully as he glared hatefully and shouted at the top of his voice, "BLACK!"

"Ah what's the matter Snivellus, got yourself tangled up; maybe this will help!" He aimed his wand and said, "_Wingardium Leviosa_!" Causing Snape to levitate a few feet in the air and having him hung upside down, letting his robe reveal his graying pants.

"Hmm what should I do next Snivellus? Should I have you wear a dress with flower in your hair? Tap-dancing with only your underpants on? Singing the Beatles? What does everybody feel like me to do on Snivellus? I'm open for suggestion."

"I have one for you: you should put him down this instant!" Sirius turn, expecting it to be Lily who used to do that sort of thing, yelling at him and James to stop torturing Snivellus before starting to date his pal, leaving him to do all the dirty work.

He was about to rebut her to stay out of his business but saw it was Keller who was pushing her way through the crowd followed by Lily and Sonja who were not too far behind and seeing what was going on.

Keller narrowed her eyes at him and then pointed her wand at Snape and got him set right up and lowered him down before anyone could said anything and removed the bindings off him.

"_Ennervate_! You ok?" But he didn't answer her, his face turned red as the blood pouring in his head and from embarrassment, was too busy glaring angrily across the hall and pulled out his wand and pointed at Sirius, "_Stupefy_!"

"_Protego_!" Sirius cast as Snape moved to one side and cried, "_Expelliarmus!_" Everyone was gathering around them, watching the fight going on and egging and shouting for one side, mostly Sirius' and some unfortunately getting hit in the process with curses and jinxes but continue to watch the spectacle.

Sirius had his legs in a jelly-jinks and Snape's hair had turn blond and curly while doing the chicken dance. Just when it seem their fight was going to get out of hand, a firm voice spoke out, "_Expelliarmus_!"

Both of their wands were taking out of their hands and into McGonagall's who was standing there in the hall, scowling with a disapproving stare at the matter of what was going on after seeing half of their fight and the state in many of the students were in.

"Everyone get to your classes and those injured or jinxed head to Madame Promfrey. And as for you two, Mr. Black and Mr. Snape, come with me to the Headmaster's office at once this instant!" She placed their wands in her robe and grabbed both their ears, practically dragging them away to Dumbledore's office to discuss their irresponsible behavior, casting spells in the hall, hitting other students with jinxes and etc.

Sirius and Severus wouldn't see their other classes as they were to be domestically verbally abused by McGonagall and discussing punishment for them for the next few days.

Sirius had taken one last look behind to see everyone breaking away heading to their other classes and to see Keller glaring coldly in his direction and turned away and went to join Sonja and Lily, limping with one of her legs frozen solid encased in ice.

Sirius wince, knowing that one was his freezing spell and did hit her on the sideline and would want to apologize to her later if she didn't plan to kill him first.

* * *

Dumbledore had thirty points taken off them both and a week of detention, assigning them to Slughorn's dungeon that first night. They were to be alphabetizing ingredients from A to Z and then scrub the cauldrons the next detention and whatever else Slughorn planned for them. 

_A full week of detention in the dungeon with Snivellus, oh joy…_Sirius thought gloomy as he and Snape made their way to the dungeon, not daring to speak in each other's presences.

Snape started off with the A's while Sirius went and did the Z's since there weren't many of them to begin with and quickly finished organizing them, fastening the top of the lids and moving on to the next set. The faster he could finish, the quicker he could get out of detention with Snape.

He went to the Y's before he turn and gave a cold mean glare to Snape whose back was turn to him. "This is all your fault Snivellus you know that don't you." And went glumly with storing the yew sap into the jar.

Snape paused for a moment as he placed the last armadillo bile in the jar before he sealed it and pick another and stuffing the asphodel, looking to Sirius with raised eyebrows. "My fault, how so?"

"For-for talking with a Gryffindor that's what!" He said lamely, though he didn't want to mention any names but Snape knew whom Sirius was talking about. There had been only one Gryffindor he had been having conversation with for the last few weeks and seeing how it irritated Sirius so much had to smirk while decided to play with hanging the bait in front of him.

"You mean Keller is that correct, why Black we're partners nothing more. But then again she does have quite an intriguing character if I must say so." Saying her name seem to make Sirius almost crushed the wormwood in his hand as he stuffed them in the jar and closed it and put it roughly on the shelf without breaking the glass as he slammed it down. Snape noticed and decided if he could get under his skin even further.

_Payback time Black_, he thought coldly.

"There are some things about her that are easy to meet on the eyes, even if she's a Gryffindor and has more than a certain charm and beauty along with an air of mystery like her cousin but I think she's more appealing in a **_dark_** way. Something that you don't seem to have no hold over." He sneered, watching how Sirius was taking his words while trying to pretend it didn't affect him in any way whatsoever.

"She's very different and doesn't seems to have no affection towards you whatsoever and I guess that your pride has taken quite a blow, feeling wound like that unlike with every other girl who worships the ground you walk on."

Sirius close one jar and move towards another, not caring which one that goes in with as long as he got the Hell out of here!

_Don't listen to what Snivellus says, he's wrong; he's a stupid git whose head is greasy and slimy like his oily hair… _But Snape continue with what he was saying, allowing Sirius to hear every word he taunt to his back.

"She doesn't look in your direction unless to give you cold glare and ignores you while practically every girl adores you but her, the exact opposite of any one you've met unless there's something more to it than what you would think."

Sirius didn't say anything but Snape continue to say in a sarcastic tone, "Ah typical, one-sided love how unlike yourself isn't it, finding a girl you practically fall for who doesn't give a damn about you. Or is it you are trying to play her with your charms and get her to snog somewhere the two of you can be alone together and whatnot but can't as she rather see Hell freeze over and I think she prefers more liable company like myself although I think I wouldn't mind having a go at—"

Snape never got to say what he had been about to as Sirius had moved from his spot and his hand around his throat, saying squaring to his face, his voice dripping in venom, "Say one more word, one more of that crude from your disgusting trap you call a mouth or so help me Merlin I will break your scrawny thin neck like a twig if you don't shut up!"

He pulled his hand away, allowing Snape to breath and rub his throat tenderly and glare at him as Sirius walked away and wipe his hand on his robes after touching Snivellus' throat and went to go to the jars again, his next jar entitled wolfsbane.

Wolfsbane…wolf. Like…No bad thought, very bad idea, the worse idea he should be thinking but he couldn't help but look over to Snivellus, watching him get back to organizing the last of the 'B's and moving onto the 'C's.

"Snivellus have you ever wanted to go find out where Remus goes?" He saw he caught Snivellus attention as he looked up with mild curiosity, wondering why the sudden interest.

True, he had been trying for years to figure out Remus's secret on where he went every month but never had the chance on finding out as he disappeared a lot before he had a chance to follow or spy on where he headed as the professor became secret about it and only Dumbledore, Madame Promfrey and the Marauders themselves knew where he goes.

"Well would you?" He asked knowing he was having him eat from the palm of his hand as he held the bait right in front of him and Snape fell for it and had to smile on the inside as he saw the line dragging the poor fool into his trap.

Hook, Line and Sinker…

**

* * *

Blue Kitsune**: Ok so I know that the whole 'reveal Remus secret to Snape as a werewolf' happened around when they were in fifth or sixth year, not seventh, but work with me on this as it part of the whole plot and hope you like.


	12. Chapter XI

Chapter XI

* * *

The night of the full moon was drawing near at hand and Hermione filled with dread and awed over what was to happen that following evening. After spending five long days with hormonal dreams about her and Remus in so many positions that just made her want to find him and head for the room of Requirements and live out those wild fantasies she had been visioning.

No bad Hermione, bad very bad, don't you even think like that. You're from the future and he's your professor for Merlin's sake. You can't have yourself in a teacher-student relationship and what would Harry and Ron say if they heard you were having wet dreams about having sex with him.

_Well you wouldn't exactly have a teacher-student relationship if you're both the same age now can you and what Harry and Ron won't know, won't hurt them. _

_Err, stop it you haven't even dated yet and now you want to mate! Use your brain, you can't, I repeat you can't shag your future professor! Think of your future! Do you want to become Mrs. Hermione Lupin when you get back!_

She was getting a terrible migraine from all this, debating about the situation and thinking it was never going to end until the day of the lunar moon was finished until next month.

Her blood was coursing like fire through her veins and muscles trembled in excitement, knowing her senses had heighten but had to fight back the urges to change. She wasn't sure why but felt vigorous and alive so sudden and it wasn't due to her river running red.

In other words, her period had started same time as Keller's and went to go use the bathroom and pick either the pads or tampons that she'd brought and chose pads to seem less questionable if anyone dare asked what the tubes were for and they weren't eager to explain.

**_Tonights the big night make sure you're ready for it. Meet me in the Room of Requirements after dinner. _**Hermione lift her head up from the notes she written on Banshees and saw Keller glancing her way and nodded as they finished the rest of their classes, taking down homework that would be due in a couple days and join everyone for dinner then headed earlier to sneak into the room of requirement where it change to Keller's again and waited in anticipation, getting hyped for the full moon.

* * *

Tonight, tonight of all nights the moon would be growing round and full and Remus would go straight to the Whomping Willow for the Shrieking Shack and transform.

The werewolf in him had been quiet throughout the day, knowing he was going to be release once the moon rises. But that wasn't what worried him, not forgetting what had happened and been made mention earlier.

Sonja still carried his mark and he knew that the beast in him would want to hunt her down and claim her as his intended.

He wanted to avoid that much as possible, to keep her away from the danger. But she had been in all his classes and in his mind for hours and felt a dark desire grow and had to contain himself before he did something that they would both regret. It grew worst with each passing moment and knew his control over the creature within would not last long until he was in the shack and would release it there and lose all control of Remus J. Lupin, in it's place Moony.

James, Sirius and Peter were to meet him later when everyone had fallen asleep and snuck out of the castle, taking the invisibility cloak and the Marauder's map in case anyone, most likely Flinch and Ms. Norris were in the halls, checking for wandering students after curfew. They said their goodbyes to him after dinner and the guys play a game of exploding snap in the common room to past the time before one by one students went to their dorms upstairs.

Sirius was not doing his best as he couldn't concentrate on his cards because one question seem to be bothering him after his detention a few days ago about what Snape had said. It buzzed around him like an annoying snitch and was too hard to avoid or shoo away.

One-sided love that's what Snivellus said, one-sided as if telling him he was the one to fall for her, the girl who refuse to acknowledge him after his many attempts, who turn down his charms.

_Ha please!_ Him, Sirius Black, the guy with his many wits and alluring charms and girls that flock to line up for a chance to date and probably one or two snogs before he moved to another. Sure he try to flirt with her but that didn't seem to work, she'd given him the cold shoulder and ignored him throughout those classes. He figure that she could come later when he went to go with Annabel Christi, the Hufflepuff from Astronomy class who couldn't take her eyes from him and thought maybe a little jealousy would get her to notice. He had seen Keller glance in their direction, knowing she was watching and couldn't help but kiss the girl in front of her.

Half of him was disgusted with what he did and faced the consequences later as he dated the said Hufflepuff. That didn't last well as a week went by and decide to break it off which result her being in tears, begging and running down the hall, having swore to never speak to him again.

Then there was Sara Ashlars from Ravenclaw, didn't work there either and went to the next one, dating and snogging then breaking up as he didn't see it working out between them.

Every girl he went and snog, all he could think about was her, Keller. She was constantly on his mind, imaging how if she were to gaze at him with something other than contempt or dislike. And how could he forget what happened the last few nights.

* * *

He had been thinking about her as he lay to sleep only to wake up two hours later when he heard the loud grunting snore of Peter in his bed. He snorted, _great, I forgot to put the silently charm, Peter's snoring really can be annoying_.

"I've to agree with you. Peter's does sound like a foghorn, wouldn't you think so?"

Sirius jerked up, startled, turning around to see the occupant next to him, sliding into his bed and closing the curtains around them. It was Keller, he couldn't believe it as he watch her placed a silencing charm around the bed and scoot closer to him.

"Don't want anyone to hear us…" He held the sheet up to his chest, wishing he had something on other than just boxer, which what he usually wore when he slept. Keller smiled and seeming amused by this, giggled with her hand covering her mouth.

_Did she just giggled?!_ This took him off guard, he had never seen the typical stoic Keller smile or laugh like that but never like this to him.

What, why would she and why the bloody hell was she in his bed! Not that he didn't mind really though he was sure Keller would never come crawling in his bed and…

He tried to find his wand while saying, holding it shaky in his grasp, "W-who are you and what have you done to the real Keller?"

"Oh Sirius you're such a jest." She grabbed the tip of his wand and held it between her finger, rubbing against it smooth surface, never breaking eye contact with him, "I'm right here and have been waiting for you. It's taken me a long while for me to realize it but deep down I…I…"

"That you what? Why are you in the boy's room, in my bed even and what in Merlin's name are you wearing?!" She wore a black lace nightgown that reaches above her calves, covering her underwear and was so transparent he could see her breast and how hard her nipples were. Keller looked down at herself and pout cutely, which freaked him out even further forgetting that he was starting to feel turn on by all this.

"Oh do you not like it Sirius, I am wearing this for you? Do you know what red represent, it passion and love but I think you prefer black being sexy and dangerous, and believe me I think you know what I am and what you want…" She smiled as she edge closer, one of the thin straps fell from her shoulder and he kept moving behind until his back hit the wall and she was closing the distance between them, leaving him no chance to escape. He could feel her body pressing and grinding against him and had to keep himself in control while her fingers over his wand move slowly up and down and looked at him still, looking almost like hungry predator.

"Don't you feel we have something…don't you feel a fire between us that is burning with desire…can't you feel it Sirius?" She inch closer to him until her lips was over his and breathing warm and husky, "Because I do and what I want is you." She took one of his hand and lead it under her dress, watching how she move the satin material away and having him feel her soft velvety skin underneath. He felt his fingers slide over one of her breast, the round globe soft in his hand and moving further onto her cool belly, how nice and smooth it was, and down to where they stop over her knickers, very nice looking knickers he saw…

"Um Keller, I don't think we should, I mean you, me…" He saw her gaze on him and felt her hand let go and remove the other off his wand and then pulled the blanket away from his waist.

"Keller what are you doing, what exactly are you—" She places one finger over his lip to hush him then pull it away and kissed him. He was a little bit confused but soon responded to her kiss, hearing the soft moan coming from her. He drop his wand and felt it slide off the bed but didn't really care as he had both his hands roaming over her body. It wasn't long before the dress was removed and only those black sexy knickers were left. He was fingering them and she seem to taken what he was trying to do, thinking in consideration when she pulled his fingers off them and he look to her questioning.

"Let me pleasure you first…"

He didn't understand what she meant before she lower herself down, pressing kisses against his chest and moving to where his boxers were. Well they didn't stay there long as she rid him of them and then did something he never expect. She took him in her mouth. He gasped and felt her tongue circling around him before she started to move up and down, making him grow hard and harder as she sucked and heard himself groaning, wanting to release but wanted to hold on to this moment. He buck his body to her and grabbed her hair, holding her still as she continue not before long he had to let go.

"KELLER!!!" He cried her name and before he knew it the pressure was gone and so was Keller.

It was always the same disturbing thing when he woke up and found his boxers and sheets covered in semi sticky white cum and had to instantly take a quick cold shower to get rid of the semen stuck to his lower region. He was grateful that James and Remus were heavy sleepers and Peter's loud snoring otherwise they might have heard him moaning in his sleep and never let him live it down if they figure who he had been dreaming about.

The dreams were constant and whenever he saw her and smell her perfume, or at least he thought it was that left him with a hazy strange feeling and found himself already dreaming.

Shit! He had been having these in class sometimes and had to keep himself from looking at her or else he might feel a constriction down in his pants, thankfully concealed by his robes but had a hard time walking it off or using the bathroom if possible from asking a teacher to excuse him.

Why this was happening to him, he didn't know. It certainly hadn't happen when he first saw her after she landed on him that first time or when he saw her out running by the lake as he got up one morning to use the bathroom and look outside the window or when she had been hitting that block of wood with her face held in pure determination. When he touched her hands in Divination and looked into her hazel eyes, he had seen nothing but secrecy filled with loneliness and sadness in her gaze. He couldn't exactly shake her from his mind, he needed to find out what it was before it became worse for him.

* * *

He looked to James, the only expert beside him though his relationships never lasted long but he and Lily seem to be hitting it off pretty well after six years of her refusing to date him and then now.

He wasn't going to ask in front of Peter, that was way too embarrassing, imagine saying, '_Prongs, old buddy old pal, I have a problem? I think there's something wrong with me, I keep thinking of Keller. She's always in my dreams and constantly making me think of her in black nighties and did you know she likes to moan loudly as I kiss her neck and whenever I touch her skin. I don't know what to do as I usually think more on snogging girls than having crushes or wet dreams on girls most of the time, moving from one to the other so what do you think Dr. Prongs, any idea on my diagnosis or should I ship myself to St. Mungos?_'

Nope, sounded way too corny and crazy and his friends would think so too as if he gone mental. He could wait until Peter was out of here have James to talk in private and in the meantime he needed to improve his game. After three more rounds, finally winning the last one, guessing they saw how sorely he was losing, Peter went to go to use the John and saw this was his chance.

"Oy Prongs? I got a question I like to ask? How did you know you well liked Lily after her constant refusals to you through all these years? How come you just didn't give up and found some other girl?"

James looked towards him and thinking for a moment said, "Well I guess at first I thought it was my personal ego that every girl but her wanted to go out with me and I wanted to prove her wrong you know, male egotist that what she told me you know, saying I had too big of an ego where I wouldn't be able to find a hat to wear if I didn't deflate it.

"Later it turns to admiration, admiring everything about her from her fiery red hair and attitude to her emerald green eyes and good-hearted spirit where she made everyone, except Snivellus, feel welcomed and open and I could think that was the most wonderful thing of her being. I only thought of her day in and day out until I could never really fall asleep without her constantly in my dreams.

"And sometimes I wondered to myself, was she the one, the one I been looking for in my life? I know it sounds corny but hey it felt like I had to wonder and I had to realize that it had to be. Sure we had a few quarrels, her refusing to go out with me and me never giving up or learning how to quit but later we both admit to our feelings and that's how it happened."

Now he looked questioning to him, "Why Padfoot, got some girl in mind? Who is it? Is it someone we know, tell me who the lucky girl is that caught Mr. Padfoot fluffy tail?" Sirius didn't say anything as he took in what James had said.

That's it, that's what he had to do. Admit his feelings? Admit to Keller that he somehow thinks he liked her. He could try that; though he wasn't sure what she might say if she heard that coming from him. James looked to his watch and turn to him, "Moony's waiting for us. Time to get going."

* * *

"'Ime to get 'oing!" Hagrid said, after Keller finished feeding Orion and checking how he was faring with his recovery. Apparently he was getting better and was starting to flap his tiny wings and hovered a few inch off the ground before landing back down, looking very proud of himself. He was galloping joyfully around Keller and Hermione who bravo his small flight, petting and scratching his head.

"Con'grats 'eller! Seems 'Rion is going to learn to fly soon, just like his own mum! Won't that be exciting to see, the two of 'ou flying tog'ther!"

Keller blushed but she was glad to hear Orion would one day get to fly and maybe together side by side with Hermione riding on his back taking off to the sky. They went out to the forest, the syringe with the serum held securely was attached to her armband protected and ready to use. A little bit to inject in both should do the trick for them just to get their cycles down a few well notches. They wore their undershirts and Keller wore a pair of tight jean while Hermione a short skirt good for running in the open.

The girls look to the moon and felt the change happening, Keller expanding her wings and spreading them out took off to the sky while Hermione ran on the ground, the night invigorant and wild like they were, so full of life, free and untamable. It felt good to have the freedom to run wild like this. They didn't even listen to hear the faint howl coming off in the distance.

* * *

Remus couldn't think this night could get any worse as he sat alone in the Shrieking Shack, discard of his clothes and sitting naked with a batter torn blanket stain rusty brown with dried blood covering him from the coldness of the room. The wolf was waiting impatiently for its release and he though in a few more minutes it would have it. He heard something go past the Willow; his senses already heighten where appeared at the door a large stag and a giant black dog.

James and Sirius in their animagus forms, Prongs and Padfoot.

"Hey guys how are you both doing?" He asked stupidly and before they could try to maybe indicate something to answer his question the Change started.

His bones were growing and snapping, changing and molding to a different structure than what he was use to. His teeth grew sharper inside his mouth while his jaw protrudes and a snout appeared, his eyes dilating. Fur sprouted all over his body, thicken and grew until he had a silvery gray pelt while his hands and feet turn into sharp dangerous claws, extending and lengthening from his fingertips. The transformation was nearing completion as he gave a long howl and here he stood as Moony the werewolf. He looked to the stag and dog, knowing they were his friends, Prongs and Padfoot and not to hurt them.

Padfoot the dog stood up on his hind legs and yap in greeting, waving one of his paws as if to say, 'Nice to see you again Moony!' James just bowed his antlered head while Moony paced the room and was stretching himself, getting use to his body again as he was going to start scratching around him soon when he caught a whiff of something coming through the tunnel and heading toward the shack. He move past the two and down the stairs and Sirius and James looked to one another before following after him. James was far ahead of Padfoot and Moony with his long legs and stamina and caught the scent that he could recognize as someone he didn't expect to come.

Oh Merlin no! He went faster, passing through the tunnel and changing form as he got to the entrance where he saw Snape coming in. He lunged at him, grabbing his arm and dragging him out.

"What the Bloody Hell?!" Snape cried as he and James flew out of the hole and onto the ground. James was getting up and trying to pull Snape to his feet as he refused to until he got answers. "There's no time you idiot, get the Hell out of here and don't look back!"

"Are you bloody insane, what are you talking about Potter! What are you—" James was trying to get him moving before the worst came in the open literally. Remus had gotten through the tunnel and entrance of the Whomping Willow and was running towards them, Sirius behind as he tried to stop him by snapping at his heel and trying to drag the werewolf back in. Snape was frozen in fear as he stared into the amber eyes of the beast and James was grabbing him, pulling him up and started running.

The werewolf gave chase as he went after two; the dog at his heels was annoying but ignored it as he raced after them and saw one of the boys tripped and fall while the other ran back to help him.

He was gaining and could almost reach them, their fear radiating off their bodies, coursing the blood in the both of them. And all he wanted was to sink his teeth into their throats and ripped them—

He stopped when the wind blew in his face and a scent penetrated his nostrils. Its aroma was that intoxicating like cinnamon and cloves with a hint of musk. It smelled arousing. A female was nearby and in heat.

The scent was growing stronger and coming from the woods and he turn his back to the two boys and ran off to the Forbidden forest.

James and Sirius, catching up to his side, watched Moony head off to the forest, wondering what was that about. James picked up the unconscious Snape and said to Sirius, "I'll drop Snape off at the hospital wing to Madame Promfrey, saying he got knocked out cold or something I can think of until we figure something out. Meanwhile go to the forest and follow after Moony and try to stop him."

The black dog nodded and went to follow after the said werewolf, the moonlight illuminating the path for him through the dangerous forest. He could also sense something in the air, betting that was what Moony was going after. Whatever it was that caught Moony's attention he hoped wasn't as dangerous as him, at least not like another werewolf or something right?

* * *

Keller and Hermione had a good hunt going for them while they were in a small clearing, their bodies satisfy with the blood and had plenty of time before heading back to the castle.

But why waste a night that seems so pleasant and relaxing and should enjoy it while they could for the time. Beside they could handle themselves and with no Remus to come harm them, what could possible go wrong?

Keller was hanging upside down with her clawed feet attached on the branch like a sleeping bat and Hermione laying on a rock basking in the moonlight like she was sunbathing or should she say 'moonbathing' and was tracing shapes in the sky. She had made a goblet of pumpkin juice, the Hogwarts train, and the castle itself before asking out of the blue, **_Hey Kell what're you thinking right now at this moment?_ **

Hermione was connecting a column of stars to look like a wolf baying right by the moon itself while Keller peered over at her with everything looking upside down in her vision.

"Oh I don't know, I suppose a few things like how it's so nice out here, it's relaxing, serene and quiet, almost haunting." Hermione sat up, leaning on one arm as she turn around and looked at her with a raised eyebrow, curious by what she was saying, "Oh and what's that suppose to mean." Her sentence becoming clear like crystal with the way she spoke. She had been speaking better after a few weeks under Keller's tutoring and teaching her to force less air through her vocal chords so she wouldn't have to grunt or snarl like a dog and practice saying her name many times until it came out clear.

Keller stretch her wings and then pulled herself upright and recline on the tree branch and stare up to the moon and sang in a soft melancholic whisper that surprised and amazed Hermione as she never heard her sing before in a voice that sounded spellbinding and the forest gave her music from the windy breeze blowing in their hair to the nightly movement of the other wandering creatures for her haunting song.

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
Still can't find what keeps me here  
When all this time I've been so hollow inside  
I know you're still there_

_Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you loving you  
I won't let you pull me down_

Hermione listened captivated and the next thing she knew she found herself joining in, her voice becoming seductive and filled with mystery, singing the next verse to the song.

_Hunting you I can smell you - alive  
your heart pounding in my head_

They sang, gaining strength to make their voices become one as their song surround them and towards the moon as if this song were meant for its' goddess.

_Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Saving me, raping me, watching me_

_Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you... loving you  
I won't let you pull me down_

Hermione and Keller look once more to the sky, feeling lost in the melody, reminiscing in the moment and then heard a sound that both frighten and startled them out of their tranquil state. A lone howl was coming in the distance and heard the growling coming closer.

_No it can't be! _Hermione stood up while Keller jump off the branch and landed on the ground gracefully and sniffed the air, catching many different scents but one in particular came out stronger and her eyes widen and turn to Hermione with alarm and worry.

"It's Remus, and it's not good! He's a lycan now." And Hermione knew what that meant as only what Keller had told her before back in the room so many days ago.

On the night of when the moon is full and when a mate must mate, the male will follow after his intends' scent and never give up the hunt until he has caught and marked her.

There was a full moon, a werewolf who marked her once and needed to do it two more times and her scent was practically out in the opened, damn! Why didn't she just put a sign on herself saying, 'Fresh virgin, come and get it!'

Keller seem to snap out of it as she grab hold of Hermione and look her straight in the eye, "Mione, run back to the castle, find some place to hide and stay there and don't come out. I'll handle Remus. Go and hurry!" She looked unsure and reluctant to leave her cousin by Moony's paws but one look from her cousin made her nod as she ran from their spot and headed back to the grounds. **_Be careful then!_ **

"Don't worry I will Mione. I promise I won't let anything bad happen and I won't." Keller saw the glowing amber eyes from the bushes following in the direction where Hermione was going and was about to go after her.

_**Oh no you don't! Not on my watch Remus!** _And Keller lung straight at him, giving a hollow shriek and knocked him over to the other side with a hard swift kick to the gut. He tumbled backwards but then got back up on his feet and growled at the intruder who dare get in his way. He would have to deal with this one before he can go after his mate.

Keller beckon with her claws and hiss, Com'n, you got to get pass me so come on and give me your best shot Moony. He snarled, snapping his jaw and rushed at her and tried to aim for her throat but she dodged him at the last minute.

"Ah what's the matter Moony, too slow I thought you could do better than that if you want to get to my cousin?" She taunt as he tried to make a swipe but missed again as she flew to the other side and him chasing after her. She had to make him stay as far away from Hermione as long as possible, until the moon was gone and Remus change back into his human form again.

She felt his claws almost slicing at her ankle and flew at the last second up and behind and gave him a hard hit in the shoulders, knocking him forward on the ground once again.

The lycan tried to stand back up as Keller land on his back, holding him down with her foot on his spine with much of her hybrid strength as he struggled to get her off.

She thought that perhaps Remus needed the serum more than she did and would like to see if it would work for him like any other lycan. She removed the syringe that she had strapped on her forearm and slid off the protective cap from the needle.

"This will be for your own good, you'll either thank me for this or try to tear my throat again, depending if this works or not." She was about to stick it in the back of his jugular region when something huge and black pounce out of nowhere, knocking her off his back and onto the ground. The werewolf stares for a moment at the two, a large black dog and the other creature struggling around before he got back up and disappearing off to chase after his mate.

* * *

"Get off me damn it!" She snarl at the large canine growling and snapping his teeth to reach for her throat while she held him under his neck, keeping them at a still point where they were sort of out of each other's harm.

Well not for long… She kept her eyes on him as she placed both her legs under and pushed him off hard, making him hit a tree with a 'wham' a few feet away from her. She watched as he fell to the ground and laid there still before he struggled back up on his feet and stood, his body still shaking from impact but continue to snarl at her immensely. She hissed, pulling her lips back and showing her fangs, her eyes staring at his silver-blue eyes never leaving his sight.

Wait, silver-blue eyes, she knew only one person within Hogwarts with those, even his goddamn scent was so familiar! She growled, this time thoroughly pissed as once again he got in her way.

"Black! Sirius Black!" The dog stopped snarling and stared at her momentarily confused.

H-how did this creature know his name? Sirius didn't know how it knew as he looked at it strangely. Somehow it seem to look familiar to him, the smell he could detect and recognize as female because of her heat but there was something else to her, that scent was…it couldn't be…could it?

He transformed back, his clothes and skin covered in dirt, his hair shaggy and wild all over his face and his back hurt like hell but he didn't care about that as he stared at her, completely befuddled and confused, not believing what he was seeing could be the actually same person he knew, "Keller? Keller is that really you?"

She rolled her eyes and transformed halfway back into her normal guise. "No it's the tooth fairy who came early tonight, of course it's bloody me you asshole!" She hissed menacingly, her wings spread out behind and was pissed off. Sirius was staring with wide-eye at the wings shook as he tried to speak but all that came out was gibberish, "How-when-what?"

"I don't have time to answer any of your questions," She said, realizing she was wasting time and that Remus could be getting to Hermione at any second, "I have to go and help Mione before she gets hurt by Remus!" And took off before he had time to ask her exactly who she meant.

Mione? Who's Mione, last time he remember he hadn't heard any girl called by that name before.

And Remus, shit! He transformed back into the grim and started following them, hoping he could stop Moony in time.

Merlin please let me reach him in time otherwise he and us are official screwed. And ran faster, hoping to catch his werewolf buddy before he could reach the grounds.


	13. Chapter XII

Chapter XII

* * *

Hermione never would have guessed that she would be running for her life all because her maidenhood was at stake. If anyone had said that to her before she would have said it was a load of bullock and laugh about it, saying there was no way for that to happen.

Then again she never thought she have a horny werewolf by the name of Moony pursuing and was gaining real fast as she ran through the forest heading straight for the castle.

What the bloody hell happened? She didn't understand how everything could have gone so wrong as he was out in the open instead of the shack like he should have been, not out in the open without his friends to stop him. Surely Remus would have until morning and—

She didn't have time to be questioning this as she could see Hagrid's hut and the grounds up ahead and quicken her pace to get there.

As she was getting closer, she was thinking of what would happen if Remus followed her inside to the school.

Someone, a professor or perfect or Head, whoever was unfortunate to be up at this godforsaken hour and hearing the commotion and going to investigate and were to go see what it was and then…?

Remus would be exposed and he'll probably hurt someone and that would spell trouble as well ruining the future for him. Everyone will know and his whole life at Hogwarts would be miserable. They probably hate him except the Marauders of course but the whole student body staring, whispering in the hallway when they saw him, fear and disgust in their eyes and he could possibly be kicked out…

Merlin no! She can't allow that to happen, not for Remus' future to be utterly destroyed like that! She couldn't let that for Remus' life to betray his secret for the whole school to know.

She had to find some other way to prevent this but how? She had to keep Remus from going in yet what could she do to stop him?

_Com'n think! Think Hermione, you're the brainy one so put your mind to it!_ She looked around her surroundings and saw the Whomping tree and an idea forming in her mind, knowing was either very ingenious or very stupid and almost suicidal on her behalf.

_If Remus wants me badly, he'll have to follow me through there!_ She ran towards the giant willow and stood close, keeping a good measurable distance and sense Remus coming, sniffing the air again and waiting patiently for him as he emerged out of the forest and onto the grounds.

_Ok, he's out and now all I have to do is get him to follow me through the tunnel to the shack._ She bend down on all fours and threw her head back and howl, loud enough to grab his attention as she rush to the tree, dodging the swinging branches and through the entrance of the tunnel. She heard Remus following not too far behind.

_So far so good, got to keep this up and get him through here so he'll be safe and I hope I can get through this myself with what I am about to do..._ Her claws and pads scrapping up dirt and running up to the shack as he came in hot pursuit of his intended.

* * *

Sirius had just gotten out of the forest to see James pulling off his invisibility cloak and running for him. He saw the grim coming towards him and Sirius transform back into his original form, holding onto his bended knees as he tried to catch his breath.

"Moony (pant) saw him chasing (pant) attacked by (pant) coming…" His words weren't making much sense and James wasn't really listening to most of it, too busy trying to figure where the werewolf Moony gone off to.

"Padfoot, did Moony come back here or is still in the forest? Where the bloody hell did—Blimey what is that thing!" He pointing behind Sirius, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open, seeing that the shadow was coming closer, "It's heading straight towards us!"

Sirius turn to see Keller, her silhouette demonic under the moonlight and hitting the ground with a soft thud and standing a couple inches from them and looking seriously pissed when she stalked over to the two gaping boys.

With ebony eyes and her stark white face giving her that scary and menacing complexion and almost made James jump right out of his skin the way she stared and he had only seen that expression with only one other and that was usually Moony when he was peeved off or wanting to tear something. She seem to be capable of both and tried to swallow the lump forming in his throat, jiggling down and heading to the pit of his stomach.

Sirius having seen the change once yet still gave him the chills and the hair on the back of his neck standing up before her eyes went back to being hazel and she looked almost normal again with the exception her wings hadn't disappear and should be on alert if she probably transform.

"Where is she?" She asked, almost snarling like a very angry dog as James haven't had a clue to who 'she' was referring to and looking again at the large demonic wings on her back and Sirius had no idea where Moony or Hermione or Sonja or whatever her name was could be right now. They as much had no idea where their friend and her cousin, if she really were related, and probably would be able to find until morning.

Keller turning her head and started sniffing the air, trying to locate their scents. James and Sirius looked to one another, "Is that really…?" Sirius was nodding slowly even as he hadn't believed it as they watch Keller what she was doing. There were so many surrounding them but few held trances of Remus and Hermione lingered by and had came this way.

She saw the faint prints going for the Whomping Willow and heading towards it, maneuvering the branches and diving in the tunnel herself with a swoop. James and Sirius followed, changing into their animagus forms and getting through and going after her, wondering what exactly was going on and why did it seem to involve Keller and her cousin?

* * *

Hermione had been able to get inside and head into one of the rooms upstairs, the bedroom that Remus usually went for his basic transformation.

The room itself remained her from the story 'Beauty and the Beast' where the beast's lair was with broken furniture upturn and scattered everywhere and scratch marks and dry blood staining from the walls to the floor. The only thing missing was the enchanted rose and the Beast himself only which she knew he was going to be up here at any second and wasn't going to be handing a bouquet when he came.

Her heart was thumping like a caught rabbit and beating like hell in her chest as she moved across the room and tried to figure out what to do next as she heard the pounding of his paws on the wooden stairs and Moony came in the room and looked around and spotted her sitting by the other end, his eyes glowing amber when he saw her.

She tried to stand, feeling shaken from all that running and watch him and snapped her fangs when she thought he was coming too close for comfort and keeping him at bay for now. She was recalling all the things she had remember up until now leading to this.

* * *

_The second mark has to then be bitten by the thigh, close to the nub of the female lycan that connects to her virginal blood, giving him only right to take her virtues after she had given her consent to the male after their first mark…_

_With the third mark, you are to consummate after he has given you to the second in which marks both your souls to bond together and belong to one another, for all eternity._

* * *

_Gebo can mean both good and bad as it means 'Sacrifice' or 'gift'._

* * *

Gebo, yes she was becoming the sacrifice and the gift. This was what she had to do for him, for both their sakes. Hermione revered back to her human guise, Remus getting slightly suspicious but not preparing to attack as she sat down and part her legs and pulled back her skirt to reveal her thighs and said the words he needed to hear before giving the second mark, "I am yours now…take me as you will…Remus."

* * *

Keller was running through the tunnel, her wings scrapping the top and had to lay them flat on her back as she made her way faster without them slowing her down and hurrying to reach the opening leading to the shack above.

_Please don't let me be too late, by the Elder Mione, please be safe!_ She hope beyond anything she make it in times and rush through the trapdoor and stood in the middle of the room, trying to locate where her cousin was and heard growling coming from upstairs.

_Oh elders no_ "Mione," and fearing the worse already, ran up those stairs, three steps at once and standing by the doorway saw the lycan, Remus or Moony or whoever he bloody called himself in that bestial form and her cousin lying on the other side of the room, his teeth embedded in the fleshy part of her leg, his muzzle red with blood, unaware of her presence watching and her eyes turning black with rage.

_**MIONE!!!**_ Keller screech as she rush in and pulled him back by the scruff of his neck and plunge the syringe into his throat, pushing the plunger and the serum into his bloodstream through his entire body.

Moony howled but she didn't listen and threw him across the room to the side of the broken bed and over it, disappearing from sight. Her main concern was on Hermione and went over and brushing the strands of hair from her face, looking to her cousin who was unconscious, her eyes closed and the blood seeping out from the bite on her thigh.

_Oh elder no…please don't let her be…!_ She crouched down, feeling warm tangy blood soaked through her jeans, causing them to turn dark but ignore the strong aroma and lift Hermione's left wrist and pressed her fingers to sought for her pulse. She felt the slight strong beat and the heavy breathing coming from her lips and then stared down at the color of her blood. She was relieve to see no artery was puncture but had to stop and add pressure to keep it from flowing freely or she might lose too much and go into a state of shock if she didn't regenerate or heal the bite mark soon. Good thing her father had taught her earlier on medical treatments but knew wouldn't really need that sort.

Vampires and werewolves were suppose to have amazing healing capabilities unless it was penetrated by silver or sunlight and takes them forever to heal if they didn't get rid of the toxic. But for her and Hermione's, theirs was able to in matter of minutes. But if one were to lose too much blood and not have enough the recovery might not be easy. And judging from the swiftly spreading puddle that continues to leak out on the floor, Keller saw that she didn't have much time to be wasting gawking like an idiot when she should be helping her!

_Hang on Hermione! Take it, drink, you must! I'm not going to let you go without a fight even if it kills me or I'll force you to open up and pour this down your throat!_

She raised her arm to her mouth and bit deep her wrist. Blood flowed from her severed vein, pulling back as her lips were now crimson and thrusting her wound to her cousin's lips and holding it steady to let the blood seep through, giving Hermione the taste and the blood that trailed down the corners and use her thumb to clean them up. Her eyes crack open slightly before closing back again and began to drink. Keller felt her tongue lapping at the wound gently then sucking furiously as her thirst overpowered her will and was gulping it down as if she couldn't have enough.

She flinched against the pain and had to bite her lip from gasping out loud as the bleeding stung with each draw but didn't pull her arm away as she cradle Hermione's form, feeling her heartbeat within her head as she took her blood and they became more synchronized with the more Hermione took.

"That right Mione, that's it…just a little more, you can do it. Come on you need this…" She knew she had feed pretty well tonight and had enough to spare for the time being but her body was starting to become weaker as she continue to allow herself to being drain until she had to pull her arm away and heard her cousin almost speaking through the mindlink before breaking apart from one another. **_You came…for me?_**

Keller held her wrist, watching the wound closed slowly and leaving no sign that it had been there with no scar, turn her head and said coolly, "Yeah I figured even when I told you to head straight to the castle but seeing how I had no choice but to go after you. I didn't feel like watching you being mauled by a lycan today." And turn back before seeing the faint smile on Hermione's lips while she licked the last few remaining drops of blood from her lips, remembering what had transpired between them and heard her heartbeat seeing how much she cared even when she tried to pretend she didn't at times.

_**Yeah right, whatever you say Keller…whatever you say… **_

_**Just shut up and go back to sleep, you're going to need it.**_

* * *

James and Sirius came rushing up the stairs to see Keller standing by Sonja's side, ripping a piece of cloth from her shirt, wiping the blood and looking at the mark on her inner thigh and frowned, "Elder that's going to be a nasty bitch of a scar…"

They also notice the large puddle under the girls and how it stained the knees of Keller's pants and trying to figure how much blood did Sonja lose and wondered if she would be all right as she laid there while Keller clean the blood off her as best she could. But James and Sirius' concerns was for their friend, Remus who there seem to be no sight of as they looked around the room before their very eyes and then to Keller.

"Where's Remus? Is he still here in the shack somewhere? Where's Moony?" James was asking as Keller turn to look at them while holding Hermione still as she was recovery with a slower rate but that was to be expected when losing so much and had to do the same herself after giving hers.

She knew that the wound that Hermione had gotten was closing and had been saved and would lose no more blood but the bite would leave a scar that not even her healing capability had been able to rid. But as long as they got the Hell out of here and far from here than that was all that matter to her at the moment for her cousin's safety.

_We'll head to the Room of Requirements and stay and rest there before going to the dorms. These two can watch over their friend and keep an eye on him while we make our leave and outta here. The quicker we get to the castle, the sooner we can be out of danger. _

"Behind the bed over there. He should be back to his normal form and out cold for the rest of the night but you can see for yourself if you don't believe me." James and Sirius thought confuse but moved to where she had said and saw that lying by the foot of the bed indeed laid a naked Remus, the werewolf completely gone.

"What the bloody hell, what happened to him? How is he? I mean…blimey its Remus again." Sirius said while staring at his unconscious friend as James pulls the syringe from his neck, holding the empty cylindrical glass chamber and then turns around to regard her with perplexity and curiosity.

What had she exactly dosed Remus with to change him back, was this permanent then? How had she been able to find the cure and free him from his cursed state?

Keller grunted as she picked up Hermione and leaning her against her shoulder and Sirius went to help as they tried to get her balance and walking towards the door.

"We'll have to take her to Madam Promfrey and have that bite treated though we'll have to try to think of a reasonable excuse as to why your cousin got bitten, not to say by Moony as a werewolf unless you want us to reveal your—" She was about to remark that if he dared tried to blackmail her he had another thing coming and there was no way she was taking her cousin to the hospital wing when suddenly they James knocked forward and hitting the wall by the door.

"Holy Merlin's Beard! What the bloody hell?!" Sirius said and heard the growls coming from behind and turn to see Remus standing on top the bed, his eyes glowing cobalt and his lips drawn back revealing dry blood and saliva on his canines and dripping down his chin as he snarled at them again.

Sirius almost lost his gripped and was freaked that Remus was acting this way as if he was still Moony even in his old body when he really shouldn't be as this wasn't suppose to happen. He turn to Keller, expecting to see if she knew what was going on or at least give them a idea and saw she had the same expression he had with her eyes wide in shock.

"What did you exactly give him?! I thought you said that serum-antidote or whatever you dose him would change him back to normal but now look at him, he's bloody pissed!"

"You think I blind not to see that?!" Keller turning her attention back to Remus and saying, "Yeah I thought so too but I'm guessing that the serum I created didn't work up to its' full potential like it should have, only work to change his physical appearance didn't apply to his mental state of mind as we now see normality is overrated for this case."

"So now you tell us?!" He stares back and forth from one unconscious friend to one very scary looking one who jumped off the bed and walking towards them on all fours, sniffing them slowly and going around them.

Sirius wanted to start backing away but Keller stood her ground, holding tightly to Hermione and look to him, trying to get his attention and listen to her closely, "Sirius, whatever you do, don't do what you're thinking right now at this moment. Don't make any sudden moves and keep your voice down, you don't want to shout cause that will be the last thing you want to do in your friend's case and need to stay calm cause he will smell out your fear."

Sirius would have made a snapping comment if it weren't for Remus circling around the three the second time. He whispered while watching Remus to keep him in his line of vision to see what was going on, "Ah Keller what's he doing do you know? Cause he's circling around us and I have a bad feeling about it?"

"Yeah I can see that thank you captain obvious!" She hissed, keeping her voices low and not tried to make Remus think they were up to anything but still had to resist shouting at Sirius and turning to what was going on, "I think he's trying to figure which one of us is his, um, intended…"

Sirius gave her a confused glance as she rolled her eyes as she should have known better, "Apparently since you and I have my cousin in our arms, he can smell her scent on the both of us but sense the two different odors and trying to see which is his mate, which is the threat that mostly concerns you as you are male and might decide on getting rid of you since you are kind of touching her and he might see that as a threat and believe you challenging in on his territory."

"WHAT!" He cried out but shush up before Remus turn to stare at them and they kept quiet before he kept circling around them, still sniffing out for his mate while circling around slowly to let him keep smelling them.

Keller shot him a mean glance in his direction and whispered harshly, "Way to go, you almost got his attention and probably even more provoke. What's next, being ripped to shreds is the next part of your plan then I suggest you keep at it if you want a quick and painless death for us both!" and notched her head to the still circling Remus who was now growling at Sirius and walking towards him with a dark predatory look in his eye.

"Oh man, Remus, Moony, nice wolfy, nice Moony, it's us, your friends, Padfoot, Prongs? Don't you remember? We're the marauders, your best friends since first year. Come on Moony old buddy, old pal, snap out of it!"

Remus stopped circling finally, which almost made them dizzy from watching and saw he had discovered the scent belonging to his true mate that was sandwich in between the two and was moving towards them and they were backing away slowly, knowing he knew which was his intended and which were his threats.

Keller was holding Hermione closer, trying to drag her cousin away but saw Remus turn to snarl at her, looking ready to pounce at any given moment if she dare try to take her and rip her to pieces.

She held still but didn't let go and felt Hermione's head lolled onto her shoulder and slowly waking up and hearing what the was going on and knew there was trouble. She had to do something to keep Remus from harming them.

_**Sirius…Tell him…to let… go…of me… **_Keller looked from seeing Remus growling at her to Hermione struggling to stay conscious as she said for her to heard, "Tell Sirius to let go…Remus, thinks he's trying to…"

_**Oh ok no problem I'll try, let me handle this just relax we'll get out of here I promise.**_

She looked from her cousin to Sirius who was fidgeting nervously, unsure what to do now that Remus had figured out, "Sirius hey psst listen, let my cousin go and back away slowly. We don't want Remus to think you're up to something now do we?"

Sirius turn around to stare from Remus who was paying attention to her and her cousin and nodded her head in the direction of him and Mione and told him that he was to let her out of his arms and back away without getting Remus noticing.

He did, letting Keller take the full weight of her cousin, holding her up while speaking once more to him. "Now you go and take James and get out of here before Moony decides to eliminated the competition if you get my drift." Sirius didn't move as he looked at her like she grown a second head or something.

Was she nuts, thinking that he would leave her and her cousin in the hands of Moony in the body of an unconscious Remus? Especially a werewolf who looked at them like having two fresh sheep inside a wolf's den, only with something worse than a hungry wolf but a bloodthirsty werewolf.

"Forget it are you crazy, he could bloody well tear you both to itty pieces! I'm not leaving you!" She turn and saw she was damn serious and also what shock him was watching her mask slip for one second, the fear and concern showing underneath before sliding back into her normal cool guise and barked one last time to grab his full attention.

"Just get the hell outta here now! Don't worry, we'll be fine, just go! Now!" Sirius, not without realizing that she did care for their safety and not her own sake and went to help James who groan as he was picked up, hearing him muttering, 'Anyone get the number of that Cleansweep…' and head down the stairs, holding on to the batter railing for support as they made it out of there.

With the two gone and leaving only them to deal with Remus who was coming towards them and Keller backing away before Hermione was able to whisper to her once more, "Keller, go after James and Sirius and leave us."

She spun her head around and her hair falling into her eyes as she looked to her cousin like she had gone mental, "What, no way Mione! Are you out of your mind?! I'm not leaving you to deal with him!" She said, almost thinking how funny those seem to be the exact same words Sirius' had said but this was completely different.

She could already imagine what Remus would do to her cousin and was not going to let that happened as she was trying to think of how to get them out of this jam they were in but no solution came to her. She tighten her hold around Hermione's waist, not wanting to let her go and leave her to this sort of fate.

_**I already made my promise that I wouldn't let you be harmed and I don't intend to break it!**_

Remus snarled, growing impatient and moving closer to the two and Keller hissing like an angry spite cat and thinking if she could make a run to the door, dragging her cousin along and stop him from coming through the tunnel after them could they make it.

Hermione knew this would end terribly if she didn't do something and tried to muster as much strength she could, now with the blood flowing in her veins and pumping through her limbs, she manage to pull herself away from Keller and tried to stand on her own.

But feeling the shakiness start in her knees and not having it reach there yet to fully recover, knew she wouldn't be able to hold up much longer without falling to the floor in less than a minute before her body could regenerate itself.

_I have to do this, this is the only way Remus will calm down, he's now my mate and not only is he protective of me as I had given my consent to him and I have to go through the whole ordeal if I must help prevent him from harming everyone or himself. Even with what I have to do…_

She tried to walk over to the other side, her legs wobbling uneasy with each step she took but refusing to give up without standing by Remus until he was calm. Her legs moved unsteady but manage as she wrapped her arms around his neck and feel him relax against her.

Keller saw what was going to happen with Hermione as her legs finally gave in and was about to go over and help but Remus grabbed her waist and caught her before she could hit the ground.

She watch him lift Hermione and carried her to the bed and laid her down and join her, embracing her body towards him while watching wary of her and wrapping his arms around his mate possessively.

Hermione turn her head to look with her brown eyes staring right at Keller and told her to go.

"But Mione I—" She didn't want to do this, wishing there was another way but Hermione had given her no choice in the manner as she said to her in a voice calm and caring and giving her nothing else to do for this situation.

"Keller this was my decision and I've agreed and have accept it as his mate. I already have the second mark on me." She touched the hem of her skirt and pulled it up to reveal the mark scarred on her thigh, closed to where it connect to the rest of her body. She ran her hand tenderly down, almost remembering how painful it was when his fang dig deep and had passed out.

But it was gone now, the second task completed and all that remain was the scar on her thigh, decreeing herself as his mate and that the third and final one was near at hand.

"Now I have to fulfill the last one, we have to do this Keller. Best you go and let them know seeing as they might need to know." What she meant by 'them' was James and Sirius and probably to tell them half of the truth but that could wait till later as she was more concern on her.

She stared, seeing Hermione's eyes shine brightly before she finally agree, seeing there was no other way and wasn't in her power to this and fate must have a funny sense of humor she guessed. She tried to put a smile on her face which Hermione thought look like she forced but all the while she felt a bit at ease how she was taking this.

"Ok I'll go but he better treat you right or else I'll hunt him down and pump his guts full of silver nitrate that I still have stored in my pack and not afraid to use it if he dares tries to break your heart. You got that Remus?"

Remus didn't hear what she said as he buried his face in Hermione's neck and inhaled her scent and licking her throat as he held her close, not looking to where Keller was and purring in Hermione's ear like a happy cat, causing her to slightly giggle from the sudden action.

She smiled warmly to her cousin while putting one hand on Remus' back, "I'll be sure to relate the message to him when he's…conscious and I'm sure he won't dare. Better go or he'll lose his cool again with you still around otherwise I don't think you want to stay and watch."

Keller had to keep herself from laughing, shaking her head and walked out the room, thinking that she should try to close the door to give them at least some privacy but seeing how it look almost ready to be pulled off the hinges and head down the stairs to the tunnel.

* * *

She walked down the tunnel to the Willow outside where the two boys were waiting, James once again conscious and asking what happened before Sirius filled him in as much he could before seeing Keller emerged from the tree and walking towards them.

She looked up towards the sky and saw how the stars were twinkling and the moon, a bright shining orb as clear as ever that which she felt that tonight of all nights was going to have some drastic changes to their lives.

"I hope you know what you're doing Mione, for your sake..."

* * *

**Blue Kitsune**: Whee took me a while to figure how to get this done but don't worry there's more to come as the next chapter is with Remus/Hermione smut and hope everyone will enjoy. 


	14. Chapter XIII

Blue Kitsune: Ok tomorrow, I'm going to be on a cruise for a week and decided to update this for everyone. Hopefully with my spare time I'll be able to think ideas for my other stories, so don't think I'm dead. Please read and review.

* * *

Chapter XIII

Hermione watch her cousin step through the door and when she sense her walking out of the shack and heading through the tunnel, leaving for the two of them to be alone, she turned her attention to Remus who was watching her mildly amused. She brought her hand up to touch his face, moving aside his bangs away from his eyes as they stared at her in pure adoration.

She had to admit she loved staring into those eyes of his, so beautiful and full of emotion. Whether they were crystal blue reminding her of a beautiful clear lagoon or the warm amber like a blazing fire, two opposite elements that reign and raged inside that worked as one being for him and the wolf and with such intensity that made her arouse and growled in responds.

He cocked his head and grinned, showing off his canine teeth, growling back as he grabbed her shoulder, not too hard like last time and pulled her over for a to bring her lips to his just like the first one before, rough and demanding and practically making her want more of him as she was becoming very greedy for him and his kisses. Their lips locked inside the voracious kiss, his tongue stroking over her lips, wanting entrance and she oblige, feeling him move around inside her mouth, exploring hungrily inside her wet caverns while Hermione brought hers to tango in his, feeling the fire being initiate and kindle from the bound of passion burning inside them.

She moan inside his, begging him not to stop and ran her fingers through his hair and felt how nice and soft like cat's fur and almost heard him purr, pleased as she touch it and rubbing his neck, saying that he liked that very much.

His hands move down her body, his nails tenderly scratching beneath her clothes, feeling heat course through her veins, the blood in her heart pounding faster and wanting to touch him all over, to feel his bare flesh all over her.

Her eyes ran over him, liking what she saw. His chest, so lean and taunt was filled out with fine muscles that any girl would have given to see if it weren't for the many scars that marred his flesh.

All those scars representing the horrible years he suffered with the hardship and misery of becoming the animal, biting and scratching his own body to keep the wolf from attacking others and distract his thoughts of the loneliness he had to abide to deal with the curse of being a lycan for the rest of his life.

"Oh Remus…" She could have sworn she heard him whimpered as if thinking that seeing the sight of his wounds would frighten or repulse her and that her words did little to sole him but she didn't look away from them.

No instead she laid one of her slender hands on his chest, feeling him slightly surprised by her touch and relaxed as she lightly ran her finger over his scar from front and back, seeing it trace like a silvery trail in the moonlight leading to his right nipple.

She gingerly rub it between her fingers, hearing the slight groan he gave and pull back but he growl in protest of her letting go and went to touch the rest of him and press light kisses to every mark that she found on his body.

He was first startled by this sudden display of affection when she did not draw back but felt her cool hands touching him, feeling his scars and growling from the back of his throat as her warm breath touch his flesh, kissing every inch of him before he looked down at her and grab hold of her and roll them down to the ground with the blanket entangled around their bodies.

They land on the floor, luckily her landing was cushion thanks to Remus and then were rolling together, struggling and growling and snarling at one another and moving around, trying to see who would win over the other as they were both not one to give in so easily due to their lycan animalistic nature.

The males always trying to prove to be the alpha while the female tries to see whether he worthy of becoming her mate but still tends to show some dominate in the relationship at times as one was to be strong and protective of their partner for life and the offspring they brought into the world.

They separate apart and Remus whirled around and looked at her with a sly glint in his eyes, having some idea formulate inside his head and gave a wolfish grin in her direction. Hermione didn't know what was it she was to expect before seeing him pulled back and pounced, lunging straight at her.

_WHAT THE?!_ She moved from her spot quickly where he landed and saw him trying again and scampered away again and really didn't get the idea he was doing and then later realized what he was doing. Like playing cat and mouse, trying to be the cat while she the mouse and getting her cornered.

_Well let's see how he likes this…_She watched and waited, him looking ready again but this time she stayed as he pounce, staring down at her from top, his unruly hair falling in his eyes and looking satisfy as he got her where he wanted her as she try to catch her breath and control the heat rising from her body.

She gave him a sweet smile, _Nice try_, and moved under and rolled him over, clamping her hands over his arms only to miscalculate as Remus smirked himself and flipped her on her backside once more and holding her down with his body, rubbing against her and this time she gave a moan of surrender, seeing he had proven himself worthy to be her mate.

He won, the Alpha leader was now staring at his soon-to-be mate, her. Mate, they had to do one last thing before she became completely his but was she ready for it? She looked again into his eyes, feeling her smoldering gaze on her and saw a world shining in his eyes that she felt drawn in.

Oh yes, she wanted him more than ever as she looked from his face down his firm body and her eyes linger on his manhood, standing out from his thatch dark curls.

_Guess what they say about a werewolf is true…_ She licked her lips and could feel the overwhelming hormones bursting inside her, just waiting to be released. She was definitely wanted this but first a little safeguard for them. She pulled one of her hands out from his grasp and muttered an incantation around her stomach.

Remus watched her curious as to what she did, seeing the purple glow and then disappearing from sight and then saw her looking to see he had been staring questioning what she had done.

"A little contraceptive spell you know." She said, "Don't want to have any pups while we're in school you know, at least not yet?" She saw him give her an odd smile and then slowly bended down to pressed his lips against her while setting to work on removing her clothes. Her shirt was ripped open, the buttons flying and scattering everywhere around the room and unclamping the bra, leaving her breast exposed to him.

He eyed the twin mounts with a hungry gaze before cupping one in his hands and laying his lips over the other, his tongue swirling over her nipple and his fingers pinching until they turn pebble hard and she moaned out loud for him to hear for his delighted pleasure as he ravished her body.

_Oh dear Merlin this is…oh this is truly heavenly and I don't want this to end…_She thought that nothing in this world could bring her this much exquisite rapture than what Remus was doing for her and she enjoyed every moment.

* * *

Sirius and James saw Keller exit the tree and joining them, no Sonja or Mione or whomever that she called herself with her.

"She staying with Remus for the night." She answered before the two could ask as she walked right past them before turning around and saying, "You two follow me. No questions until later."

They stared at each other then shrugged and followed her, walking behind until they reached a spot under a large oak tree and rock by the lake.

Keller took a seat on the boulder while they sat under the tree. Before they could say anything, she put her hands up for silence and looked with her face impassive and her eyes glowing dark with an aura that shimmer of menacing being with the way she spoke in a cold but still collective tone that made the boys listen in on every word she said. Just like the one she had used on that Slytherin boy a few weeks back they recall.

"Let me make one thing perfectly clear to the both of you. If you breathe one word of this to anyone, and I mean anyone with what I'm about to tell you, I will not be held responsible for my actions in which I will hunt you down like the miserable dogs you are and find numerous ways in torturing you that will have you begging for mercy, is that understood?"

This was all a bluff but they didn't need to know that and it seem to have work as their faces paled and their hands went to their balls as if she had implied that would be the first on her list.

_Not that I wouldn't have might suggesting just to get that kind of reaction out of them but still looks like they got the clear message…_ she thought as they now saw she was no girl to be messed with and the way she made that promise was nothing too short of what else she could do to them with what she had in store if they blab it out to anyone else with what other tortures that would make Flinch's seem like nothing but kindergarten work.

Possibly even her cousin but thought her less scary and not as dangerous as Keller but they would have to watch out for the two from there on end.

When she saw that they had agreed and understood what she had said in the arrangement should they reveal their secret, she pulled up one of her legs to her chest, "Good, now onto business I suppose. I know you guys are very curious about us and possible have many questions you like to ask so I'll have one question asked each from you and I will do my best to speak with my cousin's absence for the time."

She could already imagine what they were doing by now, in the shack, already shagging each other as mates or like the terms mortals like to use, oh yes 'fucking like bunnies'.

No that wouldn't be right, they would most likely do the doggy style since they are part canine. Oh Elder, the imagine was already in her head and she suddenly felt sick thinking of her cousin and Remus both doing 'it' and how he was going to become her cousin's future professor years from now and how they mind remember being the very high embarrassing point in her life.

_Oh now I really hope this doesn't exactly affect too much the future, then again what could shagging with someone from the past do seriously? _

She shivered slightly, her wings being so stiff and uptight, flexed them out of habit, seeing both of the boys' eyes bulge watching the large wings expand and twitch and looked to the other to see if they had saw that and hadn't really imagine seeing.

James decided he would ask the first, "Ok I'll go first." She waited as he thought about the question through and looked to her who waited patiently for him to speak, "Are you two really cousin or is that a lie?"

That's his question, was he bloody joking, pretty stupid but she had to answer them, no matter how idiotic it sound, she sighed almost falling off her seat but getting back to balance.

"Yes and no, only by blood but it's the same sense to family for us as we share a certain trait you could say is 'unique' and have no others like us. Your turn." She point to Sirius before he could ask what she had meant.

"Are your name's really Keller Corvin and Sonja Lucian or are they something else because last time we check our map we saw your name but your cousin's wasn't on there, instead it was weird, remember James the map never lies."

James did, he remembered about four and a half weeks ago he and Sirius had been in the common room checking on the Marauder's map, Remus off doing his Head boy duties with Lily and Peter going to the kitchen to grab a snack.

Sirius had wanted to check what Keller was doing as half the time she was disappearing and wasn't looking too good herself, all pale and everyone not having any idea where she was going.

They had seen her name traveling out onto the grounds and head off somewhere to the forest and disappearing from the map completely. Just as it peaked their curiosity and before they had a chance to investigate further as to why she would be heading for the forest, which was forbidden, and disappear that's when they saw another name they never saw before on the map inside the girls' room upstairs.

The names, Alice Monroe and Mary McQueens were sitting in the room with a 'Hermione Granger' but then the word 'Granger' changed, the letters shifting and turning to 'Lucian' then back to 'Granger' and change as if the map couldn't make up its mind on which one it really was.

Both of them had became baffled as it had never done that before and thinking that they should tell Remus when he came back and see if he knew what was the problem.

They would have bet ten galleons each that he would think it was malfunctioning but that was clearly impossible as they had created the map themselves from scratch and shouldn't have any trouble but never seen this before in all their years at Hogwarts.

When the name 'Lucian' appeared next to Hermione, they only knew one with that last name and only did Keller confirmed it with what she said back in the forest to Sirius with Mione, 'Mione' Hermione, putting the whole name together.

She sighed and closed her eyes, speaking in quote without really thinking why, "What's in a name that smell as sweet as any rose…" She opened her eyes and saw the two staring at her dumbfound. "Oh that was a quote from Juliet in Romeo and Juliet, a play William Shakespeare, an English playwright wrote long time ago with many plays and sonnets during the Elizabethan Era. Don't tell me you guys never heard of him?" Only silences greet her for a reply.

_Great…someone famous in muggle history and they don't even know about it. I bet if he was a wizard writer though they might know, then again these two minds are always on Quidditch or something…_

She rubbed her forehead, tweak in having to put it into simple English for them to understand after that little quotation, "By the elders, yes I am Keller and my cousin's name isn't really Sonja. Her name's Hermione or Mione for short as I like to call her. James you're up?"

"How do we know if you speaking the truth, how do we know these aren't lies you're telling us to throw us off?" Sirius seem to be thinking along the same lines as James when he asked and had to agree. How did they know this wasn't another of her lies possibly?

"Yeah that's right, since you lied about your cousin's name and maybe the rest of whatever alibi you have, what are you both hiding exactly?"

She didn't hear what he say as she paid more attention closely to James as he had seem more observant than what she thought, "Ah excellent question, perhaps you should have asked what my cousin and me what we really are?"

The two boys looked to each other thinking, surely she wouldn't mean… Sirius looked to her, staring at her wings then her face. "Well what are you? I saw your wings and they were… surely you aren't an animagus at least I don't think, then what are you?"

Keller sighed, looking towards the sky, "Well to answer it honestly, my cousin and I are a blend of two species, different yet the same in some ways regarding but still far from the gene pool in a manner of saying as our very great ancestors, our very great great grandfather born mortal and my cousin's parents, we happen to be the first hybrids of our kind and probably the only two."

"Hybrids? What kind of hybrid are you exactly?"

She closed her eyes and open them again and they had turn shocking blue slowly melting away to jet-black, "Half vampire, half lycan but stronger than both..."

* * *

Hermione thought she was going to lose her self control and embrace her wild animal instinct as Remus continue his menstruating on her then move down, finding more pleasure in gently caressing her half naked body before him, worshipping every inch of her as he drunk it all in, kissing her and lapping it with his tongue as it swirled around inside her bellybutton.

He touch her skin feeling his warmth radiating down to her cool flesh like a blazing fire on winter ice, his touch send waves of passion to make her silently open her mouth and moaning for more.

Oh how she wanted him, she wanted to feel him inside her right now, feel all of him, his hands, his lips, his tongues, everything of him. She thought she could feel his member pressing against her thigh, edging closer to her cloth covered mound and imagine him thrusting in her anytime.

What would it take to get him to take her? She growled hearing him respond back and nibbling her neck, sucking vigorously, wanting to leave a mark in the aftermath. She knew Remus was gentle and caring while Moony was rough and daring, the two combine might be interesting to find out but she would have to try and get some way to coax it out of him.

_You can take the man out of the wolf but you can't take the wolf out of the man. Indeed I might have the prefect solution to that. _

She press her body up against him, grinding up and down, rubbing his body with her own, feeling the respond she wanted but continue as she move her hands down to his lower region and grasping around his length.

Remus' eyes widen as she touch his length and then brushed her hands against his sacs, feeling them growing hard and round as she gently rubbed against them then return back to his length, stroking him, feeling him become more harder than a rail in her hands as she slowly pumped him up and down, causing a pressurized feeling to cum but held it in as she was determine not to give up and continue harder and faster and then losing further control, arch his body back, lean forward into her hands and release.

Once his vision came back, the white blinding light gone from his sight and looked down before him as he watched her licked her palms clean, covered in his semen and knew he couldn't bare it any longer.

He rolled her over, putting her on her hands and knees, tearing the skirt and ripping the panties off, throwing them to the side before he stared at her clit and placed one finger in her slit opening and thrust in. He heard her squeal and felt her enjoying it as he thrust, placing another then a third inside, going at it faster to sense she was nearing her own wet release and pulled out.

He heard her growl in disappointment and turn to look behind but he growl back and turn away before she felt him breath deeply by her opening and then felt his tongue slithering in causing her entire body to shiver, trying to hold back but had to let go and his tongue lapping her spilled juice.

She knew this wasn't over yet before she felt him climb behind her, his body rubbing her back and leaning himself forward against her and position his cock to the opening of her clit and set himself ready as he plunge in deep within her wet depth, inching further in as if knowing this was going to be her first time. But reaching to the barrier he had to pull back and plunge right in through.

Hermione's eyes widen and couldn't help but let out a cry in pain; her shriek echoing around them and even could be heard outside the shack to anyone who was coming by the forbidden place. She tried to breath it through, her body adjusting to his length inside, steadying to keep from further injuring his mate.

Remus had heard and nuzzled his face to her neck, kissing and nipping the flesh on her throat to distract her thoughts as the pain slowly subside and faded into nonexistence and she was able to move and arch back, giving him the hint to continue.

Remus began moving again pulling out from his sheath then pushing right back in, slowly at first then gaining speed and rapidly pounding her, his nails biting into her hips as he went in and out with no chance of stopping him from going further.

Hermione's nails scrapped the floor and her body was rocking towards him, back and forth as he thrust in her in and out over and over, a growl, a snarl, a thrust and moan and then a long howl coming from Remus, one final thrust and releasing on impact with Hermione following after as her walls tighten around him, milking him dry and then fell to the floor, spent and exhausted but content at the same time.

Remus pulled out and laid beside her, wrapping his arm around her waist and kissing her face and nuzzling in her soft curls before falling asleep with his head on top of her, Hermione resting underneath his chin. She conjured the blanket wandless and covered them up to stay warm.

_Remind me to thank Keller again for practicing with me on these wandless spells._ She look up to Remus seeing him fast asleep and laying her head down and hearing his heartbeat, so fast and steady like hers and stroking his hair from his face before falling asleep in his arms with their bodies entwine together perfectly.

The full moon, she also thank for having given them, her and Remus a chance to be together forgetting about the many things that should have concern her but only thought of how his body fit against her.

* * *

Keller turn in the direction where the Whomping Willow was and cocked her head sideways, hearing nothing but silence and let out a sigh of relief.

"Finally, glad that's over." She said out loud to herself but James and Sirius turn to stare at her wondering what she meant by that and had to give a wild guess that with her heighten sense and the thing she was gazing at, it didn't take a genius to figure out what it was.

For the last half hour, they had tried to take all the information that she told but found it hard to believe still when even her sitting across from them with her wings out in the open to be seen.

She and Hermione were a mix of two different breeds, a vampire and werewolf although chances of the dark creatures having sex together and having hybrid babies were one in a million. They couldn't really imagine, well actually they could right now but a werewolf like Remus with a vampire, pale skin, red dripping fangs who suck the blood out of anything living copulating and having furry bloodsucking babies.

The imagery didn't go so well in their heads, just getting chills thinking of two different species having sex especially with one that was covered entirely in fur and the other ready to bite your throat.

"Eww…did you also think that too Prongs?" Sirius asked after happening to picture a woman as a werewolf holding a baby with fur all over and long fangs dripping in blood.

James thought the same thing only different as a vampire mother who plainly freaked him out, having imagined seeing it acts so motherly, wearing a pink apron.

"It's going to leave me with nightmares for a week…" But then thinking about Keller's and her cousin's case, they were probably the only two in their species to be the first of their kind.

James had been stunned and flabbergast about all this. Thinking how strange it was for him that that there was an actual hybrid of two nocturnal creatures and he befriended one without knowing though he, Sirius and Peter had found out Remus' secret back in second year and kept being his friend but this was still a strange experience for him.

He turn to Sirius, wondering what he had to say about this and saw him staring with a expression as if unsure himself and looking in the direction where Keller was as he couldn't take his eyes off her where she sat across from them even if James waved his hand over his face.

Sirius couldn't really believe that Keller what she said, to make him see her a hybrid of a vampire and werewolf, or lycan she liked to call them. A combination of two unlikely beings but still shares a few common traits for the night and darkness and most importantly immortality in the different case between some of the lycans in the world.

Her vampiric side must have been dominant in her family's genes while Hermione's was more leading on the lycan. Keller had the large bat-like wings, the pale skin and unbelievable strength but yet she like a dark angel with the moonlight shining down on her, giving an aura to which was inhuman and demonic yet also angelic at the same time.

If she thought that if what everything they had gone through and what she had told them would change their view on her and her cousin, they were wrong.

In a way, they were still human with a soul and conscience with having the minor setback to feeding on blood of living beings on a daily basis for the rest of their life, having inhuman strength and such the possibilities to live eternity. People however would see it differently and think of them as truly monsters, wild and chaotic with what their family background.

_No wonder she and Son—I mean Hermione kept it from everyone, people would have freak and never dare go near them unless they wanted to get bitten._

He wondered how their families had handled this problem. Did they not worry about them being exposed like this or had taught them ways to keep it from everyone or what?

So many questions that he had popping in his head and he wanted to asked her personal on all of them but Keller stood up, moving from her rock and looking towards the sky again and seeing it becoming lighter by the horizon and knew they had wasted enough time sitting idly talking and being quiet in their own thoughts.

"We better get a move on, the morning's coming and we got to head back into the castle before anyone suspect we're out here at this time and get into trouble."

"Hey no problem, relax we'll get in there before..." He saw Keller spread her wings and flap them off the ground, casting a large amount of wind scattering dirt and grass to blow in their faces and flew off to Gryffindor Tower. "…Anyone sees us." Sirius finished lamely watching her go without looking back.

James went over and patted his shoulder, "Well she has her way and we have ours so c'mon. Let's get moving Padfoot. I'm sure you too can talk about it sometime later when you can and tell her." Sirius nodded, unaware what James said, still staring up to the sky where she disappeared off.

He wished he knew more about her than just what she plainly told them but felt she was covering up something, something other than them being hybrid.

_I just want to know what made you so secretive about yourself, Keller. What do you keep guarded so well?_

He could tell she close herself off from the world even though not many were able to see it but he felt it somehow, call it a strange sixth sense but it was like he was connect to her in some way without knowing.

He and James went under the invisibility cloak and headed off to the castle, unaware that a pair of small beady eyes of a large plump rat, hiding in the foliage of the tree they had been sitting under had watched the trio and seeing the girl with the wings talk. He had been listening to their whole conversation and thought he had been tease with the cheese in front of his nose and thought how tasty this cheese tasted.

His master would want to hear this at once and knowing there would be some reward for this information from what he kept track inside the school walls.

Especially with the two transferred students that had seem so suspicious to him when he met them. He had tried for weeks to learn as much he could about the two, trying to track where they went and saw that the girl Corvin seem to be pretty secretive along with her cousin as they snuck out every night and followed them out here tonight to find some very juicy piece for his Dark Lord.

This would most please him in finding out that Dumbledore had two fine rare specimens in Hogwarts under his nose, two hybrids of such powerful creatures.

The rat scurried down the tree and made to the Owlery tower to send word post haste to his lord and master.


	15. Chapter XIV

Chapter XIV

Remus woke the next morning with daylight shining harshly through the broken glass into the room, his head pounding terribly and his back felt bruised and battered and groan out loud as he felt the stiffness of his body. He ran a hand through his disheveled hair and once his vision wasn't blurry and everything was in focus did he noticed that he was lying on the bare floor of the shrieking shack and that he wasn't all that alone, no sign of Padfoot or Prongs around but someone else lying by him.

Someone whose very scent was very well familiar and look down and saw beside him with a warm smile on her rosy soft lips and breathing softly, her eyes close and asleep.

Sonja. Beautiful Sonja, she was so there were many things he could describe her at that moment but couldn't come up with anything other than angelic, intelligent, captivating. She was like a godsend to him and wanted to hold her, to possibly wake up like this together every day for the rest of his life.

His lips pulled back in a grin, staring down at her and embraced her, burying his face in her hair and smelling that sweet aroma of cinnamon and cloves he liked very much and entice him.

Never in all his years had he come to think he could find someone he felt truly happy to be with who would unleash such pleasure and tempting impulses beyond his control as he had given in to his lycan instincts and she accept him so. But that had been the most wonderful experience he ever had.

Merlin there was some exquisite ones but the last one was nirvana! Too good to be true it was.

He sighed, breathing down on her soft curls, letting them flutter slightly under his breath. It was certainly a wonderful dream…if only it were real, if it really happened for him and Sonja to be together.

He knew all good tantalizing dreams had to come to an end sometimes before he has to wake up and find himself in his bed back in the Head boys room like all the other times before as his thoughts had been on her the last few days.

His warm breath made her hair stir and one of her curls fell to lay across her face and he made to push one behind her ear and touch her cheek and felt her move closer to him, her hand lying on top of his chest and couldn't help chuckling quietly with her running her fingers down on him and he taken the liberty to press his lips against her and pulled back to heard her sigh, saying his name in her sleep, "Remus…"

He had to think she was lovely like this as her head rest on his chest, her curls cascaded freely and her warm body pressed against his but then realization hit him hard as reality came crashing down on him and scattering the dream-like state he had been thinking and coming into a rueful awaking. He could feel her touch and smell, even back to his normal sense not like the heighten ones of the wolf, but he could still detect the slight hinted change in the atmosphere around them: their mingling scents, her sweet musky cinnamon, their sweat, the blood, everything were combining strongly and knew that he wasn't dreaming and was really wide awake with Sonja, real like everything else, cuddling up next to him, both of them naked and smelling.

_Oh Merlin! I am so dead! I'm so very well bloody dead…I just screwed with the girl of my dreams literally! Though many would say 'geez that's great, congrats on getting laid finally', not when you're a werewolf who has now official marked her as his mate for life and possibly turn her into one as well. _

If there were any way possible, he would try and escape this situation before Sonja woke up but was too lost into thinking how this could've happened.

He remembered about a week ago, had it really been a week or was it two, he couldn't pinpoint the exact date or whatever exactly except that he did in September biting her, marking her as his and saw she still had the scar there while staring at her left shoulder.

There was the 'dream' that resurrected over the past few days, leaving him a terrible shaken mess until he fell asleep between classes and then comes for his time of the monthly transformation in here the shack on the night of the full moon didn't deprive him of his condition.

The rest had been a complete blur as the wolf had taken over but not all the way yet, still recalling the agonizing metamorphous and later on something or someone with inhuman strength grab him by the back of his neck, pulling right at the skin which he kind of still felt and stuck a sharp needle he believe into his throat and throwing him across the room like a rag doll.

He touch his throat almost warily, remembering the sudden burning sensation spreading through his jugular vein out to the rest of his body and the rest became an instant blank. He wondered what had happened before bits and pieces came into play like a whirlpool until they became clearer inside his vision and saw the images that made him pale with each one he saw in his recollection.

* * *

_James, he was lying unconscious after he threw him across the room, hitting the back wall behind Sirius and Keller…_

_He saw them, Sirius and Keller holding Sonja together, his mate and was glaring at the two trying to figure, which was more threatening, the male or the female standing in his way as they sandwiched his mate between them. _

_He circled the two like a hungry shark, trying to figure their different aromas and hearing little of what Keller said to Sirius before he shouted and caught his attention once before he resume what he had been doing, getting stronger sense of who was who. He then heard Keller tell Sirius to go with the unconscious James and head back to the school and to leave her and her cousin behind._

"_I'm not leaving you Keller!" His ears with their acute hearing had picked up what Sirius said and this almost surprised him to hear his friend say that for this girl, this girl who wasn't really a girl but wasn't far from being like them and his mate. But when he saw her turn to look at him with a look different than her own and told him again, he finally agreed and Sirius and James left the two girls with him and his main concern was over his own mate in her arm, who laid still and unconscious._

_Keller, moving back towards the door and hissing at him while holding her cousin against her as she lean on her shoulder and then looked towards her and said, 'No way in Hell Mione!'…_

* * *

Mione, it was just like the one he called out in his dream where she had died before his eyes and could see it repeating over in his mind but now here she was, lying peaceful, alive and well which took a great weight off him.

He stared at her again, still in slumber with her hair haloing around her, her skin creamy and positively glowing with a warmth so radiated that her face serene looked to been carved by angels. He brushed her hair, feeling his fingers move through the soft tresses and said in an almost quiet whisper, "Mione."

The name rolled off his tongue like he had used it before many times to her, which seem odd and as if calling her was the magic word to wake her up, Hermione slowly rouse from her wonderful blissful sleep and her eyes flutter open and saw Remus staring with his normal blue orbs.

Except they didn't seem so filled with happiness right now, they held confusion and shock.

She didn't really understand what it was until the memories of what happened last night and she felt a flush coming to her and realized that the awkwardness that they were both feeling sort of.

_It was our first time and I'm betting Remus is starting to remember last night and what we, himself, thinking it's his fault or something because of 'it' taking full control…_

She didn't know what to say to try and get things under way except greet him cheerfully as she could in hopes to have him at least say something other than gawked at her like she grown another head or whatever. "Morning Remus, how did you sleep last night?"

_Smooth, real smooth, even Keller could have come up with something better than that! Why don't you just say, 'did you enjoy last night like I did? I didn't know you were such an animal and what they said about lycan is certainly true and I think I want to have another go before we leave and head inside the castle.'_

Yeah that be something only a hardheaded heartless and typical stupid bitch would say and she wasn't as she truly cared for him, even maybe more than what she had thought during the week and felt her heart almost lurched out of her chest every time he stared at her with those eyes that made everything melt inside her and become warm and whole because of him.

It was only later she realized she had broken one of the most important rules that she had been trying her best to avoid: Falling in love with someone of the past. But it was too late and the damage was done but what could she do to try and make things a little easier for them now.

She had to think of what she could possible say to comfort him while Remus was still staring at her and not just her face as she didn't really take the time to be modest over indecency as he was one without any clothes either.

Remus had to fight the blush as he was ogling her chest, noticing how the cold air was turning her nipples like hard pebbles and had to pull his eyes away before he felt his body being turn on again and couldn't really think of what to say to explain this unexpected position without having to blurt that he might have done something that made them both regret or him feeling guilty over.

"Um, well Sonja—"

"Hermione or Mione if you like to call me for starters. That's my real name just to let you know." She decided that if she wanted to be honest to him as she was officially his mate for life, the least she could do was give him her real name and possibly tell of her 'hybrid' nature. The rest she could figure for later when the right moment comes.

He smiled sheepishly at her, "Yeah I kind of figured that out actually don't ask, well Mione, I um, I don't know what or how to explain what happened last night and don't really know why this did. So I don't really know where to begin or really say."

"Perhaps I can answer that Mr. Lupin." Remus turned around and paled as he saw his headmaster standing in the doorway, staring at the both of them. He almost froze and did his best to pull the blanket over Hermione to cover her while forgetting to keep his own exposed body as the Headmaster step into the room, not really looking to the two.

At least that's what he thoughts so as he looked to Dumbledore and saw there was seriousness written in his eyes, looking on at what he saw with rational thinking of what had occurred seeing the state the two were in.

"I think we'll need to take this up into my office and discuss it more thoroughly in private, after you two have properly dressed of course..." With a waved of his hand, he conjured a pair of school uniforms for them both to change in while their clothes were lying around scattered and ruin. Remus saw Hermione with her cheeks redden, looking over to the floor and saw her panties were by Professor Dumbledore's feet but thankful that he didn't look to where she was staring before he left to give them a chance to quickly change. Remus and Hermione both took the clothes and headed off into different rooms to get dressed, both were thinking what Dumbledore plan to discuss with them and thinking differently of the consequences which was possible there would be.

* * *

Remus and Sonja, no Mione, or Hermione, walked together side-by-side, quiet and filled with dread as they headed to Dumbledore's office. His stomach churn though he hadn't eaten anything yet today but felt ready to lose it the moment they would step in and face their immediate punishments.

Already many scenarios about him risking the danger on other students with his exposed in the open, the possibility that he may have already contaminated her into which she became like him and so many others were going through his head rapidly fast all leading to one, being expulsion, send back home without having done his NEWTs and kissing his chances to graduate goodbye along with getting a somewhat decent career in the wizarding world even though it was very much limited due to his cursed nature.

He would have to face the music as they walked to the gargoyle where the Headmaster's office awaited them and said the password together.

"Chocolate frogs." They turn to one another and both looking shyly away but not before Hermione slipped her hand into his and saw him glance up only once to stare at her and wasn't sure what to say.

Wasn't she supposed to be angry, hating him for ruining her life or disgusted by what he was? Before he could probably inquire these thoughts further, the gargoyle slide away and they went up the spiraling staircase and stepped into Dumbledore's office.

They weren't the only ones there in the room they saw. Three familiar heads turn to see them coming in and said hello to them silently while Remus was baffled and confused as to what was going on while Hermione stared at her cousin and knew that she had let them in what was necessary. But Remus still didn't understand.

What was James, Sirius and Keller doing here, they didn't get into trouble because of them, did they? He wasn't sure and didn't have a chance to figure out what why they were here and what he was missing, Dumbledore spoke, grabbing everyone's attention to him.

"Everyone please have a seat, all of you," He said behind his desk as he conjured five seats and they sat down, waiting for the lecture that Remus dread to hear as Dumbledore sat back down in his own chair, "Now you seem aware about Ms. Lucian and Ms. Corvin who know of Mr. Lupin's said condition."

Remus looked to Hermione but she kept holding his hand, giving him a small squeeze in warmth and comfort that made him entirely different when he was around her, even better than he imagine. He loved the way her touch was soft as silk and cool as morning rain and feel exhilarate and so alive when he stared into her kind loving eyes. He found that hard to believe, even for him to find it really a dream come true for the first time that he had fallen in love with her in just few weeks. Even as they had only known each other for such a short time but felt almost forever as he gazes into her soulful eyes, drawn completely within.

"Now seeing as only two out of three know of what has already been told by Ms. Corvin, which I have recently found out this morning after a quick word, I think you, Mr. Lupin should be as well informed like your friends to know that Ms. Corvin and her cousin are both the first and possibly only of their kind as hybrids of two species you see, a vampire and a werewolf."

Remus was astounded and shock, taking in this sudden interesting news and turn to survey Keller and Hermione, staring from one to the other.

He hadn't thought that, even what Dumbledore had said and to try and confirm it he smells her scent as she sat close to him. His was already mingled with her own along with the faint hint of sex after the last few hours but he could also smell something else, inside her blood. At the beginning it smelled mortal but now that he had a closer sense of it, being his mate and all, it had the combination of lycan's traits inside her DNA with another that he never thought could be, a vampire's. But it would seem her lycan's trait were the stronger of the two.

_So that's why she smelled so different those last few days, she had been in heat…_

He knew much about his kinds…mating habits from all the textbooks he read about them, trying to find in attempt a cure for himself but no such luck then yet got a good idea about their kind now.

A female lycan cycles always started on the night of the full moon and she had been kind of acting out of it along with Keller, possible because she was half-lycan herself. And speaking of which, he sniffed the air by her cousin's but one glance from her eyes almost made him jumped while she crossed her arms and looked straight at him, _Don't even think about it wolf boy…_

Surprised and startled but had been able to catch one trace before looking away. There was something all right, something that seem powerful and deadly coursing through her, inside her own blood that he could detect easily that it didn't really need to take his werewolf scents to find out.

So they were like him, they were half kin to his kind, but how had they been managing to hide it, what about their parents, why… There were so many questions he didn't know where to start asking them. Dumbledore saw how he was taking all this in before he called to gain their attention again.

"Now I should inform you that what they tell you is for you three only. No one must know about this as some, or rather I should daresay the Ministry would do if they found out and let's not forget importantly, _them_."

Remus feeling slightly on edge with the way Dumbledore said it and understanding what he was saying it meant if the ministry of magic found out about them.

They would be labeled under the dangerous category for magical creatures, restricted and possible if the ministry were to think into believing, especially in these dark times with He-who-must-not-be-named and his followers, for them to be any dangerous with what they were being of offspring of two different powerful dark creatures. They could possible be condemned into Azakaban or something even more horrid than Azakaban itself, like if He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named were to learn about them.

The dark lord would want to find ways to use and get them under his control like the rest of his growing army or do experiments to do inbreeding or Merlin who knows.

The thought of what possible torture that monster might do to them, to Hermione made Remus turn around and looked at her to feel her gaze on him and returning it with a small squeeze on his hand, giving reassure through it that he wouldn't let anyone hurt her.

He would do anything, fight claw and fang to protect her as she was his mate now and forever and would rather he made certain his love was safe from harm's way in any case of threat and danger. It didn't go unnoticed by Dumbledore as he watched their hands linked and the love and devotion glowing from within both of their eyes as they look to one another but continue anyways as if he seeing them display their sudden affection didn't bother him or disrupt him of his lecture.

"As you should already know, they're true identities for them must not be revealed. You must keep up the act that they are Sonja Lucian and Keller Corvin, understand that any words reaches outside these walls about revealing their 'secret' I shall know, are we clear on that?"

They nodded and Dumbledore took their agreement in silent. "Good you are dismissed now but I would like a word with Ms. Lucian and Ms. Corvin alone. You may wait for them outside if you like." The boys looked over at the two before they made to exit the room and shut the door in place.

* * *

When they left, Dumbledore placed a silencing charm around the ward before he began speaking of the urgent matter he saw most in hand and got right to the point.

"I'm aware that you Ms. Lucian are now Mr. Lupin's mate which shouldn't have happened under any circumstances and believing you had taken precaution with yourselves instead of informing me of this which I might have helped but still occurred…which may be a problem." He tried to emphasize the word as best as he could without putting too much into detail of what happened but they both seem to get the idea pretty much as they had gone through it and didn't need a professor to describe it.

Hermione blush red again and tried to not make eye contact with him as she recalled her headmaster catching them in the Shrieking Shack, no clothes on either one of them if she counted the exception of her torn blouse hanging open while Remus had not a stitch on, yet had been gentleman enough to try and cover her up from the professor, thinking more on her concerns and modesty than his own.

Dumbledore's eyes grew serious as he went back to discussing the matter, "The possible changes of having you here have already started and seem to have no way of ending until we find the key source that brought you here and send you back before these could possibly become permanent. You know it's hard that you two had to come unexpected like that from your time to ours through a way I have yet to discovery knowing how with what you vaguely describe but still I believe there is some clue in your tale somewhere that we have overly missed and looked over."

He looked them both in the eye and asked in a solemn tone, "Now I have asked this before but I'll ask again, do you have any recollection of how it happened, anything you possible forgot to mention?"

The two girls looked at each other seeing if they knew within their mind's memories and when there was none that hadn't been already told and shook their heads. "We told you sir, only that the killing curse hit us and brought us here, sorry."

Dumbledore sighed and look much older to Hermione than she had last seen her headmaster, "Very well we'll just have to figure out something as this will be your seventh and final year here, knowing you will probably graduate with everyone else so please be careful with what you say or who you say it to and I will see if I can try to find any alternate possibilities of getting you both back to your own time period safely as possible. And if nothing else comes up, I shall let you know of any arrangements that need to be done. This is not only for your safety but also for the future's as well."

The girls nodded, understanding perfectly clear what he said even when they told the boys little about them, they could never reveal the future under consequences that it would change and even the smallest ones tend to do the worse damage for any possibilities whether to try and change the outcome for anything. They walked out of the room, feeling a bit gloom and distorted, seeing that Dumbledore hadn't found a way to get them home and stepped outside the office and closed the door behind them.

"Well so much for Dumbledore finding our one-way ticket back to our time." Keller said seeing they would be stuck in the seventies a while longer. Not like there was anything waiting back for her but still she didn't want to stay in a time she didn't belong and wanted to head home, or one she called it. Hermione, the feeling mutual but as they exit the building and saw the boys waiting for them by the gargoyle and tried not to let them noticed and smiled a little, trying not to give away why she was glum to them.

"Hey," Hermione was the first to say as Remus having noticed that she looked downcast as she came out and was going to questioned what was wrong when Sirius decided to ask what Dumbledore talk to them about.

"It seem he was taking a long time with you, longer than he did with us, so what happened? Did you guys get into any sort of trouble because we well found out about you?"

"Oh um…well he…" She was babbling, having been caught off guard and feeling she just wanted to have some time to relax and be alone in the library and sit there away from everyone for a while, but seeing as she wasn't until the boys got an answer. Keller, frustrated and irritated for putting them on the spot was about to give Sirius a piece of her mind when it was Remus who decided to intervene and save them from the awkwardness of their conversation.

"Leave them alone Sirius, can't you see they don't need this after you know yesterday." Remus walked over past his shocked friends and to Hermione slipped his hand into hers and she gladly took it, "Want to head for the Great Hall then to the library for some privacy?" She nodded and smiled back before they walked away together, everyone looking towards them walking away with their hands entwine.

_Well there goes our latest new couple or lycans mates or whatever,_ Keller thought watching them go before turning to see James and Sirius still standing there with their eyes glued to the two.

Now what, what was she going to do with them. Last night there had been some hassle and some consideration in her head if it had been wise to let them in one of their secrets, knowing they had been thinking about what she had said and must have came to a decision.

"Well I guess I'll be going then. All this excitement has gotten me hungry and see if I can grab a quick bite before I lose my breakfast over those two if they start snogging in front of everyone…" And was ready to head to make her exit, saying an abrupt farewell and went to go off.

Sirius snapped out of it and looked to see her go and decided right then that he wanted to tell her everything, his feelings, the truth, all of it.

He called out to her, hoping to catch her attention, "Keller, wait!" She stopped in her steps and he rushed over and as he was about to speak he couldn't when she turn to him by her side, waiting for what he had to say, "I…I was wondering if you were free today, this weekend and wanted to do something like I don't know head for Hogsmeade and have a few drinks or whatever."

Keller blinked, wondering if this was another of his attempts to get her on a date with him like the other times and had decline them.

Had he not given up, she would have said no but this was different somehow. She was putting some trust into them and from what she could hear inside his voice, he didn't have that cockiness or suave attitude that made all the girls swoon. No there was definitely something different with him now but she couldn't exactly pinpoint it.

What had happened? Why was he acting so jittery waiting for her answer? She thought it was at first an act, just to get her guard down but was proving wrong as James walked over and stared at Sirius and noticing how red his cheeks were becoming, "You ok Padfoot? You look like you're about to turn into a tomato any second?"

"Shut up Prongs!" He said, feeling more embarrassed now that he mention it, his cheeks still turning red and she thought he looked funny with his face red, almost cute which didn't really make sense to her as to why she would be getting warm tingles at the thought or have this weird feeling inside like fluttering butterflies in her stomach.

James smirked, getting what was wrong with Padfoot and why he asked that question last night to him about his feelings on Lily.

Oh this was something Lily would like to hear. His best friend has finally found a girl to fall for and she was standing right next to him. He wouldn't exactly tell too much but leave her guessing all-day and seeing how long it would take until she figured out whom it was.

"Well I think I might go off and look for Lily now. Knowing her, she'll be wondering where I was and have to find a reasonable excuse before she finds out so see ya!" He waved goodbye to the both of them, leaving Sirius and Keller still standing there in the hall, while Sirius tried again, trying very hard not to blush again as he asked the question again.

"So if you want to go to Hogsmeade and head on over to the Three Broomsticks and grab a butterbeer. I'll even make sure you don't take too much like you did last time just as friends that'll be cool right?" He said almost joking and Keller had to agree to it.

"All right just as friends but don't think I won't keep my eye on you if you try anything funny with me." He smiled, "Great I'll see you at shall we say around one, two? Whatever you decide is fine"

"Fine, how about one thirty then, that leaves us enough time while I go do some things like grabs something to eat and check how Orion's doing." She was turning away before she remembered one last thing, "And Sirius, please try to be serious, I don't want to be hanging with a Casanova flirt the whole day."

"Hey I'm always Sirius." And she couldn't hold it in which were turning into full fits of laughter at his silly yet stupid joke which he must've use dozen of times but now found it hilarious. She was starting to feel a bit of that cold barrier around her heart thaw away and found herself able to enjoy with people here by her side that didn't look away or think of her different.

Sirius watched her and saw a small grin when she pulled back her hand to wipe away the tears that came from laughing so hard.

"You know you look pretty when you smile." He blurted and realizing too late what he just said and saw her looking at him and blush, her laugh slowly dying down before she said, "Thanks…um would you care to join me for breakfast then? I guess I wouldn't mind some company since both our friends, well my cousin deserted us."

Offering her hand out and Sirius reaching to take it and then like a lightning, jolts were sparking down her spine sending electric currents through her entire body while she held his, feeling almost…she didn't know exactly how to describe it but felt all right like it was suppose to be.

_By the elder what was going on? _She let go of his hand quickly, the strange experience disappearing only leaving behind confusion and didn't know how to explain what she felt just now, it was very unusual but it wasn't all that unpleasant but that it wasn't suppose to be.

This was almost similar to the one back in Divination but it was different, but how they hadn't even made eye contact when he took her hand? She didn't really understand why and had so many questions that she didn't know where to start begin.

Sirius was thinking along the same lines, not really sure what happened as his mind drew a blank as she withdrew her hand from his.

_Weird, that was so totally weird._ He rubbed his temple and wondered if she had felt that too, that strange jolt whatever it was. He notice she was staring at her hands like thinking they were the ones to blame for what happened. She then look to him, putting them inside the pocket of her jeans, not eager to try whatever it was again. "Let's not try that again shall we?"

"Ok I guess, well let's go to the kitchen and grab some brunch since I bet breakfast is now over in the Great Hall so we'll go see what the house elves can whip us up."

She shrugged, "Sounds fine by me then." And made their way to down to the dungeon floors, walking side-by-side deciding it was the next best thing than holding each other's hands.

They made small talk and Keller open herself a bit, telling him as much and as little she could to him, leaving her still a mystery like a very complicated puzzle he was trying to figure out.

He tried asking her what she enjoyed, her hobbies, anything that came to mind and she gave him vague answers, never being as much explicate but seem to keep most to herself from him.

Before he could inquire further, to have her answer more specific she asked him those same questions. He told her how he like practical joking and flirting, his friends were the Marauders and Lily, how he disliked his family, Snivellus, the Slytherin and pretty much other things while she took it in while changing topics and leaving Sirius to feel a strong attraction to her while the same was said for her to him.

They were unaware of the strange feelings that stirred and flickered with the spark that started between them and began to burn with powerful emotions they didn't expect to have for one another. They became the only two who didn't know of their feelings that grew while their friends would. Everyone but Sirius and Keller who would try and deny in their mind, saying they weren't for each other but in their hearts felt different in truth that would make a huge impact on their lives without being truly known until later on.

* * *

Meanwhile in a dark manor far from any suspecting Muggles or wizards that were trying to scout them out but had no such luck as the location was kept secret and hidden and any wizard, foolish or otherwise, met their fate at the hands of the most powerful dark wizard ever known in history.

A gathering of dark cloaked figures, Death Eaters, all wearing the skulls masks over their faces to keep their identities a secret from the outside world but never to each other who know whose faces were hidden that were loyal to their dark master.

They bowed to their Dark Lord who sat on top of his throne like a powerful hungry warlord and one by one they reported any news they found to be which would be to their gain from the ministry and outside their walls.

One Death Eater step forward with a letter he had received an hour by owl and relate the details of the message, capturing the interest of his fellow comrades and his lord himself. When he finished reciting everything from the note and step back in line waiting for what his master to say, everyone could see their lord looking keen and mildly amused while his eyes glittering within the darkness of the room.

"This is certainly interesting to be taken into thought doesn't it? Dumbledore has two mere children in his school that are a combination mixed breed of a vampire and werewolf…hybrids you said, how very interesting indeed…" His eyes started to glow red while Nagini slither around her master's throne arm and he petted her scaly head while he tried to think on how they would approach it. One of the Death Eaters step forward, "With all due respect sire, shall we go to Hogwarts and bring them to you, it will be an honor to serve you my lord."

"No do not be so rash into doing something that will have Dumbledore aware." He barked, seeing that one of his foolish followers did not rationally think it through without possible consequences and later undergo punishment by him. Everyone even knew that and this one had realized what he did before Voldemort raised his wand and pointed at him, "_Crucio_!"

His screamed echo for everyone to hear and Voldemort kept it on him still before releasing the spell and letting the man fall to the floor unconscious. He turn to the rest of them, daring anyone else to try and ask such a foolish request but no one said anything.

"Let that be a lesson to anyone else who doesn't think his action thoroughly before speaking to me. If I know the old fool, he has been keeping close watch and our under his protection as long no one know of their secrets, we'll just have to have them reveal on their own. I want you to write back to our spies to keep closer watch on the two and then I want those in the Ministry to go and find out more information on the 'Corvin' and 'Lucian' and bring those back to me. They will provide to be useful if they are with us but if not, then they will join by force." Voldemort smiled cruelly, his eyes turning to slits once more and remained the color of blood and darkness within those hollow depths.


	16. Chapter XV

Chapter XV

Classes in October had never been better for Keller and Hermione with having been a bit chaotic the last few short weeks but getting over it fast with everything coming out smoother than they ever expected to imagine and getting into the full swing of things.

They enjoyed hanging out with their new friends and became a lot closer to the Marauders with the exception of Hermione now dating Remus and Peter who seem reluctant of Keller after what she did to James and ever after apologize to him for what happened. James said it was no big deal and that he would only forgive her if she tried out for the team as Seeker.

"But you already have one, why would you possible need me for?" She said while they walked down the corridor together in a small packed group, going to Elder knows where.

"Well I guess you might think so but with Frank, he kind of having accident prone on him and was considering of quitting soon so we kind of need someone to fill in and your fast cat-like reflexes are just what we need and I bet you can certainly make the cut, no sweat."

She had to smile, thanking his compliment, "I'll think about it James, but there are two small problems that I have: One, I have no broom and two I don't know how to exactly fly one." That was quite ironic as she could easily fly with her eyes closed without one but couldn't on an actually broomstick.

Sirius and James looked to one another, a sly mischievous glint in their eye before turning back to her and having the bad feeling where this might lead.

"Well it looks like you'll have to undergo Prongs and Padfoot broom riding program, either that or Madam Hooch herself and we know that her training is not something you want to try."

Remus decided to take the moment to give his regards while they formulate the plans and basic training methods and hours she would endure.

"Don't worry too much with those two, they may seem immature and foolish but they happen to be the best fliers on the team. They will help show you the ropes and you'll be flying in no time, long as they don't have you do the dangerous stunts or whatever they concoct with."

She waved him off, "Oh please who said I was worry. I mean how bad could it be with these two teaching me how to ride a broomstick."

* * *

BAM! She fell to the ground for the sixth time, hitting her shoulder on impact and turn to see the broom and ball came flying right at her.

"ACK!" She rolled to the side before the ball hit the ground and bounce back up and the broom landed where she had been. She then sat up, glaring up in the sky at the very person who was hovering there looking amused.

"Ok how was that suppose to help me by sending a metal ball of death at my head?!" She watched as Sirius landed himself to her side and grabbed the broom in one hand while holding a small bat in the other which he used to send that iron ball in her direction that made her fall off.

"You were supposed to hold on to your broomstick with one hand and use the other to obtain the snitch even when a Bludger comes flying at you and you simply dodge it. Doesn't take a centaur to figure that out."

Keller had to roll her eyes, "Well gee I didn't know centaurs could fly then. Must really give the broom its horsepower." She picked up her broom and saw him standing next to her waiting, "The next time you try shooting that ball at me again, I suggest you sleep with one eye open or you'll find yourself with bite marks on your neck in the morning." She mounted the broom and gave one last look to him and bared her fangs showing how serious she was, "And I mean it!"

"Oh I didn't know you care!" Sirius said teasing while Keller shot another glare in his direction and he sighed, shaking his head, "Just try and keep yourself aware and always look behind once in a while. Wouldn't hurt if you pay close attention to what will happen…" Keller was thinking this had to be the biggest mistake she had ever made into accepting these two their help into teaching her how to ride the broom.

So far the training had been hell after she tried to use the command for the broomstick off the ground and result in having it whacked her face, hitting her nose twice. Then those flying lessons to different levels when she had gotten off the ground too fast and saw everything, her friends in the stand, turning into ants and tried to get herself to slow down or at least stop and floated there in midair, clutching the handle for dear life.

Once she gotten the hang of it, they decided that it was time to have her practice training to being the reserved 'Seeker'.

The snitch moved fast and each time she tried to grab it, it flew at the last second and she missed and then landed in the dirt with a hard thud on the ground. She was getting frustrated and tired but wasn't one to give in so easily or quit when she wanted to do was try and catch that little annoying zooming ball.

The gang watch from the bleachers as Keller mount her broom that Sirius lend while he and James switched off and on James' own to help Keller as she zoomed through the air once again. She was getting somewhat better but it was her landings that were the problem.

"Do you really think it's wise to be having them try her out for Seeker when she never ridden a broom before?" Hermione thinking there would be no way Keller could be ready for a match until she was able to master flying and catching the snitch at the same time. And her landing was going to need some work she noted dubitably.

Remus shrugged, looking to his girlfriend sitting beside him, "Well let's hope they can wait a bit longer because they are sometimes impatient and—" The snitch flew by Hermione's ear causing her to turn her head to watch it fly by, "Merlin's beard!" and she and everyone whirled around to see Keller coming towards them with no chance of slowing down or stopping.

"Everybody hit the deck! Incoming!" The group scattered as Keller crash-landed, hitting the stands and everyone was all right.

Unfortunately not for her and Peter, who hadn't been able to move in time, and landed in a heap where he was on top and one of his hands was on her...

Anybody who was around by the time could hear the loud shriek of Keller Corvin as she yelled at the top of her lungs, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

Since that day, Peter became wary and self-conscious around her after that incident. She had walked away angrily, fuming and handing Sirius back his broom when he came to check upon her and called it a day heading back to the castle.

She kept muttering under her breath 'perverted rats' and 'groping in places he shouldn't have…' and other things while taking a two and a half hot shower inside the girls bathroom and scrubbing her skin until it was red and raw to rid not only the stench of practice but the touch of that rat's hands on her body. With Peter staying as far away from her whenever he could, she made up with becoming more friendly with Sirius who sometimes love to chat and joke and make her laugh and smile and saw he became comfortable in her company.

Everyone kept thinking they were a couple and she had to keep telling them they weren't, even though Sirius pretend to say words of undying affection or how much he loved her just for laughs and making everyone jealous or think they were being silly. She at least thought they weren't anything more than just friends and before long had to keep repeating to people six times a week that they were not going out, trying to avoid the stares and whispers as she walked down the corridor to in the Great Hall or classes.

A lot of the girls were relief while others looked on with jealousy and envy since she was closest to him now that Lily was James's girlfriend and Hermione was Remus's mate but thought they were dating like everybody else.

Two out of the four Marauders had been taken, leaving Sirius behind as the only ladies man left for all the girls to swoon and flirt and date with.

Keller had seen him hang out times with multiple girls from so many of their classes that she lost count at times, seeing for the thirtieth time him in the far corners or in the hallway of the castle where he snogged the living daylights out of them for a week before moving on to a new target.

Sometimes she felt as if someone had plunged a knife in her heart and each time it was twisted in cruelly instead of being pulled right out to bleed slowly.

_What's wrong with me, why am I feeling like this? It's not like I'm jealous of him being with one of those girls from whoever houses, sheesh what am I thinking? Of course not! Don't be ridiculous! Sure everyone thought we were going to go out but we're not, we love to hang together, but not being that close. _

_Just remember what Drake had always told you, 'Never let your emotions get the best of you. If you do, you'll be staring down at the barrel of a gun. Remember it and you'll survive.' Just got to remember that and I'll be fine. I was—I mean I still am and always will be. _

She tried to concentrate on her assignment, a two parchment essay for Transfiguration on the cross-species switchesand on how with similar names and appearance could it possible to change like guinea fowl into guinea pigs or hedgehogs into pincushions, trying to push aside the memory of fifteen minutes ago, seeing Sirius in the hallway with a fifth year Ravenclaw girl, flirting and her giggling stupidly.

_By the Elder's balls!_ She felt the quill snapped and the ink smearing all over her words and ruin her work and having to start all over again with a fresh piece, scribbled her notes down in a handwriting not even her own as her hand was shaking angrily as she wrote.

The classes were all right with all the teachers with the exception of Binns who practically left the entire class asleep except those who wanted to pass and had to remain awake and of course Trelawney who was always making some prediction on her part that she would meet a 'grim' fate.

Whenever Trelawney made that assumption she, Hermione and the Marauders would snickered as she said, "But I've already met one last night and the night before and before that and he keeps asking me out and I always tell him no and he's flirting with me nonstop."

The teachers loved them as they, she, Hermione and Lily were the three top girls in their classes with Remus, James and possible a tie between Sirius if he wanted and Snape she saw were the three top boys.

Her favorite one out of them all had to be Defense Against the Dark Arts with Ms. Valerious. Professor Valerious was very much nice to her as she was to everyone but something else seem to be there than what everybody else didn't notice. She just couldn't put her finger on it and kept feeling that unusual feeling there was.

She learned so much thanks to her as she taught them about the dark arts, creatures and people and how to defense oneself from them. There was even talk that she was going to be arranging a Duel class if Dumbledore would give her permission and thought she would by the beginning of November.

Keller looked to the side opposite her where she seen her cousin and Remus both writing their notes but also exchanging words to one another silently in secret and possible playing footsie and saw Hermione go bright red. Snape was writing down notes again, not under the Half Blood Prince title like in Potions but still adding some sort of idea from the class.

She didn't want to tell the other Gryffindor about her meetings with Severus as they might have said she was being used or trick or say she was being in cahoots with the enemy. Now that would seem off the rocker if Hermione agree with them.

Surely her cousin and boyfriend would accept it if she told them later about it. But then again Remus was a with the Marauder who thought nothing good would come of Snivellus beside being an evil git and all that jazz.

They had to keep up the appearance as enemies whenever a Slytherin or Gryffindor or any other house saw them together, so had to do their lessons in private.

The Slytherin she could handle if they try to cause any trouble but then there was Lucius she had to worry about, not for herself but for Hermione's sakes as well. He still eyed them like a hungry cat over two juicy canaries but kept his distance to avoid any certain jinx thrown his way by 'accident'.

But she knew sooner or later he would feel too confident and cocky and try to make a move on one of them and Keller had just about the right curses she would enjoy putting on him and was not afraid to use in case he dare try and do something to them.

_If he dares does anything to me or my cousin, I will make certain he will have a far lesser chance of fathering children in the future._

* * *

When the weekend came around she headed to the astronomy tower for one of their study sessions. The rooms he found were always empty, unused and unoccupied, leaving them a perfect chance to practice. He had done a protean charm on some knuts they had which would tell her the time and date to meet, usually after dinner, when she had fed Orion or when everyone was busy with practice which was usually on Friday or Saturday.

She had began to think of him her friend which he didn't seem to see it at first, just training partners but later acquaintances and was a good start. She even took him to meet Orion and he wasn't able to see the Threstal, not even Orion standing behind them and biting him on the rear, letting them know he was there while Severus yelped and spun, expecting to see whatever bit him to see nothing there.

She had to giggle and watch him frown, looking wildly around for whatever it was while Orion stood by her side and allowed her to stroke him on the head, happy to see her and not so much to see Severus. She would want to try again but Severus seem reluctant to ever want to go back there, especially when his rump was going to be bitten every time.

The potions they worked on, experimenting a couple well-known ones and some he was trying to create even when they seem to get purple muck or exploding green that made them sneeze while somehow her breast getting enormous and had to go to Madame Promfrey to fix before anyone could see them. She swore that she almost saw half the guys spun their heads her way when she rushed by but wasn't planning to stop and have a little chat, to have them ogle her double D cups while rapidly growing larger. It took quite a while for her to get use to helping Severus again without having to sniff the concoction and having something else affect her, in bodily terms.

On the day everyone from her house was at the Quidditch field practicing or everyone doing something else and she told Hermione she was going to be busy and have her relate the message to the others as to why she couldn't make it. Snape had always been going to the library only to sneak out and meet her before his house ever wondered where he went. This had been so far the recent study ground as no one went to the astronomy tower during daytime hour.

They had gone over the jinxing curses and counteracting spells from DADA and some he was improvising and mastered and she found them very useful if she ever needed it in case.

She was by fair chance, good as anyone to duel, even Snape had a run for his galleon as he duel her more than numerous times to see her skill and technique which he found weren't all that bad as she practically shield and counteract his attacks.

"Where did you learn to do that?" He had asked one time and she shrugged, answering nonchalant to him, "You could say I was focusing my magical ability in which helps when I train myself before getting ready, giving me a far better knowledge of the elements one has to use against one own opponent." He had been confused by this but didn't ask again, trying to figure what she meant by her strange philosophy.

He wanted to practice Legilimency and Occlumency even by illegal means and hadn't got the chance to try it on anyone and had asked if she would like to help after the rough grueling duel they had.

After reversing the jelly jinx on her legs, having to hold onto the wall then steadying herself, she turn to him surprised that he wanted to have her as the volunteer. She had to consider this as he told her that Legilimency was when a person could look into a person's mind and see the memories of everything, their past, their secrets and whatnot, exactly what she had been doing in Divination with Sirius about almost a month ago.

By the elder, she had almost forgot all about that and wondered if had seen any, even with the barriers she had set around her.

The idea of remembering any of those horrible memories, her parent's death, the excruciating and torturous training with Drake, all her hardship and agony and pain was too horrible to speak of. Her heart that had once been warm had been covered and smothered in ice and shut off with stonewalls barricading inside. They would have remained closed until she found her long lost cousin and allowed her to open up for her and only for her. But hanging with these many people had caused those her to forget to shut them and having the chance to breath again with ease.

She didn't hear Severus speaking until he was standing almost an inch away from her, "Are you all right? You zone out on me." Keller blink and stare at him then realizing what must have happened, "Sorry, just thinking about it you know." Thinking once more what he had asked of her.

Sirius hadn't made any mentions of seeing any of them before in class and wondered if she was at good at closing her mind then she thought. Maybe if she could test it out with someone other than Sirius or Hermione…

She finally agreed. "Yeah but I was wondering if I can try it on you first. Read your mind and you try to deflect it or whatever."

"All right then. The key is to have yourself trying to peer through eye contract or when your opponent is relax or vulnerable or distracted, understand?" She nodded and moved to touch his hands, feeling them briefly before he pulled his hands from hers. "What are you doing?"

"Well you see, in Divination, we held hands with the person and—"

"That isn't always necessary you should know." He almost blushed at having her touch him like a few seconds ago. Her skin, soft and smooth and white like polished ivory while his was shallow and sickly pale compared to hers.

Merlin what was wrong with him? Apparently the conversation with Sirius in the dungeon must have affected him somehow with what he recall saying and was looking her over again, feeling that warmth boiling inside while she gaze on him.

Again he felt his heart lurched to his throat, almost giving him the choke up feeling inside before he could manage to swallow it down. He turn to her, reluctant to have her touch his hands again. "Now just try to look in my mind and I will try to block it all right?"

She stared in his black eyes and tried to concentrate and it seem to have worked as she could heard voices, like a woman crying and a man yelling at her, saying all kinds of things but not seeing the images clearly, most likely fogged over as if they didn't want to be seen.

When she pulled back and was inside her own mind again, she saw Snape rubbing his head, "You all right Severus?" He didn't say but asked her if she saw anything, "What did you see?"

"I didn't see anything, all I saw were blurs and heard voices."

"What kind of voices?" He stuttered, his voice almost quivering and felt his body trembled as she answered in what he feared, "I heard a woman crying, crying because the man was yelling at her over something. Something that I wasn't able to understand and…" She scrunched her face and bit her bottom lips, remembering she had heard another's something else in there, a whimpering sound, and a sense of pain, anguish, fear and hatred.

Towards the man, she would swear on her great ancestor, Alexander Corvinus' watery grave that it was and she could almost guess who it was that was feeling those emotions. He was staring right at her with eyes wide, showing the exact fear and hate within those dark orbs.

"And what? What else did you hear?" She turn her head and didn't look him in the eye but he grabbed her shoulder and spun her around, "TELL ME DAMMIT!"

Her eyes went wide and struggled to get out of his grasp and then the next thing they knew Snape in his frenzy of angry was able to penetrate her barriers before she had the chance to shield them. He saw her eyes turn a shocking blue then jet black, pulling him through into a dark abyss and falling into a whirlpool of memories, not all clear but still saw bits and pieces to her past.

* * *

_He heard laughter and happiness, ones he never had in his entire life before. There was a little girl, with long black hair and hazel eyes with a smile on her face, happy over something. A smile that could dazzle and bring a grin to anyone's face while her eyes were filled with laughter…_

_A beautiful young woman with dark hair like the little girl and brown chestnut eyes grab the girl's hand, smiling and laughing as they walked away together…'Come on Kell, Daddy's waiting…'_

_A young man with light brown hair, longish and falling into his face and pushing them away from his hazel eyes that were like hers. He was helping her as she scrape her knee, wiping away the blood but the cut disappearing, 'See Honey, it's gone now. And look no scar.' He picked up the child in his arms and held her, telling her how much he loved her and that there wasn't going to be any more pain…_

_Keller, looking a bit older, around eight or nine, her hair pulled back in a small ponytail and wearing skin tight clothes and watching her mother and father in a sparse room as they showed her the best ways to defense one self._

'_Never too young to learn to protect your self right Kell,' her mother said gruffly as she had her father in a grip lock and letting him go while she agreed with what she said. _

_Her mother beckoned her to the floor, 'Now come here honey and let me show you how it's done', as she went to stand opposite and in position, poised and ready for her to attack and herself to defend…_

_Blam-blam-blam, she was shooting a marble bust with a modified Desert Eagle, her mom standing behind and holding her steady as she released the trigger and watched the sculpture exploded into hundreds of white shards…_

'_Nice shot Kell, you got it good there. You'll be as good as I am one day won't you?' Keller turn around to give her a warm smile before she pressed down on the floor where the scruff red button was and a new ceramic target appeared at the far end of the firing range. _

'_Go on…squeeze off a few more than we'll take a break…' She didn't hear what she said before firing off another blast of bullets in her target's forehead…_

_**That's enough please that's enough! **_A voice was yelling but the memories continue to show as he saw what happened next that were even more horrifying than his own.

_There were noises coming from a room below, he saw Keller around twelve, dressed in a tank top and bicycle short, getting up from bed and going down the stairs. 'Mom…dad…' she whispered and trip, landing on top of her father's body, riddled with bullets and blood covering her chest and staring into his lifeless eyes. _

_She screamed…her mom rushing in, a bullet flying by her head while grabbing her in her arms, taking her and trying to escape. _

_Another shot was heard along with a cry of pain from her mother as blood spurt down on her shoulder and falling hot on her face. They fell onto the floor and Keller lifting her head to watch her mother look to her one last time while holding another gun out in front as her last resort…'I love you Keller, we both do…' _

_And then there was more firing and then screaming then anger, hate, '**release me…**' a strange voice spoke and taking over and everything turning red then black._

* * *

Snape broke eye contact and stared at Keller clutching her head, wincing in terrible agony and saw that the nails on her hands had lengthen and sharpened then retract back to normal.

Keller tried to control the Change she was feeling through the pain before it could go any further, it wanting to burst from her skull and when it slowly seem she was back in control, she look towards Snape with eyes filled with fear.

_Did, did he see anything? Oh by the Elders… _

"Did, did you happened to see, to see…" She couldn't get the words out as she felt the room spinning and was becoming lightheaded before she collapse to the ground, darkness blocking her vision.

Snape stare as she faint and hit the floor. Shit! He went to her side, checking her pulse to see it was faster than normal and her breathing a little heavy, she seem all right, just a fainting spell but what if that wasn't the case.

Oh Merlin what was he going to do, he was no healer and didn't have a clue on what to do. He would have to either see Dumbledore and explain what happened or get her checked out by Madame Promfrey. But what if someone from his house or other saw him taking her to the hospital wing.

_Ok don't panic Severus, maybe you can bring Promfrey or find a professor and say you found her here. Yeah that could work!_

He laid her down, thinking over the plan again before rushing right out of there, closing the door behind while going down the stairs, three steps at a time.

He was unaware that while he ran out, another figure who had been watching and waiting from the crack opening of the door and went scurrying through and standing by the girl. He saw she was groaning and slowly opening her eyes before she got a chance to see his shadowed face as he aimed his wand at her. "You…"

"_Stupefy_!" A red bolt of light was hurled at her and she became unconscious again, lying on the floor. When he check to see if she was truly out cold, he pointed at her and cast another spell.

"_Locomotor Keller_!" Her still body was being lift off the ground and moved towards the window where it was being open and she being set to stand on the ledge. Her body may have been unable to move but her mind had only enough strength to send a message to Hermione before jumping off from the tower, hoping she would get it in time.

* * *

Hermione was with some of the other Gryffindor watching their team practice on the Quidditch pitch. She sat beside Remus and Lily and was enjoying their time together, laughing and talking and sometimes she and Remus making out in between.

She leaned on his shoulder, brushing her face against his warm skin and gave him a kiss to the cheek and he turned around and smiled, brushing away a strand lock from her forehead. Lily watched them from the corner of her eye, happy to see them together over almost half a month since they arrive and then turn her attention back on the field to watch her own boyfriend finishing up the drills with their teams.

James and Sirius were the last ones, both reviewing tactic with everyone and went to meet up with the rest of their group.

"Hey looks like you guys were having a good practice, seems like you got everything figure out for next weeks game against Hufflepuff."

"Yeah thanks Sonja." James said, knowing his girlfriend didn't know her real name but when in private called her Hermione or 'Mione' as Keller called her. "The Hufflepuff would know what hit them, ain't that right Padfoot?" Sirius got off his Nimbus 1000 and walked towards them, nodding, "Right you are Prongs, we'll show them along with everyone, including those slimy Slytherin." He looked to them, noticing two members were missing from their group, "Hey where are Wormtail and Kell?"

Lily shrugged, "Beats me, Peter said he had to do something in the library and Sonja do you recall what Keller had told you?"

"Last time I check, Keller said she was going to go and see how Orion was doing and—Ahh!" An inexplicit pain came to her, it was like someone was trying to invade her mind and pull her thoughts out to see them. Hermione grab her head, feeling her skull being hammered and Remus sensing his mate's distress, held onto her shoulder and tried to ask what was wrong while trying to calm her down.

She was breathing hard and didn't know what it was that was causing her so much agonizing pain, all she saw were thoughts and images blurring in her mind, of Keller, her parents, laughing, crying, training and then screaming as everything black out for her.

Then before at the last second became a little bit conscious and heard someone shouting, '_Stupefy…Locomotor Keller' _and then hearing something being open, like a shutter or glass window.

_**Mione…Tower…**_

"Sonja, Sonja, what's wrong? Do you need to see Madame Promfrey do you—" But Hermione ignored Lily's question as she looked around her until she saw a pair of Omnioculars in her hand.

"Can I use that?" She took it from her before she could reply and race to the back and look behind through them, seeing the castle then looking towards the grounds, Hagrid by the stalls with Orion and the other Threstal outside by the pumpkin patch for some exercise but no Keller.

Tower, she had said 'tower' and looked to where the towers were, staring at each one and then saw something at the astronomy tower. She zoom the image closer and saw Keller, standing right on the ledge and then jumped off, falling.

"KELLER!" She rushed back down and grab James's broomstick before and rush back out to fly off to where she saw her.

Everyone was confused as they went to see why Hermione gone off like that. Lily picked up the omnioculars and look in the direction that she had been staring at and her face paled as Remus took them from her and saw what she saw.

"MERLIN'S BEARD! KELLER JUMPED OFF THE ASTRONOMY TOWER!" He looked to go find the professor and hurried to warn them what had happened. James and some other students went to see and Sirius mounted his Nimbus and flew off after Hermione.

Hermione was trying her best to get Keller to snap out of it. **_COME ON KELLER! WAKE UP DAMN IT! KELLER! _**

But Keller wasn't responding, she remained unconscious and not hearing the screaming inside her head to snap out of it and wake up but continue to fall at immense speed. Any second she could land on the ground and get killed on impact! She had to hurry and Hermione leaned forward on her broom, adding more speed and velocity while trying to reach her before she hit the solid ground.

_Dear Merlin, don't let me be too late!_ Something fast zoomed by and all she caught was a blur with dark hair flying to where Keller was.

Sirius! Sirius dove down below just a mere few inch before catching Keller and himself almost losing his balance before Hermione join his side quickly and helped him adjust and steady his broom and flew back towards the ground.

Everyone, James, Lily, Remus and the professors that had been informed came rushing towards them.

"My goodness what on earth!" McGonagall was saying as she and Dumbledore reach their side as Sirius laid Keller down. Professor Valerious, wearing a burgundy robe and her hair in a high ponytail, reaching Dumbledore's side with the other professors and saw Keller on the ground and looked towards them, "What happened Ms. Lucian, Mr. Black?"

"We-we're not sure ourselves professor," Hermione started explaining, "I-I was looking behind me with the omnioculars and I thought I saw something at the tower, I zoom in and saw Keller." She knew she couldn't exactly tell them the truth with everyone crowding them but Dumbledore would know as he looked into her mind and nodded in understanding.

Professor Valerious went to touch Keller's pulse, "She has been stunned," and then whipped out her wand from her robes and point at her, muttering, "_Ennervate!_"

Keller groan, her eyelids flutter and opened to see people standing around her looking at them all dazed and confused. "W-what happened?"

"Something we would like to know as well Ms. Corvin?" Keller turn and saw Dumbledore, Hermione, the marauders, almost everyone standing by her. She tried to sit up but Professor Valerious who was still by her side, put her hand on her shoulder and told her to lie still.

"Do you happen to know anything that made you jump from up there?" Dumbledore point up to the tower where she had been standing on its ledge before falling off it. Keller tried to but everything was swirling around like a crazy and didn't recall anything. She shook her head uncertain.

"Are you sure?" She nodded, her mind a jumbled mess and everything was scrambled up like it been put in a blender and press for pulverizes on high.

Dumbledore turn to McGonagall, "Check the tower and outside, have the professor see if anyone was there at the time and have them come straight to my office immediately. Professor Valerious take Ms. Corvin to the Hospital Wing and inform Poppy what has happened, I'm sure with a fall from that impeding height, she would possible feel—" Keller's eyes rolled in her head and fell back to the ground, "faint."

Professor Valerious nodded, "Of course sir," and went to pick up the unconscious Keller.

Sirius went up to the headmaster, "Professor can I come with Professor Valerious? We are her friends and would like…" Dumbledore was considering this and nodded. "Very well Mr. Black, you, Ms. Lucian, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Potter and Ms. Evans we'll be allowed to see her when she wakes up and after Poppy seen to it that's it's all right for her to have company. In the meantime she will need some rest and we must try to figure out as to why she would be there up in the tower alone…or not."

* * *

Snape had been heading to Madame Promfrey's office but then saw that she had gone to the Greenhouse for a chat with Professor Sprout to discuss some medical herbs she need for a potion. Snape then was heading straight back to the tower, seeing as he had no other choice but to take Keller down to the hospital wing or Dumbledore's office when he heard voices as he came closer.

"…No one said they had seen Ms. Corvin going to the pitch today with the other Gryffindor and didn't tell them where she was going except Ms. Lucian whom she told to visit Hagrid and he confirmed that much was true." That was professor McGonagall's voice and heard another voice speak, a loud gruff one, the one he knew from potions.

"You don't think she could have possible well been thinking of…" Slughorn's voice trailed as if indicating what most people would have thought. "But she's always so brilliant in potions with Mr. Snape and I was thinking they made a good couple as I had seem them getting along quite well in class together and being close after."

Snape nearly thought his heart go up his throat as Slughorn had made mention him and Keller 'being close' and 'good couple'. What if the professor knew what he and Keller were doing, meeting together in private and well then practicing? He didn't need to think like the professor to what most would as two of the opposite sex, being alone together in a somewhat private room. The last thing he wanted was being expelled than said to go out with a Gryffindor by his fellow Slytherin.

He swallowed hard and listened in to their conversation, hoping the tone McGonagall was using wasn't what he feared to be suspicion. "Now do not be ridiculous Horace. Ms. Corvin or Ms. Lucian never seem to had never had any trouble with schoolwork at all and seem always happy, especially with the Marauders."

"Yes that's true but do you recall the few times where Ms. Corvin was always telling Mr. Black to leave her alone in the hallway last month."

"Of course I remember, I spot them more than once, she ignoring him constantly and told him off to leave Mr. Snape alone that day in the hall like—"

"Like Mr. Potter and Ms. Evans and look at them now, both a happy couple for this year." Snape wonder curiously as what they were getting at as he had noticed too that with what Black and Keller had been doing, Black flirting with her nonstop and she ignoring and telling him off.

But it was almost been a couple weeks since that stop happening and now she was laughing at his silly jokes and hanging around him from time to time.

_She shouldn't be doing that with Black! She shouldn't at all, she wasn't suppose to smile at Black, not laugh at his stupid joke, she should be with, with…_

_Me? Dear Merlin what am I thinking!_ He shook his head away from the thought as he listen still to the conversation at hand, still unsure as to why but had to do mainly with Keller. Finally he had the answer as professor Slughorn made a grief sigh.

"Well we check the tower already, no sign of anyone there, nobody seen anyone going there, nothing to indicate Ms. Keller was suicidal but—"

"But there were some magical traces in the room, indicating that someone else had been there and possible had gotten Ms. Keller to move to the window and almost fall to her doom." McGonagall saying to Slughorn as they walked away from the tower and were heading for the corridor where Snape was and he not knowing what to do, pretend to walk right in on them.

"Oh Mr. Snape we didn't see you there!" McGonagall's stern eyes seem surprised to see him walking by, knowing he must have caught some word of their conversation. Well it best they find out if he had seen anyone up in that tower then. "Did you by any chance see anyone go up to the Astronomy tower today Mr. Snape?"

"No professor, I was in the library for a while and then went to the dorm to study up for DADA tomorrow." He knew that the other Slytherin would have probably gone off somewhere other than to the dungeon after, so he would have at least a good alibi.

"Are you sure?" He nodded, hoping they leaved him alone before Slughorn said, "Well I guess that's that, we'll have to check up Ms. Corvin once she recovered from the hospital wing and see if she says anything about what happened." And the two of them left Snape whose skin was starting to go pale as he thought what Keller might say if she told them.

Dear Merlin he had to make sure she doesn't!

* * *

Sirius laid Keller down on the bed after he and Professor Valerious took her to the hospital wing. Madame Promfrey had returned to find the Professor, Sirius and Keller lying unconscious in his arms and asking him what he did.

"Why do you always blame me?" He whined like it was his fault that Keller ended up like this before Professor Valerious went to the med-witch and explain what happened.

"Oh dear Merlin! How horrible! I didn't realized, how could, oh Mr. Black please lie her down quickly." She went to check on her while Sirius and the professor stood by, feeling that they should stay to see if Keller was all right. Sirius felt his anger building, wanted to find out whoever it was that try to harm her and wrap his hands around that bastard's murderous throat.

How dare they try to do such a thing to her, forcing her jump from the tower, at least that's what he bet his families entire fortune to it being someone had stunned her in the process? When he gets his hand on them…

Valerious noticed his fist curled and shaking in silent anger, the knuckles turning white. She placed her hand on his shoulder making him turn around to look at her, "It's never wise to let your anger get the best of you Sirius, it never turns out right in the end, only leads to worse and I'm certain Keller wouldn't want that from you."

Sirius knew she was right but still could help the way he felt about whoever had tried to hurt his friend. He looked towards Keller again still unconscious and the professor said to comfort him with her kind words, "She was lucky you were able to catch her before and I'm sure she'd be grateful and want to thank you when she wakes up."

He flushed, recalling how the first time, falling on top of him and felt the professor didn't need to know that. He turn to see the professor give him a warm smile.

"She'll be find in Poppy's care so don't worry too much Mr. Black. I think it time for you to get back to your friends and let them know, you don't want them worrying too much now do you?"

He shook his head and made to leave before asking if she promise to let him know when she was all right.

"Of course, the headmaster or myself, given permission of course from Dumbledore, will inform you and your friends when you can see her."

"Thank you Professor." He said and left the room before taking one last look behind to see Promfrey was checking for any other signs to see if she had anything out of the normal and left through the double doors. Valerious waited for them to close before standing by Poppy as she finished her medical examination. "Just a slight fainting spell, I'm sure she'll be awake in an hour or so but I would like for her to stay overnight for any signs just in case."

"All right then. Thank you Poppy, I'll inform Dumbledore about that right away when he comes to see about the matter." She said to the med-witch before she left to go to her medicine cabinet to fetch a potion. Professor Valerious sat down in the seat she had been in and looked towards Keller on the bed and push a stray lock of her black hair from her face.

_She looks so much like you when we were young…_She had first been surprised to see a replica of the girl she had once knew a long time ago when they bump in the hall and could sense the trait of her blood which strangely odd her to no end. The girl was a like a ghost image of what she would turn out to look just like her someday, beautiful and full of life and a smile that made anyone feel captivated.

A girl that she remembered from her own tragic past. The girl that had been her sister…

Keller moan and then lied back down as she laid on her pillow resting. Valerious smiling as she saw how her brow furrowing, deep in thought.

_Just like my sister use to do… _

She bend to kiss her forehead and watched the brow unfurl as she left the room and stood outside the double doors, leaning against them and pull up from the gold chain a small oval locket. Ancient but still well kept and open it to stare at the two pictures inside.

One side held two little girls, both five years old. Her daughters. The other side of the locket showed her beside a maturing young lady, soon to be twenty staring happily with soft chestnut brown eyes.

Selene, her sister, the sister that had been taken from her life by Viktor and made a vampire while she alone became something she wished she did not but still didn't understand of what she was.

She looked down at her the images once more before closing the locket and placing it back under the folds and heading off to Dumbledore to report to him of Poppy's examination.

* * *

He watch the professor leave, thinking she was never going to as she had stood by those doors, blocking his way to get in. He had to get in before she woke up and told Dumbledore what had happened.

When he saw no one else coming down the hall, he went and carefully open the doors, stopping for one second when he heard a slight creak and then tried again as he let it swing full way and step in.

He didn't see Madame Promfrey, guessing she was in her office and couldn't waste the time he had as he approached Keller's bedside and taking out his wand and fiddling around in his mind for the right incantation, point to her forehead and said, "_Obliviate_!" And a bright light hit Keller's forehead and disappeared as he rushed out of the room, closing the door and heading for somewhere else far from the wing to keep less suspicion off him.

So far his mission had nearly been a close call and had to wipe away the memory of what happened today at the tower and nearly forgetting Dumbledore was a powerful wizard but he would worry about that some other time. Right now he need to lie low for a bit and wait.


	17. Chapter XVI

Chapter XVI**  
**

Sirius headed straight to the common room instead of the field, seeing as the practice was already over and knowing everyone was going to head up to the dorms soon enough to shower and change. He said the password and step in, seeing first and seconds, crowding around him, hearing half the story that was being passed like wildfire to all the Gryffindor then to the other students outside.

"Is it true that Ms. Corvin try to commit suicide? Why did she do it, she doesn't seem the type? Did you guys have a lover spat? Did she cheat on you and felt guilty about being unfaithful? What exactly made Keller pull such a crazy stunt? Did she…?"

"Look I don't know what happened, but I can assure you that she wouldn't dare commit suicide," or at least that's what I think and I bet so does Prongs and Moony and Lily and Hermione. If she suicidal, then that was plainly Dragon dung! "So stop believing all this dragon dung and leave me alone!"

He stormed up to the boy's room, went to go get clean up and change and tries to take his mind off the event that kept replaying itself inside his head.

What did exactly happened? He thought standing up the showerhead and letting himself be drench with ice-cold water. Everyone was now thinking she had tried to off herself but he didn't believe she would do something like that, no way he had to guess someone had been behind it, but who exactly he hadn't a clue.

Ah forget it, once Keller wakes up and tells the headmaster what happen, they'll catch the culprit and send him packing his bags on the Hogwarts Express back to London. He turn off the shower, got out of the stall and used a drying spell on himself and pulled on some clean boxers and slacks but didn't put a shirt on yet as he sat down on his bed, pondering for a while in silence, which he was not good at for staying still and not doing anything.

Now he needed something to take his mind off this until later. He thought of doing his homework, which was rare in the case, so he went shuffling through his bag to pick a book at random and start working on its assignment.

**_The Philosophy of the Mundane: Why Muggles Prefer Not to Know by _****_Mordicus Egg. _**They had homework on that one from the book but he forgot to write it down.

Mooncalf's dung, now maybe he should do something else but he remember Keller had that class with him and must have written it down in hers notes, knowing she kept tabs in hers for all her assignments. Putting the book down to the side, he went to James's poster bed and search inside his trunk for the invisibility cloak. He found the silvery material and pulled it over himself and went down and waited. The stairs leading to the girls' room would never allow a boy up there but if he could wait until one of the girls go up and followed them, he was positive it worked because he and James did this a first few times back in fifth year. Oh those good old times…he thought James still kept a piece of Lily's somewhere and wasn't sure where he hidden it exactly.

He waited, no one seeing him as he saw one of the McQueen twin heading up and follow her quietly and careful as he made it to the room and watched as she went to the bathroom and then search about for Keller's.

Ok, there was the McQueen twin's to the back; Serena and Alice's to the left so the two and on the right must be Hermione's and Keller's. He checked the first one, seeing it was Hermione's as most of her schoolwork and books in the trunk next to her bed with the name 'Sonja'.

Keller was the next bed and he saw her backpack. Yes! That had to be it! Quickly he grabbed it and held it under the invisible cloak and snuck downstairs and up to the boy's room.

He pulled the cloak off and sat on his bed and searched through her bag, finding and discovering the most odd things for a girl like Keller. Then again she was a hybrid so why was he surprised to see what she had.

He found a think paperback book with a picture of a mask on the front with rouged cheeks, slit-like eyes, a ebony goatee and mustachios curling up at the ends and grinning mischievous like towards him which kind of creep him out. He opened the book and saw there were colored pictures inside, vividly drawn with interesting scenes and words sitting in tiny white bubbles for the characters to speak.

What were those kind of books called where there were just more pictures and words than lots of words like in schoolbook, Remus had told him before and called it a, oh yeah, "Comic book." He read the first page, interested so far and then laid it to the side, maybe he would read more later and went back to check what else she had and pulled out a set of headphones attach to a black rectangle object with a white circle in the center and a tiny screen above it.

He placed the headphones on and then pressed the small button to hear. Nothing happened, he looked at it curiously and then found a little switch that said 'hold' on the top. He flipped it and this time saw words on the tiny screen saying, 'Everybody's Fool' by Evanescence.

Whose Evanescence, he wonder before he pressed the play button again and music came pounding in his head in a strong beat. It seem to draw him as he listen to the music and the singer who was so memorizing with the word that he imagine Keller was the one singing, the one singing about…herself?

Weird, but he pretty much like it and listen to the rest and more while he went back to searching inside her bag and found more and more odd trinkets by the minute.

He knew he shouldn't seriously be looking through all her things but he was as much curious about each and everyone of them.

He found a box filled with weird white tube-like objects called 'Tampox', a silver lighter with a snarling werewolf on one side and a large bat-like vampire on the other. A box containing small weird sets of discs, some shaped like Keller's and Hermione's pendants with labels like 'Warning: activate explosion when press', two guns with three cases of ammunition with silver and bright glowing blue liquid inside their magazines, a fan, a miniature sword with weird writing on the sheath.

God what was she doing with all this, there was like so much things he had yet to know about her and had to wonder if she was some sort of undercover agent or assassin beside being a hybrid.

He found a manila envelope and peered through and saw lots of picture, showing her as a kid, smiling and laughing in all of them except now. She thought she looked happy in all of them and then saw the last one of her with her parents. She definitely gotten her mother's face and figure but her dad's eyes and smile. He then turn the bag upside down where more weird stuff came out and then two books came out, a red book with a black rose on the cover and a black book with a red rose.

Curious he opened the black book and saw there were some sketches, notes or poems next to the pictures.

Hell some of them looked pornographic with the naked figures of human, lycan or werewolf and some he plainly didn't want to stare at as some held strange and horrifying ones showing some in torture, in pain, suffering and the scary part of it was that they all had Keller's face to them. He dropped the book and saw it show on one page her showing pain and fear while there was a large collar around her throat and something behind her was holding the chain, smiling evilly behind her and with a demonic face. He quickly closed it, the image still in his head and grab the other book but found nothing but blank pages in it.

Ok, but wasn't this the book he saw her reading about back somewhere between the end of September and October when they became friends after revealing their secret, he recalled back in the common room, how he had been coming downstairs…

* * *

_Keller was sitting on one of the couch with her back turn and reading a book with red ink in it. He being so curious decided to try and see what she had been reading. _

_"Don't even think about it." She said, closing her book, placing her hand but saw the cover with the black flower and turning to look at him. Sirius decide to join her as it was the two of them so far and hop over the couch and sat down beside her. They were on friendly terms but she still seem to be on the edge over some things. Like she was protective over some big secret she had where she hadn't told even Hermione about. _

_"Ah come on Keller what were you reading in there that caught your interest?" He plea, doing everything to try and see what was inside the book as Keller hid it in her bag about to clamp it close before Sirius quickly grab it and she cried, "Sirius, come back with my bag this instant!" She yell as she chase him all around the room. _

_It had been a good laugh for the Marauders and Hermione as they had come in to see Sirius behind chased by Keller before Hermione decided to give her cousin a hand and with Remus they manage to retrieve her said possessions from Sirius before she could probably kill him._

_"Sirius Black don't you dare try and do something like that again or I'll hunt you down and make you pay dearly for it!" She huff, taking her things to her room._

* * *

Strange he knew for sure this was that same book that she had been reading with red ink in it. He wondered if he… He pull out a bottle of ink and a quill and wrote on one of the pages, 'I am Sirius Black.' He watched the ink disappeared and then it reappeared and showed back to him in a different handwriting.

_******Well of course I know who you are, you're the annoying flirt, Padfoot and I can see that you are snooping in Miss Keller Corvin's journal.**_

"Annoying flirt why you little…" He wrote furiously in the book******_, well excuse me! I was just simply curious as to why you were so empty but I guess you have nothing to show for it!_**

Ha take that! He smirk and watch as the words disappear and reappear to him on the page,******_ Nothing! Why I have you know Miss Keller Corvin recorded all her personal thoughts and memories and memos to me as her guardian memoir from the past five years. A past in which she rather forgotten and never have to see ever again._**

Her past, to forget and never see ever again…********

_******What do you bloody mean, ever see again? She sees it often? In her dreams, in you, what? Tell me.**_

_******The only way is to give me what I need for me to reveal what you want.**_

_******And how do you propose I do that thank you?**_

If books could smile, he bet this one would be smiling at him mischief like. _**Vitam et sanguinem, give me that and I shall reveal all you wish to know.**_ And then the ink disappearing, leaving Sirius staring confused at it.

The bloody hell did that mean?! Was it some code or password? Ok, surely she must have done using magic to have the journal enchant to keep her secrets unknown with some hidden idea but he had no clue what it meant for 'give me what I need, and I'll reveal what you want'.

Maybe if he could translate it he might be able to find out but he knew not many different languages and the only one who would be…Remus. Of course! He might know what it means!

He placed the book down and realizing that he still had Keller's stuff all over his bed, used his wand and got them all place back in her bag in the same order they've been and hid it under the bed. He left the room and then looked down to the common room to see Remus, James, Lily and Hermione chatting by the fireplace, doing homework or whatever. He had to get Remus to help him translate those words.

James look up and saw him coming down, "Hey Padfoot, there you are, we were going to ask if you knew what happen but you left so suddenly."

"Yeah well Professor Valerious told me she or Dumbledore would tell us when we could visit Keller and decide to work on something for a couple of the classes and wait until you guys arrive to discuss any new ideas for a prank." He said coming down and joining them, he walked over to Remus and said, "Hey do you own any books on translation per say Moony?"

"Ah no not really why?" Remus turn to stare at him as Sirius said, "Well I'm having this problem with this one word and thought you could possible help with it."

"Sure Padfoot, what is it?" He then pretend to forgot it, knowing if he had the said the word in front of them, Hermione might suspect something and might tell Keller and she would be damn pissed. "It's in my room, could you come up with me upstairs one second? Of course if it's all right with your girlfriend."

Remus looked to Hermione and she nodded, "It's only a second, go ahead. We're almost finished anyways and I'll see you later in…" She moved close to Remus and whispered in his ear and when she pulled back Sirius could see the red tint on Remus cheeks and guess what she might have said. He'll probably think of new ways to tease Moony about it when he got the chance after they got back. Right now he just wanted to know what those words were.

Remus followed Sirius upstairs to the room and watch as he pick up a book sitting on his bed and start to write in it. That book look oddly familiar to him and the scent he could almost detect as someone's he knew, "Padfoot where did you get that book…"

"Oh ok, here it is," Sirius said, interrupting him as he read out loud, "'Vitamin eh sanguine'?" Remus looked at him questioningly. "Are you sure you're saying it correctly, let me take a look at it."

He went towards him, grab the book out of his hands and look at the words himself, "'Vitam et sanguinem.' Padfoot, you need to practice more on soundings out your words. That means 'Life and blood'. Why do I have a feeling that this book belongs to someone we know?"

"Well, you see, I was getting ready to do my homework, hey don't look at me like that! I was trying to get my mind off some things and I found this book with my others by accident."

Remus still didn't believe him, "Right…If I find out that someone is missing a book like that and I'll tell them that you have it Padfoot."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Don't have your banger so stiff Moony unless Mione can do it for you that is?" He added, glinting as he saw Remus flush again then walked out of the room, not wanting to hear anymore crude things about him and Hermione's 'nightly' activities.

Good but he wasn't sure how long it would be before he had time to see what was in this book before he heard Keller or Hermione mentioning the 'red book with black rose' and Remus remembering him having in possession said book and tell them he had it to get him back on what he said.

_Maybe I should have been more careful on what I say_, he thought now that he knew the translation. Life and blood, what did life and blood have to do with what the book said? Give it life and blood? No way! Wait what if he put the two separate words together:

Lifeblood.

The book needs blood to reveal. Hence the red ink, it had been blood not ink.

He went to his trunk, pulling out a penknife, the one Mr. Potter gave to him last Christmas and made a slight cut on his thumb. The blood swelled then taking his quill again and flipped through the pages, stopping at one he wrote, '_**Vitam et sanguinem' now show me what you got!**_

The blood was absorbed and then new words form in red cursive writing.

**_As you wish Mr. Sirius whom-I-don't-even-know-your-middle-name Black, but don't think it's going to be a fun joyride and you might want to hold on to your lunch._**

Joyride, what was it talking about? But then the book start flipping out, the pages moving, flapping and watching as it land on one page and then blood started rising and spurt from the center and covering the entire page.

_What-what was bloody happening?! _He watched the blood slowly turned into a raging whirlpool, growing stronger and stronger and he felt himself being pulled from his bed by that current as everything in the room was disappearing and falling inside the book.

"Ow, that bloody hurt!" Sirius landed on his back on hard solid ground and stood up, "Next time give a better warning, stupid book…" and patted himself of dust before look around to see he was somewhere other than the boy's dorm.

Where was he exactly? The room looked totally sparse except there was a high raised floor and on the wall were some ancient muggle weapons that his parents told him about from long time ago of 'how pathetic muggles really are' but he had been fascinated by it at the least.

He moved to where he saw the impressive collection on closer inspection: broadswords, battle-axes, rapiers, daggers, pikes, maces, scimitars, stilettos and so many other that he couldn't take his eyes off them for more than a minute before looking to the next one beside it, the blade shining beautiful and deadly, the cold metal almost making his skin shiver.

"Blimey, these muggles sure learn how to find ways to fight, even without magic." He said eyeing the Sai hanging on the wall, a voice then spoke inside his head, not his own but Keller's as if she were telling a story to a private audience.

_March 27, 4:27 PM. I made it to my destination and I'm wondering if this was the right choice I have made as I am meeting the former sensei of my mother from long ago… Drake._

"Huh, who, whose Drake? What are you talking about?" Before he could get some kind of answer, he heard the sound of a door being open and then footsteps coming in.

_Oh Merlin! What do I do now!_ He tried to see if he should hide or be seen and decided to go behind a pillar, depicting crude Chinese dragons designs circling around it.

He watched from behind his hiding place a young girl stepping into the room, looking unsure herself as to why she was even here. She look kinda cute but something about her didn't seem to want it that way as her eyes scan the room after she put her backpack down and then removed her shoes and walked onto the raised floorboard, towards the weapon rack, closer to the pillar he was at.

He edged around it, trying to keep from being seen but also getting a better look at her.

She had her black hair pulled back in a short ponytail, wearing faded army cargo pants and a black tank top with a faded green jacket that looked too big on her. Her eyes were wide staring at everything around her while her hands glide down each weapon, weary of their sharpness and cold touch when she turn her head to look to the other side, he had to guess as he was staring at Keller, around when she was twelve or thirteen years old.

He watched her moved to where a large symbol written down on a large scroll was hanging on the wall next to the weapon rack. Those letters were the same ones he had seen written on that miniature sword's sheath. She stared at it long and hard before whispering in a quiet tone that he couldn't hear but understood the look in her eyes as she said it.

"Compassion."

"That's where it starts, don't you think." An English voice with a Cockney accent spoke and Keller and Sirius turn around to see another figure appear from what looked like a typical muggle's office with a desk and filing cabinets.

A woman, dark-skinned of African heritage, wearing black sweats and black sleeveless shirt and vest and had tattoos on both her arms, Chinese dragons swirling around from her shoulders down to her wrist that looked like the same ones on the pillars before them. The woman's face look hard and ancient like an overpowering mountain but her body looked to been as lithe and fit like an Amazon warrior.

Keller turn to stare at her, "Are you, are you the one they called Drake?" Sirius stare shocked and then looked to the woman who leaned herself against the doorway, crossing her arms in a bored manner, "What if I am, what's it to you kid?"

Keller bowed down on one knee then said in a stronger tone, "My name is Keller Corvin. My mother was someone you once trained a long time ago. Her name was Selene, an ex-Death Dealer under Viktor, one of three former elders and I wish for the same kind of training sensei."

The African woman gave her a cocky grin, "And why should I? Judging from what I can see, you don't seem to have what it takes to handle my intense training. It takes skills and determination and I don't see you having any of that, nor did I see that in your mother. And if she told you any different than what I tell you, she told you nothing but bullshit." Keller's eyes blazed darkly as she stared with anger and clenched her fist, "Don't you dare insult my mother."

"Why not, does it make you grow cold inside when I say that when I look at you, all I can see is that pathetic excuse of a mother of yours. You know what she was, she was a mindless Death Dealer, following orders after that so called Elder that told her nothing but lies and she obeyed his whims willingly."

Sirius listen as Drake insulted Keller's mom and watching Keller having had enough, rushed at her, her nails extend and her eyes jet-black and piercing and howling in rage like an angry beast. Drake went into a battle stance, her eyes a glowing blue.

"Yeah that's what I figured, like mother like daughter: you don't think, you just fight and save talking for later. Bring it then, show me what you got if that's what it takes." Keller's upraised claws, sharp and deadly like all the blades around them, thrust out at her, lunging for her throat but Drake dodged her easily and pushed it back.

"Come on, we both know how your mother made it look so easy but then again looks can be deceiving. Surely she taught you not to go fight blindly unless you want your eyes ripped out willingly." Keller struck her foot but at the same time Drake had dodge it.

"Look at you, for instance you should have seen this coming! Didn't your mother teach you that?" Drake swipe underneath Keller causing her to flipped in the air and landed on her feet like a graceful feline."Your anger amuses me. Do you believe you are my match?"

Keller said nothing as she moved to the wall, where the rack of weapons lies. Sirius saw a cold look of determination on her face. He seen it like when she had been hitting that block of wood back on the courtyard, but this one seem less cold than the one he saw.

Was it because of this Drake person? Drake not getting the reply she wanted asked another question. "Are you aware I kill at will?" Keller grabbed five shurikens between her knuckles and listen as Drake asked her one last time, "Is it your wish to die?"

Keller threw them and Drake took her vest off and swipe them in and had them fall to the ground.

Sirius watched in amazement as the two fought, exchanging words for blows, well the talking was mostly Drake's doing as she dodge another of Keller's attempt attacks, hitting her, kicking her in the stomach, blood falling in her face while Drake didn't look to be breaking a sweat.

Who is this woman? Merlin if this keeps up, Keller's going to end up getting herself killed!

He heard Drake making comments on Keller's moves, insulted her parents, mostly her mother, calling her pathetic and weak numerous times and then Keller growing more and more pissed, went to punch her and Drake stood and grabbed her fist coming to her face and held it tightly in her grasp.

She held it there then pulled Keller's arm behind her, causing her to fall to her knees.

"I have lived for hundreds of years in this very dojo, watching people like your mother coming in here and begging for me to train them, and I ask for a demonstration, to show me what they got and see if they are truly worthy to master my techniques. They do…which is nothing! They want me to teach them the most powerful arts only to be laughed at in their faces as I send them home, each and every one of them, more pathetic than the last with their goddamn tails between their legs!"

She gave another small twist, Sirius heard a small cracking sound and saw Keller wincing in pain but said nothing as she listen to what Drake had to said to her.

"You're mother was no different than the rest of the mangy pack but at least she showed some balls I admit. But she was just another puppet on Viktor's string of lies and deception, being used and following under his orders while she never got any closer to the truth as to how her family really died until it was blown in her face. Now tell me."

She put pressure on Keller's arm, almost making the bone to break and Keller wanting to scream but didn't want to give in for her satisfaction.

She grit her teeth, gnashing down on her lips and feeling blood pour into her mouth but said nothing as Drake continue, "If it was my wish, I could chop your arm off right now and make it so that you would never be able to use it again." And then as if to prove her word true, she pull on her arm again, almost wrenching it from the socket. Keller, this time couldn't hold it in anymore.

"No, no please don't!" Sirius watched as Keller cried while Drake pulled her arm adding more pain to her torture. "Please!"

"It's my arm, I can do what I want with it and from what I seen and it had been useless to you!" She raised her other arm, looking ready to do a final blow to it, like she said to chop it off.

"But if you can get yourself out of this fucking position I suggest you do it now, especially with you having hybrid blood flowing in your genes. I know because I can smell it and have seen nothing so far done as of yet like you did back at your home with that Death Dealer, remember?"

Keller did remember and she did tried releasing her hybrid being from its' dormant slumber but the pain in her arm was growing steadily worse as it was being pull right out was making it hard to concentrate. "I-I can't!"

"You can't, because you're helpless? You can't because you are weak?" The pain on her arm nearly being pulled and she cried, "Yes!"

"Have you ever felt this way before?" Sirius heard Keller said defeated, "No." Tears were already pouring from her eyes, mixing with the blood on her face as the pain and humiliation kept coming, a string of snot dangled from her nose, swaying as she cried.

"Compared to me... you're as helpless as a worm fighting an eagle for its life? Battling for another day to live while another bird of prey can easily get you the same way it did and won't show you any mercy. Is that correct?"

She nodded quickly, tears still coursing down her face and falling to the floor, "God yes!"

"Now tell me?" Drake was almost enjoying watching Keller writhe and squirm in pain while she whispered in her ear, "Is this the kind of power you wish to possess? The kind many would die for?"

Keller nodded her head weakly and Drake smack it, causing a loud ringing to be her heard in her head. But Drake's booming voice got through to her still, "Well answer me if you want this or I'll rip off your arm right now!" She pull harder and Keller gave a scream crying out to make the walls around them shake with an ear-splitting shriek, "YEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!"

Drake smiled, hearing the answer she wanted. "Good." And release her arm and Keller collapsed to the ground, cradling her abused and almost broken body, her whole being felt numb but still the pain rise as she took a shuddering breath, wincing and staring at the woman with hate and fear, who had her back turned to her.

"Your training begins tomorrow and I expect to see results as from now on I own you. You and your life." Before she left the room and to her office, "A little word of advice. Never let your emotions get the best of you. If you do, you'll be staring down at the barrel of a gun. Remember it and you'll survive and if you fail, I will kill you."

And closed the door, leaving Keller there alone, her body battered, broken and in shamble as she wallowed in pain and misery while the rain came pelting on the glass above her head at the same time she started crying piteously, thinking what kind of life had she gotten herself into. Sirius had moved from his spot staring from the closed door to the little girl who was crying and shaking in pain as she lay there still on the ground, curled in a tiny ball.

He stared at her, pitying her before he heard her voice speaking again in his mind.

_I had found someone to give me a whole new life but at a heavy price as I would be through Hell where everything that I thought was once good would be used against me to break my spirit, make me weak and die in this cold reality. I had to stay alive and become strong and fight, void myself of any emotions without letting my guard down and keep myself away from whatever I may feel and mask them from the outside world…_

_I will become an outsider from the mortals, the vampires and the lycans. I was neither and was both, I will not let myself fall to them, I will not break as easily as I did just then, no matter how much they would torture, threaten or kill me in the end, I vowed I would never feel anything ever again…_

The scene whirl and before Sirius knew it he was landing, spread-eagled on his bed in the boys' room and the book still laid open in front of him and when he looked at it inside he saw the cursive writing appearing.

* * *

**_Ha ha ha told you it wasn't going to be a pleasant joyride! Hope you kept your lunch in! Ha ha ha ha! _**The book kept laughing at him until he had the guts to shut it and stuff it right back with the rest of Keller's things and stuff it back under his bed. Before he had time to regain his breath, the door to the boy's room open and James came in, looking like he ran a marathon.

"Padfoot, hey Padfoot! Guess what? Keller's awake and Dumbledore says we can go see her isn't that great? Hey you all right pal, you look a little pale, like you seen a ghost or something?"

Sirius was sweating and his whole body had been shaking from the whole experience he had just witnessed. He tried to control himself as he looked towards James, "Y-yeah, you can say something like that Prongs. I'll see you in a few minutes. You guys go on without me I'll be down there with you guys to see her."

James looked at him concern and then said, "If you say so Padfoot." And left the room while Sirius stared at the bag containing Keller's journal, the journal holding all her past memories locked in empty emotions and cold blood.


	18. Chapter XVII

Chapter XVII

The gang made it to the wing to see Keller sitting in bed, staring outside the window, looking dazed and confused before she heard her name being called by them as they came into the room. "KELLER!"

Keller turned around, spotting them by the door and gave a small wave of greeting, "Hey guys what's up?" Hermione went to her side and asking her how she was feeling? Keller shrugged her shoulders.

"Could've been better, could've been worse? Why? And please tell me why I am here in the hospital again? I woke up and found myself here and wondering why in the world I'm here…" The others looked perplexed and shocked hearing what she just said.

"Don't you remember what happened?" Lily asked, concern and Keller looked at her and shook her head looking at them all confused as if not understanding what they were asking. "Remember what?"

Hermione grabbed both her hands and looked straight into her eyes, "You don't remember anything about the astronomy tower?"

"No, why? Is there something I should?" Hermione took a deep breath and then started explaining what had happened as best she could, getting up to where she had fainted and been taken to the hospital wing. Keller's face had turned pale than her eye glowing in silent anger at the end of the story. Hermione back away tremulously, anticipating the storm to come from her cousin.

"WHAT?! WHY WOULD I SOMEONE THINK I DO SOMETHING AS STUPID AND FUCKING CRAZY LIKE THAT?!" She roared like an angered lioness, causing everyone to back away from her as she screamed.

"YOU KNOW I WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A STUPID BLOODY THING! OH WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON WHOEVER…" And right on cue, Madame Promfrey came, hearing the ruckus once again like before when they had first came in, recognizing Keller's shriek, "Haven't I told you once before already not to yell, honestly this is a hospital and I don't think you want your voice ruin with all your screaming to wake even the dead."

She then turn to the group standing there and sighed, "I had thought that having you for company would calm her down a bit when she's like this. I leave her in your hands for five minutes than you must leave to let her rest." She walked away as Keller gave a glare to her back.

She groan and stare at them sitting around her but being cautious in case she had another outburst, "You see what I have to put up with when I got up? I don't remember anything and end up back here again being treated like a child, I don't believe this..." She plopped back on her pillow, leaning herself on her elbows to sit upright, "Am I even allow to get out of here then?"

"We shall see about that Ms. Corvin as I want to ask you some questions, concerning the incident today?" Dumbledore came in follow by McGonagall and Valerious as everyone moved out of the way but Hermione as she step forward to him.

"Professor, I think that there's something wrong, Keller doesn't remember what happened and…" He listened to what she said before looking to Keller to see if she could confirm this and after he checked her himself and looking more concern now to her.

He stared at her for almost a minute and then took McGonagall and Valerious out of the room and talk in low hush whispers and then McGonagall's voice, "WHAT!" could be heard and then all three of them stepping back into the room.

"It seems sadly to say, Ms. Corvin's memory today have been Obliviate of the incident, giving proof that someone must have had something to do with this and we won't know until we can find the reverse charm. Until then, you Ms. Corvin will have to stay in the hospital overnight."

"WHAT?! YOU MEAN I HAVE TO BE STUCK HERE TONIGHT! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FU—MMPH!" Hermione as well as everyone else standing beside her, getting the idea covered her mouth before she could said what she was going to say in front of the professors.

The five hands plaster to her face, threatening to cut off her oxygen before letting go as Keller took a deep breath and looked to each of them and then at the professors, "But I have homework to finish up and Orion has to be feed tonight and well I have something important to do later…" Making indication that she and Hermione needed to feed that night but having no way as she was to be stuck here under the watchful eyes of the med-witch Promfrey. Dumbledore smiled kindly at her.

"I'll have Ms. Lucian grab your necessary things from your room and Hagrid can take care of Orion as he has been telling me how much better Orion has been, getting along with the herd nicely thanks to his kind mother." Keller flush again as one more person complimented her on her raising it, "And as for the other thing, I'll inform Slughorn who has an excellent knowledge of a certain useful potion for you to use."

Hermione knew exactly what he was talking about. **_Of course the Blood-Replenishing potion! That will certainly help you Kell. _**

Keller turn to her with her arms crossed, **_Then why didn't he just have us make that potion instead of going to the forest, not that I'm complaining or anything…_**

Hermione didn't know but Dumbledore cleared his throat, catching both girls' attention again, "Now I want you, Ms. Corvin to get some rest and since tomorrow is Sunday, you have a day to relax."

He and McGonagall left the room before Valerious joined then and gave the group a warm smile, "Don't worry so much. We'll find a way to get that memory charm reverse and then we'll see what had happened and get to the bottom of this, in the meantime just relax."

And left with the other professor while Keller groan inside her hands, "I hate my life, I really, really hate it."

"Well I guess we better be on our way then," Hermione look to her, "Do you want me to get your stuff and is there anything you need before we leave?"

"Yeah, if you can go and grab my bag from the dorm and bring it to me, my schoolwork should all be in there if not, then I left them by the nightstand." She cross her arms and said, "And don't worry, I won't be leaving this room anytime, not with the nurse watching my every waking move like a hawk." Pointing to the office where Madame Promfrey was and came out carrying a bottle of potion and Keller looking grim at that.

Hermione patted her hand, "Sure thing, I'll be back in a jiff with your stuff." And everyone left, leaving Keller to flop on her pillow to stare at the ceiling and closing her eyes, pretending to be asleep but not able to fool the med-witch and was force to take the potion which tasted disgusting to her.

She had return right before dinner with Keller's bag, having found most of her books lying on the stand and gave them to her and asked if there was any luck to getting back her memory as she took a seat next to her.

She shook her head, "No not yet Mione, Dumbledore came back to try again but he think it could somehow damage my other memories and I didn't think I wanted that to happened, especially if it did something worse." She shudder, thinking of what would happened if she lost all her precious memories of her family, herself and the thing inside taking complete control over her and then what? She looked towards Hermione again.

"It's strange, it's like my memory of that day was wiped clean like a slate. Like someone didn't want me to remember what happened?" She rubbed her head, wishing she remembered at least one thing about that incident to at least give a clue to the professor about the culprit who did this to her, "Well I'm sure that once we find the missing piece, everything will be fine then."

Hermione nod as she hand over her bag and Keller pull out the large comic book and then her iPod. She had to roll her eyes at this as Keller was opening her book, "Why do you have to read that Keller, it's only a comic book about some guy in a mask."

"Don't say that!" She said stroking the cover as if it were a holy bible instead of a comic book. "I'll have you know that V is one person who I find most in truth, someone who is willing to help the people of this futuristic England that had lost their fate thanks to this evil bastard, Sulter!"

She flip through the pages and read to where Evey was being interrogate and torture. Hermione look over her shoulder and shook her head, disappointed, "If he's suppose to be a hero, then why is he torturing her like that?" Pointing to the image of Evey lying on the floor of her cell, dressed in an orange gown and her head shaved, looking terrified and pathetic.

"Because he wants her to know what it had felt for him, what other had to go through the torture and pain he felt back at the lab that had killed millions of citizen, making her to be without fear of the thing she wish not.

"Sometimes we forget that we let fear take over our entire lives, allowing those to think high and mighty to pushing people to the ground as if they are lower than dirt when they're the scums who walk this earth. And you know what, they enjoy it, they enjoy watching people in pain, to show fear. They're nothing but sadistic bastards!" She huff, nodding her head then going back to reading her book, her knees propped up while Hermione took into compromise to what she just said.

There were such people like those in the comic book that Keller was reading. Voldemort and his Death Eater were like Sulter and his fingermen and they loved watching those who weren't up to their so called high blood status, always torturing and laughing at their pain before they kill them after they grew bore of them but never tired of their begging and pleading to die, showing them who had the higher power over them like the weak muggles they were.

To die, as there was nothing left because of what they had been forced to deal with suffering and couldn't look to a future with having that in remembrance.

Hermione blinked, the idea of how similar from a comic book was like their living time, a future with an evil ruler rising by any second to take control over everything.

"Well I better be going then, see you tomorrow." She saw Keller put on her headphones, hiding the iPod underneath the sheets and listen to the music and waved goodbye to her then left the room.

* * *

Keller just finished listening to the song, 'My Immortal' while she read to the end where V died, prevailing for England still, dying as a hero for a cause to free his people from the corrupt ruler that had torture and ruin their lives for far too long. She closed the book and looked about inside her bag for her other journal, noticing it was missing while she had her other sketchbook.

_That's odd; I had both of them in here didn't I?_ Maybe Mione forgot to pick it up with the other books but she knew that it had been in her bag the last time she checked and had used them.

All well, she sighed picking up her sketchbook and opening it to a fresh clean page, she might as well draw a bit to keep herself from being bored. She search her bag and grabbed a quill and special ink, which she had concocted herself for the last few months to allow her drawings to move with life and delicate grace in the way their body language captivated the person watching them.

The secret key ingredient was a pint of her blood and magic.

She removed the cap and dip the quill in the bottle, the ink dripping black with a tint of red on the tip and then went to work, sketching something from her mind first drawing some scene then adding the people and then herself somewhere among the crowd of faceless strangers. Then after she finished her drawing and feeling a little bored, did a little work on her right bicep, having to get adjusted to using her left instead of her right and was finally able to outline large dog then inking it in, bolding it with dark fur with red highlights to add color to its pelt. When she finished she stare, admiring her work of the grim, looking fierce yet beautiful at the same time and concentrated hard to change the color of its eyes, changing from silvery-blue to a golden-red, Gryffindor colors.

She laid her stuff back in her bag and yawn tired, worn of what the day had brought to her and took a look outside the window to where the sky was growing darker by the minute.

Oh how she wanted to be out there right now and not be held in this room, contain like some animal in an inhuman cage pacing around with lost of its freedom. She wanted to soar in the sky, feeling the wind blow in her face and smelling the forest and hunting with Mione and enjoying the simple pleasure of being part of the night once more.

She sigh, knowing she couldn't and Madame Promfrey had already given her the potion that Professor Slughorn made and thought it tasted almost like the clones blood but kind of prefer the live taste of actual blood now. Once you got the taste of a living-breathing mammal, you can't resist it… Her mother used to tell her that as maybe once or twice her dad would bring in some normal blood from the hospital and all three enjoy it before going back to clones blood. But having spend five years on just Ziodex blood, it had only take one simple drink of the animal blood to get her to taste the wonderful elixer of life again. Her cousin might be out there right now, hunting and feasting and then going back and see Remus sometime later.

She doubted they were going to just sit around and chat. They were probably going to even go further than that probably in his room or the Shack she bet.

She search around in her iPod for a tune she could listen to and found one by one of her favorite and pressed play and listen to it before falling asleep. Maybe a good night's rest will do her some good. Just needed to sleep and relax…

* * *

Someone was shaking her awake and she was trying to get rid of them by pushing their hand away, not opening her eyes to see who it was trying to get her up, "Leave me alone, can't you see I'm sleeping…" The hand continue to shake her and she had to swat it again like an annoying fly, "…five minutes that's all I need, just five more minutes."

"Five or not, you got to get up and start getting ready Kell." That voice, she recognized that voice anywhere as her eyes open and saw her mother standing next to her, looking alive and well and smiling at her.

"MOM!" She rush at her, startling the poor woman and almost toppling over as Keller buried her face in her chest, hoping that she was really here and not her imagination. "God how I miss you," Her voice was muffle and her tears streaking down her cheeks as she rubbed it against her shirt.

Selene seem a bit confuse at this, "Ah honey are you feeling all right?" She pulled her daughter away to look at her then touch her forehead. "Hmm you do feel a little warm and your eyes don't look dilated. You look fine to me but your dad would probably have a better idea but I think it's just the jitters."

The jitters what was she talking about? She wasn't feeling sick or anything! What in the world was going on? Where were they exactly? She had looked around her and saw this wasn't her room neither was it the hospital wing back at Hogwarts. It looked like one of those dressing rooms of some kind. The walls were cream color and the furniture was pale pink and white, three colors she didn't exactly enjoy at that moment. She felt something being tugged from behind.

"Ah, what are you doing?" She turn around to see Professor Valerious standing behind her, tugging on the white train she had on. "Well this was a little bit wrinkled, probably when you fell asleep on the divan, you know you shouldn't be really doing that sweetheart." _SWEETHEART?!_ _WHAT THE HELL?! _

Okay something was definitely wrong here, why did her professor call her that? She looked to her mother again as she helped Valerious as she examine the front, smoothing out any unwanted wrinkles. "Mom why is professor Valerious doing here?"

"Oh Kell don't be silly, remember she's not your professor and her name is not Valerious. She's your aunt Cecilia."

_WHAT?!_ _Ok what was going on here?_ Her mom was acting all exciting over something, she called her professor her aunt, which probably would have been a remarkable coincidence and now that she thought about it, her face had did seem familiar but that was impossible, her mom's family was entirely dead.

"But mom, you told me that before that your whole family was killed by Viktor."

Before her mother could say anything, probably to scold her on saying such nonsense, a knock was heard on the door and a man appeared, stepping into the room, wearing a tux. "Hey just checking how you girls were doing?"

"DADDY!" She rushed to him, ignoring the protest of her mother and her professor as she ran straight to him and gave him a hug. He was a voice of reason and she knew he would make things right.

"Dad, I don't know what's going on but mom is talking like crazy, saying I have the jitters which I don't but right now I'm a bit freaked and she said that Professor Valerious is my aunt Cecilia which I know for a fact can be because mom's family was murdered and please tell me why I am wearing a wedding dress." She look down at herself at the last note and before had time as Valerious, Cecilia or whoever came and put something around her throat, "Hey what are you doing?" She looked down and touch her throat to feel a necklace and pulled it up to see it was a locket with the intials C. V.

"Why Keller you know the rules, you need something new, something old, something borrowed and something blue." Selene said as she pointed to her dress, "You are wearing a new dress, you have your grandfather's signet ring, and Cecilia let you borrow her locket."

"Yeah but what about the blue part, I don't have anything on me that's blue." Selene giggled, which seem to freak her out as Valerious return with a hand mirror and held it out to her and looked at her face. Keller almost dropped the mirror when she saw her eyes were blue now. She was still paralyzed as someone put a veil on her head and pulled it down over her face as she saw her mother grabbed the bouquet of flowers sitting by the table and place it in her hands.

Right now her only hope was that her father would have the answer as to what was going on as the pieces seem to fall in place before her eyes and trying to think of it as some sick twisted joke. Her father took her hand, patting to console her and smiled saying, "Now come on honey, you're not getting cold feet are you after all it's your big day."

_BIG DAY! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL! NO WAY IT CAN'T BE, PLEASE SOMEONE SAY THIS IS A JOKE, SAY 'HA HA GOT YOU KELLER' I RATHER THAT BE THE CASE THEN WHAT I THINK IS HAPPENING! _

Before she could even question her father further, he pulled back the sleeve of his tux and looked at the time on his wristwatch and said, "It time." It may have sounded cheerful the way he said it but to her it sounded like doom and that her fate was sealed to something worse than death.

Her mother and professor nodded and left the room, leaving her with her father before he grabbed her arm, linking it with his and led out to the hallway as she watched through a side door opening, a gathering of people on either side of the pews.

_Oh Elder no don't tell me I'm getting married!_ She looked at the crowd of people sitting in there, waiting patiently for her and her father to come and saw some that were actually death dealers, dressed in uniform and many she had never seen before but the way her mother told, in full description, and saw Amelia and Marcus, two out of three Elders sitting in the pew but something seem off with them.

Amelia's face looked badly shredded like some beast made short work of it and Marcus was in his hybrid form and had so many stitches all over his body showing like he had been sewn up together crudely like a rag doll. They were sitting on the bride's side.

The groom's she saw very little as her eyes were drawn to the front where standing behind the stand was Viktor, his face half slanted but held together with stitches like Marcus and there standing to his right was her groom who she couldn't see but the back wearing dark clothes.

_This is so not happening_, she tried to reason with herself as she saw the bridesmaid and their consorts walk arm in arm, _this is a bad dream, a nightmare!_

Hermione and Remus went first, then Lily and James and some other girl with dark hair she didn't know with Peter, all wearing black. Not something one would see at a wedding before as they all walked down together.

Something was off with Lily and James; they looked way too pale and their eyes glazed over. Just as she saw them walked to the end it was their turn as the wedding march, 'here comes the bride' started playing in a gloomy tone with a touch of dissonance. Her father and she walk down the aisle but something seems horribly wrong in this room.

There was a strong detectable odor that smelled of rotting carcasses and the perfume of toxic gas of decaying flesh around her. She tried to not breathe through her nostril, using her mouth instead but the stench choke her, gagging her as it went and enter her lungs.

She put the bouquet to her face, hoping the flowers would relinquished half of the smell only to yelp with horror and dropped them as she saw the roses were drench in blood and bugs were crawling around them. As they hit the ground, something slithers out from them, a long green snake heading towards the groom up ahead.

_Oh dear elder, I'm in a room with dead people and I don't want to even guess what's waiting up ahead for me,_ she tried to pull herself out of her father's hooked arm but he seem to hold her tighter in a vise grip bringing her closer and closer to the stand. She saw that his suit was turning darker in some part of his coat like the size of nickels and blood splatter down to the ground as they walked.

_Oh god, this can't be happening!_ She was struggling to get out of her father's grip and run the hell out of here but she was already standing by the pew as Viktor started reciting the prayers.

"Dearly beloved," he began, "We are gathered here today to witness the joining of…" But Keller wasn't listening as she was trying to get a glimpse of her groom's face and saw nothing but hidden shadow. "…Who is bringing Keller Corvin to be join in matrimony to…?"

"I am." Her father said and she stares in dismay as he hands her over to the stranger, his grip a lot stronger than her fathers' and was crushing the very bones in her fingers. She winced but didn't let herself scream out. Something was definitely off with this man. She stare dismally behind her at everyone's face, all too white and some scary with their plaster smiles from the groom's side. They were wearing masks she could tell seeing some string attached around their heads and one by one they removed them to reveal their faces behind the masks. Oh dear elder no! I think I'm going to be sick.

Skulls with skeleton grin watching her as she stared with wide-eye horror and couldn't take her eyes off them.

A shiver of fear enter her body and soul as she heard Viktor said, "…take this woman whose hand you now hold, to be your true and wedded wife; and do you solemnly promise before all these witnesses to love, cherish and honor her until death shall you part?" And for the first time heard the groom speak in a cold hard voice that sounded like he was hissing.

"I do…" She turn to see two red slits for eyes and saw that something seem wrong with his nose, it look flat and the nostrils resemble that of a snake.

_Oh dear ELDER! I'm marrying a snake!_

She looked frantically to the crowd, for anyone to help. Hermione and Remus had the same glazed look like Lily and James and doubt they were going to be any help and professor Valerious was no where to be found same with her father and mother as they seem to have disappeared as well.

The people she loved were not going to help her and she was going to be hitch to this monster.

She started yelling, yelling at the top of her lungs, screaming for her life, "SOMEONE ANYONE HELP ME!"

But it seem to fall on deaf ears as she heard Viktor recite the final vows that bind them, "Does anyone have any reason as to why these two shall not be wed?" He heard no one speak while Keller saw no one was coming to save her from this man, this monster she was going to be married.

"Someone please…" Just when she thought all hope was lost, she heard barking and look to see the doors open and a large black grim with silvery-blue eyes was running in and then changing his form into someone she recognized and more than happy to see.

"Keller!!!" Keller look up smiling as she saw Sirius running towards her, looking to her with warmth in his eyes. She felt everything slipping from behind and the grip the snake man had been holding loosen and she broke free and race towards him.

"Sirius!" She cried, picking up her gown, her white train flying behind as she rush towards him, ready to embrace and kiss him, feel his warm lips over hers and never let him go but she saw someone, one of the bridesmaid, the one who walked with Peter, moved over and pointed her wand at him.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA_!" And watched as green light spot out and hit Sirius directly in the heart and watch him falling backwards to the doorway but something had unravel behind the door, a dark curtain causing Sirius to fall right through it and never come out.

"SIRIUS!!!" But it was too late he was gone and before she knew it she had been brought back to the stand again next to the groom and she was struggling wildly before she saw him pulled out his wand and pointed straight at her and unbelievable pain reach inside her and she screaming before falling unconscious while he laugh at her dying cry.

* * *

Keller jolted up awake, yelping as daylight blinded her, wondering why the curtains weren't close and why everything to the room was so white. Then she remembered she was in the hospital wing after yesterday's incident. She flopped down on the pillow, pushing her sweaty bangs from her face, panting heavily, her heart beating wildly inside her chest, "Oh thank you elders, it was only a dream, just a bad dream…"

"What was?" Keller jumped and looked to the side of her and saw professor Valerious coming into the room and for a horrifying second thought she was in another bad nightmare and that at any second the room would pile with the corpses of dead people and her snake groom would come in and…

_Eww, eww, eww! No way, please let me be awake!! Don't let this be a bad dream._ She pinched her skin hard, feeling the pain and her nail accidentally breaking the skin and blood flow freely before it heal in seconds but Keller quickly hid it from the professor as she grab a tissue and pressed it to hold the pressure down. But she was more than glad for that bit of pain as she saw she was really awake. _Oh thank you Elder…_

Keller relaxed, seeing as everything was as it should be and look at her again only to see Professor Valerious was staring at her face again and then the next thing she knew, she handed her a handkerchief, "You're nose is bleeding." And Keller reached up to touch her face and saw she was right when she pulled back to see blood on the tip of her fingers and took the cloth and held it to her nose while staring at the professor once more. Odd how her mom in the dream had call her professor her long dead aunt Cecilia.

There was no denying that she saw a canny resemblance between her and her mother and remembering her family picture but that couldn't be, her whole family was murdered by Viktor a long time ago. But she wasn't too sure if it had been all part of the dream or had been some bizarre way of it being the truth. She would find out later soon enough when she'd tell Hermione about everything.

"I-I can't exactly remember it professor." She said, lying through her teeth so easily while holding the handkerchief to her nose.

The professor looked at her questioningly, as if knowing that she wasn't telling her the truth, "You sure?" She nodded and then the professor said, "Well all right then if you're positive. I just came to talk with Madame Promfrey to discuss something very vital and to also check how you were feeling after yesterday."

Keller knew what she was talking about and she bet everyone was too and when she came out she was surely going to bombard with questions, some thinking suicide other, well she'll have to see.

So far she knew her day was going to be far from relaxing when she dread what was going to happen.

She looked to her again feeling that strange familiar sense that there was more to her professor than meets the eye. She noticed that she was staring at her and decided to break the silence. "Um professor, why do you keep staring at me like that?"

"Like what?" This had seemed to catch her off guard for a second as she blinked at her.

"Like you know me or something?"

"Oh sorry it's just your look reminded me so much of someone I knew once from a very long time ago. We were close when we were little but then…" She was fiddling around with a gold locket and saw that there were initials on in gold cursive writing: C. V. It was the same locket she had seen in her dream, the one she had borrowed for her 'wedding'.

She was still staring at it before Promfrey came over to check how she was doing.

"Well I must be off then. I'll be seeing you later for class with not only to discuss pogrebin but with some very special news for everyone which I'm sure will cheer you up. Feel better and don't let the gossip try and bring you down, never believe everything and always try and nip it in the bud before it grows worse."

She waved goodbye and left, leaving Keller a sense of awed and wondered if she knew something that she didn't and that she was going to find out pretty soon.


	19. Chapter XVIII

Chapter XVIII

Keller knew she had been right about everyone talking about what happened over yesterday as she walked down the hall and saw people gathered in groups and could heard them whispering when they saw her coming and passing them.

_Great so this is what it feels like, having everyone eye you and gossip behind your back when not asking you to tell them the real truth about it. How bloody stupid can people get?_

Now she knew how Hermione must've felt with that whole Rita Skeeter ordeal about that article on that love triangle thing back in her fourth year and she had been use to it and Keller tried to do the same, ignoring it and thinking how to explain to almost everyone she didn't try to kill herself.

_All I know for sure that I hadn't been alone up in that tower and that there had been someone else, but who? Whoever it was wanted me to not remember what happened but why? _

Why indeed, she thought as she tried to mesh some piece from that day and not getting anywhere with it and thought she should at least let the Headmaster figure it out then inform her then that's it. She saw at most, the Slytherin enjoying the rumors and leer and jest in her direction, 'Thinking of jumping off another tower,' or 'don't leave a mess on the lawn, they had it freshly cut,' and pretty much laugh in her face as she walked away.

Keller tried her best to ignore the rumor and but inside she felt like screaming at each and everyone of them that she hadn't been doing that sort but then she would have to maybe explain and didn't exactly know how to tell people the truth when she didn't remembered what happened.

Merlin just getting annoyed by all this talk around her was making her want to wring the rumor out of them by their throats and tell them to shut the fuck up. But she had to put down those urges and had to escape off somewhere to catch her breath, only to find few people watching her every move and knew the same could be said for the professors.

The only people who hadn't been listening in to these rumors were Hermione, Lily, and the Marauders. They had been around her, supporting and keeping quiet about it but she knew they were as curious as to what happened but didn't dare say it unless they wanted to upset her which made her in a way did because she couldn't recall a goddamn thing.

God, even them not saying it were enough to get on her raw nerves. She had had enough when she was walking down the hall, heading out to Hagrid's and bump into a bunch of Slytherin girls.

A bunch she had decisively dubbed the 'Slutherin squad'.

"Well, well, well look who it is? It's the Gryffindor Corvin girl who tried to kill herself." A blond girl with her nose held high in the air, looking like she was trying to act superior to her said loudly for the other girls that like her snickered while looking at her. Keller pretend to ignored her as she tried to make it pass them but two large girls step in her way, blocking her.

"Get out of my way please…" She said the 'please' in a strain annoyed tone, hoping the ugly brute would get the clue but it seem she didn't as she stood there. If she hadn't been trying to hold her anger in, she would have grab the girl and hurtle her across the room like a sack of potatoes.

_Don't do anything stupid; don't let them get to you Keller…Don't get yourself pissed._

The blond seem persistent to drive hot poker in her for fun as she taunt her again, "If you're heading for the towers, you're heading the wrong way then. Obviously, you Gryffindor are as stupid and as dimwitted as you come."

_Don't get pissed, don't get pissed…don't get— aw screw that!_ Keller looked to the blond whose hair almost reminded her of Malfoy's with the same air, which she found disgusting and very annoying, seeing bitches like her thinking they were such hot shots.

"You know, you Slutherin are the worse piece of shit I have ever seen walk this earth and that's not just these two ugly brutes here I'm talking about." She point to the ones before her and saw the way the blondes' eyes narrowed and then a dark haired girl stepped forward, "You watch what you say about my sister if you know what's good for you."

Keller rolled her eyes, "And why should I care?" She noticed she looked strangely familiar and remembered her dream, the nightmare wedding, her hitching in a room full of corpse and skeleton faces, Sirius trying to come to her rescue and then this bitch shooting a spell, sending him to never come back. She gave her an extremely cold glare, which seem to make her a little bit unnerve but didn't dare show on her face.

"Tell me what's your name and I'll see if I give a dragon's ass about it?" The girl glared back at her and if to see if to intimated her by telling her who she was.

"I am Bellatrix Black and this is my sister Narcissa." She said with a sneer in her voice. If she was expecting any reaction other than what Keller did, she was sadly mistaken.

She snorted and then said, "So you're a Black, nice to hear that from you. Big Whoop! Know your family into the whole pure blood crap and yadda yadda and all that jazz except for Sirius whom I prefer to be in his company than yours and if you think you can make me feel any lower, I'm sorry to sorely disappoint you but from what I can see, you two are the house hoes from what I can smell of your stink. Ever heard of taking a bath?"

She then went to go around them, bumping her shoulder against her and ignoring the four icy glares being sent to her from behind before she felt an arm spun her around and was looking into the heavy-lidded eyes of a pissed of bitch.

"HEY YOU DON'T GO TALKING SHIT ABOUT ME OR MY SISTER LIKE THAT!" Bellatrix yelled, frustrate as she saw no fear or any she was use to seeing when she made people look down at the ground instead of seeing her eye to eye like this one. If Keller's eyes were capable of burning holes through, she would have been sure that this bitch would have empty sockets and grabbed her hand and pulled it off her shoulder and tossed it away.

"I have no reason to discuss with you or your sister anymore about how I see fit to talk to you, Be-a-bitch." Everyone was stunned while Narcissa looked to see what her sister reaction was as she called out in gritted teeth, anger blazing in her eyes, "What did you call me?"

Keller sighed as if she was growing tired with what she was doing, "I don't like to repeat myself but I'll say it to you slowly so you can understand ok, BE-A-BITCH, as in you're a Bitch and see that this talk is now over!" And was walking from them before she heard a shuffling of robes and a spell being cast and aimed at her back.

"Protego!" She said without looking back or making so much as a bat of an eyelash as she turned her head slightly to watched the spell bounce off and redirect and head straight for Bellatrix who dodge it quickly but not as fortunate for her sister, Narcissa.

Narcissa's front teeth were growing longer and longer at an alarming rate, past her lip and chin, giving a panicking scream as it continue to grow. Bellatrix went to her sister's side, followed by the two lugging broads as they stood there while Bellatrix started yelling at them to do something with having no idea what to do.

Keller decided that she would have added some more mischief for her fun and said silently under her voice a special jinx on them in their direction to make things more interesting. She smiled as she heard the four screams as she was headed out to the grounds.

Now she felt much better, those four Slutherins didn't know what hit them and should be able to at least remember that she wasn't someone to be messed with.

Keller's mood had lightened as she went outside to see Orion and Hagrid whom she found by the stall and waved to her when he saw her coming. He had heard the news from all the students and only when she told him what really happened, believed in what she said about someone trying to throw her off the tower.

"'Hen I get me hands on whoe'er 'een 'rying to 'urt yo' Ms. 'Eller, I'll 'ave them learn not to mess with the likes of us." She smiled as Hagrid made more promises, promises to get whoever try to get her killed. She was thankful for his kind concern and really wished she could was recall something but the funny thing was she knew somewhat a little bit but not a lot of the day before that. She was supposed to meet there for something and that was it, nothing else there to give a clue. Sometimes she tried to really concentrate to find out if she could remember more but it resulted in was a terrible headache and feeling slightly dizzy.

Orion broke her train of thought as he neigh and push his dragonish face to her and she had to do was scratch behind his ear, knowing he liked it there the most when she did that.

He was looking fit and healthy as she could tell and watch him from time to time as he tried to fly with the others, only flying about a few feet before getting back to the ground and trying again.

She petted Orion on the head again before Hagrid stop his ranting and turn to her and said, "Oh I 'most forgot Ms. 'Eller. 'Rion has a surprise for you." He smiled with a big twinkle in his eyes as she looked to him.

A surprise? She looked to Orion who was almost as big like the other and taller by an inch or two over her. She followed Hagrid outside with Orion and before she knew it, Hagrid picked her up and placed her on Orion's back. "Make sure you hold on tightly to him 'Eller! It's going to be a bumpy flight!"

"Hagrid what are you do—ING!!!" She yelled as he swatted behind Orion and he started galloping at a fast pace and had to grab on to his mane as he began going faster and Keller saw that his hooves were now barely touching the ground until they were no more heading high up as his wings extend and were flapping, going higher and higher until she saw Hagrid's hut like a small dollhouse and the castle going close to it.

She watched as they passed the towers, seeing few people in the rooms and going to where the Gryffindor tower was and saw by the window of the common room was with Mione reading and the marauders sitting idly by chatting. She decided to give a hello to them.

_**Hey Mione look out here, by the window!**_ Hermione hearing Keller's voice, looked up from her book as the boys had been discussing some prank that none of them had come up with as they had seen Sirius's cousins, Narcissa and Bellatrix with pimples written on their face 'Slutherins' and Cissa's teeth longer than a beavers. Hermione saw Keller zooming by on Orion and saw her waving as they hover their still for a few minutes.

_**Oh my God Keller! Hey! **_She waved and Remus looked up to see Hermione waving and look towards the window at Keller on the back of a Threstal.

The guys some not exactly seeing what it was they were looking at before Sirius said, "What the Bloody Hell!" Before everyone went to the window and Keller indicate to Hermione to meet outside at Hagrid's hut before flying down there herself.

She and Orion flew over the lake, seeing both their reflections, placing her hand over the surface and watching it spray with her touch and then back to Hagrid where he stood waiting and Orion galloped then jog then trot towards him, coming to a complete stop by the half giant.

"Not 'ad eh?" Hagrid asked as he helped Keller get off and patted Orion's neck. "Yeah the best, thanks Hagrid for making my day."

"Don't 'ive 'e all the 'redit, 'Rion here did 'ost of it. 'Ought it 'heer 'ou up. And it 'eem to have work 'retty well." He laughed as she scratched Orion behind his head, "Thanks then Orion." And Orion nuzzled back at her before she saw the others coming down to see her and Hagrid.

"Hey that was bloody brilliant!" Sirius was the first to say after they came to greet her. Sirius had watched as she smiled and saw that had to be geniune, one where she was really happy yet still saw the sadness that was shown in her eyes.

For almost through the whole night since yesterday, he had been reading the journal, doing numerous cuts on his fingers and seeing each and every vivid detail of Keller's past.

Her endless training, Drake's practical remarks on her and her mother, forcing her to become stronger and showed less of her human side as the years passed.

He didn't want to read anymore after seeing Keller in the hospital wing after he had decided to go to the kitchen to grab a snack. He borrowed James's cloak and was passing the double doors when he heard quiet sniffling and knew that no one else was in that room but Keller and went to take a quick peek as he open the door slowly and saw Keller asleep that 'comic book' lying open in her lap and had the headphones on with something underneath. He picked up a corner and saw it was that weird box but now it had words to it, 'Going Under'. She was muttering something in her sleep.

"Someone…anyone help me…someone please…" Tears fell from her eyes and Sirius reached out to rid them when he saw her eyes opened and he pulled back startled before they closed again and said his name, "…Sirius."

His heart was pounding and his body began trembling as he looked to her, to see if she was really asleep and not faking.

He touched her face and wiped away the glistening tears and without thinking, bend to kiss her eyelids and then her lips. He pulled back and quickly disappeared and closed the door, forgetting the kitchen but heading to the dorm and returning her book back to its rightful owner that night, still thinking of the small midnight kiss.

Now as he watched her petting the Threstal and laughing as some were talking and asking how it was to fly, he knew he couldn't take it, he had to talk to her and ask her out, just once, just once like a date. Not like a friend-to-friend, but an actually date. And there was one he thought that might interest her.

"Um Keller can we talk?" Keller turn to look at him as she was about to ask that very question to discuss privately with Hermione about her dream and professor Valerious. She was considering and said, "All right, be right back Sonja, we've got something to discuss later, can you wait?" Hermione nodded and she went up to Sirius but he took her from the group and over to the lake.

They were silent for a moment before she said, "It's nice out here." He tried to think something witty, something flirty but remembered she never did like that kind of thing so he said, "Yeah it is. October is always the best autumn season don't you think?"

She shrugged, "I guess. I wouldn't know much except my dad told me that on the 31st that's Halloween where kids go 'Trick-o-Treat' whatever that is?" He looked at her shocked to hear that she had never did that kind of thing but then he didn't know much about her parents except they had somehow died, her journal never going as far to tell how or why. He best let her reveal when the time was right and right now was completely different.

"Yeah Halloween, it's amazing here at Hogwarts. The ghost go about, pretending to be scary, knights serving out candy, there's always tons and tons of sweet for the banquet and ball. A Halloween ball where everyone's dressed in costumes and masquerades and it's loads of fun, the Head Boys and Girls from each house are suppose to pick a theme and will probably let everyone know in about a week or so.

Speaking of the ball, it's in less than two week from now and was wondering, well if you didn't have plans to go with anyone, I was, you know, thinking…"

God where had the smooth, slick, suave flirt that girls had swoon over? It was bloody humiliating if anyone else were to see the way he was acting.

But one look from Keller's eyes was enough as he waited as she thought it through and said, "Will you give me a few days to consider thinking about it?" Sirius tried to hide his look of disappointment, but she didn't say no yet, there still was a chance, he hope there was before he nodded and said, "Sure." And watched as she walked away and then sat on the ground and stared at the lake, wondering what her answer would be.

* * *

Keller saw that Hermione was indeed waiting for her as she took Hermione over to the stalls where Orion was already there and Hagrid back at his hut.

"So what did Sirius wanted to talk to you about?" She asked before Keller could have a chance to say what she had.

Keller sighed, "He asked me out to the Halloween ball and I told him to give me some time, a couple days to think it through." Hermione looked at her with a wide grin and a sly know-it-all look, "What? What?"

"Nothing just that it seem you like him don't you?" Hermione saw Keller's face turning red and sputtered, "I-I do not Mione!"

"Then why are you blushing?" Oh how she enjoyed teasing her, after all the weeks she had to put off with Keller when coming back from the Shrieking Shack with Remus in a state that was obvious and smelling of sex. She and him had gone maybe once or twice a week, sometimes not to sleep together but to hold each other and make-out with endless passion. She remembers the time Keller had seen and remark about her whole new set of hickeys she had on her collarbone. Good thing she didn't see the rest of her otherwise there would have been no end of her teasing the dickens out of her.

She watched as Keller moved to where Orion was and said, "Well for your information cousin, I'm not going."

"What?! But Keller come on, he been nice enough to you and hasn't done any flirting or anything and he has been friendly and—"

"And if I get emotionally involve, we could get something even worse for screwing up our time Mione, have you even thought of that?!" She said as she took an empty bucket and turned it over, knowing that she hit a hard blow to her and wishing she could take it back.

Hermione moved to her side, something was up and she knew it had more to do than Sirius asking her out. "Ok, I'm sorry Kell for teasing you." Keller snorted it and Hermione thinking it was best change subject asked what she wanted to talk about.

Keller took a deep breath and told her the whole thing, the nightmare wedding, how her mom called professor Valerious her long dead sister and aunt Cecilia, the dead guest, the snake groom, Sirius coming to her rescue then falling backwards by a spell hit by Bellatrix and then getting hit with a spell herself then waking up to see the professor in the room with a locket, with the initials C. V. exactly like the one she had been given in the dream. Hermione took all this in without any interruption until Keller finished her story.

"So are you saying you think that professor Valerious might possible be your aunt Cecilia?" Keller nodded, "But how I thought you said that your mom's entire family was killed."

"That's what I thought too but apparently somehow I don't know, she must have survived and became a immortal but there's a problem. If she was bitten by Viktor, then she should have become a vampire and vampires can't stand in sunlight without getting killed and the blinds are never close in the classroom and she has been walking out during the day."

Hermione knew that much was true as she recalled the past dream her mother was in, being burn by the stake before her father's eyes. She shuddered and Keller noticed.

"Sorry but it boggles me too how she ended up surviving without getting killed but there's only one way to find out."

* * *

"Are you sure this is the only way?" Hermione whispered as they snuck out into the halls under James's invisibility cloak. They had 'borrowed' it temporary when Hermione was diverting the boys' attention with discussing something, she didn't even know what exactly as Keller walk in and out of their room in a blink of an eye, taking the cloak and stuffing it in her bag back in their room. She hope the boys were going to have plans to use it anytime soon if they didn't make it back it time.

Before dinner was over, the girls excused themselves saying they had to finish a report for transfiguration due tomorrow. They would most likely have but an hour before the boys would head to the Gryffindor tower and wonder where they were. They headed to the broom closet and Keller pulling out the robe from her bag and covering the both of them as they made their way to the second floor to the DADA office.

"_Alohomora_!" The door became unlocked and opened and they stepped inside and closed the door back and looked about the room then went upstairs to the professor's office. The room contain barely had anything which surprised Hermione as most of her other Defenses teacher had always something like to add a hint of decoration, the worst had been Umbridge and her picture of the kitten's in Dumbledore's office. Ugh! She would hate having to see that awful woman again if she did in this time.

Keller seem to take this in as she remember how her mom thought most times and she herself was back in the dojo with Drake, "Just like us…" And quickly went to start looking around, to find any clue they needed as she headed to the cabinet and open the first one on top.

"Hermione look in that desk cabinet and I'll look in these!" She point to the drawers standing to the side as she open them one by one and flip through flips and look to the next, seeing nothing but agenda work. Hermione knew this was wrong on so many levels of breaking and entering a professor's office and looking through their stuff but she had broken many rules before, what's one more compare to a hundred she and her friends did.

She open the first one, seeing nothing but quills and ink bottles and parchment and other assortment of nothing keenly interesting. She looked to the one below it and found reports, notes and agendas for the class. She then check to the right one and found a small red book. A book that had a symbol that looked remarkable like hers and Keller's pendant.

"Keller…" Keller had been busying looking through the last one, having no luck, just reports and essays she found before she heard Hermione and saw the book in her hand.

"Well," She looked to the cover and to the pendant and again to Hermione, "You think we should open it?"

"We shouldn't as it might not be what we're looking for—"

Keller open the book and started reading out loud the first page written in black writing, "_May 15th, the year of our lord Viktor was the day that I shall never forget, the day where I have not told a soul of what had happened to me on the night of the full moon._"

Hermione looked to her, feeling a slight shiver go down her spine at the mention of the moon, "Full moon, you don't think…"

"Only one way to find out, Hermione hand me some of those parchment papers from the drawer." Hermione pulled them out and watched as Keller pulled out her wand and point it to one page and then to the other piece of paper.

"_Xeroica_!" The words copied down on the parchment and then flipped and did the same with the next and hand it to Hermione while skimming down the pages of the book, copying as much she could and then closing it before putting it back in the drawer exactly where it was.

"_Deletrius!"_ She pointed at the book, "Well we can't have the owner finding out we look through the pages and the rest of her stuff." She went to do the same to the drawers and rest until not a trace of them was left in the room. When she finished she grabbed Hermione, "Now come on, we got to get going!" She placed the cloak over them and walked out of the room, locking it back up and heading off to the hall and seeing that no one had been about, took the cloak off and rush to the Gryffindor tower as fast as they could only to have the mishap of having Peeves trying to throw water balloons at them.

**_That annoying git, he's going to get it now!_** Hermione had no time to stop Keller as she aimed her wand and said, "_Aguamenti!" _And a jet of water spray out, hitting directly at Peeves, causing him to be off guard while Keller adding a freezing charm to cast Peeve inside ice. "Now that's what I call giving the cold front!" She laughed before Hermione pulled her away, seeing they had wasted enough time and hurried off to the stairs and rushed up them two to three steps.

They saw about two staircases below them, the Marauders and Lily chatting, coming up and descending the steps.

"Merlin, I wish these stairs move faster!" They finally reached the top and shouted the password, "Chocolate Éclairs!" And rushed right in, heading to the couch and taking out random books and Hermione grabbing an ink bottle and quill and papers from her bag, whether written or not while Keller was doing the same and pushing the cloak all the way in at the same time as the painting open and in step the guys.

"Hey ladies, been busy I see?" James said, taking notice of how Hermione was writing or at least was in his view. Sirius noticed something silvery protruding from Keller's bag and Keller noticing his line of vision pretend to clear her throat, catching his attention for a millisecond and stuff the rest of it in. "So, um Keller, what was that in your bag—"

"Sirius, could you come with me one moment?" She said, grabbing his hand and leading him out to the painting and outside the room.

Hermione could barely hear the muffled talking behind the wall with her acute hearing and so did Remus as they heard 'REALLY?' from Sirius and then the portrait open and in came a happy Sirius with a blushing Keller holding his hand. Keller instantly said she was going to go upstairs to rest and said goodnight to everyone.

Hermione, pretending to do a quick scan of her word say she was going to turn in as well. She said goodnight as well, giving a goodnight kiss to Remus and heading up to the room with her bag and closing the door behind her.

She saw Keller sitting on her bed, her face buried in the pillow but Hermione could still see it bright red and she didn't have to put two and two together.

"You said 'yes' didn't you?" Keller nodded, and tried to fight the blush still coming as she turn and flopped on her bed, "He saw the cloak peeking out and was about to asked, I knew he was going to which would have grabbed everyone's attention and then we would have been in trouble so I did one thing to distract him by saying yes and making him forget about what he seen." She groaned again, muttering in her pillow, "Elder what was I thinking?"

"Well what you did was worth something I suppose after all we did get one part of our mission accomplished right?" She said, pulling out the copied notes and flicking a fire to a candlestick next to their bed, went to Keller's side and together read the first page of story they discovered of Professor 'Cecilia' Valerious.


	20. Chapter XIX

Chapter XIX

_May 15th, the year of our lord Viktor was the day that I shall never forget, the day where I have not told a soul of what had happened to me on the night of the full moon._

_It was around midnight when it first happened. I couldn't really fall asleep, my mind was filled with worry and fear as I recalled one of the nightmares I had when I was a little girl. _

_The ones where a wolf that wasn't a wolf and a man who wasn't really a man at all came running after me as I ran for my life, tripping then seeing with horror as he pounce on me and…_

_I shivered as I thought how it seem almost so real, still vivid inside my head, hearing my screams…feeling my heartbeat faster as I ran…the sharp teeth of wolf's biting into my throat and tearing it apart, everything all still there in my mind. _

_I wanted to clear these thought by taking a walk outside, that usually did the trick for me whenever something terrible I felt and needed to rid those awful memories by taking a brisk stroll down the path. I grabbed a cloak as it was getting a little cold those days and my mother would've scold me if I didn't always take one with me at all times, even if it would be warm in the summer nights than the winter. I crept out of my room and walk quietly past my parent's and then my sister. _

_Ah little Selene but not so little anymore, soon to be a young woman. My dear sister, named after the moon, which rises solemnly tonight, round and glowing white in the night sky. I had to be careful as I went down the stairs as they sometimes creak and I feared mama or papa would wake up to the noise and see me and wondering what I was doing up in the middle of the night, in which I would have to explain my nightmare to them. And if I did, then the memory would come back and haunt me through and I shudder to think of it. _

_I got to the hallway and slip out the door and walk on the forest path. Papa had taken us on this walks maybe times until we knew it like the back of our hands and could find it with my eyes closed if possible._

_I must have walked for almost an hour or so before I realized I had gone too far from the trail and into the heart of the forest. I was about to turn and leave when I heard a twig crack! _

_My body froze and my heart jumped. I knew I wasn't alone in this forest. Perhaps a deer or small creature but no it sounded too big and I had a fear that it might be a wolf as it wasn't rare that there were wolves living here. I heard them sometimes from the castle papa used to work on the architect of the lower part of it and me and Selene use to go with him and we would hear them howling in the middle of the night before we head back home. I thought they must have kept them as trained hounds or something._

Keller snorted while Hermione engross what else it said continue to read, imaging a young woman lost in a forest with an unknown creature following after her and fearing for her life of what it was.

…_Perhaps due to those noises was when my nightmares started but I wasn't too sure. All I thought right then was to turn back and go home, knowing if I ran, I would let it know I was afraid of it and it would attack me. _

_But then again I knew it could sense my fear coursing through my veins and my body was shaking and my feet began to walk faster. The creature's pace quicken as well and I became more frighten then ever and started to run. I felt tree branches scratching my face and tearing my hair and gown but I did not care as I ran, ran back to the safety of the manor where I should have stay in the first place, should have forget going in the middle of the night for a stroll when I should have laid in my bed and wait till morning. _

_I recalled those stories papa used to tell me about little girls, running in the woods and wolves, large and scary, chasing after them and catching them and…I had to get away! _

_I tried looking back only once to see how far behind it was but that had been my grave mistake as I trip and felt my ankle twist and fell to the ground, my adversary still coming. I tried to get back up but the pain in my ankle and my fear got the best of me as I lie there frozen and then saw the thing emerge from the shadows._

_A young man in his youth, like my age or perhaps a year or two older came out from behind the bushes and appeared, walking towards me. _

_I couldn't help but stare at him as he came and bend down, lifting my hem and as I was about to make a remark, he placed his hand on my ankle and I shivered at his touch. Not because it was cold but because he was gently caressing it to see if any bones were injured. He was asking me something but all I could do was stare into his shining blue eyes as I lost speech to my words. _

_I felt a burning desire somehow as he kept saying something but all I did was stare into his eyes, blue and looking intensely at me…_

Hermione and Keller skimmed down the parts, all they were reading was how she was describing him, almost in a poetic way of him with long black hair past the shoulder, rugged handsome looks, almost gypsy heritage, cobalt blue eyes, etc.

"Yep definitely a lycan no doubt about that the way she got it down but why would she…" Hermione lifted up a hand to silent her and Keller did as she continue to read with her forward and following up to where Cecilia was being lifted up in the stranger's arms and carrying off somewhere in the forest.

_The man laid me down on a fern bed of moss and went to tend my ankle. I knew it was wrong to stare at a man as it was improper for a lady but I couldn't help it and was wondering what it would be like to kiss those lips. Just one time for one taste of them. His hands, oh how I remember I could feel them touching my ankle, checking to see if I had broken any bones. God his touch, I wanted him to touch me all over, I wanted him to run his hands to run over my body, I wanted to feel him caress my very soul until we were one._

_NO! I should not think such things as we could not as it was against the Lord's wishes to have two people who were unwed not by the holy blessing of Christians to do such a thing, especially for oneself when one is still a virgin like myself._

_But I couldn't seem to control my action as I touch his hand, rubbing them, feeling the hard skin and he look up to me and I saw he had the same look of desire and passion I had. _

_We had only met for one day and felt a drawn ecstasy for one another. I took his hand, and slowly kissed it, feeling the hard callus and then slowly bringing my lips to his. He was as first as reluctant as I was but he soon was responding to my plead and I felt the tug of the strings around my nightgown and then the pull of the dress…_

Keller pretend to gag while Hermione pretending to ignore all the words that the woman was saying as she and the mysterious stranger made love after meeting for the first time and imaging herself and Remus doing that kind of thing. Feeling a drawn desire to be together, to become one's soulmate.

Soulmates, was that what it was for her? It wasn't until she reach the end was when she saw it changed.

_I must have fallen asleep before I saw that I was lying in a bed of moss, naked and my dress and cloak covering my body like a blanket but I noticed that he was missing but his clothes were still lying next to me. _

_I took my dress and pulled it back on and went to go find him. I thought I believe I was in love and that we needed to be together. _

_I would tell him as soon as I found him and search around until I saw him standing out in a clearing, basking under the moonlight, his body aglow as he raised his arms in silent blessing to the sky. _

_My eyes widen as I watch his body convulsed and watch him cringed in pain and falling over to the ground. I wanted to go and see what was wrong and help him but I stood transfixed in my spot as I watch with absolute growing horror with what was happening._

_His body was shifting, bones I heard snapping and rearranging and changing, fur sprouting all over him, his facial structure change and a hideous snout appeared and had long sharp fangs in his jaw, snapping open. _

_I couldn't watch anymore as the horrible transformation of my lover continue and I decided to run, knowing he must've known I seen him and probably would then kill me. I ran as hard as I could, ignoring the pain my ankle gave me or anything else. I had to get home to safety. My gown ensnare on a branch and I had a hard time getting it loose before I heard something gaining on me and knew it had to be him. I tore my gown loose and kept running, knowing he was getting closer to me. I could already feel his claws in my flesh, his fangs ripping my throat open._

_Oh dear lord he was going to kill me! Please help me God! I tried to run faster but he seem to be gaining and in that moment I turn and saw him pounce and then there was no more as everything around me blacked out._

_The next time I awoke, I found myself lying by the horses' stable, my body sore and my shoulder flaring in pain as I step over to the manor and into the house. Everyone was still asleep as I made my way up to my room and saw in the mirror my reflection. _

_I was a complete mess! My dress was covered in dirt and twigs, my hair a wild mane around my head and I saw that the right shoulder of my dress was red and becoming sticky. _

_Slowly I pulled it off, wincing as I peeled it like if it were second layer of my own skin and stared at the bite mark. It looked like one would receive from a dog or wolf when bitten, but I knew better and tried to think why I was given this instead to die?_

_Did he feel that I should suffer the same fate by given me this so as not to tell anyone less I wanted to put myself in danger or when right when he was about to kill me, he reconsider remembering what we did in those last hours and spared me out of love?_

_Whether that was the case, I knew I was cursed and I would never forget that night…_

_In here my secret will be kept safe from my father, my mother and my little sister who I would not dare harm any and if I were, I would kill myself and save them from the fate rather to think of my own punishment to the Underworld for the terrible sins I committed…_

Hermione stopped then turn to Keller to see she what she thought and had the same look she had.

She had been bitten and lived. Keller's aunt had been actually bitten by a lycan, so maybe it might explain why, maybe but something didn't seem to add up.

Keller seem to voice Hermione's question, "If she was bitten then why didn't she change? We know Remus does and goes to the Shrieking Shack every time the full moon, what about professor Valerious, I mean Cecilia then? Does she go to one or does she…"

Keller took the papers from Hermione's hands and looked through some of them, skimming some brief note on her parents and such and found the part where she found herself pregnant and then having to tell them, due to fear of disownment, but was able to tell the somewhat true and her family had been disappoint but at least when Cecilia gave birth to the twin girls they seem to once more happy, filled with the laughter and love of the two daughters she brought into this world, forgetting her somewhat troubles or memories of the past.

Then reading further along about having strange occurring dreams that in six years to come would come true about the vampire coming to kill off her family and these dreams always happened around the full moon, during the time of her pregnancy and after but no said effect of any changes except heighten senses, having lot of stamina, being stronger, cravings for raw meat, everything but sprouting fangs, claws or fur. Finally on the last page she found something that interested her and Hermione looked over to read what it said.

It was later after five years when she had her twin daughters; she had another strange dream on the full moon.

_I had another dream where I saw him coming to me, calling my name when I never gave it to him in the first place. At first I wanted to ignore it but the way I couldn't let go of the past feeling I had for him no matter how much I try to._

_I went and saw him looking at me with those same blue eyes that I became used to because they belong to both of my daughters. They looked more like me but only had his eyes and I sometimes cried at night whenever I looked at them, thinking it was his eyes staring right at me, him watching me. _

_He came to me, telling me how sorry he was for placing me under this sort of situation but had little to say as he came to warn me. _

_A vamprye was to come and take my entire family away, just like I recalled in my dreams so long ago. He told me that if I wished to live that I would have to trust him. _

_I didn't know if I shouldn't have or tried to think this was some sort of trick, but I saw that same look he had given me before and I remember how I thought it had been love at first sight and still was to me even when I tried to forget the memory of it all. _

_He asked again if I would and I agreed. He took down the sleeve of my shoulder and bit it in, embedded his teeth in me and then pulled back and placed on my thigh as well. He told me to stay awake still and I tried to before I lost all conscious and then woke to hear the sound of something coming into our house._

_It had to be them as I saw my door crashing open and then a figure who smile remind me of a grinning skull of Death as he came at me and felt my throat tore and then saw only darkness._

_Again I awoke, only to find myself in my room, unlike last time and found blood, my own, covering me and remembered what the man did. _

_I touch my throat, feeling a little bit of my flesh and skin and realizing it was slowly healing. I got out of my bed and searched everyone's room, finding my mother dead, my dad not there, my sister missing and then my daughters…_

_Oh dear lord, my darlings, my precious angels! I had gone to their rooms, fearing the worse and saw the horror as they looked to been butchered like animals, their bodies ripped apart to pieces and I wept over their bodies, letting my tears fall onto the blood-soaked sheets. I wept for them, for my mother and father, for my sister and for myself…_

_I left my home a week after, seeing as there was nothing left for me there with my parents and my daughters gone. I had one hope that my sister was alive out there somewhere and had managed to escape the bloody massacre of our family. _

_Traveling in daylight as vampires needed to sleep and woke to feel the moon on me but no changes except to give me renew bitter strength of my hate for them for what they done to my family. My lover had told me before that my blood was able to mold the change and let it become part of me. _

_I didn't know I was the only one to have this in my bloodstream and had thus made me immortal without becoming a werewolf like he was or when bitten by the vampire himself. _

_I only pray that someday if my sister is still alive as I can feel that she is, we would meet again and that nothing would ever befallen our heads again…_

Keller, reading the last words over and over, her hands shaking and her eyes brimming with tears as they dropped onto the paper, smudges some of the letters as Hermione took her body and brought her close to her and held her as she felt the raspy breathing and choking.

"…All this time…this whole time, my aunt was alive and my mother didn't know. Didn't know she had one family member still alive and was a lycan. What if under the full moon my mother would have, she would have…" Hermione smooth her hair and try to calm her down as best she could as she was taking all this in with a sudden calmness as the realization hit them hard.

Professor Valerious was Keller's aunt Cecilia!


	21. Chapter XX

Chapter XX

It wasn't even before the first week ended when a notice was hung in the Gryffindor room and everyone crowded around to see what it had to say.

**All Hallows Eve Ball**

**Students are to be dressed in costume and wear a mask throughout the ball until Midnight.**

**There will be food, drinks, and music **

**Ball starts around Midnight**

And the rest continue on saying for information on theme, they had to ask the Head Boy or/and Girl. Hermione saw when she got down that she saw a gaggle of girls surrounding both Remus and Lily as they bombard them with questions.

Remus saw Hermione above the bobbling heads and said, "Excuse me ladies." He said and rushed over to Hermione's side, grabbing her hand. "Looks like you needed to be rescue."

"You have no idea Mione, you have no idea." Remus whispered in her ear, feeling his hot breath tingled her flesh and made her want to go at him, right here on the floor, right in front of everyone. Remus seem to be thinking the same thing but said, "Later, in the shack, when everyone is told about the ball to be occupied and then we can be alone without any interruptions." She gave him a playful growl and he gave her a low purr against her neck.

* * *

The Halloween Ball had everyone excited as they talked about who they were going with and whom they were going to be as.

Most of the girls had been disappointed to hear Sirius had already taken after many asked him out and him saying he got one already and they were all trying to guess who it was while shooting the blame at almost any girl they saw and scheming to get back at her for stealing the 'Sirius Black'.

Keller and Hermione listen to the rumor and gossip mill of most of the girls as they made assumptions that Sirius was from cast under a love spell to engaged with someone foreign, most times looking in their direction and had to be reminded that one of them was already dating one of the Marauders but still leaving the other without an alibi and Keller could almost swear she felt all eyes on her.

During lunch in the Great Hall, she had spat and almost choked on her pumpkin juice when she heard a gaggle of Hufflepuff saying that Sirius was dating one because he must've gotten her pregnant.

Hermione watch Keller spitting out half her juice in her goblet, and choking with some in her throat before she was able to get it down and swallowed after hearing the last bit of the gossip mill leave.

_**Wow Keller, this is something. I wonder how they're going to react to seeing you being Sirius' date.**_

_**Don't remind me Mione, it's bad enough that everyone thinking we might be engaged but knocked up, com'n that's a bit overboard there! He just asked my out, not asked to marry me or have his baby for elder sake, I'm not ready for that sort of commitment!! **_

Keller, this time taking it really slow with her food in case she had another choking episode, listened in on Lily and Hermione discussing about their costumes for the ball.

"Well Lily, you did mention that the theme was likely of couples, whether from movies, books, plays whatever correct? I think I can convince Remus and I to go as either Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth Bennet from 'Pride and Prejudice' or Edmond Dantes and Mercédès from 'The Count of Monte Cristo', what do you think?" 

Lily said that she thought Remus would look handsome acting as Mr. Darcy or that it would be interesting to see him trying to be a dashing swashbuckler like Edmond Dantes with a sword and such. "What do you think Keller, which couple should Sonja be?"

Keller remembered her dad told her little of both stories back when she asked him to read all kinds to her. She thought Mr. Darcy was snobbish and that wasn't Remus neither was Edmond Dantes as he was more on the road for vengeance than for his love of Mercédès. She tried to think of another likely couple, one she thought would fit her cousin and her boyfriend.

"Ok how about you guys goes as Beauty and the Beast, from that film in 1946 by that French poet person which was basically said in French but you get the idea. It would seem to be an interesting thought you know."

"Hey you're right, that would be good, wouldn't you agree, _Mademoiselle _Belle." Hermione giggled as Lily said that she and James could help them while she help on her costume, which was to be based on Tristan and Iseult whom she thought was very romantic even if they die a tragic end. Hermione couldn't help but think of someone in her time that was to end up like that, dying tragic, sacrificing her love to protect and save her one child. While they were discussing this they asked Keller what her costume was going to be and she shrugged, "Beats me? Haven't gotta an idea for one yet."

And try to pretend not to see the look of pure shock on Hermione and Lily's faces as they tried to figure out a costume for her and Sirius.

"Ok, the Halloween ball, masquerade, masquerade, paper faces on parade…that's it! You should go as Christine and the Phantom, it would be perfect for you both!"

"What?" Keller asked and taking a look behind to see Sirius with the boys, trying to imagine him with a black suit, a black cape and white mask like the phantom himself. It didn't seem to go with her; no it was more for Remus and Christine for Hermione.

"Nah, you two would look way better as the phantom and Christine since I don't exactly like to sing operas too much."

**_Not from what I heard last time…_**Hermione send a look to her recalling the way she sing and thinking she could have sang any song she want, whether it was opera or something else.

"Well then how about Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth then, Sirius would be something like that…"

Keller tune her out and then closed her eyes humming 'Your song' and then thought of the movie, Moulin Rouge. She thought it was something as it had seem romantic, with a musical yet in the end had been tragic, but still was pretty good in her view. "Christian and Satine would be my choice I suppose."

Lily looked at her questioningly while Hermione looked pale as the words had left Keller's mouth before she could have reconsider what she said, "Whose Christian and Satine?"

Oops, she had said her thought out loud, damn. "Oh um, well it's about this young British poet, Christian, who falls in love with the star of the Moulin Rouge cabaret actress and courtesan, Satine." Yeah doesn't exactly have a happy ending but Lily didn't need to know that. Lily seem to be taken this in and said, "That would be interesting to see for Sirius as a poet and you a…you know, strange choice but sounds interesting. So are you going to tell him then?"

"Well I guess so, but not right now, not while all the piranhas are still looking for me and want to tear me to bits." Keller point to the back where some were still talking and thinking of ways to torture and kill said girl.

* * *

"The Moulin Rouge, you had to insist that you and Sirius goes as two characters from a movie that hasn't got out yet, especially with an actor and actress who hasn't started filming their first movies!"

"Look I said I was sorry! For the fiftieth time at least, sheesh." Keller yelled as they made it back to the dorm and sat on Keller's bed where they placed a silence charm on the door and talk. "Look I was just under pressure and you wanted me to be Christine and Elizabeth, I didn't know any other character unless you wanted us as Romeo and Juliet or Guinevere and Lancelot. It was the only thing that popped into my mind!"

She flopped on the bed beside Hermione. "Maybe I should just tell him no…"

Hermione pulled back her head and said, "I have an idea, be right back!" She said running out of the room, leaving a bewildered Keller as she watched her cousin one minute angry the next with a mischief grin.

Why did she have a bad feeling her cousin was up to something?

* * *

The week was passing by quickly and Halloween was just around the corner as many students went to Hogsmeade and bought their costumes. After much thinking and reconsidering, Hermione decided she and Remus would go as the Phantom and Christine from the duet of Don Juan Triumphant's 'Past the Point of No Return'. It was sensual and thrilling, with desire burning with each arousing words they said, nothing but pleasure shivers ensured her that this was the right choice for going as.

With the help of Desira and Lily at Gladsrag, she had been able to find her costume and heard Remus had been able to find one as well at a good price. She help Lily find a Celtic green dress matching her eyes with gold lining and a girdle and tiara with fake emeralds embedded. Hermione was able to find her cousin a costume and had seen her reluctant to try it on but soon did anyways and came out where the two girls and Desira were waiting. They were staring at her as if they didn't recognize her.

"It's absolutely gorgeous!" Lily was the first to say and Hermione was nodding, agreeing that the dress did look great and Desira was giving a few swish of her wand, to add some more sparkle to the beautiful dress. "It's divine and I'm sure you'll be turning a few heads Miss. Corvin."

"No I think her new name should be Diamond, Sparkling Diamonds."

* * *

James, Sirius, Peter and Remus were all in the boy's dorm changing into their costumes. Classes had been finished early and everyone was excited for the big Halloween ball.

"So Moony, how's things going with you and Sonja?" James said getting into the white tunic over himself and putting the clasp of his cloak. Sirius was dressed in a tux strangely as Keller had told him to do and asked why he was. "You'll see." She told him and that was about it, leaving much confuse but still did as she asked.

Peter was going as 'Bottom' the guy from Shakespeare's 'A Midsummer's Dream' and some girl from Hufflepuff had agreed to go out with him as a last resort and having to add donkey ears on his head and having to sound a bit 'hee haw' thanks to a charm Remus helped.

Remus was wearing a white ruffled undershirt with a black tailor coat with black slacks and close fitting gloves and boots and pulling on a black cloak and then to put the finishing touch, a black mask that was to cover about half his face past his nose and above his lips, below his chin.

He was pulling on his mask before turning to James, "Things are well for me and Sonja thanks, and I'm sure the same can be said for you and Lily correct?" James nodded while looking to Sirius who was trying to do something with his top hat, to cover half his face as to add an air of mystery as he stared lamely at his costume in the mirror, "Come on Padfoot, why are you exactly dressed like that? You can tell me."

"It's not my idea, it was Keller's I told you guys and she told me to wear this monkey suit and didn't exactly tell me what her costume was!" Scowling as his friends snickered before Remus looked to the clock. "Better get moving, I don't think the Marauder want to make a late entrance."

"Early, late whatever, we Marauders always knows how to make one!" Padfoot said as they went downstairs and waited for the girls before Lily and Hermione came out to be escorted to the Great Hall.

* * *

Hermione stood in the bathroom examining her costume one last time before coming out and seeing Lily in hers.

"Need a hand?" She asked as she saw Lily was trying to put her hair in a braid. Hermione pulled out her wand and flicked it and instantly became a perfectly tied braid.

"Thanks Sonja," She said after she put the tiara on and looked at herself before turning to Hermione. "Where's Keller, I hadn't seen her come in to change?"

Hermione shrugged, knowing what she was doing right now, "I think she's just getting ready."

"Ready for what?" And Hermione smiled, "You'll see, now come on, I'm sure the boys are waiting." And grabbed her hand and headed out the room to find the boys lounging on the couches waiting for them. James and the others were sitting by before Lily put her hands over his eyes and he turn to see her. "Wow, you girls look incredibly hot!"

"I'll say!" Peter tried to make a comment but his voice came out hawing at them and they giggled. Remus was staring at Hermione's costume. The dress was tight, but not too tight as to leave enough room for her to breath and not revealing little to the eye of his imagination. Imaging to rip that thing off and…later Moony later, you'll have plenty of time to do that, so try and keep your pants on. And took a quick peek down at his pants to see if any tent came popping up and thankfully hasn't…yet.

The dark red corset cupped and pushed her breasts perfectly into the white lace top with thin straps barely hanging onto her shoulders. Her skirt was long and shimmered gold, and a black lace shawl was tied around her waist. A rose was place in her hair while it hung down with loose soft curls framed her heart-shape face.

There was little make-up on her as she had mascara and her lips were painted seductively red and he was tempted to kiss her right there.

Merlin she looked incredible beautiful. And sexy to boot.

Sirius noticed his date missing and asked if they knew where she was, Lily said she had no clue and Hermione suggest that they should go in case Keller was already there. Sirius was slightly disappointed but tried to pretend that this wouldn't be a problem as they made it to the Great Hall where the ball was being held.

* * *

Hermione saw that the place was decorated with a thousand live bats flying about, orange streamer, everything she saw looked almost like she was use to seeing at the Halloween feast back in her time, only she saw the armor suits were enchant to move around, giving out treats.

Ghosts she never seen, like the Headless Horseman galloping in the room along with like a few singing ghosts who made up the wailing chorus. Hermione saw a large glowing full moon illumining above them on the enchanted ceiling, shining like a bright crystal globe.

Remus seem a bit paled by this but Hermione placed her hand on his and he instantly relax under her touch. She saw so many people, wearing costumes for couples from Shakespeare's 'Romeo and Juliet' to famous wizarding couples that she had yet to know about. She looked over to see Dumbledore talking with McGonagall, seeing they were both together for the night. He turn and saw Hermione and gave her a knowing wink as everything was ready and then looked up to the moon again.

Hermione return the smile and went to join the others as soon as everyone from the house came in.

When Dumbledore saw that everyone was here, he made to stand in the center, to speak loud and clear for everyone to hear, "I like to say, I hope everyone will enjoy this Hallow Eve Ball as I have a special treat I like to give for everyone. I'm certain that this will make the evening sparkle." And point his wand above his head to the bright moon.

"_Relashio!_" Fiery red sparks shoot up to the sky, causing the moon to explode and silver sparkles started to fall below. And there, sitting in where the moon had been was someone on a trapeze, the most gorgeous girl they've ever seen.

She wore a sparkling silver dress that had slit to her thighs, revealing little bit of skin to the eyes of everyone below, fishnet stockings with black heels and opera gloves. A top hat covered half her face along with the silver mask she wore.

Everyone watched entranced as she slowly sang in a seductive and enchanting voice, her lips were full and red as she captivated her audience.

_The French are glad to die for love…_

And as if on cue, Flitwick started up a band where enchanted trumpets and other instruments started up, going on a fast but catchy beat.

She started to swing from the trapeze as it was starting to lower itself down to the crowd.

_A kiss on the hand_

_Maybe quite continental_

_But diamonds are a girl's best friend_

She walked towards the people, swinging and swashing her hips to the beat, showing off her legs to the boys as they watched.

_A kiss may be grand_

_But it won't pay the rental_

_On your humble flat or_

_Help you feed you mmm, pussycat_

She strolled over to a group of girls and as if pretending to whisper the word while singing loudly for everyone to heard.

_Men grow cold as girls grow old_

_And we all lose our charms in the end_

_But square cut or pear shaped_

_These rocks don't lose their shape_

_Diamonds are a girl's best friend _

She saw Hermione and Lily in the crowd and gave them a wink and made to call out to them.

_Tiffany_

_Cartier_

And she moved towards a couple of boys and stroke one on their chin almost flirtingly, the girls watching jealous as she continue to play with their dates.

_Because we are living_

_In a material world_

_And I am a material girl _

And gave him a air kiss and turning away while he fell and his girlfriend started yelling at him. The girl started to sing some more pointing at two boys.

_Come and get me boys. _They zoomed in and picked her up in the offered arms and held her up in the air, making her jump, _ooh _

They marched her around as she started calling names as if they were in the crowd before setting her a top a table.

_Black Star_

_Roscor_

_Talk to me people_

_Tell me all about it _

Some people were whistling and cat-calling her as she started to do a mingle combination of tap-dancing and swing dancing to the crowd, while pulling off one her gloves and holding it in her hand then throwing it to the crowd only to be caught by Sirius.

_There may come a time_

_When a lass needs a lawyer_

_But diamonds are a girl's best friend_

_There may come a time_

_When a hard boiled employer_

_Think you're awful nice_

_But get that ice or else no dice_

The Marauders were watching her and Lily gave Hermione a knowing look. Hermione nodded to her to confirm her suspicion. Lily had to stifle a giggle as she watched as Sirius seem to be having drool hanging from his mouth, unaware that there standing on the stage, singing and dancing was his date.

Her number was almost finished and jumped down from the table and walking to where she had last seen Hermione and the Marauders.

_'Cause that's when those louses_

_Go back to their spouses_

_Diamonds are a girl's best… _

She said 'friend' softly as the music ended and she was standing in front of Sirius. "I believe you were expecting me, Mousier Christian. Or should I call you Mousier Padfoot."

Sirius eyes widen as he realized that the seductive voice that had been singing was standing in front of him and had called him, 'Padfoot' when he had never seen this girl before, unless…

He looked at her, the red hair somehow seem darker now after she finished her number but it was her eyes he was looking at closely. He saw that they were hazel under the silvery mask.

"Kel—" She put a gloved finger to his lips and whispered seductively in his ear, "It's _Mademoiselle _Satine or Sparkling Diamond if you would like to call me Mousier Padfoot."

Everyone watched them before Dumbledore rose to the crowd and clapping his hands, "Bravo, wonderful, stupendous. Witches and Wizards, I would like to introduce Madame Satine, the Sparkling Diamond. Everyone give her a round of applause!" Everyone did, even some wolf whistles and catcalls came through and Keller was lucky the mask was in place otherwise they would have seen her face turning bright red from all the attention she was getting.

* * *

The ball was in full swing as another band came on after her number and started to played while everyone else was dancing or sitting down and eating or talking and Keller was turning down yet again another boy after having danced with six already.

"Well that was bloody amazing! I didn't know you sing!" James said after they took a seat and were complimenting her or asking how she was able to do that.

Lily asked where she learned to sing like that and Keller shrugged her shoulders lazily, "I guess it paid off to listen to music a lot and having some sort of photographic memory you could say. Back home, I use to put the volume loud and gave me an air of ease whenever I listen to my favorite band. I liked all kinds of music so don't even get me start on which artist I like cause I can write two-three parchments I'd tell you." She pushed back her red-turned-back-to-black bangs from her eyes as she sat down and wanting to rest her poor abused feet from some of her clumsy partner and her high heels.

"So may we ask who you are Madame Satine or do we have to wait for your unveiling at midnight?" Sirius asked, flirting through he had watched jealously as he had seen her dance with the other boys after she did with him first of course.

Keller gave him a playful look and said in almost a French accent. "But Mousier 'adfoot, I'm zure you know that thee unveil moi now, zee magic I zold over you will disenchant you from moi spell, oui?" She and the others laughed before someone tapped her shoulder. She turned and found herself staring into the eyes of a stranger wearing a death-head skull mask.

"Bon Jour _Mademoiselle _Satine, I was wondering if I can asked you to honor me for a dance?" He bowed, taking off his plumed hat to her courtesy. At first she was going to say no and refuse but then sense a familiarity in the air around him and looked to his dark eyes. He was dressed in scarlet with a red velvet cloak that had embroidered in gold letters the bottom. "Do not touch me. I am the Red Death Passing by."

She nodded staring at his impassive face, "Oui, I'll be honored Mousier Red Death." And extended her hand and followed him out to the dance floor where she and the red stranger dance to the music. They edge quietly to the center as most people moved out of their way.

"I'm surprised to see you here, asking me to dance with you Severus." She said as Snape dip her then pulled her back up.

"Why, do you feel dishonored to be touched by Death?" He twirled her around before she said, "No, it's just some people see you as introvert to these sort of events, by the way you're pretty good, where did you learn to dance like this?"

"True as I rather be in the library but seeing how everyone is here and Madam Pince is the only one with the key so well it was rather be in my common room or here. If I had gone to the dungeon I would have missed your interesting performance which I must say was in its way very captivating." He pulled her against him, his hand on her waist, closing them in, "And I thank you for your compliment on my dancing as you are not that bad on the dance floor as well. And to answer your last question: I rather think I'm entitled to keep my own secrets just like you with your singing and shall we say your 'date'." He gave her a spin then held her still as they dance, "I saw you with BLACK and the others by the way and thought you did a much better job than the whole lot put together, the way they did not know the different between dancing and stomping is most annoying I bet..."

Keller flushed and looked to where Sirius was, sitting and watching her through the crowd while some girls try to ask him for a dance but him refuse on and on. She had seen that he hadn't been that bad dancing and he had been the only one decent enough who didn't go and grope her body up and down like all the others.

Elder and even half of those boys were in Gryffindor. She shudder repulsed but then relaxed as she felt Snape, her partner moving with her in a compatible step, his hands not roaming anywhere on her body, just gliding her to the soft steps of the dance. She looked at him and saw there was something absolutely different in his gaze. She wasn't sure but there was something in them that hadn't been there before.

It wasn't the mean, cold, calculating one that he usually had when he looked at everyone around him. It looked more like…

"Excuse me but I would like a dance with Madame Satine?" Sirius's voice cutting in her thoughts and felt herself pulled back and went straight into his arms again before turning her head around to see Snape looking at them with that deadly glare.

Not to her, to Sirius. She and Sirius danced again as then a slow song came on, making this to be almost the last song for the evening.

Sirius seem to have her floating on air as they moved with one another under the twilight enchant ceiling, midnight almost close to hand in another half hour or so. She saw many of the people leave the floor, leaving only a few and herself to dance.

She saw through the corner of her eyes, Hermione and Remus dancing, her smiling with eyes closed against him and Remus bending down and whispering in her ear and she look to him and nodded as they left the floor and disappeared from the hall.

Lily and James, knowing they looked to be in heaven right now as she moved closer to Sirius and could almost hear the beat of his heart. If this were to be the last song for tonight she would enjoy it until the last note. Her fingers reaching under his neck, touching his silky hair and then slowly was spun around twice then dipped, her eyes staring up at him heavy-lidded and feeling the urge to touch his face and kiss his lips.

And almost as if reading her thoughts he lean in and was inches away, his warm breath touching her lips and just when she was about to move in as well the music stopped and people were leaving the dance floor.

They stood in mid-pose, her body dipped so low and him leaning over her, nothing was said until she spoke, breaking the silences. "Sirius, um, could you…please let me up?" She said and before he had a chance to say anything after he help her stand, went outside to the entrance hall for air and trying to understand what was going on with her as the new feelings were rushing inside her.

* * *

Sirius stood there stunned before he reacted by going after her and started to call her name.

"Keller, Keller!" He went out to where she had gone and started searching around for her. Where in bloody blazes did she go? He went out to the hall and head to the corridor to see where she could have gone.

"Looks like you have finally lost it haven't you Black?" Sirius turned to find Snape, still in the red Death outfit but his mask off. It must be passed midnight or he just decided to take his mask off just to taunt him by showing his real face.

"I don't have time for you Snivellus!" He said turning around and going back to go look for her. "Oh but we do have much to discuss Black, I mean come now, you really shouldn't be toying with her now don't you agree?"

He turn around to stare at him, "What are you talking about and what makes you bloody say that, thinking I would do that!" He could almost see the cold gleam in those black bottomless eyes again.

"Four simple words: You can't have her." Sirius was taken aback by this, did Snivellus just said what he thought he said, "And what makes you so sure that I can't, why, do you want her then!" For a second he saw something flicker in his eyes, something he grew angry about and smash Snape against the wall.

"You dare to look at her like that with that look again and I'll bloody rip those eyes out!"

Snape gave a cold smirk, "Who, you or did you hope your friend, Remus would do it for you after you send me down to that tree and tried to sic your werewolf friend on me."

Sirius didn't heard the sound of clicking heels on the cobblestone or listened as Snape taunt him more as he kept yelling, "You better not tell anyone about this or I'll—"

"What send me down that tunnel again and get mauled by your werewolf companion. Oh don't worry Dumbledore warn me to keep my mouth close but it seems you need to learn better to keep yours shut around certain people like the one behind you." Snape looking over his shoulder and Sirius noticing his direct gaze turn his head slightly and saw Keller there, her mask in hand but staring at Sirius with a look of disbelief, confusion, and disbelief while other emotion whirled inside immediately that she had to keep in control as she asked him, her voice almost choking then making the words clearer for him to hear, "Is it true? Is what Severus saying true?"

He turn around, releasing his grip on Snape and with the look of anger still burning as she dare call this slimy greasy git by his first name, as if he deserved to be called like that at all?!

"So you're now calling him, 'Severus', since when are you on such nice bloody term with Snivellus?! Or were you like that also on the dance floor dancing with him!" But she ignored his questions and asked again her own in a much colder voice that he never heard from her before and scared him a bit, "Is Severus speaking the truth, did you allow him to see your friend in his condition! Is it bloody true or not! Answer me!" She yelled and Sirius felt he couldn't hold it back in any longer as he let his anger take over and gave it full force before he could reconsider it.

"So what, yes what the bloody fuck if it is, this asshole had it coming and he would most certainly deserve it if James hadn't saved him and Moony had—"

WHAM! Sirius felt his face turn to one side, the mask falling off, revealing a red mark slowly forming on his face from Keller's open hand slap, lightning fast blow to him with immense force that nearly knocked him to the floor. His feet feeling unsteady and then falling to the ground while turning to stare up at her, all his anger draining away as he looked at her with shock and surprise.

He saw that the once calm and secretive hazel had blindingly turn into black orbs of cold unfurling fury. Her eyes, screaming to be heartless and empty for any mercy that would have made anyone run for their lives if they knew what she was capable of doing to them if they didn't know the full force of her true nature.

"You stay away from me!" She cried when he tried to say something as she spoke in a voice grating with hate and betrayal that made his blood run cold with the words she said.

"I hate you Sirius Black! I hate you with all my heart! I never want to hear or speak to you ever again!" She yelled before turning away and running from the room, from him, away from everyone, from the party as she ran to the open grounds and to the forest.

Sirius stared in the direction Keller had gone, trying to get back to his feet but finding it hard as they felt unstable and finally able to gain some strength and move against the wall as he made to go out to the grounds, to find her and apologize to say how sorry he was.

But when he got there, all he saw was the silver mask lying on the ground, red streaks running through the eyeholes. He picked the mask up before the first drop of rain fell on it followed by another then another and soon it was pouring down on him but all he could think over inside his head was what he had done. "What have I done?"

* * *

Keller kept on running as she didn't care anymore about how her costume would get ruin or that her heels might twist her ankles. She plucked them off and toss them and ran barefoot, crying fresh hot tears down her face.

She didn't even feel the first droplets of rain as she ran out to the woods.

_Seems like just yesterday  
you were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
your arms around me tight  
everything felt so right  
unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong  
_

She felt her foot slip in the mud and fell to the ground, dirt and twigs sticking to her as she scrambled back up, not wiping away the muck but kept going.

She wanted to get as far away as possible. She didn't know why but her heart felt shattered and broken, betrayed and it was hard to find any room to breath in this tight captivity that she had to wear. Her claws extend and she instantly ripped the strap breaking it and felt it hanging loose and less tight than before but still unable to get rid of the choking feeling inside her.

_No I can't breathe, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on  
_

What did she do to deserve this? She couldn't think of many of the things that been forced to lead to this. Her mind was trying to find ways but all it lead was to a blank dead end. Because of what Sirius had gone and did to his friend behind his back.

But Sirius, how could he, to Remus, to Hermione, to her…how could he do this to them?

_Here I am  
once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
can't deny it, can't pretend  
just thought you were the one  
broken up, deep inside  
but you wont get to see the tears I cry  
behind these hazel eyes  
_

She had wanted her and Hermione's secret safe but that had been practical reveal after Remus had come out of the shack and found them and then James and Sirius.

Going to the shack to help rescue her cousin, leaving as Mione instructed her to and then finding James and Sirius waiting and knew she would have to tell them.

She told them just as much as she could about herself and felt an ease wash over her as if a great weight had been lifted off her and when Sirius asking her to go to the Hogsmeade instead of being repelled by being with a hybrid.

It made her feel alive inside but now all she felt was dead and broken.

_I told you everything  
opened up and let you in  
you made me feel alright  
for once in my life  
now all that's left of me  
is what I pretend to be  
sewed together but so broken up inside  
_

Again she thought how could he? "Why? Why for god sake why?" She asked, crying. She felt her head was pounding like a war drum and wanted to be release of it all, wanted to end her pain and misery. But couldn't as she was too much afraid to even do something as cowardly as take her own life.

_No I can't breathe, no I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on  
_

What would mom have said, what would dad have said, if they saw her like this? She knew what Drake would have said.

_**You let your emotion get to you and here you are staring at the barrel of the gun, waiting to get shot at!!**_

She slipped once more, feeling the stocking ripped and fall and didn't get up like last time and lay curled in a ball with her knees to her chest. She hadn't done that in a long time since Drake force her to feel what pain really was and made her understand what it meant if she let herself like this. But she couldn't help but whimper like a sad lost child under the pelting rain that fell on her.

_Here I am  
once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
can't deny it, can't pretend  
just thought you were the one  
broken up, deep inside  
but you wont get to see the tears I cry  
behind these hazel eyes  
_

How could Sirius do this to Remus? Who was next, Hermione, herself? Was he going to blab to anyone else if he didn't learn to keep his mouth shut? Drake's voice came back in her head, resounding and yelling until it seem her skull would break under the pressure of it all.

_**He used you, taunt you, made you think you could be something but he was only playing with you. **_

_No he hadn't he didn't mean to!_

_**He's a player and that's all he will ever be! **_

_But he cared for me, he did, he made me laugh, made me smiled, made me feel…special._

_**He makes girls think they're special and then drops them like last week garbage before going after someone else. Face it Kell, you're last Tuesday special, time to move on!**_

_  
Swallow me then spit me out  
for hated you I blame myself  
seeing you, it kills me now  
though I don't cry on the outside anymore  
anymore  
_

It was true, she had to move on, Sirius had thought to use her and she wasn't going to anymore. Slowly she slipped out of the dress that she seem to have worn far too long, step out naked allowing the pouring rain to wash her body.

The rain, it almost reminded her of teardrops. Large heavy tears were falling from the sky as if angels were crying down on her. She allowed the cool wet droplet touch her, run down her skin and hair like a lover's touch.

There was one more thing to do to make this complete, to have her rejuvenation. She allowed the change, her wings snapping out of her back and flex them before taking flight to the forest, not to think anymore of what had happened as she open her hybrid eyes and howled, her anguished cry reaching to the poor creatures of the forest, not because they feared it but understood the sadness it cried.

_Here I am  
once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
can't deny it, can't pretend  
just thought you were the one  
broken up, deep inside  
but you wont get to see the tears I cry  
behind these hazel eyes_

_Here I am  
once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
can't deny it, can't pretend  
just thought you were the one  
broken up, deep inside  
but you wont get to see the tears I cry  
behind these hazel eyes_


	22. Chapter XXI

Chapter XXI

Hermione was on top of Remus, their bodies hot and slicked with sweat perspiring between them and feeling him thrust up to meet her as his cock slide deeper within, her walls constricting as she was coming to her very peak and waiting for Remus as she wanted to reach it together. Their intertwine bodies came again and felt he couldn't hold it in any longer as he held down her hips pressing firmly on them with his hands as he gave one final thrust and released in her wet depth.

Knowing she was ready and flexed her muscles and tighten her walls around, squeezing and milking him until he was completely spent before lying down on top of him, feeling his chest move up and down with each breath they took as Remus wrapped his arms around her tired and exhausted body and moving his hands up and down her, sending pleasure down her spine from his touch. She could get use to this.

"That was…bloody amazing." Remus whispered as they held each other and she nuzzled under his neck, her hair soft and silky on him, "I definitely love you Mione. I really do, you know that." He kissed the top of her head.

"Yes I do and I love you too Remus." She kissed him on the lips, lingering there for a moment then pulled back and grabbed the blanket, not the old ragged one that had been here before but one that was almost felt like silk but was able to keep them warm in the winter and cool in summer.

They had managed to smuggle some things into the shack to make it more inviting with lively warm and comfort for her and Remus. They with their covert effort and the help of James, Sirius and Keller, had transformed the shack from the decrepit lifestyle it once was, removing the dust, cobwebs and rat droppings and fixing some of the furniture, like the bed, which they rarely used as they usually fell to the floor later on and just had it there for decorative until she thought Remus would get a bad broken back if she hadn't had its' legs lower to the ground for their use.

There were soft cushions and candles about, giving a warm glow and burning incense to rid the murky air and add a touch of a sexual and exotic atmosphere almost like a Arabian's harem and only when the wolf, Moony saw his mate by his side during the nights in which he transform was relaxed and not filled with any mad driven rage to claw and tear at anything or used the serum Keller brought for them to stay in his human form.

Lying on the down coverlet, snuggling in his chest, inhaling his scent and was about to lay down to take a small nap, after having gone through two orgasm tonight and not counting the one they did in the early afternoon before lunch, before they had to go back to the castle for their other classes then later get ready for the Hallow Eve ball.

She could hear the fast pounding of his heartbeat in her head, in fact it seem to feel like it was her own and then a loud anguish scream, making her open her eyes and sit up.

She knew that cry she heard just now wasn't her wild imagination; that sounded like Keller and she was in pain!

Remus noticing Hermione jolting up startle and watched as she pulled back and was slowly getting up to her feet. "Mione, what is it? What's the matter—"

Then he heard it too and recognized that sound anywhere. It was one he was use to hearing from himself when he was crying out in pain, fear, hate, every single emotion let out in one bestial howl.

He looked to Hermione, all weariness gone from her body and in its place awareness as she look around for her discard clothes all over the room. She found her skirt but her corset was missing along with her knickers but weren't very important to her before she found his white undershirt and pulling it on.

"You don't mind if I borrow this do you?" She said quickly as she button it on, missing one or two buttons as Remus was already pulling on his pants and taking the black jacket and pulling it on before he went to find his boots but had no luck finding them.

_Ah screw them!_ Barefoot, he and Hermione rushed down to the tunnel and out of the whomping tree to find Dumbledore standing a few inches from the tree, not taking any notice of their disarrayed and disheveled states. "Professor, we're were just about to find you, you see it's about—"

"Ms. Corvin I know Mr. Lupin. Sirius had already informed me and I have feared for the worst as she may have gone off to the Forbidden Forest alone. I sent him to fetch Hagrid as we might need him in case we run into unexpected creatures." Hermione knew what he meant by, like the acromantula or centaurs and possible other if depending how deep Keller went in the woods. Dumbledore turn his head to see Hagrid coming towards them with a Threstal by his side. "Thank you for coming Hagrid but I don't think we'll be needing him when we'll be going to search for Ms. Corvin."

"I know professor Dumbledore, I was 'ust 'eeding 'hem when 'irius came and told me what 'appen. And when he 'ention 'Eller's name, well 'Rion, is 'ell bonded to her and 'ight be some 'elp sir."

"Very well then, we best get moving before other students might wonder what's going on. Mr. Lupin, go and inform Mr. Black I want you both to wait in my office as I have something to discuss with both you later." And before he could protest, he turn to Hermione, "Ms. Lucian, you'll have to come along as only you are the only person whose mindlink to Ms. Corvin and might know where she's heading."

"Yes sir." And went with Hagrid to the forest as she hope that Keller was in any way in trouble.

Oh Keller what happened to you?

* * *

Remus went off to find Sirius coming and told him what Dumbledore requested and were standing by the grounds stock-still as the headmaster left them and followed after Hagrid and Hermione before they headed back to the castle to the headmaster's office to await their return.

"Wonder what he would want to talk about with us Padfoot?" He said as they made it to the gargoyle, "Bertie Botts!" The gargoyle moved and Sirius seem to stand there, unable to take another step before Remus turn to stare at him.

"Come on Padfoot!" Sirius followed, though gloomy as if he feared for something like going to the galley and being executed for a crime he sole wrongly committed. They entered the room and Remus went to stand by the window, staring out to the forest and wondering how Hermione and the professor and Hagrid were doing in finding Keller.

"Moony." Remus turn to see Sirius standing behind him, sensing something was wrong; he could smell it coming off him. "Yeah what is it?" Sirius looked at him, looking guilty and convicted as he said, "You might want to take a seat because what I'm going to tell you, won't be pretty."

* * *

Keller didn't know where she was going or where she was heading as she was gliding to the forest ground, resting after a well-earned flight.

Her body was now shaking from the cold but she should have been use to it but it was her inside that was making her shiver as she sat on a rock next to a small pond. She become incredible thirsty as she bend down on all fours and went to get some water but pulled back once she saw her face in the water's reflection.

Her face, god, it looked like a monster's. The face was distorted and hideous, her entire skin blacken and having a bat-like snout with large flaring nostrils with her ears flattened against her skull while her hair receded back in her scalp and was looking at the monstrosity before her with empty hate-filled eyes. She never had gone this far in her transformation, only once and that had been five years ago. But the image she saw now burn inside her skull as she closed her eyes from the mirror image and slashing it furiously with her long talons as if to shred it into nonexistence.

_Elder why is this happening to me, why am I to become this creature? _She wept within her hands in the cold darkness before her large bat ears picked up the sound of hooves trampling and turn around and saw something come into the clearing.

* * *

Hermione, not getting any luck with the link went to use her basic instinct as she sniffed around her like a bloodhound to get a good scent of a clear trail of where Keller might have gone in which direction. There wasn't much on the ground, only to find her shoes, the torn stocking and dress on the ground but she saw that Orion was racing ahead of them as he had found the torn dress first, catching her smell on the clothes.

"Look like 'Rion caught the scent!" Hagrid said as he and Dumbledore and Hermione followed after him, she praying they find Keller safe and in one piece.

* * *

Keller saw a group of centaurs surrounding her, some looking at her with curiosity, other with plain disgust written on their faces as they gazed at her horrid form while some back away as she looked to them with her jet-black eyes and snarling, pulling back her blacken lips and revealing her long sharp fangs.

One of them, she supposed the leader, walked forward, staring at her with repulsion and hardness on his face written, "Who or what are you and why are you here?"

Why indeed? She thought cruelly at the question as to why she was even allowed to live and breath another day while assuming a body that was not her real face anymore but a disguise as the one she was standing in was what she truly was in matter of flesh and body.

"I am what I am, this is what my true being is even as I lay bare witness to hide beneath a disguise of which is not my own form anymore." Her voice sounded different, raspier and hollow as she stared defiling the leader with a cold hard look. Another centaur with dark hair step forward, "You will answer Magorian his question or else!"

"Or else what!" She hissed, watching some of the centaurs faltering under her icy gaze and said again to him, "I like to see what you will do if I refuse to speak to your kind." She saw that the dark haired one looked at her with fury while a white-blond hair youth try to calm him, "Please Bane calm yourself, I'm sure this creature did not mean to—"

"That's enough Firenze! She smells like one of them and dare I let that vampire near the herd!" Everyone was muttering louder and looking at her again, horrified while she looked at the one called Bane. "Well if you want to rid me so badly, why don't you bloody do it yourself, or sod off!"

That did it as now Bane looked to her with a cold fury and soon was racing towards her and Keller, baring her fangs and wings as she went straight at him and let the bloody fight ensue.

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Remus had jump up from his seat, knocking it over backward as he stared at Sirius in disbelief after he heard what had happened.

How could he, how could he bloody let Snivellus know to go through the tunnel and then tried to reveal his innermost secret.

"What the bloody fuck were you thinking?! Do you know how dangerous it would have been if James hadn't of come and saved him and I might have- would have, Merlin what were you thinking Padfoot?!"

Sirius watched as his friend who was pacing around the room, ranting and screaming about the consequences that would have happened and Sirius was trying to calm him down. "Remus I'm sorry, I really am."

"YOU'RE SORRY! YOU'RE BLOODY SORRY NOW AFTER WHAT YOU ALMOST HAD ME DO, TO ALMOST GET EXPELLED BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T HANDLE ANYMORE OF SNIVELLUS AND THOUGHT IT WOULD BE FUNNY TO ALLOW HIM TO SEE A REAL LIVE WEREWOLF?! YOU AND YOUR SICK JOKE ALMOST GOT HIM KILLED! DOES THAT MAKE YOU HAPPY WITH WHAT YOU DONE! DOES IT SIRIUS BLACK?" He yelled, his face red and his breathing become ragged as he tried to keep himself from lugging at Sirius and choking him to death.

Once he was calm and his eyes less feral and dangerous than they were did Sirius approached him.

"I'm very sorry Remus, I wasn't thinking at the time, I was just so mad, so jealous you know because Snivellus was hanging out with Keller in the class and no I'm not proud of myself for what I did. It's my fault, all because of me, she's in the forest, and I don't know if I'll be able to forgive myself for what I've done." He said as all he could think of now was Keller, Keller in the forest, crying and scared or hurt because she had been felt hurt and betrayed because of him.

It was his entire fault, his entire goddamn fault.

* * *

Keller fell to the ground, the shit beaten out of her as two-three other centaurs joined the fight, making this a dirty cheat as she fought more than one while one came from behind and hit her in back, her wings directly before she had a chance to block it. She screamed as she felt the shattering of pinions and bones snapping like twigs and fell to the ground and was hit across her face with one or two hooves and lying on her back, adding more pain to her broken body.

"Stop please, be reasonable!" Firenze was yelling to calm his centaur comrades as she felt one of them crush her leg underneath them, knowing it was going to take about two whole bloody days for it to heal. If she got out of here alive that is.

Her body was covered in bruises and cuts, blood pouring her face and her chest rising and wincing as she labouredly breath through her mouth while there was a loud pounding inside her skull now and felt she had gone through worse things but this was hell as two centaur took to holding her down on each side by standing on her arms, pinning them down and almost making the bones splinter to bits as Bane stood over her, gloating down at her as she growled angrily at him and tried to muster some strength to fight again but felt too weak and already her blood was being soaked into the ground, sapping away any last bit of energy she had and could hold on to breath as they had yet to crush her body or mash her brains to bits.

"You should know we don't like your kind anymore than we like humans and this is what we do to those who are like you and the rest of your damn species!" He raised his forelegs, watching with growing horror as she knew where he was planning to hit them right at her chest, crush her ribs and organs, probably have the bones pierce her heart.

She tried to move but was paralyzed and thought now this was over.

**_This is it, I guess, goodbye Mione, goodbye cruel world, I hope to see you in the afterlife if we ever do meet again._ **She closed her eyes and waited for the blow, one that would send her to the underworld where she belonged. She didn't even hear the approaching footsteps or heard the loud commanding powerful voice, casting a spell in their direction.

"_Impedimenta!" _And Bane's body became frozen as two others, a Threstal and an unknown creature with the body of a human but had the look of a demon lunged at the one standing over Keller and throwing them off.

"Hagrid quickly grab Ms. Corvin!" The half giant moved to where the unconscious Keller was lying that had been lying underneath Bane and pulled off his wooly mammoth-like coat and wrapping around her and held her to his chest, looking to the rest of the centaurs and holding her more tightly away from them. Dumbledore appeared as he went to the centaur leader. "Magorian, please listen to me. This is a student of my school, she is a mixed breed of two different kind and is not to be harmed in anyway."

"And why should we believe that?" One of the other centaurs said but Magorian silenced him and looked to the headmaster with curiosity. "Tell us then Dumbledore, if you are so willing to let this creature live as to why we should believe what you might say be true?"

"Because they are not from this time, they are from the future and they can prove it to you." Dumbledore said calmly and watched as the reaction of many of the centaurs' change and looked to the one cradled in Hagrid's arms. "She and her cousin were send here by accident and if any harm is done to them, then disastrous event shall happen."

"Is there any proof then to prove they are from the future?" Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, Ms. Lucian if you please be kind." Looking to Hermione who was snarling at the centaur, her lips pulled back showing off her fangs at him before the professor called out to her.

She got off the centaur and moved away as it scrambled off to join the others as they looked at her in awe and fear as well.

_They should be after what they almost did to Keller; I wouldn't have hold back and tear him to bits and drain his blood right in front of the others in order to protect my cousin._

She tried to think of something that might be in part of the future and remembered the prophecy told of what would happened about the Dark Lord and Harry Potter. She looked to Dumbledore to see if this was all right, knowing he did not know yet of whom it was speaking about not mentioning certain names. Again he nodded and then she spoke in a clear voice for them to hear:

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... _

_Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... _

_And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... _

_And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives"_

When she finished speaking she heard only stun silence before Dumbledore spoke again, "Now I must warn you, that if these two are to be harmed by your herd again, I won't hold back for what I will do to protect them as my students."

"'Either will I!" Hagrid said, clutching Keller's form tighter and Orion hissed, his white eyes blazing and baring his teeth, snarling at the centaurs and digging his hoof in the ground. Hermione couldn't help add her own threat to the promise as she stared at each and every one of them with an exact cold glare with her dark threatening eyes.

The centaurs seem to have taken this into consideration before Magorian spoke to Dumbledore, nodding his head to the agreement, "Very well then, we will keep our distance away from these two and be silent about the prophecy as long as they keep theirs from the herd and never dare near us again."

"Agreed then." Dumbledore said as he, Hermione, Hagrid and Orion left the forest, a strange bunch if anyone ever seen as they headed back to the grounds and to the castle.

But before they did, Dumbledore tried to change her form from the one she was in but found he couldn't even while she was still unconscious. Hermione remembered that she had an idea as it concerns the serum packed away in the shack for their uses to regress the change and lie in their normal form.

"Hang on professor, I'll be back!" And race to the willow, down the tunnel to the shack and came back, carrying a syringe in hand and having Keller's arm out and placing it directly in the vein and pushing in.

She felt Keller wince as she felt the needle pierced her flesh and as Hermione squeeze the serum into her bloodstream then pulled it back out.

They waited for a minute before the skin began to become a less darker pigment until it was almost white as snow, the facial features changing, reversing the large bat-like ears and snout to become smaller and disappearing before Keller's face emerge, covered in blood and ugly bruises. She became slightly conscious and had the chance to opened her one good eye to see her cousin standing by and smiled weakly.

"Hello again Mione…Nice to see you here in the underworld…funny it looks just like the school…Are my parents here waiting for me…" She mutter before she fell unconscious again as Dumbledore conjured a blanket to cover her form and wrapped it tightly around with the still bleeding wounds while the rest heal slowly and possibly painful in her predicament.

"Hagrid, take Ms. Corvin to the hospital wing and have Poppy inform what has happened and tell her I will be there shortly with the Head of her house, Professor McGonagall and Ms. Lucian, you may go with them after if you like and stay the night as I've heard from Madame Poppy she's not keen in being in the hospital wing all the time. But I'd like to have a word with you in my office with Mr. Lupin and Mr. Black."

She nodded as she took one last faint glance to where she saw Hagrid heading to the castle and to the hospital wing.


	23. Chapter XXII

Chapter XXII

Hermione and Dumbledore had just reached his office to find Remus and Sirius sitting in opposite side, not looking to the other. Remus seem peeved rather, shooting daggers over to Sirius while Sirius holding his face in his hands.

What's going on? She wondered why they were both acting like this as Dumbledore told her to have a seat. She sat next to Remus and was about to ask what was wrong but reconsider as Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Now I believe that Mr. Black has something to tell you." He turn to the young man who was fisting his hair, his head still bowed over, "Sirius?"

He sighed and lifted his head and took a deep breath, knowing she was going to be like Remus and Keller and wouldn't blame her either way, and started telling the whole story all over from during his detention with Snape and finished up to where they had confronted one another out in the hall and Keller heard the least tidbits.

Hermione was shocked to the very least as well as angry and disappointed on what Sirius did and still couldn't find it easy to believe that this had happened. But the truth was written in Sirius's eyes as he started to say, "I'm really sorry for what happened, for what I done and I—"

"Sirius the one you should be apologizing to should be Remus and Keller, they need it more as their trust seem to have been frail thinly after what you done…" Hermione said almost sick at as a part of her wonder how this could have happened. She knew Sirius had mention to them that in their Hogwarts years that he had tried to send Snape down the tunnel to the shack where the werewolf Remus was as a practical joke but something seem off. It hadn't been as a joke but more on a personal bases because Snape was getting close to Keller?

And Sirius had gotten jealous, which in turn cause him to send Snape to the tunnel to almost get killed, oh dear Merlin! She saw Dumbledore must have read her thought and had to been the reason why she was here.

When Sirius guessing what her silence was for reaction to his confession, sighed knowing inside three people were already angry with him for what he had done.

James had nearly lost his temper when he told him afterwards and hadn't spoken to him for over five days before he did on terms if he would let Remus know what happened.

He did make that promise, trying to see how the best way to do so and had gotten the same reaction he was expecting, only ten times worse. Dumbledore decided that they would have to get back to their dorms, the boys not saying a word as they left his office.

Hermione tried to speak but Dumbledore held up his hand, silencing her as he had something rather important to discuss. "Ms. Lucian, I know that I have asked you before too many times if you recall anything about how you and your cousin got here but it seems we have a problem. Do you understand what I am trying to say?"

Hermione nodded as she thought how so many things were going supposedly different, the timeline could be changing as she knew it back in hers, only to make things far from better to possible worse.

And the prophecy she had told it in front of Dumbledore and not from the other seer so he would know ahead and maybe just maybe….

"Professor, you remember back in the Forbidden Forest just now, I told the prophecy to you and the centaurs and I was wondering…"

"Wondering if I was willing to help? In what way as you seem that you want me to prevent it somehow, correct?" His eyes were no longer holding that twinkle but instead of deep concern over what she had been trying to get at.

"Ms. Lucian do you recall what you said before_, the dark lord will mark him his equal_, knowing in some way, that if I dare interfere, the prophecy would still happened, no matter how many time one tries to defy its laws or order of the way fate is written for all of us from when we are born to the very end of our life's journey. I truly am sorry to say that I cannot do such but we had something else rather to discuss.

I have some sort of theory; mind you it's a theory still but supposes the killing curse had hit something that was capable of going through time. I notice that both you and your cousin have a pendant that look exactly the same."

Yes she remembered when they were in the Perfect's bathroom; Keller had found a pendant around her neck, which hadn't been there before or notice until that moment as they first traveled back here. She touched hers but realized she had left it upstairs while she was changing into her costume. Was it possible they had magical properties they had been both unaware of?

"I would like to take a look at them and see if they have any magical capabilities on either item but now I think I must go see professor McGonagall and inform what has happen to Ms. Corvin. You may go ahead and spend the night in the wing to…keep her company."

Yes professor." She left the room to head for the hospital wing as she exit the headmaster's office. She was walking down the corridors, being careful not to be sight without getting caught by Filch or Ms. Norris and made it to the double doors and step in.

Madame Promfrey turn and saw her come in and Hermione told her Dumbledore had given permission to spend the night with her cousin.

"Yes I think having _you_ around will lessen her temper just a bit. I clean her up as best I could and just need to put some clothes on to cover her, terrible they are those centaurs are at times, what a barbaric lot!" Hermione recalled finding Keller being beaten within an inch of her life and felt the beast within raging for what had been done and wanting to rip those bastards to shred but she had to keep under control.

She knew what it would be like to not be able to tame it, like Remus have and possible same with Keller as she seen the horrifying state she had been and knew she would have to restrain such dangerous instinct if she didn't want to have any bloodshed.

She saw Keller was lying under the covers, her skin pale like a ghost's and Promfrey made to pull the sheet off while Hermione help sit her up. It was only after she had held Keller up from behind, her hair pulled to the side and gasped at what she saw.

On her back were scars she never imagine, scars that crisscrossed over one another, twisted, scarring deep within the tissues as if done multiply times. And some of the skin looked like it wasn't even flesh anymore, as if it was burn right off or peel then burn again. Such a sight and made her stomach churn. They looked worse than Remus' staring at each one and wonder at how she had gotten them. Surely not from those centaurs, they looked much older than that and appeared to have been done by some tools rather in some way…

Keller must've heard her and though her body still weak but having just enough to turn her head and said in a small voice, her eyes a little glassy, the affect of the drug in her still, "Mione?"

And before Hermione could say anything she heard another who had the same reaction as she did, "OH MY MERLIN?! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Hermione turned to see professor McGonagall in a nightgown and Dumbledore beside her, both of them staring at the gruesome display on Keller's back.

Dumbledore's expression was with concern but McGonagall looked to him with an exasperated glare, "You said she was beaten by the centaurs but never anything about…this!" She in a harsh whisper as she went to join the two girls, "Ms. Corvin what happened are you all right, what had—"

"Leave me alone!" Keller said as she turned away from the professor and Hermione by averting her eyes away from the two. McGonagall try to ask her again but she plainly ignored her and pulled herself away as they tried to reach out to her and she glared at them icily telling them to back off.

Dumbledore went over and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Minerva, let me try to talk to her." McGonagall pulled away as Dumbledore said in a calm voice, like ones use talking to small children, "Ms. Corvin, I know how hard it must be but I would like to know—"

"NO!" This time she looked at him, defiance and anger burning in her eyes as they changed to black startling everyone in the room, "YOU WOULDN'T BLOODY UNDERSTAND WHAT I HAD TO GO THROUGH IN MY LIFE SO DON'T TRY AND GIVE ME A LECTURE ABOUT IT OK, SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! ALL OF YOU!" Her body was shaking in uncontrollable anger and knowing that the change would come to her if they didn't go. Everyone took her outburst in silence and Dumbledore finally sigh, "We'll leave you alone Ms. Corvin, your cousin shall stay with you the night and we'll see you again in the morning to see how you're faring."

He pulled McGonagall and beckon Hermione to follow and stood outside the double doors and placed a silencing spell behind them.

"It seem to my knowledge that Ms. Corvin had suffered a lot, and I am correct to assume that half of what she had gone through since her parents were murdered?" He looked to Hermione, knowing she knew the story of Keller's past and sadly nodded, "Yes both our parents were, but she had gone through it worse as she lost them about five years ago before she found me."

"Murdered? Five years ago?" McGonagall said staring from Hermione to Dumbledore as he didn't take his eyes from Hermione, "Yes but that is not the worse case. I don't believe your cousin ever told you about someone named 'Drake' has she?"

Hermione having not ever heard the mention of this after spending the last few days together, then again she didn't really regard bringing up the past so much, thought to be given too many painful memories she thought. "No sir but why would he have anything to do with—"

"I have heard stories, rumors considering about her, it's a woman by the way, a vampiress more like. She's has lived for hundreds of years, traveling across the globe, learning and mastering techniques that would be considered the most dangerous and lethal attacks known to man.

"Now would you have ever heard of an attack where at the exact direct point of the eight vital parts are, the heart, lungs, throat, spinal column, liver, jugular vein, subclavian artery, kidney and with enough pressure could ensure death in just mere seconds before the person has a chance to defend themselves from their attacker."

"B-but that's impossible, surely no one is capable of such—" Dumbledore shook, "Yes, there are and can kill anyone with just a simple flick of the wrist if one desire to use hand to hand and with Keller's stealth and speed, she could as easily as swatting a fly or performing one of the deadly spells known to our kind." Hermione cringe, knowing what he was saying as McGonagall gasp but looked to the door where Keller was, "But Dumbledore, she's just a child, how can anyone, I mean it, it can't—"

"Drake has taught only those and by few I mean who she finds has the potential and will to gain but first had to take away something in order for them to master her training."

He took a deep breath and it seem to cause the air around them to stiffen slightly, a current of some darkness that left Hermione thinking what he was going to tell them wasn't going to be good.

"She takes away their emotions. Their happiness, sadness, anger, fear, all we hold she strips them, bares them right off as if they were a scrape on the knee and let it heal over repeatedly until a scar is form and no emotions are left within to feel the pain or anything at all, the hurt, the betrayal, any other emotion that would make them think as their weaknesses. They lose the ability to express their true nature until hollowness is form around the shell of that person, leaving them indestructible and invincible to their grounds.

"She uses by any means necessary through torture, physical, mentally, anything until they are void of any to feel. That is why the person will not be forced to hold back when against an opponent, won't hold regret, remorse or even a hint of fear as the person they kills will be no more than just their enemy."

Hermione was shock and look back to where her cousin was behind those doors and thinking back of those scars and how cruel can a person be and why she would do such a thing.

How could she? How could her cousin gone through Hell with a trainer who took something that seem important in life in exchange for power? But was that really it? Had that been what she had been mostly after or it was it something else…?

Had she felt so much pain with the other vampire and maybe half the lycan as she was never accept into one or both society and never will be.

With her parents gone, she had no one to look to for a family and losing the love she once shared with and finding it to be shattered as easily as glass and walking over it, bleeding half the time her emotions to the ground and letting it dry over time until she was able to walk without flinching at the touch of them. It was a wonder she even begun to open up with her and the others, had let out a laugh without it seem hollow to her or a smile that looked ready to crack. A mask she carefully wore and now she knew the truth and wonder who the real Keller was, the one behind the façade and whether she would ever show her true face to her?

Dumbledore told her and Minerva to not say a word to this to anyone and both agree and Hermione was allowed to headed back in where she saw her cousin sleeping to the side, her back turn, covered with a hospital gown.

She kept questioning how could she never seen then as to now. Had she been concealing them this whole time with wandless magic or wearing her clothes over them long enough until Hermione's back was turn and quickly changed. Hermione touch her back softly, being careful not to wake her and feeling the marred lines under the thin clothes and almost heard Keller whimpering in her sleep before she tried to comfort her by crawling in next to her and wrapping her arms around her.

"It's ok, I'm here, and I'm not going to leave you alone Keller. Don't worry, I'm here for you, no matter what." She said them in a calm voice that seem to make Keller relax a bit and then falling asleep herself beside her.

* * *

Hermione heard voices, people arguing and tried to ignore them, hoping they would quiet down and not wake her cousin. She really needed the rest and wished they didn't disturb them but they kept on getting louder and as she heard many, Merlin it was enough to give her a headache!

Finally she decided to see what the fuss was about and opened her eyes only to see she wasn't in the hospital and Keller wasn't by her, just herself.

And she saw that she was in Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.

_It can't be, I'm back. I'm back in my time!_

But how, how was she and Keller wasn't. The arguing was coming from the basement where she saw the Order of the Phoenix gather around. Harry and Ron and Dumbledore and the others consisted of the original members from the past, Shacklebolt, Moody and Remus while the newer ones like Tonks standing beside McGonagall. She saw it was most of the boys doing the arguing over at Dumbledore as he tried to calm them down.

"Calm down, you bloody tell us to calm down when Hermione's gone!" Ron shouted before his mother tried to scold her youngest son but Dumbledore raised his hand for her to be silent. "I know how you must feel Mr. Weasley but I can assure you that Ms. Granger is safe."

"How?" It was Harry who asked, wanting to know how he could take this all in so when after what happened a few days before, "How do you know she's safe. Remus, Tonks, Moody, everyone check all over Diagon Alley and didn't find her, she was gone and that only did we find in a far off alley, a group of Death Eaters were lying on the ground dead, **_Wormtail_** included!" He spat the name as if it were poison in his mouth.

Hermione took what was being said, they had been looking for her, found casualties among the Death Eaters that had cornered her and her cousin in that exact alley but they didn't know she and her cousin had disappear off to a different time. She was glad that the Death Eaters, among them Wormtail had ceased to exist, especially the rat, he deserve it no less. His spell must've countered off them and hit all those there but the question relied on how she and her cousin wind in the past?! That was one mystery not yet solved and unless Dumbledore was willing to give a clue to where she was, then she prayed he do so now before Harry and Ron tear the place apart.

She hoped Dumbledore was going to but was too busy trying to calm Harry and Ron first while everyone was considering the possible odds that she had been unfortunately capture or worse.

Remus was the one who caught her attention right after as he decided to slip out of the room and head back upstairs, following like the silent apparition she was without anyone glancing their way.

He tiptoe quietly pass Mrs. Black's portrait and went to his room where Hermione seeing as she was getting nowhere with the constant bickering and arguing of the two boys from behind.

Honestly, she would rather go and follow Remus than listen to anymore of them; it was giving her a headache. Remus was in Sirius's old bedroom and went to lie on the bed, to try and ease the throbbing pain in his head. He lay down for a minute before getting up and rubbing his temple while pushing away his gray locks that fell into his eyes.

"Maybe some chocolate will help." Hermione couldn't help but rolled her eyes but had to smile somewhat, Remus and his chocolates. She watched as he went to the ancient ebony drawers and started rummaging around through his clothes that he had little of occupying them.

"Now where did I put that bar of Honeyduke chocolate, I know I put it here somewhere, just got to—eh what's this?" He stopped as he pulled his hand after feeling something under that felt out of place and took the clothes out carefully until he was again touching around the bottom. He felt a piece of board move and slide it open then put his other hand in and pulled it out.

Hermione watched as he remove the board and stick his hand once more and brought two small books, a red book with a black rose on the cover and a black book with a red rose on the other. They were both layer in dust but didn't look worn or the pages creased or yellow, he flips through them, one showing clean pages and the other with drawings she recognized to be Keller's work as she saw one or two familiar pictures of herself.

Remus held them in his hands and his eyes furrowed as he look at the two but his attention was mostly to the black book in his left hand, "I seen this one before, I know I have but where I have—"

"Hey Remus!" Tonk's voice called out and then a loud thud as she fell clumsy on the floor by his door, he turn to look in the doorway where Hermione was standing, his eyes widen and saying, "Mione!"

Then Hermione felt herself being sucked in and the world disappeared and everything blacking out for her.

* * *

She woke up back at the hospital, seeing it was now morning and Keller was already up but sitting in bed as she had her arms crossed and giving a glare to the med-witch as she tried to spoon feed her the potion.

**_I'm not taking that stuff and that's final! It's disgusting and taste like you put slime down my throat!_** Hermione heard Keller seeing as she was too busy trying to keep her mouth from being pried before Promfrey cause a spell to which forced her jaw to open against their will and force the medicine down the throat and looking ready to cast another spell to make her swallow it. She watched as Keller turn a slight green then reluctantly swallow the awful concoction and gagged.

"There it wasn't so bad was it? Good, I'll have one of the house-elves bring you and Ms. Lucian some breakfast." Promfrey said and while her back was turn, Keller stuck her tongue out and brought her hand to her tongue, trying to wipe away the filthy taste then turn to see her cousin awake.

"About time you woke up, honestly, you were like dead to the world and thought you went out like a light on me last night and didn't get to see you before Madame Promfrey came in to gave me that 'potion'." She went to wipe her tongue again, using tissues left on the bedstand and then when she finished looked to her once more.

"Um… look I'm sorry that I um, bit the bullet last night or this morning or whatever. I just didn't like anyone asking about my…scars. It's something I don't like to discuss about because I don't exactly want to explain how I got them."

Hermione not daring to say anything to upset her cousin anymore but still couldn't help to pity her through the hardship and endurance she had to deal with.

"Keller," She turn around to look at her, "um, how are you feeling?" Stupid she knew but she shrugged it off as it lighten the mood a bit to ease the tension.

"Just peachy, as if I can sleep on a stiff bed without moving around to cause pain to flare up on my back near the shoulder blades. Damn those centaurs hit hard and pack a sharp punch in the gut, no wonder Dumbledore warned us not to go anywhere near them." She touch her chest and winced as pain shot up before dulling down as the potion did it's magic.

She looked down at her leg, which was wrapped in a cast. "So what's my analyze today Doc? Will I be able to get the heck out of here soon or will I be stuck here for a day like last time?"

"I'm afraid you won't be able to leave for awhile Ms. Corvin." Promfrey coming in as she was holding some parchment with what seem to show ink structure of a skeleton, Keller's no doubt. She held it up to the light, taking in what was being shown on the x-ray.

"Your right wing was badly twisted and your left was angled crooked when they got retract and maybe the reason why you are feeling pain right now when you try to fall asleep but couldn't with your back throbbing like that. Chances are they might be permanently damaged but we need to fix them by doing a operation."

Keller seem to have lost all color in her already white face, turning sickly pale, looking like she was going to be through another torturing episode. Hermione gripped Keller's hand, feeling Keller gripped hers too tightly and felt the bones splinter just a slight bit.

Had one of Drake's tortures been to do something like that to her wings besides making mincemeat with her back. She felt the sight tension give in, knowing that if she wanted to leave this hospital, she would have to get the surgery done and over with. She swallowed and said in a choked voice, "When exactly? Can it be right now?"

"No, we have to wait until your body is healed as well as the leg fixed for me to help do this alone along with Professor Dumbledore as we cannot take any risk of taking you or asking for help from St. Mungo's as they might report you of what you are to the ministry and you know...We'll give it a week. Ms. Lucian will surely bring in your school stuff for the time being and maybe have one or two of your friends visit before the operation?"

Hermione saw Keller looked to her and sigh, "Fine, I guess I'll be stuck here but I only want my cousin, Remus, James and Lily to visit, I don't think I want to explain to Lily why I'm getting one though, she'll be totally confused and be freaked when she finds out." And she had been right about how Lily took the news.

* * *

"What your cousin has to go through surgery in a few days?!" Hermione told her what had happened, well sort of, leaving minor parts and details. Nothing out of original, she said it had to do with a certain dislocation when Keller broke her leg down one of the stair and was lucky not to have broke her neck but that the bones had been dislocated in her shoulder and arm and needed to fix and arrange it back in place.

She had only told only James and Remus the truth with Keller's wings being broken from her attack but hadn't seen Sirius and knowing James will probably relate to him what happen although she warned him not to as Keller wouldn't be happy seeing Sirius again as of yet. She wasn't sure how long it would be before she could convince Keller to forgive Sirius.

They went to the hospital each day, bringing the school assignment send from their teachers, reciting what had to be done as Keller did to pass the time while making some conversation to them.

Later after the first week passed and Dumbledore send word to Professor Valerious to tell Hermione after class in her office that she was to come at midnight because they were going to do the surgery right away.

"Please send my regards to her." Hermione nodded, not at all really surprised by this sudden concern the professor gave for Keller but they knew the real reason as to why.

She was down at the hospital after dinner was finish and everyone heading to bed, she, given permission to stay in the wing and wait until it was midnight as Dumbledore came and shut the door and placed a lock and loud silencing charm then move towards Keller who was lying on her chest as told by Promfrey to do that evening, the back of the nightgown undone and open to reveal her scarred back.

"Are you ready Ms. Corvin?" Keller unsure but nodded as she laid back still and waiting for it to be done and over with.

"_Incarcerous!" _Magical enhanced ropes bind Keller's wrist and ankles as she was to be held down, the back revealing two egg size bumps on her back, above her shoulder blades.

They looked badly swollen, purple with fluid and yellow pus pouring out slowly from them as if they were infected. Hermione tried not to be repulsed by the sight as she remained by Keller's side, knowing it would help to keep her distract from this as she had to be awake the whole time.

Promfrey return with some potions and tools on a silvery tray as Dumbledore point his wand and Keller screaming as she felt as if the very bone in her body were being pulled right out from her joints and struggling to break free from her bonds.

"Poppy, will you hand Ms. Lucian the rod and hurry." The med-witch went to grab a long thick rod resembling a bone and hand it to Hermione who looked at it as Madam Promfrey said, "Here take this and hold it to her mouth and make sure she keeps it there."

Before Hermione could have a chance to ask why, she heard Keller screaming again, almost louder than before and her shriek was becoming unbearable. She wanted to hold her ears but Promfrey told her to quickly put it in.

"She has to be quiet through this and she might accidentally bite her tongue and we might have a problem if she starts losing more blood than she can handle and go into temporarily shock." Nothing else needed to be said as Hermione did what she was told and Keller biting deep on it.

Promfrey as she was rubbing purple bubbling potion over the two bumps as blood erupt and pouring from them faster while Dumbledore continue the incantation to extract the pinions and bones of her wings to come forth but being as they were stubborn and refusing to come out made it more difficult and more painful in Keller's case as she wailed another banshee-like cry through the rod.

Hermione kept and held the bone still in her mouth and watched her bite deeper into it, her eyes and her skin turning darker and her nails elongated and raking the bed, shedding feathers from underneath her body while trying to break free but was also fighting to be in control at the same time. Come on keep it to together, just hang on a little longer!

Crimson tears were pouring on the pillow as the pain became more unbearable and too much to handle and bit down even harder tasting the cold metallic and almost making the rod splinter inside her mouth and swallowing her screams.

**_NO MORE!_** She shrieked while Hermione did her best to soothe her, saying to relax while holding the bone firmly in her jaw to keep from screaming her head off but that didn't keep her from yelling off inside her head through the link. **_In the Elder's name, no more!_**

_**Keller please! Dumbledore and Madame Promfrey are doing their best to help but you got to let them, for Merlin's sake, don't do it just for them, do it for yourself and for me. **_

**_I can't, I can't it's too much! I can't do it! I beg of you make it stop! _**Tears were coursing hotly and her nails were ensnaring inside the springs of the bed while struggling to fight her other instincts to turn and bite those hurting her. Hermione tried once more, grabbing one hand in hers while looking straight into her eyes. She kept her gaze on her the whole moment, saying in a calm soothing tone for her to hear and know she was there.

_**Please Keller, please do this…do this for yourself and for me.**_

Keller, her eyes slowly fading back into their normal hue and for the longest time before coming to her senses while trying to ignore the pain or scream threatening to come out from her mouth as she focus with all her hybrid strength to her wings to release.

Just when she thought she could handle it and her strength slowly depleting her faster she felt her wing snapped out, spraying blood around the room and on Hermione and Dumbledore but he paid no heed as Promfrey then pulled one of the instrument and Hermione went to tried and keep Keller calm while they did the operation, saying all she could to keep her mind off what happen. "You did good, you did real good Kell…"

It was around four in the morning when the operation was near complete. "Be still a while longer, Ms. Corvin, we're almost finished." Dumbledore assured as he had her wings held still for a moment, "Just try and stay with us a little longer …" Promfrey came and rubbed a cloth with water, washing the blood off and felt cool against them and made her at ease before Dumbledore removed the spell on them and on Keller's wrists. Hermione took the chance to rubbed the circulation back into her limbs, wanting to divert Keller from everything to let her relax now that it was over.

Her right wing was twitching every few seconds, her left hanging limp as the med-witch cleaned her up with the potion giving them enough strength to slump her shoulders back and lie on the bed, release the rod and panting heavy and exhausted.

The tears on Keller's pillowcase were red and as Hermione when Keller let go she saw toothmarks on the rod and look to be almost half bitten off while she laid there breathing from her mouth, hoarse from all her screaming.

Dumbledore and Madame Promfrey cleaned the room from any traces of the surgery that occurred and Keller's blood about and on them, allowed Hermione to stay as Keller lay on her chest instead of her back as the next few days were going to take for them to heal and to get back into full function but had to lay off the flying for a while.

Hermione watched Dumbledore leave the room and as Madame Promfrey check how Keller was faring and gave her a sip of the sleeping draught while she smooth the sweaty bangs from her brow before she left the two alone before conjuring a bed by Keller's side. Hermione stayed where she was, holding her hand before Keller relaxes and her eyelids droop sleepily fell into a sleepless sleep before she said to her with a weak smile to her.

_**Thank you for everything, for not giving up on me and the strength I needed. **_And closed her eyes before she could heard what Hermione said before she could feel it through her touch.

"No, it's you I have to thank for when you came for me and I help give back it to you for the same reason that I would always be there, not by blood but as family, Kell. Rest assures that we'll be together like more than family, or cousin.

"We're like sisters Keller, you and I, stronger than any blood and magic combine together. I always be by your side no matter what, my dear sister…" And with that said went to go get some sleep.

Even without knowing that the words she spoke made a deeper bond stronger than any magic witness in the wizard or turn to see the faint outlines of a figure, watching them and smile before disappearing from sight, leaving the two girls to rest, knowing she had indeed found them at long last.


	24. Chapter XXIII

Chapter XXIII

It was sooner than Keller expected as she came out of the hospital wing after spending a duration of two crucial days of resting and doing nothing but the assignments from classes for the remainder of her stay.

"If I spend one more day in here, I'm going to go completely and utterly insane!" She told Hermione before Madame Promfrey came to give her one last check-up and saw that she was doing better and said she was good to go.

"Now, your wings still need time to recuperate and none of your flying for at least another few days and Ms. Lucian will inform me if you do, is that clear?" She said as Keller was changing and getting ready to leave, "Remember no flying understand?"

"Yeah yeah, I got it!" Keller didn't seem to pay attention to what she was being told but her back still ache and knew would take a while, at least maybe a day or two for them to heal. Best to play by ear but there was a positive note to all this.

No more being stuck in bed, having nothing but homework and a liquid blood 'diet' that held no taste and wasn't like the real deal. Hermione thought the med-witch looked more than happy to see Keller go walking through those doors by her cousin's side.

"Man I thought I'd never get out of there, now I know how a cooped up bird feels inside its' cage. It's like having your wings clipped but lucky mine weren't." She touched underneath the soft fabric the small bumps that were a little sore and purple and until in the later afternoon would stop hurting as they went to up the tower to gather their things.

They gave the password to the Fat Lady and she greeted Keller when she saw her, "Nice to see you back among us Ms. Corvin, I do hope you feel much better after what Peeves did. That horrid imp, I swear that Bloody Baron should keep that thing on a short leash if he's going to cause so much trouble for these students. His pranks are getting worse and worse each year..." And swung the portrait open to let them in.

Classes were still in sessions and Hermione had been grant permission to see how Keller was faring after she finished and copied down her assignment. Some of the kids were confuse as to why she got out early but Dumbledore already relate to some of their professors about what sort of happen, leaving out explicit details for the sake of Keller's secret to not leak out into Hogwarts.

Hermione took a seat on the couch and pulling from her bag some 'light' reading to pass the time while Keller went to change then came back and sat on the floor, her legs crossed and eyes closed.

Hermione finished the last paragraph and flipped to the next chapter and felt a awed presence that set her on edge and looked to where Keller was and sensing this coming off her.

She shut her book and still staring at her and trying to see if it was her imagination running and wishing that whatever Keller was doing she'd stop before it's too late.

"Hey Kell, what are you doing?" Keller was still in her trance and without breaking her concentration.

"Mediating, what does it look like?" As if stating the obvious and Hermione knew that what she was feeling was the one she sense maybe more than once which disturbed her greatly.

That night back in September and had seen it with Keller, small but noticeable as James grab her arm and she threw him down and felt the minor tremor of her power she let out.

She might've done worse than try to break James' arm and could've pulled it right out of the socket if she wanted to. But that wasn't like Keller but for their sakes had to make sure she was aware what was going on.

"I know that but do you remember when you try to well attack James and our fight in the room?"

"Yeah what about it?" Keller still not getting what she was trying to imply and Hermione needed her to stop and decided to be blunt instead of dancing around the problem, seeing it wasn't going anywhere.

"I don't know how to say this but you have some aura around you and its happening like before and it's coming from you."

This time it got her full attention and Keller wide awake and turn, her mouth open and close before she spoke, her voice faltering for a second, "W-what did you say? Are you sure?" She stood up shaken by what she said and trying to get over her immediate shock but seem unlikely to happen so quickly.

"I saw you have it coming off while you were mediating." Keller's eyes widen and looked down at her hands, flipping them back and forth as if to inspect them for any unexpected changes and brought them to her face to feel if anything was alter or different but found none.

She looked to Hermione again, "Are you absolutely a 100 certain?"

"Positive. Keller what's wrong? Please tell me what is it? Maybe I can help if you let me know what's the matter?" She tried to grab her hand but Keller quickly stood up and walk towards the fireplace and gazing into the fiery ember, recalling those same words she heard echo in her mind.

"That's what Drake said, that's what she told me. No it can't be happening, not again…"

Before Hermione could question or understand what she meant by, realizing that it might have to do with more her hidden past, the door to the common room swung open and students came in to drop off their books and then head for lunch.

They were surprised to see Keller after being gone for two weeks, one round of rumors to leading another. Wasn't long before the Heads took charge and made threats to give out detention and deduct points if anymore were spread on such ridiculous notions of being kidnapped or running off into the Forbidden forest at night and well the rest so farfetched to even describe.

Most were asking where she been as they immediately gathered around her and she being bombard from different directions with no escape as they blocked her exits.

Her eyes caught Hermione's over everyone and mentally told her, **_I'll tell you about it later._** Hermione would keep her to her word but now she would have to deal with their questioning.

"I was on the stairs when someone, I'm betting Peeves set a trap for me to get caught by Flinch and I tripped. I was unfortunate to dislocate my shoulder and other bones in my body and had to undergo for a surgical operation and have been stuck in the hospital…" Keller tried to put the bits and pieces as best could thanks to Hermione who told her what she had originally told Lily beforehand.

It was around lunch as they went down to the Great Hall and sat down to eat with everyone. Remus by his girlfriend's side and giving her a quick peck and welcoming Keller back and remembered the good news, knowing it might lift her spirits.

"Hey Kell, you won't believe what Professor Valerious got plan for us in DADA." Keller look up from her stew, curious, as she hadn't heard any news from her cousin or the others.

Apparently they had been keeping something from her, even as she tried to read Hermione's thought who turn to Remus seeing he was given permission to. "Dumbledore has given her permission to have the Dueling club."

This instantly perked Keller and grasping her attention, "Are you seri-I mean absolutely sure?" Remus nodded, "Yes! Oh right, now I'm feeling in a much better thanks Moony, you're the best." She went to go embrace the werewolf, not noticing the faint blush on his cheeks and pulled back, "Anytime you need a favor from me let me know."

She couldn't wait to know when the Dueling club would be so she could get ready for a chance to jinx someone's ass, "So when is it exactly?"

"Oh, Professor Valerious told us that by this week we be having practice rounds and supposedly the first one is today."

"WHAT, and you're telling me this now? I haven't had time to practice and I had no chance to brush up on my jinxes or counterattacks!" She said as she thought that being in the hospital must've really taken a toll and didn't feel at her full potential with lack of practice.

Hopefully she was going to go out and in the forest and couldn't wait to enjoy the thrill of hunt with Hermione but there was also Remus to consider. He wanted to come along during one of the full moons as he was Hermione's mate and he would most likely feel more comfortable and possibly in control with her around.

It would be cool, the three of them hanging together, running off into the night. Yeah two hybrids, a werewolf and maybe a stag and dog…speaking of dogs, she didn't hear his bark-like laughter which seem odd for him since he was always the loudest during this time.

That was strange but was really of no concern as she finish her lunch before someone tap her on the shoulder and turn to see a young man standing behind. What does he want? She wondered as she saw him smile then began talking to her.

* * *

Sirius was the only one who was silent throughout the meal and didn't dare say anything unless he wanted to grab Keller's attention, which he thought not to in case she might have a few other things to say to him. 

He was still recalling the look in her eyes, her anger and hatred shining from those black orbs and the words coming out of her mouth.

_I hate you Sirius Black! I hate you with all my heart! I never want to hear or speak to you ever again!_

He heard them many times over the weeks in his dreams but they were different. She'd yell them out and feel them cut into his flesh like sharp knives, digging deeper and deeper as she repeated them over to him.

He would be lying on the ground, his blood making a puddle with the many cuts on him while he's calling out but she had already disappeared from his sight, leaving him to bleed on the floor.

He would wake up drench in sweat and trying to fight the twinge of pain inside his chest as he lay back down on the bed, resisting the urge to close his eyes and fall back to sleep.

When James told him of what happened, he felt even much worse, blaming it was his fault for her condition and did little except spend most of his time worrying over Keller.

He had even taken the liberty of using James' cloak to see how she was doing, being quiet as he saw her telling Hermione how scared she was of the operation that was to happen when the med-witch left them alone.

And during Defense Against the Dark class, the class had seen the phoenix, Fawkes came with a parchment attach to his leg, which he flew straight to Professor Valerious' desk. He knew couldn't be good as a sense of dread hung heavily in his stomach and made it churn uneasily.

Valerious stopped her lecture and went and removed the note from his leg and read it before she placed the note inside her pocket and send Fawkes away and continue the lecture, finishing up rather quickly while everyone wonder what the note said.

James, Remus and Lily seem to have an idea and later Sirius himself as he saw the professor asked Hermione for a moment upstairs in her office.

On the night of the operation, he had a dream where Keller was strapped down on a operating table with men that didn't look at all like doctors but wearing black and leering at her lying naked writhing like a squirming specimen for them.

She scream and continue to struggle as they did something by opening her legs and then pointing inside her and…

Merlin that was the worse one and it almost seem too real. Sirius shuddered and his gaze move towards Keller to where she was talking excitingly about the duel and just as she finished speaking with Hermione, a boy from the Ravenclaw table came over and asked to talk to her. His grip on the fork tightens and knew what he was probably here for.

Ever since the Halloween ball and everyone had known who she was, the Sparkling Diamond and boys from other houses, well with the exception from Slytherin, were wanting to ask her out and one had gotten to her first.

_Merlin, she just came out of the hospital wing and already one has the gut to go and ask her out._

He remembered back at the ball, after she dance with her partner and rejected them politely which made him breath easier but that didn't stop them from coming. But Sirius's eyes watching them as the guy flirts with her and she smile, saying she think about it and talk to him later.

He didn't seem to notice him digging his knife into his lamb chop and scrapping the porcelain and taking the chop and gnawing at it like an angry dog and wanting to rip it to shreds.

He shot daggers at the guy's back as he made his way to the Ravenclaw table, wanting to send a jinx or two his way but that Keller would figure it was him and knew wouldn't help fix the bridge on their relationship.

James was the one who had watched what he was doing and stopped him by cuffing him on the back of his head and while Sirius was rubbing it, turn to ask why he did that as James grabbed his collar and dragged him out of the room.

"What's the bloody matter with you?" James took his best friend outside to have a private chat with him as he let go of his robes and Sirius tried to fix his clothes, trying to ignore what he was asking but to no luck, "The past few day you've been acting totally different and not yourself!"

James continue, counting off on his finger the list of things he notice, "You're a lot quieter, you barely up to anything, not even for pranks that I think is not right for you, you sit in the room all day doing absolutely not one thing except stare at the bloody ceiling and breathing and you're screwing badly at Quidditch practice.

"Merlin, you haven't even laughed in day as I told you my funniest stories? What's wrong with you? What happened to the Padfoot who loved to joke and flirt with all the pretty girls with legs? What happened to the Sirius who became my brother, who wouldn't hide anything from me and now doesn't let me know what's the matter with him? Out with it now before I decide to wring it out of you!"

Sirius turn to stare, knowing that everything he said hit accurately close to the point of his misery and decide to confront it with him. "Tell me Prongs, what would happen if Lily had told you in your face that she hated you and never wish to speak to you again?"

"Probably keep going at it until she gives in to my undying love and affection."

Sirius didn't say anything and not in the mood for jokes as he gruffly stated, "That's not what I meant and you know it. I mean what if she came to you with a look of such coldness, one you would never expect to see and have her say right in your face she hated you and never wanted to speak with you again!"

James saw how serious he was and knew that it was better to be open and truthful than to outright lie to him, knowing it might depress him more but Sirius had asked and be honest about it if that were to happen to him and knew would hurt with what he would tell him.

He took a deep breath and losing all humor as he spoke in a solemn tone that sound a little off coming from him, "To be perfectly frank with you, I think my heart would feel as if it was broken and shatter into a million pieces and I'd try everything in my power to ask her to forgive me and then to try and start over, hoping with time and patience we can gain it back again."

Sirius sigh and ran a hand to push his hair from his eyes and notice the dark circles underneath them and how tired he look. "I suppose but what if it doesn't James, what if she doesn't want to start over and I made the biggest mistake of my life."

"Then you best move on then. There are plenty of other fishes in the sea you know. It's for the best and I'm sure you'll get over it…" James said as he went back to the Great Hall to join the others and Sirius took a seat on a bench and putting his face in his hands.

_Yeah but there would only be one girl like her in a million and I have completely screwed it up._

* * *

Defense Against the Dark Arts was abuzz with excitement and couldn't wait for what they were going to be doing today. Professor Valerious arrived with professor Flitwick as he had once been a Dueling Champion. 

"Now class since we are going to have a chance for everyone and this room is too small for all of us, Dumbledore has given us the usage of the Great Hall. Now, Flitwick and I have made a list of who they will be dueling against.

"Perhaps then we try and have by January with partners and a champion duel with us, your professor, if everyone feels they like to take the challenge." Many were suddenly interested in the idea and soon the whole class was in the Great Hall as Flitwick cleared his voice and started calling out their names down the list.

**Sirius Black: Rodolphus Lestrange**

**Keller Corvin: Bellatrix Black**

**Lily Evans: Evan Rosier**

**Sonja Lucian: Narcissa Black**

**Remus Lupin: Lucius Malfoy**

**Peter Pettigrew: Severus Snape**

**James Potter: Rabastan Lestrange**

When he finished, Professor Valerious assign them to a medium size stage where each was set with a barrier to not have any wayward spells hit outside the circle and they could walk around and watch on how they duel.

Keller reach the stage she was assigned and looked over to where her opponent was and saw Bellatrix glaring coldly at her from the other side. Keller could still see faint marks on her forehead standing out and couldn't help but smiled at her. Her cousin hadn't been the only one to come up with a good jinx to pimpled up on ones own face, especially on the forehead with neon lights to make them stand out.

"Well well look who decided to come back from the dead, seems like you like to disappear a lot these days?"

"True but it only has to do with the fact that maybe I don't enjoy seeing your face half the time. And oh by the way, how's your sister's teeth, last time I checked she had them nearly hanging to the floor, scrapping the dirt and grime and seem to do a great job as I can now see my face. Give her my regards."

"You watch what you say otherwise that so called mouth of your is going to be bloody ripped off."

Keller rolled her eyes, scoffing at her threat, "Is that the best you got? Empty threats if that's so then let's get this done and over with Be-a-Bitch!" She saw the blood rush to Bellatrix's face and almost showing the words on her forehead.

Professor Valerious went to the center and said, "Everyone, bow to your opponent, wands at the ready, at the count of three begin, one, two, three!"

"_Expelliarmus_!" Bellatrix shot while Keller said, "_Protego_!" The shield instantly rebound the attack to her opponent while Bellatrix dodge it and shot another in Keller's direction, "_Incendio_!"

This seem to go on the whole class session, Lily had cause Rictusempra on Rosier while he hit her with a jelly-leg jinx. Sirius hit Rodolphus to cause him to have boils all over his face while Sirius had been hit with a stunner.

Hermione was able to cast Oppugno and send a flock of canaries against Narcissa and Remus was hit with Tarantallegra spell causing him to do a crazy dance.

Petter wasn't holding up too well with Snape and let just put he was having the worst luck out of everyone.

It wasn't long before things were starting to get out of hand that the professors had decided to put a stop to them.

"_Finite Incantatem_!" Everyone's jinxes were put to an end, everyone but two people were still going at it.

Keller dodged another of Bellatrix's attack. She thought that this bitch was all hot air and no game but she was wrong. She had almost got her with that last spell if she hadn't moved.

**_Better think of something Keller! Stay on your feet and find your opponent's weak point._** Drake's imperious voice rung out as she tried to think what advantages she had against her as she seem to have every intention of obliterateher.

She was good at magic but she exceed martial arts she was used to hand-to-hand and excellent at weapons and stealth. It hit her suddenly as an idea came to her.

That's it! She had now figure out the perfect plan and hope could be able to work it out if she could without breaking her concentration.

Quickly saying one of the spells out loud and the other in her head and dodge another of Bellatrix's attack while her hand to the floor and performed all three spells at once.

"_Accio fan_!" A fan appeared and caught it and held in her hand and opens it and held it out.

Bellatrix looked at it, skeptically as if that was the best she could do, "What are you planning to do with that? Fan me to death!" She laughed as Keller hid a smirk behind her fan then threw it straight at her.

Bellatrix saw it coming and said, "_Incendio_!' Ahh, too bad, looks like its'—" But the smoke cleared she saw the fan still coming, only the skeleton frame as the rest had been burn away to reveal razor sharp blades, shining pointed and deadly as it came straight at her, not losing momentum with how strong Keller threw it accurately, despite Bellatrix spell. It was nothing against her pure strength as she had made certain to give it fully even as it might lose some speed but kept going.

Bellatrix moved, only to feel one scratched her cheek and falling to the ground to bump into—Keller grinning and holding her wand pointed at her.

Shocked to see that she was standing there where she had not been a second ago, tried to back up before feeling something protrude behind her back.

She turned her head and saw Keller standing there with the same trademark grin and glint in her eye. She looked back and forth seeing the other Keller still there in her original spot.

"Boo." And watched as Bellatrix bump into the third and final Keller. Everyone who had finished their matches were now staring as they saw not one but three Kellers surrounding Bellatrix.

"Looks like we win!" The three Kellers said and scaring the complete shit out of Bellatrix as she back out of them slowly and giving one final threat to the trio, "You haven't seen the last of me! I'll get you for this!"

"Oh no you haven't…" One of the Kellers said as she approached her with determined strides to Bellatrix.

"And we have not seen the last of you…" The second one said as she join her side. "This is only the beginning." The third on the other side of her and then at the same time said, "Be-A-Bitch!" Bellatrix scramble back to her group of Slytherin who were muttering darkly as class was over and they left in a huff. Half the class stayed along with the two professors as the Kellers all high-five one another.

"Wait, which one of you is the real one?" Lily asked as she looked to each of them, they were identical and surely was impossible for there to be three of the same person but here was the Kellers look to the others and said, "Well why don't you try and figure which one of us is the real one and which are the fakes?"

Hermione took to looking at each of them and said, "I know one of you is fake because I can see which one holds the wand in her hand," She pointed to the one with her wand in her left while the others held theirs in their right.

"Good call!" The one holding her wand in the wrong hand said as she tapped herself over the head and slowly her body began to change to a silvery color and dissolve and turn into the silver needles they had once form the skeleton of the fan once more.

The fan went into one of the Keller's hand and held it before her. "Now there's only two of us, can you guess which is the real and which is the fake?" The class all pondered this and Remus seem to have figured it out as he had been looking them both up and down and saw to where their feet were.

"You don't have any shadows." Everyone heard what he said and looked to see he was right and one of them had to be a shadow.

Sirius was staring at them and noticed that the right had a look of mischief and amusement while the other carried closeness and secrecy behind her gaze no matter how hard she tried to hide it.

That had to be the real Keller.

It wasn't long before the teacher said whom she was without pointing out as she saw the same thing as Sirius and then the second Keller, slowly evaporated and sinking to the floor and was once again her shadow.

"Marvelous, simply ingenious, I say I have never seen such a complex multitude of spells used for a duel or for the outside wizarding world. And you created a copy of yourself using your shadow, I'm amazed to say that you come up with such an interesting spell."

Flitwick praised her as well did the students after Keller came down from her stage, her legs a bit shaken but didn't show it as she joined her friend and felt them congratulating her.

It was a good thing classes were finished for the rest of the day; she didn't think she could handle another lesson without having to collapse from the energy she used just after getting out of the hospital.

She and everyone exit the Great Hall and head back to the dorms. While they were on the stairs, she was feeling slightly dizzy as they were going up and held onto the railing as it switch and moving to the next set.

Maybe I shouldn't have used so many at the same time and I hadn't gotten my full strength back. I feel that if I don't lie down soon, I will, I will…

Before she knew it, she felt the room start spinning and the sensation of falling taking over.

"KELLER!" She heard someone but didn't know who said it and felt someone grab her before she could hit the ground. But she was out like a light as she felt unconscious and unaware what was going on.

_

* * *

Oh my head, what happened? What's going on?_

She opened her eyes, seeing everything blurry and then became clear and focus. She saw she was in some room that she was unfamiliar with. And with unfamiliar faces, well one was familiar among them and that was Dumbledore and was that James standing next to him?

No she knew something was different with him, his eyes were green and he didn't have any lightning scar under his messy bangs. She saw that the other people had crowded around Dumbledore, wondering what he was trying to do, looking at something in his hands.

It was a black book, her book!

"Hey what are you guys doing?!" She went to snatch it from Dumbledore's hands but she seem to pass right through it as if she were a ghost.

_What the!_ She tried waving her hand in front of his face, no response, she tried it with the James' clone by giving him and the red hair boy wet willies in their ears, nothing, nada, zilch.

_What was going on here?_ She watched Dumbledore put the book down and said, "_Vitam et sanguinem? _Does anyone know what that means?" Some people shook their heads while others looked on confused, not knowing what those words meant.

He turned to a man who was standing next to him with sandy hair with gray strands and scars scratching up his face. He looked familiar and before she had time to figure out who he was, Dumbledore asked, "Well Remus? You know what those words mean?"

_Remus, oh by the elders, Mione's mate, Moony!_ He was much older but still seem to hold some of that old Marauder in him but there was a hint of sadness that had gaunt his features and saw a few silvery strands in his sandy hair and the dark underlines on his face.

Remus nodded slowly, "It means lifeblood. I remembered because Sirius had asked me to depict it and knew that book seem so familiar when I found it in his drawers."

_WHAT SIRIUS HAS MY JOURNALS, WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON HIM?!_ She looked around the room, trying to find Sirius's face but no such luck and the James's clone had a look of melancholy on his face as if saying his name brought remorse in which she didn't understand why.

Her anger turned to one of confusion as some of the other had that same look on their faces.

What happened to Sirius then, surely, surely he wasn't, he couldn't be…

But her eyes were drawn to Dumbledore as he pulled back the sleeve of his robe and made a small incision on his wrist with a pare knife, a thin line bleeding blood from his veins. He pour it over the blank page and everyone watch as if memorized as the scene within slowly start to reveal what she had wish she never remember or shown to anyone else.

It looked to have taken longer before the book snapped itself shut on its own and the James's look-alike spoke, his face a bit pale after what he experience. "That-that girl, she had been through a lot hadn't she and…"

"Yes Harry I know, Ms. Corvin is someone I had once had the pleasure of meeting along with her cousin who had came to the school unexpected in the seventh year."

"Cousin? She didn't make any mention in there?" The red hair boy spoke pointing to her book, "All she put was about that teacher, the training, the bloody torture is more the word I should say and a load of other stuff but never about a cousin or her family even."

"Yes that's very much true but I can assure you that what I will tell you will probably make this a little bit harder for you to accept for you see Ms. Corvin and her cousin were from this time and somehow she had ended up in the time of Remus, Sirius and your father, Mr. Potter."

"WHAT?!" Everyone baffled except for Remus who he must've known or had been told before as everyone was questioning as to how it was possible.

"I have as no more of an idea as to this day as Ms. Corvin and her cousin, Ms. Lucian by the way had told me that they had come because Ms. Lucian had been hit by a killing spell by a Death Eater and she and Ms. Corvin time travel to that time."

"Wait, you mean a Death Eater used a Killing spell but didn't actually kill her or her cousin but send them back in time instead? Wonkers that something I don't think I can understand this sir." Tonks was the one who feeling as she had heard that name, Keller's and an unfamiliar face start creeping in from the back of her mind, a girl with long black hair and hazel eyes, blurry but getting something.

Had they met before and then Moody who recalled her at the alley and no wonder she had seem so damn familiar, "She had been with Ms. Granger at the time I saw her and when the Death Eaters had attacked Diagon Alley but we went to find Ms. Granger she was gone along with the other girl, not certain if she had ran during the fight or had disappeared until now."

"Wait but didn't Dumbledore said Ms. Lucian was her cousin and that they disappeared when the Death Eater's attack. But Hermione was and that girl had been with her, then that would mean…" Harry turn to Dumbledore and Remus as they both looked at him. "Ms. Granger wasn't what she had thought to be either Harry and had only learned from this summer of who were her real parents and what she really was."

"What she really was? What do you bloody mean by that? You're not making sense sir." The red hair boy said and Dumbledore looked to the two boys, knowing it was complicated for them to understand but better than to keep them in the dark about the situation.

"It means that she and her cousin, Ms. Corvin were the only first two of their kind, a half-vampire and half-werewolf, a hybrid of two different species."

The room seems to become quiet and she thought that if a pin were to drop she would hear it echoing off the walls. But then saw the room and everyone in it disappearing and turning dark as she felt something pulling her away and slipping back into her own.

* * *

Keller felt something cool and moist touch her forehead and opened her eyes to see she was staring at the ceiling of her four posters with Lily and Hermione standing over her and Lily wringing a hand cloth that she dipped into a basin by the bed stand. 

Well at least she wasn't at the hospital that would have been bad enough just as she got out today. She asked what happened as she lay on her pillow looking at both of them.

Hermione was the one to answer, "Well apparently you fainted and we had to carry you up to the room, knowing you would have dare threaten us if we had taken you to the hospital wing."

Ahe didn't dare make mention that it had been Sirius who had caught her and knowing if she knew that would spell trouble for him and took from there.

"You were asleep for half an hour and dinner is coming soon but I would think it be best if you stay here and we'll have one of the elves bring supper up." Keller tried to sit up but Lily saying it was unwise as she told her to lie back down. Keller ignored her as she steadied herself in a sitting position then moved her legs to the side and stood.

"I'm fine really Lily, I'm ok, just need to use the bathroom." Her legs wobbly unwarily and tries to keep from collapsing as she asked, "Sonja, will you come in case I faint in the stall then?" Hermione nodded. "Thank you then." And the two went to the bathroom together, Keller turning on the shower watching as the water was going and then went to the door, locking and placing a silence charm even while the water ran.

"Keller what are you doing?" Hermione questioned as Keller straighten herself, her legs not shaking anymore, "I needed to talk to you here in private."

"Well why not used the mind-link like last time?" Keller shook her head, "I may be all right but my mind isn't feeling up to strength as it was before and it something important I had to discuss with you without Lily hearing us."

Keller took a deep breath and said, "I had a dream where I saw Dumbledore and this kid, he looks like James but isn't, his name's Harry, and a lot of other people and they were looking into my journal…" She explain what Dumbledore had told those people and Hermione knew that Remus had given Dumbledore to see if there was any clue as to who she was before he told them who they really were.

"And I woke up. Oh, when I get my hands on Sirius Black, I'm gonna…Hermione what's wrong?" Hermione looked down at the floor and Keller stopped to stare, "Come on you can tell me, what is it?"

"Keller, there's a reason why you didn't see Sirius in our time. You see…" She took a deep breath knowing it was painful to reminisce the event that happened by then, "About two years ago, we went to this place called the department of mystery, thinking Sirius was in danger but had been a trap…"

Keller listened as she told her about the battle at the Ministry of Magic and how they had been all lucky to survive with only a few jinxes and injuries that weren't too severe. She never saw what had happened to Sirius but Harry had told her and now she was telling it to Keller.

"Sirius was dueling against his cousin Bellatrix, you know the girl who you called 'Be-A-Bitch' well she will be and is in mine and Harry's book now. Sirius was taunting Bellatrix, right behind a veil and Bellatrix shot him, pushing him right through it. Sirius never came back from that veil. He's dead."

Keller seems to lose color on her face that was blanched of emotion but it was her eyes that had changed when Hermione had spoken those dreaded words. Her eyes were wide with shock as she finished her tale and left the bathroom and leaving Keller standing there, rooted to her spot.

_It can't be true, it can't be!_ She argued inside her mind as she still couldn't believe it. With what Hermione told her and remembering the dream of nightmare wedding, the bridesmaid Bellatrix shooting Sirius and he falling behind an arch with a veil and never coming back through it.

The world seem to have spin, revolted around and then stop as she became sick in the stomach and couldn't stand up any longer as she fell to the ground and move by the toilet and felt herself gagging and retching nothing out as the words continue to come back to her over and over like a record.

_Sirius…dead?_


	25. Chapter XXIV

**Blue Kitsune: **Well here's my next update for this story and everyone will be in for a surprise when they see or read what's in store for Sirius and Keller. Read and review. Lemon warning!

* * *

Chapter XXIV

Autumn past by so quickly, the dueling club was a mind-blowing smash and Keller seem to have put a distant between herself and the boys, Sirius mostly for a time just like back in September.

It wasn't because she was busying making another serum as Remus and Hermione were handling it fine at the shack while Keller spends it alone outside or in the room of requirement, not wanting to crowd in their 'nightly shacking' together, just ponder under the stars and tried to think it through after what Hermione told her before.

Winter was settling itself and the castle was decorated with frills and Christmas trees and all sorts of holiday decoration. Lily had invited the girls to spend the break at her home with the Evans.

"Mom and dad would love you guys to come! I send them an owl and they said it would be all right with them if you both came, since well, I'm sure you two don't want to spend it here alone. It will be nice to have some friends over for a change, please…" She said doing everything in her power, from puppy eyes to Merlin or Elder knows until finally they finally agreed. Not like they would refuse anyways.

"Great!" And went to go post an owl to her folks, saying she had invited two friends for Christmas and New Years. Hermione and Keller were packing their things in their trunks to get ready before heading down to the station.

Keller stop when she found herslf holding a moving photo, she didn't know who took it but had to guess one of the marauders or someone wanting to take a picture of her ass, of her and Sirius, dancing at the Halloween ball, her silver dress, sparkling and swishing as he dance and dipped her one time like a perfect gentleman.

A perfect gentleman who was a fiend in disguise and she had fell for it foolishly handed. What had Shakespeare once wrote for Juliet when she had learn about what her husband-lover, Romeo did as he killed her cousin Tybalt?

_Just opposite to what thou justly seem'st! A damned saint…an honourable villain!_ And a load of other stuff and saw that Juliet had seem to find herself dissing him and her cousin would've killed him if he hadn't.

Juliet was able to forgive him and she wondered if she should forgive Sirius herself but after the whole thing she couldn't find it in her heart to talk to him when she learned the truth.

He had been the one who almost got Snape killed and brought Remus out to the forest where she and Hermione were that night.

But if Remus hadn't of come out, then he and Hermione wouldn't have gotten together, they would have never known their secret. Was it a good or bad thing that he did then?

She looked over at her cousin, watching as she was hummed to herself, her pendant dangling out while she stuff her clothes in and gather the rest of her belongings to pack in the trunk.

Keller's pendant was still around her neck and she tuck it under her blouse and pick up the last remaining article of clothing and stuffed it in her trunk, finished packing. They took their wands and did a quick search; nothing of theirs was missing and carried them downstairs where the rest of the people were getting ready to head to the entrance for the station.

* * *

Sirius looked over at Keller who was coming down with them but she didn't bat an eye to him. His heart felt broken when he saw that she hadn't come to forgiven him for what had been said.

It had been his fault, his stupid jealousy that cost him the one girl he fell for. It had taken a while with Remus until eventually the werewolf said, 'what's done is done' and had been on fine speaking terms until they were eventually friends once more, almost forgetting the scenario had happened. But not Keller, she didn't forget it or tend to.

He wanted to hear Keller speak to him again, to yell or say something that would make her look in his direction. What he would give the world to have her forgive him.

They headed to the carriages, the girls taking one while the boys took the other as they made it to the Hogwarts express and took empty compartments across from them.

They talked for a bit, seeing how Christmas was going to be celebrated at the Potters and Remus, Lily, Hermione and Keller were invited and going to come over. Sirius perked a little at the mention of Keller coming but that wasn't enough to lift his spirits.

As the ride took almost half an hour while he slept in and out and looking to Remus and James, he thought how he could have possible avoided all of this, if Snape had kept his mouth shut and his anger hadn't lost it.

He picked up a book Remus lend him and saw the title Romeo and Juliet, knowing the story after reading it twice in three days, knowing the plot and story by memory and recalling the quote Keller had said.

He sighed looking at the book in his hand. At least they died together in the end. Feeling less in the mood, he decided to just sleep for the remainder of the ride.

Remus woke him as they were at the station and got off, taking their trunks with them and meeting their parents.

Sirius watched with envy as James and Remus kissed their girlfriends goodbye as they headed over to the Evans family where Mr. And Mrs. Evans were waiting for their daughter and she introduced them to her friends.

Keller almost looked back and for a moment hope she would look directly at him but didn't as she and her cousin walked straight to them. Sirius thought his Christmas vacation was going to be the worst ever.

* * *

It was the probably almost the worst vacation Keller ever had as she and Hermione with Lily and the Evans arrived at their house in a small neighborhood. The Evans asked them about themselves and how they were faring in school, being transferred students and all and what their old one was like. Mrs. Evans was always calling them 'Sonya' or 'Kelly', which she tried to explain many time that her name wasn't 'Kelly', that it was 'Keller' rhyming with 'Killer'.

"But that name doesn't seem to suited you dear. You don't seem like the kind of girl…" She said and Keller had to keep from retorting, 'Wanna bet?' and tried to get through their conversation before Lily took them to her room upstairs. A dirty blonde haired girl with a horse-like face and a neck that seems long and scrawny on her stared at them appalled and not too happy.

Hmm, horse-like face, neck that's too long and thin and looks at us like we something not from this world, yep this had to be the one person that Harry would have to grow up with, his future aunt Petunia, the magic-hating muggle. Hermione was confirmed this as the girl pulled back her lips and clenched her teeth as if ready to spew something at them.

"Are these your friends from that **_school_**?" She said, disgust plainly written on her face. Lily paid her no attention as she introduced them to her sister, Petunia.

"I don't want anything to do with your freakish friends from your crackpot school, especially like you, you FREAK!" She said in Lily's face and stormed right past them, pushing Hermione and Keller aside.

Keller peeve off as it is for her to hear this no good bitch dare call her own sibling that word, that insult. She didn't follow with Lily and Hermione before she went to find that no good brat. It was time for a little tongue-lashing at this girl. She grabbed her wrist and turn her around.

"HEY!" She tried to struggle out of her grip but she pulled her close to whisper angrily in her ear for only her to hear while she kept her in a vise grip.

"How dare you call your own sister that, have you even looked at yourself in the mirror, you're no prize yourself you horse-face slut. And if I ever hear you say that to Lily or anyone we know I'll tell your parents what you have been doing during after school when they think you're studying when you're really with that Mitchell kid and hoarding weed under your bedroom floor! Do you get what I'm saying or does it get through those annoying large ears you have?"

Petunia's eyes narrow and before had a chance to say something rude or stupid, looked into Keller's and saw the hazel turn jet-black glaring at her and pulling back her lips and revealing her sharp fangs.

"Perhaps I shall say it in a way you muggle can understand with that simple one-minded way of yours: Say one more word, one more about your sister ever again and it will be the last thing you'll ever say. And I always, always keep my promises. Now do we get it? Nod your head if we do get the bigger picture?"

She nodded quickly and Keller let go and she moved away, nearly toppling backwards and ran down the stairs as if the hounds of hell were after her. Keller smiled watching as she stumbled on the last step before looking up at her and then racing for somewhere other than where she was. She then changed her form again to normal and followed after the others who were waiting by the door.

"Sorry had a little chat with your sister and I don't think she'll be bothering us for a while." Lily looked at her, wondering what she just said but then forgot it as they went to her room.

"This is my room, my dad fixed a guest room for both of you but I thought you might like to spend some time here away from my sister..." The room was painted in a red-violet color with posters of rock bands that was in or whatever seem artistic and cool were about along with a few stuff animals. Hermione noticed there was a stag sitting on her bed holding a heart with the words 'I love you'.

"That was given to me by James last year, I told him that I threw it out but I thought how cute and adorable it was and well…" Lily blushed and Hermione could really tell she really had liked James a lot even to go past that grudge she had. They sat on the floor and talked for a bit. Keller made a comment of Petunia, which seem to catch both of their attention.

"You know I'm surprise to see you two are even relate with the way she acted."

**_And she called her a freak, that's almost as bad as being called a mudblood by those stupid Slutherin. She would fit right in I bet if she wasn't a muggle bitch. _**

Hermione had to agree with her for one as she remembered everything Harry told him about his aunt and how she hated everything about magic and not just because her sister was a witch, which didn't seem normal. Lily nodded, sad to say it was true.

"Yeah sometimes people think so too with the way she keeps her distant from me as if I might passed my 'freakish' on her or whatever. Sorry if she called you guys that, but that's the way she kind of sees it with people are like us or me when I first got my letter from Hogwarts. It wasn't like that before, she used to be well, I wouldn't say a lot nicer but at least we got along fine without biting each others head off if you get my drift."

Hermione nodded and decided to change subject while Keller growing bored and saw a stack of records and went towards them. Her dad had a similar set like this before and she had listen to a lot of his old album. Lily she saw owned quite an impressive collection and picked one of them that she recognized that use to be her dad's and hers all time old favorites. Lily joined her side and saw the record she was holding.

"Who's Next by the Whos nice choice. Want to listen to it then?" Hermione and Keller nodded as she placed the record on, picked up the needle and set it down to spin.

_I'd gladly lose me to find you  
I'd gladly give up all I had  
To find you I'd suffer anything and be glad_

Keller listened, the song sounded so sad and seem to be singing about a guy suffering to lose the one he loved and give anything to have them back.

_  
I'd pay any price just to get you  
I'd work all my life and I will  
To win you I'd stand naked, stoned and stabbed _

I'd call that a bargain  
The best I ever had  
The best I ever had

Had Sirius really done what he did out of jealousy, because she and Snape had gotten too close as potion partners. Well it wasn't like she had fallen in love for him, right? Right?

_I'd gladly lose me to find you  
I'd gladly give up all I got  
To catch you I'm gonna run and never stop_

_I'd pay any price just to win you  
Surrender my good life for bad  
To find you I'm gonna drown an unsung man_

_I'd call that a bargain  
The best I ever had  
The best I ever had_

* * *

Sirius was listening to one of the records he had been rummaging in Mr. Potter's collection, found the Who's and listen to the song that just made him feel his own misery grew worse as he laid on his bed.

_I sit looking 'round  
I look at my face in the mirror  
I know I'm worth nothing without you  
And like one and one don't make two  
One and one make one  
And I'm looking for that free ride to me  
I'm looking for you  
_

He sat in his room, the one he spend a year and over holidays before when he didn't want to visit his damned family and soon became his own after. A butterbeer laid next to his nightstand as he took a chugged of it and felt himself choking as he listen on to the next verse.

_I'd gladly lose me to find you  
I'd gladly give up all I got  
To catch you I'm gonna run and never stop_

_I'd pay any price just to win you  
Surrender my good life for bad  
To find you I'm gonna drown an unsung man_

Merlin, he wish that he could go back and change what he did, but it was too late. The butterbeer became empty and he let it drop as he flop to his bed, pushing his face to his pillow, allowing his tears to fall without trying to stop them. He then went to his pocket and pulled out the silver mask that had dropped on the ground in October, still red with the tears she had cried.

"Keller I'm so sorry, I really wish I could take back everything because…Merlin I think I'm in love with you."

_  
I'd call that a bargain  
The best I ever had  
The best I ever had_

* * *

Keller lay in the guest room, tossing and turning in her bed, not able to fall asleep. It had been four days since she and Hermione had arrive at Lily's house and been staying in the guest rooms that the Evans had been kind to lend them for their stay.

The parents were nice and Petunia was going all her ways to avoiding her after her little 'chat' and when she caught sight of her coming in, she made an immediate exit to escape from Keller. One day over breakfast, Lily suggested to go shopping for Christmas.

"I think we should go today and tomorrow and get something for them at least." Hermione agreed and Keller reluctant as she said ok in the end. Lily's mom let them borrow her car as they grabbed their coats hanging from the coat rack by the door.

"Don't try to scratch it or anything honey!" She joked as they waved goodbye to her and got in the small compatible car and Lily drove first to the safe, seclude parking lot, lock it and made their way to Diagon Alley.

The girls then split as they went to see what they'd get for the boys, depending on what they liked most. By the time it was the late afternoon, they had two bag loads in each arm.

Lily got for James, a book called _**The Noble Sport of Warlocks**_ by Quintius Umfraville and Broomstick servicing kit for his broom. Hermione almost recalled the name of the author until she remembers that he was the source for Whisp's **_Quidditch Through the Ages._ **

For Sirius, she got him a set of Gobstones and Remus a wizards chess set and 'An Advanced book for the Advance' for Hermione and Keller an album book to put any unmoving pictures in to make them instantly move along with others as she had found out from Hermione she only had normal pictures.

Hermione found a good load of Chocolate frogs for Remus, knowing chocolate was the best gift he liked next to the other special 'gift' she would give him later when they were alone and _a _new set of quills with bits of gold and initials 'R. J. L'.

An Exploding Snap cards deck for James and Self-Shuffling Playing Cards for Sirius with some practical joke stuff from Gambols & Japes jokeshop.

Lily, a 'Book on Healing for Healers' and Keller, which she found hard until she saw an album collection and a band called 'Werewolf from the Alleys', Ralph Razor record, one of his famous song, _Lil' Red Riding Hood._

She wasn't sure if Keller would like it but it was the thought that count and the band were suppose to be good from this time before they broke up unexpected with a 'furry' problem.

Keller got Remus a book on legends, myths and stories of whether untrue or true of the Creatures and Mortal realm.

James, a sweater with a moving golden snitch that flew all over it, Hermione a enchanted sewing kit as she found out her cousin like to knit and thought maybe sewing would be good for her and Lily an enchanted herbology kit with lilies seed that would grow and change into different colors depending on the mood of the person. Mood lilies they were called.

She had everyone but Sirius that she had a hard time on finding him a gift. She was at first not going to get him anything but it was the holidays after all. She looked around, seeing nothing that appealed to her interest or saw what Sirius would like and then saw a shop that caught her eye.

"Sarafina's Enchanted Jewels." She hadn't looked there yet and went inside to browse. A lot of jewelry was display out in the cabinets: rings, bracelets, ankles, and all kinds as she looked at each and every one of them, fascinated but still trying to find something that Sirius might wear.

She was looking at an assortment of rings when she heard a merry voice, "Well fancy seeing you here Ms. Corvin."

Keller turn around and was surprised to see the DADA professor here. "C— I mean Professor Valerious, hello!" Trying to cover up almost saying the professor's real name but she didn't seem to take any notice of it as the professor looked at the rings she was looking at.

"Hmm, you know in muggle traditions, the boys usually give the girls their rings to be their girlfriend or propose to them."

Keller snorted at the thought but looked down at them again, less interest then before then move onto the next cabinet where it held necklaces until she spot one ring. The ring was a signet with a blue gem, crack down like lightning in a silver color, veining around the precious stone and inside the stone looked to be a dark dog, a grim.

She saw the manager coming to her, asking if she saw anything of interest and she asked if she could look at that ring and he tap his wand over the glass, unlocking a lock protection charm and pulled out the set.

"This here is special when given to the person it's chosen and interlinks to the one who had originally given it to. There were two but I had already sold it but it should still work with some effect as the maker told me. The band of the ring was made by the elves while the dwarves mined the stone itself. Creating this ring allows the person for the purpose to be magically linked when they are given to the one they desire most."

Keller looked at it, seeing as she might want to and asked him how much. The total was 20 galleons for both but seeing as he had the only one left, half the price. She went to her pocket and pulled out ten galleons. The man asked if she would want this gift-wrap and she said no thanks.

She took the ring box, said goodbye to Valerious and went to go find the girls who were standing by Eeylops Owl Emporium, where Hermione was staring at an owl with silvery feather and amber eyes.

They went back to the house and head up to Lily's room to gift-wrap their presents but went to the privacy of their own rooms when it came to them. After they finished, Lily's mom called them down for some cookies and hot chocolate then leaving the girls to go and chat alone while Mr. Evans was setting a crackling fire for them.

Lily and Hermione were discussing all kinds of stuff about their boyfriends while Keller stood at the sideline and listen in and sip her hot chocolate, which wasn't so warm anymore after a while. Finally she decided to turn in for the night.

* * *

The next day a large tawny owl arrived in the middle of lunch, causing Petunia to shriek and leave the table in a huff while Lily gave it some ham and turkey that had been on her plate after removing the letter from its beak. It was send from James and what he wrote almost made Keller choke on her barely eaten sandwich as she saw Lily read it then handed it to Hermione and then for her to read.

_Hey Lily, Sonja, Keller,_

_What's up? Beside the sky and how heaven shines down on Lily of course. How are things going for you? Well let me just get to the point: Things here aren't looking too well for Sirius. He hasn't been himself and hasn't come down from his room at all. All he does is lie in bed and listen to the Whos or whatever._

_God if I have to listen to 'Behind Blue Eyes' one more time I think I'm going to scream._

_Dad put a silence charm on our room so everyone could get some sleep but I still hear it in my head, along with him crying, no joke._

_He only comes down to eat and pretends to be happy when I know he's not. Same with my folks, they try finding out but he ignores them and heads back to his room._

_I hope with you girls coming over along with Remus will cheer him up._

_Sign,_

_James._

She thought she couldn't breathe as her throat closed up as she excuse herself from the table and went to the bathroom to throw up her until she heaved dry gags then laid down, exhausted. For a while, she stared at the messy gunk she threw up and felt like that even worse.

_Elder, I'm the one who's done this to him, Sirius. Sirius is hurting because of me…_

She soon found herself in her room, laying in bed, pretending to rest and if anyone asked she said she had a bad stomachache and fell asleep, crying on her pillow, no one coming up except Hermione to check if she was ok every now and then.

Keller didn't know how long she had been asleep for until she saw it was night and a note sign by Hermione that she placed a transfusion of blood in her system and that she and the Evans had gone out for Christmas Eve dinner and would be back later tonight.

Christmas Eve, she slept for almost two days! She lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling, barely getting to sleep. It was the 24th, Christmas tomorrow she and the girls would head to the Potter's, have Christmas and spend a few days together with them before heading back to Hogwarts. Keller had barely brought herself to sleep as all she could think about was Sirius.

_Sirius…_

The dream she had moments ago had seem so real it frighten her. She was never one to express her fear but what she saw made her heart almost stop and felt she couldn't breath. The dream was in a place, the Department of Mystery. Sirius was dueling 'Bellatrix' or 'Cousin' he called spitefully.

They dueled; Sirius edging away and towards the arch with the veil that Keller knew and she tried to scream for him not to go back, to stop but it was too late. The witch threw a spell, hitting him causing him to tumble backwards and fall into the veil where he looked over to her with horror on his face. "SIRIUS!!!!!!!!!"

Keller shivered, hugging her knees to her chest and looking to the clock by her bed. It was close to ten, she guess they were home now and everyone already asleep.

She could hear them through the thin walls, Lily's and Hermione's soft snore and the Evans and Petunia's away. Keller walked towards her window and stared outside, a crescent moon smiling down at her. She remembered how her moon used to say that the moon was smiling at her as a small child and her dad joked it was a banana, one of her least favorite fruits.

She looked to her nightstand and saw the gifts she had wrap and went to pick up Sirius's. She held it in her palm and stared long and hard at it before coming to a decision. She went to the closet, looking for an outfit that she found decent and grabbed a pair of dark blue hip hugger jeans and a dark long sleeve shirt.

She held the blue sweater while she open the window, stop to hear if anyone heard the glass sliding open. She heard nothing and continue to open it and then slip right out towards the tree standing by the window then landing to the ground. What was she thinking to accomplish? She was going to go over and apologize to Sirius and that's it?

_No I have to find him and tell him how sorry I am, sorry that I hurt him this way…but I needed to find him._

She didn't even know where James or the Potters lived; the only thing she recalled was the return address on the envelope that the owl had carried. She just had to find some way to find the scent and place. She allowed herself to transform, her wings snapping out and ripping her shirt in back as she took to the sky and smelling the faint scent that came from the owl before two days ago.

_Come on, where did it exactly go?_ She flew, flapping in the dark, no one looking towards the sky as she continue to head in the direction where she smelled a neighborhood of humans and magic.

_Bingo,_ now all she had to do was find the Potters. She flew down and change back to her normal form, her wings flat on her back and pulling a sweater over them and walked to each sign posted of the families living in which house until she came across one called the Potters.

_Ok_, she looked to the house, a two story Victorian place and went over, gilding slowly as she looked from window to window, careful not to wake the people inside. At the third window on her left, she saw a figure with messy hair and thought to be James and was about to go to the next when she saw the person stirring and waking up.

_Shit! Gotta hide!_ But as she was about to dive into the tree that she was next to, she saw the messy hair pushed out of his face to reveal bloodshot eyes that still held traces of their beautiful silver-blue depth. She froze, gazing at him as she saw he too was looking at her, blinking and rubbing his eyes with one arm and looking to her again as if thinking she was another one of his imagination. Sirius tried to get up and stand, his body wobbly and slipped on one of the many butterbeer bottles lying on the floor and landed on his face.

_Sirius!_ She moved over and tried her best to open the window without her wand.

**"**_Alohomora," _The window open and she stepped in, careful of the emptied bottle littered around the floor and going over to Sirius's side to check if he was all right. His face was covered with his hair and had to turn him over to see blood seeping from the side of his temple.

_Oh Elder!_ She carried him to the bed and went to his bathroom and filled a basin of water and grabbing a small towel hanging to the side and making her way back to him. She conjured a chair for her to sit as she dipped the towel and wring it and clean his wound and put pressure to stop the bleeding.

Sirius, feeling something touching his forehead coolly, opened his eyes, squinting to see he wasn't imagining it as Keller stood by him. He almost thought it was her hand touching his head and how he would have told her he loved the way her skin felt cool to him but she pulled it back and dropped a towel in the basinet next to her.

"…Keller is that really you? Am I dreaming?" _Or am I dead? _He wondered before Keller brought her hand to his cheek.

"You not dreaming, I'm here Sirius, I'm really here." She was trying to pull back to see where he was injured but he grabbed her wrist and pressed it to his cheek still, rubbing it, she felt the stubbles that he had that he hadn't shaved for a while. She kept her hand to him, allowing him to rub it and then bring the palm to his lips and kiss it.

_Elder_, she shivered as she recalled the night on the Halloween Ball when he almost kissed her on the dance floor. Sirius continue to feverish kiss her palm, turning it around to kiss her knuckles, fingers everything as he looked at her with bloodshot eyes.

"Keller…" He whispered as he brought her close to him and pressed a demanding kiss on her. She responded and kiss back with a fiery action, feeling Sirius's tongue licking her lips, begging for entrance. She obliged and felt him entered her mouth, probing and exploring her wet caverns like she was water to him who had an undying thirst. She too had one as he was like fire, burning, inflaming, and melting away the ice around her heart, around her soul. God he was so warm and his skin was burning.

Burning! She pulled back, Sirius trying to grab her but she stopped him as she placed a hand to his forehead. He definitely felt warmer than usually. Staring around at all the butterbeers and guessing what it was that she had to get him up and over to the bathroom.

She grunt as she tried to lift him up, using half of her hybrid strength and remember she could do wandless magic easily.

_Duh why didn't I think that!_ "_Locomotoris Sirius_." Sirius was picked up as if by invisible hands and taken to the bathroom as she open the door and went laid him above the tub and turn the water on. She took off his clothes with the exception of his boxers and as the water became a nice cool temperature, she lowered him down and held his head above the water as she bath him, using a towel to rub his hot skin.

He stirred in and out of consciousness while she cleaned him up and rid his body of his fevered state. She did her best at cleaning him with some soap and washing him out and then getting him out of the tub, making the water disappeared and drying him off with a quick drying spell where he was clean and his hair was groom to at least to a normal state as it hung long and in his face. She took him to his bed and laid him down and pulled the covers over him to his chest. She stared at his face and thought of how much misery she put him in.

"I'm sorry Sirius. I'm sorry for what I did to you. For saying things I didn't mean at all. I was angry at what you did, for what you said, putting almost the blame on me as much as you. I wanted you to know that what I said wasn't really how I feel about you. I care for you, a whole lot. So much more, you're only one of the few people I came to be…myself. Even when I was cold to you, you and your friends came and with Mione persuading on and I accept it."

She smiled and pushed away a lock of his hair from his face, temporarily touching him and letting her hand stay without pulling back.

"Do, do you remember back in divination when we held each other's hands, I saw what happened to you with your parents and I felt sorry for you. I wanted to cry as you did. I couldn't think how one's own parents could do that to their own child and hate him because he didn't want to in a house he dislikes and didn't like the idea of such notions. I'm glad you're in Gryffindor, because, this may sound silly to you but to me you're a lion, a lion that is an angel. There I said it, so you better pretend you didn't hear it from me."

She stroke his cheek while inching close to his face and gave it a small and simple kiss. Before she could pull back and leave, two arms grab her waist and pulled her with surprising strength , tossing her on the bed with Sirius on top of her.

"Sirius." She had a chance to say to say his name before he put his lips against her, silencing her. The kiss lasted a few minutes before he looked again in her eyes. "You don't know how long I wanted to do that." He brought his lips to her again, his tongue stroking and demanding for entrance and parted her lips to accept him and swirled her tongue around his, tangoing as while moaning inside his mouth.

_By the Elder_, she felt her blood rushing as he kissed her with such intensity that made her feel alive. Never had she felt like this and was pulsing inside the very core of her existent shaking and shivering with unforeseen lust came to her. It was just the two of them alone in his room.

She pulled back and stared at Sirius whose ardent gaze was on her and could feel the undeniable chemistry between them. She looked across the room to where the door was and if understanding her questioning gaze, he whispered in the shell of her ear, "Don't worry, the Potters had silence charms placed on every room beside mine. So we don't have to fear of anyone hearing us if that's the problem."

Her body shivered as the words crept inside her mind, allowing her to look him up and down, naked saved for his boxers she left on him earlier. Sirius pressed his body forward, touching against hers, his heat touching her cool skin. A soft moan escape her lips and she whispered in a seductive voice, "I need you Sirius…I need you so badly I don't think I can control myself much longer please I want you to..."

It sounded rash now but the words had already escaped her lips and Sirius froze, the prospect thrilled and terrified them with what he heard her say. He knew that he was going far beyond he ever gone with any girl before and the same could probably be said for Keller. But were they ready to take that sort of leap?

He stared into her soft hazel eyes and felt a strong undeniable urge inside him, going to his loins feeling it rush in his body and his length slowly sprang to life as he felt that need to be with her. He brought his hand under her shirt, slowly peeled it off, seeing more of her soft white skin like porcelain and her breasts, exquisite and round, her nipples like rose color were out in the open. His eyes devouring the site of them for a long time while she smiled mischievous.

"I couldn't exactly go flying with a bra on now could I? The clasp breaks every time my wings get out and harder to even snap them back in place so I always go without one, on most occasions…." But he wasn't listening as he slowly surveyed her body, his eyes moving up and down then looking into her eyes again.

He brought his hand to touch one and between his fingers, twisting and rubbing and Keller moaning and pushing up, her nipple growing harder as he twisted them until it was rock solid. He put his hungry mouth to the other and started to suckle it like a newborn child while continuing his menstruating on the other. His tongue tickled her and she giggled but then a loud moan took over as he bit down hard and started lapping circles.

He pulled back then switch and did the same, leaving a warm hot trail on her from his touch.

His other hand trailed down her body, feeling her well-toned abs and slim body from all that hard training she had to endure with that teacher of hers along with the faint scars he felt buried beneath even if they weren't revealed and behind her back.

I'm going to try and make her forget them. I'll try to do everything to make her forget the pain and suffering she had to go through, the tortured life she had to lead. I promise to make her forget, even for just one night.

"Sirius…" She had for almost a second, heard his thought as he pleasure her body and made the passion rise between them. She felt she should do the same for him and reach out to explore his. She went to touch his naked chest, scratching lightly the hot and irresistible flesh, feeling his strong abs, his tone stomach. So warm and tan and unmarred without any scars but still the memories of where his family hit him in the past was fresh inside her mind as she touched him, thinking of the blows to the stomach or the cut from his father's fists.

_We're one in the same, we both carry scars whether others can see it or not but can feel them still inside our own memories. _She felt Sirius trying to remove her pants and she helped in unzipping them for him and he tossed them away and slowly drinking in the sight of her white legs, her pliant curves and saw the dark curls around her opening contrast the rest of her.

He pulled back and looked down then up again at her with a crossed between serious and cocky. "Couldn't exactly go flying without knickers I'm guessing?"

"Hmm, I suppose so but let's see about you, shall we?" She grabbed the hem of his boxers and looking up as if to ask permission, pulled them down and her eyes hungrily drinking in the sight of him.

_By the Elders_, she never imagining seeing his big, even if she had never seen one before, vampire, human or lycan. She remembered Hermione telling her after much forceful demanding and learned of her first night with Remus, telling her how it was true about what they said about werewolves and their sizes and how later during their other rendezvous by themselves in the shack and in his bedroom, how he had been gentle and rough at the same time and how she pleasure him herself with what she did. She was getting ideas looking down at him, her eyes watching a drop of pre-cum leak from the tip of his erection.

Sirius would have probably said a witty comment like 'like what you see?' which would have sounded too cocky if he did and she would have probably slapped him for it. But he was just as embarrassed and feeling both excited and nervous as this would be as much his first time as well for her.

Him, a virgin and not knowing if he was going to be able to please her and thought he should pull his boxers back up and forget this ever happened. Both were naked and vulnerable to each other, not knowing what he should do for her to ease the breaking tension.

While Sirius was trying to think of what to do, Keller brought her fingers out to touch his length, feeling soft like silk but also was hard like a rock at the same time. Her hands moved and encircled him, bringing him back to focus as he looked down and saw his body become rigid as she stoke him gently with her cool hands and then began to work to caress him slow then fastening her pace, working her magic on him.

Her hands pumped him in and out, feeling him grow harder and thicker in her grasp and thought he might burst at any given moment as he gritted his teeth and his eyes rolled in the back of his head before releasing into her palms.

Sirius panted, his member becoming soft in her hands as she let go, his bangs falling into his darken eyes but all he could do was stare at her.

He couldn't believe it, she just…wow… stunned and amazed although he should say something but he was still too shocked by what she did.

"Merlin…you, you are one wicked little witch…" Her hands covered in white cum, put them to her mouth and he watch, her pink tongue licking the sticky substance then sucking her fingers one by one, her eyes closed and seem to like the taste of him. He smirked and an evil mischief look came into his eyes.

Maybe it was time he did something back. Slowly he bend his head to kiss her body, pressing kissing on every inch of her skin and nibbling her belly button where the little ring hung, sucking it between his lips before moving further down then stop to where her legs were parting for him.

He rubbed her clit, hearing her small moans and then place one finger by her opening and pistol in. Keller's hips bucked in reaction while he thrust in her again and again, with a second then a third joining in and was moving faster and faster inside her, feeling her grow hot and wet by the second. Keller was trying to suppress the little moans that practically escape her mouth and felt she couldn't hold it in much longer. Sirius smirked as he saw she was on the verge and pulled them out, hearing the sound of disappointment but that didn't last long as he bend down and thrust his tongue in her.

Keller had been sorely discouraged when Sirius had pulled out of her, leaving her to feel ready to explode but then she got something else that made her eyes wider and reached down and bury her fingers in his hair, practically wanting more and held him there.

_Oh Elder…_she was becoming so wet, her juice slowly pouring through and ready to burst any second and then did as she release into his mouth and he lap it up, tasting the sweet nectar, sweeter than he ever tasted or dream in all his wildest dreams. He pulled back and moved forward to her and kissing her and tasting the sweet and salty concoction they had. Sirius pulled back, breathless staring at her, his body arouse again and already position and resting his weight over her and rubbed the head of his erection against her folds. The tip heading straight through and moving slowly in, letting her get use to him as her walls stretch around him invading her before he was at the edge of her barrier and stop. He knew this was her hymen and this was going to hurt like the Devil once he pushes in through and looked at her considering towards Keller to make sure this was all right with her.

"Are you certain you want me to do this, there's no going back and it will hurt and—"

She brought a finger to his lips, reaching out and wrapping her arms around his neck, inching her body closer, her barrier nearly breaking under the slight pressure, wince a little but didn't show. She looked at him with brilliant shining eyes as she whispered huskily.

"I want you Sirius, take me and let me be yours…I'll hold no regrets, I want to be your first." Sirius stared at her as she pulled back and he pushed a lock of her dark hair away from her face.

"I know and I'm your first as well and have no regrets to it whatsoever…" _Love…_ He wanted to say that to her but bend his head forward, their lips locked in a ravenous kiss while he mentally counting to three as he pulled back slightly, ready to make a forceful entrance through and not to cause too much pain when it happened.

One…two…three! 

And plunged with one swift thrust and hearing Keller gasp, her fangs scrapping his lips as she cried out in pain and he pulled back apologizing, kissing her face and tears away, embracing her and saying the worst was over and promising it would get better and anything else to keep her mind from it until she was ready.

Keller having dealt through many painful experiences in her life but none likes this as it slowly diminished and subsides while feeling the blood slide down her thigh and onto the sheet, staining it crimson red. She could hear the worry in his voice and saying how sorry he was and telling her there would be no more and look into his eyes and see them filled with desire, adoration…Love.

Love, the one thing she had forgotten almost after her parents' death and now she found it again with someone she truly cared for and realized in herself that what she had been missing all this time was here.

A lone tear escape her eyes and went down her cheek and Sirius made to brush it away but she grabbed his hand brought his face towards her, kissing him again and again. He pulled out of her tenderly and then thrust back in, the pain already a distant memory as she and Sirius moved to one another, him thrusting down and hers meeting up to him.

Their bodies entwine, her legs wrapped around him, their hands holding one another as he kept coming in and out, panting and gasping, moving in with ease until she gave a low moan of pleasure that gave waves of ecstasy.

He thrust a few more times before he cried her name out in a throaty gasp and released and her surrendering to him as her walls squeezing tight around him, milking every last bit for all he was worth until he was bone dry inside her.

_Yes, this is how it should be_, she thought as they ascended to the heights of passion and he pulled out and lay next to her panting, his chest moving up and down while staring at Keller who like him was exhausted and covered in a thin film of sweat and smelling like hot feverish sex.

He pulled her over, wrapping his arms around her closing the distance between them and feeling her buried her face into his chest, smelling their mingling scent and listening to his heartbeat and closing his eyes, only for a moment, to rest a while embracing her in his arms, only for a few minutes…

"Keller…" Sirius was whispering, thinking she must have fallen asleep before he did. He had to tell her; it was now or never and had to let her know how he really felt about her, "I love you…"

Keller blinked, sleep momentarily forgotten and looked up at him and stroke his chin wanting to tell him the same that inside her heart all this time buried deep within her she loved him as well. But his eyes were already closed and had fallen asleep.

_I can wait after I get some rest and tell him when he wakes up_, she snuggled in his arms, her head resting on his chest and his head on top of her crown, feeling for the first time contented at last with someone she had fallen for and found that love return, hoping nothing could be taken from them.

* * *

Keller laid to her side and blinking back sleep and looked at the room she was in after she woke up, still feeling groggy and somehow sore in the lower region of her body and looked at her new surrounding.

Odd this wasn't the guest room from the Evans and she could hardly mistake this as Lily's home. She pulled the sheets off her body and looked down to see an arm laid flat on her stomach and feeling someone move in closer, their warm breath touching her neck and turn to see Sirius by her side.

She remembered what happened and smelling the scent in the room, of her and Sirius making love, their skin brushing together in a tantalizing caress, their bodies entwine, reaching intimate peaks of high passion and further finding out he loved her before they fell asleep with their legs entwine and holding one another.

She stared at him, his eyes shut, his mouth slightly parted and breathing slowly. He looked so peaceful with that innocent smile on his face and had to resist kissing him in order to wake him up. She reached out and turn the small clock by his nightstand, saying it was five minutes to midnight and Christmas.

She removed his arm off her and laid it down gently so not to wake him and turned her back to get up but he stirred, feeling the absence of her body and open his eyes to see her with her back turn to him. He sat up and moved close, touching her backside, gingerly touching the scars and his warm breathe tingling her cool skin.

"And where do you think you're going?" Keller turn her head seeing Sirius in time to wrap his arms around her and kissing her shoulder then moving to her neck where he was sucking and nibbling, and moving his head to whisper inside the shell of her ear, "Stay…here with me."

Keller shiver slightly, the way he spoke those words made her become hot and he tried to pull her back in bed but she stopped him, removing his arm from her and puling away from him reluctant.

"I can't, Sirius as much as I love to I have to go back to the Evans. Everyone will be waking up soon and my cousin will know I'm gone." She saw the disappointed look in his eyes and made to touch his face, bringing it up to look at her, "But we'll be coming here today for the party and hang with you guys.

"And maybe you and I can sneak away while everyone's distracted or think of a diversion so we can be alone somewhere together." She said whispering in his ear and saw him instantly perked up like a happy puppy and gave her a sexy smirk that made her want to have another round before hitting the sky but figuring if she did, it would become harder for her to leave him. She felt his thumb stroke her lips and heard him say in a husky manner, "I think I'm turning you into a mischievous Marauder Kell."

"Sexy marauder. But mischievous fits you more as well as 'drop-dead gorgeous' in your category." She growled before planting a kiss and pulled back and started looking for her clothes. She found her shirt and sweater but her pants she had a harder time finding.

"Sirius…" She turn to see he was whistling to himself, trying to look innocent. Innocent her bare ass as far as she was concerns. "Where are my pants?"

"Moi? You think I took them," Sirius asked in mocked shock. "How can you think that way of me Keller when I would never do such a thing to you."

She had to roll her eyes as he continue to say ridiculous stuff, "You sir are truly wicked." She looked beneath the bed, knowing Sirius was staring at her naked bum while finding them not under there and then head to his closet. "Personally I like you without your pants, such a nice view I think."

"Yeah well, if you want to see me with a frosty ass out there beside from shining the full moon to people then I guess I'll have to borrow one of yours then." She found a pair of black denim pants too big for her but transfigured them to her size and pulled them on, finding they fit perfect and snug, hugging the curves to her body. Sirius stared at her watching as she rubbed the pockets of his pants and looking in the mirror hanging on the closet door. "You how did you, without a wand?"

Keller turn around, noticing his surprise shock and nodded to him, "Yes I have been doing it for a long time and did it when I came and open your window, got you into your bathtub and dry you up and placed a contraceptive charm before we, um, you know…" She blushed same with Sirius as he thought that would have been the wise idea before they did it if he had been thinking rationally.

Sirius changed the awkward conversation by asking how long she had been capable of doing it without her wand.

"Well I supposed long enough you could say. Mione and I have been pretty much practicing without wands and I've been teaching her after classes when we were alone together." That was very much true as she and Mione had gone to the room of requirements to practice and seeing that Hermione was getting the hang of it by the time before the full moon came in.

She made to check if she had still enough time and saw she did as she walked over to the window, glancing outside to see the snow and cold wind breezing. Her body could handle the dropping temperature but she felt a chill somehow as if leaving made her heart ache as she went and open the window.

The icy breeze hitting her face and step outside on the sill when a hand touched her and spun around to stare into Sirius's eyes. She was staring at him still before he embrace her and placed his lips over her and she instantly respond, wrapping her arms around him and inhaling his scent before he let go.

When he pulled back, he said, "Merry Christmas, Keller. I love you."

Keller smiled and stroke his bangs from his eyes, "Merry Christmas Sirius. And yes I know and I love you too. Very much." And kissed him briefly once more before hanging her legs out before saying, "I'll see you again real soon…love." and jump and spread her wings and flew off towards the still dark sky.

Sirius stood there by the window, watching her leave before her silhouette became less and less visible until she disappeared from sight. He then closed and latched it and headed back to bed to get some more sleep before everyone in the Potter house awoke and made preparations for the party that was today.

Sirius had a thoughtful smile on his face as he laid on his bed and buried his face in the pillow where Keller's head had lied and smell the shampoo she had used, white tea and jasmine, dictating to memory about her. He thought of what she said from calling him her 'love' and maybe having a little after together while everyone was busy at the party. He couldn't wait to see her again and went and fell asleep, thinking of Keller in his thoughts and dreams and the three words she told him with that warm smile on her face.


	26. Chapter XXV

Chapter XXV

Keller reached the Evans house and climb back through the window and removing her clothes, leaving them where they drop and changed into her previous ones before snuggling back under the sheets.

No more nightmares haunted her while she slept, only the blissful memories of what she and Sirius did together and having found love left her in a calm rest.

It was a few hours later she heard someone knocking and waking her up and burying her head under her pillow.

"Who ever it is go away, just give me five more minutes and I'll be up." No maybe half an hour even but was once again disturbed by the knocking and had no choice but allow them to enter. "All right come in!" Jeez doesn't kill someone to get a few more z's. Hermione poked her head in from the doorway, smiling and saying in a happy mood, "Merry Christmas Keller! It's a beautiful Christmas morning and everyone's already up."

Keller pulled her head from under the pillow and sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she looked to her cousin who was acting like that Alice girl which was scary. "What time is it, Mione?"

"It's time for everyone to get ready for the party at James' house." Lily appeared, tying a green bathrobe on and had a towel around her head.

"It's your turn." She said to Hermione and she went to go use the bathroom, while Keller yawned and then went straight to her own to freshen up.

After she finished taking a hot shower and a towel wrapped snuggly around her figure while she used a drying spell to dry her hair as she came back to find Lily and Hermione sitting on her bed with an assortment of odd things and magazines scattered , pointing and talking about something before she came in and found them like this.

"Um…what's going on and what are you guys doing?" They turned their heads and she noticed they were smiling evilly and didn't like the look her cousin was giving her.

"What are you looking at? What with the smile? Um guys, guys…" She was backing away, wishing she hadn't left it as they both ran at her and grabbed her down. "AHHH!!!!"

* * *

Sirius was taking a nice long shower and then drying up before going to shave, grabbing a razor and shaving cream from the cabinet mirror. One look at his face made him almost jump with what he saw. 

Merlin, he knew he had his day looking not his best but man, he try to push it aside, well that ship has pass and was time to bring the old Sirius back. After all Keller probably wouldn't like to be kissing him with this mug like that…

He spread the cream on and then slowing brought the razor to his skin, ridding the stubbles. Once he finished and brushes his hair back but then decided to try combing it different until he just let it loose with a low ponytail as he looked well decent as ever.

He went to open the door to his room, knowing he would find a mess with butterbeers bottle lying around and junk and sigh. He would have to go and clean them up but when he stepped out expecting the room a war zone, he saw all the bottles were gone from the floor and in placed a bag holding them along with all his things put away. A note lay on the side of his nightstand as he picked it up and read what it said.

_Padfoot,_

_Went to wake you up but heard you in the shower._

_Clean up all your bottles and man, where did you get pants that are size 9 and why did your room smell different._

_Breakfast is downstairs, Mom made pancakes with chocolate chips. Moony is here now too. Oh and don't forget we have to set up decorations for the Christmas party today_

_Prongs._

_P.S. When did you like to sing __**Everything's Coming Up Roses**__? I thought you hated that song. All well, just don't start sing any more crazy songs like that out in public, I think they'll throw a shoe at you, mistaking you for a cat._

Sirius almost flushed but he was in too good of a mood to be spoiled by James. He headed to his closet, picking out a pair of jeans and white undershirt and black T-shirt as he finished buttoning it up halfway leaving the rest open still as he got downstairs. So far to him, everything was coming up like roses. And all thanks to a girl named Keller. He was wondering what she was doing exactly at this moment.

* * *

"This is cruel and unusual punishment?! I demand you release me from this chair now at once!" Keller's was tied up, very secured and magically enhanced by her cousin as she struggled on her bond but the more she struggled the tighter they became and didn't come any loose. Once they had gotten her to be seat and were rummaging around with the makeup and hair care product and looking at the image to see what Keller would need. 

"What do you think Lily? Forbidden Desire or Seductive Mink?" Hermione, her hair with curlers held up two lipsticks and Lily seeing which would be more for her, "Forbidden Desire would make you unbelievable desirable, trust me on that."

Keller glared at her cousin, "If I wasn't strapped to this chair I'd be having the both of you—OW! Watch where you're poking that thing! Are you trying to poke my eye out!" She snapped at Lily who rolled her eyes as she held the mascara stick to her and she, turning her head away before she could stick it in her eye again and make her go blind.

"Oh come on Kell, will you please relax. You're acting as if we're using torture devices on you instead of everyday make-up."

"That's what I'm afraid of…" She muttered once Lily had finally managed getting her to hold still and worked on making her lashes darker and thicker, then adding a midnight blue eye shadow with gold lining on the edge of her lids.

The girls have already gotten their outfits at the Hammonds, picking and trying different dress, seeing what suited them best for the Christmas party after they had shopped for their presents.

They found a good dress for each of them, all reaching above their knees and giving them a sexy air to them and finding some good pumps which Keller seem reluctant to wear again as the last pair almost knocked her down the stairs many times.

Boy, she better hope Sirius likes this, from what she had to go through with. Hermione went to do her lips with something called 'Your Ecstasy is My Desire' while Lily went to deciding on what to give her hair putting her hair up, down, etc. He seriously better like it!

Sirius had never felt so hungry in all his life as he went down to the kitchen, smelling the freshly baked pancakes and saw a whole lot sitting there on a platter. His mouth instantly water and he grabbed a plate and started stacking a bunch and pouring the syrup all over them.

"Wow, Sirius I didn't know you were that hungry?" Remus commented as he watched Sirius wolf down his food, almost choking when it got down as he ate. Remus saw that James hadn't been kidding in his letter as he noticed traces of dark bags under his eyes of not getting much sleep but something seem different now, he could almost smell it linger on Sirius even after his shower.

Suddenly he gave a wide knowing grin over his cup of hot chocolate, recognizing that familiar scent just like he known his and Hermione's only it belong to her cousin.

_So they finally decided got together, a bit quick than one expect but about time too._ Sirius was putting another bit on his plate, Mrs. Potter smiling as she saw that the old Sirius was back and Mr. Potter ruffled his hair like his son's. They were both as curious as to what brought him back into good spirit, guessing it was the Christmas holidays and the girls were coming over, knowing Sirius liked to flirt. Both James and Remus both stifled a chuckled as they knew that there had to be more than just that with only one particular girl coming.

* * *

The girls, all finished and dressed, put on their coats and said goodbye to the Evans, carrying their presents in their bags as they went out the door. "Have a good time girls!" Lily, Hermione and Keller stood outside before Lily flagged her wand and the Knight Bus came. 

"Potter residence in Godric Hollows." She told the driver, paying him the galleons and taking a seat with the other girls. The girls held on as the bus made a speedy drive and had them right in front of James house.

"Man, I can't never get use to that." Keller said breathless as she and the other girls got off and went to the front door. Lily knocked and then waited for ten seconds before the door opened to reveal James wearing a red long sleeve shirt with a gold lion emblem, Gryffindor on it.

"Hey Lily, wow you girls look hot!" He said, eyeing them but mostly on Lily as he made room for them to enter. Lily removed her coat and revealed her dress, emerald green, matching her eyes and was sleeveless and her hair was all natural, hanging in the back but had it pulled back to reveal emerald earrings that she got from her parents today.

"Come in, come in and allow me to take your coats _Mademoiselles _and please join everyone in the foyer where they are waiting for you beautiful darlings to say 'Dine, wine and be entertain by fine male company'." He tried to put on a French accent but not going with it as Lily handed her coat then Hermione's and Keller's.

The girls stepped into the foyers to see Remus helping Mr. Potter with the last bit of ornaments and Sirius was sipping hot chocolate before he turn around and saw them. He almost spat out his hot chocolate when his eyes landed on Keller, his eyes taking in and liking what he sees.

"Keller is that you?" He saw that she was wearing a blue sequins dress, hanging low at the cleavage, showing little of the slope of her breast with a single gold chain, her hair swept up in a elegant French Twist, thanks to some special witch hair care products that made them smooth and silky while strands hung around her face.

Merlin she looked absolutely beautiful and ravishing.

Her lips were glistening red and so juicy looking that Sirius had to the resist going up to her and kiss her succulent mouth and holding her like there was no tomorrow. He had enough trouble as it was trying to keep his glued eyes away from her dress, imagining removing it and finding nothing underneath like last time or maybe wearing a pair of black or red satin panties just to get his blood coursing. Suddenly he felt his pants already starting to prop up like a mini tent.

_Down Padfoot, down boy! Now's not the time, at least not yet. No bad Padfoot, bad, hmm, I wonder if she'll try to give me 'punishment' later, no stay, sit, lie down damn you! Can't have it now, must wait, gotta be patient and figure what kind of distraction and have us alone somewhere together…_

He crossed his legs over the growing bulge but saw she had seen his little 'problem' and gave him a mischief look and winked, mouthing the word, 'later' from her lustic lips.

Oh yeah a very tempting vixen she was, sexual and wanting to have her, to touch her beautiful skin, kiss her until she moans for more and to taste her all over again.

Ok this wasn't helping, he had to put more pressure down to keep it from popping out of his jeans and had himself from jumping up and taking her in the room while everyone was still here.

He gave a low whistle that caught Remus' attention after he finished and turn to see them but mostly stared at Hermione with almost the same reaction he was feeling which gave Sirius a chance to leave the room to head to the bathroom upstairs before anyone noticed while everyone's attention was on the three girls.

Remus' eyes moved up and down her dress. It was a red spaghetti strap with white fur trimmings and a holly hanging around her waist by a red ribbon, her hair was curled and pulled back with a ruby rhinestone clip. Red meaning the color of passion and love, he thought as he went over and gave her a quick peck and growled seducible while she giggled before she whispered in his ear for only him to hear, "Later Remus, later, when we're alone…you very naughty wolf. But you are my naughty wolf."

"Only when I'm around you red…my very red Mione…" He whispered back before Mrs. Potter came out of the kitchen carrying a fresh batch of cookies on a tray and saw them, "Oh so you must be the girls James was talking about." She smiled sweetly as she set the tray on the coffee table before she introduced herself, "I'm Rose Potter and this my husband, Harold Potter." She point to the man who finished setting the decoration and shook their hands one by one.

"You must be Lily then," She grabbed Lily's hand and pumped it up and down looking her over and smiling kindly, "You're exactly as our son describe. He has been talking about you for the last six years and hadn't really exaggerate a lot of things I can assure but he did make mention you were the girl of his dream…." Lily flushed beet-red before Mrs. Potter turn to the two other girls, "And you must be the two transfer students from Drumstrung, very difficult school I heard, based around the Dark Arts."

"Yes but we like Hogwarts better as we saw in our last school as you mention covered too much on purity of blood and dark arts when there is so much more than that." Mrs. Potter instantly like them as Hermione introduced themselves, "I'm Sonja Lucian and this is my cousin Keller Corvin." Keller shook her hand and bowed politely, though feeling slightly embarrassed as if she were meeting Sirius' parents instead of someone else's.

_Than again he was adopted into their family and made him like their son in a way…_She shook their hands and then went to join her cousin and friends on the couch. The girls were taking the mugs of hot chocolate and cookies that had been left on a tray on the coffee table, thanking Mrs. Potter and took a couple sips of and bites of her homemade cinnamon chocolate chips while the Potter were getting ready to go to a Christmas party at the Ministry.

"We'll be off then," Mr. Potter said grabbing his wife's coat, handing it to her before she turn around and looked to her son, "Now James please remember don't try to set the house on fire like you almost did last time."

"Sure mom. Don't worry about it we won't do such a thing while you're gone." James still looking at Lily and cuddling next to her as his parents went to the fireplace and floo over to the Ministry.

The boys moved around them, Remus by Hermione and Sirius by Keller and feeling the need to do something, decided to give them their presents first and grabbed the bags and started handing them to each and everyone.

Lily saw James's happy face as he got the book and kit, saying how he would always treasure them and that he would show it to his grandkids someday as he handed Lily her gift, which was a locket with emerald and rubies embedded around the heart shape locket where inside there was a picture of her and James together on their first date. Lily gave him a kiss and placed the locket on and said she would never take it off. Remus and Hermione shared the chocolate together she gave him as Sirius joked that he never did share them with anyone before Remus gave him a look and telling him to shut up before resuming to make out with his girlfriend on the couch.

Sirius laugh before he turn and saw Keller with the small box in her hand and took it and unwrapped and opened to see the ring. He had a strange look upon his face and Keller wonder if he didn't like her gift, thinking it was too girlish for him.

"You don't like it." She said as she tried to hid her disappointment, "If you want, I can return it to get you something else but—" Sirius stopped her and pulled out an identical box and hand it to her.

She took it curious as to what was inside and open to see a ring that looked exactly like the one she gave to him only it was more a light earth green-brown color, almost like the color of her eyes and there were black-blue veins running inside the stone.

"When I saw that ring, it reminded me of you and how your eyes change differently from hazel to black with specks of blue in them. I was just surprised to see that you bought the other one for me." He said as Keller placed the ring on her finger, seeing it fit perfectly and saw Sirius do the same and felt a strange electric volt pass right through them. He looked to Keller and saw she had the same reaction as the tingling feeling and sensation came over him, "Whoa, I guess that's why he said these rings were special, Merlin that was weird."

Keller nodded numbly, _Yeah he sure did but never mention this._ Sirius looked taken aback and Keller looked to him confuse, wondering why he was looking at her like that as if she transformed again or something, "What?"

"I-I heard you and y-you didn't move your lips, you said, 'yeah he sure did but never mention this.' How did you do that? Was that another thing you learn beside doing wandless magic?" He asked, he was starting to feel confuse and curious and she could feel them but weren't her own, how was this happening?

Keller was thinking, _wait a minute those were my thought? What if now we can…?_

"Sirius, think of something, anything quick?" He did and Keller could see images of last night inside her mind and feeling her face turn red and quickly shaking the thought away.

"Okay…I think that's enough right now. Thank you." She said trying to stop the burning in her cheeks before she told Sirius through their newly acquired link. _We're able to read and see each other's thoughts and feelings telepathically._

_Really that's cool! _He thought psyched about being able to see what she was thinking even though he really shouldn't as invasion of privacy but still way better than he expected._ Now I can see what you think of me all the time. _He flirted and Keller had to laugh.

_Yeah well just don't ask me anything like on a test; I might not decide to help you out even if I do find you sexy enough. _

_Aw, don't say that, with my suave debonair and your dangerous sexiness, we're the perfect match wouldn't you say Kell? _Even in her mind, he was flirting but was finding it hard to not think how nice it was to possible have a conversation or two in the privacy somewhere if people were around. She would have thought so but then an important thing came to her if Sirius heard anything on hers and Hermione's conversation on the future and he got word of it somehow. She would have to be more careful on them and would have to warn Hermione on that as well in case.

She looked to where everyone were all still exchanging presents and went to go with Sirius to give theirs to the others. Lily's face lit up as she thank Keller for the mood lilies knowing that if they were grown right now they would have been budding blue for friendship. James went to try on his new sweater, watching it zoom all about and trying to reach out for it. Hermione and Remus held their new books, looking at the glossy titles and saying thanks to them. Once all the presents had been open, it was time to start partying.

"By the way, I haven't seen Peter around? What happened to him?" Lily asked while Hermione and Keller tensed up at the mention of the rat's name as James answered her, "Beats me, haven't seen him for a while myself. Last time I check, he said he had to visit a sick aunt or something back home and said he wouldn't be able to make it. Probably with them still."

_**Yeah right and I'm not a half-vampire, half-lycan who knows more magic in my little pinkie than that RAT does.**_ Keller and Hermione at the thought of Peter and having possible theories of what he could be doing right now at this minute but had little proof. They didn't know if he was really a Death Eater yet or not but still would have to keep a closer eye for him in case he did anything suspicious.

Sirius, having heard a little of Keller's thoughts turn to look at her curiously, seeing her eyes flashed black then back to normal again. He wondered why they didn't like Peter so much and if he would ever find out soon enough through the mind link he shared with her. He was guessing she wasn't going to allow him to see any with her defenses up like a high wall unless he found some point where she would have her guard down. He would have to wait and see. Keller turn to look at him and smile and he smiled back at her, grabbing her hand, giving it a quick kiss as James started up a record and music began playing.

"Shall I have this dance then?" She nodded, "Why I be honored to Sirius." And the two were dancing with everyone around, James and Lily swinging and Remus and Hermione were enjoying themselves and laughing at Sirius who dip Keller while pressing kisses to her neck making her giggle uncontrollable and couldn't stop.

Once Sirius pulled her back and twirled her around, the heels clicking and almost making her feel dizzy. She hoped never to trip in these but Sirius had managed to pull her back in his arm and holding her as they dance together with everyone, making close contact that made her feel the intense passion rising in them and arousing not just her but for Mione and Remus watching how he was rubbing and sliding his hand down lower on her body.

When the music change and about an hour or so stopped and everyone was sitting on the couch, resting, the girls removing the heels, they wanted to do something fun. Sirius perked, having an idea in mind and suggested a game.

"We should play hide and seek." Everyone looked at him like had gone crazy, "But Padfoot that's a kids' game."

"And you're not saying we should be enjoying our youth while we should, have you no shame Prongs? No, I don't mean like that kind of 'Hide 'n' Seek', I mean that the girls should hide and we, the gentlemen should seek them. One for each you say, James for Lily, Remus for Sonja and me for Keller." Everyone seem to be catching what he was saying while Sirius turn to Keller who look like she was going to be red in the face any minute with the way he stared at her like a hungry predator.

"James your family owns a huge amount of land and there's so many places to hide and not just here. They could hide in the Quidditch room by the field or the clubhouse. Wherever you ladies decide will be fine by us but you have to leave your pair of shoes or whatever you have to indicate where you'll be hiding in which place so we don't mix up on finding you. We, James, Remus and I must go after you and we'll not cheat in whatsoever or blab blab, etc, etc. to find you without any help."

_And I won't stop with you Keller; I'll hunt you down and take you wherever you are so be ready when I come looking for you._ Sirius was smiling mischief like to her while Remus was looking towards Mione with the same idea in mind and stuck his tongue and licked his lips hungry, looking like he was going to be having fun with this game.

Hermione and Keller seem to think so too as they were both becoming aroused and had to keep from growling to get Lily and James' attention if they wanted to know what was up.

"So is everyone up for it?" Sirius looked to Keller. "Well how about you, you game?"

She smirked, showing she was not one to back down from a challenge and let him win and claim his prize, "I accepted but you'll have a hard time finding me if I intend to be your target Padfoot." Hermione and Lily were agreeing, while the boys were smirking as Remus said, his eyes slightly glowing while watching Mione, "Better start running for cover now ladies cause we might catch you right here and now and that won't be fun would it?" They covered their eyes and started counting at once.

"One…Two…Three…" The girls giggled and scattered, Lily staying inside the house, taking off her shoes and lying them by the door and running upstairs while Hermione and Keller ran to the backdoor where the yard was which was magically enhance to stay warm and clear of any snow in case the boys wanted to play a little Quidditch but gave the illusion to any outsiders like muggles.

"You head to the Quidditch room, I'll head to the clubhouse!" Keller said as she and Hermione, instantly took off their shoes and ran in the different direction.

Keller took one glance to see Hermione to the field and Keller saw that the clubhouse was almost ahead. It didn't look really like a clubhouse kids would play more like a house itself. She slipped in, placing the shoes by the doorway. She had first thought of placing her panties on the doorknob but she didn't want Sirius to have too much of a heart attack and would like to surprise him with what she had on. She looked around the clubhouse and was more and more surprised to find that it didn't look like one at all, more like a lodge or cabin.

_Oh well, better find a place to hide and maybe get __**caught**_ She walked about, the downstairs room was too obvious with a small kitchen and entertainment room that barely had any place to hide and went up and found four doors, each with a picture of an animal: a stag, a black dog, a wolf and a rat. Keller considered her option and took the dog's room, obviously knowing it was Sirius' and that he would find her in his room. She looked around, seeing it was a little messy but still at least she tried to find a perfect hiding place in here.

Under the desk wouldn't do, the underside of the bed was not big enough to fit her and didn't want to really ruin her new dress like she did the other one. She saw a door leading to a bathroom but then saw the closet.

Perfect, she would definitely surprise him when he came looking for her. When she opened the door, she opened her mouth and let out a murderous scream as she saw her mother's body come out of the closet.

_It couldn't be_, she saw her mother's glowing blue eyes staring at her, her face looking pale like wax and wearing a skull like smile and the bullet hole in the middle of her forehead, blood and brain spilling out and over her face and dropping to the floor.

"It's all your fault…it's all your fault. It's your fault your father and I are dead! It's because of you we're dead! You should never have been born if this was the kind of child I was to bring into this world. Nothing but an ungrateful whelp, a true **_monster_**!"

_Oh Elder, this couldn't be happening…_ She was backing away, her eyes still on her mother as she continue to yell that it was her who killed them, her who killed her father and mother.

"No mother…I-I didn't mean to…I didn't mean for this to happen, I swear mom! Please I'm so sorry, I really am! Please mom!" It had been her fault that everything that had happened had been brought onto her self. "You should never been born!"

She fell back on the bed, scared and unable to move as her mother move closer, looking ready to strangle with her long sharp nails and her glowing blue eyes glaring with such cold emptiness that she didn't hear the door swinging open and her name being called, "Keller!"

Her eyes looked away from her mother for a second and spun her whole head around, leaping to her feet and race to his arms and felt his surprise and confusion until he looked to where she had been with her mother that had came out of the closet was and saw what had frightened her.

Sirius pulled Keller behind him, watching her dead mother changed to that of someone else, someone she recognized as Sirius' mother but more like a screaming banshee-like woman yelling, "Traitor, mudblood lover!" He pulled out his wand and pointed at it, "Riddikulus!"

His mother's mouth was slammed with a heavy metal bar across it and the boggart moved back to the closet as he kick it there and shut the door, locking it in.

_Well that takes care of that._ He turn back to see Keller looking still pale and frighten to where the boggart had been before Sirius came and took her in his arm and led her to the bed, holding her shaking form.

"It's all right, it's gone now. Don't worry I got rid of it, I'm here Keller…" He said soothing her as she pressed herself against him and feeling him embrace her as she asked, "W-what was it? When I opened the closet, it was my mom, my mother, there, dead…" He rubbed her back comfortingly as she cried in his chest.

"That was a boggart Keller. Boggarts are shape-shifters that take on a person's worst fear and use it against them and feed off that emotion, your fear when you encounter one. Apparently what you thought you saw was an illusion…"

Seeing the dead woman, her own dead mother ranting at her, screaming about something must've been her worst fear as Keller kept saying almost quietly to herself, "It was all my fault…my fault she's going to die like that. I should have stay and kept myself with them like they always told me to but I couldn't, I just couldn't and some day she will, mom and dad will…" She couldn't hold it in as she allowed her tears to pour from her eyes, ruining the mascara and letting them run down her cheeks in black and red trails.

Sirius was confused with what she was talking about and then her memories starting swirling in his mind from her thoughts right through the link.

_Keller, at age twelve, unable to sleep as she heard the sound of gunshots ringing through the night and leaving her room to see what was going on downstairs…_

_Tripping on the last step, falling on top of a body and seeing a dead man with hazel eyes staring blankly at the ceiling with multiple bullet holes in his body and screaming at the top of her lungs when she saw it was her father and having his blood drench her clothing… _

_Her mom rushing to her, grabbing her off her husband's dead body and trying to get them out as Keller continue to scream before her mother cried out as a bullet hit her in the leg and they fell to the floor together, Keller landing far from her and saw her mother say something before a shot was heard and…_

They stopped there and Sirius felt like he had been through a whirlwind of memories again as he stared down at her, the memories still fresh inside his mind.

_Merlin's ball so that's what had happened to her family…_ He held her and tried his best to calm her, stroking her back and said, "It wasn't your fault and I'm sure she had been trying to protect you just like she would…"

Sirius heard her thoughts in her mind, _I wish I could believe that, but if Mione and I, if I could somehow keep it from happening before it starts, then I could… _She stopped her eyes widen as she looked to see Sirius still beside her, fearing that he heard the thoughts she had been thinking.

"Oh elder, please tell me you didn't, you didn't hear…" She couldn't bring herself to say it as she already could see the questioning look he was giving her.

"Keller what are you talking about, I don't really understand what you are trying to say?" She tried to look away but he pulled her chin to stare at him and she advert her gaze away but he had to grab her attention to know what's on her mind. She had to open up to him, she had to, not just for his sake but for hers.

"Keller look at me please and tell me what's going on, you made a promise to me and James you would answer any question we asked, well I'm asking you now and I want to know what do you mean by if you can keep that from happening with Mione which I don't understand? Please just tell me what's up, let me what you are hiding? Please no more, no more secrets between us, I love you too much and need to know what is the matter…"

He held her in his arms and hearing the way he asked her and how he was holding her with such a tense but kind embrace did she looked up, her eyes were slightly red from crying and the mascara running down her pale cheeks black mingled red as she tried to find the right words to say, "Sirius I don't know if I can, because of what I might tell you might cause an affect for us, mostly to you and I don't want anything to happen."

"Try me then Keller, just don't lie or hide it anymore, I know this is hurting you inside somehow with what you've been keeping in. Just don't keep it bottled anymore for your sakes."

She took a shallow breath and said, "All right but you have to promise not to say anything until I'm finished, understand?" He nodded, "Sirius me and my cousin, we're, you see, I'm—"

"Keller!" And the door burst opened to reveal a frantic Hermione who came rushing into the room followed by Remus entering the room and staring at the two.


	27. Chapter XXVI

**Blue Kitsune**: Well here's the next stallment of the Under the Light of the Full Moon, hope everyone enjoys.

I do not own Harry Potter or Underworld, the story idea and some OC characters are mine!

* * *

Chapter XXVI

* * *

At the shock of hearing Hermione, Sirius and Keller turn to see the two standing by the doorway, both flush and lost for breath. From what they could tell, the two of them looked to have been in a rather hurry to get here. Hermione's dress slightly wrinkled and barely covering her thighs as she tugged down on them in their haste. Their hairs loose and hanging freely, Remus' face was covered in lipstick and Hermione's was smudge all over. She looked from Sirius to Keller and as she stared at her cousin and Keller for once having not the strength to look her in the eye, to let her in on what she had been about to say but the thoughts came clearly through.

"Keller…please tell me you didn't." Hermione wasn't sure what to say in front of the others but try to find a way to communicate to Keller, to prevent her from letting the truth out.

"Mione, I was, I-I…" She tried to think of something but nothing came. There was no other reasonable way to overcome what had been already been slipped and she thought now was a good chance as ever to get off their back. She sighed, looking to her, asking for her to understand and support her decision, "Mione, I think it's time we told them, it's important that they know what's—"

"Keller you know we can't, it's forbidden. You know that if we do then—"

"What the bloody hell is going on here? What are you two blabbing about? What can't you let us know, 'it's forbidden', what's this about, can you please explain what you guys are saying!" Sirius finally getting to his feet and staring at both Hermione and Keller, Keller refusing to look up at him and knowing she knew something. That they both did and Remus, who was much as confused and unsure as to what was going on, looked to her as if to explain what they were talking about.

Remus, after he had counted, well more than likely skipped a couple numbers to reach 100 and had gone to find her scent linger in the room, his lycan senses kicking in and smelled it heading outside, the trail still fresh and following it after to the field and saw the shoes by the doors of the Quidditch room.

He smiled, staring from the red pumps on the floor and stepping into the room, his eyes slightly glowing with fire in his depth.

"Oh Mione, you are going to get it tonight, my sweet little red Mione, you're going to be moaning my name when I find you…"

He sniffed around, finding the scent was coming stronger from within the locker rooms and headed there, not finding her in any of the lockers while continue his search as he kept saying what he would do to his red Mione when he find her.

"Ah there you are Mione…" He found her hidden behind one of the shower stalls, waiting for him and made his way to claim his prize, locking their lips together and holding her against the wall, making out passionately with such intensives need and greedily dove his tongue into her mouth, tasting every inch of her he could while hearing her soft moans and making him growl immensely in the back of his throat.

She was not one to being shy or passive but like him, very much arouse and in dire need as she worked to grind their bodies together, feeling the warmth radiating from their skin and the pressure from the lower region pressed against causing him to be intimately aroused by her, wanting her right here and now.

When he pulled back he saw the sly mischievous gaze in her eyes, "Why Remus what bright glowing eyes you have?"

"All the better to stare and devour your succulent body Mione." He said as he buried his face in her neck and started sucking and nibbling her soft flesh while she gasped, feeling his teeth biting almost but not really hard like last time, "Remus what long sharp teeth you have?"

He pulled back slightly to whisper inside her ear huskily, feeling he couldn't hold it in, "All the better to leave bite marks all over your desirable flesh Mione. Especially your swan-like neck, like so…" And continue what he was doing, knowing she would be having another set of hickeys for the next few days before he decided to place fresh ones all over her again, not that she minded of course.

He always enjoy leaving love bites on her body, especially around her neck and have them left out in the open, exposed for everyone to see, mostly for the boys in Remus' case to know when to back off unless they wanted to be messed with him.

With so many boys eyeing his mate, Remus becoming possessive over her, especially with his werewolf self wanting to growl and tell every male that dare get near to back off but didn't want to make her anger or think he was jealous.

Hermione seem to know what he was thinking as she could feel her mate's seething anger and jealousy radiating off him and wanted to find a way to comfort him and tell the other boys off that she was his and found the perfect solution.

They had been going down the hall, their hands held together in each other's grip like always as they went to their classes. Everyone was coming out and heading to their next ones when she saw there were enough people, spun around and grabbed the collar of Remus' robe and pulled him down to kiss her, right before their eyes as they gaped at the two standing in the middle of the hall, their lips lock together.

He had been caught off guard but was quick to response with her tongue stoking his lips and moaning in his mouth and soon had his arms around her and giving in, knowing she had done this for him to try and ease his raging beast.

This had become a routine to have them snog between break, out in the corner of the hall or the library before moving on elsewhere, the boys watching them jealous while the girls' cheeks turn red and gossiping in their groups as they stare at Hermione as she cuddled close to him and yelp whenever he grabbed and pinched her rear, earning a mocking glare from her at him with a playful growl from him, trying to stop the arousing coming off her as they had to wait before classes were over and head elsewhere for a little privacy together.

A routine they never grew tired of, heading off to their most secluded places where nobody would ever dare disturb them.

At Hogsmeade, there had been rumors going through the gossip mill like wildfire, passing from storeowners to kids from Hogwarts, that the wailing shrieks and murderous moans and the horrifying howling they heard from the Shrieking Shack was someone being murder there, ah if only they knew…

His hands reaching under her dress, feeling her knickers wet and smelling the sweet arousing scent just seeping through and remove them while she went to unzip his fly and slide his pants and boxer down, adjusting so that his length was free and wrapping her legs around his waist before he thrust in, feeling the wild beast inside howl as animalistic lust took over and began pounding in and out, grunting and howling and slamming into the wall, making them shake with his hammering into her.

Her dress held hitch halfway to her thigh, his trousers and boxer on the floor and both reaching their climax fast before they had time to enjoy and savor the orgasm they shared or have another go at it as they remain in firm contact together.

"Oh Remus…" She panted as he inhaled her scent and held her still while she bury her face in the crook of his neck, kissing his Adam apple and got him once more aroused and becoming hard before she had another of those feelings from Keller and a warning bell was ringing inside her head, telling her something was going to happen and it wasn't going to be good.

She knew she had to move quickly as she pulled back and tried to fix her dress back down, leaving her knickers behind where they left them and Remus, seeing what was happening as she was moving away from him, pulled his pants back up and together rushed out of the room and headed to the club house and into Sirius's room where she sense her cousin in and saw them sitting on the bed about to say something.

Keller looked a bit shaken and had black and red streaks running down her face when she saw them. Keller looked to her cousin as she put a hand to Sirius and stood by him, "Cousin please, I think it's time they know the true."

"Keller that's breaking the law, you know that?!"

"I don't give bloody damn about it anymore and I know you don't either! Wouldn't you give anything to change what happened, to stop this from all happening?" She said stepping forward, looking towards her cousin.

"I know we got here by accident and weren't supposed to get involve but it's too late dammit. Dumbledore can't find a way back for us, even after we showed him the pendants and tried everything but let's face the facts: we're stuck here, you heard what he said before, we're stuck here forever."

Hermione bowed her head, knowing that what her cousin said had been true as Dumbledore done everything he could and even handed the two pendants to him and waited for a few days in anticipation and hope he would have the results soon until he asked to see him in his office to tell them the grim news and had a stab of foreboding ran down her spine like ice water and that it was going to knock them harder than they thought.

Hermione went to his see him at his office after he had summoned her from her Ancient Runes and the professor dismissed her after she finished. She looked to Remus seeing he was concern about her and she hadn't wanted to tell him what might happen. Even inside her heart of hearts that she wanted to, that she wanted to tell him everything but was too afraid of what he might say.

If Dumbledore really found a way for them to go back then she would consider telling him just to let him know what was happening and why they might have to leave. She reached the gargoyle and said the password.

"Lemon Drops" and the gargoyle moved aside and she knock on the door and stepped in. Keller was already there, sitting in one of the chairs and turn to see her cousin coming in. It was almost like last time when the headmaster had when all three boys, Remus, Sirius and James had come to discuss about their condition. Now they were here, waiting for Dumbledore to tell him as he sat behind his desk looking towards her and waved his hand to the empty seat next to her cousin.

"_Have a seat Ms. Lucian." She did and noticed there was a stoic grave air in the room as he looked to the both of them. _

"_I'm afraid that I have had no such luck with your pendants." And went on to explain how he and the other professors research and try to do every spell that would reveal any secret but the pendants had showed none. He looked to them sadly as he said again how sorry he was. That_ _he hadn't found a way to get them back to their own time and this had been their last shot. Their only hope of getting back but it was gone. _

Meaning that every chance they had for going home was gone and that they were likely stuck in the past for life.

The boys were still confused and not really knowing what they kept talking about and hearing and catching tidbits like 'breaking the law', 'getting involved', 'Dumbledore', 'the pendants' and 'stuck here forever'.

"Whoa, whoa, hang on you two, you are so getting afar ahead of us that it isn't even funny. What is it that you two are saying? That you had to go back to Drumstrung and can't because what, the headmaster at your old school isn't going to transfer you back, what is it with you then and please tell us the truth!" Sirius said having finally enough of all this secrecy that they had been hiding from them.

Keller looked to Hermione and Hermione looked to Keller then to Remus and Sirius. She sighed defeated, "I suppose we can tell them but this must never leave the room, understand?" They nodded and she went to close the door and cast a silencing and locking charm on the door and room so nobody else could disturb them like Lily or James if they came looking for them.

She didn't know where to begin and try to figure as she look to Remus sadly, hoping he would believe her with what she would tell him, "Please sit down, the both of you and we'll tell you everything that you need to know."

Remus sat down in the bed as Keller stood by her cousin, watching the both of them stare at them, feeling nervous as what they would say might change their lives for all of them.

"You both know we are hybrids and why we are the first, but there's more to it as you see, me and Keller aren't from around here. We're, how should I put this simply, oh I got it, Remus haven't you always wanted to ask when my birthday is."

Remus looked confused as he nodded, "Yeah although I don't see why as you told me it is—"

"September 19…1979." Both boys gaped at her, "Is that some kind of joke? If it is it isn't funny?"

"No Sirius, ask Hermione anything? I know tell them what you know of the Marauders?" Keller said, turning to look at her and Hermione sigh, knowing this was going to be one hell of a storm as she began reciting things from memory of everything Remus and Sirius had told her from her time.

"Remus was bitten as a small child before his eleven birthday and had been afraid he wouldn't be able to be accept into any school until Dumbledore became headmaster and send a letter, allowing him to go to Hogwarts and being able to keep his secret by traveling through the tunnel from the Whomping Willow to the Shrieking Shack every full moon."

She looked over to Remus and saw that he was speechless as what she said was true but he listened as she continue, "Sirius ran away from his family, the Blacks last year and moved in with the Potters."

Sirius snorted, "James could have told you that—"

"You, James and _Peter,_" She said his name with slight distaste on her tongue, "became animagus in your fifth year when you learn Remus was a werewolf in your second. James became a stag, AKA Prongs, you a large black dog, like a Grim, Padfoot, Peter a Rat, Wormtail and Remus was Moony."

Now Sirius knew James would never tell her that, but she continue anyway, "In June when you had your D.A.D.A owls and you got bored that afternoon, James decided on picking on Snape to relieve your boredom and later in six year, you created the Marauder's map and discovered all the secret passageways from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade like the Honeyduke trapdoor leading to the tunnel of the one eyed witch."

"So that's how you came back to Hogwarts!" Remus said, pointing to Keller who nodded, "Is that enough proof or do you want us to finish or maybe have us tell one or two of your most embarrassing secret?" Hermione knew that they didn't know any but the boys looked at one another and then looked back to them and shook their heads numbly.

Hermione sighed, "I think you known by now that what we are telling you cannot be told by anyone else as we are from a different time and traveled back here by accident, twenty years to be exact."

"But how? Nobody can do that, sure time-turners worked to go back for hours but never—"

"Years we know that and we didn't say a spell or use some kind of time-traveling potion cause there was never any invent or anything like that to get here." Keller said, crossing her arms over her chest, "You see, we were caught in this gunfire or should I say magic fire, no doesn't make sense really, just know we got into an ugly mess and were corner by these Death Eaters and one of them, a no excuse son-of-a-bitch asshole had us paralyzed and was about to kill my cousin and them me with a killing curse and then the strangest thing happen and we landed right here to the seventies with you guys. So we don't know how or why but that's how we got here to this time period whether intentionally or not."

"Wait a minute, what?! You got hit by a killing curse and lived! Impossible!" Sirius said, looking to both Hermione and Keller who were living proof but found it hard to believe, "Nobody has ever survived one before, that's why it's known as a killing curse."

"I have to agree on Padfoot on that as the chances of living through such a curse, like the Avada Kedavra, is none to a million because it would kill the person it was cast to."

"Well apparently we did and we're still alive and seems now we're two out of the three who survived it and lived, or at least we might if we could head back to our own time."

"Two out of three, you mean there's another one who survived it besides you two? Who?" Hermione looked to them and shook her head, "We can't tell you that. It's important no one must know about it as it will happened when the Dark Lord tries to stop the prophecy from happening and tries to kill the baby—" She covered her mouth, knowing she said too much but Sirius looked a bit shocked.

"A baby?! A baby stops the Dark Lord even at his highest power. He gets his ass kick by a baby!" Sirius was now snickering and laughing inside his head at the thought of a small kid could do something like kicking the Dark Lord's butt off his high throne but one look from Keller and Hermione stopped him from his private joke. "You're not kidding, you guys are actually serious about it, a baby stopping He-Who-Mustn't-Be-Named? But how can that be? How's that even possible?"

Keller and Hermione looked to each other, "The truth of the matter is there was a bond made between as a sacrifice out of love against the Dark lord was used to protect the child, a bond so strong and powerful that it shield the baby and caused the killing curse to backfire on him."

"Wow…so does that mean the Dark Lord is dead, in your time?" Hermione shook her head, "Unfortunately no, though I wish it did. He was still strong to be able to survive his own curse but his body was destroyed and unable to do harm for the next ten years and the child wouldn't see him again until he's older and that will be five more times at least."

"Five more times, that would make it six and he lives through them all. Wow kind of a record in his case I suppose." Sirius whistled impressed with what Remus calculated for them, "Merlin's beard I wouldn't mind shaking the chap's hand if I ever get the chance to meet him."

Keller looked to Sirius, and thinking in thought, _you just might someday Sirius and know that he will be closer to you than you think…_

Sirius looked at her, almost hearing what her thoughts were but decided to ask them that had been on his mind for a while, "So you must know us in your time correct? What are we like in the future then? Am I still a handsome bachelor living in lifestyle of luxury, Remus getting a chance of being found a cure to his lycanthrope or having some of those werewolves' restriction a little off the leash for him? And what about James, I bet he would die to hear this if he would, would he and Lily get married and have kids?"

Hermione and Keller seem to look at each other with uncertainty as to what to say of what he was asking about their future.

They couldn't tell them about what was to happened, how James and Lily would indeed get married, have a baby boy named Harry then get betrayed by Peter in one year, their own secret keeper, and James and Lily be murdered by Voldemort while Harry became the 'Boy-Who-Lived'.

Sirius, how he would be framed for the Potter's murder and Peter's death and be sent to Azakaban for twelve horrifying long years to escape and find the traitor, Peter alive and slip from his clutches again to Voldemort's side and then Sirius would died two years later at the hands of his own Death Eater cousin at the Department of Mystery.

And Remus, oh how she thought of how much pain and turmoil he would suffer at being alone, without his friends by his side, all gone, two of his best friends killed and one a traitor while the war continue on in their time. It was too horrifying and terrifying to think those awful misfortunes to happen in such a short time for them. It was all too much to think of how the future held such a cruel hand for their fates, for all of them and they were trapped in the past to watch the whole thing unveil itself in time before their very eyes and having no choice in the matter to stop these from happening, if to make things better or worse.

She swallow, forcing the lump forming in her throat down as she tried to speak without letting her emotions get in the way of what she had to say.

"I don't think we should tell you anything else about the future. In fact it might change stuff a lot if we told you about what be for you!" She said finally as she saw the look of disappointment on Sirius' face at not getting a chance to hear what his future was like while Keller was looking at her and was about to speak, hoping to have her reconsider the decision but Hermione gave her a look to tell her not to say anything and she kept her mouth shut on the subject.

Remus seem to nod in understanding, thinking what they told them made sense and had the right to keep their secret hidden, even from them, "You know they were right in trying to keep it from us Padfoot. If they told us anything about the future now, it could have the timeframe change and the ministry forbids this kind of thing from happening and sends anyone who dares to defy its rules of magic to Azakaban or worse, sentence to the Dementor's Kiss."

Sirius shudder, repulsed at the thought of how truly foul and disturbing the Dementors were, not just by their mere presence that sucks every happy feeling or memory and leaving behind only worst experiences of your life. But the worst was their kiss, to have one's own very soul being sucked right out and leaving their body behind as a hollow shell of the person it once was without able to feel or think like a human being anymore but just a mindless body.

Hermione thought along the same line of Sirius, recalling the time how he almost gotten their kiss back in third year when a group of dementors had caught them and tried to do that to them if it weren't for Harry's patronus or Hermione's timeturner that save him the second time around.

Remus noticed how everyone was being quiet about what they had heard and looked down at his wristwatch to see it was a quarter to nine, "Maybe we should get going and head back now. James and Lily will probably be wondering about us and why it's taking this long."

Hermione felt relieved as it seem he said this only to break the silent tension plus to put the conversation to a finish before anymore could be made about the future. She agreed and was following after him before turning to Keller and Sirius who were still lost in thought. "Keller, Sirius, you guys coming?"

Keller blinked as if under waking up from a spell and looking towards her and about to say something but Sirius spoke, standing up and staying beside her, "We'll catch up with you two later. Me and Keller need to do something first." Hermione stared at them unsure but then saw Keller nodded and said, "All right then…I'll see you both later at the house then." And closed the door behind them, leaving them alone in the room.

Keller turn to Sirius with a questionable frown, knowing there was something up and possible he was much curious about his future and was going to have to refuse once again even thought she didn't want to deny him anymore.

"If you going to ask me anything about your future, I'm sorry to say this but I can't as you heard what Remus said and—" But Sirius silenced her with a quick kiss. Keller's eyes widen but slowly closed them and return the kiss, sliding her tongue out and trying to pry his lips open which he allowed and explore him with his moving in with quicker movement to tango hers. His hands roam up and down, moving under her dress and rubbing the panties underneath, getting a glimpse they were black and satin, sexy... She had to moan as he rubbed her covered opening and had to break the kiss and look at Sirius with heavy-lidded eyes. "Sirius…"

"You didn't think I was going to let you walk away after what I secretly plan, did you?" He said, giving her a playful smirk as she only had to move her hand down, pressing down to the jeans and feeling the bulge he had. "So you have been waiting for me that long huh? Well I guess it's time to pay my dues then…" She smiled, pressing and grinding her body against his and then look over towards the door and then to Sirius again, with a look of consideration about the others, "You think they won't mind?"

"Don't worry so much Kell, the silencing charm is still up that Mione placed and I don't intend on letting you out of here anytime soon." Placing his hand on her face before she pulled back, "Sorry, it's just my face, the make-up. I must look like a mess right now, I should probably get this cleaned up." She placed her hand over her face and moved it over, "_Scourgify_!" And removed it to reveal her face, clean of the make-up, her cheeks a bit flustered and red and Sirius thought she never looked more beautiful in all his life, even in her _au natural_. He placed a kissed on each cheek and said, "My sexy vampiress, what shall I do with you then? I don't know where to begin as all I can think is how much I love you."

She smiled and her eyes seem to taken a lust and seductive appearance as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Let me show you what I can do, my loyal and faithful Padfoot, my Sirius. My amore…" She said as Sirius growled and grabbed her and tossed the both of them on the bed, and standing over her, "Then by all means, lets." And pulled her into a hard desiring kiss and running his hand under the dress and undoing the French twist while she went to unbutton his shirt and moan loud for him.

* * *

Hermione reached the last step of the stairs to see Remus waiting for her at the bottom, "They said they'll come by soon. We should be getting back then."

"Yeah we should." Remus said taking her hand and headed outside the clubhouse. They were walking down a different path and noticed the place they were heading. "Um Remus, we're heading to the Quidditch field. We're heading the wrong way."

"No we're not. Aren't you the one who said, we should be getting back then?"

"Yes I ...oh!" She realized what she had said and what he had in mind, and looked to him to see his eyes staring at her, grinning with a sexy smirk. "You think Lily and James won't get suspicious with the four of us still missing?"

Remus waved it off with his hand, "Nope, in fact James will find it a blessing that we're not around. Knowing him, he and Lily are going to be making out for hours while we…well you get the rest." He wiggle his eyebrows, looking at her and Hermione laughed.

"All right, if what you say is true then pray tell where we may get back to? The intense make-out session or you trying to take my dress off?"

"Hmm, I was thinking more the lines of both and maybe further. Know what I mean..."

"Oh my Remus, what horny ideas you have?" She said as he turn and said in a daring and sexy voice, "All the better to have you to myself cause this naughty wolf is in for a little moaning from his little red Mione." He said grabbing her hand and racing back to the locker room where they slowly left one piece of article of clothing around the room, a shirt lying on top of the trophy cabinet, a pair of boxers and the red dress discarded on a bench and laid on the floor together and made out passionately and roughly before she transfigured two large benches to make a sizable bed for them to lay upon inside of the cold ground and using the towels to cover them.

Remus laying over on top of her, her legs parted and feeling him inside, prodding deep within until he hit her G-spot, sending shivers of pleasure run up to them and heard the wonderful moans coming from her and feeling her nails bite deeper into his back, feeling the urge to go further and faster inside her.

He smiled at her, his hair falling into his face and she made to push them out of the way and hold his face in her hands. He closed his eyes against the cool touch and ran his hands down her lithe body.

Their conjoined bodies attained the peak of ecstasy and released and rested against one another, her lying in his arms, thinking it was a very Merry, merry Christmas for them altogether.

* * *

**Blue Kitsune**: Well I'm finally updating, only problem is I have to do it on my old PC instead of my mac. and does anyone know if the Neooffice really works or not, if so tell me and I will download to help update my other work. 


	28. Chapter XXVII

* * *

Chapter XXVII

* * *

Everyone decided to spend the night at the Potter's as they saw how late it was getting when heading back to the house to find out what was to happen for them as they saw the evening coming to a close.

Lily had called up her folks and Remus after he came back in with Hermione and telling them they would be sleeping over at the Potter's. Remus' parents said it was all right with them and would've liked to meet Sonja sometime soon and he promise he would and have her over their house this break to have them meet her and get to know her better.

Lily, however was having a harder time trying to convince her folks to let them sleep over as she told them many times that they weren't doing anything with the boys but hanging out and that it was becoming late and the Potter had allowed her and the other girls to stay in their extra rooms, which was the clubhouse's to be exact.

The Evans were reluctant, considering that there daughter along with two other girls were there with teenage boys and staying over for the night but when they heard their daughter promised that nothing was going to happened and Mr. Potter, who came back home to check up on how thing were faring with everyone, talked with Lily's parents and promised them to take them home personal in the morning. Finally her parent agreed, only as they told her as long as there was no funny stuff happened with the boys.

They all had returned to the house at about the same time, not very much noticing the disarray state they were in, wondering what James and Lily were doing right now and found them in the parlor on the couch together, Lily snug in James arms.

Her dress a little bit wrinkle, well less wrinkle than the other girls' and her lipstick smug but nothing much compared to James whose hair was messier and his glasses hanging crookedly on the bridge of his nose, holding Lily and turn around his head over the couch and saw the three of them coming in, looking worse than them with their hair wild and messy, Hermione's bushier than everyone's and their clothes being in a disarrange, one or two buttons missed and their dresses completely tousled and walking with a slight limp.

"Blimey, Padfoot, Moony, what the bloody heck happened? And Keller where did you get those—" His eyes travel down from Keller's blushing cheeks and Sirius' silly grin to their linked hands and putting the two together smiled at them, thinking about time they became a couple just like him and Lily and Remus and Mione.

"I see congrats are in order to Padfoot and Keller on becoming the new couple! Nice to see you getting together and I lift my butterbeer if I had one to the two of you and hope your relationship is as good as our."

"Ours too Padfoot." Remus said while he kissed Hermione's cheek and pulled her towards him as she said the same the same to her cousin who nodded and smiled, feeling happy and giddy like everyone else.

_Yeah who would have thought that me and Sirius would end up together and become a couple…especially with a someone like a Casanova flirty type I use to found too much my opposite but strangely found myself attracted too. I guess opposites do really attract. _She thought asSirius turned around and smiled at her.

Why thank you love, I was thinking along the same lines like you, we both do think alike, complete opposites but head over heels over each other, guess that really makes us soulmate then.

_Don't push your luck there, Siri. _

_Siri?_ He asked curious and she was starting to get red again as she thought, _Well you call me Kell and I thought to call you Siri, but don't you ever call me 'Kelly', that's bad enough when the Evans started calling me that and elder it was annoying. _

_Don't worry about it, I would never do such a thing to you and I like the nickname Siri._

Keller smiled and was trying in a fail attempt to put her messy hair into a somewhat ponytail while he just shook his out and ran his hand through, casually fixing it to have his sleek back and fall loosely over his shoulder. When she pulled her hair away from her neck, he saw the slight dark marks on her throat, noticing how it stand out against her pale skin and nobody couldn't help but notice them.

"Oh my Merlin, Keller nice hickeys!" Lily said as everyone's eyes look towards her when she touched her neck, feeling the dark bruises on her flesh and her eyes widen and look to Hermione and Remus who were grinning and giggling like everyone else at them.

Sirius smirked while he brought his arm around her and whispering in her ear, "And that's not the only hickey I place on you, isn't that right Kell?"

Keller flush redder than Lily's hair, knowing if the other girls heard what he said or saw where else he place them, she would not hear the end of it, especially not from her cousin after weeks of teasing her senseless of her and Remus. _I swear if I can get through this, I will never tease my cousin ever again. _She turn her head slightly to look at him with a gaze to tell him to keep his mouth shut

_If you dare make any mention of where you put them Siri, cute or not, I swear I will_… She didn't know exactly what to threat as Sirius chuckled throatily, speaking through their mind link to her, calming her down with promising not to tell where the 'others' were.

_You worry too much Kell, this is just between you and me, and nobody else. Personally I like to keep what we did to ourselves as well I know is how you like it when I do this_, and brushed her hair to the side before she had a chance to protest and buried his face on her throat, nuzzling and purring like a happy kitten. She didn't know whether to rolled her eyes or moan as his warm breath touch her skin and his tongue lick those marks he left on her, making her aroused once more, feeling the adrenaline rush in her veins, pumping the blood in her body to go to her core, the heat heading down below and causing her to become moist and wet at his touch.

_God if this keeps up, I'm not sure if I'll even get some rest with what you are doing to me Sirius…_ And could almost hear him growling in her head as he thought the same thing, wanting to do that very much while she tried to resist giving in so easily.

She turn to her attention to James and Lily, hoping for something to keep her distracted as Sirius was sucking on her neck and nibbling her skin with everyone still watching them, feeling embarrassed that they were the center of attention, "So um where are we going to be spending the night then Lily? You told your parents where we are staying at?" She tried to swat Sirius' hands from going any lower to her dress and seeing he was getting impatient before her cousin finally rescued her.

"Easy there Padfoot, my cousin isn't going anywhere just yet, you'll get to see her later tomorrow in the morning. Oh by the way, mistletoe is above your heads."

_**MIONE!**_ She thought shocked while she looked to her with a Cheshire grin, _**time for payback for all those times you tease me and Remus, Kell, I'm sure you two don't mind having some fun together. **_

Keller would have been groan while Sirius finally let her go and looked up to the ceiling then to her, "Hey it's tradition and we can't break the rules of tradition you know." and gave her a passionate kiss that seem to make her inside warm before they pulled apart, satisfied or so at least before Lily told them where they would be staying, for the girls at least.

"We're going to be sleeping in the clubhouse. James' dad told us so before I told my parents as long as we didn't do any monkey business." She said as Hermione and Keller tried to hide their glowing faces and flushed cheeks while Remus and Sirius were snickering and holding back their laughter, thinking it was a little too late for that. They wrapped their arms around their girlfriends' waists and brought them closer before they heard the loud chimes on the father clock, announcing it was eleven o'clock and decided to call it a night.

The girls said goodnight to their boyfriends along with a quick goodnight kiss as they complain it wasn't fair without one. Hermione and Remus had their tongues tangoing for fifty seconds before pulling back and had to bite back her tongue from laughing as she watch how Sirius and Keller were locking lips together and possibly doing what they did before finally was able to pulled them apart with the help of James and Sirius who grabbed him. "Come on Romeo, you'll see your Juliet in the morning but give her a break why don't you."

Sirius glared from James and then having an idea as he looked back at her, "Farewell. I will omit no opportunity. That may convey my greetings, love, to thee." Keller stopped and turned her head around and smiled at him as he spoke the words of Romeo to Juliet before they parted ways, _I see you have been reading up on your Shakespeare._

_Almost a whole series I found in that library, geez that guy wrote a lot of plays didn't he. I personally like the Midsummer's Dream but I read that Romeo and Juliet book twice and reminding me of you as the fair Juliet and me as the love struck Romeo falling for the fair beautiful Capulet, or should I call you lady Corvin…_

She felt excitement bubble inside her like fresh champagne and decided to play along, speaking the words of Juliet, in a heartfelt sorrow while the two girls try to drag her away from her passionate lover, "O think'st thou we shall ever meet again?" Sirius grin, watching as her eyes gazed longing at him with her eyes filled with love, waiting for his answer and he reply in the same manner of tone, "I doubt it not, and all these woes shall serve. For sweet discourses in our time to come."

And before anymore could be said, James put his hand over Sirius mouth and practically dragged him with Remus away to their room upstairs while the girls headed back outside for the clubhouse.

"I think that it was a bad idea lending him your copy, Moony. He had me playing as Juliet in most of them and I thought I would have died if he had kissed me when I read what they did!" He shudder, repulsed and appalled as how Sirius had been saying in Act One, scene five with their first kiss while Remus laughed about that and Sirius blushed before taking one last look below to see the girls heading out back and Keller blowing him an air kiss before closing the door behind her.

* * *

Once they made it to the clubhouse and upstairs, Lily took James's room, Hermione with Remus' room and Keller's in Sirius' room, knowing what a mess if anyone saw the damage they did in their together. They went to use the bathroom to change as they were given some clothes from the guys to wear as they got out of their outfits and get ready for bed.

Hermione was pulling on the T-shirt over her head as she stepped out from the bathroom, relieved and change, holding her dress in one arm and draped it over the chair in her room. Her T-shirt held a silver wolf howling with a pale moon behind it's head, long, reaching close to her calves and Keller was using the bathroom that interconnects with Remus' and Sirius'.

Hermione looked around the room that she was going to be sleeping in and saw his was a lot cleaner than the others' and smell his scent surrounding her, reminding her of the forest, the natural earth, the wolf inside wanting to change and be free, feeling like she was right at home in his room.

She saw he kept everything neat and organized in his room, his desk tidy and cleared of dust, his books, worn and old looking but in alphabetic order and the few robes he owned hung in the closet and his clothes folded in the drawer nicely. Hermione moved her hands over the spines of the books, feeling the ancient texture and stop when her hand touch the book '_Hogwarts:_ _A History_' and thinking of how she was going to be staying in a time not her own.

Would she be able to handle staying here, in the past for the rest of her whole life, watching the years go by, the seventies, eighties, seeing the terrible things happening before her very eyes that she could possible try and keep it from getting bad as it was in her future?

_No, we can't! We can't change the timeframe, that's what keeps thing from getting worse and changing the past is forbidden. It will only keep things from becoming bad to worse. _

Or you can change it for the better. You can help, you can stop the Dark lord from reaching his power, you can have Harry keep his parents, Sirius can still be saved and you can have your family again…

_No I can't do that, no matter how much I want to, no matter how much I want Harry to have his own parents or save Sirius or many others. If I do, things could change and be turn worse, the Dark Lord might actually win and that would be chaotic enough having the world plunge into darkness because of what I try to do... _

Hermione sigh and headed over to her bed and flopped on the covers, pressing her face against her pillow, trying to erase the thoughts from coming, to keep the intentions down from trying to take over her and go and tell Remus and Sirius or contact Dumbledore, to tell them everything that was to happen in the horrid future, _I just wish I had an idea on what to do what's right. I wish there was someone to guide me, to help me give strength to what I must do. And everyone always tells me I know everything when I'm not so sure what to do._

She laid her head on the pillow, staring at the ceiling, thinking if she got some sleep the answer would come and closed her eyes before she heard her name being called.

**_Mione…Mione…_**

She pressed her face to the pillow, trying to ignore her cousin, even tried to disconnect the link they had but no matter how hard she pressed the pillow over her ears or try to close it she still heard her calling, becoming louder than ever.

**_Mione…Mione_**

**_Keller, I'm not in the mood right now, and I'm just getting ready to go to bed. So please stop calling my name and let me get to sleep, sheesh...you're persistent at times you know that._**

"What the Hell are you talking about, I was about to ask the same thing of you. You were calling me as I was putting my pjs on, geez what's up with that?"

Hermione looked up from her pillow to see Keller standing by the bathroom door, wearing a large dark T-shirt and sweatpants with small black puppies printed and running around on it.

"You mean that wasn't you?" She asked, bewildered and baffled. But that voice it sounded just like Keller's, but how? But something had seem different with that voice, it sounded familiar to her but where had she had heard it.

Keller shook her head, looking to her with the same confused look, "Well it wasn't me either so…" Before Hermione had a chance to say anything she felt a sudden rush of pain reach inside her head and she screamed and the echoing of her shriek echo in her head making the pain worse.

Keller noticed the distress feeling change and tried to see what was wrong before she felt it too and double over in pain, grabbing her hands over her head, trying to stop it from being thunderous in her ears. It was hammering inside her skull like little demons using pitchforks poking around and were driving those damn bastards in worse than she ever had to endure in her life, even with Drake's training but she had her limitation.

But never had she had gotten this kind of torture in her mind. She thought she would die screaming or be driven into madness in the blind fury. She would rather have death over having to deal with this monster fucking her.

"AHH! FUCKING HELL! WHAT THE FUCKING ELDER IS HAPPENING!" She shriek as it was growing stronger and made her way to Hermione's bed, groping for her hand and holding it, trying to stop what was trying to kill her and the torment growing worse by the minute, going from her head to her whole body as if that wasn't enough to mentally damage her but to see the rest fall apart as well.

She screamed again and Hermione joined her, shrieking, "Make it stop, make it fucking stop!" Her voice becoming more the howls of an enraged beast and felt the hybrid inside, threatening to break free, to stop whatever the hell she was feeling. "**_PLEASE MAKE THIS STOP_**!"

Lily suddenly appeared in the room, rushing when she heard all the screaming and the noise barrier almost making the whole house shake and it was all coming from Hermione's room when she heard all the commotion going on. "Hey what's going on you guys, I could hear you two screaming and—"

Lily gasped as she saw Hermione's eyes, pulsing blue-black veins traversed the white in her eyes, spreading until her cinnamon brown orbs took an unnatural cobalt hue then turn striking black and saw the same happening with Keller's, both were screaming like bloody murder and saw the serrated fangs jutting from their mouths and Lily, paralyzed with fear and watching the grimsly transformation then a bright blinding light appeared around them and she had to cover her eyes before the light faded and when she was able to see again, the room slightly blurred in her vision but then focus back into perspective and found Keller and Sonja, the both of them completely gone from the room.

Vanished, into thin air, without a trace. Lily's face became pale before she started calling out there names, hoping they were in the house somewhere and what she had seen had been an illusion of them transforming and look around from their rooms to downstairs and finding them nowhere to be seen.

"Oh no…Sonja! Keller!" _I got to tell James and the others what happened! _She ran out of the clubhouse back to the house itself where the boys were in James' room, talking and getting ready for bed themselves, pulling off their clothes and grabbing their pajamas before Lily came in, crashing open the door to where all three of them were almost naked and barely wearing anything.

"Gawd! Lily learn to knock next time why don't you, Merlin we could have been butt-naked for all you know!" Sirius said as he had been without his shirt and pants and almost had his boxer down before she came running and he had dropped them and tried to cover up with his hands. Lily chose to ignore him without turning to look in his direction, which was a relief as he pulled his boxers and pants up as she looked towards James and told him in one quick breath that didn't make sense the first time to them but on the second it went like this.

"They're gone, vanished, disappeared, into thin air! They've— I don't know how to say what happened. I was in my room, getting ready to sleep when I heard screaming coming from Remus' room and they sound they were in pain or something and thought I should go see so I went to check on them to see if they were all right and then I saw- I saw Sonja's eyes, they changed and so did Kellers. And I saw they had longer teeth and I thought it was just a hoax being played by them then the next thing I see is this bright light came, flashing around them and—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Lily, slow down and back up, what are you talking about, who's gone?" James asked trying to calm his girlfriend who looked to have gotten the shock of her life as she stood there shaking like a leaf, wearing a long sleeve shirt and pants borrowed from him but she hadn't been shaking from cold but something much worse as she had seen what happened.

Remus moved from his spot, wearing a pair of dark running pants lend from Sirius and placed his hand on her shoulder and she turn to him as he said in a calmer tone, "Take a deep breath Lily, take a nice long deep breath, count to ten, then tell us what happen…"

She did, taking long deep breath counting before she was able in control of herself and then finally said, "It's Sonja and Keller, they've disappeared, they're gone!"

This caught everyone's attention as waiting for Lily to explain why she had intruded in while they were changing. Sirius who had been sitting on the bed and craning his arm to the side behind his back before he heard that Keller had disappeared and crashed to the floor and was getting up, staggering and gaping at her, hoping it was a twisted joke the girls came up with and Remus had the same reaction for Mione as they both said at the same time, "WHAT?!"

Sirius moved forward and grabbed both her arms, "Is this some kind of joke? It can't be true, it's not, right? RIGHT?!" James pulled him off her as she looked steadily to everyone again and could hear the serious solemn tone she said.

"It's true. They've disappeared from the room, they're gone!"


	29. Chapter XXVIII

* * *

Chapter XXVIII

* * *

Hermione and Keller didn't know what had happened as one minute they had been in the clubhouse, suddenly in pain and and then finding themselves on a hard stone floor.

"Ow, well I wouldn't exactly call that my most graceful landing but son-of-a-bitch that hurts..." Keller muttered as she got up, rubbing her sore bottom, same with Hermione as she was looking around and seeing they were in some hallway with high arches and draping tapestries.

The room had a dark gloomy atmosphere as she turn to Keller still rubbing her sore bun, standing by a suit of armor, armor that looked way too big to fit the size of a ordinary human.

"Where do you suppose we are exactly?" Hermione said gazing at where they were and wondering why they were here, for what purpose as they didn't know what this place was but had a strange feeling she was going to find out.

Keller after taking the notice of what her cousin was talking about and looked around as well, seeing how high the ceilings were above their heads and the dark stony interior.

"I got as much the same question in mind as you do. But I don't think we're in the Potter's clubhouse anymore." She peered at the suit of armor she was next to, staring at it gigantic bulk and knock on its chest twice, hearing the loud 'thump thump' her knuckles made when she rapped against the metal plate.

She whistled low, "Man must be some pretty big guy to fit in this sort of suit, right Mione?"

"Yeah or maybe something else don't you agree?" She thought that whatever wore that was something not to be messed with because of its massive body size because whatever had to wear that must be pretty strong.

She heard footstep and voices not too far from them and quickly grabbed her cousin's hand, pulling her away from the armor and quickly rush down the hall to find some corridors and went to hide behind one of the arches, laying themselves flat against the walls and wait behind the shadow and Hermione placing her finger over her lips to shush her as they tried to see what was coming in their direction.

_**Whatever you do, stay quiet and try not to make a sound until we know what we are facing. **_

_**Right but we maybe should have picked a different hiding place, look. **_And pointed up to the tiny slit above them and beaming down on their faces with faint moonlight, illumining anyone to see them from their spot easy.

_**SHIT! DRAGON'S DUNG! Well just try to stand still and maybe no one will see us. **_

Hermione and Keller kept quiet and still as statues as they waited, their hearts beating loudly in their ear and could swear it was echoing off the walls for anyone to hear and notice where they were in less than a millisecond.

Hermione listened as the voice became louder and outlines of massive shadows showing on the walls and then saw with wide eyes two large lycans walking down the hall, their claws clinking and scraping the stone while smelling around the room, moving their large heads, their eyes glowing and their jaws snapping in the air, snarling and growling at each other.

_**My gods, Lycans and they're so much bigger than the ones I've already seen!**_ Hermione as she watched the two pass them, without so much as turn or bat an eye to look or sniff in the girls' hiding place, more than likely deep in their growling conversation.

Only one stopped and sniffed the air, its large nostrils sniffing and turning its head to look where Hermione and Keller were and thinking **_Oh Shit!_**

Both of them becoming tense and ready to transform and fight if necessary before it passed them and followed after the other, hurrying up as he tailed behind.

Once the two lycans pass did Hermione and Keller turn to look at one another confuse and questioning if they really see what they just saw.

_**Huh? What the Heck?**_

"Okay, please tell me that I just didn't see that happened? That lycan didn't just decided to pass us without ripping us to shreds. Even I know that it would with the way he looked hungry and whatever." Hermione was unsure herself either as to why it didn't come over with snapping jaws and sharp teeth and lunging claws at them from their hiding place especially with the moon shining in on them.

"Maybe we smell more lycan to them?" The two sniffed themselves and found they smelled not that much different than a humans' with the clothes they wore along with their mixed scent that could be easily detected coming off them.

"Nope, even a bloodhound could smell us, something isn't right. And I'm going to try something and see if I'm right or wrong…"

Keller moved from her hiding place and race to go after them then stood out in the open, seeing the two large werewolves still walking, their backs turn to her as Hermione stared, trying to figure what the bloody Hell was she going to do.

"Keller don't, whatever you thinking don't—" But as she went to stop her cousin, getting out of her hiding place and standing behind her, she cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled so loud that her voice was echoing off the walls and those lycans should have heard her and come barging straight at them.

"HEY YOUR MOTHER SO STUPID THAT SHE COULDN'T TELL WHICH ONE WAS A FULL MOON, THE ONE IN THE SKY OR THE ONE WHERE YOU SAW THIS!" And turned around to show her rear but the two didn't look back, instead they kept walking in the direction they were heading.

Keller tried another one, "MAN I SEEN SOME UGLY BITCHES BUT YOU TWO TAKE THE WHOLE CAKE!" Hermione was watching as her cousin continues to spew insult but neither lycan turn around but kept going for whatever reason they were heading for.

When the lycans turn down a corner, disappearing from sight, Keller turn to her pale and shaken cousin, "Well I guess they can't hear us."

"Gee you think?! What were you thinking, you could have gotten us ripped to shred if they had seen us but—" She stopped as she thought a moment to what she had been about to say, "They didn't hear you and didn't look back to see you or me."

"Yeah that's right, they can't hear or see us, but why for what reason?" Keller question as Hermione followed after where the two lycans went, leaving her behind before she said, "Hey what do you think you're going? Wait for me!"

Hermione found that the two lycans were communicating somehow and was able to understand what they were saying, just as if she knew their native language for years.

Like Harry being able to talk to snakes as a Parseltongue and she continue to listen in on what they were saying.

_**Will this really work?**_ One lycan growled at the other, **_Yes it will, our queen and her sister have assured us the plan shall be when he sees them…the dark night and light moon shall have this done…_**

_Huh what in the world are they talking about exactly._ Something having to do with a 'plan', two 'queens', 'sister', a 'dark knight' or was it 'night' like evening and the 'light moon' or did he meant 'moonlight'. She was confused as to what they were saying.

What did these things have to do with them being here as she had no idea herself but followed and as they found themselves standing by a large double door, carved with beasts ravaging and bat-like creatures in the sky and they opened up to reveal what seem like a large room where a council would meet but had no such things with what they saw.

There were more lycans and catching glimpses out of the corner of their eyes, some in their human guises, shadowy men and woman with their eyes and teeth gleaming vibrate in the dark.

Some were gnawing on bones that she distinguished and looked disturbing human-like as one or two cracked them open and suck the marrow out.

A few of the women in the room clasped nursing infants to their exposed breast and saw the babies misshapen and struck more canine to her than human. She saw feral children chased one another past their elders, yipping and squealing like overexcited pups.

She watched them awhile before hearing bestial pants and moans and turn to see in the darken corners of the room, wild-eyed men and women copulating and she saw the frenzied lovers mounted each other with abandon, clawing and nipping at their mate's quivering flesh.

_Ok, these has really gone to the dogs_, literally, she thought as she turn her gaze away from the barbaric display, hoping not to hear anymore while some of the others who watch laughed and egged them on.

Keller didn't see what it was below as her eyes were drawn to the ceiling when she heard the loud rustling of bat-like wings and she tapped Hermione on the shoulder, "Um Mione." She pointed up and Hermione followed her line of gaze and her eyes widen with what she saw.

On the ceiling, hanging upside down, large creatures, some small about the size of an infant while other's bigger, resembling mortals but other than that as they slept with their mouths open, revealing their sharp fangs, their claws gripping onto the wooden beams above their heads, some watching below them before getting ready to rest.

Were this what she think they were, she saw that their wings were wrapped around themselves like sleeping bats. Hermione could think of only one possible creature to have such a structure almost related to that of a bat.

Vampires.

They were in a room filled with werewolves and vampires.

"But that's impossible, vampires can't have wings, my mother told me so, they were myth to have them and only one such had those because his blood was a Corvinus and had mixed in already with a vampire and then a lycan's."

Keller staring wide-eyed at her hanging brethren that looked down upon them.

They kept walking up to the end, waiting by two large majestic chairs was where they both really got the shock of their lives.

Two women, each as different as night and day, were sitting together among the dark creatures surrounding them, a chessboard sitting in between the two as the pieces were onyx and crystal but the carving strangely different and at play while they were talking to each other.

The woman on the left had long midnight black hair, hanging past her shoulder with a silver circlet sitting on top of her head, her clothes were blood red and that of a noblewoman, revealed her bosom slopes and her pale ivory skin, showing what she really was compared to the other one.

She had long golden brown hair and was wore a gold circlet upon her crown and wearing a white dress with fur trimmed around the collar and the end of her dress and hanging around her neck a pendant, which looked familiar but had a different design to it.

Hermione and Keller trying to get a closer look at the two, before a large black dog-wolf moved his head from his dark mistress's feet to look at the two standing before them.

They both froze as the two women looked up from their game to them, or at least they thought they were.

"Well, is he here then?" The woman with long light brown curls with golden eyes shining bright and as she looked at the two lycans standing before them as they bowed their heads to her.

The white wolf at her feet stood by her side, proud and fierce as his mistress looks over to the two before them. The lycans spoke gruffly, while Hermione depicted what they were saying, '_Yes, he's here and is waiting right outside like you told us_.'

The brown haired woman turn to the dark haired one, smiling, pushing a lock of her hair from her eyes, "He has arrived sister." She moved a knight and Hermione saw that the armor knight was as large and bulky like the one she seen in the hallway.

The other one's knights were more those of mortal but different.

The dark-haired one nodded, watching her move, "And not a day sooner, excellent. I was beginning to grow impatient with this." She moved her bishop diagonal and captured one of the white's pawns on the board.

"Ah but patience is a virtue and does have it's rewards." She then turn to the two lycans awaiting her orders.

"Indeed so it does." She turn to the two lycans standing before her, "Bring him here." She commanded and they left rather quickly as they were dismissed.

Hermione and Keller watched as them and then turn their attention back to the two women who were both petting the wolves by their side.

"Well dear sister, looks like everything is about ready to go according to plan, wouldn't you agree love?" The fair-haired woman said to the white wolf that licked her hand as she pet him and laid his head in her lap.

Her sister was getting the same attention from her beast standing beside her and looking slightly bored before the doors opened again and then in walked a man wearing black armor with intricate runes adorned him while his face remain hidden under the crested helmet of Corinthian design.

A massive broadsword hanging by his side as he walked towards them, ignoring the hungry stares from the lycans or the vampires above, awaking upon his arrival or stopped what they were doing as he kept his eyes focus on the one ahead and headed straight to them as they were waiting for his arrival and had at last came.

He bowed to one knee and they return the gesture, nodding their heads in greeting and saying, "Good evening sir, how well you far travel in such short time…"

The man looked from one to the other, "Are you the ones they call the 'Queens of the moon and the night'?"

They looked at him and said, "That depends. We be called many over time but yes we are the ones you seek," It was the brown haired one who spoke. "And you sir, please tell us who you are so we may have the honor of knowing who dare seeks us from our kingdom?"

The man slowly removed his helmet and Keller gasped while Hermione saw a man with red-haired and a handsome vintage but was harden by war with cool blue eyes staring to the two with such fire burning in his orbs.

_Just like a vampires or lycans_, she thought watching the man speak as he bowed low.

"I am Alexander Corvinus, Hungarian prince who seeks to beseech for your help. They say you have power of a thousand men, unbelievable strength and gifts that would conquer many lands if it was by your wish commands it."

"Indeed, that much is true, your highness." The dark-haired one said, "But surely someone like yourself, a prince no less, has enough wealth and power with a whole army to take and make many conquest such as one pleases, isn't that true?"

"But tis not enough! I want my kingdom to be strong; I want my enemies to know that to face me is to face certain death. I want that my people in my country to know they can count on me for their ruler to protect and bring prosperity to these lands. I beseech you, whatever you may ask, I will give thee, if you grant me your power in return."

Keller and Hermione watched as the brown-haired woman was pondering her next move while petting the head of her wolf before it reached up to place his paws in her laps and move as if to whisper huskily in her ear and Hermione couldn't exactly hear what it said and she nodded as he laid down and she looked to the prince once more.

"Anything you say?" She said toying with a bishop with a wolf face wearing monk's clothes as she made her move, checking the dark king on her sister's side, "There are ways to pay our price, but do you really think you could handle the sort of demand we would want?"

"Yes anything, anything that you or your sister would ask?"

"Even if it might cost you your very soul?" The dark sister moving her knight, to protect her king while she watch the prince's face paled but she chuckled amused at his expression, "Oh do not worry so, we're not asking for that if that's what you are thinking, we have something more in mind, don't we sister?"

"Indeed we do." This time she moved her queen capturing a knight and taking it while she looked at him, holding it in the palm of her hands, "But it's a very high demanding price to be asked for, are you sure you can fulfill our wish, at our demand with no regret or choice with what we ask from you in exchange for our power without backing out of our bargain."

"Yes, anything, name it and I shall give it to you with no complaints or regret."

"Or by no choice." The dark-haired queen captured another pawn with her queen, her people moving closer to her sister's own king, a fierce and larger beast than the rest of her set, with a much whiter color than the rest of its' pale army that protected him so weakly.

Alexander nodded as he watched the brown haired one queen moved her queen to capture her sister's knight and checking the king.

"Yes with no choice."

The dark queen smiled, showing her long deadly fangs, "Then it's shall be agreed then,"

The bishop she had, capture her sister's queen and said, "You will give us what we will ask from you in time with no backing out of our agreement once it's you have given your word not as a lord but as a Corvinus, yes?" She moved it, leaving her king open and taking another of her sister's soldiers before asking for him to take out his broadsword and hold it out before them.

He did and wondering curiously as to why she asked before she moved with such agile speed as she slash his right wrist and he dropped his sword in a moment breath and tried to stop the bleeding of the wound before it bleed him dead but she grabbed his arms and held him still.

"What trickery is this? Are you trying to kill me with your scheming treachery!" He cried out but she and her sister join his side, watching the crimson flow drop in small droplets to the ground as they spoke together for the first time, "Do you swear by the blood that runs in your very veins what we ask from you, you shall give what we desire, by the vows of your own life that we hold in our hands, to take with you to the grave in the end?"

"Yes." He said before the two smiled and then the dark queen bit her thumb and blood swelled at the tip and pressed against the wound and then the other bit hers and pressed hers to it as well. The cut instantly closed and then disappeared completely from sight.

"Then it shall be done." They went back to sit down and then the dark queen move her knight in, capturing her sister's king in check, "Check."

"Yes, the deal is seal, this bond will not be broken when you accomplish what we want." She moved her castle and the prince looked to them after he stared at his own wrist with no cut but dry blood still there as if he hadn't really dream this had happened.

"When shall I know then?" He stared perplex as the two along with their beasts turn to stare at him with their glowing eyes.

"You won't, we will." She moved to guard her king from her sister's knight. "Now go, our discussion is finished but we shall see you from time to time by our own regards to see that you keep your end of the bargain."

"Because if you don't, then we shall take it from you, along with your life." Alexander nodded and Hermione and Keller watched him leave the room.

When the double doors had closed, the brown-haired queen looked to her companion across from her while petting the head of the white wolf whose head lay in her lap, "Looks like everything is going according to plan. Don't you agree?"

"Indeed everything is certain to go well to plan…" She smiled before making one last move on the board and had her sister's king in her grasp. "Checkmate."

* * *

Hermione and Keller watched the two queens rose from their seats and head to the door, their long dresses trailing behind them while the wolves at their side followed and everyone in the room bowed their heads as they walked on by. 

Hermione and Keller went after them to where they stepped outside the council room and saw the sisters making way to part by the corridor, the dark queen looking outside to see the pale sky becoming clear through the small opening with the curtains drawn around the halls and corridor but sensing the change in the night to break for day.

"It will be dawn soon, and I must rest now sister for we must be certain everything goes well with our plan. Until tomorrow when we must meet. Sleep well fair queen of the moon."

She said as her sister nodded and said the same in return, "As we must always part so until the next evening. Sleep well dark queen of the night, and may our plan be successful to us and our kind." She and her wolf companion left, retiring herself for the days to come.

The dark queen nodded, looking to the wolf by her side and rubbing his chin before looking back at her sister's departing back. "Indeed let us hope. For both our sakes sister."

And walked away, leaving Hermione and Keller to looked at each other to see if they should separate and follow each or followed just one of them.

"I'll follow the dark queen, you follow the white one and meet back here in say ten minutes or come looking for me."

They split up, Hermione going after the white queen and Keller followed the dark queen, catching up as she made their way down another hall, descending down a granite staircase into a darker corridor where barely any light shown through except the burning torches hanging on the scones on the wall.

They made their way to the end of the hall where a dark door laid and she entered it, followed by the black wolf and Keller.

The bedchamber they enter was covered from roof to floor in black or red furnishing. The four-poster bed with dark curtains with a wooden canopy and feather mattress and pillows, scent with roses sprinkled on the sheets, the black pine wooden drawers and lavished tapestries that dare not let the sun enter this chamber and a latern hanging from the ceiling giving as much light to the room itself.

"Wow." Keller looking at the vanity table with all its combs, hairpins and perfume bottles and saw the polished mirror.

"Looks like she and her sister are living the life of luxury here." She said before the woman approached and Keller watching as she sat down by her vanity table, removed her crown placing it to the side and picked up one of the ebony combs and started running it through her hair.

She hummed a soft melody while brushing her locks before the black wolf jumped on her bed, with his paws out in front of him and under his chin, watching her with its silvery eyes.

"I don't trust him." An unknown voice spoke and the queen turn, looking curious, "And why is that love?" Keller turned her head and looked to where the black wolf, strangely he looked more dog than wolf.

He spoke again as he talked of the prince, Alexander Corvinus, "I sense distrust and suspicion in him. He was certainly confused when you and your sister did not specify what you desire and frighten what you did. I could smell it course through his blood and he suspect that you will turn against him."

"Of course not, we cannot have him backing out if he knew what we demanded and told him what we wanted. And we needed to seal the deed with his own blood and ours for the pact to be tighten, nothing can break that vow."

She turned and picking up where she left off, the comb running through her hair faster. The wolf jumped off the bed and before her eyes, a man with hair like the moonless night and eyes of cobalt blue went to his queen's side and pluck the comb from her hand.

"You know you will somehow prick your scalp and rip your lovely locks if you keep doing that." He pulled the comb through her hair gently and the she closed her eyes, purring content with him, feeling his fingers stroking her and feel him pull back her hair to place a warm kiss on the back of her throat.

She made a soft sigh and her hand move to touch his as it was brought to her and she turn around and stared at him.

"Let's retire for now, it would be ill to waste the day before plotting more with the others of our plan."

"You are right my love." She said stroking his chin and feeling his warm lips kissed her fingertips as she brought them across his lips. "Join me then?"

He grin devilishly as he touch her skin, her face and lips with a gentle caress, "Now how can I refuse. I always do whatever you desired my queen, my love." He said, his hand reach behind her dress, undoing the lace where the dress slowly fell from her voluptuous figure. She undid the top of his tunic and soon he carried his queen to the bed, where he pulled the dark curtains around them, leaving them from any prying eyes that would have watched.

Keller heard the moans coming from the bed and Hermione stepping in the room, finding her after she waited ten minutes then went to go search for her and saw her staring at the closed curtains.

"We may not be heard or seen but I don't like the whole idea of seeing or hearing others doing it."

Hermione rolled her eyes and tried to grab her hand and walk towards the door to get out of there but Keller stopped and was looking to the vanity table again, seeing something caught her eye.

"Keller come on. We got to find a way out of here, Keller!" Keller was looking through the ebony jewelry box, moving her hand over the necklaces and rings that were covering the object she had seen.

"KELLER!" She rushed to her side just in time to see the room was spinning faster and out of control before their very eyes and disappeared.

* * *

"James I'm telling you they vanished from this very room. I swear! Look!" Lily said as she open the door to Remus' where Hermione and Keller had been only to find no one there just like she said.

"See!" Everyone did before they appear out of nowhere, Hermione falling out of midair and landing on the bed with a plop while Keller fell to the floor hitting with a hard thud, "Gah!"

Lily and the boys saw Hermione groaning and Keller saying, "God there has got to be a better way than this!"

As she was getting up and rubbing her back while everyone rushed into the room, Remus and Lily went to check Hermione while James and Sirius help Keller, asking if they were all right and what had happened.

Remus touched Hermione's forehead and told Lily to fetch some water and the first case kit in case and she left in a hurry before one of them could protest.

Keller was struggling to sit up without the two boys' help, "Sirius I'm fine, but yeah sure my ass hurts like hell thanks but I had my better landings and such and so did Mione, at least I think." She felt something hit on her pants and looked down to see a crimson droplet and raised a hand to her upper lips and pulled back. Her fingers came away red and sticky with her blood.

"Oh great, now I'm bleeding!" She held a hand over her nostrils before Sirius headed to the bathroom and grabbed a pad of toilet paper and hand it to her. She held it still before she pulled back, the bleeding stop and wiped her face and nose with the tissues. Hermione was being check over by Remus before he confirmed she was all right.

"What happened to you two, Lily said you disappeared and vanished but you reappeared back in here." Hermione nodded. It was definitely weird how they vanished to that time period and came back here.

She then decided to tell him what happened, "Remus we were at some palace or castle or whatever and there were these two women discussing with some prince—"

"Yeah that's right and then this one woman and wolf were talking about a plan and, oh my god, we saw lycans and vampires."

"Lycans and vampires?" James placed a hand on Keller's forehead, "Exactly how hard did you hit your head?" Keller glared and swat his hand away, "Guys you got to believe us, we saw these two women, calling themselves the queens of the moon and night or something and they were talking and—"

"Whoa back up for a sec, two queens, and lycans and vampire, why in the world—"

"Sirius if you let us talk, we'll tell you guys what happened. Keller groaning to herself, "This is going to be a long night then…"

"I'll agree with you on that Keller…" Hermione said as Remus helped her up while thinking this was going to be an all night deal for them.


	30. Chapter XXIX

* * *

Chapter XXIX

* * *

The boys listened in as the two started explaining everything from how they weren't seen or heard and saw the vampire like creatures hanging above them and lycans in the room.

They didn't go into too much detail of them as Hermione still recalled the rutting business going on and wanted to make no mention of it but Remus might have figured with her blushing and the way she continued on with their story, a bit of stuttering in her words before she cleared her throat, saying she needed some water and went to the bathroom to clear it from the tap and then came out again to hear Keller continue where she had left off.

When they told of the two queens that got everyone's attention. They described them very specifically and how they were playing a game of chess with a wolf by their side, a black one for the Dark queen and a white one for the White queen and then a prince named Alexander Corvinus came to them, demanding for power.

They agreed asking for something in return from him and said something was going according to 'plan' when he left.

"What did they asked for anyways, do you know what they wanted from this guy?" They asked as Keller and Hermione shrugged, clueless like everyone else, "We're not sure because they wouldn't have want to say it unless he refused their request."

_What could it mean? What would two queens want from him?_ Everyone pondered these things before Remus spoke, "You said they were called the Queen of the Night and the Queen of the Moon, meaning they were obviously the rulers of the vampires and werewolves but I have never heard of them before. Not even in half the libraries books I've ever read about."

He in the past had been trying countless times to learn more of his kind and see if there had been a cure among them but no such luck for him. Hermione understood and looked to him as they tried to understand more on what they had seen.

Everyone was discussing on what the girls should do about what they had experienced. "Maybe you guys should write to Dumbledore and inform him what happen and see what he has to say about this?" James suggested.

"For all we know that whatever it was sounds like it connected to you two somehow and he might have a clue as to what it has to be with you."

"Yeah sure, maybe in more ways than one I bet..." Keller said as she was thinking about what she heard the Dark queen and the lycan lover had discuss, trying to see if there had been any clue to what they said.

It had to do with the plan they were talking about, having to do with Alexander Corvinus, the first Immortal of their kind and looked down at her signet ring on her finger only she had forgotten that she had left it back in her truck with her other things but she was thinking about what those two queens having to be in connection to her very great ancestor and them being the queen of vampires and lycans.

But it was Marcus and William who were the first, or so the stories been told.

Somehow she had a feeling there had been more than what her family's history had and her very great grandfather had kept a few skeletons in his closets then, never mentioning how he became an immortal, just surviving a plague and then having three kids and being the first immortal among mortals.

She was thinking back in the queen's chambers she had seen something that caught her eye inside her jewelry box before she and Hermione had disappeared from there and came right back here.

Inside the chest beside the necklaces and ring and other jewels, she had seen a broach that had looked like it was her pendant but wasn't really anything like it, more like something else than just apiece of jewelry.

It was black with red marks intricate with writing on it and in her head she was seeing the center being pressed, the sound of them clicking out and five red blades open out like a star and were used for…

Wait why had she been thinking that, the only other pendant that could do that was Hermione's but that other one, she actually had a feeling she knew what the other was used for, she had almost had it but then it stopped somehow. What could that have been used for exactly?

Keller rubbed her temple, trying to figure what she had been thinking and only Hermione noticed what her cousin was doing and was concern and asked if she was all right. She turned around and nodded, saying she was fine but a little bushed from their little 'trip' to wherever they went.

"I would have prefer a softer landing though other than hard stone and bruising my keister, it still sore thank you…" She said making up a wild excuse as Hermione looked at her worried and unsure, "If you say so Keller…"

She knew that she had something else on her mind and once she had it, she never spoke of it until she was ready with a reasonable explanation. Once everyone finished talking, they all decided to get some sleep and maybe discuss it further later in time.

They said goodnight again to the boys and headed to their rooms. Keller was still with Hermione before she finally said, "It's weird, Mione when I was in the queen's room before you came to find me, I saw she had a similar crest shape ornament like my pendant, only it was actually suppose to be a key to something else, just like yours is for the—" She covered her mouth, about to blab something out and hope she didn't heard or notice but Hermione wondering what she had been about to say, "My pendant is a key to what?"

"It's not important and would be better if you least forget I mention that plus never say this to anyone else, not even to Dumbledore if that's what you were thinking of mentioning to him."

"All right but why, why exactly is the big deal about my pendant?" Keller looked to her with a serious look, "Because anyone who would want that pendant would kill you to unlock something that the world should never dare have to face again no matter what."

"Keller what are you saying, that my own pendant is a key to unlock something dangerous, please tell me what you're talking about. I promise I won't breath this to a soul as long as I shall live, on my oath of my parents, Lucian and Sonja's graves…"

Keller sighed, finally giving in as she tried to hear if anyone was listening in on their conversation and then saying in a hush whisper for her ears alone, "Fine, here's the thing: that pendant you have, the one your mother had before she was killed and your father took it with him then my parents after, is a key, one of the two sets that locks the prison of William, Marcus' own brother, the first lycan of our kind."

Then she began reciting the story of how Marcus, Viktor and Amelia became the first elders due to hunting down Marcus' brother when he started causing disaster towards the country.

"William was going on a monstrous rampage back in the eleventh or twelfth century, killing people here, turning them into lycans there and Marcus had recruited the help of Viktor and Amelia, the two future elders of the convent as they were strong leaders and needed all the help he could get to capture his brother before any more chaos was done.

"They were able to caught William but Marcus was pissed because Viktor decided to have William imprisoned away from him at all times after they had made a sort of promise to not have his brother harm after they capture him and leave in his care."

She snorted as she sat cross-legged to her, "Hah fat chance, do you know what might have happen if he did. He thought he would be able to handle his crazy brother with the way William was only thirsty for blood and chaos and that would have been a totally screwed future for all of us I suppose. Now Viktor had locked him away in an ancient castle of his somewhere and I have no clue where it could be but my mom did.

"It was built by my own grandfather and she remember it's location only through her blood, the memories are always locked away in the blood you see, that's why they always had this awakening thing with the Elder passing down their memories when waking them up from hibernation after about two hundred years."

She went on before she got to the point of the story where she had to warn her not to speak this to anyone, "If somehow word got out to I don't know say, Voldemort, he could unleash William, like sicing a mad dog and having him turn everyone into a blood-thirsty lycans and later have them kill and done with all muggles or those standing in his way. Like spreading a plague if only uncontrollable in the hands of the likes of him."

"That's terrible, I can't even try to imagine what kind of future we might have it that happened," Hermione said, terrified at how the horrifying it would be if ever that was to be their future with a disease being passed without any way of stopping it before it spread further.

Keller stretch herself from her position and look to her watch, "Now if you excuse me, I'm off to bed, goodnight Mione and please take into consideration of what I told you and keep this to yourself." She nodded as Keller got up to head to the door but Hermione had one thing in her mind that she was curious about that she had made mention before, "Ok, but I have one more question Kell, who had the other key? You said there were two keys, who has the other then?"

Keller turn to look at her and said, "Well ok but you might not like it. It's with Viktor, kept at all times of course. He wouldn't dare trust giving it to Marcus, knowing he would be allowing him to let his own brother run amok and unable to stop him like last time."

And left, leaving her in a state of shock thinking that the man, the one who had her mother executed and started the whole war, was also holding the other key to William's cell and that if any word reach to anyone's ear of this, than their fates would be spelled in doom with what could be unleashed into the world.

* * *

He was growing impatient as he and his follower were in the dark room they used for their meeting and was waiting for those who had not yet return or come up with anything to inform him about the two girls, Hermione Lucian and Keller Corvin, the two hybrid that would be of good use to him once he learned more of their background history.

The ones spying in the ministry had came up with nothing in their files in the department for registering wizards, checking in all the 'C' and 'L' and coming up with no 'Corvin' or 'Lucian' but still kept searching, knowing there had to be some information or else they would have to face their master's wrath if they fail to bring in anything.

He growled as his patience was growing thin before turning to the squirming group, wanting to set a few with curses and tortures their way but he could save his energy to those who were to report back to him and be punished if they had nothing for him.

Nagini crawled around his leg and whispered in his ear in Parseltongue, 'They're back masstterr…they have returnnnn…'

Voldemort saw them arrive as he waited to hear what they had to report as they all bowed their heads, one speaking for the leader to him from the ministry.

"We looked in all the files registered for all wizarding families but there was none informing us of the Lucian's or the Corvin's but we did find something else in the other department of Regulation of Dangerous Creature my lord." And he wait, listening as they related the details of what they said found of their family.

"According to the report on Lucian, he was a lycan leader in Budapest who lead the war against the vampires from the early twelfth century, reason are unknown and even after his death by the hands of a Death Dealer named Kraven, the war continues on against the vampires and of the three elders that reign there. Viktor, Marcus and Amelia…"

"And why may I ask is naming these three might be important." He had wanted to know more of the Lucian but finding out the said 'father' was dead and only his child was alive didn't give him much as he would have liked to see to their advantage.

But then another picked up where his fallen comrade had been, "Because my lord, we believe we may have found out who the other girl's father…" and started explaining the details on coming across the information of the Corvinus family and Voldemort's thin lips pulled back in a twisted smile and said in a hissing tone, "Ah excellent, this is indeed quite good for us as we might have use for her and her 'father' after all when we bring them to our side. I want one of you to find this said 'Kraven' as I feel he might be some use to us, if he had killed a powerful leader…" He had doubts but he could have some idea that this Kraven might have a few secrets behind his closet and pull them right out.

One person, larger than the rest, stepped forward and bowed, "My lord, I have something to say about the matter on the rumored death of Lucian, the former lycan leader."

Voldemort turn to him, curious on what he had to say, "One of my own followers believes him to be alive somehow, even after his death was renown through our kind, she thinks she might know as she had been shadowing the vampires for years without their knowledge." He appraising her impressive work to his lord who listen keenly to what he said, "She kept track of everyone of their foul kind, knowing each Death Dealers' name and possible weakness and has followed this Kraven numerous times, saying he met with this other who works against the vampire."

"Ah even more interesting, how ironic that a regent that said to have killed a Lycan leader is helping with the lycans to destroy his own kind, how he might be some use will be decided later when he is brought to me and you, tell me of the one you speak so that I may discuss with her of what she knows of this other lycan named 'Lucian'."

Fenrir Greyback smiled, showing his long yellow teeth, "Her name is Leyba and I will do as you command my lord."


	31. Chapter XXX

* * *

Chapter XXX

* * *

New Years was fantastic as Keller, Hermione, and the three other Marauders spend it differently to celebrate. Hermione had decided to go with Remus to meet his folks and James with Lily at her place and Keller with Sirius and them all together.

Hermione had to meet with the Lupin's, Remus' parents and had been a ball of nervous wreck when she was getting ready to go meet them.

It had been during one of their little group activities with the gang as they went from ice-skating to snowball fights in the park, girls versus boys and the girls totally plowed them and the boys kept saying how it was unfair, they cheated until they decided to shut them up with a steamy hot kiss which made them forget all about their silly little game.

Even Keller seem to have been having a blast as she and Sirius had been going ice skating, she holding onto him while learning how to properly skate with his help as he steady her until she was able to skate on her own without falling and giving a very special kiss to her teacher.

Hermione and Remus had decided to go take a quiet stroll down the park, his idea as they left James and Lily who were both making a snowman or snow witch she should say with them making it look like almost professor McGonagall or some old hag with a stiff lip and Sirius and Keller were doing snow angels and she could heard her cousin laughing, saying how she got snow in her pant and on her ass and Sirius suggest he could help rid that.

She and Remus walked hand in hand, looking at the white crisp snow, covering the trees on every branch and on the ground below their feet, making soft smooshing sounds as they stroll. Remus seem a bit nervous and Hermione had been about to asked when he told her.

He had beem telling his parents about her and that on New Year's Eve, the Lupin wanted him to invite her over for dinner and to celebrate the New Year with them.

Hermione was unsure but Remus was grabbing her hand, looking at her with soft blue eyes and telling her that everything would be all right if she came.

"They'll love you, trust me when I say they will…they just want to meet you and get to know you a little better…" Remus had assured her about at least thirty times as they walked back to the group and after some considerate thinking, agree and he smiled, saying he would come over to pick her up from the Evans at around seven that evening.

A few days had passed and the next thing she knew, it was New Years eve and she tried to not act so stiff or seem too giddy for the sake of her first impression to them while she got herself ready for seven o'clock, taking a quick shower and using a special brand of shampoo and soap that made her smell of spring rain and roses. Her hair was ring tightly in curls and quickly set a drying spell on herself then decided to have it straight and fall past her shoulders.

Merlin, it was a wonder that this would have been her first time meeting with her supposed in-laws as she was Remus' mate but they had no clue to it as of yet and hoped not to bring it up when she got there. Maybe at some other time when they've graduated and found the right time to tell them without having some difficult problem.

Lily and Keller had helped on finding the right attire for her, "After all you always got to set the right impressions to the parents, something casual yet still not too formal but also a little sexy to catch your boyfriend's eyes."

They went through most of her clothes in her trunk and Lily's closet and went to Hammonds just to see if they had good fines on sale. Hermione didn't really wanted to spend the money or galleons that she had actually brought and the things she had were funded from the school and didn't want to have Dumbledore pay for everything.

Lucky for her, Lily had a dress in her closet, perfect to use when meeting boyfriend's parents and wanting them to like you first time around.

"It looks gorgeous on you!" Lily assured as Hermione looked at herself in the mirror, amazed herself at how much she really liked how the dress seem to give her exactly what she wanted. The soft silver material looked almost like sparkling diamonds with the sequins and when the light hit it, the patterns of flowers and leaves shown, rich and shimmering, the silky soft clutch to her every curve and showing off her legs to boot, the perfect dress she thought, all three in one.

Even Keller gave a said of approval, "I'm sure you're going to knock him dead when he sees you and have his parents say, 'oh isn't she lovely, she's absolutely perfect for our son, oh I can't wait for our son to propose'."

Hermione blushed at her last remark bur was relax now thanks to her cousin's comment before she turn to her, staring at her ensemble. She was wearing torn jeans with a printed shirt that said, 'I'm nobody's bitch, so don't try to mess with a good thing'.

"What about you? Aren't you going to get ready yourself before Sirius sees you, surely you're not going dressed like that?"

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Keller stared down at herself and looked up with her eyebrows raised, "Oh I guess yeah I kind of see your point, we'll have time to find out, depending what I should wear of course…"

Lily, being a fashion expert, along with Hermione's assistance helped Keller, scouting around in her trunk and closet, tossing random dresses, skirts, blouses, etc. on her bed and such before she came up with a said outfit, a saucy little scarlet number with strings tied in the back and low in the front, just enough to be a eye candy view for a certain lucky puppy.

Keller almost had the shock of her life when she saw it in Lily's hand.

"Oh my god, are you trying to make my date have a heart attack! There's no way I'm wearing that!" She stared at it, thinking her heart would have exploded and dropped dead looking at it and thinking she would not wear that dress, not even for Sirius.

Lily and Hermione looked at each other and then smiled with those same evil grins they had before and Keller, learning from past experience rather to obey than face their wrath, took the dress with a huff, "Fine I'll put it on, but like I said, this is going to have him dead when he sees this on me."

And went into the bathroom and Lily and Hermione giggled as they waited for her to change while Hermione replied through the closed door, "No we're trying to get his blood boiling with desire and you are going to do that with this dress, so get in that immediately or you can go naked to him, which we doubt he wouldn't mind either!"

Ten minutes later she came out dressed and they went to help fix each other's hair and makeup before they heard Mrs. Evans call them down.

Sirius, James and Remus were waiting downstairs in the living room, talking with Mr. Evans, saying how they couldn't wait to celebrate New Years with them.

He was about to ask how it was so when they were going to be at different places before the girls came in. Sirius whistled low, watching Keller and the way her dress was showing the fleeting glimpse of her legs as she walked over to him and Remus couldn't take his eyes off Hermione either as she looked absolutely stunning and told her exactly that while she kissed him on the lips, thanking him for his compliment. James was already there and he was giving Lily a fair kiss, especially when her father was still watching them before Sirius decided that it was time to get going.

"Shall we go then, loves? Our carriage awaits, well actually our carriage is the Knight bus, hope you don't mind then, fastest vehicle to get us anywhere than a pumpkin." Sirius stuck out his arm and Keller took it while Hermione linked arms with Remus'. They promised to meet back with the Evans in time for the New Year celebration.

"But how are we going to be doing that?" Keller question curious as she and Sirius were going to be at the Potter's to celebrate and also Remus and Hermione were going to the Lupin's, all saying they would meet at each houses at once.

The two boys smiled with Cheshire grins on their face, having something up their sleeve and then Remus pulled out a little silver hourglass hanging from the chain around his neck and Hermione recognized the timepiece, "A Timeturner! But how, I mean, I didn't, I—"

"Relax Mione, James' old man allowed us to use it for us to get ready for all the celebrations, the Evans, the Potters and Lupin's when you go to meet his folk, that way we'll all hang together when the time comes."

"Sounds complicated and risky." Keller said, taking everything in as when even Dumbledore had told no going forward to their future but to the past in seconds, it was still confusing in a way but she didn't really mind and thought she would have fun hanging out at three parties at once. The bus launched into gear, Keller gripping on to Sirius like she was riding on a wild roller coaster, which he didn't seem to mind holding her as Remus and Mione were dropped off at the Lupin's neighborhood.

"Tell Esme I said hello Moony!" Sirius called out as he and Keller stayed on the bus and it sped off once again. Hermione looked to him questionable, "Esme?"

Remus blushed, "My mom, she's prefers Sirius to call her by her first name." He told her thought she guess that any woman would want to be called by their first name by Sirius.

"Oh, all right, do you suppose I should call her that too or Mrs. Lupin for now?" He smiled, "I think for now until she gets use to you, call her Mrs. Lupin until she gets to know you."

_And maybe one day you'll become Mrs. Lupin yourself Mione_, he thought as they walked towards his house and rung the doorbell. The door opened and an older version of Remus appeared and Hermione was almost startled into saying, "Professor Lupin!" before she saw that the man had green eyes not cobalt like Remus' and didn't really have that tired somber look which he would in some years have.

"Hey dad." The man, Mr. Lupin looked to both his son and Hermione, smiling at them as he said, "Hey son, and whose this, is this the girl you've been sending us owls for these last few months now, is this the Sonja Lucian? Well it's a pleasure to meet you." He said extending out his hand and Hermione taking it and shaking it, "The pleasure all mine Mr. Remus."

"Please call me John and don't worry about Mrs. Lupin, she's in the kitchen, fixing dinner. Hope you haven't eaten yet, we're having Chicken a la King your favorite with your favorite dessert, hope you like that Sonja."

"I think I will thank you." She said as she stepped into the hallway looking around. Remus showed her the other rooms, the living room, the dining room where everyone was to sit and the kitchen where Mrs. Lupin was seasoning the chicken.

"Hey mom, I like you to meet Sonja Lucian." Mrs. Lupin was very lovely, with long tawny blond hair, tan skin compared to her son and husband's and the blue eyes Remus inherited. She looked her up and down and Hermione felt she should hold still in case she saw something wrong with her position.

Mrs. Lupin smiled at her, "Well it's nice to see my son bring someone other than the Marauders around here to cause so many pranks on this kitchen I have." Hermione couldn't help but agree silently to herself as she asked if there was anything she could do to help when Mr. Lupin called his son into the living room.

"You know how to cook rice?" Hermione nodded, "Yes my grandmother taught me it."

"Wonderful, the rice is in that jar by the cabinet, and add some herbs in it just to add some flavor please." Mrs. Lupin was finishing basking the chicken and setting it in the oven. Hermione set to work on getting the rice and herbs and doing as Mrs. Lupin was asking her before she said, "Oh and please, call me Esme." She saw her son and winked mouthing, 'She's a keeper.'

* * *

Dinner went well, Mr. Lupin compliment them on their cooking same with Remus as he looked at his girlfriend, feeling for sure his parents were definitely liking her.

The conversation turn to them about how things were in school, Remus and Hermione's grades, how the marauders were and just before the plates could be picked up and set the dessert, chocolate cake with chocolate frosting, Remus favorite.

_I got to remember that, after all Remus does like chocolate but maybe if we add to our list for things to use on our 'nights' together._ She wonder how he would react in seeing her body covered in chocolate syrup and probably liked the idea of tasting her body with the delicious delicacy all over her. Remus seem to have the same thought looking at her over his plate and watching her eat her piece while looking at him. This went unnoticed by the Lupin as they decided to talk to her about herself.

She told them as much she could, telling them that she and her cousin were both orphaned when their parents got into an accident and went to live with Keller's aunt from her father's side. Some of it she had made up as much as possible and rehearsed it with Keller in case the Potter's asked her the same questions while over their house with Sirius.

"So Sonja, is it all right if we call you by your first name dear?" Esme asked and Hermione didn't seem to mind as she prefer they called her by her named, well not her actually name but the one she used at least, "We've heard from Remus you went to Durmstrung and we wondered as to why you left there in your seventh year?"

She almost choke on her fork that was in her mouth and had been able to swallow the chocolate, feeling it was like paste down her throat. She had been at first reluctant to talk about Durmstrung about why she and her cousin transferred from said school and why Hogwarts.

She swallowed then said, "I find that brooding my horizon on all other studies helps me understand more that we have, not based on purity on blood or learning only the dark arts because there's more than one field and I wanted to study a few different one and that I wish my cousin and I had been accepted into Hogwarts instead of Durmstrung."

They seem to believe it though if Hermione and Keller had really gone there, they would have probably head to Hogwarts in a second flat. While they cleared up the table and washed them in the kitchen, they heard the doorbell rang and Remus went to go answer it, "Hey Padfoot, Prongs, Lily, Keller! Good to see you're right on time!"

James, Sirius and the girls step in as Hermione was getting out of the kitchen and saw them. "Hey guys!" She went to hug them all while Keller was holding her cousin and then being introduced to the Lupin.

"They're nice..." Keller said as she and her cousin took a seat on the couch while the boys talked with one another, only half an hour before New Years. Hermione nodded.

"So they didn't put too much pressure on you did they?" Hermione told her they didn't and asked how it fared at the Potter's. "They asked me a couple things, about us and the school and I plainly told them what you told me. So no worries." Then Mr. Lupin came into the room, telling them that New Years was starting. She and Keller went to stand next to their dates, waiting as they listen on the radio starting the countdown.

"Five…four…three…two…one! Happy New YEAR!" Everyone said as the girls kissed their boyfriends with a New Year kiss before an hour or so they asked to go outside to catch some air and then James, Sirius and Remus took out the timeturners and looped it over their girlfriend's neck. "So where to, my house or Lily's?"

"Um how about yours James, Keller and I are already there and we'll be at Lily's house so while you finish up New Years there, Remus and Sonja will meet at Lily's kay?" They turn the hourglass a couple turns and everyone watch one another as they started fading and calling out, 'See ya later' and then the whole night started over. A New Year celebrated three times was something Hermione enjoy most, especially hanging with her boyfriend and friends.

* * *

When winter break was over and it was time to head back to Hogwarts, the gang couldn't be happier as their new year resolution had been to have either, get a lot of NEWTS (Lily, Hermione and Remus), do a lot of pranks before graduation (Sirius and James) and hoping their relationships would last forever between friends and well with their boyfriends/girlfriends, (All of them thinking that at the same time before giving their new years kisses).

Hermione and Keller had only one together as they thought of how much they wanted to stay in the past now, even as they knew it was wrong to be but had no choice as Dumbledore had no way of getting them back and didn't feel like leaving the ones they have become attached to. They all were walking to the train station, pushing their trolley with their trunks on them.

James and Lily were talking as they walked side by side and Lily giggling while Hermione and Remus were both holding each others hand and looked behind to see Sirius and Keller and not so surprising to see them yet again snogging.

They were doing this all the time almost during the break but Keller had tried to control him down as she didn't want to seem like a slut type but this agitated Sirius more, which lead to intense snogging while on the train in their compartment, everyone watching them as they were doing this before their eyes.

Hermione had thought she would never see the day her cousin snogged to death but here it was sitting across from her and Remus and Lily and James. Just as the four were about to tease the newly made couple and tell them to get their own compartment, the door slide open and Peter step in.

"Hey guys, sorry I couldn't see you over the holiday to celebrate Christmas and New Years, my aunt had become really sick you know and…"

Keller and Hermione didn't pay attention to what he was saying as already sense something completely different about him, smelling like death and murder and saw him scratching his arm absentminded before their very eyes and Keller's seem to widen.

_**He's a DEATH EATER! **_Keller practically shrieked in Hermione's mind while she tried to tell her to calm down, not wanting to make a scene in the compartment now.

_**How can you be fucking calm when we're practically sitting with him! He's one of them now, he's a Death Eater! **_As Peter was about to take the seat next to Keller and for a second Hermione thought she might have hissed at him to get lost before waiting to about five minutes and stood up rather quickly, saying she was going to use the restroom.

"I'll be right back." And got out of the compartment to head down the aisle to the bathroom when a moment later her cousin followed in, shutting the door and placing a lock charm in there.

Hermione shudder as they got to the bathroom, seeing no one else in the room where they could talk properly. "God this is worse than I ever thought to imagine, to think that he would turn into a rat now." Keller nodded, leaning her body against the wall to the cubicle.

"Yeah I'm sure they're without a doubt not going to think how simple, small naive Peter would dare turn them over to Voldemort, frame Sirius in a murder he would never commit because of that slimy son of a bitch and got away with it!"

Keller walked towards the faucet and turn on the water to ice cold and placed her hands under the tap and brought it to her face.

"God, and you would think he wouldn't go up and do something this low, that's just plain sick!" She grabbed the towel Hermione handed it to her and pat dry her face, "Personally, I think the sorting hat was having an off day and must've put him in the wrong house. He should be put in Slytherin as he's nothing but as slimy like them with no decent sense of loyalty to his own comrades in the future."

"Well we can't do anything about that can we? Even if we could, we be breaking the time law and that is as I told you…"

"Dangerous because we could ruin the timeline yeah I know you told me at least a hundred times. By the elder…" She said placing her on the rim, her knuckles turning white and the porcelain was cracking under her clenching fists, "But I still think we should be able to do something since we're stuck here and all."

"Like what? How do you propose we do that?" Keller turn around and was looking to her with a dark glint. "Dumbledore had an organization didn't he?"

"Yeah it was called 'Order of the Phoenix'. It's not organized yet but, oh no, please Keller don't tell me, you want to—"

"Hermione we'll tell only the boys, Sirius and Remus. They'll need it and maybe Lily and James if they agree to it. They can come train in the room of requirements. Come on, if we do something we might be able to outweigh the odds and put it in a good direction."

"But what if it goes wrong Keller, what if it went down the other!"

"Well at least we try something other than let this go without a second thought! You're always being negative when you should try and think positive for once." She said throwing her hands in the air, "I mean do you want to sit by, watch Voldemort kill off every muggle and witch and wizard when they should at least give an all out fighting chance."

Hermione sighed, she knew what her cousin was saying and would have love to help but if they did something to change it, then there might be still some chance it change, but only back in similar direction. She recalled what Dumbledore told her back in his office on Halloween that night Keller was attacked.

…_No__ matter how many time one tries to defy its laws or order of the way fate is written for all of us from when we are born to the very end of our life's journey. _

Dumbledore had said fate was for all of them and had it included her and Keller going back to this time she didn't know but had to guess had to be of some purpose they were send back for.

"Keller, you have to listen to me, whether your intentions are good and well-intention, not everything can work out for the best, I want to do everything in my power but we can't, you got to understand that we're trapped but fate had us brought here somehow for I don't know what purpose but for something ok."

Keller, her face unreadable but she sighed, closing her eyes in defeat, "I suppose you are right, whatever purpose we've been brought here. And I guess nothing can be change even if we had told Sirius and Remus more than what we already told them."

Hermione nodded and exit the bathroom, "But I'm not going to sit by and let some things happen, I'm sorry." And then walked out of the bathroom as well.

They got to Hogwarts where everyone placed their stuff back in their dorms and head down for some relax time, see friends in the common room and downstairs, asking how everyone's holiday was before starting the school day all over again.

Sirius and Keller walked together, hands linked and chatting. Everyone seem to have noticed and thought it was official which both of them didn't deny any longer which made any of the girls bawled their eyes out or glare jealously at her.

When they got ready to head for Potions, she asked Sirius outside the door to not get jealous when she had to go sit with Snape because he was her partner.

"Well I don't know how I can, with Snivellus, I mean Snape sitting next to you and well I…I…." She brushed his bangs aside and kissed him on the lips and pulled back, whispering huskily.

"Just do it for me please?" She asked, nuzzling her face in his neck and purring in his ear, the easiest way to get him to agree. Sirius found it hard to resist as his body temperature was rising and he could feel himself growing hard and had to keep it in otherwise he might have a huge problem.

He said, through a dry voice, "All right fine, but you owe me, big time! Tell Slughorn I'll be back, I need to use the boy's room." And gave her rear a light slap and she looked at him mocked annoyed before stepping into Slughorn's class.

_I'm sure I wouldn't mind ridding his little problem_, but she had to wait and see as she took her seat next to Snape, waiting for the rest to come in and the lesson to start.

They were working on the Strengthening solution which Keller thought she and Hermione didn't exactly needed but worked on the potion anyways. Sirius came back in time and patted her shoulder, _Next time we go somewhere private…_

_Oh I bet you want that, we'll just have to see where don't we… _She watched Sirius smiled at her and smiled back, giving him a sly wink before getting back to her notes.

She and Snape were doing fine as she did everything to the last ingredient, adding salamander's blood and the pomegranate juice in the potion and watching the color change to the result it should be on the board before she heard Snape say, "So I heard you two got together. You and Black."

She turn to see he was looking at her, more than at his book as she answered, "Yeah we did, over Christmas break." She said, stirring the potion. "Yes but why? If I remembered correctly you told him that you hated him and wished to never speak to him again?"

It was like he was trying to find out why she was being on more friendly terms with Sirius and wish he hadn't pried in her business.

But gave him an honest answer anyways, "You know, people can sometimes change after what happen and I've seen him punished himself enough and I forgave him for that Severus. People tend to make foolish mistakes and take it out on themselves which is fairly enough in most."

She grabbed the ladle and pour the contents of her potion inside. Just as she put the stopper and about to get up and hand it to the professor, he said once again, in low tone to her, for her ears alone.

"You know this won't last for him. He'll grow tired of you, many have seen it, especially the girls, he flirts and goes out with one and then a few days later, find someone else to snog with. Trust me he does not deserve you…"

She ignored him but was shocked at what she heard him say. She knew that what he said had been true and looked from the corner of her eyes to where Sirius was.

He was doing much better on his potion now and when he saw Keller look his way, smiled at her warmly before getting back to his cauldron and getting the right potion. Even Slughorn was impressed as he saw the content of his potion and praised him for a well-done job on getting it right. Keller smiled.

_He changed a little, not a lot but a little_, she thought to herself. Everyone's potion was finished and placing the bottle with their names and partners on Mr. Slughorn's desk then leaving the classroom, everyone heading to their next class.

Everyone but Snape as he was the last to leave as stood in his seat and was staring at the two, glaring at Sirius and Keller who stood together side by side and walked out, but mostly he was glaring daggers at Sirius who gave a bark-like laugh and Keller giggling and kissed his cheek.

* * *

In Defense Against the Dark Arts, the professor announced that there was going to be a Dueling match.

"Each of you will need a partner for this as I will be partner with Flitwick. We'll be dueling in two weeks from now, so everyone, we'll discuss little about the next dark practice a few jinxes and then you have the rest of the day to chose your partners and practice and discuss them." Everyone was muttering excited and Hermione saw Keller looking to Sirius.

"If you want to go with him as your partner you can, don't worry I have mine picked already." Keller looked at her, "Cool thanks." She walked to Sirius and discuss with him as her partner, which he look more than happy to. Hermione went to Remus side and asked him. "Sure I was going to ask you the same thing." They went and signed their names on the board but were surprised who Peter was partner with.

"Can you believe Peter's partners with a Slytherin?! That's injustice, that's inhuman, that's, that's, um Remus you think of something!"

Remus rolled his eyes, "Look I know this is hard but Peter had to be partners to someone and there had been only Snivellous. It's not like those two will get along somehow."

Everyone laughed at the thought that Severus and Peter would become friends. Hermione and Keller looked at each other queerly and didn't make attempt to comment. When class was over, they had gone to lunch, Keller finished early, and decided she was going to go visit Orion and probably do a few practice spell.

"Might be good, to get an idea or two what kind of spell to use, care to join me Sirius?" She ask as he was more than oblige as they got up and head to the grounds and to the stable.

After checking on Orion, they practiced by the lake, shooting defense and counteract spells before lunch was finished and headed back inside to find the others ready as they went for their Care of Magical Creatures.

Professor Kettleburn was teaching them about Manticore after the tadfoal and other small and harmless creatures to the bigger and dangerous ones. He had a manticore in a strong steel cage along with Hagrid in case it escape.

Hermione and Keller took notes while the marauders tried to get near its cage, daring one another to try and stick their hands in and the girls decided to bring their boyfriends back safely to the side before they lost a limb or two.

Back in the common room as everyone was finished with dinner, the marauders decided to play a round of exploding snap and then plot another prank. And so far Sirius was winning and he was enjoying the victory he had in creaming them.

"It's good to have the old Padfoot back! Yeah yeah, I'm winning and I'm kicking all you Marauders, especially you Prongs!"

"Well then I think I should give you this since it's about time you came back!" James lunged over and gripped Sirius's neck and gave him a good rubbing on his head with his knuckles.

"Prongs stop it! You're ruining my hair, Moony, Wormtail! Help me out here you two!" The boys laughed, shaking their heads, saying, "No way, we don't want to get nuggy ourselves thank you!' before he look at the girls in last desperate hope.

"Lily, tell James off, he'll listen to you, Sonja, come on please! Keller for Merlin sake, I'm your boyfriend and tell Lily's to knock it off!"

The girls were having a laugh before Keller finally had enough, seeing she had laugh so hard tears were coming out of her eyes. She wiped them on her sleeve and said, "Ok James let my boyfriend go. I think he had enough punishment now and I can handle him from here. Here Padfoot. Come here boy, come on Padfoot…"

She whistled to him, calling him over like a dog as James release Sirius and he went to Keller's side, putting his arms around her waist while she pushed his mussed up hair from his face while the others continue to laugh while he glared at them.

"Meanies! All of you, except for Kell, my white ivory princess, my savior, my…Keller what's wrong?" He saw she was looking pale and touch her forehead, feeling it was warm under his hand, "Keller, you're burning up!" She didn't hear what he said as the throbbing in her temple worsen and winced in pain as she could feel it was happening again just like last time.

Hermione felt it too, her skull being hammered on the inside with sharp picks and each second became worse and knowing that it wouldn't stop until they were about to encounter another of those strange visions.

She thought they should do go and hurry upstairs in the privacy of their dorm room than with Peter and Lily around in the common room.

"I think we need to lie down, upstairs in our bed. Bloody headache these buggers you know…" She said, trying to convince them as she helped her cousin who held her up as well and stagger up the stairs, Hermione holding the railing while Keller used the wall as they went up and closed the door.

"I better go up there and check if they ok?" Lily said as she got up before any of the boys could say anything and watched her go up to their room to keep a watch over them.

Remus and Sirius were both hoping that the two girls would be all right while James tried to wonder what his girlfriend might say when the two disappeared again like last time. They were all silent, pondering what was to happen. Peter looked plainly confused on why the sudden silent tension.

"Um, what's up with those two, is it their time of the month or something?" He had been the only one in the group having no clue as to what happened during Christmas, as the others didn't say anything and hoping nothing bad happened to Keller or Hermione.

* * *

Hermione laid Keller down first on her bed then joined her as they lay there together, looking fluster and panting heavily, their chest heaving up and down in shallow breaths.

"Close the curtains." Keller said as Hermione struggled to give a wave of her hand to get the curtains to move around them. "Don't want anyone to see what happens to us, okay?"

Keller smiled but her smiled turn into a grim as pain spasm in her abdomen and swore and Hermione felt her gut twisted, giving a tortured moan as the pain became unbearable and felt around her cousin's hand and gripped it tight, trying to ignore the pain.

Just as they were looking to one another and seeing their eyes changed and their canines elongating inside their mouths, the curtains were pulled to the side and both gasped as they saw Lily staring at them with shock and possibly concern.

Hermione could hear the rapid heartbeat inside Lily's chest and the blood rushing in her vein. She had to resist, she didn't want to hurt her, no not Harry's mom or her friend. Lily gradually touch her hand and held it still in hers, "Do you guys want me to stand by your sides?"

The two looked at each other and Hermione was about to say no but the intense pain took over and she howled followed by Keller's. Lily held onto her hand as the strange light surround them and instantly blinded the room and disappeared, along with the three girls sitting on the bed.

* * *

"You know Mione I wish somehow we land somewhere where we didn't always have to land on the goddamn hard floor! I would prefer a stack of hay or something other than this." Keller mutter as she got up once and rubbing her back from the freefall and looking over to Hermione who was standing up as well and her eyes widen.

"LILY?!" Hermione turn around and saw Lily behind her, she was looking around them confused and startled, totally bewildered as she look to Hermione and Keller for answer, "What-what happened and where are we exactly?"

"To tell you the truth Lily, this one's different than the last one, so sorry we don't know where we are but are as much curious as you." Hermione grabbed Lily's hand, giving the poor girl some support as they explore the new surroundings together as they went.

It was different than the other castle not so cold and gloomy but there was still a foreboding air surrounding them and Keller looked outside the window seeing what was happening, "HOLY SHIT?! MIONE LILY, LOOK OUT HERE!" Lily and Hermione joined her and saw with shocked and stun horror at what they saw outside.

There were bodies laying everywhere, some tossed into a pile and men with armor came to put the torch to them while others still laid in the street, rotting and smelling the sickening stench of foul ripen corpses as ravens came and devour their carcasses while others covered in some mottled scabs or mutilating disease were moving about and dying.

Lily saw one woman, cradling a dead child to her bosom, screaming, "The plague…the plague…" before falling to the street herself and laid there like all the others.

"This is monstrous." The girls turned to see it was the prince, only he looked a lot older, his hair almost gray but still flaming red, his face with wrinkles but Alexander Corvinus watched the village below them as he paced from them and the girls followed after.

"Absolutely monstrous…" He went to the throne room where he stood by the tapestry staring at his victor during the first conquer he had achieved after his bargain. He stared at it before turning away speaking again to his self, "I have to see them again, I must speak to the two sisters!"

"Don't bother milord we're already here." Alexander turn to see two dark figures coming in from the shadows, both wearing dark cloaks and then pulled back the hoods to reveal the dark queen herself and a young man he had never seen before but felt he must have with the way he looked at him with those startling blue eyes.

"Oh my Merlin, Keller she looks like you!" Lily said staring at the woman who was wearing a dark black gown and her long hair held in a bun and in many plaits behind her back.

Her male consort wore black pants and a red tailor shirt and his hair hung in a low ponytail pulled back from his handsome face which devilishly looked at the king and grin showing his somewhat sharp canines.

Alexander felt the fear rise in him and had his hand brushed over the sword by his side for strength at this unknown person. He looked to them both, not taking the time to greet the queen properly as he got right to the point, "What is happening?" A plague has ravage my village but has yet to come anywhere near me! Why is that!"

The queen merely smiled in content, "My lord, do you not know that what comes with great conquest comes an even greater prices to pay which is not so small in which you see lying before you."

Alexander looked shocked and outraged as his blood rush to his face turning it a dark red as he stared furiously at her, "You mean you, you did this!"

He made to reach his sword and strike her where she stood but the other man stopped him, moving with such speed and holding him against the wall with one hand, grasping him tight and placing to his throat a burnished steel dagger with a polished ebony hilt that had been carved a wolf's head at the pommel. He bared his fangs and growl like a mad beast with molten blue eyes staring coldly at him.

The queen move towards them, gliding, her dress barely making a sound and place a hand on her lover's arm and whispered in his ear, "That's enough love, put him down. You mustn't kill him unless I order you to and I do not. Now release him."

The man pulled his dagger away and let Alexander lean against the wall while he went to join his mistress's side as she stood over him as he lay there gasping at her feet. "Do you really think it is our doing for this after we had given you what you wanted, what you asked of us in return what we have demanded?"

Alexander was rubbing his throat while glaring at her, "Then why is this happening? Tell me then! I demand to know the answer as to why you have cursed this upon my village."

"With every new life that enter this world, an old one must leave it. Yours is only beginning after the bargain we've set."

"W-What are you talking about." He watched as she moved to the tapestry staring at it, gazing at him in all his former glory then turn to him, "Did you ever wonder how you are able to survive this plague that has been taking every man, woman and child? Everyone but you that is, you being able to walk around, seeing the horror, breathing in the smell of death and decay, yet still looking as fresh and healthy like when you came to us."

She reached out to touch his face and he shivered under her cold touch and looked at them with wide-eyes. "I sold my soul then after all…"

"Do not be foolish, we only preserve your body with the blood from our veins to yours to become immune to this disease. Our gift to you of your demand for power, which was what you had asked for and in the end we had agreed."

She tossed back her braids and lowered her body to look at him at eye level, "Now there some chances you will be you become an immortal but that will have to be yet too soon to see."

The queen turned away, her lover standing by waiting for her before turning back around as she looked to him, "Tell me how is your wife, Helen is it. Hopefully she is feeling well and safe from all this. I rather it was wise of you to keep her from this, knowing for in her condition, she wouldn't be much safe here. Neither would the young ones growing inside her womb."

Alexander's eyes widen, "You-how did you—"

"We'll see you later my lord, my sister and I will pay you a visit again when it's time to fulfill the rest of our bargain." And they disappeared and then as Hermione, Keller and Lily, everything grew dark, feeling the whirling motion and falling back.

* * *

Lily, Hermione and Keller flopped back on the bed as they return. "Ack!" Lily almost tumble off but Hermione caught her wrist and pulled her towards her, "You ok Lily?"

Lily look like she had been on a roller coaster and back while trying to control the swirling motion she was feeling and nodded.

"Yeah I think so, but that was sure strange but it had been all real huh?" Both Keller and Hermione nodded as Lily took this in. She then looked towards Keller questionable as she sat up, "um Keller, why did you call your cousin 'Mione' instead of Sonja?"

Keller looked at Hermione and she sighed, knowing well that they should tell her, "Lily, first you have to promise never to tell anyone else, including Peter even though James, Sirius and Remus know my real name."

It took almost half the night to tell Lily everything, her real name was and what she and her cousins were and possible a bit of where they were from.

Keller smiled as Hermione finished her story. "You know you are breaking the whole 'don't tell anyone about us from the future' thing again."

Hermione frowned, "Keller, shut up." And Keller chuckled as she went to go off to her bed while Hermione decided to give her the bird behind her back.


	32. Chapter XXXI

**Blue Kitsune**: Sorry for the late delay as it's been a very tiring and very stressful few weeks and hoping that with my break I can upload some of the stories people have been asking for. But for those who like this one, I hope you enjoy this chapter and if I have enough time to post more. Read and review.  


Blue Kitsune does not own Harry Potter or Underworld just the story idea itself!

* * *

Chapter XXXI

* * *

After last night's incident and as they were walking down the hall with the boys the next morning, they told them what happened. Everything up to where they heard the queen made mention to meet the king again with her sister.

"Wow so Lily was able to see it too?" James said staring at his girlfriend who nodded as she explain what she saw, "Yeah just like Keller and Mione said and don't give me that look James, they told me already so don't try to act all innocent! I can't believe you hid that from me and I'm your girlfriend." 

Keller turn to Sirius who was also a little shocked to hear that the man with the queen had look almost like him, "So what do you suppose this mean, that me and Keller are reincarnations or something?"

"Supposedly something of the sort," Remus said after taking much thought and consideration into it and trying to fit in the pieces but still was not enough to get it all together, "there's a chance that Mione was one too from what you two described but if we can find out more about the two queens that is and who they were, beside being the possible rulers of the 'underworld'."

"There might be information in the restricted section," Lily suggested and Hermione had to agree with her as that would probably be the only way to find out more on them. "We can try that but don't forget we'll need permission from a professor in order to do that."

"Yeah only problem is who do we get it from? Some of the professors will get suspicious if we ask ourselves and McGonagall will probably interrogate us and try to see what we are up to, probably planning to make a mess in the library like last time and almost got banned. Except Remus, she might somewhat trust him but would think we were forcing you old friend, no offense."

"Not taken Prongs, we just need to find a professor who won't ask too many questions or—" But before he could finish, Keller stop in her tracks and said rather quickly interrupted him, "Hang on a sec, I'll see you guys in a jiff!" 

And she took off, running down the hall and heading to one of the classroom she was looking for and hoping the professor was there now and not at the Great Hall just yet.

Keller knocked on the door and waiting and heard the light voice coming from behind it, "Come in," Keller stepped in and seeing Professor Valerious closing a drawer away, knowing what she must have been doing before she look up and seeing her there. 

"Ms. Corvin, what a pleasant surprise to see you, I was going to head to the Great Hall myself but I was busy grading some last minute papers." She locked the drawer away and then turn to her, "Now what is it that you wanted to see me for?"

"Well professor, I need to go into the restricted section of the library for a report I have to do in Care of Magical Creatures. The books in the library didn't have much on the creature I was working on and wondering if you can give me a signed permission."

"Well of course, I will if this is for your report and for what if I may ask is it you are doing your assignment?"

She knew this might come up and try to think of the first thing that came into her mind, "Dementors, I doing a report on Dementors and hoping to know more about them and their kisses." 

Eww, she did not just say that. Not the best choice but it had come into her head and she shuddered as she thought of those disgusting creature. Even the professor seem to have mutual feeling about it as she grimaced and shuddered at the thought of them.

"Oh, dementors, nasty creatures and their kisses are not something I would want to go up against." She pulled out a fresh slip of paper and dipped her eagle quill into the bottle and signed it with her signature. 

"Well we'll probably be discussing more on them sooner or later and certain that you will be honor to tell the class what you learn Ms. Corvin." 

"Yeah sure no problem, I'll be glad to tell everyone about them." She waited as she handed the slip to her and she couldn't help as she said without thinking, "Thank you once again Cecilia," 

Oops, she realized her mistake and saw her professor looked at her with wide eyes seeming startled that she knew her name, "W-what did you call me?"

"Um, Cecilia, that's musts be what the 'C' stand on your locket. A lucky guess you know! Heh he!" She said too quickly and knowing she didn't believe it and while rushing to the door before the professor could stop her, "Bye professor!" She didn't even turn back as the professor kept staring at where she had been.

She ran as fast as she could, not bothering if anyone got in her way or not and wasn't until she reach the large door and stopping to catch her breath. She taking it easy and trying to calm herself down as best she could and not looking like she ran a marathon even with her cheeks a little flushed. She walked into the Great Hall and heading to where the others were and about to go take her usual seat with the other marauders.

_**I got it! **_Sirius and Hermione turn around to see Keller making her way to them and plopping down in her seat. 

"You got the permission Kell?" She nodded and holding the slip in her hand before she slipping the note in her pocket and patting her hand down to keep it there and make sure she didn't lose it. 

Peter was looking curious and confused wondering what Keller got that seem to grab their attention, "Permission for what?" 

Keller tried to think of something as she didn't want to give out too much information then they might have, "For the library, I have some assignment in Astronomy and I needed more information for going to the library for work." Peter looked skeptic at her vague answer but didn't say anything as he went back to finish his bacon. Keller packed her plate with food and ate little before she saw the doors open and Professor Valerious came walking in.

"Eepp!" Keller quickly duck under the table before the professor walked by them and making her way to the staff table and sat down while Sirius peek under looking at her along with Hermione, asking, "Keller why are you doing under there?"

"Um, I dropped my fork?" She smiled sheepishly as she looked to her cousin, _**I accidentally said the professor's name.**_

_**What?! Are you crazy! Do you realize how much trouble you could get yourself!**_

_**Yeah don't remind me, now how do I get out of here before she comes looking for me.**_

_**Try crawling through the table and race to the doors, and meet us at the library?**_

_**Ok…**_ And Hermione waited as she sense her moving slowly although once or twice a few people might have kicked under and she had to resist hitting back before finally making a break for it. Once she was gone and Hermione lift her head from under and seeing everyone's eyes on her and wondering what had been about. Hermione try to pretend that nothing seem off as she looked to James, "Prongs could you pass kippers please?"

* * *

"Well that was a close one." Hermione said as they made it to the library after breakfast and Keller waiting for them by the library when she got there. The boys deciding to join them as James had his cloak with him and he, Sirius, Remus and Lily were under the cloak as Pince looked at the slip in hand. 

She stared at the two girls suspicious but then said after checking with a counter spell to see if it was forge or not and saw it was genuine, "You may but do not take any books from out of that room! Or dare destroy or mutilate them as they are strictly school property!" They both nodded and they and the marauders slipped into the room. With the door closed, the boys and Lily slipped out from under the cloak. 

"Boy that woman gives me the creeps," Sirius said, shuttering. "We don't have much time before our next class, come on. Split up and start searching for anything that has to indicate or cover about 'Vampires or Werewolves or the queens or maybe Alexander Corvinus if we're lucky!"

Everyone did, pulling out books after books, skimming pages and having no luck with that and looking to the next. James and Sirius had both looked at a total of two books for them on the vampires. 

"Hmm, says here this vampire, Elizabeth Bathony bathed in the blood of virgins to retain her beauty, eww. Where did she get that crazy idea from?" 

Keller lift her head from her book on the legend of werewolves, finding nothing rather than what she already knew, "Actually one of the elders, Amelia was the one who kind of started that, she bathing occasionally in the blood of cattle and…" 

Sirius quickly shut the book and looked for another, trying not to listen to anymore on what Keller said. Lily had already looked through three werewolf books for any indication to with no such luck. Neither Remus as he had looked to about five books and Keller and Hermione scanned about a whole dozen with no references to any of the Queens or Corvinus, nothing.

"Well that was a waste of time." Sirius whispered after they had gone to the library and to their class in History of Magic. Binns was droning on, not listening to what other were saying and the rest of the class falling asleep. 

Keller was thinking of something. There had to been a book with some history about it. Surely it would have been at Ordoghaz in Budapest maybe, but she couldn't just stroll right in and check it out while the vampires were there along with her future mother. 

They probably interrogate her, asking many questions and then most likely kill her. Torture first, ask questions for later. 

Ok, if not there then where? She tried to recall something her mother once said, saying there had been a historian for Viktor before he fell out of favor and was exiled. 

Wait a minute, that's it! The historian, now if she could just find a way to get there…

She looked outside her window, seeing the stable where the Threstal were and then an idea came to plan.

_**Mione, Mione.**_ Hermione had been writing notes with Remus on the subject Binns was talking about before hearing Keller, _**What Kell, what is it?**_

**_I know someone who could have the information!_**

Hermione perked at the mention that there was another source to help them in their quest,_**Really, Who?**_

_**Andreas Tanis, he was the official historian back at the coven my mom lived in. He was kicked out for documenting the truth, which Viktor made everyone believed was nothing but a bunch of lies, the bastard. But since we're here and he's still alive right now. He might know what we're looking for. So all we got to do is—**_

_**See him and find out if he knows, he must have published the truth beside about Marcus and William. Brilliant Keller! But how do we exactly get there?**_

_**Have you ever ridden a Threstal?**_

* * *

Keller and Hermione reached the barn, quietly as they were moving at the late hours to open the stable and get inside where Keller took Orion out from his stall. 

"Shhh…" She placed a finger to her lips, telling Orion to be quiet as they made it outside and told Hermione to get on. 

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Hermione question as she hoist herself and grabbed the thick mane and looked over at Keller as she extract her wings, ready for take off. "Yeah it's in my blood, so I'm sure I know where I'm going." _**At least I think… **_

"You think?!" Hermione said as Keller took off without saying a word while Orion reared and followed while Hermione held on for dear life to him. It seem to be hours before she didn't feel the high velocity or the shaking feeling of the ground being hundreds of feet under them. 

Hermione had closed her eyes through the whole process, opening once to see Keller up ahead, her wings flapping and gliding before she heard the trampling of hooves on ground and then coming to a complete stop. She opened her eyes to see they were in a valley where an impressive stone structure came into view. 

"Whoa…" The thing was shaped liked a monumental Celtic cross, granite crossbeams with breathtaking edifice carved into the craggy hill.

"You can say that again." Keller walked up to the wooden gate and crushed the lock and push it open. "Better leave Orion here, tie him up over there." She point to a tree and Hermione got off and took the rein and did, making sure it was good and tight so that he didn't fly off not like he would and reaching over to Keller's side. Keller turn to her and seeing that they better prepare for they were probably going to go up against something and need to be certain they were arm. 

"Hey Hermione, if we do run into trouble, here take this." Keller then handed her something, "You never know when you might need it, and knowing Tanis he might not like the idea of having company drop in uninvited." Hermione reluctantly took the Beretta and held it by her side and sliding her hand over her pocket with her wand just for self-assurance knowing she'll do better with it than a gun would but consider her words and thankful for the gesture. 

_Have to be careful like Keller said knowing we're heading into someone else's territory and can't be too certain whether he might have a few traps here..._ She looked around seeing that the place was covered in brown weeds and granite outcropping. She saw a metal sign posted on one of the gateposts with words written in a different language.

"_Beware of Dogs_, that's what the sign says and I don't think it means Pit bulls or Doberman if you get my drift."

"Yeah I figure as much seeing that might not be the case so let be considered warned then." 

"I'm way ahead of you but just to play it safe I'll go first and make sure everything's in the clear ok. You just stay back and see if we should expect a behind attack or what not." And before Hermione could protest, Keller already went to the door, treading with ease to see if there were any surprises and ripped off another padlock. Just as she did, she heard a faint metallic rumbling whose origin she could not immediately place. 

But she having an idea that it wasn't going to be any good. Her muscles tensed and senses on edge before she turn around to look behind and seeing nothing but hearing Keller call out, "Mion—" and a trapdoor suddenly opened underneath her feet. Hermione whirled around only to see Keller gone but knowing that was impossible. She couldn't believe that one minute she been there but the next she was gone, doing a Houdini on her. 

"KELLER!" She was rushing to where she last seen her cousin standing and finding that she must've fallen in one of those traps she had warn her about. 

Bloody hell, what was she going to do, she could use her magic and open then. She went to pull her wand out and hoping to have it give passage wherever Keller had gone, "Alohamor—" But before she could finish the spell she sense another and turning to see an enormous gray lycan come lunging right at her.

"Fuck!" Hermione dove to the other side and tumbling out of the way before the werewolf could get her, slashing with its sharp claws and teeth. She getting back on her feet and saw that there was a forge metal harness covering his head but could see the bloodthirsty intentions behind its' eyes, knowing it was going to try and kill her. Her wand had flew right out of her hand and reaching for the gun that was in her jeans and only to see she didn't have it. She saw it lying under the beast's body where she had been standing. 

Shit! Okay she had no wand or gun but she was a hybrid and it was time to show what she got! She started transforming, her skin taking on an iridescent sheen and her eyes jet-black and feeling her toes and fingers turning to claws and her teeth extending to fangs. When it was finish she took the opportunity to strike back and the two beast tumbling together and fighting for dominance using claws and fangs, slashing and biting one another. 

She just hoped that Keller was doing better than she was.

* * *

"Ow! For the love of the Elder! Forgot mom mention about that!" She said, rubbing her shoulder but luckily still had her gun with her at the time. She looking up to where she fallen from and seeing how it must be sixty feet above and the trap door closed when she got here. If she had been mortal she might have a few broken bones the moment she hit the hard stone but lucky that was not the case. The only thing she probably had was a bruised back and a sore butt but she shouldn't be complaining much anyways. 

_Well lucky or not, better get moving then, can't just sit here and wait for who knows what to come here_, and the trapdoor she could barely see it from below and was a dead end now. The only way seem to be straight ahead of her. 

"Ok here I go." She picked herself up and moved around the bend of the tunnel, following the flickering of candlelight that permeated the underground chambers. She stopped when she heard an ominous growl that send her adrenaline racing. She hearing the pounding footsteps of the charging lycan and the growling grew louder as it hurried towards her.

Her gun drawn and waiting until she could see it appear and when she saw it coming for her, she shot multiple times before the werewolf landed at her feet with two shots in the head and three in the chest, directly to the heart. She held the gun to her blow the smoke away from its tip. 

_Well that's one down, how many more were left._ Then she thought of Hermione and realizing she could be very well in danger herself, _shit!_ A lycan or two could be up there now. But before she could think of any way to help she heard another growling and knew she had more worry to worry about. She knew that she would have to worry about her later as she made to reload and keep on going.

* * *

Hermione thought she heard something but right now was too busy trying to dodge the lycan as its' swipe at her with its' sharp claws. Her instincts kicking in as she surrendered to the primal compulsion to rend and kill. She growled like an animal unleash from her cage and while angry fuel her attack and the lycan fought back with lightning reflexes. A savage claw smashed into her side and crashing against a large boulder and hit the ground hard. Her head hurt like there was no tomorrow and trying to shake it off while her ears were ringing and small dark spots appeared in front of her vision. 

_Come on Hermione, focus, you can beat this one!_ A clattering noise attract her notice and seeing the steel chain connected to the haress and hearing the heavy links rattled along the ground. A plan already in mind and taking into basic attack as she move and jumped, biting down on its' arm hard. The beast yelped as she plummet in it before tumbling to the ground, trying to grab the metal chain and wrap it around its snout. The werewolf try to throw her off its' back and bucking like a wild bronco. She holding onto the chain tightly and wound it around her wrist and holding on for dear life. 

_Let's see how you like this!_ She dug one of her claws into his filthy mange that only made the werewolf angrier and tried to bite into his scruffy neck. She was about to use her hybrid strength and send it flying but it stood up on its hind legs and fell backwards, causing Hermione to release both her balance and hit the ground hard and had pulled her claws and teeth out of its pelt. 

The werewolf pulled back and Hermione tried to stand as it was running straight towards her. Hermione trying to brace herself but then what caught her off was hearing three familiar voices calling out at once.

"_Impedimenta_!" The werewolf was throw to the other size by three shots of red light hitting it and sending it stun to the ground. Hermione turn to see Remus, Sirius and James standing there, wands pointed at the lycan. Remus looked to her and wanting to see if she was all right after what happened.

"Mione you ok? Where's Keller?" Before she had a chance to speak the werewolf let out a pitiful whine from its' muzzle and she knew she couldn't allow it to recover and attack them. She lunged for the fallen beast and pounced on its, ignoring its' yelp or vain struggle as she took hold of its neck and gave a good hard twist until the neck was nearly ripped out. 

Crack! Bones like snapping twigs and the werewolf stopped moving and soon lay on the ground dead before she got off and glance down at it. She felt a strong guilt for killing one of their kind and wished she hadn't done it and when she look up and saw Remus staring horrified and knowing what she done with her own bare hands.

She didn't know what to say or give him comfort as she try to speak again while reverting to her normal form. "Remus…it was going to try and kill us. I really wish you hadn't seen that…I'm so sorry…" She looking to the ground and probably wonder if he'll have it in his heart to forgive her or even have the chance to say anything to her. 

Remus seem to be getting over his initial shock after what he just saw and trying to pull himself together, taking a deep breath and walking over to her, "It's all right, I mean I understand, it's ok now…I know you feel guilty about it but I don't blame you Mione…"

He took her in his arms and holding her before she had the chance to look up at him and unable to find the words but saying his name, "Remus…" 

James and Sirius still standing by the side line and were starting to feel a little awkward at this time and before it could go any further and that's when Sirius saw the chain around the dead former werewolf and find it leading from behind the large boulder it came from.

"Um I hate to ruin this wonderful moment but where do you suppose that goes?" She and Remus followed where Sirius was pointing to and seeing that the leash connecting up to where a secret passageway was and she having a guess where it might go. 

"Don't know but hopefully it will lead to Keller, she probably down there as she got slipped in by a trapdoor and when that one attacked me before I could open it." Hermione went and picked up the gun and jammed it back into her jeans. She then went searching for her wand and holding it in her hand. She then look back at the trio and wondering what she should do with them. It would probably be best to have them go back to the castle or stay here and be out of harm's way. 

"You better not come down there, it won't be safe, you shouldn't be even out here. I suggest you wait here and—" She didn't get the chance to voice her thoughts before she was spun around and then felt Remus' lips pressed against her, silencing her before she finished her words. When he broke the kiss, he looked her straight in the eyes showing the concern for her if she dare go down into dangerous territory and not without him at least to protect her.

"Wherever you go, I'm going with you. Mione I want to protect you because not only are you my mate but I do anything for you. Even risk my life to keep you from getting hurt." She saw he was speaking the truth before turning to the others and wondering what they had to say, "And what about you two? Do you wish to come as well?" 

"Hey I'm not leaving my girlfriend to be mauled by one of them." Sirius pointed to the dead corpse and walking cautiously around it with James saying he was going to help as Marauder had to stick together. "Hey this is the first time we did something out of school grounds where we are going to fight off werewolves and rescue a fellow Marauder in distress."

Hermione sighed seeing there was no changing their minds once they set it to them. "All right fine you can come but you better stay close and here, you know how to use this." Remus look at the gun and having little knowledge about muggle weapons and guessing how it could be done nod while she handed him the gun. Remus took it and held it in one hand and his wand in the other. Then all four were heading down the shaft, staying close behind Hermione as they went down the tunnel.

_Hang on Kell we're coming!_

* * *

BAM! BAM! The second werewolf came rushing at her as she fired two more bullets but the gun shot nothing. 

Damn out of bullets already. Looks like she have to do it the old fashion way then. She pulled the hunting knife from its sheath and held it in her hand as the beast lunged and she jumped sideways and grabbing it by the fur and onto the beast's back in a heartbeat. 

Taking the blade, she thrust it deep in its skull and pulled it out in one fluid motion and felt the beast fall to the floor. 

_Ok that's two down, now how many did mother said there were. _

Elder she hope that Hermione was all right, she should try and find her but first had to make her way out of this catacomb. She using the wall as her guide and seeing in the faint darkness that she was going further in, smelling the fetid stench of the lycans and her senses all aware if any more unexpected surprises came her way. She founded herself in the lycans' lair, counting four chains. She took down two and there were only two left. 

_Oh boy…_She quicken her pace to where she saw the staircase and betting Tanis was up there, probably wondering who was intruding and seeing if his lycans had finished her off yet. 

_Yeah always send a dog to do your dirty work huh, well you're messing with the wrong kind of bitch Tanis!_ She smiled smugly. Like mother like daughter, she was certain Tanis would be in the surprise for his life. Her ears perked up when she heard another howl and held her knife in hand firmly and waiting to see if it was to come for her. 

_Please be all right Hermione._

* * *

Hermione and the others made it down the trapdoor and into the murky catacomb. She in the lead with Remus behind and James and Sirius not too far behind as they went in and heading further down the tunnel. 

"Ugh, what the bloody hell is that smell?" Sirius whispered, smelling the foul stench while covering his face, holding his nose and trying not to breath in the putrid feral stink. Remus could smell it too, sensing it was his own kin's scent and that there was a den down here and Hermione confirmed it, "We're getting close you guys, better watch yourselves. There could be others there…"

She stopped and sniff the air again and this time hissed when she saw the shadow of a werewolf coming in front of them. She turn and saying to everyone, "Get your wands ready and Sirius I might need your help so you better change." Sirius stared at her like she was crazy in asking him to do such a thing, "Sirius just do it! We'll have a better chance if you help me while James can cast and Remus can shoot or unless you want to be delay further and leave Keller in grave danger." 

That got the message through as Sirius did as he was told and quickly transform and the same for Hermione before the werewolf made round the corner to them she and Sirius lunged together and catching the werewolf off guard.

* * *

Keller could have sworn she heard her cousin and another beast and hoping that be not the case as she wish she could go and find her safe aboveground. But she highly doubt it and knowing that wasting time worrying wouldn't help and had to keep going. She rushed forward, knife still in hand but her patience slowly being tested and wanting to keep it together or might just lose it. She kept going just as the tunnel tilted sharply down another bend and finding something waiting for her but weren't lycans like she expect. Two women, a redhead and a brunette dressed in nothing but flimsy see-through nightgowns and lacy underwear. 

_Mom was right, here he has two bimbos but I thought one was suppose to be blond, oh well. Beggars can't be choosers! _Despite obvious attire, she learn never to underestimate her opponents. The two vampiress made to attack thinking they outnumbered her two to one. 

Big mistake. Keller with all her years of excessive training and fast reflexes, she grabbed the brunette by her hair and thrust the blade in her throat and then throwing the body to the other woman who came running at her. 

Before the woman had time to get up, she moved quick and put her foot down hard, crushing the windpipe and the woman join her fallen companion. Keller pulled her foot away and then retracting the blade from the other dead woman and using one of them to clean the blood off. _Well now that's been taken care of. Time to—_

A bullet slammed into the wall behind her, missing her face by inches. Pulverized stone and plaster pelted her cheek. She spinning around and an intensive beam of light blinded her. Throwing up her hand to shield her eyes, she squint past the harsh white light and not to her own surprise to see Tanis holding a large gun and pointed right at her. 

Oh darn it, shouldn't have let her guard down then as she realize he must've snuck up on her when she had been dealing with these two. Tanis kept his gun lock on her, staring with wary eyes at her.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" He looked at her for a second before uttering the one word when he took in her face and an odd look came upon him as he said, "Selene?"

"No but it's very well nice to meet you, Andreas Tanis."

* * *

Hermione tore the spinal cord out, killing the werewolf instantly while Sirius was holding down the arm with his teeth. Then she heard a bullet shot coming from upstairs. 

_Shit, Keller!_ Quickly everyone followed her and Sirius still in his dog form running by her side.

* * *

"I ask again, who are you?" The light was annoying but she pretend it didn't bother her, she only stared coldly at his face. His eyes were roaming her up and down, taking in her lithe figure and pale face and didn't seem to mind ogling her chest every now and then. 

_Take a picture it'll last longer right before I decide to plunk your eyes right out of your fucking sockets and stuff them up your bloody ass._

"You look like someone I know. Even the stench of '_**her'**_ with Viktor's blood courses through your veins." The way he said it show how much he had never forgotten or forgiven her mother for exiling him to this remote wasteland and banishing him from the covenant. 

_Sorry you feel that way_, not that she was going to say that to his face or really mean it but hearing him mention Viktor brought anger in her heart. 

"Don't you ever mention that bastard!" She growled and he smirked and keeping that smug look on his face while keeping the gun leveled at her. "You don't scare me, you look very much like that bitch and I'm guessing you must be her whelp then! Selene's own child, who would have guess she whored one but who the father could be?"

Keller glared at him and feeling rage build up at the man for saying such things about her mother, "Don't you fucking dare insult my mother you son-of-a-bitch!" She should have kept her mouth shut as he held the gun over her forehead and looking ready to blast her brains out as his finger was on the trigger ready to pull it back, "I shall have a personal enjoyment taking all my frustration out on you before I—" 

But before that could even happen and without warning, Hermione and a large dark dog dropped from the ceiling and landing right behind Tanis. "Mione! Sirius!"

"What the—" Tanis spun around only to feel himself slam against the wall by Hermione, her hand at his throat and barely putting pressure but ready to do so at any time. Sirius was growling like mad beside her and baring his teeth at him, almost looking ready to go and bite him. James and Remus who were still above and seeing Keller all right and wave to her as they saw everyone. 

"Hey Keller, looks like we came in the nick of time to rescue you huh?" James said while Remus made to jump down and landing on his feet with nimble ease, all part of being a lycan, while not taking his eyes off Tanis. 

"Oh sure just leave me up here Moony unlike you guys I can't land on my feet like a cat from this height. Would I be imposing terribly if I were to ask you to provide just a little help—_if it's not too much bloody trouble!_"

While Remus was busy helping him and Keller who was still a little bit shock over seeing them but thrilled to see everyone alive and in one piece before turning to stare at Tanis knowing she had the upper hand now as they fairly outnumbered him and two were already holding him up pretty damn well. Tanis looking fearful of the hybrid and snarling grim before him and look like he would do anything to get the two to not kill him. Well now that they got his attention, she would need to if in order to get the information out of him one or another. 

She grab the gun from the floor and holding it in hand before turning to look at her new prisoner, her friends all surrounding and threatening him, Hermione, Sirius and Remus growling while she walked over to him and having the gun pointed at him though she doubt he'll take any heed of it as right now the odds were against him and was best he cooperated.

"Well looks like my friends and I need to have a little chat with you Tanis if you don't mind?"


	33. Chapter XXXII

* * *

Chapter XXXII

* * *

They dragged Tanis to his convert wine cellar, Hermione hauling him by the scuff of his collar while James and Remus were right behind them, wands draws and at his back so as to not get any funny ideas and Keller and Sirius bringing up the rear. The room was in disarray and judging from the mess must have been in the midst of a threesome before they decide to drop in.

The ruffled bed sheets and lacy undergarments lying on the floor were a dead giveaway and not to mention the smell of sex hung heavily in the air and laced with freshly spilled blood and what might also be some drugs, opium or something...

_**Geez, it looks like we might have almost walked in on a blood orgy here. Either that or a very badly propped porno movie set, all it's missing is the lights and movie cameras… **_

_**You said it, I mean back there in the tunnel when I was coming down this way I thought something smell a little funky, ugh and no wonder but somehow it starting to reek here and I think I know why… **_

There were a dozen or more candles on the other side, some lit while others were sitting there in the room. It had some kind of musky incense burning scent that was probably trying to cover up the stench that was wafting from the den below. It didn't do a good job disclosing the smells and left her feeling sick in the stomach by breathing it in and having the pungent air in her lungs.

But while they couldn't hope for Tanis to have windows here but at least not to be too close to the source and yet no one would ever expect what they found there. It look to be a medieval chamber but could have pass itself as a brothel and seem well lavish despite having to be trapped here in exile from his own kin.

_**Hmph, looks like Tanis has been having a good time here…**_ Keller knew he couldn't just very well waltz out of this place and go wherever he pleased but that's not why they were here. They had something far more important to discuss and didn't need to waste time with idle chitchat when they should really just cut right to the chase.

At least that what she wanted to do and Hermione could sense how impatient she was becoming just by watching her from the side. They couldn't really rush things without having to force it out of him and hope he'll be willing to give them what they need.

_**Keller as much as I want to get the information out of him as you do, we must get him to cooperate and hopefully be willing to tell us what we want.**_

_**Yeah but if he doesn't and tries to pull a fast one, well let's just say I have my own ways and know how to make them talk.**_

_**Keller please…**_

Keller sigh to herself while she watched Tanis shifting uncomfortable under everyone's gaze and went settle himself in a chair while he seem to be trying to figure what their intentions were for the purpose of barging in on him. He knew that he was very well outnumbered and with nothing to use against them, taking away his gun and his other weapon out of reach but having to rely on wits to make it through again until he could come up with something. He look again at everyone and seeing Keller's stare on him and how much it reminded him of the Death Dealer Selene and shudder to think what she could do, if not worse to him after she taken care of his consorts.

To see the wary and terrified look on his face made Keller smiled inwardly as she could see him squirming with all those presents surrounding him and knowing they got him trapped and corner like a rat and fearful for his life.

He should be, having to deal with two hybrids, a werewolf and two wizards and how the odds were against him at this moment.

Then again, maybe trying to get under his skin be the open opportunity they need and make him give the information easier instead of having to do all the dirty work. Either way, they were going to get the answer they want, even if she had to make him talk herself through her own methods.

Keller felt something rub against her and look down finding Sirius staring up at her his eyes full of concern and almost asking if she was all right. She had almost forgot that he had been beside her the whole time ever since they caught Tanis and been walking alongside her. He was furious when he had saw Tanis holding the gun at Keller and wanted to lung right at him and tear him to ribbons but had saw that Hermione had everything under control and decided to stay close to Keller and making sure no other surprises came at her expense.

She was grateful for his consideration for her, she wasn't really hurt but besides being attacked by two massive lycans she was all right. She bend down and scratch him on the head while whispering in his ear, "I'm fine Sirius but listen I think you better change back now ok."

Keller stepped aside and watch as he shift into his normal form and standing on his two feet again. They heard a startle gasp and saw Tanis had watched and didn't seem like he was able to believe what he just saw.

He probably wouldn't have as he knew only of their general kind very well existed but for him he might never have guess a bunch of wizards and two hybrids to drop in on him and he won't, not before this night is over…

"You have gotten quite comfortable here I see, even I would've never expect them to be so _generous_ in making you have such a privileged luxury in such a confided place like this." Keller said as she need to get his attention as to why they were here while eyeing everything in the room and taking it in how well his accommodations were despite that it barely disguised the fact that it was in an ancient monastery out in the middle of nowhere.

There was no doubt about it that someone had definitely paid for his well expenses and made sure to give him anything he needed despite being in a dingy and decrepit church and left to rot in this frozen wasteland.

"So how come you had werewolves as your bodyguards huh?" Remus asked a little bit out of disgust that his own kind was to be forced into such a low and disgruntle kind of position like this.

Was that how most seen them as, besides being monster they were to be turn into some kind of watchdog to sic on defenseless people? To be reduced into guard dogs?!

_Yes but they tried to kill your mate and he's the one who sic them on her_, Moony didn't have to remind him but thinking how Tanis was here and not too far from where he was and couldn't help growling at the vampire as if blaming him for the endangerment of his mate. If he try to do anything funny to Hermione, he'll kill him before he lays one finger on her head. Even if he had to tear him with his own hands to keep his own mate safe.

Hermione could immediately sense the tension coming off him and knowing how bad things could get if he let the wolf take control, she quickly went to his side and staying close to him, letting her presence wear calm the beast down. She also kept an eye on Tanis, making sure he didn't try to do anything and make a run for it. He didn't seem likely to not with Remus staring at him and with a dangerous look in his eyes that made him stay in his spot.

"I'll give it a wild guess here but that it has something to do with Lucian?" Tanis's head turn in Keller direction as she walk about the room, staring at everything that look to been very much expensive and there was no way he could leave the premise without alerting the elders and having the Death Dealers on him before having the chance to escape and dispose of him quickly, "He's been giving you a lot in exchange for artillery and possible information to fight the vampires am I right?"

He didn't speak but that was all she needed to know that confirmed her suspicions. He was shock to hear the girl know Lucian was very much alive and was making business with the supposedly dead lycan leader. It didn't really come fully to him to wonder how she came across this information and the only ones who were really in leagues with the lycans were either him or Kraven and his men but nobody in the covenant had an idea about it. If anyone else had they would have immediately put him to death for more than the 'crimes' he had done and be in for consorting with a lycan and dealing firearms to the enemy.

James turn to her confuse suddenly curious as he asked, "Wait so you're saying he's the one providing the werewolves to go up against the vampires? Isn't that kinda like turning against your kind or something?"

"Apparently in this world, everything has a price and anything can be bought almost with just the right amount, willing to turn against those that threw them out or by the highest bidder willing to give something to them. Trust me I know." Keller having seen her fair share of how far one's loyalty being paid off and how even at the turn of one's own kind just to have some extra cash on them.

Hermione already figure that out, people who only watched out for themselves and cared only for their needs and didn't even consider who gets hurt in the long run.

Even thinking of one certain _**rat**_ who had daresay turn against his friends to the dark side, which she had no idea as to how she might tell them despite she shouldn't for the preservation of the timeline. Everyone turn to Tanis who seem to be still in the same spot while everyone crowd around him.

He looked over to Keller who cross the room and wanting to get straight down to business, "Well now that's said, I think we should get as to why we here as we don't want to waste anymore of your precious time now do we? I hope you don't mind if we start, good cause we need to talk about something that you might happen to know about and figure you'll be willing to give us some answers."

_If you know what's good for you_ _unless you want me to rip off your fingers one fucking digit at a time_, the silent threat went unnoticed and Tanis chose to ignore what she was asking by pouring himself a glass of blood-red wine, seeming to regain some dignity of his vampire pride as there was no way he was going to share whatever he had to a bunch of kids who dare enter his private sanctuary and start going about demanding from him. These punks were many centuries younger than him and seeing no reason to be afraid until he could come up with something.

"Whatever you are looking for, surely I wouldn't know."

_Wrong answer._ She looked to Sirius and giving a gesture to him who seem to get the idea and grin as he point his wand and shot a red light at the wineglass in his hand. Tinted glass exploded and wine splashed over the wall.

They watched as Tanis jumped backwards a shocked expression on his face. His blasé pose shattered just as readily as the wineglass. Bits of the shards embedded in his palm but that was not the reason he was cursing profoundly while trying to remove the pieces.

"Son of a bitch!"

He turn to glare to see everyone with their wands out and pointed right at him and Keller look to Sirius, showing how well impressed she was. Nicely done and couldn't have done it any better as she walked to Sirius, knowing how well he enjoyed the chance of getting to play the bad cop or bad wizard in this case.

Well this was going to make things interesting as she decide to make sure that Tanis gets the picture that they were serious of using whatever means to make him talk and not afraid of using whatever spells just to get what they want.

"Now Tanis let me make one thing perfectly clear to you and listen carefully cause this will be the only time I say this and better not forget. If you don't cooperate and answer our questions, I will be sure to cast the entrails-expelling curse in which you will have your inside come out and trust me we will not hold back on that or any other dangerous curses if you refused to answer any and also I will make it my own personal privilege to take every last organ out of your body and shove them right up your ass when I done. Now do I make myself clear or what?"

She saw his normal pale complexion turn to the color of ash and Keller had to keep from smirking at how easy it was getting what she want.

"Now are you ready? Good, let's start off with the first one: Tell us what you know of the Queen of the Night and the Queen of the Moon."


	34. Chapter XXXIII

**Blue Kitsune**: Ok it's taken me a lot longer than expected to update and had been trying to fix this chapter and hoping will be ok to everyone. Also I saw the Underworld: Rise of the Lycan a few weeks ago and have just two words to say. TOTALLY AWESOME! If anyone hasn't seen it you should. Read and Review, oh and if any want to beta for me, let me know.

Hermione: Blue Kitsune does not own Harry Potter or Underworld, just the idea for this story.

* * *

Chapter XXXIII

It didn't take Tanis long to decide he was ready to talk. _A smart decision_, Hermione thought and not a moment too soon. Everyone was already on edge and growing more restless as the hour went. The tension was so thick one could almost cut it with a knife. It was hard to relax in such a stiff atmosphere and some weren't holding up so well, especially for James and Sirius as it was driving them crazy. They found it was bad enough being put through this kind of agonizing torture, almost worse than taking their O.W.L.S but it seem that they weren't the only one who wasn't faring any better and Remus had his own little problem to deal with, his furry problem that is.

Remus had sense the wolf inside was getting anxious and thought the vampire to be very annoying. He knew was only a matter of time before Moony decides to make its' presence known and had to make sure to prevent that from happening. It proved to be quite difficult as Remus struggled to keep the beast at bay while his body seem to have a mind of its' own. His teeth becoming razor sharp and his nails extending out and feeling them dig into his palm as he clench his fists tightly to stop whatever Moony was trying to do. His eyes glowing amber and thought he might start sprouting fur if he didn't stop this now before it was too late. This did not go unnoticed by his two friends who saw what was going on with him. They knew how irritable Moony could be and if there's one thing they both learn, it was to never agitate a werewolf. But they never thought that Moony might be transforming even when his last change was a few weeks ago but guessing the wolf was getting aggravated himself and wanting to take matters into its' own hands or paws either way. They didn't want any more inconvenience while they were here, especially when everyone was reaching their limit.

They wish the historian would quit stalling and hurry up since they haven't got all night. If Tanis knew what was good for him and not have some sort of death wish going for him, he better get moving otherwise he'll be dealing with three aggravated wizards, one who was a werewolf and two very dangerous hybrids.

Hermione feeling this was getting them nowhere fast and wondering where was a bottle of Veritaserum when they needed one? Would've made things so much easier and be quick about it without having to beat around the bush like this. Too bad they didn't have any on them and should have thought of that before coming here. She supposes there was nothing else they could do and hope for no other further delays.

Now don't get her wrong, she should have suspect that not everything would go as plan, especially having the guys show up unexpectedly. Figures they would even when they hadn't told them about this and for good reason. It was one thing getting involved when there was obvious danger coming here but knowing the Marauders, they wouldn't miss out on this, not for all the galleons in the world.

She sighed, so much for letting her and Keller handle this. She was not sure how long it's been but needed to get moving if they wanted to hurry back to Hogwarts before someone notice they were missing and became aware of their absences. They could get into so much trouble if anyone found out and wonder how they could possibly explain it, especially to the headmaster. She doubt Dumbledore would be thrill to hear about their little excursion and probably end up having points deducted from their house and up to their ears in detentions.

They got this far and there was no way they were going back empty-handed after what they had to go through. Sure they had a few close calls and would be glad to get outta here once they got what they came for and leave in one piece. Of course this would have to remind secret among them and not breath a word of this to anyone. If someone were to ever come across this, Merlin knows how this might affect the future especially if it falls into the wrong hands. She remembers Professor McGonagall warning her about the danger of meddling with the past and how it could affect everything within their present period. She understood with every action has a consequence, even if it was for good intentions it could still bring a negative impact upon them.

She wasn't taking any chance and didn't plan to have the timeframe screwed should they make one slip up here. Thinking to leave it as it is and yet a part of her thought it was unfair to allow so many lives be ruin and let Voldemort rise to power even while she was here and could do something about it.

She hated being caught between doing what's right and keep the past intact or take a stand while there was still a chance and make a difference to save their future. She didn't want to imagine how it could make things any worse than it was if they did dare to make a difference here. They were stuck in this time and force to witness the events that were to come very soon. But something was nagging in the back of her mind that just seem to be there and trying to tell her something.

If she didn't know better she might think that this was suppose to happen which seem pretty far-fetched if she say so herself. The notion was absolutely ridiculous and yet the more she thought about it, everything that occurred was clicking slowly in her mind and try to piece together to see if there were any links. She had no idea how to explain it but it was as if some unknown forces had been controlling their every movement and were unaware of it as they went along. Everything seem to fall right into place as if they were pieces being move across the board and not sure what was to come but having a certainty would turn out in their favor.

For some reason it made her think this was like…

_A game of chess…_Hermione could've swore she felt a cold draft swept across the room and made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. It took all her self-control not to shudder.

Merlin, surely that can't be, it was simply ludicrous! She wish Ron and Harry were here, they would probably tell her she was looking too deep into the matter and might agree with them.

But is it really that impossible to believe or did she want to think so just to clear her conscious? Hermione thought she might be overlooking something and trying to find out what it was. A voice in the back of her head was trying to tell her something, something that seem rather important that she had might not realize.

_You know you can't just assume that you and Keller came to the past by a stroke of luck for no reason whatsoever? There are many possibilities but whatever that may be, this was inevitable and must go along with it. _

She knew there had been far too many to seem a mere coincidence and would get to the bottom of this, one way or another.

Hermione wondered what Keller would think if she told her this. She then turn and saw her eyes were on Tanis. It was obvious she didn't trust the historian even though he gave his word but the only reason he was cooperating was to save his own skin. Yet for Keller to just stand there and said nothing made her a little unease. She had that look that made her think of a predator laying in wait while stalking it's prey and didn't knows how long before given the chance to act upon her instincts.

There was no telling what she might do and could think of some that seem far from being pretty. She hoped Keller wasn't planning on doing anything drastic, knowing what she was capable of when she put her mind to it. Hermione thought she try to see what was there using the link but when she was about to reach into Keller's mind and suddenly felt it being tossed back immediately.

She tried a couple more times, striking it every chance she could to see if it might crack only to have it coming right back.

After a while she stopped seeing it was futile and not to mention was really making her head hurt from this nonstop mental throwing of theirs. She swear the last one almost send her flying and probably would have if she hadn't brace herself for it. It was time like this she wish she had taken upon herself to learn Legilimency. It could have save her the trouble of what she been doing the last few minutes and not have a growing migraine in it's stead.

It was like going up against an impenetrable wall and couldn't force her way in. Not unless she put more effort into it and could of if she didn't already have this splitting headache right about now. Her mind could only do so much and didn't want to put it into danger of being damaged. It seem Keller had more experience hands down and didn't even so much as flinch when she try pounding through that force field she had.

Though she hadn't sense any animosity she was going to have to make sure Keller didn't do anything reckless. For not only her sake but also everyone's she have to do an intervention before anything happens. She knew things could get messy if she didn't do something about it. Keller can be quite the loose cannon especially when carrying a gun and seeing what she can do with or without one. She didn't know which was worse, Keller herself or Keller with a loaded pistol in her hand.

* * *

When Keller felt that someone was trying to bypass her barriers and immediately deflect it before they could even get through. She thought they would get the message and leave her alone but it came back and then before she knew it became a game of catch as they mentally toss their thought back and forth trying to make the other stop. It started getting really irritating. She almost had it and about to tell that person off until she realizes it was Hermione and almost send her across the room by accident.

She finally lowered them but not all the way. She didn't like being defenseless or vulnerable having to learn it the hard way and might have to put them back up but wasn't able to yet. Not after that fun little round they had and both had killer headaches. It was like banging a brass bell and was now ringing loudly in her head. If it had been anyone else, she would have returned the favor and see how they like it but thankful she stopped because it was probably going to give her a migraine later on.

She didn't like having someone pry into her thoughts while she's unaware. Not only was it an invasion of her privacy but also there were a few things she didn't want to let them in on. Some that were rather left unsaid and were better off being left alone and wasn't about to share it with anyone else in the meantime. Not even with Hermione whom she trusts but didn't think was ready to open up to her anytime soon. It was too painful seeing that the past was stained red and not sure how she would react if she told her now but not willing to take the chance.

She was glad to have taken those Occlumency lessons. If she hadn't, who know what Hermione might've found if she had let her guard down. But at least she didn't look ready to try again and would make sure not to let her guard down.

She leaned against a tile wall, feeling infinitely more at ease now that she had thoroughly rearmed herself from the historian's weapon rack. But would it kill him to hurry it up! It was making her agitated and if he tries anything funny he was going to sorely regret it, she'd make sure of it.

She reach down and gripping her handguns that lay nice and snug in her hostler. New automatic pistols, Walter P99s, replaced her Berettas and now rest against her hips. All it would take for her would be to whip it out and see if Tanis would like to have a bullet straight up his—

_No gotta stay calm, there's no need to get worked up._ It wouldn't do them any good if she lost her cool and wasn't planning to jeopardize anything after all they went through to get here. She kept a close eye on Tanis, who was seated at a long wooden table. He had no idea how she was this close to giving him a piece of her mind. What would it take for him to move his sorry ass!

* * *

Tanis may have seem he was perfectly fine but was seething on the inside as he was anger by this turn out. _Dammit all to Hell! _How could he let this happen?!

He was not one who liked being taken for a fool though to let this happen right under his nose was saying something in itself. How was he suppose to know he would find himself in this probable predicament, being threatened by some lower mongrels that should have been insignificant to him?

He was almost thankful for the isolation of which his exile brought him seeing this was absolutely degrading. If anyone were to ever find out about this he would never live this down. He found it utterly humiliating the way he was being treated like some sort of animal back into a corner with no escape while the quarry moved in for the kill.

It was like being in a den full of bloodthirsty Lycans that couldn't wait to tear into him and leave his carcass to rot in this dismal place. He knew that could very well happen and the last thing he need was to walk right into the jaws of death. He had no need for that kind of death wish.

He didn't think anyone would show up with any reason to. At least that's what he thought before this happened. He didn't think fate would have it in for him but seem karma decided to bite him where it hurts. He could have prevented this if he had been somewhat aware and might've taken proper protocols instead of allowing these brats to get away with it.

He thought he could have taken of them if he hadn't seen what they were capable of and made him realize these just weren't ordinary mortals he was dealing with. So if he wanted to make it through tonight and the next few, he knew his best bet would be giving them his full cooperation.

He didn't want any trouble and dare not anger them, especially the dark haired girl who seems to be in charge and giving off that dangerous air around her. If he were to assume correctly, she would not hesitant to take it out of his hide if he didn't do as she said or else.

And beside he like where his organs were and didn't want them rearranged if she were to keep to her word and doubt was bluffing it either.

Yet it was not the time to dwell on such matter where now was far more important and every second count. He would need to gather together his wits as he was going to need them to get him through this one. It was the only thing keeping him alive for these last thousands of years and if he was not careful who knows what they might do to him.

When it comes to people Tanis was able to figure out those that could be his closest ally or his worse enemy if he dared wrong them and had made more foes that way in the past. He had always gotten what he wanted due to his clever thinking and knew his way around and finding those that would work in his favor. He remember a familiar saying 'you can take the man out of the wolf but you can't take the wolf out of the man' or something close to it.

He had hope his effort would one day pay off and be offered a seat in the higher council. He would no longer have to be some lapdog but an honorary member of the finest nobles ever to cross the threshold of their immortal race.

But his dreams were short-lived when he was condemned to this frozen wasteland and had to spend eternity like this. Being force to survive without the protection the elders offer and yet somehow manage with the help from his generous benefactor in exchange for the vast knowledge and weapons he provided despite how he was using it against his former coven.

Like there was anyway for him to return after Viktor made it clear if he try to leave his new resident, there would be dire consequences and knew how well he kept to his word. Viktor had his reason and who would dare go against the elder. His word is law and no one ever impose it. Not even when only he and a few selected knew the real truth on how the war actually start but dare not let the historian reveal it to anyone else and have them usurp them.

Viktor would take no chances and had to make sure he remain silent at all times and what better than to have him permanently exiled. Tanis didn't want any part in this war; he was a historian not a Death Dealer. Let them continue and see if he cared, as he had wanted nothing to do with this. However he hoped no one would know what he's done and if the elders ever found out, that would be the end of him and would be no way for him to sneak out of that one.

He was so sure he was in the clear but now here were some annoying curs that dare barged in and had the galls to demand something from him.

But seeing he was outnumbered and the odds were against him, it looks like he had no other choice. He turn his attention to the task at hand and hoping he could find it lying somewhere among the many books in this room. Leather-bound tomes, obviously many centuries old, were stacked atop the table, with more books crowding the shelves behind him.

He was thankful he had least been allowed to take these with him and had help keep him from going down that road into madness. He keeping tabs with much of what their history had to offer and sometime even the different stories and legend he had come across were interesting tidbits and sometimes help him piece together what could be consider their missing link to their own kind's true origin.

Much of his work had gone into pouring every ounce of his time and dedication into writing about their bloodline's history. All the information accounted for and recorded inside these ancient texts and some weren't by him but others who were long out of existence yet their words still lived on inside these pages.

"It was said to have only been a legend, but then where do you suppose most of the truth comes from." The historian eyed his captors nervously, no longer trying to hide his fear behind a sardonic manner. "Some history based on truth, others on deception."

His eyes landed on the dark-haired girl and for a second saw her eyes change becoming black before they return to their normal. The historian paled.

No, they couldn't be, could they, the elder preserve him! He had to stay focus and not jump to sudden conclusion no matter how it seem the unlikely was standing right behind him. Surely it must be a trick of the lighting in here, yes it seem preposterous to think that so after the last six hundred centuries as there's no possible way for such a creature to exist. Or was there…no he can't be thinking of that now not while his life was at stake and could question this later if he got through tonight that is.

But was able to breath a little easier after he finally found what he had been looking for and carrying it over to the large table where there were dozens of other ancient tomes and scrolls and pushing them out of the way in order to put the leather book down. A cloud of dust when it made contact with the wood but didn't let it bother him, neither did he thought he heard one of them sneeze behind him as they inhale it by accident. But that matter little to him as he look to the book that was right in front of him.

All that there was to be known lied in here and hopefully the answers that they had come for was in there as well. The sooner he gave them what they want, the sooner they can leave and never come back. The gang gathered around like eager children about to hear their favorite pastime story from him.

He flipped through the yellowing parchment pages as he spoke. A beaded crystal lamp provided him with enough light to read by.

Everyone move towards him to gather around, Hermione was on one side while Remus was on the other and standing close by, interest in what it had about the history of their kind and well curious to know what it was. The historian not use to being crowded and next to a Lycan and was about to tell him to move but sensing Keller's standing right behind him and knew better than to anger her.

He then decided to not let it bother him with having the Lycan beside him and doing his best to ignore his presence even though his nose wrinkled in disgust at the closeness of the beast but said nothing of it.

Best to hold his tongue less he wish for it to be rip out, again thinking for the sake of getting through tonight with his organs intact and began his telling of the legend.

"Marcus and William were believed to be the first of our kind but there are others who thought otherwise." Tanis looked up from the pages, "They believed the true source was from two sisters, the Queen of the Night and the Queen of the Moon as they liked to be called."

"Why you may wonder because unlike us they were born into this world as the first true pureblooded vampire and Lycan."

He flipping through the yellowing pages and everyone waited with abated breath for him to continue, "No one really knows about them, some were merely fabrications of bits and pieces that were pierce together only as much that was taken into accord back in the early era of the mortals. And by those of us who learned of it and taking much note of what had been recorded according to what we taken into account.

"There was one in particular that said was on the day the two were born. It was prewritten by someone who remains to this day anonymous but does give us a description of how these two came to be.

'_Thy shadow of darkness_

_And under the light of the full moon_

_Shining from heaven above_

_See how pale it glows _

_Before it bleeds and cast the sky red_

_Like blood spilled by thousands_

_The night is silent, almost like the grave_

_But a sound breaks through_

_Hark, a cry of a babe, followed by another _

_To those be a joyous sign _

_Yet this be an omen of fair warning_

_Tis to tell of the misfortune to come_

_Be warn of the darkness of thee_

_For they shall be the ones_

_To carry the night and the moon wherever they go_

_Be forewarn of the shadows they cast by the light of the full moon…_

"And though there's more it seem the rest had been burn out as only this bit of fragment had been found. No other information on their origin, their mother having died shortly and the father was unknown but people suspect they were the devil's spawn but that wasn't until much later when strange things started happening."

Hermione and Keller look to each other. What did he mean by that? Hermione turn to Tanis and said, "What do you mean strange as in unusual or um…?" She couldn't really bring up what she try to say but Tanis seem to get what she was implying as he looked at her and told her with his gaze 'wait and see'.

Tanis resume with his story, "The two girls were send to live with other families but every time anyone would dare take them in, bad luck seem to follow wherever they were. It didn't seem so bad, just thought to be minor not thinking were the twin's doing until it got much worse by the time they were six to eight weeks old.

" It wasn't long before the village believed the girls were the source for all their trouble, send by the Devil himself and decided to be rid of them once and for all.

One of the villagers was force to take the two infants and throw them to the river to be drowned. But instead place them in a basket and letting the river carry them off somewhere far, far away from their village. The two girls were found by a mother wolf who took them and raised like her own cubs."

Tanis then continue and began turning the next few pages, "Now there was also a similar set of children only their story was a bit different but all the same like the sisters.

"A nobleman who at the time had this wolf problem that was killing his livestock and terrorizing the villagers and one night set off to stalk the beast and kill it.

He found it deep in the forest and had manage to chop off one of its paws before the wolf manage to escape and picking up his prize but then the paw turn into a woman's hand right before his eyes."

"The man return home about to tell his wife this only to find her hiding and trying to concealed what appear to be a bloody stump where her left hand once been. He recognized the ring on the hand he held and putting all this together as he realize she was the wolf and believing she was in consorts with the devil and without another thought, use his knife to slash her belly and let her bleed to death."

Tanis continue despite how everyone seem to be taking this but pushing their shock aside as they needed to hear the rest of it. But it got worse when he turn the page and everyone saw the illustration of what appeared to be gruesome image of a woman with her stomach cut open, her intestines spilled out on the floor and lying among the scatter entrails and puddle of blood, a newborn baby and a small creature that look like a pup but had deform limbs and a human-like face. James and Sirius both looked green and Remus seem a bit disturb by this and couldn't help but feel the bile in his stomach and try to keep the bitter nausea from coming up. Hermione and Keller try not to focus on the grotesque stuff and make sure they get through this before the boys decide to show what they had for dinner.

"Not a pretty picture minded you. Now she was only eight and a half months pregnant and out comes the two boys from her cut stomach, well one boy and a wolf pup to be precise. She wouldn't exactly be called a virtuous woman as she tend to sleep around with many of the men in the village along with the wolves in the forest in her other form as well."

"When he saw what kind of children his wife would have bore him and seem he couldn't take it and snapped. He was about to kill both infants just as he did his wife when a wolf, possibly the former lover of the dead woman, leap into the room, catching the human off guard and tore him apart. The wolf then took the two children away. So both of them having almost a similar background being raised by wolves outside the mortal world."

He turn the page and showed an illustration of where a young beautiful woman with long dark hair was bathing in a clearing, her naked figure very well detail and having the appearance of a goddess while a white wolf was lying by the shore and looking up to the moon and were both basking in its' light.

Remus saw there was something else in the picture and tilting his head to get a better look, saw a smug image of a man and a large wolf watching from the shadows and staring with obvious interest at the two. Those must be the brothers Tanis was talking about.

"Now by the time the two sisters were at the blossom of their womanhood, they were often seen together, a beautiful woman and wolf, side by side in the glowing moonlight and running through the wilderness. People often mistook them for guardians or wandering spirits. Some even thought she was a ghost as the woman's skin was so pale and moved in a way no mortal could. So beautiful and ethereal that she appeared almost not of this world, which later terrified them and for a good reason I might add.

"Sometimes if someone were not too careful they would meet their fate by the end of her fangs and drain of all their blood and pieces of flesh, leaving their scraps for the carrions to pick from. They showed no consideration or mercy to those that dare cross their path. Their hearts were cold and unchaste towards the humans' race, knowing how they were looked down upon for their existence as they were different from the others in that time, one who can change her form into a beast and the other who thirsts was only for blood.

The sisters only had each other but were fortunate when they met the Lycan brothers and found they share the same mutual dislike towards the mortals that cast them out and agree to exact their vengeances on them.

They would show them what it meant to fear them and strangely enough the two sister had very unique powers." The others looked to one another then back to Tanis to specify by what he mean by that.

"The dark sister was one with the night and was believed had a special gift that allowed her to command the darkness as well did her other sister with the exception she had control over the moonlight's power that flow through her veins."

Now this caught everyone's attention, surely this couldn't be what they think it was, could it? Hermione took a glance over to Keller to see she was also thinking the same thing.

_**Only one-way to find out**_, they turn back to Tanis to hear what else he had to say.

"The dark one was known as the dark mistress by her Lycan lover and in time was later given the title of the Queen of the Night by her fellow subjects, the vampire. The other sister was named the Queen of the Moon and mistress of the Lycan clan.

"Now with the Queen of the Night, she started off by sending out a plague, which had killed most of the mortals by the dozen then thousands and soon the entire village before the next full moon. So lethal and powerful, it became known as the 'Kiss of Death'."

This bit of information disturbed almost everyone as they had a pretty good idea what it does and having the right to shudder at the thought of such a thing being in existence though never imagine would have heard about it up until now.

Sirius didn't find it appealing with it, especially when putting the words 'kiss' and 'death' together and almost sounded as bad as a Dementor's kiss but only worse. He didn't know which might be worse, not willing to find out for himself should he ever come across either one of them in his life.

James ran a shaky hand through his messy hair, a little unease by this, "Blimely, that doesn't sound very pleasant now does it? I wouldn't think of wanting to have anything to do with that."

James cringed as Tanis turn and gave him a cynical look that showed he wasn't amused for this sudden interruption and retort, "No, it wasn't supposed to be 'pleasant'. Her blood though which you might consider carries the elixir to eternal life and would grant you immortality and power beyond imagination. But where there's power, lies madness in itself. Her eternal poison if you will, once you have a taste of it, it could change everything about you if you aren't ready for that sort of life to bear.

"By consuming it, one of two things would happened, you either go through long excruciating hours of agonizing pain, feelings like your organs are enflame by the very fires of hell and slowly being devour from the inside with no way of stopping its' endless rampage.

"Your senses start deteriorating at a alarming pace, leaving you weak and helpless and unable to do anything to stop it. You'd probably go mad within the hour and wishing death would come immediately but suffering all the same through the long process. Which was likely what she would have wanted for them don't you think."

He saw both James and Sirius wince after getting the picture and was sure no one would want to go through experience, ever. It made the unforgivable curses sound like child's play.

"Now if you don't mind I like to finish this so if you have any questions or comments, I suggest you keep them to yourself. Good, well then let's continue shall we?"

Tanis turn the next page and getting back to where he left off, "…She let the bats drink her blood and having them transmit the virus onto the villagers' livestock, allowing the poison to seep inside them. She made sure there was no detection of the deadly venom that was coursing its' way through and giving the humans the chance to consume it before realizing what they had ingest in their system.

"Once it starts taking effect and as I already told you would slowly drive them into madness and continue to suffer until they could no longer handle it and let death take over. Those that were fortunate or should I say unfortunate to survive were forever changed and turned into creatures of the night and had to bid by her rule for she was the one in command and who had more control over them.

"The other sister along with her mate were also doing the same, infecting the mortals with their own way and like what happened with her dark sister as it was a fifty-fifty chance some would die and other become like them. If they did become a Lycan, they had to obey their mistress just as did her sister's did."

_Boy, talk about taking it to the max_. Hermione thought she saw how Remus seem to show a slight grimace and not hiding his disapproval of the Queen's action and probably wonder why she would dare curse these people to that kind of fate?

But she must have been full of anger for what they did to shun her and her sister from their world and thinking was justice, yet still seem wrong what they did…

"With this spreading out enormously and happening at a fast rate, other villages catching wind of it and while those that seem to go against and trying to hunt them down, the four mates disappeared along with their created children and were never seen again. Well that was one part of the truth you might say."

Tanis wrested another dusty tome from his bookshelves. He slapped it down onto the table. After blowing a thick layer of dust from the moldering volume, he open the book to a specific page. A woodcut illustration showed a packed of wolflike creatures running wild. The shaggy beasts looked just like the one she and Hermione saw back at the castle. He flipped the pages until he came to another illustration.

"Ah, here it is." He opened it to the page where it reveal an illustration of a dark looming castle with a full moon in the background, the moon was engraved with the face of an enrage Lycan while a bunch of huge demonic creature with bat-like wings flutter towards it.

"According to some, this was the castle they were living in and only one mortal entered that place and came out alive."

"Alexander Corvinus." Hermione and Keller said, both recalling the room where all those Lycans were loitering and the winged vampires hanging above them and watching down below while the two queens talk to the Hungarian prince…

Tanis was not sure how they knew but shouldn't be that surprised after everything that happened and finding out about the immortal Corvinus. "Yes as you must know, he went to them seeking for power and though through a price that which had cost the lives of many with the plague that swept over his kingdom and killing everyone except for him. Him and his two heirs, Marcus and William."

"The supposedly first Lycan and vampire." Tanis turned a few more pages until it came to another image, that room where they been before yet appeared to be a battle going on with rampaging werewolves, demonic vampire and armored soldiers.

_**Oh my!**_ Hermione looked to Keller again and knowing wasn't good from the looks of it and waited to hear Tanis explain.

"Now Marcus had indeed became a Vampire while his brother William also became a Lycan. A Lycan whose thirst for destruction and chaos was insatiable and uncontrollable as he ravage village after village, killing and forcing anyone he killed to transform permanently into a ferocious bloodthirsty monster like himself.

"Marcus invoked the help of Amelia and Viktor and together caught William before anymore was to happened and endanger them. When Viktor imprisoned William, Marcus had taken an army of his own to find the two sisters and demand to set his brother free from their curse."

"But that's impossible, those that are either bitten by a Vampire or Lycan can't be change back." There was no known way of curing one with Lycanthrope and the only way probable solution would be death itself.

"Yes that was what they told him and he hadn't taken this too kindly and before anyone could stop him, took his sword and ram it straight threw the Lycan queen's heart." Hermione's eyes widen and turning to stare at Keller who had the exact same expression and could almost guess what happened next.

"Her lover after he saw what Marcus did tried to kill him but was struck down as well. A battle commence and the castle was set ablaze, leaving no survivors except two who escape while they had the chance, the other queen and her lover though they were never heard from again and that is where the story ends for the two queens."

He got up and heading to where there was another alcove to the other side and about to push the moldy curtains to show what was behind it and turn back to them. "This was somewhat recover a few centuries back. At first we thought it was one of our own but someone must've taken from the castle and brought it along with other to the coven. Marcus had ordered them to be destroyed with the others. This one barely survive the destruction had I not manage to get a hold of this and kept it hidden. Behold I give you the Queen of the Night and The Moon." He threw the curtains open and everyone stood there looking at the painting hanging on the wall.

It was a beautiful piece and seem the artist put a great deal of time and effort into having every last detail down to perfection. The two Queens look almost realistic and could feel their gaze looking back at them and again Hermione felt that odd shiver going down her spine like before. The two were sitting in a lavish room and dress in their finest and looking regal as ever with two men standing proudly beside them as they too don fine robes and had the air of power and mystery shroud them. The two were as opposite as day and night as one had a darker appearance than the other yet seem to bring out their inner glow. Both looking like darkness and light not just with the attire but the aura they seem to present.

The man that Keller saw with the dark Queen was as ruggedly handsome as she remembered with that look in his eyes and smug smile as he place his hand on his beloved's shoulder. The man standing by the other Queen was very attractive but didn't have that sort of devilish charm like the other, more of an angelic appeal and looked tenderly to his lover while his hand was on her shoulder.

Yet as they stared at the picture and were not sure whether it was really for real or just their imagination since one thing came to the mind.

In the painting, the Lycan lovers looked a lot like Remus and Sirius!


	35. Chapter XXXIV

Chapter XXXIV

* * *

They couldn't believe it and were not sure what to really say. It was James who broke the silences as he turn to his two friends, "Blimey, well this is, um…I guess that makes you guys sorta distance related or something huh Padfoot, Moony?"

Sirius was thinking '_or something'_ was definitely on the mark while Remus was examining the painting more closely. The resemblance was astounding, like looking at an older version of them in say ten, twenty years from now. It was so uncanny and made him shudder inside while Moony couldn't help voice it out to him, even perhaps smiling with what he thought to him.

_See it's destiny I tell you, you were made to be a Lycan. Even your mate looks like the queen herself!_

He couldn't deny what Moony said with the proof right in front of him and not sure if he would have been able to make a reasonable excuse to deny his claim. His eyes were drawn to the Queen and again noticing how much she bears a remarkable likeness to Hermione and thinking back to what Tanis had said.

Could it be true then? Then that would make Hermione and Keller…but that couldn't be possible, could it? So many questions left answer and didn't know where to begin even while half the proof was right in front of them.

"So what happened?" Hermione asked, having a feeling there was more to the story than what Tanis said. Was there nothing else to tell about them, did they all perished in the end then like Tanis said?

The historian shook his head as there was nothing much to add to it beside what he knew, "No but few believe that the Vampire Queen and her lover were able to escape and were never heard from again, most likely dead but some still believe she's out there. But there were some other stories, a few say they hoard a secret treasure and were waiting for their successors to come find it.

"Of course some have tried but none ever came across it. Neither did they ever return."

He shut the book and then as he was turning around, "Now then if you don't mind, I'd like for you to—"

But before he could finish that, Keller, use the butt of her gun and hitting him right on the forehead, knocking him out so hard, that would have let him out cold for hours, perhaps days. They saw his body hit the table then falling down to the ground with a 'plop', books and papers falling as well over him. Keller turn and saw everyone gawking and she nonchalantly shrugged her shoulder as if to say, 'what, was going to anyway…' while putting her gun away.

She then checks the time on her watch, "We better get moving. Sunrise is in another few hours and better make this quick. Mione, you and Remus gather all the books you can, Sirius and James you help them and I'll care of this." She pulled out her wand and pointed at Tanis, "_Obliviate_!"

They watched him moaned as he lay there and Keller pocket her wand again. "He'll have no memory of us or what happened in the last few hours. I'll see to it that he had a little too much to drink and have one hell of a hangover when I'm done. Better hurry we can't waste time dilly-dallying." Everyone agreed and went to do as Keller told them and hurrying as fast they could.

When everyone met by the entrance, Remus and Hermione carrying a satchel pack with all the books they could find while heading back to where Orion and another Threstal were waiting for them.

"So you guys followed us here." It was pretty obvious and Hermione having guess this might happen. Sirius nodded, after he and James helped her with the bodies back in the tunnel. They weren't too sure if Tanis would buy it as Keller had made the women look to be mauled to dead while their guns having killed off one or two of the lycans and hoping that he would see it like that and when she finished join the othersThey hoped it seem believable of what occurred while he was 'drunk'. Sirius stood by Keller as she look to him waiting for what he had to say.

"We saw you guys acting odd and decided to check the map to see where you were going and taking James's cloak followed you and borrowed one of the Threstal. By the time we got here we saw Hermione being attack by one of them."

Remus looked over to Hermione, she didn't dare look to his eyes in case he might recall what she did before to that other Lycan. He moved to touch her hand and linked it with hers, giving it a small reassuring squeeze and seeing her look up, her brown eyes on him and was glad she was ok and not hurt at all. He would have been worried sick if he and the others hadn't followed and probably go mad if he thought she might've gotten attack or worse.

_I'd follow her to the end of the earth if I have to just to keep her safe from harm._ The group decided to split in two, Hermione and Remus on Orion while James and Sirius took the other Threstal as Keller extended her wings once more and took off to the sky.

They made it back to the school at around one o'clock in the morning. Orion and the other Threstal were return to their stalls and Hermione and Keller joined under the cloak with the boys to walk back up the castle. They made it to the portrait, whispering the password loudly, "Lionheart." And step in to the common room and made to split.

"Remus, do you think you can take these books and hide them somewhere safe?" Keller asked and Remus nodded, "Of course." Hermione handed the other satchel to him as he made to exit the room and said goodnight and left. Sirius and James went to the boy's stair and the girl's to theirs. "Keller, so what did you think of that? The story Tanis said of the two queens that is?"

Keller shrug, "To be honest I'm not sure but anything's possible and maybe there's more and Tanis might not have say but could be inside those books you know. Anyways most stories don't usually cover a lot but somehow in my gut tells me I have a feeling that we're going to find out and hopefully soon."

"Are you sure it's just not a bad stomachache?" Hermione teased but saw the way her cousin looked at her, "Trust me, my mom always told me to trust my instincts, they have never lead me wrong before." And went to bed asleep.

* * *

The next few days went by, in class and after as she, Keller, James, Remus and Sirius were reading all the books that were in Remus's Head boy room where they looked for any clue or hint as to the true origin of the two mistresses.

"For all we know anything possible." Hermione had finish one book, describing the differences between the two girls and boys from the story.

She found that the twin boys were almost the same except that one was a wolf only by day and then at night a man until the dark queen found a way for him to transform completely whenever he pleased unlike his brother. Remus sighed as he closed the other book. He had no better luck finding out anything from the books he had read either.

"Did you girls recall anything from those visions, anything that could be possibly helpful?"

Keller thought about it, trying to remember something back in the dark queen's chamber before they had tried to leave due to not wanting to stay in there.

"It's hard to say I mean we only been there twice and not sure how, it just does it random." She said catching everyone's attention, "It's not easy remembering when we only been there for what five to ten minutes last time."

"Yeah and I remember that back in the room where they had been discussing with Alexander, the other queen was wearing a pendant exactly like mine only hers was slightly different."

James shut his book and turn to them. "Ok so if you two can only find out if there's anything else there than we might be able to figure it out."

"Well that would be easy if we knew how and beside these happen at random so we don't know when to expect them?" Keller said, "You don't think that if we could we might have already done it by now." She rubbed her temple, "This had only happened twice and we're not sure if it will again."

"But what if you guys were to I don't know, try and dream it yourselves? Visualize it inside your mind or something?" Everyone looked to Lily who came into the room, she was well up to speed and inform of everything they had done before with visiting Tanis and returning with the books.

"You know that just might work if you both concentrate hard enough maybe, that's what I at least think. I read in a couple books that wizards or witches who concentrate and focus on that dream they'll be able to get there and possible get something out of them."

"Just like Nancy Thompson was able to pull a hat off Freddy Kruger from hers." Everyone now turn to Keller not sure what she was referring to, "It's a horror movie where this crazy killer who kills in people's dreams and oh never mind…"

"Right…ok so if you girls concentrate on the same dream just like your mind links it might work."

"I suppose it's worth a shot, don't you agree?" Hermione asked and Keller shrug seeing what else did they have to lose. "Why not." Both concentrated on the image of the castle to where they saw the dark queen's chamber and the other room. Nothing.

"Ok, well that didn't work."

"Maybe you need to be asleep in order to try it." James pulled out a pocket watch and held them in front of it, "Ok hypnotize might do the trick." The watch started moving sideways, "You are getting sleepy, sleepy, you're eyelids are getting heavy, heavier, weigh down by rocks. You will fall in a deep sleep, falling into a deep slumber and let your self unfold…"

Keller couldn't help but snort, _**this is ridiculous how is this suppose to help us I mean come on…**_

_**Come on Keller at least he's trying… **_

Keller sighed and closed her eyes for one second and then said, "Ok James it didn't work so let's try and—" She opened them and saw herself not in the room with James or the others but in some place underground.

"Oh my, Hermione we made it, we got to the…Mione? Mione?" She looked by her side to see no sight of Hermione anywhere, _**Mione!**_

* * *

Hermione had been thinking the same thing, along the lines where she and Keller would have to figure some other way, maybe ask Dumbledore for help.

"Well it was a good try James but maybe we should—" She opened her eyes and looked around, blinking and rubbing her eyes, wide with disbelief. "Ok, now I think you owe James an apology." She said turning to look to Keller but was not there by her side anymore.

Ok so she was alone, great. She felt in her pocket for her wand, pulled it out and said, "Lumos!" Well it seem to have work now the only thing was where exactly was she and where's Keller?!

* * *

Keller walked down the grimsly tunnel, hearing the sound of scurrying rats and droplets of water falling from the ceiling. "Great, I'm in some place that I have no clue where I am, Hermione's gone and I can't mind link with her and above all I'm having to try and figure out where I'm going. What's next another trap door opening under me?"

She took another step and then felt the floor slide from under her feet. _N__ot this time! _She jump back and grabbed onto the ledge, holding on for dear life. She took a peek around her shoulder, seeing the pikes below with skeleton bodies hanging there and could've been her on one of those poles. She pulled herself back up and looked back down thinking that was close.

"Sorry old chaps but I prefer to keep myself from getting stake thank you!" She was walking away from the trap before feeling another open and didn't have the chance to avoid and falling through it this time.

_NOT AGAIN!_

* * *

Hermione thought she was in some lair as the tip of her wand illuminated the room. There were some furniture, broken or scratch apart with claws and teeth. She saw a bloody paw on the ground.

"Must have been a werewolf's." She said looking to the paw print on the ground and kept moving forward. Shredded tapestries hung on the wall, a pack of wolves and a white moon hanging in the sky.

There was a tapestry of a wolf and a woman who could've passed herself off as Diana, the Greek goddess of the hunt and moon but it was the same woman Hermione had seen.

The queen of the moon and the wolf beside her had to be her Lycan lover. She saw there was something under the cloth that was cover in dirt and hard to read the fading words but Hermione grabbed the edge of her sleeve and wipe the dirt of gently.

"_By day a woman and by light of the moon a wolf. Let the wolfs bane by their mistress side and pray not to the man of God, let them find what they seek behind her secret to the world beyond_."

"The world beyond…oh the underworld that must what it means!" But she's dead but wait what if it means the room where she's buried, a crypt! Of course, it has to be a hidden chamber that's got to be it. Ok one thing so far but how to find it. Let the wolfs bane, that's not even proper grammar, it's suppose to be wolves if plural…wolfs bane…wolfsbane! "That's it!"

She looked about the room, trying to find wolfsbane but found the monkshood, "Pray not to the man of God." She grabbed the plant and wonder what she was suppose to do with them. She looked back to the inscription. There was a little faded writing on the last part.

"Mixed in blood and behold the way to the world of the wolf." Ok, mix the plant with her blood, she found a small ceramic bowl, and using a small severing spell, made a small cut to her wrist and pour it on top of the plant. She watched as the blood caused the plant to shrivel and smoke while smelling like acidic as she tried to cover her mouth.

Merlin what was she suppose to do now, the whole room was being covered and smelling disgusting. It was almost like fog and the only thing she could see was the moon on one of the tapestry with the forest, soon that moon seem to glow and the forest seem to become bigger from it small captivity.

Could that be the way, she walked towards where the forest was and stepping out of the room where the smoke continue to cover the whole place. She hope she was heading in the right direction.

* * *

Keller felt like she was sliding down a long and narrow slide, too slick and no edges to grab onto before she landed on the ground with a smack.

"God, oww son of a—!" She got up and looked around while rubbing her sore bum. _Ok __**now**__ where am I? _She walked down a walkway where it was almost too dark to see anything but saw up ahead some sort of door with a symbol to it.

Ok, a door but a door to what exactly? Better to be extra careful because it could be more of those goddamn booby traps. She edge carefully in case there was another set of them before making to the door.

"Ok made it, but what's behind door number one?" She carefully crack the door open and looked inside. She couldn't see anything in there but thought there was nothing.

Yes but appearance can be deceiving. She opened the door more and walked in.

* * *

Hermione was now walking in a forest, it was as she could smell the pine and feel the wet earth beneath her feet. She thought she heard noises but being careful as she walked further on and on until she saw a light up ahead.

Where was it coming from? She was about to go after it but remember that this might not be wise without knowing what it was.

_For all I know, I could be following something to a trap._ She walked carefully, peering through tree branches, seeing she was getting close to somewhere. Then she saw a cave, and as she got closer, the forest becoming less dense and more dry and firm like walking on cobblestone and then heading down a spiral staircase.

_Wherever this is going it better not be a trap. I hope Keller's doing all right?_

* * *

Keller step into the room, it was bare and empty. "Well either this was emptied out long before I got here or I'm in one of those rooms where they try to trick those tomb robbers like what they did in Egypt for the pharaohs."

She scan the room, feeling the ground under her before feeling something that did not match the smooth floor.

Ok, what is it? She found her fingers fitting into some holes that with her strength turn the hatch and activated a mechanism from under her. She listen to the grinding of metal and the hatch splitting apart as she wait with abate breath seeing a stone slab rise from the floor right in front of her.

A stone casket stood in front of her and she slowly grabbed the hinges of the door and open it.

* * *

Hermione thought these stairs would never end until she reached the bottom. God how far down was this going to go? She saw up ahead a narrow hall with torches lighting as she walked past them. She saw carving of wolves, men half transform and completely on them, etched in the structure with fierce anger and baying towards the moon. She walked further, having the feeling someone was watching her.

_Ok, Mione relax you can do this no one is behind you._ She quicken her pace just in case but didn't allow her fear to get the best of her. The murals were still a bit unnerving as she finally made it to the end and saw a mound of some sort with a tomb on top. Walking slowly, she went up the stairs and peered inside the box.

* * *

Keller pulled back as she stared at the figure before her, suppressing a gasp as she step toward the bier.

A supine figure was laid out in the slab, a skeletal figure that looked like a dry withered, lifeless mummy, nothing but fragile bones shrink-wrapped in papery brown skin. The closed eyes were so sunken in that they looked to have been only empty sockets. The lips pulled back, revealing yellow fangs locked in a death-head's grin. Keller shuddered thinking this must be what it's like to sleep over many centuries, if she hadn't known better she would have thought this was a dead corpse not a once living breathing vampire.

But not just any vampire, it was the queen of vampires. "The dark queen of the night."

She stared at the figure, seeing all the hollowed drawn features on the once beautiful face, the thin jerky body that had been once touched and made love to by her lover. Keller saw that there was something embedded in her chest. She edge closer and saw it was what she had been looking for.

It was the key, the one that she had seen inside the queen's jewelry box, the one that had an exact image to the pendant around her neck. She touched her own and then pressed her fingers over the other across from her. A wave of energy washed over her, like a powerful surge and drew back and the feeling disappeared.

"Ok this will be tricky." She said as she saw the thing was stuck to her wither chest. Keller took a deep breath, putting her fingers around the key and pried it off. At first it wouldn't come out, and had to pull harder with all her hybrid strength until she heard the flesh squishing and then come right off. Bits of dead skin and dry blood stuck to it but Keller held it in her hand. She had a suddenly headache and then heard voices. Two voices were inside her head talking.

_**My queen are you sure of this? There must be another way!**__ It was a male who spoke, the lover! _

_The other voice, the queen, sound drawn and tired. __**Immortality can be wearing and with my sister and your brother dead, I feel I can no longer sustain in a world where our own children dare to turn and kill us.**_

_**Please reconsider this…there has to be another way. I can't afford to lose you my love…**_

_**I'm afraid I have already decided. When the time comes, you know what to do. Farewell my beloved, I will only hope to see you again in the other world when it's time…**_

Then the voices stopped and she stared at the queen in front of her. What did she mean, 'You will know what to do when the time comes?' As Keller was pondering this she did not sense the soft padding of footstep but heard the growling as she turn around and saw it lung at her.

* * *

Hermione couldn't believe her eyes after she pushed the heavy lid off. There were two bodies inside but she knew who one of them was. It was she, the Queen of the Moon and her lover, side by side, pale and still.

_But I thought Tanis said that the only two survive was the other queen and her lover. _She made to touch the Lycan's sunken face but then felt something in her mind and saw images whirling.

_A fire was blazing, bright and burning. The shrilled scream of their falling brethren he heard as he tried to stand up. The wound to his side burns like acid even as he moved, the poison silver; the villain had used silver on him and his queen! _

_He turn to see her lying in a pool of blood, her once beautiful eyes glazed over and her lips red with her own lifeblood. He had to get them out of here, he had to find the other queen and his brother. She might be able to save her!_

_Staggering up to his feet, he moved to her side and slowly picked up her body, feeling the slow weigh of her death carry on her as he tried to race for the exit. The bodies of many of his fallen comrades and while some scattering burning around him, he did his best to avoid them before moving to one of the huge-glass stain windows were and race through it. _

_The glass rain down on him as he fell to the ground, holding his beloved close to him and still running to the safety of the forest and only looking once behind to where their home, their castle was slowly burn away to the sky. _

_**Oh my love, I had failed my duties to protect you…**__He turned his eyes away the castle to the hidden trap that was leading to their secret passage to the crypt. He walked down tunnel leading up to the cave where his mistress and him gone multiple times alone for their own privacy from the others in the castle. He enter the dismal room where he laid her body on the bier. _

_**I know what must be done my love…**__and set about, setting her hands over her heart, the key lying on top her bosom, covering the wound that the scoundrel had puncture with his sword. He cup her face in his hand and trace her lips with the blood, wiping it away before whispering, 'I will see you soon in the other world with this poison I have that your sister made long ago with her magic.' _

_A black vial in his hand, 'Nightshade, mixed with other deadly poison of which I shall drink and lie beside you." He put the vial to his lips and swallowed, feeling the poison enter his body and make short work as it course through his veins and feeling it do its' magic. He had not much time left as he pressed one last kiss to her and lays by her side and closed his eyes the final time._

Hermione blinked confused and stared back down at them. She could not believe it. The lover had been alive and had taken his beloved here for the two to be buried together. Looking to where the key lying on her chest, she muster the strength to grab the key without breaking their position.

"Got it!" She held it in her hand before stuffing it in her pocket and was going to leave when something grabbed her arm out of nowhere in a vise-like grip. She turned around and stare in horror then screamed.

* * *

Keller could have sworn she heard Hermione but was not one to dally long as her adversary was trying to chomp down on her throat. Her wings came out and were flying up to the ceiling and landing on a ledge, safe and look down at him as he growled at her from below.

_Ok, there's a guard dog guarding her room, should have seen this coming! _She watched as the massive werewolf moved to the pillars, using his claws to grip them as he moved up and up.

"Ok should have that as well!" She dove down as she rushed to the door and where the Lycan lunge at her but she escape and closed the door. The door rattled but she held it tight and this time really heard Hermione screaming.

"Mione, where are you?!" She yelled desperately while holding down the door, wishing for something to block it.

_**

* * *

Hermione, Keller! Wake up! Wake up!**_ Hermione was hearing someone calling her name as she struggled against the hand that was on her throat threatening to cut off her oxygen. She was staring at those sunken pale blue glazed eyes of the dead Lycan that had somehow reached up and grabbed her. She saw it baring its teeth, ready to take a bite from her but was listening to the other voice to wake up. _**Com'n wake up, wake up!**_

"_Diffindo_!" She point at him and watched as the arm separated from the body, whatever little flesh holding it together fell apart and falling back and then saw a bright light appeared and before she knew it was being taken in by it.

* * *

Keller found herself lying on the floor in the room and finding Sirius and James by her side.

"What happened? One minute you seem here but then you were—" Lily screamed and everyone including Keller saw Hermione struggling with a skeletal hand around her throat. Sirius and James quickly help unlatched it while Remus went to her side, checking if she was all right as she gasped for air.

"I'm fine, really I am." She watched as the two were struggling with the still convulsing hand before James open one of the drawers and Sirius threw it in and quickly shut it. The two held it down as it rattled inside its' locked compartment before it stopped. Everyone was still as James slides the drawer open and stare inside and a look of relief came over his face.

"No worries now, it's dead, I think." Sirius peer in and then pulled back, holding his hand over his nose, "Yeah and phew it stinks! Lily I think you're going to have to disinfect it later cause it's going to reek in there for a while."

"Whatever, I don't want to have that attack Hermione or anyone else it feels like grabbing on." Sirius nodded as he joined over to Keller's side to check if she was all right seeing she wasn't bruised up or anything but was shaken a little, "I think we'll ask you guys about that later…"

"Yeah, good thing you got us back, otherwise I would be maul by a huge ass Lycan by now…"

"Or choked to death by a dead one." Hermione said, rubbing her neck and then turn to Keller, "So you found it?"

"Yeah you?" Hermione rummaged in her pocket and pulled it out. "Same here." Keller showed the other key in her hand. James looked smug and turn towards Remus and elbow him jovial, "See I told you that hypnotizes thing would work."


End file.
